The Ransom of Dr Dave
by daveymalucci510
Summary: Jinucci- The ER works on an injured Dave.EXTREMELY ANGSTY
1. The Vigil

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER cast, but if they do go up for sale on Ebay, I have first dibs on Malucci.

Part 1

The ER was quiet and serene, like most of the ERs you see, but for the ER at Cook County this was very unusual. If they weren't overwhelmed by trauma patients then you can be sure to see the staff standing around gossiping, playing practical jokes or flirting with each other. No one seemed to be in the spirit for any of that since the one person who was responsible for most of the goofing off, the ringleader, was laying up in the ICU in a deep coma.

Upstairs in the ICU, several doctors stand around a bed examining a patient. The patient is on a ventilator, dialysis, heart monitor, has numerous IV'S in each arm and has his head wrapped in bandages. As other doctors wait outside, a small, bald doctor exits with a grim face.

****

Romano: I'm sorry everyone. There's been no change in his condition. It's been over 2 months and he's still in as deep a coma as he was when he was found.

****

Kerry: I really thought he would be better by now.

****

Mark: We all thought he would be. Well, I guess we will have to just wait and see.

****

Carter: I can't help but think that this is all my fault.

****

Kerry: No one is blaming you, Carter. Come on we have to get back to the ER.

****

Carter: I'll be down in just a minute.

As the other doctors exit the ICU room, we see Jing-Mei Chen sitting in a chair at the patient's bedside with tears in her eyes holding the patient's hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Please, if you can hear me you have to pull through this. If not for me or for yourself but for our child. I need you there when he or she is born. I need you to be around to teach it how to enjoy life to its fullest despite any obstacle or hardship and how to turn a bad past into a bright, promising future. I can't lose you. We can't lose you.

Carter enters the room and gently removes Jing-Mei's hand from the patient and helps her out of the chair. He escorts her out of the room.

****

Carter: He's got the best doctors in the country working on him and he's young and vibrant, despite the loss of his kidneys. He's a fighter and he's in excellent care. He will be just fine. There are other patients that need our care downstairs and I'm sure as much as he would love all this attention he wouldn't want us to neglect others in need.

****

Jing-Mei: How could this happen to him? What kind of sick, twisted monster could have done this?

****

Carter: I don't know and we may never know unless he wakes up and can give the police some information. All I keep thinking is it was suppose to be me.

As Carter and Jing-Mei leave the ICU, the questions still remain fresh in their minds: What happened to Dr. Dave Malucci? Will they ever know who is responsible for this horrid act? Are they going to lose their friend and colleague?

STAY TUNED!!! To be continued

Please read and review.


	2. Blind Date

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: The ER staff worries about Dr. Dave's condition while Jing-Mei holds vigil at his bedside. They wonder what happened to their colleague and if he will ever come out of his coma after 2 months.

__

Part 2

Four months earlier:

The ER has finally slowed down and Jing-Mei is sitting in the lounge staring at a picture of her son, Michael. She tries to hold back her tears but can't. Carter enters the lounge and sees an upset Jing-Mei.

****

Carter: Are you ok there, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: I just received a letter from Michael's adoptive parents and they sent me a picture of him at his first birthday. I guess I just miss him so much even though I gave him up right after he was born. He is still my son and there will always be a bond there. Never mind me John, I'm just feeling sorry for myself.

****

Carter: Everyone has the right to do that sometimes. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. I knew you would understand.

****

Carter: What you need is to get your mind on something else. You need to go out and enjoy yourself for a night. How long has it been since you had a date?

****

Jing-Mei: Too long. I don't think I even remember how to have a good time.

****

Carter: Well then it's settled. I'm going to find you a date and you are going to have a night out.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright, John. Besides I'm not even seeing anyone right now.

****

Carter: Not a problem. I have just the person in mind for you and I can set it up for you. When's your next night off?

****

Jing-Mei: Tomorrow. But you are not setting me up on a blind date.

****

Carter: Yes I am and you are going. Doctor's orders.

****

Jing-Mei: You know that I can't say no to you. Alright, but if I have a lousy time you have to work graveyard shift for me the next time Weaver schedules me.

****

Carter: But, if you have a great time you have to work graveyard shift for me.

****

Jing-Mei: Deal. You certainly seem so sure of yourself.

****

Carter: Well, I can't guarantee you will have a great time but I will promise you that you will have the most interesting date of your life.

Carter leaves Jing-Mei in the lounge and re-enters the hallway just in time to see Dave run by looking over his shoulder, laughing. Then Weaver comes out of exam 1 soaking wet.

****

Carter: What did you do now, Malucci?

****

Malucci: Just having a little fun with the staff. It's dead around here. I'm just trying to liven things up.

****

Carter: By tormenting Dr. Weaver.

****

Malucci: Hey, I thought Abby was coming through the door in exam 1. She was the one who was suppose to be doused, not Festus.

****

Carter: You will never learn, will you Dave? If you're that restless I have a friend who needs cheering up. What are you doing tomorrow night?

****

Malucci: Working. Why?

****

Carter: If I cover your shift tomorrow, will you go out on a blind date with my friend.

****

Malucci: This is a joke, right? Has to be. What's in it for you?

****

Carter: Nothing except to see my friend have a good time and I know if anyone can show her one, it's you.

****

Malucci: If you cover my shift tomorrow, I will marry your friend. Just kidding. Don't take me up on that. But if this is some sort of joke I have to warn you, you're messing with the king of practical jokes. So don't even go there, Carter.

****

Carter: Trust me, Dave. This is on the level. Promise.

****

Malucci: So, who is this friend of yours. Is she hot? Does she work here? What's her name?

****

Carter: Hold on there a minute, Italian Stallion. If I told you all that it wouldn't be a blind date now, would it?

****

Malucci: So help me, Carter. If this is some lame practical joke I'll...(_smacking his fist into his open hand)_

****

Carter: Relax old friend. Dr. Carter is going to take care of you. (_patting Dave's shoulder)_

Malucci starts to walk away doubtful. Not paying attention to where he's going he bangs into Jing-Mei coming out of the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: Yo! Watch out Malucci. Look where you're going next time. Clumsy adolescent.

****

Malucci: Well, excuuuuuuse me! Your highness. Not all of us can be as coordinated as you.

****

Carter(_thinking to himself)**: **_Yes, this date is going to work out just fine.

Later that night, Carter meets with Jing-Mei and Dave separately and gives them the directions to the restaurant where he made the reservations and the time to meet. 

****

Malucci: You have got to be kidding, LaPierre's. That's French, isn't it? I can't afford that. Besides, I don't like former wear. 

****

Carter: Are you deliberately trying to back out of this date, Malucci?

****

Malucci: No, it's just that I want to enjoy this night and if I don't feel comfortable... like when they bring over the check and expect me to pay it and find out I can't, I just figured a tuxedo would not be appropriate attire to wash dishes in.

****

Carter: Don't worry. I'm taken care of everything. This night is on me. But any other nights out are at your own expense.

As Carter starts out the ER doors and heads for his car, he is stopped by Haleh.

****

Haleh: Dr. Carter, you forgot to sign your last patient's discharge papers.

****

Carter: Sorry Haleh, I just have something else on my mind. 

****

Haleh: You've been hanging around Dr. Dave too much.

****

Carter: It won't happen again.

****

Haleh: See that it doesn't. I don't get paid to follow you doctors around doing your job.

Carter starts to head towards his car and just misses seeing a man who had jotted down his license plate number and the make and model of his car. With the darkness setting in for the night, Carter jumps in his car and remains totally unaware that he's being watched.

The next night at LaPierre's, Dave dressed handsomely in his rented tux waits patiently for his date to show up. Within a few minutes he hears a waiter approach him from behind. 

****

Waiter: Doctor, your party has arrived. 

As Dave stands up and turns around, he notices who his party is at the same time Jing-Mei sees who her blind date is.

****

Malucci and Jing-Mei_(thinking to themselves)_**: **I'm going to kill you Carter.

Deciding not to make a scene and realizing the meal is already paid for, the doctors go ahead with the date, although both are obviously very uncomfortable.

Dave holds Jing-Mei's chair out for her as she looks at the wine list.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take a chardonnay.

****

Malucci: Same here.

The waiter leaves to get their drinks, Dave breaks the silence.

****

Malucci: I hope you don't think I set this up with Carter. Believe me I'm just as surprised as you are.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't blame you for this one, amazingly. Carter conned you just like he conned me.

As the evening progressed, their seemed to be little conversation between the two.

****

Jing-Mei: Is something wrong, Dave? (_noticing him tugging at his bowtie)_

****

Malucci: Well, I'm just not use to formal wear. But what about you? You keep squirming.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you as uncomfortable as I am here?

****

Malucci: Yeah, but I thought you were use to being in places like this.

****

Jing-Mei: True, but not on a blind date with a colleague.

****

Malucci: If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get out of here and go somewhere fun, more casual. Are you game?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, let's get out of here.

Dave and Jing-Mei drive back to their houses and get into more casual wear. Then they decide to go miniature golfing. Around 1 am, Dave drives Jing-Mei home.

****

Jing-Mei: Believe it or not, I really had a great time tonight.

****

Malucci: You're not just saying that to please Carter and so I won't kill him tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: No. I really did have fun. Carter lives and has nothing to fear from either of us.

****

Malucci: Good. Because I enjoyed myself, too. Maybe we could go out again, sometime.

****

Jing-Mei: I'd like that very much. Except I have to cover Carter's graveyard shift next time he's scheduled for one.

****

Malucci: We will work it out somehow. Goodnight, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodnight, Dave.

Dave leans over Jing-Mei to give her a subtle kiss goodnight, but they lock lips and stay poised in that position for several minutes. When they both start to realize what just happen they stop kissing and part ways. Jing-Mei enters her door as Dave heads towards his car. 

****

Malucci: _(Putting a fist in the air and pulling it down)_YES!!! Thank you, Carter.

****

Jing-Mei: _(Leaning against the inside of her front door, smiling)_Thank you, Carter.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Carter can't help but wonder how the blind date is going and how much trouble he's in for later that day when he sees his colleagues.

The phone ringing brings Carter out of his daydream.

****

Randi: Cook County ER. How may I help you? _(pause) _Yes, he's right here. Dr. Carter, phone call.

Carter reaches for the phone and hears a muffled voice on the other end.

****

Carter: Dr. Carter, here.

****

Voice on phone: Is this Dr. John Truman Carter III?

****

Carter: Yes, who is this?

****

Voice on phone: I'm going to get you. (_hang up)_

****

Carter: Hello. hello. Is someone there? _(he shrugs his shoulders and hangs up)_

****

Randi: Is something wrong, Dr. Carter?

****

Carter: Just a wrong number I guess. But it's the third one I got tonight._( thinking for a minute than shaking his head and laughing it off) _Malucci!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	3. Truth During A Storm

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: As Dr. Dave lays in a coma, his ER colleagues hold vigil while trying to figure out what happened to him. Four months ago, Carter sets Dave and Jing-Mei up on a blind date. Meanwhile, Carter is receiving mysterious calls.

__

Part 3

Later that day, Carter is at his locker when Jing-Mei walks in.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you off now, Carter?

****

Carter_(tired)_**:** Yeah, finally.

****

Jing-Mei: Rough night?

****

Carter: Slumber party fire. Two girls and one parent died.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, can't save them all. I know you did your best.

****

Carter: You are trying to avoid the subject. 

****

Jing-Mei: What subject would that be?

****

Carter: You know very well what I'm talking about. The blind date.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, you mean the one with Malucci.

****

Carter: This was not meant to be a joke. I really thought you two would be good together so don't hate me too much.

****

Jing-Mei: Relax John, everything's alright. Actually we had a nice time.

****

Carter: No way. I think I'll hear a different story from Malucci when he gets here.

Just then Dave walks into the lounge.

****

Malucci: Did I hear my name mentioned?

****

Carter: Yeah, we were talking about your night together.

Dave walks over to Jing-Mei and gives her a kiss and she kisses him back. Carter does a double-take.

****

Carter: What _is _going on here? OK, Never mind. I get it. Ha ha, the joke's on me. You two can quit the act now.

Both Dave and Jing-Mei look at each other then at Carter confused.

****

Malucci: What is your problem, Carter? Isn't this what you wanted to happen? You set us up on a blind date with each other and now you're upset because we had a good time. Sorry to disappoint you Carter, but we really had fun.

Carter looks at Jing-Mei because he knows she can't carry a practical joke very far. When she doesn't break up laughing, Carter realizes that his matchmaking did work.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry John. But thank you for everything you've done. 

As she exits the lounge, she gives Carter a little peck on the cheek. But her kiss with Malucci is on the lips and much longer and more sincere. They finally break apart.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, if you're not doing anything after work today, let's go out again.

****

Malucci: You got it. See you later, honey.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodbye sweetheart. Bye John. 

She blows Malucci another kiss and he pretends to catch it. Carter is dumb-founded trying to make sense of it all as Jing-Mei walks out into the hall. Before Dave can leave, Carter grabs his arm.

****

Carter: Congratulations. I'm glad you two had a wonderful time. But there's one thing I don't understand. If you're not mad at me, what were all those phone calls about this morning?

****

Malucci: What phone calls are you talking about?

****

Carter: The ones you made to me here all night long and into the morning telling me you were going to get me.

****

Malucci: Not me. Had to be someone else playing with your head. Well, I better get to work before Festus comes looking for me. Thanks for last night. I owe you one.

Carter is left alone in the lounge still pondering the phone calls, convinced that it was Malucci's handywork and reasoning that Malucci's only denying it because he caught on to him so soon. As Carter removes his jacket from his locker a note falls out. He picks it up and deciphers the bad handwriting and reads it.

The note says "_I'm waiting for you, Carter"_

****

Carter(_ thinking to himself)_**: **Just try to deny this one, Malucci.

Carter places the note back in his locker, slams the door, yawns and leaves the hospital until his shift begins at 8am the next morning.

All through the day, whenever Malucci and Jing-Mei met they would flirt with each other. By now, everyone in the ER knew Carter set them up and their constant flirting with each other was making everyone else nauseous.

****

Malik_(watching the love struck doctors)_**: **Is anyone else getting ready to puke?

****

Kerry: I know this is sick, but if it keeps Malucci's mind off practical jokes then I think I can deal with it. Besides, Jing-Mei is a good doctor and maybe some of that talent will rub off onto her new boyfriend.

Over the next couple of weeks, Dave and Jing-Mei spend all their free time together. She takes him to the art museum and the opera and he takes her to the drag races, bowling, his hockey games. Even though they obviously have different interests, they manage to have fun wherever they go.

On this one particular stormy night, they decide to stay in at Dave's apartment. They order pizza, drink beer and watch videos that Dave forgot to return.

****

Jing-Mei: Well that was interesting. I really don't enjoy war movies but there was just something about that U-571 that I liked. Maybe it was just that sailor named Anthony Mazzolla that I just couldn't get enough of. He was sooooo good looking. Too bad he had to die in it.

****

Malucci: Don't you think he looked a little like me?

****

Jing-Mei_ (thinking for a moment)_**:** No way. Not at all. He was so much more built then you are.

****

Malucci: Is not.

****

Jing-Mei: Is too. 

They start to wrestle on the couch and in the process some beer in the can that Dave is holding gets spilled on his shirt.

****

Malucci: Sticky. I guess I'm going to have to change.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess so.

Dave heads to his bedroom and shuts the door. Jing-Mei, curious about what Malucci actually hides under his famous blue scrub shirt heads over to Dave's bedroom and swings the door open, not prepared for what she is about to see.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you suddenly so modest....Oh, my god!!

She sees numerous scars on his back as he whips around trying to hide them.

****

Malucci: What the hell do you think you're doing?!

****

Jing-Mei: I'm so sorry, Dave. I guess I should have knocked. I'm sorry. I think I better leave now.

Before Dave has a chance to put on another shirt, Jing-Mei runs to the door. Knowing this is the best relationship he's been in for a long time he heads after her and stops her from leaving.

****

Malucci: I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please stay.

****

Jing-Mei: I'd like to stay. I didn't mean to barge into your room and invade your privacy.

****

Malucci: That's alright. You were bound to find out my little secret eventually if we were going to take this relationship any further: to the next step.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened to you?

****

Malucci: Dad was sick both physically and mentally for a long time.

****

Jing-Mei: Your father did this to you?

****

Malucci (_blushing and with tears in his eyes, he nods)_**: **Yes, he did. I was a bad kid growing up. Always getting into trouble.

****

Jing-Mei: Just like you do now?

****

Malucci: Worse. Much, much worse.

****

Jing-Mei: I doubt that. But even still, you didn't deserve to be hurt. What did he do to you exactly?

****

Malucci _(shaking his head constantly)_**: **You don't want to know. Because if you do you won't love me anymore. Besides, I don't want your pity.

****

Jing-Mei: I do want to know and I won't pity you. As far as not loving you, it's too late because I'm already madly in love with you. So please, open up to me.

****

Malucci: Well, my dad had bad kidneys as far back as I can remember. That didn't stop him from drinking all the time or fraternizing with his mob connections. When he came in from being on dialysis or sitting at a bar or hanging with his _friends_ he would be in a lousy mood. We knew this. My mom, sister and I knew just to keep our distance. But I still got into trouble, knowing what waited for me at home. One day when I was six, I got suspended from the first grade for putting a cherry bomb in the toilet. Dad, who worked as a forman in a sheet metal warehouse, came home and heard about my suspension. He went down to the basement and sent me to my room without dinner. Going to bed on an empty stomach was nothing, compared to what I knew was going to happen to me when I saw dad go into the basement. After about an hour, he came into my room and he beat me with his belt buckle and kicked me. Then he turned me on my stomach and pulled my shirt up and then came ultimate punishment. He took his soldering iron and placed it on my back. I screamed my lungs out and my mom, who was sitting with my little sister in her bedroom, couldn't take it anymore. She came into my room and tried to stop him, but he grabbed her and threw her down the steps. Her neck broke. She died instantly. She laid on the floor all night. Finally, in the morning when dad sobered up he called an ambulance and told them she fell down the steps. They believed him and the abuse continued on for years. I hated my old man. He not only took my mother away from me but he took my childhood and innocence away too. 

****

Jing-Mei: Your innocence? How?

****

Malucci: When I was 8 years old he came home in the middle of the night, drunk as usual, knocking anything in his way down. I heard him coming up the steps and into my room. I was preparing for my beating or the soldering iron, but they didn't come. Instead, I got something worse. Something I never expected. He grabbed me by my throat, threw me on my bed faced down, pulled my pajama pants and underwear down and just when I thought I was going to get a spanking he....(_nearly hysterical at this point and not wanting to go on)_

****

Jing-Mei: He what? Please Dave. It's alright. Go on. I'm here to help.

****

Malucci: HE RAPED ME!!!! OVER AND OVER THAT ENTIRE NIGHT. 

****

Jing-Mei _(with tears in her eyes and almost as hysterical as Dave was)_**: **Dear God. _(without thinking she blurted out) _and you let him.

Malucci, who was totally hysterical at this point, ran into his bedroom. Jing-Mei, realizing what she had said went after him.

****

Malucci: Let him. Let him. He was 6ft tall, 195 lbs and I was 8 years old, barely 3ft tall and about 65lbs. You tell me, WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO TO STOP HIM?!

****

Jing-Mei: I'm so sorry, Dave. I don't know why I said that. Of course, there was nothing you could do to prevent him from.... you know.

Jing-Mei took Dave's tear-stained face into her hands and started wiping it dry. He pulled away.

****

Malucci: Please don't. I'm Italian trash. You deserve better. You shouldn't be here. Go home, please.

****

Jing-Mei: I am right where I belong and there's no way I'm going to leave you now. You are just as good or as bad as anyone else, Italian or not. You are not trash.

He took her into his arms and fell with her back on his bed. As he undid the buttons to her blouse and her bra, she went to work on his pants. He lifted himself off the bed so she could remove his pants fully. She pulled down his underwear and he rolled her over on her back and placed his fully hard and erect cock in her, while they continued to kiss she could feel him push himself completely into her and she started to moan with great and total pleasure. Once Dave started to come, Jing-Mei took his wet penis into her mouth and started to lick it. Dave grabbed at her breasts and started sucking on her nipples. Taking a break from the activities, they laid on the bed, with Jing-Mei's head on Dave's muscular chest.

****

Malucci: Well, did I meet your expectations?

****

Jing-Mei: That and much more. And you were right. You are built like that sailor, Anthony Mazzola in the movie.

They both laughed.

****

Malucci: I do love you so much. I never told anyone about my childhood before.

****

Jing-Mei: And I love you, too. Dr. Dave. And you can trust me to keep your secret as well.

With the thunder and lightning outside, Dave and Jing-Mei were just as content to be on the inside doing what they were doing.

****

Malucci: Ready to go another round?

****

Jing-Mei: You bet. My Italian Stallion.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	4. Mistaken Identity

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: As the ER staff holds vigil by a comatose Dr. Dave's bedside, they continued to wonder what happened to him. Four months earlier Carter sets Dave and Jing-Mei up on a blind date which works out better than he expected. After weeks of dating, Jing-Mei learns a devastating secret about Dave and then they make love for the first time. Meanwhile, Carter is getting mysterious phone calls.

__

Part 4

During mid-afternoon shift, Carter is at the admit desk and he is starting to get very frustrated with all the mystery phone calls he's been receiving. He sees Jing-Mei coming out from the ladies' room wiping her mouth. 

****

Carter: Are you alright, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, just a little nauseous. 

****

Carter: Maybe you're coming down with that cold that's going around.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe. But I don't think so. Did you want something?

****

Carter: Oh yeah. How are you and Dave getting along?

****

Jing-Mei: Fine. Why do you ask? Has Dave said something to you?

****

Carter: No. Is he still mad at me for setting you guys up?

****

Jing-Mei: He was never mad at you.

****

Carter: Then why all the phone calls?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. If you have a problem with my boyfriend then you two settle it and leave me out of it. OH NO.....(_as she covers her mouth and runs back into the bathroom)_

****

Carter: I'd have that checked out if I were you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks for the advice...(_continuing to vomit in the toilet)_

An hour later, Dave enters the ER doors to begin his shift. He sees everyone gathered around the admit desk.

****

Malucci: You guys aren't still gawking over those nude shots we got of Romano at last New Years' Eve party.

****

Abby: No, that's getting old. 

****

Luka: We're reading the article about the new cancer research wing that Carter's family is donating to the hospital. There's a whole story about the presentation tonight. Dr. Romano is expecting anyone who is not working to be there to support the hospital.

****

Malucci: Well, that let's me off the hook. I don't get off until 2 am.

****

Haleh: Somehow I don't think Romano will miss you, Dr. Dave.

****

Malucci: Anyway, has anyone seen Jing-Mei?

****

Randi: She's been spending most of the day in the bathroom. Summer cold. Dr. Finch is checking her out in exam 2.

****

Malucci: Thanks.

As Malucci heads toward exam 2, he runs into Carter who promptly stands in his way.

****

Malucci: What is your problem, Carter?

****

Carter: When are you going to stop with the phone calls? I thought you were happy that I set you up with Jing-Mei.

****

Malucci: I am. I've never been happier. These past weeks have been the best in my life and I believe I already thanked you for getting Jing-Mei and me together. And I told you before I don't know anything about any phone calls. Now if you'll get out of my way so I can get to work. It's not you that Festus will be yelling at for loafing around. Excuse me.

Again as Dave headed towards exam 2,he was stopped this time by Dr. Weaver.

****

Kerry: Well Malucci, are we planning to see patients today or just waste time running around the hospital playing jokes and flirting.

****

Malucci: Seeing patients, of course Chief. But first I have to speak with Jing-Mei.

****

Kerry: That can wait. Your patients can't, doctor.

****

Malucci: But, but....

****

Kerry: NOW MALUCCI!!! MOVE IT!!!!

****

Malucci (_mumbling to himself)_**:** Move this, Festus.(_flipping her the bird)_

****

Kerry (_turning around and catching Malucci's finger action)_**: **What was that Malucci?

****

Malucci (_turning his finger to point into curtain 1)_**: **I'll start in here, Chief.

****

Kerry: Good idea.

An hour later, Malucci is coming out of sutures and heads over to the admit desk. He's just finished discharging his patient and was filling out the final paperwork when the date on the form caught his attention.

****

Malucci: Shit! Today's June 10th.

****

Randi: So what?

****

Malucci: Never mind. Excuse me.

Malucci leaves the admit desk and heads down to radiology where he knows Jing-Mei is awaiting x-rays on her patient. They embrace and kiss when they see each other. 

****

Malucci: Jing-Mei, what time do you get off tonight?

****

Jing-Mei: About 8:00. Why?

****

Malucci: That's about the time I take my dinner break. Meet me over at Doc Magoo's. I have something for you.

****

Jing-Mei: Good, I have something to tell you. But I don't think I can wait until tonight. I'm pregnant.

Malucci's jaw dropped and he tried to be excited but he just couldn't be.

****

Malucci: How far along are you?

****

Jing-Mei: A little over 2 months? Why? 

****

Malucci: There's still time to do something about it then.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean an abortion!

Malucci nods.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't be serious, Dave. I am not going to kill this baby. How could you even suggest that? I thought you were against that.

****

Malucci: I am. It's just that... I want the baby more than ever but....

****

Jing-Mei: But what?

****

Malucci: I'm scared.

****

Jing-Mei: So am I. After what happened with Michael. I don't know if having another baby is good for me and this new baby will never take his place but I think I'm ready to try again.

****

Malucci: It's not the same with me. I, too have a son and I have done my best to keep my distance from him. I love Rusty, but I'm scared to be around him because of my past. I just send the check every month, I've never even seen him.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't know you had a son. Why didn't you tell me?

****

Malucci: Too many questions that I wasn't ready to answer.

****

Jing-Mei: How old is Rusty?

****

Malucci: He's six. The same age I was when my dad's abuse got worse. You know what they said during our Psyche rotation. Abuse runs in patterns. I'm afraid that if I get too close to Rusty or the new baby that I will turn into my dad.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not going to happen. You are too gentle and you love kids. I've seen you with the children in the ER. I always knew you would make an excellent father someday. Aren't you the one always wanting to take a chance. Well, why not start with us. It'll be okay.

****

Malucci (_tears in his eyes and voice)_**: **Promise.

****

Jing-Mei: Promise.

They hug each other and only break when the radiologist hands Jing-Mei her x-rays.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you ready to share our news with everyone?

****

Malucci: Sure, why not.

Malucci and Jing-Mei head back up into the ER and make their announcement. Surprisingly, they are overwhelmed with congratulations.

****

Kerry: Well, let's hope this baby is on time. Something it's father never is.

****

Malucci: Very funny, chief. See you tonight at Doc Magoo's, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Just don't be late. I'm going straight to the presentation afterwards.

Two hours later, Dave decides to take his lunch break outside the hospital. He heads for his car and gets in it. But, it doesn't start. He pops the hood and sees his fan belt busted. Not enough time to fuss with it now he runs back into the ER and sees Carter.

****

Malucci: Yo Carter! Let me borrow your car?

****

Carter: What for?

****

Malucci: Today is June 10th. It's Jing-Mei's birthday and I have to get her a present to give to her tonight.

****

Carter: Don't tell me you forgot your girlfriend's birthday? (_scraping his fingers together)_ Shame, Dave, Shame.

****

Malucci: Hold the sarcastic remarks until later. Just give me the keys.

****

Carter: Only if you admit you were the one who's been pranking me on the phone.

****

Malucci: Alright, whatever. Now can I borrow the car?

****

Carter: Fill it up with gas. I need it for tonight to get to the presentation.

****

Malucci: Will do.

Carter heads back to the board to look for his next patient when the phone rings.

****

Randi: Cook County ER. How may I help you? (_pause)_ He's right here. Dr. Carter, phone call.

****

Carter: Dr. Carter, here.

****

Voice on phone: Tonight's the night, Carter. (_hangs up)_

****

Carter: Hello. Hello. That's the thanks I get for lending you my car, Malucci. And on my own car phone, too.

Malucci gets inside Carter's car and heads off to pick up Jing-Mei's birthday present: an engagement ring. Little does Malucci know he's being watched from afar. From across the parking lot, a man is stalking Malucci with a pair of binoculars. When he sees Carter's car drive off he puts down the binoculars, picks up his cell phone and dials it.

****

Stalker(_with Italian accent)_**: **Carter, just left the hospital. I'm on his tail. He's headed down Bustleton Blvd. He has to come back this way to go to his family's presentation in a couple of hours. I'll follow him and when he starts to head back I'll call you. Start driving down to Bustleton. When I give the word we play hit and grab with the rich doctor.

****

Man on phone(_with Italian accent)_**: **I'm on my way.

He puts down his phone and prepares to meet his friend.

****

Second man(_with Italian accent)_**: **You know what to do, right, We don't want Carter dead. At least, not yet. But if he gives you any trouble you can control him anyway you see fit.

The second man throws down the local paper with a picture of the hospital on it and a story about the presentation the Carter family will be making.

It takes his entire lunch hour but he finds the perfect ring for Jing-Mei. He knows this is sudden but with the baby coming he wants to start off right by getting married to its mother. He heads back to the hospital but remembers he has to get gas in the car. As he turns into the gas station, two cars pull up on the opposite side of the street. When Malucci gets back into the car and prepares to pull out of the gas station, one of his stalkers signals the other to pull up just in front of him. As Dave heads into a secluded intersection, he is immediately bumped in the back causing him to rear end the car in front of him.

****

Malucci: WHAT THE HELL!!!

Dave stops the car and as he is preparing to get out of the car to speak with the other drivers, a man walks up next to his door preventing him from getting out. 

****

Malucci: Do you mind getting out of the way so I can...WHAT THE..

Just then Dave is grabbed from behind and a rag is forced over his face. As he struggles everything starts to turn black as the men pull Dave from the car.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	5. The Phone Call

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Disclaimer: I do not own the ER cast but I do own Dave's abductors: Rico, Frankie and Dino.

Previously on ER: The ER staff wonders what happened to a comatose Dave. Four months earlier, Carter set Dave and Jing-Mei up on a blind date with surprising results. Jing-Mei learned about Dave's past and Dave learned that Jing-Mei's pregnant. With some regrets in his mind, he decided to be a father to his baby and a husband to Jing-Mei. On his way back from getting an engagement ring for Jing-Mei on her birthday, he is carjacked.

__

Part 5

During his struggle with his two abductors, Dave rips his arm on the seatbelt leaving behind a blood covered driver's seat and the engagement ring he dropped. Once his abductors have him out of the car, they put his unconscious body into the trunk of one of their cars and drive off.

Back at the hospital:

****

Carter_(at the admit desk)_**: **Has anyone seen Malucci?

****

Randi: He hasn't checked back in from lunch yet.

****

Carter: Damn him. He knew I needed to leave work early to get ready for the presentation tonight. I'll just call a cab to get me home. When Malucci comes back, tell him to stay put and to call me, I'll come back here and pick up the car, I have to pick Abby up here anyway.

****

Randi: Sure.

****

Kerry: Yeah, and IF you see Malucci tell him he's on scut work for the rest of the week for being late and that's just for starters.

After driving around for over an hour, the abductors car finally pulls into a parking lot at the airport. The car stops in front of Hangar # 7. The men get out of the car and open the steel doors. They head for the trunk to obtain their hostage. When they open it, they see a groggy Malucci waking up. He turns towards them and sees a blurry # 7 but before he can focus his eyes on his abductors, he feels a blunt force to the head and is unconscious again. They carry him inside. 

****

Frankie: Now what do we do with Carter?(_still thinking that Malucci is Carter)_

****

Dino: Tie him up in that chair and blindfold him. We still have a little time before his family and friends gather at the banquet hall.

Meanwhile Carter back at his house, dressed in a tux keeps looking at his watch. Thinking that maybe Randi forgot to give Malucci his message or Malucci was just being Malucci and irresponsibly didn't call him he calls the hospital. After several tries and getting a busy signal, he decides to take his limo to the hospital to pick Abby up. On his way out his phone starts ringing.

****

Carter: Well, it's about time Dave.

He answers the phone only to find out it's Abby.

****

Carter: Dr. Carter. (_pause) _Oh, it's just you, Abby.

****

Abby: What do you mean--just me.

****

Carter: Sorry, I didn't mean that. I was expecting Da... oh, never mind. I'm on my way to the hospital to pick you up now. 

****

Abby: Well, I'm not quite ready yet. I'm going to use the doctor's showers and I have my dress hanging up in the lounge. I should be ready soon. But the reason I called was to let you know that young girl from the MVA that you treated was just getting out of surgery and I thought you would like to know. 

****

Carter: That's good. I'll go visit her while I wait for you to get ready.

****

Abby: See you later, then.

As Carter dashes towards the door, he forgets Abby's corsage and runs back in to get it from the table. He snatches at it and doesn't realize his pager falls off and rolls under the table.

Back at the hangar, Malucci starts to regain consciousness. He's still a little dazed from the blow to the head. 

****

Malucci: What the hell happened? Who hit me?

****

Frankie: SHUTUP , PAISAN!

As Malucci gets his bearings back, he realizes he is tied up and blindfolded.

****

Malucci: What is going on? Who are you?

****

Rico: You're not the one asking the questions here. Now just shutup, Carter and you won't get hurt.

As Malucci starts struggling with his bonds, it hits him that they called him **_Carter_**. Thinking back the last thing he can clearly remember is coming back from the jewelry store **_in Carter's car._** He now knows that they think he's Carter and this was a setup to kidnap Carter. Not knowing what they will do to him if they learn the truth, he decides to keep quiet about his true identity.

The banquet is in full force and most of the hospital staff is in attendance. All are wondering where Carter is. They don't want to start the presentation until he gets there. They tried to page him with no response. They tried calling the hospital but met with busy signals.

Back at the hospital, Abby and Carter are leaving for the banquet, knowing they are late but liking that they get to make an entrance. They get in Carter's limo and start to drive off. Half way there, the engine konks out. The driver looks under the hood to see the problem. 

****

Abby: This is just great. We are going to be later than we already are.

****

Carter: Tell me about it. Gamma's never going to speak to me again. 

****

Abby: Maybe we should call there and let them know what happened.

****

Carter: Do you have your cell phone on you?

****

Abby: No. I forgot to pay last month's bill on it. Don't you?

****

Carter: I didn't think I would need it tonight, so I left it home to recharge. We can use the phone in the car.

****

Limo Driver: Sorry, Dr. Carter. The phone won't work without the car engine.

****

Abby: Of all places to break down. The middle of no where. There's not a store, house or payphone in sight for miles.

****

Carter_(grinning)_**:** Kind of sexy, huh?

****

Abby_(disgusted)_**: **Give me a break.

So Carter and Abby have no choice but to sit in the car and wait for another car to come by or the driver to fix the problem.

At the banquet hall, Kerry finally gets through to the hospital only to be told that Carter left the hospital over 45 minutes ago.

****

Kerry: Well, according to Randi, Carter should be on his way here now.

****

Gamma: I guess I can stall for a little while longer.

Then a nearby phone rings, Mark answers it.

****

Mark: Hello, Dr. Green here. Can I help you?

****

Dino: Is this where the Carter family is holding the presentation for the hospital.

****

Mark: Yes it is.

****

Dino: Well, keep your voice down and look natural.

****

Mark: Is this a joke? Malucci, is that you? This is not funny.

****

Dino: No joke. We carjacked your Dr. Carter and have him here and unless we get 10 million dollars he will be taking a very long nap on a hard slab in your morgue. DO NOT CALL THE POLICE OR ELSE? We will call back with the details. (_hangs up)_

A dumb-founded Mark hangs up the phone as a small crowd gathers.

****

Gamma: Was that John, Dr. Green?

****

Mark_(still in shock)_**: **No it wasn't.

****

Elizabeth: Mark, sweetheart, is everything alright?

****

Mark: No it isn't.

****

Luka: Then who was that on the phone?

****

Peter: Mark?

****

Mark: I'm not sure. They said they had Carter and if we don't pay them 10 million dollars they will kill him.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	6. Ransom Call

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: Dave lies in a coma while everyone wonders what happened to him. Four months earlier after being set up on a blind-date, Dave and Jing-Mei become a couple. After learning of Dave's past, Jing-Mei and Dave make love. Several weeks later they learn she is pregnant. On the way back from getting an engagement ring, Dave is carjacked when he is mistaken for Carter. At the hospital banquet, Mark gets a call from _Carter's _abductors asking for a 10 million dollar ransom.

__

Part 6

At the banquet hall, the ER staffers are stunned by what Mark tells them.

****

Gamma: Oh my god! My poor John.

****

Peter: Are you sure that's what they said, Mark?

****

Mark: Yes, positive. They said they carjacked Carter and if we want to see him alive again we have to pay them 10 million dollars.

****

Kerry: I'll call the police.

****

Mark: No, Kerry. They said no police. They were very clear about that. They said they would call back with the details.

****

Luka: We can't just sit around and do nothing.

****

Mark: And if we do call the police and they are watching us, they will kill Carter. Is that what you want, Luka? Do you want Carter's death on your conscience?

****

Luka: No, but...

****

Peter: Luka's right. We can't just stand here with our tails between our legs.

****

Elizabeth: I don't like it either but I'm afraid for Carter. Ms. Carter, what do you think we should do?

****

Gamma: Maybe if we call the police and tell them to be very discreet, we can pull it off.

****

Mark(_defeated)_**: **We can give it a try. I don't know what else to do until they call back.

****

Kerry: I'll call the cops.

At the hangar, the abductors construct their plans while a frustrated Malucci sits nearby.

****

Malucci: What are you guys doing over there? Maybe I can help? Anything beats being tied to this chair.

****

Rico: This doesn't concern you.

****

Malucci: Somehow, I doubt that. If it doesn't concern me then what am I doing here?

****

Frankie: Making us a ton of money. NOW SHUT UP, PAISAN!!!

****

Malucci: You guys are not being very nice hosts. The least you can do is put on a tv for me to watch if I'm going to be here for awhile. Of course, it might be a little hard to see with this blindfold on, but I'm flexib...

****

Rico, Frankie and Dino: SHUT THE HELL UP, ALREADY RICH BOY!!!

****

Malucci: So how much are you asking for me?

The abductors have chose to ignore Malucci as difficult as that is and Malucci is making sure his presence is known.

****

Rico: We give them enough time for the news to set in and then we make our next phone call with the first instructions.

****

Dino: But, that will give them enough time to call the police.

****

Malucci: Yeah, and then they'll trace the call.

****

Rico: We just make sure we don't stay on the phone long eno....(_realizing Malucci has joined the conversation)._ You stay the hell out of this! 

****

Malucci: I was only trying to help.

****

Rico: Never mind. I specifically told them not to call the cops and if they care so much about this rich doctor, and I don't know why they do, they will follow orders.

****

Frankie: So who's going to make the call?

****

Malucci: I will.

****

Dino: Like hell you will.

At the banquet hall, the police arrive shortly after Gamma postpones the presentation. The Chief of Detectives, Captain Amos takes over and starts to interview all the doctors.

****

Capt. Amos: Who took the call?

****

Mark: I did.

****

Capt. Amos: And you are?

****

Mark: Dr. Mark Green. I'm an attending over at Cook County.

****

Capt. Amos: Did you recognize the voice?

****

Mark: No, but it was kind of hard to hear. It was kind of muffled.

****

Capt. Amos: What exactly did he tell you?

****

Mark: That they had carjacked Carter and they want 10 million dollars or they will kill him and that they would call with more details.

****

Capt. Amos: I'm going to need a description of Dr. Carter's car.

****

Gamma: I can give that to you.

****

Capt. Amos: And who are you, madam?

****

Gamma: Millicent Carter, Dr. Carter's grandmother. He was driving a blue, four door, 2000 Lexus. 

****

Capt. Amos: Do you know the license plate number?

****

Gamma: Yes, it's his birthday OCT020.

****

Capt. Amos: Sgt. Davis, check that out. See if we can get a location on the car.

****

Sgt. Davis: Yes, sir.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, the kidnapper obviously knows you're here and the phone number so we will make this our command base. Sgt. Palladino, I want a tap put on every phone in this place.

****

Jing-Mei: Now what do we do?

****

Capt. Amos: We wait for their phone call. After my officers ask you a few more questions, you may all leave. I really only need the immediate family here.

****

Kerry: There is no way we are leaving, now. 

****

Mark: I agree with Kerry. Carter's our friend and I think we should see this through. Is that okay, Captain?

****

Capt. Amos: Is that alright with you, Ms. Carter?

****

Gamma: I need all the moral support I can get. I don't know how I will get through this alone.

****

Capt. Amos: It's settled than.

As everyone sat around the hall waiting for the phone to ring, they start to reminisce about the times they had with Carter. 

****

Jing-Mei: Everything is going to be okay, right. I mean I'm going to ask John to be the baby's godfather. So it will all work out, won't it?

****

Elizabeth(_making sure Gamma isn't within listening distance)_**:** What happens if we lose Carter?

****

Peter: We won't. The cops know what their doing. They probably do this 10 times a day.

Gamma walks over to the doctors that are sitting around the table drinking coffee.

****

Gamma: Not with my grandson as the hostage, they don't.

****

Haleh: Well, I just can't sit around and do nothing. Does anyone want anymore coffee?

****

Everyone: Yes.

****

Lydia: I'll help you, Haleh?

The next few minutes passes without anyone saying a word. Finally the phone rings and breaks the silence.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, this is it everyone. I think you should answer the phone Dr. Green since you already established a relationship with them. Besides, if we keep letting different people answer the phone, it might tip them off to who knows about the kidnapping. We don't want to do anything to cause a panic.

Mark agrees and picks the phone up on the fifth ring.

****

Rico: It's about time you answered. What were you doing? Talking with the fuzz.

****

Mark: You said no cops. I'm not stupid enough to endanger my friend's life.

****

Rico: Keep that in mind for future reference. Who am I spe....(_yelling to the others in the room) **Shut him up back there. **_Sorry, but your doctor friend is getting hostile. How do you put up with him? Anyway, as I was saying, who am I speaking with?

****

Mark: I'm Dr. Green. Dr. Carter's boss.

****

Rico: Are you the same guy my friend was talking to earlier?

****

Mark: Yes, I am.

****

Rico: Good, you are the only one I will talk to. Understood.

****

Mark: Yes.

****

Rico: Alright, by my calculations, I only have another minute to talk since you are probably having this call traced. So listen carefully, I want you to get Carter's grandmother and the two of you go to the bank and withdraw the entire 10 million dollars and bring it back there. I'll call with the next set of instructions. You have 30 minutes or you'll get Carter back piece by piece.(_hang up)_

****

Mark: We can't get it that fas...

Mark hangs up and relays the message to the others. Capt. Amos looks over at his man on the phone line tap. The officer shakes his head no, meaning they didn't get the trace.

****

Capt. Amos: Why didn't you ask to speak with Dr. Carter?

****

Mark: They didn't give me a chance. They know we're tracing the calls. They want Ms. Carter and myself to withdraw the money tonight and bring it back here. They will call back with further details.

****

Capt. Amos: Next time they call you tell them you don't do anything until you talk to Carter first.

****

Luka: Right, we don't even know if they have Carter and if they do, if he's still okay. (_Seeing Gamma getting very upset)._ I'm sorry, Ms. Carter. I didn't mean...

****

Gamma: No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean anything by it and you're absolutely right. We need to talk to him and be sure he's still alive.

****

Capt. Amos: Are you going to be able to withdraw that much money at this time at night, Ms. Carter?

****

Gamma: You will be surprised at the influence I have in this country especially when my grandson's life is in danger.

****

Capt. Amos: Then you and Dr. Green go get the money and bring it back here. I'll have a couple of my men follow you. They will be in plainclothes. 

As Mark and Gamma head out the door, they run directly into Carter and Abby coming in the door.

****

Mark: Carter!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	7. Kidnapped: Revealed

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

Previously on ER: As the ER wonders what happened to a comatose Dr. Dave, we learn that just over 2 months previously he was carjacked on the way back from picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend and future mother of his child, Jing-Mei. His abductors think they have Carter and so does the rest of the ER who get news of the kidnapping while attending a Carter family/hospital banquet. Mark and Gamma are on their way to pick up the ransom money when....

__

Part 7

****

Mark: Carter!

****

Gamma: John! You're here!

****

Carter: Yeah, I'm here. Aren't I suppose to be? 

Carter and Abby look at Mark and Gamma completely confused. The foursome walk back into the hall and over to the cops and others.

****

Mark: Everyone, look who we found!

Everyone turns around and stand in shock as they see Carter and Abby walk in the door.

****

Kerry: You got away.

****

Carter: From the hospital?

****

Luka: No, from them.

****

Carter: From who?(_looking completely confused and not having any idea what anyone is talking about)_ Where is everyone?

****

Gamma: Gone.

****

Abby: I know we're a little on the late side but I didn't think we'd miss the entire presentation.

****

Gamma: You didn't. I postponed it.

****

Carter: Why? Just because we're late.

****

Peter: No, because we had reason to think you weren't going to show at all.

Trying to get to the bottom of this, Capt. Amos intervenes.

****

Capt. Amos: Son, can you tell us where you've been for the last couple of hours?

****

Carter: I had to pick Abby up at the hospital and then the limo broke down.

****

Kerry: Why didn't you answer your pages?

****

Carter: I didn't know I was getting paged. (_starts searching himself for his pager and coming up empty)_ I was rushing to get out of the house, I guess it might have fell off of me at home.

****

Kerry: And you couldn't pick up a phone and let us know you were going to be late.

****

Abby: We didn't have our cell phones on us and there were no phones where the limo broke down either.

****

Capt. Amos: So at no time tonight, your life was in danger?

****

Carter: Only from Gamma and what she'd do to me if I didn't show. Who are you, anyway?

****

Capt. Amos: Capt. Amos, Chief of Detectives. I was investigating this whole case.

****

Carter: What case? What is going on?

****

Peter: Never mind. We'll tell you later. It doesn't matter now that it turned out to be a hoax.

****

Mark: What I can't figure out is why they didn't say anything about the limo and Abby.

Carter and Abby continue to look completely confused.

****

Carter: Who didn't mention the limo and Abby? Come on you guys, what is going on?

****

Elizabeth: Carter, we thought you had been carjacked and kidnapped.

****

Carter: What on earth would give you that idea?

****

Mark: I got a phone call from someone who said he had you and if we didn't give them 10 million dollars they were going to kill you. I guess we just assumed they carjacked you from your Lexus.

****

Carter: They couldn't have got me in my Lexus, anyway. I haven't seen that all day. That's why I took the limo here tonight. I lent Maluc...(_pause) _Where's Dave at?

****

Kerry: You mean Dave Malucci. He'd better be at work if he knows what's good for him. He's already on my shit list for coming back from lunch late.

****

Carter: Before I left the hospital and headed home, Randi said that Malucci hasn't even checked in from lunch, yet. I told her to have him call me at home. He never did. I didn't think much about it at the time except Malucci was being his irresponsible self. But now... Jing-Mei, what did Malucci tell you when you saw him tonight?

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't see him. Do you believe that? I tell him I'm carrying his child and he stands me up.

****

Haleh: Knowing Dr. Dave, he ran for the hills at the thought of having to take on some responsibility, like a child.

****

Carter: You don't think that these people have Malucci, do you?

At the hangar, the abductors are getting nervous. 

****

Rico: Well, they should have the money by now. I'll make my next call.

****

Malucci: You guys never answered my question before. How much are you asking for me?

****

Frankie: Ten million dollars, paisan.

****

Malucci(_laughing)_**:** You guys are really barking up the wrong tree, there.

****

Rico: Why? Don't you think your family and friends would pay that to get you back? (_pause)_ Come to think of it, why would they? You've only been here a few hours and I can't wait to get rid of you.

Obviously upset by that comment, Malucci struggles with his bonds in order to get loose and put his hands on his abductors throats. He tries vigorously to shake his blindfold off to get a look at his kidnappers, but fails to.

****

Frankie: Calm down there, paisan. You aren't going anywhere. So just get comfortable.

****

Rico: Alright, they had enough time. I'm making the call. Watch him.

Back at the hall:

****

Abby: You know I wouldn't be surprised if this was a famous Malucci practical joke or just an elaborate ploy to get out of work.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, but it's not like Dave to stand me up.

****

Kerry: Are you kidding? This is exactly like him.

The phone rings and everyone quiets down and stares at it.

****

Mark: I guess we don't have to answer it now that we know it's a hoax.

****

Capt. Amos: Don't be so sure. Dr. Green answer it anyway. Remember, you want to talk to the hostage first before you do anything. Sgt. Palladino, let's get that trace going through.

****

Mark: Alright, but it's a waste of time.

****

Capt. Amos: Put it on speakerphone, I want to hear the conversation too.

Mark hits the speakerphone button.

****

Mark: Hello, is that you?

****

Rico: Yeah, you got the money?

Capt. Amos mouths the words "_ talk to the hostage"_

****

Mark: Not yet.

****

Rico: What the fuck do you mean, no?

****

Mark: I've been thinking. You haven't given us any proof that you even have our friend or that he's alive and alright. I want to talk to him.

Rico, realizing that may be the only way they get their money, pulls the phone over to Malucci and holds it up to him.(_background sounds make the conversation difficult)_

****

Rico_(whispering to Malucci)_**: **Alright Carter, talk and mind what we say. Double cross us and your life isn't worth a plug nickel, got it.

Malucci nods.

****

Malucci: Hello, who's there?

****

Mark: Malucci, is that you?

****

Malucci: Yeah Dr. Green, it's me Carter.

****

Mark: Give me a break, Malucci. We're on to your little practical joke.

****

Malucci: What are you talking about? This isn't a joke, trust me.

****

Mark_(smiling and trying to keep from laughing)_**: **Oh sure it isn't. Are you alright?

****

Malucci: For now. This damn blindfold is annoying but it could be _7 _times worse. I think the worse is the gasoline sme...

Just then Rico snatches the phone away from Malucci as Dino holds a knife to his throat and shushes him.

****

Rico_(speaking to Malucci)_**: **That was so stupid, Carter.(_back into the phone)_ Now, do we get our money or do we kill your rich doctor, here.

****

Mark: No I don't think so. I think you're going to have to do better than that to carry off this joke.

****

Rico: Hey man, this is no joke. Does this sound like a joke?

Rico orders Frankie to bust Carter(Malucci) in the back of the head repeatedly. As the cops and ER staff standby, they hear the sounds of someone getting pounded and Malucci's screams.

****

Malucci: Yo, you guys! Do something here. Give them whatever they want before they kill me! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YO...

Then the cops and ER staff heard another crack of Malucci's skull and more of Malucci's screams and pleas for help. 

****

Haleh: What are they doing? Torturing him. 

****

Kerry: You're over doing it, Malucci. Good thing you never became an actor Dave, or you'd starve.

****

Rico: That had better be enough proof. Now, our times just about up here. GET OUR MONEY! We will call back in 1 hour with the next instructions. In the meantime, we have to take care of your doctor friend here, he's a little out of sorts.(_hangs up)_

Capt. Amos deactivates the speakerphone and looks at the others.

****

Capt. Amos: Well, what do you think? Real or hoax?

****

Jing-Mei: That sounded too real. Spooky. Besides, that whole conversation with Dave was weird. I never heard him sound like that before.

****

Kerry: You are forgetting everyone, that Malucci is an expert at pranks. I'll admit that was very, very good and everything about Malucci is weird.

****

Abby: True, Malucci is a jerk. But I don't think even he will do this.

****

Sgt. Palladino: Hey Captain, we have a partial trace on that last call. We're working on trying to narrow down the location. 

Everyone wonders whether they should believe Malucci or not, when an officer walks in holding several bags.

****

Officer: We located Dr. Carter's car and this stuff was in it. 

****

Capt. Amos: What condition was the car in, officer?

****

Officer: It was a mess. Both the front and back bumpers were smashed in. The seats were ripped like there was a struggle, blood all over the inside of the car.

****

Capt. Amos: What's in the bags, officer?

****

Officer: This is a blood sample we took from the driver's seat. I had a small sample sent over to the lab. It was A+.

****

Mark: Does anyone know Malucci's blood type?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, it's A+. 

****

Abby: Doesn't mean anything. A+ isn't exactly rare.

****

Capt. Amos: What about the other bag?

****

Officer: A handkerchief was found on the floor of the car. 

Capt. Amos took the bag and opened it. Before he could sniff it, the smell hit him.

****

Capt. Amos: WHEW! They over did it a bit.

****

Peter: What are you talking about?

****

Capt. Amos: Take a whiff.

Capt. Amos hands the open bag to Peter and he smells it.

****

Peter: What is that? (_pause) _Wait a minute. That's chloroform.

****

Capt. Amos: That would explain how they got hold of your friend.

****

Kerry: IF he was kidnapped, which I doubt. Malucci is a doctor. He could easily get his hands on chloroform for this prank to work. 

****

Capt. Amos: You still have your doubts?

****

Kerry: I just know Malucci well enough to recognize one of his jokes and his sick sense of humor.

****

Capt. Amos: Well officer, tag these things as evidence and take them down to the station and did you guys impound the car? 

****

Officer_(confused)_**: **Yeah, but they're still dusting it for prints. Wait, who is Malucci?

****

Kerry: Just some crackpot resident at the hospital that gets his thrills at pulling practical jokes.

****

Capt. Amos: Officer, this is Dr. Carter. He wasn't driving his car at the time of the alleged kidnapping, Dr. Malucci was and everyone seems to think that he might be playing a prank on them. I think otherwise.

****

Officer: Okay, whatever. By the way Dr. Carter, you should be happy that we searched your car. We found your ring. Wouldn't want to lose that.

The officer handed Carter the ring and Carter without thinking grabs it and puts it in his pocket. 

****

Carter: Thank you, officer. (_pause) _Wait. ( _pulling the ring back out of his pocket)_ This isn't mine.

****

Capt. Amos: Are you sure Dr. Carter?

****

Carter: Yes, I'm sure. It's looks like something I would buy for a woman, but I've never seen it before. Unless...

****

Abby: Unless what?

****

Carter: When Malucci borrowed my car, he said he had to pick up Jing-Mei's birthday present.

****

Kerry: That still doesn't mean a thing. When Malucci pulls a prank he goes all out.

****

Carter: You don't get it, do you? Malucci can barely afford to get a haircut every six months. If he put this much money out on an expensive engagement ring like this, he intended to give it to Jing-Mei and not use it as prop for some fake kidnapping.

Everyone started seeing Carter's view and considering that this may be the real thing.

****

Capt. Amos_(on his radio)_**: **This is Capt. Amos. I need you to put an APB out on a Dr. Dave Malucci.

At the hangar, Rico, Frankie and Dino debate their next move while Malucci recovers from the numerous blows to his head. Malucci starts to feel a liquid, watery substance run down his neck and back and realizes that the rear of his head is busted open and it's his blood that he feels. 

****

Malucci: I'm bleeding to death over here.

****

Dino( _walking over to Malucci)_**:** If that's the worse that happens to you, you're lucky. Now, for the last time, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

With that Dino, lays a powerful blow across Malucci's face, with the same crowbar they used to bash his head in earlier, causing his jaw to crack.

****

Frankie: Now maybe with a busted jaw, you won't be running that BIG MOUTH OF YOURS ANYMORE, PAISAN!

****

Malucci(_ thinking to himself)_**: **Don't be so sure, my Italian compadre. 

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	8. Silenced!

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: As the ER wonders what happened to a comatose Dr. Dave, we learn that just over 2 months previously he was carjacked on the way back from picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend and future mother of his child, Jing-Mei. His abductors think they have Carter and so does the rest of the ER who get news of the kidnapping while attending a Carter family/hospital banquet. As Mark and Gamma head out to pick up the ransom money, they run into Carter and Abby coming in the door. When the kidnappers call back, the cops and ER staff learn Malucci was actually the victim. 

**__**

A/N: The words in the brackets are the interpretation for Malucci.

Part 8

****

Capt. Amos: Well, the APB should work. Hopefully, my men will locate your friend and this will turn out to be a hoax.

****

Mark: Captain, we've been talking it over and the more we think about it we don't think this is a hoax.

****

Kerry: You guys have got to be kidding? Jing-Mei, even you said Malucci's comments were weird.

****

Jing-Mei: What I said is what Dave was saying was odd and he didn't sound like himself. He was scared and that is just not Malucci.

****

Capt. Amos: Someone call the hospital and see if Dr. Malucci's checked in yet.

****

Lydia: I'll do it.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, let's just go on the assumption that this kidnapping is real. It's obvious that Dr. Carter was the intended victim. Tell me Dr. Carter, has there been any strange occurrences with you lately. Anything out of the normal?

****

Carter: No, nothing really.

Lydia comes back from calling the hospital.

****

Lydia: According to Jerry, Dr. Dave still hasn't shown up and Romano is pissed.

****

Elizabeth: Look, Malucci is a jerk, but he's smart---street smart. 

****

Jing-Mei: Elizabeth has a point. Malucci is from the streets; he knows a few a tricks. Maybe he was trying to give us a clue when they let him to talk to us.

****

Capt. Amos: That's a possibility. Sgt. Palladino, let's have the tape of that last phone conversation. I have a feeling we're missing something.

Sgt. Palladino removed the tape from the recorder and replaced it with a blank one. He got another tape player and put in the phone conversation. As Capt. Amos was about to hit the play button, Jing-Mei stopped him.

****

Jing-Mei: Please captain. Let's just listen to the beginning of the tape. I don't think I can handle hearing the ending again.

****

Capt. Amos: Okay. We can do that.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, captain.

Capt. Amos prepares to play the tape as everyone gathers around and listens very closely. The room falls completely silent.

Meanwhile, the abductors are about on their second bottle of aspirin to alleviate the migraines that Malucci is given them.

****

Rico: No wonder it's taking so long for them to get the money together. They obviously are in no hurry to get this punk back.

****

Malucci: I heard that!!

****

Frankie: Hey paisan, I thought that broken jaw of yours would shut you up!!!

****

Dino: Maybe, you should break his other jaw, huh Rico.

****

Malucci: Oh, Rico is it! Good to know that.

****

Rico: You, stupido. You said my name and Carter heard you.

****

Dino: What does it matter? He ain't getting out of here alive anyway.

****

Rico: That is beside the point.

Malucci starts to suck his teeth louder and louder and intentionally trying to annoy his keepers.

****

Rico: What the hell is your problem now, Carter.?

****

Malucci: I'm hungry. I never had lunch. 

****

Rico: Too damn bad!!!

****

Malucci: Mental reminder, Rico. Next time you kidnap someone make sure they eat first if you don't want to hear them and their stomachs growling.

****

Frankie: Hey, I'm kinda hungry, too.

****

Dino: So am I. Let's get some food from the airport cafeteria.

****

Rico: You have a death wish, el stupido. Now you told him where he is.

****

Dino: In case you haven't noticed, we have B-747's flying overhead. I think he knows where he is. So, what about the food?

****

Rico: Alright,(_pointing at Frankie)_ you go for it. What do we want to eat?

****

Malucci: Porterhouse steak!

****

Rico: You'll be eating shit out of the toilet if you don't shut the fuck up and stop interrupting.

****

Frankie and Dino: Burgers.

****

Rico: Alright, sounds good.

****

Malucci: Make mine well done, with everything on it, extra large hot fries and a vanilla milkshake--not to thick but not to watery also no salt on the fries and...

****

Rico(_whispering to Frankie and Dino)_**: **And make sure you put some crazy glue on his burger, too. 

The rotten trio start to laugh.

****

Malucci: I heard that.

At the hall, everyone listens to the tape over and over again and are getting nowhere with it. The last time they listen to the tape, they forget to shut it off and it keeps playing and they hear Malucci being tortured on it, again.

****

Jing-Mei(_upset and with tears in her eyes, slams the play button off)_**: **You promised you wouldn't play that part of the tape.

****

Capt. Amos: I'm so sorry, miss. It was an accident.

The others try to comfort Jing-Mei with little success.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't help but wonder what is happening to Dave right now.

****

Abby: I'm sure he is fine. Malucci is alot of things, that I rather not mention right now, but the most of all is a survivor.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess he'd have to be after what he's been through all his life.

****

Elizabeth: What do you mean, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing. It doesn't matter now.

****

Capt. Amos: Listen everyone, if Dr. Malucci does what they tell him, he should be okay.

Everyone looks at each other doubtful.

****

Kerry: I beg to differ with you Captain. There's one thing you don't seem to understand that the rest of us do. The doctor that they have has a REAL problem with authority.

****

Capt. Amos: Respecting it?

****

Kerry: He has no respect for it. 

****

Peter: The truth is Dr. Malucci is his own worst enemy.

****

Capt. Amos: Well then, there shouldn't really be a problem, should there?

****

Luka: Why not?

****

Capt. Amos: Hasn't anyone ever read the book, _The Ransom of Red Chief_?

****

Mark: Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

****

Capt. Amos: The little boy, in the book, who was kidnapped became so annoying that his kidnappers were willing to pay his parents to take him back off their hands. So, if your Dr. Malucci is really the pain in the ass that you said he is, then I'm sure his kidnappers can't wait to give him back.

****

Jing-Mei: Or kill him.

****

Haleh: Well, Dr. Dave's personality might actually work to his advantage for once.

The group goes back to listening to the tape.

****

Jing-Mei: I just know there's a clue from Dave in there somewhere.

****

Capt. Amos: You guys, did that sound like Dr. Malucci to you?

****

Mark: Actually, it was kind of hard to hear with all the background noises.

****

Capt. Amos: That's it!!! The background noises. What does it sound like to you?

They all concentrate real hard on the noises.

****

Luka: Planes. Definitely planes.

****

Jing-Mei: The airport. O'Hare airport.

****

Sgt. Palladino: That would make sense since the partial trace we had came from the direction of the airport.

****

Capt. Amos: But where at the airport? Where could they hold someone at there?

****

Jing-Mei: Let's just keep listening to the tape. Dave gave us a clue, I know it.

****

Capt. Amos: We have to concentrate on the only sentence that Dr. Malucci was able to say before they...silenced him.

****

Mark: Well, he was saying how uncomfortable his blindfold was and that there was a bad smell from gasoline.

****

Capt. Amos: Where do they keep gasoline at the airport?

****

Peter: In a hangar.

****

Capt. Amos: Yes, but which hangar? There has to be at least a dozen out there. 

****

Gamma: I hate to interrupt your brainstorming, but what about the ransom money?

****

Mark: I guess we forgot about that. Well, we were going to pay 10 million dollars to get Carter back. Just how much are we going to pay to get Malucci back? 

****

Peter: And do we really want Malucci back?

Jing-Mei takes offense to that remark and runs crying to the other side of the room. Peter follows her.

****

Peter: I'm sorry Jing-Mei. I didn't mean that. Without Malucci here, someone has to provide the comic relief. I know it doesn't look like it everyone, but I'm just as worried about Malucci as you are.

****

Kerry: We all are.

****

Luka: Something about this tape is bothering me. Malucci said it could be_ 7 _times worse than it was. 

****

Abby: So what?

****

Luka: Usually when people use numbers as reference they most always round off to 5 or 10. But Malucci said _7._ Why such an unusual number? Why did he pick THAT number?

****

Mark: Hangar #7. That's where they're holding him.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh good boy, Dave. Good boy.

****

Capt. Amos(_talking into his radio)_**: **Capt. Amos, here. I need you to send some men over to O'Hare airport, Hangar # 7. Surround the place but approach with extreme caution. We may have a civilian hostage inside.

****

Carter: Capt. Amos, you asked me earlier if anything out of the ordinary has happened lately. Well, I just remembered something. About six weeks ago, I started receiving mystery phone calls. 

****

Capt. Amos: What do you mean, mystery phone calls?

****

Carter: The person kept asking for me and then when I got on the phone they said, _that they were coming after me _and just yesterday I got one that said, _tonight is the night_.

Kerry: And you're just remembering this now, Carter?

****

Carter: I thought it was Malucci. I thought he was getting even with me for setting him up with Jing-Mei.

****

Capt. Amos: Did you confront Dr. Malucci about these calls?

****

Carter: He denied it. Except yesterday, he admitted that it was him. The more I think about it I guess he was just humoring me so I would lend him...(_dropping his head down in shame and sorrow)_my car.

****

Capt. Amos: Did you recognize the voice on the phone?

****

Carter: No, it was all muffled like with a rag. Probably the same rag that was used to chloroform Malucci.(_pause)_ But, I did receive a note in my locker a couple of weeks ago. Even the handwriting looked like Malucci's. Totally illegible.

****

Capt. Amos: Do you still have the note?

****

Carter: It's back in my locker at the hospital.

****

Capt. Amos: I want that note. It's evidence. We may be able to trace the handwriting or lift some prints off of it.

Capt. Amos leaves word at the hall that he can be reached at Cook County Hospital. He left for the hospital with Carter and the other ER staffers who realized they had to get to work.

At the hangar, the trio finishes eating and goes back to planning their next move. Malucci, getting restless and frustrated at being bound and blindfolded for so long starts to tap his foot on the floor.

****

Rico: Stop that!

****

Malucci: Sorry, my legs are falling to sleep. I need to get up and stretch and walk around for awhile.

****

Frankie: No fucking way, paisan.

A few minutes pass and Malucci starts rocking back and forth in his chair, lifting the two front legs off the ground and balancing on the back legs. Then he drops it and the legs slam to the floor.

****

Rico: What the fuck is your problem, now?

****

Malucci(_looking down to the ground, like a hurt little boy)_ I have to go to the bathroom.

****

Frankie: Too fucking bad, paisan. I guess you'll just have to hold it.

****

Malucci: Alright, but it's going to start to stink in here soon.

****

Rico(_pointing at Frankie)_**: **Get him up and take him to the bathroom.

****

Malucci: Finally!

Frankie undoes the ropes securing Malucci to his chair and leads him by his scrub shirt top to the bathroom.

****

Malucci: Well. (_holding his hands out to his guard)_.

****

Frankie: Well what?

****

Malucci: Either you untie my hands or you're going to have to hold my dick. I don't know about you, but I know I wouldn't enjoy that. I've never seen you but just by the sound of your voice I assume you're a dude and I don't go that way.

****

Frankie: Fuck you, paisan. I ain't no fag.

****

Rico: Untie his hands but keep your guard up.

Frankie regretfully does as he is told and unties Malucci's hands. Malucci starts to rub his wrists.

****

Malucci: Aren't you forgetting something?

****

Frankie: What now?

****

Malucci: My blindfold. I can't see where I'm aiming at.

****

Frankie: The toilet's right in front of you and good luck.

****

Malucci: Do you mind? A little privacy please.

****

Frankie: Forget it. Just do your business and forget that I'm here.

As Malucci blindly goes to the bathroom, he is unaware that Frankie is staring at his(Dave's) _water hose _and licking his lips.

****

Frankie_(thinking to himself)_**:** Shit, am I really a fag because I like what I see.

When Malucci finishes, Frankie escorts him outside the bathroom and prepares to tie Dave up again, when Malucci, using his own natural instincts and his street-fighting abilities elbows Frankie to the face. With all his adrenaline pouring out, Malucci forgets to take the blindfold off and reaches for Frankie on floor. He finds him and starts pounding him with all the strength he can get in his muscular arms. Rico and Dino hear Frankie scream and run over to him. They grab Malucci and double team him. They start kicking and punching him. Once Frankie gets back on his feet, he goes for the crowbar and starts smashing Malucci in the chest, head and back. Malucci starts screaming with all his lung power. After about fifteen minutes of torturing Malucci, they grabbed him by his scrub shirt and pulled him to his feet. They dragged a barely conscious and bloody Malucci over to his chair and tie him to it again. 

****

Rico: You are going to so regret that. You don't know the big mistake you just made. From now on, you can piss yourself for all I give a damn!

Malucci starts gasping for air. He's having difficulty breathing because of the blows to his chest.

****

Malucci: Fuck you, bastards!

****

Rico: That's it! I've had just about enough out of your fucking mouth. Gag him.

As Malucci recovers from his severe beating, Dino walks up behind him and just out of spite pops him in the back of his head again with the crowbar.

****

Dino: Want more? We can certainly accommodate you.

****

Malucci: Kiss my ass, mother fuck...

Rico jams the gag in Malucci's mouth, muffling his words but certainly not silencing him. Malucci, aggravated and frustrated continues to try to talk through his gag.

****

Frankie: We should have done that to him in the first place. Would have saved us all a few migraines.

****

Malucci: FK YU fuck you GT TS FKNG TNG OF M!!! get this fucking thing off me U SN OF BTH!!!you son of a bitch

****

Dino: Boy, even with a gag in his mouth, he won't shut up. You're not such a tough guy anymore since you can't flap your big yap.

****

Malucci: GTO HLL, PSY go to hell, pussy

****

Rico: Yeah, well he's too badly hurt, he's not going to stay conscious much longer. He'll tire himself out. Just ignore him. Get me the phone. It's been over an hour, time to make our next call and get our money and him the hell out of here.

Frankie walks over to get the phone when something catches his eye on the floor. He goes over and picks it up and his jaw drops and he can't believe his eyes. He runs back to his friends and show them.

****

Frankie: Hey, paisans! Check this out. I found it on the floor near the bathroom. He must have dropped it when he attacked me.

As Dino and Rico examine Malucci's hospital ID, they walk over to him and look back at the picture.

****

Rico(_to Malucci)_**:** What is your name?

****

Malucci: SRW U!screw you

****

Dino: The man asked you a question. What the fuck is your name?

****

Malucci: JN CRTR. John Carter

****

Rico: Liar!!(_ busting Malucci across the mouth)._ I don't fucking believe this!! This ain't Carter. We snatched the wrong fucking, doctor.

To be continued...Please read and review.

__


	9. Boss Man

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: As the ER wonders what happened to a comatose Dr. Dave, we learn that just over 2 months previously he was carjacked on the way back from picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend and future mother of his child, Jing-Mei. His abductors think they have Carter and so does the rest of the ER who get news of the kidnapping while attending a Carter family/hospital banquet. As Mark and Gamma head out to pick up the ransom money, they run into Carter and Abby coming in the door. When the kidnappers call back, the cops and ER staff learn Malucci was actually the victim.

Capt. Amos and the others learn about the mystery phone calls Carter's been getting while the kidnappers learn their hostage's true identity.

**__**

A/N: The words in the brackets are the interpretation for Malucci.

Part 9

****

Rico: Well this is fucking great! What the hell are we suppose to do with this idiot.

****

Malucci: TKS OE TO KNW OE!takes one to know one

****

Dino: That would explain why its taking so long for them to get the money.

****

Rico: And why they thought that last call was a joke. Carter was probably standing right next to them when we were on the phone. They were practically laughing in our faces.

****

Frankie: Well, they're not exactly anxious to get this one back. I can see why? Paisan, looks like you made some real enemies along the way. Too bad for you.

****

Malucci: MY FDS WL CME THRH! my friends will come through TY LV MEthey love me

****

Rico: Silencio!!! You're in enough shit now. Don't push it.

****

Dino: That still doesn't answer the question. What are we going to do with him?

****

Rico: I don't know. But did you catch his name?

****

Frankie: Yeah Malucci.(_pause)_ You don't think that he could.....

****

Rico: That would be a hell of a coincidence if he were.

****

Dino: He hasn't seen any of our faces. I say we drive him outside the city and dump him. 

****

Frankie: What's the point in keeping him. We obviously won't get anything for him.

****

Rico: Because that was not part of the plan.

****

Dino: Screw the plan!! If we get a dime for him it will be a miracle.

****

Malucci: TTS TN MR SNS TN YU HVE NW!!!that's ten more sense(cents) than you have now

****

Rico: What is it going to take to get through that thick skull of yours, Malucci!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

****

Dino: I still say we dump his worthless ass.

****

Malucci(_nodding enthusiastically)_**: **YH, DMP MY WRHLS AS!!yeah, dump my worthless ass

****

Rico: Sorry, you don't get a vote in this punk. We don't do anything to him until we talk to Boss man.

****

Frankie: Then the boss would know we screwed up, Rico.

****

Malucci: YU SCWD UP, RCO! you screwed up, rico

With that last remark and starting to panic, Rico slams Malucci across his already injured and bloody head. Unable to withstand the pain and abuse anymore, Malucci finally loses consciousness. Dino starts to shake Malucci in order to wake him up. But Malucci remains out.  
**Dino: **What did you do, Rico? Finally kill him.

Rico feels Malucci's neck for a pulse. It's there but it is extremely weak.

****

Rico: No, he still has a pulse. He's just knocked out is all.

****

Frankie: What do we now?

****

Rico: You stay here with him while we go see Boss man and let him know what's going on. He'll tell us what to do?

Before the police arrive, Rico and Dino get out of the hangar and head to where their boss is and bring him up to date on the current events.

At the ER, everyone is aware of the kidnapping now and are trying to make sense of it all. Malucci, truly wasn't one of their favorite people, but he definitely didn't deserve this. Carter, Gamma, Capt. Amos and an officer head for the lounge. Carter opens his locker and searches for the note. He finally finds it crumbled up in the back behind a medical book and hands it to the captain who looks at it and hands it to his officer.

****

Capt. Amos: Take this down to the police station lab, officer. Dust it for prints and try to trace the handwriting.

As they exit the lounge, they are confronted by other ER staffers.

****

Kerry: Well, was that note helpful, captain?

****

Capt. Amos: We'll know more when we get some lab results. Until now, everyone go back to your usual routine. Pay no attention to me and my men who will be coming in and out all day. May I borrow the phone?

Jerry hands the captain the phone and dials an outside line for him. The captain calls headquarters to find out a status on his sting operation. They patch him through to the officer in charge who's en route to the airport.

****

Capt. Amos(_on the phone)_**: **Have your men entered Hangar #7 yet?

****

Officer:(_ on the phone)_**:** No. Not yet. We haven't even arrived there yet.

****

Capt. Amos( _frustrated and angry)_**: **WHY THE HELL NOT!!! WHAT THE FU...(_realizing he starting to scream in the middle of the ER, lowers his voice)_What the fuck is taking so long?

****

Officer: They're tearing up the road. We've been detoured. It may be awhile before we get there.

****

Capt. Amos(_slamming the phone down)_**: **Damn it! 

Everyone stares at the agitated detective.

****

Capt. Amos: Did you guys ever have one of those days.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, what about the ransom?

****

Capt. Amos: Yes, we should still get that together since we have no idea when or if my men will get to the hangar in time. Has anyone contacted Dr. Malucci's family?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave doesn't have any family except his sister and she lives in Italy. Besides, she can't afford 10 million dollars.

****

Kerry: Then who's going to pay his ransom?

Everyone stares at Gamma and Carter. Jing-Mei walks over with tears in her eyes and voice to the elderly lady and makes a heart-wrenching plea to her.

****

Jing-Mei: I would pay it myself since my family could afford it but I can't get at our account to withdraw that kind of money without my parents and they're in China and I'm not going to be able to contact them anytime soon. Ms. Carter, I realize that you were more than willing to pay the ransom for John since he is your grandson-- your flesh and blood--- and you have no obligation now to pay it since Dave isn't your grandson or a blood relative for that matter. John is safe now and I'm glad that he is but Dave isn't safe. In 8 months, I will be giving birth and I would like the baby's father to be there when I have his child. Please Ms. Carter, I'm begging you. Please help a guy who's all alone and doesn't have anyone to turn to now. I promise I will pay you every dime back as soon as I can.

****

Gamma: No need dear. I owe that young man a lot. If he hadn't taken John's car then it would be John there instead, having god knows what done to him. As I see it, that young doctor has saved my grandson's life. And all the money in the world will never be able to pay him back for that. Dr. Green, I believe you and I were on our way to make a withdrawal.

Capt. Amos sends two armed guards with Gamma and Dr. Green while the others wait.

Rico and Dino arrive at Northwestern Hospital and head into the ICU. They go into a room. The patient's name is written on a plaque outside. The patient's name is VINCENZIO MALUCCI.

****

Rico: Hello, how are you feeling, Boss man!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	10. Change of Plans

**The Ransom of the Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: As the ER wonders what happened to a comatose Dr. Dave, we learn that just over 2 months previously he was carjacked on the way back from picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend and future mother of his child, Jing-Mei. His abductors think they have Carter and so does the rest of the ER who gets news of the kidnapping while attending a Carter family/hospital banquet. As Mark and Gamma head out to pick up the ransom money, they run into Carter and Abby coming in the door. When the kidnappers call back, the cops and ER staff learn Malucci was actually the victim.

Capt. Amos and the others learn about the mystery phone calls Carter's been getting while the kidnappers learn their hostage's true identity.

Trying to decide what to do with their hostile hostage, Rico and Dino visit their boss, Vincenzio Malucci in the hospital

**__**

A/N: The words in the brackets are the interpretation for Malucci.

Part 10

Vincenzio signals his men over to his bed. As they approach, they try to figure out a way of telling him about their screw up.

****

Vincenzio: Have you gotten the money, yet?

****

Rico: Not exactly, boss. 

****

Vincenzio_(cough)_**: **What the fuck do you mean?

****

Dino: Well, there's been a slight problem.

****

Vincenzio: I'M STUCK UP IN THIS FUCKING HOSPITAL ON DIALYSIS AND I SENT THREE MORONS TO DO MY JOB FOR ME AND NOW YOU TELL ME THERE'S A PROBLEM!! WHAT PROBLEM! CARTER GET AWAY, DID HE?

****

Rico: No, sir. The truth is we carjacked Carter's car and got the doctor out and brought him to the hangar like you told us but...

****

Vincenzio: But what? The fuzz on to you?

****

Dino: No. It's just that Carter wasn't driving his car at the time. We kidnapped the wrong doctor.

****

Vincenzio: Idiots!! I should have known you guys couldn't handle a simple job without screwing it completely up. So, what did you do to the doctor you did kidnap?

****

Rico: We have him tied up at the hangar. Frankie's watching him. What should we do with him?

****

Dino: I think we should just dump him outside of town.

****

Vincenzio: You weren't hired to think! If you would(_cough, cough)_ have thought in the first place, we wouldn't be fucked over NOW!

****

Rico: Look Boss man, you don't sound too good right now. Maybe we should come back in a little while after you rest and had time to think?

****

Vincenzio: As soon as they spring me from here, I'll be taking over again and the organization will be back on its feet. I won't have to depend on you idiots.

****

Rico: How long before they let you go?

****

Vincenzio: As soon as they find me a donor. My kidneys won't last without the dialysis. My men are already working on getting MY NAME put up on top of the donor list. If they do **_their _**jobs right, the next available kidney will be mine. Let's hope they don't screw up like you asses did.

****

Dino: Let's hope so.

Back at the ER, everyone waits for Gamma and Mark to bring the ransom money back.

****

Carter: Captain, how are we going to know what to do with the money if we aren't at the banquet hall? They wouldn't contact us at the hospital, would they?

****

Capt. Amos: I've arranged for any calls that come in from the abductors at the hall to be forwarded to that phone on the wall. I have an officer putting a tap on it as we speak.

****

Jing-Mei: Any word yet?

****

Capt. Amos: Not yet. But that could be good because they won't do anything until they hear from us. They wouldn't be stupid enough to jeopardize losing all that money if they run now.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, this is no longer about the money? Maybe they're tired of waiting and just decided to kill Dave now.

****

Kerry: They're not going to do that. Dave wouldn't let them. You said it yourself, Jing-Mei, Malucci is from the streets. He can well take care of himself.

****

Jing-Mei: Not if he's hurt. You heard that phone conversation just like I did. Dave's not exactly playing poker with them.

****

Carter: Knowing Malucci, it's more like Russian Roulette.

****

Kerry: Look, why don't we all just go back to work and take our minds off of what is happening at the hangar, until we hear something definite.

****

Luka: Kerry's right. The board's filling up. There are plenty of patients to take care of, that will occupy us.

All agree. As Jing-Mei walks over to get a chart, she passes out.

****

Carter: Deb! Someone get a gurney over here!

The doctors examine Jing-Mei as she starts to wake up.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Carter: You passed out. Have you had anything to eat today, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Not since last night before all of this happened.

****

Malik: Her blood pressure is slightly high.

****

Kerry: I think it's all the stress you're under right now. Jing-Mei, I want you to get something to eat and go take a nap. You need your rest.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine.

****

Kerry: You can't push yourself now. You are only in your first trimester of your pregnancy. You are still very vulnerable for a miscarriage, you know that. 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to eat or sleep or leave here. What if something happens with Dave while I'm gone?

****

Carter: If there is any word about Malucci, we will come get you. Do you think Malucci would want you running yourself ragged, possibly endangering his unborn child, because of him?

****

Jing-Mei: No. As much as he denies it, he wants this child. I just feel like I'll be deserting him if I leave.

****

Carter: You wouldn't be. He's a doctor, he'd understand. You have to look after yourself just like I know Dave is looking after himself. He wants to get back to you and the baby so much. What's he going to think if he gets back here and you had a miscarriage?

****

Jing-Mei: IF he gets back here?

****

Carter: Oops! Deb, I'm sorry. I didn't mean if, I meant when he comes back. Now go get some rest, please.

****

Jing-Mei: And someone will come get me immediately as soon as you hear something?

****

Kerry and Carter: Promise.

At the hangar, Frankie sits about ten feet across from an unconscious Malucci and stares at him, waiting for him to make a move. Frankie starts to walk over to Malucci and checks him out, wondering what it would be like to fuck him. His curiosity gets the better of him and he kneels down in front of Malucci and undoes his zipper. As he starts to reach for Malucci's _joystick_, Malucci starts to stir and groan. Frankie zips him up and jumps back quickly.

****

Malucci: WTS GNG ONwhat's going on WHS TREwho's there

****

Frankie: Shut up, paisan. Save your breath. You're gonna need it.

Malucci, still in a great deal of pain from the blows to his head, chest, back and jaw starts to move around trying to get comfortable. But each time he moved another burst of pain soared through his damaged body. Breathing was getting harder and the gag in his mouth wasn't making it any easier.

****

Malucci: GT TIS FCKG GG OT OFM MTHget this fucking gag out of my mouth (_cough)_

****

Frankie: You think I'm el stupido, paisan. The moment I take that off you, you'll scream your head off and bring the whole city of Chicago in here.

****

Malucci: I CNT BRTH FCKRI can't breathe, fucker(_cough)_

****

Frankie: Not my problem. You should have thought about that before you shot that filthy mouth of yours off to Rico. I'm not doing anything until Rico gets back.

Malucci gives up arguing with Frankie and starts struggling with his bonds. Frankie stands nearby and watches Malucci tire himself out. Malucci's gasps for air come more frequently and he starts to cough up blood. Unable to spit it out, he aspirates it. Barely able to hold his head up anymore, Malucci lets it go limp. Checking Malucci's level of consciousness and finding out that he is drifting in and out, Frankie debates whether to take this opportunity to finish what he started with Malucci's zipper.

At Northwestern Hospital, Rico and Dino wait for the doctors and nurses to exit Vincenzio's room. Once he's alone, they re-enter and continue their conversation.

****

Rico: So Boss man, you decide what we should do with our hostage?

****

Vincenzio: How's his financial situation? Could we extort his family for the ransom?

****

Rico: I doubt it. Besides, if you met this guy, his family wouldn't pay one penny to get him back.

****

Vincenzio: A real troublemaker, huh?

****

Dino: To say the least.

****

Rico: I don't even know how we could believe that was Carter to begin with. He looks too Italian to have the name Carter.

****

Vincenzio: Italian? How long after you grabbed him did you realize you had the wrong guy?(_cough)_

****

Rico: A few hours. 

****

Vincenzio: How did you finally find out he wasn't Carter.

****

Dino: Frankie found his hospital ID on the floor. And catch his name.

****

Vincenzio: What is his name, anyway? If I get nailed for a kidnapping, I'd like to know who it is I'm going to jail for.(_cough)_

****

Rico: His name is Malucci. Any relation or just a coincidence.

****

Vincenzio: What's his first name?

****

Rico: David. Why? Do you know him, Boss man?

****

Vincenzio: Where's his ID at now?

****

Dino: Right here.

Vincenzio signals Dino to hand over the ID. Dino gives it to him and as soon as Vincenzio sees the picture, he starts grinning from ear to ear.

****

Vincenzio(_ talking aloud to himself)_**:** My god! That is you, isn't it? What luck.

****

Rico: You do know him, don't you?

****

Vincenzio: Just someone out of my past.(_pause)_ He's my son.

****

Dino: Shit! I never thought he was your son. Maybe a nephew or cousin but never your son. Now I see where he gets the attitude and mouth at. The only way we could shut him up was to put a gag on him.

****

Vincenzio: Why does that not surprise me?

****

Dino: So what do we do with him. Dump him or kill him or both?

****

Vincenzio: Change of plans, my boys. 

****

Rico: You don't want us to kill him? But I thought you hated your kid? You always said he had no respect for you and never appreciated what you tried to do for him.

****

Vincenzio: And all of it true. If it weren't for that little mother fucker, I wouldn't have spent a good part of my life in prison and I wouldn't have been....

****

Rico: Then let us have the honor of killing him. Believe me, it won't be any great loss and I would more than enjoy doing it.

****

Vincenzio_(cough)_**: **I don't want him dead, not just yet. We may not be able to get a ransom out of him but he can serve my cause in another way. Once he's outlived his usefulness than he will be killed and I will be right there when it happens.

****

Dino: OK, but what are you planning on doing with him that we need to keep him alive for?

****

Vincenzio: Gentlemen, I just found my kidney donor.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	11. Dave is Found!

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: As the ER wonders what happened to a comatose Dr. Dave, we learn that just over 2 months previously he was carjacked on the way back from picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend and future mother of his child, Jing-Mei. His abductors think they have Carter and so does the rest of the ER who gets news of the kidnapping while attending a Carter family/hospital banquet. As Mark and Gamma head out to pick up the ransom money, they run into Carter and Abby coming in the door. When the kidnappers call back, the cops and ER staff learn Malucci was actually the victim.

Capt. Amos and the others learn about the mystery phone calls Carter's been getting while the kidnappers learn their hostage's true identity.

Trying to decide what to do with their hostile hostage, Rico and Dino visit their boss, Vincenzio Malucci in the hospital who learns that their hostage isn't the intended Carter but his own son, Dave. He decides that he has other plans for their captive

__

Part 11

****

Rico: You're going to use your kid as the donor. Brilliant!

****

Dino: But don't they need to run tests to see if he matches?

****

Vincenzio: Don't worry, he'll match.

****

Rico: You think he's going to agree to this?

****

Vincenzio(_cough, cough)_**:** I don't give a shit if he agrees or not. I'm not planning on asking his permission. You guys ought to know that when Vincenzio Malucci wants something, he just takes it. And I've got the resources to back me up, if you know what I mean?(_referring to his mob connections)._

****

Dino: So, how do we go about getting the kidney?

Vincenzio signals for Rico to hand him pen and pencil. He scribbles down a name and number.

****

Vincenzio: I need you guys to go see this doctor, Dr. Charles Fallone( Chuckie). He's on my payroll. He'll do the job for us and there'll be something extra in his paycheck when the job is complete.

****

Rico: Where do we find this doctor?

****

Vincenzio: Check the surgery department. He works here. Why do I think I checked into this hospital? He was going to do my surgery. I know I can trust him. He's not going to let me die, if he still wants to keep that _second income_ of his.

****

Rico: What happens if the kidney isn't a match?

****

Vincenzio: Do I care. There are alot of other people in the world who need kidneys and they would pay anything for it. It's gotta match somebody, right. But if it is a match for me, I get first dibs, got it.

****

Rico and Dino: Got it!!

****

Vincenzio: And if he's still alive afterwards, maybe there's a few other organs that we can borrow and sell. After all, he's not going to be needing them anymore. I always knew that kid wasn't completely worthless, know what I mean?

Rico and Dino nod their heads excitedly in agreement, knowing that they didn't screw up totally and actually did good. Then all three start laughing at young Dr. Dave Malucci's fate as Rico and Dino leave the ICU to find Dr. Frankenstein, that is Dr. Fallone.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei was trying to get some sleep but all she could think of was what was happening with Dave and if they would ever get him back. Carter and Abby ran in when they heard her scream.

****

Carter: Deb, are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. Just a nightmare. I'm trying to believe everything is going to work out, but the longer we don't hear anything about Dave the less chance he has of getting out of this unharmed.

****

Abby: You know Dave better than any of us. He's too tough. He can handle anything that they can throw at him. At least, that's what he always says.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a mask that Dave wears. He's not as tough as he lets everyone believe. There's a different side to him. The side he keeps hidden. He's been hurt alot in his life, so he's put this wall up around him. He won't let anyone penetrate it. He won't touch and he won't be touch. 

****

Abby: But he's let you touch him. You were able to break through that tough exterior.

****

Jing-Mei: It wasn't easy. He didn't automatically let me in. I had to gain his trust. He had to be sure that I was for real and sincere and that I wouldn't leave him. But the truth is I think he really just needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge him. Once he opened up to me, I saw a Dr. Dave that I never could have imagined. Now, I don't know what I would do without him. I can't imagine going on if I lose him especially after the baby is born. To look at the baby and see Dave in it, will tear me apart.

****

Carter: Well, you won't have to know what life would be like without Malucci. He'll get himself out of this one.(_pause)_ He has to because I don't think I could live with myself if anything happens to him. Remember, I'm the one that was suppose to be kidnapped, not him. I owe him big time. You don't think Malucci is going to check out while he knows I'm totally in his debt for what he's done for me. (_pause, trying to reassure himself) _He'll be back.

****

Abby: We were just going on break, If you'd like we'll sit with you for awhile.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, guys.

Rico and Dino wait in waiting room outside of OR 2 for Dr. Fallone to come out. Once he steps out of the operating room, the desk nurse signals to them.

****

Dr. Fallone: Take the patient to recovery. He needs to be monitored for the next 24 hours. If there is a change in his condition, I want to be notified.

****

Rico: Dr. Fallone?

****

Dr. Fallone: Yes, may I help you?

****

Dino: We like to discuss a patient with you.

****

Dr. Fallone: I can't discuss any patient with just anyone. There is such a thing called patient confidentiality.

****

Rico: This patient won't mind. In fact, he insists upon it.

Both Rico and Dino open their jackets and brandish their guns to Dr. Fallone, being careful no one else sees them.

****

Dr. Fallone: I see. As long as the patient gave his okay. Let's go to my office.

Rico and Dino follow Dr. Fallone down the hall to his office. Dr. Fallone instructs his receptionist that he would be in a meeting in his office and not to be disturbed.

****

Rico: Dr. Fallone, we have a mutual friend, Vincenzio Malucci. He needs you do a job.

****

Dr. Fallone: What's the job?

****

Dino: Our boss needs a kidney transplant.

****

Dr. Fallone: I know. I'm the one who told him that. I also told him when we have a compatible kidney I would do the surgery.

****

Rico: We have a compatible donor. We need you to get the kidney.

****

Dr. Fallone: You have a donor. Is he a patient in this hospital? How come I wasn't notified immediately?

****

Dino: Yes, we have a donor. No, he isn't a patient in this hospital. And you weren't notified because this isn't a normal donation. Why would we be here if it were legal.

****

Dr. Fallone: Where's the donor at? Has he agreed to donate?

****

Dino: He's at the airport in a hangar. And he's not exactly a willing donor.

****

Dr. Fallone: You mean you're just going to steal it from him.

****

Rico: No, we mean YOU are going to steal it from him. Boss man says there will be a big bonus in it for you.

Thinking it over, Dr. Fallone wonders if he is in this way too deep. 

****

Dr. Fallone: If this gets out, I will surely lose my license and do jail time.

****

Dino(_pulling his gun out and aiming it at the doctor's head)_If you don't do it, you'll lose your life. Got it.

Reluctantly, Dr. Fallone agrees and sends Dino and Rico downstairs to wait for him while he gets the needed equipment.

Jing-Mei starts to get restless waiting in the lounge. She decides to take a walk. She walks down to admit desk and sees Capt. Amos.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, what is taking so long for your men to get to the hangar?

****

Capt. Amos: I'm on the radio right now trying to find out.(_into the radio)_Officer, what is the holdup, now? This is taking way too long.

****

Officer(_on the radio)_**:** We're having trouble with the airport security. They refuse to allow us entrance and access to any of the hangars.

****

Capt. Amos(_on the radio)_**: **Did you show them your ID? Did you explain the situation to them? Did you tell them that a life could be in jeopardy?

****

Officer(_on the radio)_**: **Yes, we told them all that. They don't care. They insist we get a warrant. We have been trying to get a judge to issue one, but with no luck.

****

Capt. Amos(_on the radio)_**: **Give me a few moments. I'll find a judge and have that warrant for you. OUT.

As the captain tries to contact a judge for the warrant, Mark, Gamma and their two armed guards enter the ER with a briefcase.

****

Gamma: We have the ransom money in here.

Rico and Dino drive the doctor to Hangar #7. Slipping back into the hangar unspotted, they see Frankie eyeing an unconscious Malucci.

****

Dr. Fallone: Well, this is Vincenzio's son. Looks like him, but it's hard to tell with the blindfold and gag on him.

****

Frankie: What's going on, paisans?

****

Rico: Boss man has other plans for our captive. He needs a kidney and this (_indicating Malucci) _has one to give. By the way, what were you doing to him when we walked in?

****

Frankie( _embarrassed by his attraction to Malucci)_**:** Nothing! I wasn't doing nothing with him. So FORGET IT!!! So, we get to hijack one of his kidneys, cool! Why not take both of them?

****

Dino: Nah. Boss man wants him alive for the moment. He wants to be there when his bastard son draws his last breath.

****

Rico: Enough with the yapping. Let's get on with this.

****

Dr. Fallone: Alright, I'm going to need him lying down on his stomach.

With that, Dino untied Dave from the chair. Rico grabbed Malucci tightly around his throat, cutting off any air Malucci was forcing into his body. This gesture brought Dave around and he tried fighting for his life. Then Rico and Frankie each grabbed one of Malucci's arms and threw him face first on to floor, slamming his face into the concrete floor. Malucci started to whimper like a wounded puppy or a hurt little boy from the agonizing pain he was in. Rico grabbed Malucci by his hair and slammed his head into the concrete to shut him up.

****

Rico: Silence, punk! Stop your fucking squirming, mother fucker!

****

Dr. Fallone: I can't operate on him like that. You have him tied up all wrong. I need access to his entire back area.

Frankie untied Dave's hands as Rico kept his foot on Malucci's head pressing it hard against the cement. After Malucci's hands were untied from behind his back, Frankie put his hands, arms stretched out, above his head on the floor and tied them back up again. The doctor started getting his equipment out of his bag. He took out a bottle with a liquid in it and a towel. The doctor started dousing the towel with the liquid.

****

Rico: What's that? What are you doing?

****

Dr. Fallone: It's ether. I'm getting ready to put him under.

****

Rico: No, the boss doesn't want him anestitized. He wants him fully conscious for this. He wants the kid to feel the pain that he was in all these years.

****

Dr. Fallone: If I don't knock him out, he probably won't survive the surgery.

****

Rico: Boss man doesn't care. He wants him alive but if he dies he won't cry over it. The ends justify the means. Just get that kidney, and don't screw it up!

Dr. Fallone put the ether and towel back in his bag and took out the instrument that he planned to make the first incision with: a sternal saw. Rico lifted Malucci's scrub shirt up and they all saw the scars already on his back.

****

Rico: Wow!!It looks like the boss already did a job on this kid.

****

Dino: With all those scars, he won't even notice these new ones.

The doctor cut into Dave's back and even through the gag you could hear the intense pain that was rushing threw Dave. All of sudden, the doctor stopped sawing into Malucci. He pulled the saw out and the blade was broke.

****

Dino: Jesus! What the fuck happen to that?

****

Dr. Fallone: I hit something hard. Maybe his spine. But it shouldn't have busted the saw blade like that.

Dr. Fallone confused at what could have done that to the blade just shrugged it off to one of life's little mysteries. He threw the broken blade on the floor and replaced it with a new one. Then he went back to work, blocking out the bone chilling, muffled screams of the dying Malucci.

Capt. Amos finally was able to get through to a judge and have the warrant issued. He contacted the officer in charge of the storm team at the airport and he sent an officer to retrieve the warrant.

Inside the hangar, as the doctor put in the final stitch, Malucci who was barely alive at this point, started to stir. Rico kicked him in his stomach to stun him. Dr. Fallone placed the _newly donated kidney_ in an ice chest that he brought with him.

****

Rico: Thanks for all your help. We will put in a very good word for you with the boss. Now, we have to get you out of here so you can get that kidney to its new owner. 

****

Frankie: Now that you guys are done, can I have some fun with him while you're gone?

****

Rico: Go for it, Frankie!

As Rico and Dino escorted Dr. Fallone out of the hangar and away from the airport, Frankie finally got his chance to do what he's been waiting so long for. He took a barely conscious Malucci's pants and boxers down then put his fully erect cock up Dave and went down hard on him. Unable to defend himself, Malucci was determined to not let Frankie do this to him. He would NOT be a victim again. He fought all he could with no success. Rico and Dino came rushing back in, in time to see Frankie finishing up with Malucci. Frankie put Malucci's boxers and pants back on him as Rico and Dino looked at each other knowing exactly what Frankie did.

****

Rico: How was he?

****

Frankie: For being the first guy I ever fucked, I'd have to say it was EXCELLENT!!!

****

Dino: Well never mind that right now. We have to get out of here.

****

Frankie: What's he talking about, Rico?

****

Rico: When we were coming back from dropping the doctor off, we saw a police brigade held up at the gate. They might be looking for the missing doctor.

****

Frankie: But how paisans? How could they have found him?

****

Rico: I'm not sure that they're even here for him but if they are they had to find out some way and the only way they could have is if he gave them a clue over the phone.

Rico walks over to Malucci and gives him a final kick to his stomach, causing Dave to wince with more pain.

****

Dino: Come on you guys. Let's get out of here!

****

Frankie: What about him?

****

Rico: He's dead weight, literately. But I'm not going to let him get away alive.

****

Dino: What are planning to do? He's almost dead anyway. He ain't gonna survive.

****

Rico: You stupido, told him my name. With that information, I'm gonna make damn sure he doesn't get out alive.

****

Dino: But we promised Boss man we wouldn't kill him.

****

Rico: Well, boss man ain't here so I'm calling the shots. Get me the gasoline.

As Frankie and Dino pulled a gas can over to Malucci, Rico was loading his gun. Dino lifted the can up and started to pour the gas onto Malucci. Rico stood over Malucci with his gun aimed at Malucci's back.

****

Rico: Ciao, paisan! 

Then Rico pulled the trigger and as they heard the sirens getting closer, they started to run out of the hangar. Dino, started making a trail of gas from Malucci to the hangar door. Right before they shut the door, Rico struck a match and threw it on the beginning of the trail causing the hangar to become engulfed in flames. They ran out the door and to the nearest phone.

****

Rico: We might as well try to still make some money off the doctor.

Rico picked up a phone and called over to the banquet hall. The call was immediately forwarded to the ER where Capt. Amos prompted Mark to answer it as he put it on speakerphone and instructed his officer to start the trace.

****

Mark: Hello, is that you?

****

Rico: Thought you forgot about us. Well, do you have the money?

****

Mark: Yes. What do I do with it?

****

Rico: You and the old lady take the money to the North Bridge. Just underneath it is a bench next to a tree. Behind the tree is a pay phone. Wait there until I call you. You two alone and no cops or your friend dies! (_hang up)_

Mark hangs up and turns to the captain.

****

Mark: Well, what now?

****

Capt. Amos: You do exactly what they tell you until we know Dr. Malucci is safe.

****

Carter: I'm going with you, Mark.

****

Mark: No, Carter. They just said me and your grandmother.

****

Carter: There is no way I'm letting my grandmother go out there.

****

Mark: She'll be alright. I'll be with her. I'll make sure of it.

Reluctantly, Carter agrees. As Mark and Gamma prepare to leave, the admit desk phone rings.

****

Randi: Cook County ER. How may I help you? (_pause)_ He's right here. Capt. Amos, there's a phone call for you.

Randi hands the captain the phone and he signals Mark and Gamma to stop.

****

Capt. Amos_(on the phone)_**:** I see. Yes. When it gets there send it to Cook County. We'll be waiting here for it. Thank you, officer.(_hang up)_

Capt. Amos pauses and takes a deep breath as he stares at all the faces looking back at him.

****

Capt. Amos: Hold it guys, save your ransom money Ms. Carter. My men found your Dr. Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review.

**** ****


	12. Examining Dave

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

Previously on ER: As the ER wonders what happened to a comatose Dr. Dave, we learn that just over 2 months previously he was carjacked on the way back from picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend and future mother of his child, Jing-Mei. His abductors think they have Carter and so does the rest of the ER who gets news of the kidnapping while attending a Carter family/hospital banquet. As Mark and Gamma head out to pick up the ransom money, they run into Carter and Abby coming in the door. When the kidnappers call back, the cops and ER staff learn Malucci was actually the victim.

Capt. Amos and the others learn about the mystery phone calls Carter's been getting while the kidnappers learn their hostage's true identity.

Trying to decide what to do with their hostile hostage, Rico and Dino visit their boss, Vincenzio Malucci in the hospital who learns that their hostage isn't the intended Carter but his own son, Dave. He decides that he has other plans for their captive.

After Rico, Dino, Frankie and Dr. Fallone get through with carrying out their orders on Malucci, they learn the cops are on to them and flee but not before finishing Malucci off.

Meanwhile they contact the hospital and set up the ransom drop as Mark and Gamma are about to leave with the money, the captain gets a call. His men found Malucci.

__

Part 12

****

Capt. Amos: Well, it looks like you won't have to pay the ransom after all.

****

Mark: Then that last call was a HOAX?

****

Capt. Amos: Apparently, they thought they could get the money out of you before we found Dr. Malucci.

****

Kerry(_sarcastically)_**:** Speaking of which, how is Dr. Dave?

****

Luka: Knowing Dr. Dave, he's running the whole show, telling the cops how to do THEIR jobs.

The others relax and start to laugh at Luka's comment, all except Jing-Mei who's relieved that Dave was finally found and Capt. Amos who isn't even smiling. He just stands in the middle of the ER staff and gives them a grim look. Seeing how upset Jing-Mei was and the captain not smiling, everyone decided to get serious. This obviously wasn't a laughing matter.

****

Carter: Captain, Malucci is alright, isn't he?

****

Capt. Amos_(shakes his head)_**: **The news isn't good. Your Dr. Malucci is in very bad shape. My men called an ambulance and I've ordered them to bring him straight here.

****

Jing-Mei: But Dave is alive, though?

****

Capt. Amos: Yes. Barely. 

****

Jing-Mei( _with tears in her eyes)_**: **What is wrong with him?

****

Capt. Amos: I don't know all the details, just what my men have told me. There was a fire at the hangar. 

****

Jing-Mei: What! Was Dave burned?

****

Capt. Amos: Not as far as my men can tell. Airport fire service put it out before it got completely out of control. But from what I understand about the situation, the fire was the least of Dr. Malucci's problems.

The entire ER falls silent as they await the ambulance that is bringing Dr. Dave in.

****

Capt. Amos: I just spoke with one of my men who was on scene at the hangar. The ambulance just picked Dr. Malucci up and are on their way here with him now. ETA: about 20 minutes.

****

Abby: Did they tell you anything more about what happened?

****

Capt. Amos: Yes, they did go into a little more detail, but I don't think I should say anything right...

****

Jing-Mei(_interrupting)_**: **Please, Capt. Amos. I have to know what's happened with him.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright. I do have to warn you anyway.

****

Carter: Warn us about what?

****

Capt. Amos: It's more along the lines of preparing you.

****

Kerry: Preparing us?

****

Capt. Amos: Yes. Your Dr. Malucci...

****

Jing-Mei(_interrupting)_**: **He prefers, that is, he likes to be called Dr. Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: Okay, Dr. Davehas been very badly beaten. He's unrecognizable.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll know him. Besides, it doesn't matter what he looks like, he's still my Dr. Dave and I will love him no matter what.

****

Capt. Amos: Glad to hear that, Dr. Chen. But, that's not it.

****

Mark: What do you mean?

****

Capt. Amos: When my men got inside the hangar after the fire was put out, they found Dr. Dave lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood, covered in blood and gasoline.

****

Haleh: You mean they were going to set him on fire?

****

Capt. Amos: I guess so. They said Dr. Dave was bound hand and foot, blindfolded and gagged.

****

Elizabeth: How on earth was he suppose to defend himself?

****

Capt. Amos: I don't know. But when the paramedics did their preliminary assessment of his condition they found multiple stab wounds to his back and ...

****

Jing-Mei(_near hysteria)_**: **And what?

****

Capt. Amos_(trying to be as gentle as possible)_**: **And a gunshot wound to the heart.

Everyone stood in shock. Nobody knew just what to say. They never expected that. Finally, the silence was broken.

****

Jing-Mei: They shot Dave!!

Capt. Amos nodded as the others tried to comfort Jing-Mei. She was totally hysterical at this point and they worried about her and the baby. Kerry insisted she go rest and they would come get her as soon as Dave was brought in. She refused.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you mean well, but, there is NO way that I'm going anywhere.

Just then, the ER staff heard the call come in over the radio.

****

Paramedic: We have a 34 year old male, unconscious and unresponsive. Both pupils blown. Weak and thready pulse, irregular breath sounds. Double tension pneumothorax. Intubated. ETA: 5 minutes.

****

Elizabeth: I'll arrange for an OR on standby and scrub. As soon as he is stable bring him right up.

****

Mark: Clear Trauma Room 3. Setup a thoracotomy tray. Alert CT and get a portable x-ray in there. He's going to need a blood gas, CBC, Chem 7 and prepare to dip a urine. Two chest tube trays and order 6 units of type specific blood. A+

In moments the ambulance pulled up and Mark, Kerry and Malik ran out to meet it. The paramedics unloaded Dave and started running off his vitals and statistics.

****

Paramedic: 34 year male. Comatose. BP: 70/46. Pulse: 62: Respirations: 10. Intubated on scene. Crashed twice en route but revived. Blunt head trauma. Severe trauma to chest and back. Numerous fractured ribs, spinal fractures, fractured skull, facial fractures including a fractured jaw. Crushed larynx. Gunshot wound to heart. Multiple stab wounds to back. Severe rope burns and lacerations to arms, wrists and ankles. Deep abrasions around mouth area from his gag. Scratched corneas from the blindfold. Severe smoke inhalation. Severe blood loss. Toxic absorption from the gasoline.

****

Kerry: Move him into Trauma 3. Mark, Luka, Lydia and Haleh- you are with me on this. On my count: 1-2-3

As they lifted Malucci off the gurney, backboard and all onto the bed, Jing-Mei came into the room. She took one good look at Dave and saw his face smashed up and completely bloody. 

****

Jing-Mei: OH, MY GOD!! HIS FACE! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO HIS HANDSOME FACE!

****

Mark: Get her out of here.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to help. I need to help.

****

Luka: We've got this Jing-Mei. You'll just get in the way.

****

Kerry: Carter, Abby take her out of here now.

As Carter and Abby come in to escort a crying, frenzied Jing-Mei out, she starts to resist.

****

Abby: There's nothing you can do for him in there.

****

Jing-Mei: I need to be with him.

****

Abby: You need to be resting right now. Listen to me, I use to be an OB nurse. 

****

Carter: She knows what she's talking about, Deb. 

****

Jing-Mei: What if something happens to him and I'm not there?

****

Carter: Nothing will happen to him. He's got the best doctors working on him and once they stabilize him, they'll send him up to surgery. Elizabeth will take good care of him there. Now come on, let's go sit in the lounge and wait for news.

Regretfully, Jing-Mei went with Carter and Abby to the lounge. As much as she wanted to stay with Dave, she knew she needed to take better care of herself for the baby's sake.

****

Carter: Jerry, if there's any news about Malucci we'll be in the lounge.

Jerry nods.

In Trauma 3, Malucci's clothes were cut off him and a gown and drape were thrown over him, the nurses collected the blood and urine samples they needed. They inserted two chest tubes and took the x-rays of Dave's chest and back.

****

Kerry: Dave, can you hear me!

Getting no response, Kerry starts shining a light into Dave's eyes.

****

Mark: Get rid of those clothes. They still smell from the gas.

Outside the trauma room, Capt Amos heard Mark's order. He enters the trauma room.

****

Capt. Amos: Sorry Dr. Greene but we need to hold on to his clothes as evidence. Anything that comes off Dr. Malucci must be saved.

Once Kerry cleared Dave's neck, the neck brace and backboard were removed. Mark and Luka rolled Malucci onto his stomach to access his stab wounds. 

****

Luka: Mark, Kerry I think you better see this.

As the other two doctors walked over to look at Dave's back, Luka showed them his wounds.

****

Kerry: Jesus! What the hell did they use to cut his back with? A chainsaw.

****

Mark: He's cut through and through and there appears to be a gapping hole in his back,_( pause)_ and what in the world is that?

Kerry and Luka stared at what Mark was pointing at. Malucci's back was completely opened and you could see straight inside him. The lame stitches that Dr. Fallone put in him after he operated came undone when Rico kicked him.

****

Luka: It looks like a steel rod.

****

Mark: But why is it there and how did it get there?

****

Kerry: I'm not sure. We probably won't know until Dave regains consciousness. He is the only one....

Just then Malucci's heart monitor beeped.

****

Haleh: He's in V-Fib.

****

Kerry: Roll him on his back and charge the paddles to 200.

****

Lydia: Charged.

****

Kerry: Clear.

****

Haleh: Still in V-Fib.

****

Kerry: Charge to 300.

****

Lydia: Charged.

****

Kerry: Clear.

****

Mark: Sinus rhythm. Thank god.

****

Luka: We have to get him up to surgery and get that bullet out of him. He's losing blood faster than we give it to him. 

****

Lydia: His brainwaves are decreasing. 

****

Mark: Should we risk moving him down to CT?

****

Kerry: No, he'll never make it. His head is busted open. We may have to try to stop the bleeding ourselves. According to the these brain wave readings, the blood circulation is being cut off somewhere near the brain, probably because of his fractured skull.

As the doctors examined Malucci's head wounds, they all noticed it about the same time.

****

Kerry: Well, that would explain what's cutting the circulation off. The metal plate that is in Malucci's skull has been moved and is pressed on an artery.

****

Luka: We have to try and move it back. If we don't he's going to lose oxygen to his brain.

****

Mark: Alright Luka, I'll lift the plate up and you sweep the artery out from under it. Be careful but be quick.

As Mark lifted the plate up, Luka went to work on the compressed artery when Malucci went into convulsions.

****

Mark: Damn it!! He's starting to seize!

****

Luka: Mark, put the plate back down, now!!!

As soon as Mark released the plate, Malucci's seizure stopped.

****

Luka: There's no way we can fix the artery down here. He needs to get into brain surgery.

****

Haleh: Dr. Malucci is starting to go into renal failure.

****

Kerry: Put his back x-ray up. We have to see the damage to the kidneys.

All three doctors glanced at the x-ray.

****

Kerry: There's no doubt about it. His left kidney is crushed and beyond repair. The surgeons will probably have to remove it.

Mark took a second look at the x-ray.

****

Mark: That's not possible, Kerry.

****

Kerry: What do you mean, Mark. They have no choice. Malucci's lost alot of blood, his immune system is compromised. He can't fight off any infection. The longer a non-functionable, dead kidney stays in him the bigger the risk of infection and he'll die.

****

Mark: If we remove the kidney, he'll die anyway.(_pause)_ Kerry, look at the x-ray again! Malucci's only got 1 kidney.

****

Kerry: What!

Both Kerry and Luka looked at the x-ray again.

****

Kerry: I can't believe it. Malucci's never mentioned about losing a kidney before. At least, not to me he hasn't. Any of you?

Mark and Luka shook their heads no.

****

Mark: Haleh, have Malucci's medical file pulled.

Haleh left the trauma room to get the file while the others stayed back to continue to stabilize Malucci. 

****

Luka: Lydia, call down to the blood bank. We're going to need at least another six units A+ blood.

****

Luka: I don't think we can wait any longer. We need to move up him up to surgery.

Mark called upstairs and Elizabeth began to scrub. He told her that Malucci would probably need multiple surgeries ASAP. Kerry called around and arranged for a cardiologist, neurologist, orthopedic and general surgery team to be on standby. The doors to trauma 3 opened and Malucci was wheeled off to surgery.

****

Mark: Jerry, have you seen Jing-Mei?

****

Jerry: She's in the lounge with Abby and Dr. Carter.

The three doctors walked into the lounge, to see Abby and Carter comforting a still very upset Jing-Mei.

The trio stood as they saw the doctors walk in.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he? He's alright, isn't he?

****

Mark: He's alive. Barely. We just sent him up to surgery. 

****

Carter: But he's going to be okay, right?

All three doctors had grim looks on their faces.

****

Abby: What is it?

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, we have to talk. We have a few questions that maybe you could answer for us. You've been getting close to Dave lately, obviously, so I'm hoping he confided in you. 

****

Jing-Mei: Not much he didn't but I'll try. What do you want to know?

****

Luka: First, did you know that Dave had a steel rod implanted in his back?

****

Jing-Mei_(shocked)_**: **No, I didn't.

****

Kerry: Second, did you know he had a metal plate in his head?

****

Jing-Mei_(shocked)_**: **No, I didn't.

****

Mark: Thirdly, did you know that Dave only has one kidney?

****

Jing-Mei(_shocked)_**: **No, I didn't.

****

Carter_(shocked)_**: **You found out all that. I mean, Malucci really had all those things.

****

Luka: Yes, it was a total surprise to us too.

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't know any of those things but from what Dave has told me and from what I've seen I shouldn't be surprised.

****

Kerry: What do you mean? What did Dave tell you?

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Kerry. That's private. I promised Dave that I wouldn't tell anyone.

Haleh came in with Malucci's file. They searched the medical record until they came across the last report of Malucci's resident and new hire physical.

****

Mark: Just what I thought. No where in this report does it mention that Malucci lost a kidney. Jing-Mei, where was Dave born?

****

Jing-Mei: Italy. Why?

****

Mark: I'm going to send for all of Malucci's medical records from the time he was born. Maybe they will give us the answers we need.

Mark leaves the lounge and arranges for Malucci's medical records to be sent. While he's gone, Kerry and Luka fill them in on Dave's condition.

Mark looks over Malucci's personal file and finds out what hospital Malucci was born in back in Italy. He locates it and phones the chief of staff who tells him if he gets a signed release from Malucci or an immediate family member he will send them. Mark looks at Malucci's next of kin form and finds his sister, Sophie's phone number. He gives it a shot and calls her. Thinking he should have contacted her in the first place. Once he gets her on the phone, he explains to her what happened to her brother. 

****

Mark: Ms. Pancamo, I knew that you would want to know. I'm also calling you because I need to look at Dave's medical records but the doctor at the hospital where your brother was born won't give them to me, only to a blood relative.

****

Sophie: Well, they HAD better give them to me and I will fed-ex them to you if they will help you save, Davey.

****

Mark: Thank you so much.( _hang up)_

Mark re-enters the lounge and tells the others about what Dave's sister said. They sit and await news of Dave's surgery(ies).

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	13. Dave's Medical History

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Previously on ER: As the ER wonders what happened to a comatose Dr. Dave, we learn that just over 2 months previously he was carjacked on the way back from picking up an engagement ring for his girlfriend and future mother of his child, Jing-Mei. His abductors think they have Carter and so does the rest of the ER who gets news of the kidnapping while attending a Carter family/hospital banquet. As Mark and Gamma head out to pick up the ransom money, they run into Carter and Abby coming in the door. When the kidnappers call back, the cops and ER staff learn Malucci was actually the victim.

Capt. Amos and the others learn about the mystery phone calls Carter's been getting while the kidnappers learn their hostage's true identity.

Trying to decide what to do with their hostile hostage, Rico and Dino visit their boss, Vincenzio Malucci in the hospital who learns that their hostage isn't the intended Carter but his own son, Dave. He decides that he has other plans for their captive.

After Rico, Dino, Frankie and Dr. Fallone get through with carrying out their orders on Malucci, they learn the cops are on to them and flee but not before finishing Malucci off.

Meanwhile they contact the hospital and set up the ransom drop as Mark and Gamma are about to leave with the money, the captain gets a call. His men found Malucci.

Malucci is brought into the hospital, comatose, and the ER staff learns about his critical injuries.

__

Part 13

As hours pass, the ER staff goes about their work, trying to keep their minds off of what is going on in surgery. Kerry assigned Jing-Mei to light duty, just sutures and minor injuries ordering her to take periodic naps in between. As Mark's shift nears the end, he receives a special delivery package.

****

Delivery Man: Is there a Dr. Mark Green, here?

****

Randi: I'll page him. 

Within a couple of minutes, Mark arrives at the admit desk.

****

Mark: Did you page me, Randi?

****

Randi: Yeah, package for you.

****

Mark: I've been waiting for that.

Mark signs for the package and tips the delivery man. He takes the package behind the admit desk to where a small crowd has gathered of the ER staff. 

****

Carter: Is that Malucci's medical records?

****

Mark: Yes, and hopefully this will tell us what we need to know.

By now most of the ER staff are aware of Malucci's medical mysteries. Jing-Mei comes out of the lounge, obviously still tired.

****

Abby: What are you doing up? You should still be sleeping. You need your rest.

****

Jing-Mei_( yawning)_**: **I've slept enough. I can't just lay down and go to sleep without wondering what is happening with Dave's surgery.

****

Luka: No one's call down here yet to tell us anything. You know what they say, **_No News is Good News._**

Jing-Mei: Are those Dave's records?

****

Mark: Yes. They just arrived. I have to hand it to Dave's sister. She said she'd get them here ASAP. She enclosed a note with them.

****

Jing-Mei: What's it say, Dr. Green?

****

Mark_( reading Sophie's note to the ER)_**: _Dear Dr. Green, Thank you for letting me know about my brother's condition and as per your request I have obtained all of Davey's medical records that date from the day he was born to the day he left Italy. I would have faxed them to you, but as you can see, Davey's medical history is rather long and it would have taken me the next six weeks to send it to you that way. I fed-exed it to you and hope it will be useful to you. I will try to fly over to see you and my brother, but until I get there if you have any questions, and I know you will, feel free to call me. Once again, thank you for informing me and please take care of my brother and tell Davey that I love him. Sincerely yours, Sophie Pancamo._**

Mark takes the record out of the manila envelope and everyone stares at it in shock.

****

Kerry: My god! Look how thick that is.

****

Carter: Looks like Dr. Dave has evidently spent alot of time in the hospital and not just as a doctor but as a patient, too.

****

Mark: Well, this is definitely going to take awhile. If anyone has anytime to spare, I could use help looking through it. 

****

Kerry: I don't think we should. What about patient confidentiality.

****

Mark: I know we shouldn't but we need to know exactly what we are dealing with here. It's going to take me forever to do it by myself. I think in this case, we have to throw patient confidentiality out the window and friendship takes priority. I will take full responsibility for this. Any volunteers?

Several of the staffers agreed so they, along with Mark walked into the lounge to get started. After a couple of hours, the staff is finding what they're reading very hard to believe.

****

Carter_(running his hand through his hair)_**:** I don't believe this.

****

Mark: This is too much. These injuries. Unbelievable!

Mark, Carter, Abby and Jing-Mei take turns reading off some of Dave's injuries they come across:

-Broken arms-Bumps-Sprains

-Broken legs-Bruises-Dislocated shoulders

-Fractured ribs-Cuts-Fractured pancreas

-Broken spine-Lacerations-Separated ribs

-Skull fractures-Blown vertebra-Seizures

-Collapsed lungs-Ruptured spleen-Broken jaw

-Burns-Overdosed -Bruised kidneys

-Stab wounds

****

Mark: Well, maybe this explains the steel rod and metal plate we found implanted in Dave. But I haven't come across anything about losing a kidney, bruised them but not have one removed, have any of you?

****

Carter, Abby and Jing-Mei: No, not yet.

****

Jing-Mei(_shaking her head in disbelief and tears forming in her eyes)_**: **That son of a bitch. How could he do this to him? Thank god, they didn't put anything in there about the ra...

****

Abby: What was that, Jing-Mei? Do what to who?

****

Jing-Mei_(realizing what she said aloud)_ Oh, uh nothing. Just thinking out loud.

****

Mark: Well, let's keep reading. It's got to be in there somewhere and there's a whole lot more of the file to go. And I mean A WHOLE LOT MORE.

As they continued to read, Kerry walked into the lounge.

****

Kerry: Find anything helpful, yet?

****

Carter: You would be amazed at what we found.

****

Kerry: Like what? Nothing about Malucci really surprises me.

****

Mark: These files would. I don't think there is one bone on that boy that hasn't been broken at least five times. And broken bones are not even the worse of it.

****

Kerry: I'm sure you'll fill me in later on all the details. But for now, Capt. Amos is out here and he has more questions for us.

Deciding to take a break from their reading, the three doctors and the nurse follow Kerry into the hall where they are greeted by the captain.

****

Capt. Amos: I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a few more questions about Dr. Malucci's injuries.

****

Mark: What do you want to know?

****

Capt. Amos: Just give me the highlights.

****

Luka: Dr. Malucci was brought in unconscious severely beaten beyond recognition, you know that. 

****

Mark: He has fractures in his face, jaw, skull, spine and ribs- massive blood loss- multiple stab wounds, gunshot wound to the heart, rope burns on his arms, wrists and ankles, scratched corneas, mouth abrasions, collapsed lungs, crushed larynx, smoke inhalation, toxic absorption and covered in bruises from head to toe.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Greene, given what my men told us earlier do any of his injuries sound strange or are they injuries that you would have expected given the circumstances?

****

Mark: I guess not, everyone. All except his stab wounds to his back. I wish I knew what they used to cut him with.

****

Capt. Amos: That's just what I wanted to know, Dr. Greene.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean, captain?

****

Capt. Amos: First, my men found Dr. Malucci's ID at the crime scene. It was on the ground about five feet from where Dr. Malucci lay unconscious.

Everyone took a moment to think about what the captain had said. Then the same thought crossed their minds.

****

Kerry: Captain, do you think they found Dave's ID and realized who he was? That's why they did this to him?

****

Capt. Amos: That would be my guess.

****

Mark: Why did you want to know if any of Dave's injuries were peculiar?

****

Capt. Amos: Because of something else that my men found. Do you know more than you're telling me, doctor?

****

Mark: There is something very weird about Dr. Malucci's injuries.

****

Capt. Amos: What is it? Whatever you tell me will be held in the strictest of confidence and it might help us find the punks who did this to your friend.

****

Mark: When Dr. Kovac and I lifted Dr. Malucci up to access his stab wounds we noticed that his back was cut completely through and apparently stitched back up, albeit very poorly which seemed very weird to begin with but then we saw that Dr. Malucci's kidney was destroyed. It needed to be removed but when we looked at his latest back x-ray, we noticed that that wasn't possible because Dr. Malucci only had the one kidney and would die if we did.

****

Capt. Amos: What is so strange about that?

****

Luka: Granted, we weren't the greatest of friends with Dr. Dave and he didn't talk about his past at all but none of us can ever remember him mentioning that he had lost a kidney. Even in his resident physical form it doesn't mention losing it.

****

Mark: I've sent for Dr. Malucci's medical records from Italy. We were just going over them when you came in and although Dr. Dave had more than his fair share of injuries growing up there is no mention of losing the organ. 

****

Capt. Amos: Alot of people have only one kidney and leave normal lives, so what. Maybe, as Dr. Kovac said, he didn't feel close to any of you to tell you that about himself.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, you said you found something, what was it?

Capt. Amos pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket and raised it in the air to show everyone.

****

Carter: What is that?

****

Capt. Amos: I was hoping you could tell me? Do you recognize it?

The entire ER staff takes a closer look at the piece of evidence in the plastic bag, then a surprising look comes over Luka's face as he realizes what it is.

****

Luka: It looks like a blade to a sternal saw.

****

Kerry: Can't be. What would that be doing in an airport hangar?

****

Capt. Amos: Good question. Anybody got any ideas?

****

Abby: I don't know why a sternal saw blade would be there but who's to say it hasn't been there for a long time and maybe it doesn't have anything to do with Dave's kidnapping.

****

Capt. Amos: That's true. Except, we ran tests on it at the police lab. It is covered in Malucci's blood. At least, his type.

****

Abby: Like I said before, A+ isn't exactly a rare type.

Then a horrible, disgusting thought came into Luka's mind as he grabbed at the blade.

****

Luka: Captain, I bet if you take this blade and match it up with the wounds on Malucci's back it will be a perfect fit.

****

Kerry: How do you know that, Luka?

****

Luka: Because I've seen similar things like this back in Croatia.

Everyone sees how agitated and upset Luka is getting and wonders what got him so troubled.

****

Jing-Mei: Seen what, Luka?

****

Luka: Don't you understand, everyone?

Everyone looks at one another not knowing what Luka is talking about. Finally, Luka fills them in on what _probably_ happened to Dave at the hangar.

****

Luka: Dave's kidnappers, those mother-fuckers, STOLE MALUCCI'S KIDNEY RIGHT FROM OUT OF HIM!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	14. Missing Kidney

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 14

The horror look was apparent on everyone's face at what Luka said.

****

Kerry: You can't be serious? 

****

Luka: I'm very serious. I'm telling you this kind of stuff happened all the time back in Croatia.

****

Carter: Luka, are you talking about stealing and selling human organs on the black market?

Luka nods.

****

Mark: It would certainly explain Malucci's missing kidney.

****

Kerry: We don't even know the story behind why Malucci has only one kidney. There could be a logical explanation for it. 

****

Mark: We've looked all through Malucci's medical records, both his recent ones and the ones his sister sent us from Italy. No where in there does it say that Malucci had a kidney removed. Besides, don't you think that is something Malucci would have mentioned at some point of his residency.

****

Kerry: You are forgetting one thing. Malucci spent time in Grenada. Hell, he went to medical school there so he was on the island for awhile. He could have had an accident there that resulted in the loss of the organ. 

****

Carter: Then Dr. Weaver, how do you explain the enormous, open gap in Malucci's back that was poorly sewn back up.

****

Kerry: I don't know... yet, but give me some time. I'll figure it out.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't know, Kerry because you CAN'T explain it. You are so quick to blame Dave for doing something to himself or screwing up that you can't accept the fact that someone hurt Dave and he is actually the victim in all this. An INNOCENT VICTIM, at that! 

****

Capt. Amos: Assuming what Dr. Kovac is saying is true, I'd better call it into the station and find out if there are any similar cases out there like this. If there's a pattern, it might be a black market ring working in the area. 

****

Mark; Is there anything else we could do to help, Captain?

****

Capt. Amos: Yes, as a matter a fact, you can call around to every hospital in the area and see if they had any patients admitted with unexplained, missing organs.

As the doctors go on a citywide hunt for other possible _black market_ victims, Abby, Haleh and Chuny comfort a shaken and stunned Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: If Luka's right, and I believe he is, then what kind of world is it that we live in that allows for some sick, twisted punks to do this to another human being.

****

Haleh: I can't believe that something like this is happening out there. You read things about this in the newspaper or hear them on the news, but when it happens in your own backyard to someone you know, it makes you think about the cruelties of the world.

****

Chuny: This is something out of a horror movie. This stuff just doesn't happen in real life.(_pause) _But it did happen.

****

Abby: I would never have thought something like this would happen to someone I know---especially Dr. Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: It's things like this that makes me NOT want to bring a child in this world. If someone could do this to someone who's tough, strong, arrogant like Dave than what's to stop them from hurting my little, defenseless baby.

****

Haleh: Now wait a minute, girl. You aren't thinking about ending this pregnancy, are you?

****

Jing-Mei: When I first told Dave I was pregnant, we were both excited but scared. I always regretted giving Michael up for adoption, even though I know he has a good life, but I always wonder _what if_ I kept him. And Dave, well he has his own reasons for being scared. We decided that we would keep the baby because it was the right thing to do. After all the years we've known each other and we never even went out on one date than, out of the blue, we start dating, fell in love and are having a child, like it was all meant to be. Now, it doesn't seem right bringing a child into a cruel, heartless, sick world especially if it doesn't have a father. If Dave dies, I can't see raising a child alone. That's why I gave Michael up in the first place. I thought this time it would be different.

****

Chuny: It is different this time and Dave is not going to die he's still too damn stubborn--after all he's a man--they're all stubborn. 

****

Abby: Dave more than most. Besides after all he's been through, technically he shouldn't have survived this long. But he did and he is still alive. That proves it.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, after all Dave's been through. You girls don't know the half of it.

****

Haleh: Look at it this way, girl, if you end this pregnancy you will go on the rest of your life wondering, _what if._

Tired of waiting in the lounge, Jing-Mei and the nurses head to the admit desk to find out if anyone has heard anything.

****

Jing-Mei: Any news?

****

Carter: Well, if you mean from other hospitals or the police, no. But if you mean from upstairs in surgery, again no.

****

Jing-Mei: It's been almost 18 hours Dave has been in surgery. That's too long. I just know something is wrong.

****

Luka: If something was wrong, they would have come down and told us.

****

Carter: You know that Dave had multiple injuries that required surgery, he has a number of surgical teams working on him.

****

Mark: If I know Elizabeth, she's taking her time. She wants to make sure that they do a top notch job on Dave. She won't rush and neither will Peter, Romano or Anspaugh. You want the surgery slow but right rather than quick and wrong, don't you Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: You know I want Dave's surgery to be a success.

****

Mark: Then let them do their work and try to be patient.

****

Jing-Mei: I keep wondering _why _this happened? Why Dave?

****

Carter: Deb, I know you're upset but would you rather this have happened to me, instead of Dave, like it was so suppose to be?

****

Jing-Mei: John, you know I don't. This shouldn't have happened to anyone.

****

Mark: I think we're all wondering _why_ this happened. I can't help but think that once we knew that Malucci, not Carter was the one kidnapped that if we would have taken it more serious, we could have done something sooner before it progressed to this level, especially me.

****

Lydia: Don't blame yourself, Dr. Green. We all thought it was a bad practical joke.

****

Kerry: Damn that Malucci!! If he didn't play so many pranks, maybe it would be easier to take him serious once in a while. Particularly, when something like this happens. 

****

Abby: But not even Malucci would have pulled something this underhanded.

****

Kerry: I don't know about that, Abby. Malucci can be pretty strange and he's got the worse sense of humor.

****

Haleh: Yeah, Dr. Dave is like a big, overgrown child who never grew up. It amazes me that he manage to get through medical school.

Jing-Mei is getting very disgusted about the way the others are talking about their co-worker, her boyfriend while he lay up in surgery fighting for his life.

****

Jing-Mei: Did any of you even think that there may be a reason why Dave acts like that? Did you ever take the time to know him before you judged him? No, you didn't. You just took what you saw and made your determination on that. None of you really know Dave. Not the Dave Malucci that I got to know the last few months. Surprisingly enough, there is a real man underneath that arrogant, stubborn, childish exterior. A man with human feelings that can be hurt like anyone else. And I'm not dismissing myself. I was just as bad as the rest of you, I know that. And if I get the chance to I plan to make it all up to Dave.

****

Haleh: No, I guess we never really gave Dr. Dave a chance. We all have a lot to make up to him.

****

Jing-Mei: He tried so hard to fit in with the rest of us, but couldn't. He thought of all of us as friends no matter how many times we yelled at him, told him to shutup or go away or called him incompetent. He really wasn't a bad doctor, he just never had much experience. Now that I look back at it, Dave did everything he could to be able to work with us so he could learn from us and we just pushed him aside but he never gave up trying. He never asked anything from us except a little attention, some love and respect. He wanted to be taken seriously as a doctor. Now, when he really needed us, we did nothing._( trying to hold back her tears, but unsuccessful)_ He begged us to help, HIS life depended on us and we let him down. 

****

Mark: You're absolutely right, Jing-Mei. I practically laughed in his face when he was talking to us on the phone. I thought it was a gag.

****

Jing-Mei: Well it looks like the gag was on Dave, literately. I hope we're all happy.

****

Abby: We're all very sorry, Jing-Mei.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement with Abby and starts to apologize for the shameful way they treated Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: I appreciate it. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Dave is. (_pause) _Let's just hope that Dave is around to hear your apologies.

As the hours pass, the ER nurses and doctors come and go for their shifts, while Jing-Mei takes up residency at the hospital awaiting news of Dave's surgery.

****

Haleh: Dr. Chen, any word on Dr. Malucci yet?

****

Jing-Mei: No, nothing yet. I wish they would at least give me an update. I have to know what is going on up there that is taken so long. He's been in surgery for over 25 hours.

****

Haleh: Have you eaten this morning?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think so. Had too much on my mind.

****

Haleh: You go get something to eat and I'll see if I can find out any information from upstairs.

A few minutes later, Haleh finds Jing-Mei and some other doctors in the cafeteria.

****

Haleh: Well, I just spoke with a nurse in surgery with Dr. Dave.

****

Luka: And what did she say?

****

Haleh: The neurosurgeon is working on Dr. Dave now. The cardiologist has just left. The pulmonologist and the orthopedic surgeon still have to get in there. She said, depending on what they have to do, it could be another 6-8 hours of surgery.

****

Kerry: Thank you, Haleh.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, thank you. I appreciate it. 

As the day progresses, Jing-Mei continues to do light duty work and in between getting plenty of sleep and food but as much as she tries to take her mind off of Dave, she can't. Capt Amos enters the ER, and the staff can't help but gather to learn what is going on with the investigation.

****

Jing-Mei: Have you found them yet, captain?

****

Capt. Amos: No, but we do have some more information that may prove helpful or hurtful.

****

Mark: What is it?

****

Capt. Amos: About what Dr. Kovac said.

****

Carter: You mean about the black market ring.

****

Capt. Amos: Sort of. We got hold of some of Dr. Malucci's DNA, and we com...

****

Kerry(_interrupting)_**:** Wait a moment. How did you get some of Dr. Malucci's DNA?

****

Abby: From his blood, right.

****

Capt. Amos: Well, as doctors and nurses you know that the best sample of DNA comes from saliva.

Kerry: Did you take a sample from Dave when you found him? That's illegal. Either Dave or a relative had to give consent and I know Malucci was in no condition to do it and his only relative is in Italy.

****

Capt. Amos: That's why I insisted that anything that came off of Dr. Malucci be saved and bagged as evidence.

****

Mark: You mean that some of Dave's clothes just happen to have some of his saliva on it.

****

Capt. Amos: No, we took the sample from the gag that was in Dr. Malucci's mouth. We compared that with the blood on the sternal saw blade, which incidentally my lab boys confirmed that is it was, and the driver's seat in Dr. Carter's Lexus. They matched perfectly. To a 99.99% accuracy.

****

Jing-Mei_(trying to control her anger)_**: **So, you mean that is what happened? Those bastards tied up, blindfolded, gagged and beat Dave within an inch of his life, cut him open, stole his kidney, sewed him back up as if nothing ever happened, crushed his skull, smashed his face, ribs and spine, shot him in his heart, poured gasoline over him and were going to set him on fire.

****

Capt. Amos(_regretfully)_**:** Yes, that's exactly what they did.

Jing-Mei no longer could keep her composure and started shaking. She fought to hide her tears in front of her peers but couldn't. _(slamming her hands down on the counter)_

****

Jing-Mei: DAMN IT!!! THOSE SON OF A BITCHES!! HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO HIM!!!

Kerry embraces Jing-Mei in a hug trying to calm her as Carter runs into the nearest bathroom where the entire ER can't help but hear him vomit and get rid of his lunch. When he emerges, he's wiping his mouth and alot greener than when he went in. Now, he has to face the stares as he walks over to Jing-Mei and gives her a comforting hug.

****

Abby: You alright, Carter?

****

Carter: No, I'm not everyone. That was suppose to be me. Not him. I was the one they wanted. If I just would have taken those damn phone calls more seriously and told someone I might have been able to prevent this. Or if I just refused to lend Malucci my car than I would have been in it and they would have had their intended victim. But no, I just let my own stupidity or generosity get the best of me and look what's happened. Here I stand, healthy, strong and alive while Dave lays up in surgery sick, ripped to pieces and fighting for his life.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not your fault, John. I don't blame you and neither would Dave. I know that. 

****

Carter: Thank you, Deb. But if there is anything either you or Malucci ever needs don't hesitate to ask.

Just then the ER staff sees walking down the hall, Elizabeth, Peter and Romano. None of them are smiling.

****

Peter: Dr. Dave is out of surgery.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	15. Interview

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 15

****

Jing-Mei: How is he? How is Dave?

****

Peter: He's in recovery.

****

Elizabeth: He's in critical condition. 

****

Mark: It certainly took enough time. He's been in surgery for over 31 hours.

****

Romano: There was a lot to patch up. Your Dr. Malatucci was really messed up.

****

Jing-Mei: That's Malucci. How badly messed up? What's wrong with him?

****

Peter: I think it would be easier to say what isn't wrong with him.

****

Carter: Meaning?

****

Romano: Meaning who ever did this really did a job on that kid. He was literately butchered.

****

Jing-Mei: Butchered! How?

****

Kerry: What exactly are we looking at?

****

Elizabeth: Well for starters, we had to put a total of 147 pins and screws and 33 plates in him. Sixty-five pins and screws just in his face to compensate for all the facial fractures he suffered and we wired his jaw shut.

****

Abby: Did you get the bullet?

****

Elizabeth: Yes, but he suffered massive cardiac damage. He crashed 4 times on the table. Either we got lucky or that boy is determined to live because we got him back each time.

****

Mark: What about his kidney?

****

Peter: We had no choice. We had to remove it.

****

Haleh: You mean he has no kidneys now.

****

Peter: Yes, but patients have been able to live without kidneys if we keep them on constant dialysis while they await a transplant._(pause)_ I'd like to know who the surgeon was who removed his other kidney and give him some lessons or kick his ass back to med school because he did a shit job of taking it out.

****

Romano: You can't imagine how many bleeders we had to clamp and tie off. There is so much tissue and nerve damage in his lower back that I'm not sure we will even be able to place a new kidney if we get one.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**:** But you will still try to find him one, right?

****

Peter_(looking at Elizabeth and Romano)_**:** Of course, except it may not be that easy.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not?

****

Elizabeth: It's just that, even though transplants are confidential, the donor family has a right to know about where the organ is going and the condition of said patient. Just like the recipient's family has a right to know if there's anything in the donor's past that could affect the organ later in life. 

****

Abby: So what does that have to do with Malucci?

****

Elizabeth: We put Dr. Dave's name on the UNOS list and if a kidney does become available, there's a chance the donor family will not agree to the transplant once they find out that the recipient has multiple life-threatening injuries. Usually, a lot of these families agree to donate because they have a chance to not only help another family but in a way it also helps them keep part of the donor alive. If they learn that Dr. Dave may not make it they might want to give the kidney to a patient who has a better chance at a longer life and they certainly have that right.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't even want to think about that. What else is wrong with him?

****

Romano: We replaced the steel rod in his back.

****

Kerry: You couldn't just fix his spinal defect so he wouldn't need that rod anymore?

****

Romano: No, the best we could do was put a new steel rod in and attach it more secure with pins and screws. To tell you the truth, that rod was the only thing holding the boy's spinal column together. The neurosurgeon placed shunts in his brain and spinal cord to drain off the fluid building up and to release the pressure and reduce swelling. He had massive cerebral hemorrhages that we had to clamp off until we got the bleeding under control. A new airway was built for him. He's breathing on a respirator now but we will probably have to trache him. He had a number of broken bones in his arms and legs, fractured ribs and a punctured lung.

****

Carter: Is that it or is there more?

****

Peter: He's lost a lot of blood. We had to give him 12 units but his pressure his still low. The neurosurgeon said that he wanted to replace the metal plate in Dave's head but it would have meant to cut deeper in to his brain and we didn't want to keep him on the table any longer than necessary. Maybe once he gets stronger we can take him back in and replace it but for now all we could do was re-position it so that it wouldn't cause the left side of his brain to cave in. There is something amazing about that plate, though?

****

Carter: What?

****

Peter: It actually saved Malucci's life. 

****

Abby: Now how do you figure that?

****

Peter: Simple. Given the number of blows that Malucci took to his skull to fracture it that badly, the steel plate took most of the impact-protecting Dave's brain.

****

Jing-Mei: What about brain damage?

****

Romano: Too soon to tell the extent.

****

Jing-Mei: But there is brain damage, right?

****

Elizabeth: You don't get busted in the head like that and not come out of it without any damage.

****

Mark: Is it permanent? 

****

Romano: Yes. But this is far from over. Dr. Malatucci is going to need more surgery later as soon as he stabilizes. 

****

Kerry: Other than that he's going to be alright though?

****

Peter: Dr. Dave is in a deep coma and the next 24-48 hours will be crucial but...

****

Jing-Mei: But what?

****

Elizabeth: There's just too much damage. Malucci probably won't make it through the next couple of hours let alone survive.

Everyone bows their heads in moment of silence and prayer for Dr. Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him now?

****

Romano: As soon as he is moved out of recovery and into the ICU.

****

Mark: Thank you for the update.

****

Kerry: Yes, thank you. (_pause)_ Alright, let's get back to the work everyone.

Debating whether or not to tell Jing-Mei what other injuries were found on Dave, Elizabeth decides to wait a little while and give her chance to accept the news that was already given her. 

Meanwhile, throughout the day Jing-Mei keeps trying to get up to visit Dave but between the board filling up with patients, vomiting in the bathroom and periodic naps she can't slip away.

Finally, later that evening Jing-Mei finally gets a break to go up to ICU and see Dave. His neurosurgeon is in taking down his vitals, when Jing-Mei arrives. She waits for him to come out.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Vasquez, may I go in now?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Yes, but just for a few minutes. He's in a deep coma but you can talk to him. We like to believe that he can hear us.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I understand.

Jing-Mei enters the ICU and sees a very badly damaged Dave laying comatose in the bed. He's on a respirator, has brain wave and heart monitor connectors on him. His entire head is wrapped in bandages, face and jaw swollen and bruised, both arms splinted and with IV's in them, casts on both legs, tubes coming out of every inch of his body and his head is encased in a steel halo brace to keep his neck and back immobilized while his spine adjusts to the new rod.

She shakes her head in disbelief and sits in a chair next to Dave's bed. Being extremely careful, she picks up one of his hands and holds onto it tightly.

****

Jing-Mei: You look terrible, Malucci. But, I guess just coming out of 31 hours of surgery I can't expect you to still look like Prince Charming. If you didn't want to meet my parents, I know they can be a little intimidating, all you had to do was say so you didn't have to go to all this trouble.(_pause)_ Look at all this stuff they have you hooked up to. _(pause) _All the doctors and nurses are looking after you, whether you like it or not. (_pause) _We have to get you out of here. The scenery is horrible. _(tearing up)_ Everyone down in the ER says hello. They're really worried about you and we all missed you so much. We're glad your back.(_pause)_ Please Dave, you have to wake up. I need you. The baby needs you. Please Dave, just give me a small sign that you're still in there. Not much, Move a finger, a toe, an arm, a leg. (_pause) _OPEN YOUR EYES, DAMN IT!! (_pause) _Please Dave just wake up, just wake up, just wake up. (_pause then bursting into tears)_ Oh god, Dave just wake up please.

As Jing-Mei sits by Dave's bedside begging him to wake up, Elizabeth walks by and watches and wonders when and if she should tell her something that will not be easy on her or Dave. What she needs to tell Jing-Mei will change her and Malucci's lives forever.

****

Elizabeth_( to herself)_**: **I must tell her. She has to know. Besides, we are going to have to run tests. Maybe I could tell Mark and he could run the tests. If he does it without telling her and she finds out she will never forgive us. Anyway, she's a doctor she'll know what we are doing. It's best if I prepare her first, then she can decide how she wants to handle it.

Elizabeth is called away to check on a post-operative patient.

****

Elizabeth(_to herself)_**:** I'll just have to speak with her later.

****

Nurse: I'm sorry Dr. Chen. But you are going to have to leave now. I have to suction him.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I have to get back to work anyway. If he wakes up, please page me immediately.

****

Nurse: Sure, but as a doctor you know not to get your hopes up.

Jing-Mei leaves the ICU and heads back down to the ER to work. Once down there she is confronted at the admit desk by a stranger.

****

Randi: Dr. Chen, this guy wishes to speak with you.

****

Mr. Sinclair: Dr. Chen, may I have a moment of your time.

****

Jing-Mei: Do I know you, sir?

****

Mr. Sinclair: Excuse me. My name is Liam Sinclair. I'm the reporter who's been doing the story in the Chicago Times on Dr. Malucci's abduction. 

****

Jing-Mei: Oh. I haven't really been reading the paper. I've been kind of busy.

****

Liam: I understand. I won't take up much of your time.

****

Jing-Mei: What can I do for you, Mr. Sinclair?

****

Liam: Please it's Liam. I've been writing the story about Dr. Malucci but I really need some human connection to him. I've heard that you're Dr. Malucci's girlfriend. Am I mistaken?

****

Jing-Mei: No, your correct. Liam, are you asking me for an interview?

****

Liam: Please, if you don't mind? 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think so.

****

Liam: I promise only a few questions and nothing personal. I just want everyone to know who Dr. Malucci was and have an idea...

****

Jing-Mei: Who Dr. Malucci WAS!!! 

****

Liam: I don't know why I said that. Slip of the tongue. I meant who Dr. Malucci is and have an idea of how this is affecting his co-workers and girlfriend. Look at it this way, Dr. Chen you may be helping others by giving us a heads up on a kidnapping ring in the area.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, but just a few questions and I have the right to stop the interview at anytime I see fit.

****

Liam: You got it. Can we go somewhere quiet and talk.

****

Jing-Mei: I think the lounge is empty.

Jing-Mei escorts Liam into the lounge and start the interview.

****

Liam: Please, in your own words, Dr. Chen tell me what happen to your boyfriend, Dr. Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: First off, he likes to be called Dr. Dave and he was kidnapped by mistake. 

****

Liam: By mistake?

****

Jing-Mei: His abductors thought they had another doctor that works here.

****

Liam: Which doctor?

****

Jing-Mei: I'd rather not say. I want to respect his privacy.

****

Liam: Of course, you do. When did you realize it was Dr. Dave that was abducted and not the other doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: We were waiting for the next ransom call to come in when the intended victim walked in. 

****

Liam: Then what happened?

****

Jing-Mei: We compared notes and figured out that Dr. Malucci was driving the other doctor's car when the incident took place.

****

Liam: That had to be horrible for you and your co-workers. Tell me, what kind of doctor is Dr. Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: A good one. A very good one. Someone I would entrust my life with and the life of our child.

****

Liam: So, you two have a child together?

****

Jing-Mei: Not yet, but in about 7 months we will.

****

Liam: How exciting for you. Are you planning on getting married?

****

Jing-Mei: In a matter of speaking. Dave was on his way back with an engagement ring when he was attacked.

****

Liam: Let's talk about that moment. How did they get hold of Dr. Dave? Gunpoint?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, I'm not sure of all the details but I do know for a fact that Dave was chloroformed.

****

Liam: Well, I've never met Dr. Dave but I have been told he's a big guy so the chloroform would explain how they were able to kidnap him. It doesn't sound like he had much of a chance to defend himself.

****

Jing-Mei: No, he couldn't. But he would have. 

****

Liam: I'm sure he would. Well Dr. Chen, how is Dr. Dave doing now?

****

Jing-Mei_(looking at her watch)_**: **He's critical. He just got out of surgery after 31 hours. He lost alot of blood and will need a kidney transplant, other than that we just don't know. 

****

Liam: Well, I won't keep you any longer Dr. Chen. Thank you for your time and I know I speak for all of Chicago when I say that we will all be praying for Dr. Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. I appreciate that. Now if you will excuse me I really have to get back to work.

Jing-Mei and Liam make their goodbyes and Jing-Mei heads back to the admit desk where she is confronted by Elizabeth.

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, can we talk somewhere private?

Jing-Mei sighed out loud and put the chart she had in her hand back down on the desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure why not. This day is just about done. I'm never going to be able to see anymore patients today, just don't tell Dr. Weaver. Without Dave, she'll be looking for someone else to yell out.

Elizabeth nods in agreement and the two doctors head back to the lounge which is filled with others on break.

****

Elizabeth: Maybe, we can find a more private place to talk?

****

Jing-Mei: Look, I'm really too tired to be wandering around looking for somewhere to talk. We're here now. Let's just talk.

****

Elizabeth: Are you sure? I would think that you would want to talk about this somewhere secluded.

****

Jing-Mei: Is it about Dave? 

Elizabeth nods.

****

Jing-Mei: By now everyone in this hospital knows our business or soon will. So Dave and I have nothing to hide. What is it?

****

Elizabeth: If that's how you feel, alright. When they prepped Dave for his surgery, I went in before I scrubbed and I noticed something.

****

Abby: What?

****

Elizabeth: Bruises.

****

Carter: No shock there. He's covered in them.

****

Elizabeth: Not like these. Jing-Mei, are you sure you want to talk about this here.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Corday, please just tell me.

****

Elizabeth: Alright. These bruises were in Malucci's groin area where they shouldn't have been and we found semen where it shouldn't have been. I took the liberty of getting the nurse to remove a sample of it and have it sent to the lab. I just got the results back.(_pause) _It's not Malucci's.

The room falls unusually quiet. Jing-Mei starts to shake her head as tears fill her eyes and she tries to focus on the others obvious and knowing faces.

****

Jing-Mei(_crying hysterically)_**: **No, please no. Don't tell me. No.

Looking back at Elizabeth as she nods.

****

Jing-Mei(_still crying hysterically)_**: **OH GOD!!! THOSE BASTARDS RAPED HIM!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	16. Kerry Examines Malucci

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 16

****

Elizabeth: We don't know for sure until we do a rectal on him.

****

Mark: I'll do it.

****

Kerry: No, I will Mark.

****

Mark: I think Malucci would feel more comfortable with a male doctor.

****

Kerry: If what we think happened to him then, in this case, I don't think he would want a man touching him, especially in that area.

****

Mark: He's in a coma. He won't even know what's going on.

****

Kerry: True, but I'll still do it.

****

Mark: Have it your way.

****

Kerry: Lydia, will you assist me. We will need to get a rape kit.

As Kerry and Lydia leave the lounge, the others started to ponder what Elizabeth said and it started to sink in what had really happened to Dr. Dave. Then they saw Jing-Mei shaking as she walked over to a table where several files were piled up and with one quick swipe of her hand sent the files all over the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: DAMN IT!! HOW COULD THEY? WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED MONSTERS ARE THERE IN THE WORLD THAT WOULD DO THAT TO HIM!

Jing-Mei fell down in a chair and put her head in her hands and started crying. Luka and Haleh tried to comfort her as Carter ran out of the lounge noticeably upset with Abby after him. 

****

Jing-Mei: Please everyone. I know you mean well and only want to help but right now I just want to be left alone.

The doctors and nurses honored her request and left her to her own sorrow in the lounge. They headed back out to the admit desk. Outside, Abby was trying to calm Carter down.

****

Mark: Are you alright, Carter?

****

Abby: No, he isn't.

****

Elizabeth: I know you and Malucci were good friends and what happened to him is devastating and difficult on all of us, but you seem to be taking it especially hard.

****

Carter: Of course I am. Why shouldn't I. _(pause)_ Every time I find out more about Malucci's condition, it hits hard. As hard as I try not to think about it I do.

****

Mark: Think about what?

****

Carter: It was suppose to be me, not him. Everything that happened to him was meant for me. I wish I had never lent Malucci my car and then it would have been me. 

****

Elizabeth: Carter, if you think anyone here is pointing an excusing finger at you, we're not.

****

Carter: You don't have to. I know my guilt and everytime I look at Malucci I'll know my part in his injuries.

About an hour later, Kerry comes down from ICU. She is NOT a happy camper.

****

Luka: Well, did you see what you needed to?

****

Kerry(_with tears in her eyes)_**: **Yes, I did.

****

Abby: Well.

****

Kerry(_looking at Jing-Mei and Carter)_**: **Elizabeth was right. Malucci has been sexually assaulted.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean raped. Just come out and say the word---RAPED. They not only violated him internally by stealing his kidney but they also violated him sexually.

****

Haleh: Poor Dr. Dave. I never thought I would say this but I feel so sorry for him. He was a total jerk, no doubt about that, but no one and I mean NO ONE deserved to be done to them what was done to that boy.

****

Abby: So where do we go from here?

****

Kerry: Malucci needed to be tested for STD'S and HIV. I sent Lydia down to the lab with the tests. We should know something soon. I told her to tell them to put a rush on them.

Just then, a furious Capt. Amos came into the ER holding a newspaper.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, how could you do this?!

****

Kerry: Excuse me captain, please do not come in here and yell at one of my doctors. What did she do?

****

Capt. Amos: She might have put another one of your doctors, her boyfriend, in danger again.

****

Mark: I don't believe that. She would never do anything that would endanger Malucci's life.

****

Capt. Amos_(handing them the newspaper article)_**: **Look what she did. She spoke with a reporter.

****

Carter: So what if she did?

****

Capt. Amos: Think about it everyone. The punks who did this to Dr. Malucci are still out there. They went through alot of trouble to kill him after they kidnapped him. That tells me that maybe Dr. Dave knew something about his kidnappers that could lead us to them. 

****

Kerry: Well he doesn't. He didn't see them remember he was blindfolded.

****

Capt. Amos: Means nothing. After all he saw that they were holding him in Hangar#7 or maybe he overheard them. The point is if they find out that Malucci is still alive and they think Malucci can identify them I guarantee you they'll come back for him and finish the job.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, do you mean they might try to get to my Dave and hurt him again? 

****

Capt. Amos: Not might. Will.

****

Luka: They wouldn't try to kill Dave right here in the hospital.

****

Capt, Amos: Don't be so sure. Just look what they have done to him so far. Do you think they wouldn't hesitate in completing their job if it meant staying out of jail.

****

Mark: I'll speak to Romano about beefing up security around here.

****

Capt. Amos: Still the same, I think I'll put a few of my own men in here. _(to his officers)_ I want a 24 hour guard placed on Dr. Malucci's hospital room door.

As the captain starts positioning his men and giving them their orders, the doctors and nurses look at each other, all thinking the same thing but wondering who is going to speak.

****

Capt. Amos: So doctors, when can I talk to Dr. Malucci?

****

Mark: He can't talk to you now. He's in a deep coma and we aren't sure if or when he's going to wake up.

****

Capt. Amos: You will tell me when he does wake up so I can question him about his kidnapping and attack.

****

Kerry: Captain, there has been a new development in Dr. Malucci's case.

****

Capt. Amos: What new development?

****

Kerry: It has come to our attention that the people who were holding Dr. Malucci, that is, his captors (_pause)_ well they....

****

Capt. Amos: They what?

****

Mark: Dr. Malucci has been raped.

****

Capt. Amos: Oh God! But I shouldn't be surprised. A pretty boy like Dr. Malucci, it was bound to happen sometime.

At that moment, Elizabeth's pager went off. She pulled it off herself and looked at where she was being paged from.

****

Elizabeth: Oh no!! It's coming from the ICU. It's Malucci's room.

To be continued. Please read and review


	17. Coronary!

**The Ransom Of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 17

Jing-Mei: Oh god! What's happened now?

****

Elizabeth: I'm not sure. It may be nothing. I told the ICU to page me if there was any change in his condition. Excuse me, I'll see what this is all about.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going up with you.

****

Elizabeth: I don't think that is such a good idea. Just wait down here and I'll let you know.

Elizabeth heads towards the elevator and up to the ICU while the others await for news.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Weaver, may I address your staff please.

****

Kerry: Sure, go ahead.

****

Capt. Amos: Ladies and gentlemen, as of now it is vital that each one of you wear your ID badges. My men will be checking them and if you do not have yours, you will not be allowed access to certain areas of the hospital. This is for your safety as well as that of Dr. Malucci's. 

****

Kerry: And I suggest that no one be in an area unless they have business there. Any one not abiding by these rules will be facing suspension. Is that clear?

Everyone in the ER nods in agreement.

Over at Northwestern Hospital, Dr. Fallone is in ICU examining his patient while Rico, Frankie and Dino await the news of his condition. After 45 minutes, Dr. Fallone exits the room and speaks with the trio.

****

Rico: Well doc, how is Boss man?

****

Dr. Fallone: He's critical but stable which is not unusual for a transplant patient. 

****

Dino: He's gonna be okay?

****

Dr. Fallone; He's going to have to take anti-rejection medicine for the rest of his life and he'll be on dialysis for a little longer while the kidney strengthens but as far as the initial transplant goes he came through it without a hitch- not one complication. That _donated_ kidney fit like a glove. We couldn't have had a better match.

****

Rico: Can we see him now?

****

Dr. Fallone: Not just yet. He's still very weak and we just gave him his meds. Some of the side effects of his medication is drowsiness, so he'll probably sleep for awhile. I'll let you know when you can go in.

Back at County, Elizabeth and Peter come down from ICU and head to the admit desk.

****

Elizabeth: Randi, where is Dr. Chen at?

****

Randi: She's around here somewhere. I'll page her.

Within a few moments, Jing-Mei exited Exam 1 and saw Elizabeth waiting for her.

****

Jing-Mei: Elizabeth, is everything okay? Can I go see him?

****

Elizabeth_(yawning)_**: **Excuse me.No, not just yet. But we do need to talk.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong, Dr. Corday?

Seeing Jing-Mei getting upset, Abby and Luka come over to check on her. Mark joins them and subtly gives Elizabeth a kiss.

****

Elizabeth(_yawning)_**: **Hello, sweetheart. Are you off now?

****

Mark: Just got off. You?

****

Elizabeth: Not for another hour. I think you shouldn't wait for me. I'll be...

****

Jing-Mei_(interrupting)_**: **Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but what happened with Dave?

****

Elizabeth: Oh yes, I'm sorry. Jing-Mei, the news isn't good.

****

Luka: I think we're use to that.

****

Abby: What's going on now with Dr. Dave?

****

Peter: Jing-Mei, his ST levels were off the chart. I'm afraid that Dave's had a massive coronary. 

Jing-Mei faints at the news.

****

Mark: Malik, get a gurney! Luka help me with her. Let's get her into...What's opened?

****

Abby: Exam 1.

****

Luka: Abby and I can handle this. Go ahead home, Mark.

****

Mark: Are you sure, Luka?

****

Luka: Yes.

****

Elizabeth: Well, as I said, go ahead home. I'll won't be home until late.

****

Mark: But, I thought you said you were off in an hour?

****

Elizabeth: I am but I'm assisting Dr. Allenfort on Malucci's surgery.

****

Carter: What's that I hear? Malucci's going back in surgery?

****

Peter: Yes Carter, Malucci's had a massive heart attack._(pause)_ He needs a triple bypass. But, I think Malucci will have a better chance at survival if I assist Dr. Allenfort. You're exhausted, Elizabeth.

****

Carter: A triple bypass?! Is that really necessary?

****

Elizabeth: Sorry to say that it is. The bullet destroyed an artery in Malucci's heart and it needs to be removed and replaced with a prosthesis, then we have to bypass the damaged area of the heart to reduce blood flow and lower the pressure.

****

Carter: It's real serious, isn't it. _(pause)_Of course it is. I know that.

****

Elizabeth: I can assist in the surgery. I'm not that_ (yawning) _tired.

****

Peter: Yeah right. Take her home, Mark.

****

Mark: Right. You let us know what happens.

Peter nods and heads off to scrub for surgery. Carter runs after him.

****

Carter: Is there anything I can do?

****

Peter: You're O- right.

****

Carter: Yes.

****

Peter: Malucci's going to need transfusions. Check the blood bank and you may want to consider donating. Also, Jing-Mei is in Exam 1. She passed out after she heard about Dave's heart attack. Luka and Abby are with her but they might need help.

Carter heads to Exam 1 to see Jing-Mei and fill his co-workers in on Malucci.

Dr. Fallone finally gives the men his permission to go into visit their boss.

****

Rico: How you doin' Boss?

****

Vincenzio: Been better. Been worse. Thanks for everything and you will be handsomely rewarded.

****

Dino: Thanks, Boss! But you may want to reconsider that after we tell you the latest news.

****

Vincenzio: What latest news?

****

Rico: Yo Frankie, hand Boss man the paper.

****

Frankie: Here paisan.

****

Vincenzio: What the hell is this all about?

****

Rico: That mother fucking bastard kid of yours is STILL ALIVE!!!!

****

Vincenzio: So what? I told you I didn't want him killed until I could be there and watch it myself. Which is why I'm still pissed that you shot him.

****

Dino: That was when we had him tied up and in our possession, but now he's out there telling god knows who what!

****

Vincenzio: So what. What the hell could he possibly know? Unless.... you fucks didn't tell him about me, did you? 

****

Frankie: No paisan, he doesn't know about you, but..

****

Vincenzio: But?

****

Rico_(smacking Frankie in the head)_**: **This fucking lunkhead said my name while we were holding your kid. 

****

Vincenzio: And my fucking loser brat heard you!

****

Rico: Yeah, he heard him. The kid was blindfolded--not deaf. He even called me by my name later on just to let us know he heard.

****

Vincenzio: STUPID ASSHOLES!!!_(pause) _Well, I guess you know what has to be done now.

****

Frankie: What paisan?

****

Vincenzio(_talking from his clenched teeth)_**: **GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER TO THAT HOSPITAL AND KILL MY SON!!

**** __

To be continued. Please read and review.


	18. The Hit Is Set Up

****

The Ransom Of Dr. Dave

__

Part 18

****

Rico: Boss, you want us to kill him right in the hospital?

****

Vincenzio: Why not?

****

Dino: Because they probably have his ass guarded, that's why not.

****

Vincenzio: So. You guys call yourselves members of _the family(kissing his ring)_ and you can't get to him.

****

Frankie: How do you want him iced, paisan?

****

Vincenzio: I'm sure you guys can come up with a way to finish him off. Use your imagination. But under no circumstances, DO NOT LEAD THEM BACK TO ME, otherwise the cops aren't the ones you'll have to worry about.... I AM.

****

Rico: We'll handle it. You can count on us, Boss. Don't yourself worry.

The three men leave the ICU room and slow down to a stop just as they are about to enter the elevator.

****

Dino: You sound like you have a plan, Rico.

****

Rico: Maybe. Let's get back to the apartment while I make the arrangements.

At Cook County, Peter enters Exam 1 in the ER where Jing-Mei is resting and awaiting news.

****

Peter: Jing-Mei, how are you feeling?

****

Jing-Mei: Tired. Very tired. How's Dave?

Carter and Abby walk in to check on Jing-Mei.

****

Peter: I was just telling Jing-Mei about Dave's surgery.

****

Carter: How is he? Everything turn out alright?

****

Peter: He's in recovery. There was a lot more cardiac damage than we thought when we started. We have a nitroglycerin patch on him and Dr. Allenfort is going to start him on Accupril and Lotensin to keep him from going into heart failure. (_pause) _Jing-Mei, you really need to go home and get some rest now.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to see Dave, first.

****

Peter: He's still in the coma and I don't think they will allow any visitors in the ICU this soon after heart surgery. 

****

Abby: Dr. Benton is right.

****

Carter: By the way Deb, we got the results back from Dave's lab tests. There's no sign of any STD or HIV. We even took a direct measure of his viral load. He's definitely HIV NEGATIVE.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god for that. 

****

Abby: Now, You've been here for the last five days. You need to get out of here for awhile.

****

Carter: Come on Jing-Mei, let us drive you home.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess I could use a long, hot soak in a bathtub full of bubbles and a change of clothes. Not that I don't enjoy using the doctor's showers or wearing scrubs but...

****

Carter: It's all set then.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't need a ride though, I have my car outside besides I'm not going to my house. I think I'm going to stay with my family. I really don't want to be alone right now. 

****

Abby: That makes sense. Does your family know what's going on with Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Are you kidding? They don't even know about Dave. They've never met him.

****

Carter: You mean you never told them that you were involved with someone and pregnant by him?

****

Jing-Mei: No way! They would never accept the fact that I was in love with an Italian much less sleep with him. They don't accept anyone in my life sexually unless he's of Asian descent. That's why I could never have raised Michael.

****

Abby: What about this baby? After all, it's going to be half Italian.

****

Jing-Mei: I really don't know how I am going to tell them about Dave and the baby. But, I know for sure there is no way I'm giving this baby up.... not after what's happened to Dave. 

****

Carter: So, what if your parents don't accept your baby and it's father?

****

Jing-Mei: Then the HELL with them.

****

Carter: Good girl.

As Jing-Mei, Abby and Carter walk out of the ER, they all notice Malucci's car sitting in the parking lot. They can't help but think that if his car was working in the first place he wouldn't be in the hospital now, then Jing-Mei and Abby looked at Carter and realizes that he would be. They all hugged and walked off to their cars solemnly.

At the apartment, Rico hangs up the phone and signals for Dino and Frankie, who are in the middle of snorting coke, to come over to him.

****

Frankie_(wiping his nose)_**: **What's up, paisan?

****

Rico: It's all set up.

****

Frankie: What's set?

****

Rico: How we are going to get rid of that mother-fucking pain in the ass, Boss' son.

****

Dino: How?

****

Rico: Someone is going to put a knife through the hombre.

****

Dino: And this someone is going to do this in front of the guard?

****

Rico: No, but that is the beauty of the plan. We get rid of him and no one knows who wasted him.

****

Frankie: I assume you have all the details worked out, paisan.

****

Rico: Would I ever let you down. Of course, I have. Frankie, you will get into one of the hospital vents and set off a smoke bomb. The smoke will carry through the other vents and floors especially the ICU where they are holding our prey. Then...

****

Frankie: Wait a goddamn minute!! Why me?

****

Rico: Because you're the skinniest. You are the only one who can fit in the vent. 

****

Frankie: Then what are you two going to be doing while I'm setting off the smoke bomb?

****

Rico: I'm going to be setting up a back up plan just in case things don't go right and Dino, well...

****

Dino: Let me guess. That means I'm the someone who's going to knife the fucker.

****

Rico_(patting Dino on the back)_**: **You'll do just fine and if you don't _(pulling his finger across his throat)_

****

Dino: Got it. So when do we do the fucker in?

****

Rico: Tomorrow. I have to get the equipment that we will need. 

****

Dino: By the way, what is the backup plan?

****

Rico: Never mind, you'll find out soon enough.

****

Frankie: Who's going to call the boss and let him know what's going on?

****

Rico: I will. You two just stay here and stay out of trouble.

Rico leaves the apartment to get the needed equipment and stops by the hospital to see Vincenzio.

****

Rico: Well, what do you think?

****

Vincenzio: Not bad. You think those idiots of yours can carry it out without screwing up?

****

Rico: They know what will happen if they screw up.

****

Vincenzio: Make sure they do. Next time I read about my fucking kid in the paper it had better be an obituary.

****

Rico: Consider the job done, Boss. (_tossing Vincenzio a knife on his way out)_

Vincenzio picks up the knife and his copy of the newspaper with a picture of Malucci on the front.

****

Vincenzio_(grinning)_**: **Ciao, you worthless fucking bastard! _(pushing the knife through the picture of Dave and laughing)_

To be continued. Please read and review.


	19. FIRE!

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 19

The next morning when Jing-Mei came to work she headed straight for the ICU. She stopped at the front desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse.

****

Nurse: Yes Dr. Chen, how can I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Malucci, is he back in his room yet?

****

Nurse: Yes, he was moved back in a few hours ago.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him?

****

Nurse: Sure, but not too long. 

Jing-Mei and the nurse enter Dave's hospital room. Jing-Mei runs to Dave's bedside and holds his hand.

****

Nurse: Go ahead, talk to him. It's okay.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, nurse. Could you please give us a minute?

The nurse nods and exits Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei: How are you feeling? _(pause)_ Probably like shit. You don't look too good. Dr. Allenfort says you'll have to be on heart meds for the rest of your life. That's not so bad. You'll have to take medication for the rest of your life when you get your new kidney and you will get it. The papers are still writing editorials on you. Randi and Jerry say they get 20-30 calls a day from people who want to give you blood and even some who want to donate a kidney to you. Your story has really touched alot of people. There are still some decent people in the world. Not everyone is cruel and vicious like the ones who did this you. I'm trying to take care of myself and the baby and everyone in the ER is making sure of that. I'm almost 4 months now. I was thinking about baby names. It might be nice to have a girl this time, since we both have boys already. _(crying and squeezing Dave's hand tighter)_Please open your eyes, sweet heart.

Down in the Cook County Hospital lobby, Rico, Dino and Frankie meet and head into the men's room.

****

Frankie: So now what, paisan?

Rico shows the others a blueprint he obtained from the city building inspector, a member of _the family_.

****

Rico: Now you climb up into that vent and I'll hand you a few smoke bombs.

****

Frankie: I thought you said one smoke bomb?

****

Rico: We want to make sure that no one sees Dino. The more smoke the better. Now climb up there. Head straight up to ICU and once your there drop your first bomb and head back down then start dropping one each time you leave a floor on your way back down to the lobby. Dino, you start making your way up to ICU and hang around the front desk, DON'T BE CONSPICUOUS.

****

Dino: How can I not be conspicuous? What am I suppose to do up there that won't make them suspicious?

****

Rico: I don't know. There must be a vending machine up there you can fight with or a payphone you can talk on to occupy your time.

****

Dino: Maybe I can hang in the bathroom up there.

****

Frankie: Whatever, just make sure you get to him before anyone realizes what's happening, paisan.

****

Rico: Frankie, when you get right about here_(pointing to an area on the blueprint)_ that should be right about over the nurse's desk, set off the bomb and then whistle. That will be your signal to get to that fucker's room. Once you see him, don't hesitate. PUT THE KNIFE THROUGH HIS HEART! DON'T SCREW THIS UP! 

****

Dino and Frankie: We won't.

****

Dino: What will you be doing while all this is going on?

****

Rico: I told you. Setting up the backup plan. Alright, it's now or never.

Rico helps Frankie up into the vent and hands him the bombs as Dino makes his way to ICU. Once Frankie is sealed up in the vent, Rico heads up to ICU shortly after Dino, carrying a small brown sack. When Dino arrives upstairs, he asks the nurse where a payphone is. She directs him and he pretends to make a call while Rico slips in the waiting area and grabs a newspaper staying within earshot of the nurses desk.

****

Desk Nurse: Nurse Davis, I need you to take your student nurse, Nurse Anderson, around while you administer meds to the patients.

****

Nurse Davis: Yes ma'am. Nurse Anderson, first we have to go down to pharmacy and pick up the meds. Each patient's name will be displayed on the side so that the right patient gets the right medication.

Nurse Davis and Nurse Anderson head to the pharmacy. Meanwhile, Rico goes into a stall in the men's bathroom. He opens the small, brown bag and takes out a vial and a syringe. He fills the syringe and places a blank label on it. He then takes out a black marker and writes _Maluci, David A. _on it. Then he conceals it up his sleeve being extremely careful not to stick himself.

Down in the ER, Capt. Amos arrives to speak with the doctors again.

****

Kerry: Well Capt. Amos, what can we do for you today?

****

Capt. Amos: Just took the chance that maybe I could get in to see Dr. Dave today.

****

Luka: He's still unconscious.

****

Capt. Amos: Well then, I still need to speak with my men and let them know about who to expect to replace them. 

****

Carter: Any news on Dave's assailants yet?

****

Capt. Amos: Not yet. But then again, I told you it wasn't going to be easy until we can speak with Dr. Dave.

Frankie finally makes it up to the ICU floor and looks down at the vent over the nurses' desk. He watches for a few minutes so he can rest before his descent down.

****

Nurse Davis: Alright, Nurse Anderson, these are the trays we use to dispense the meds to the patients. Every tray has the patient's name and room number on it.

Rico sees Malucci's tray and starts signaling to Dino, Dave's room number by holding up his fingers accordingly. Then at the same time both Rico and Dino hear Frankie whistle. They prepare to do what they came to do. Frankie scurries down the vents dropping the bombs as he goes. Soon the ICU starts filling with smoke and detectors start going off. The desk nurse gets on the phone to Dr. Romano. He orders an evacuation as the other floors start filling with smoke.

****

Desk Nurse: Alright everyone, it will appear that we have a fire here. We have to start evacuation procedures. You have all been trained in this. We get into the patients' room and unhook any unnecessary machines. Those that are on vents have to be bagged. Be extremely careful with the IV'S. The beds are going to be too hard to move through the floors. Put the patients on the stretchers. Anyone who is free needs to help move the patients. If you don't need be here get out. Is this clear?

Everyone nods. As the confusion begins, Rico makes his way over to the medicine trays that Nurse Davis placed on a small gurney. He places the syringe he filled on Malucci's tray and heads out the fire escape. Dino, unable to see with all the smoke tries to find Dave's room. The desk nurse and several orderlies enter Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, what is going on?

****

Nurse: There's smoke coming from the vents. There may be a fire in the hospital, we have to evacuate. 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to leave him. Please let me help.

****

Nurse: No, you can't stay. Not in your condition, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not leaving. I'm fine. There must be something I could do besides we don't have time to argue about this.

****

Nurse: You're right. Okay, you can bag him. But stay close. He can't survive without a vent for long.

Down in the ER, the staff watches as Capt. Amos lectures his men then an announcement comes over the loud speaker.

****

Dr. Romano: This is Dr. Romano. Please everyone start assuming evacuation procedures. All non-staff members please follow the instructions of the nurses and doctors and leave via the fire exit. The fire department has been called and are on their way. All staff-members are required to aid the patients when necessary. This is NOT a drill.

The staff gathers at the admit desk wondering what is going on.

****

Mark: What is Romano talking about?

****

Abby: Is there a fire? Why else would they call the fire department?

****

Kerry: We start doing as Dr. Romano asks and evacuating the patients.

****

Haleh: You heard Dr. Weaver. Nurses, do what the doctors say.

****

Luka: Does anyone smell something burning?

****

Carter_(pointing to the vent)_**:** No, but I see smoke.

Everyone looks to where Carter is pointing and stare at the smoke.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, everyone move it out. Men, help the doctors and nurses.

The cops, nurses and doctors all jump into action as the fire engine sirens can be heard in the background. Up in the ICU, the orderlies have just moved Dave on to a stretcher and are taking him out of his room, being extremely careful to keep his neck and back straight and immobilized. Jing-Mei is standing nearby bagging him. Trying to see through the smoke, Dino finally gets his target in his sights and pulls out his knife and places it near his side. He heads towards Dave's stretcher....

To be continued. Please read and review.


	20. ATTACK!

****

The Ransom of Dr, Dave

__

Part 20

Trying to see through the smoke, Dino finally gets his target in his sights and pulls out his knife and places it near his side. He heads towards Dave's stretcher and as he approaches it he is pushed and shoved around the floor by people trying to get to the fire stairs. He is disoriented and left to try to recover.

Down in the ER, most of the patients have been evacuated along with several other floors. The fire chief and his men search the halls for the source. He assembles some of the staff that is remaining in the ER.

****

Fire Chief: Has anyone seen any flames or smelled something burning?

****

Kerry: No, there was all that smoke but no sight of any actual fire.

****

Fire Chief: Does anyone know where the smoke was coming from?

****

Carter: The vents.

****

Fire Chief: Men, I need some of you to help with the patients and the rest to check out all the vents. That smoke has to be coming from somewhere.

The firemen divide up and head to where they are needed while the doctors and nurses continue to get everything back under control.

Up in the ICU, Dino is just getting his bearings back but now he lost his prey. He starts wandering around the halls to try to locate him again while avoiding the doctors and nurses who keep telling him to go the fire exit. As the patients are being moved, an orderly grabs Dino and asks his help with a patient. Knowing if he refuses that could make the orderly suspicious, besides it meant he had a better chance of staying on the floor and finding Malucci so he agreed.

Most of the patients have been evacuated by now and the chaos seems to be quieting down. The firemen gather around the admit desk.

****

Fire Chief: Well, what did you find out?

****

Fireman: Not much. None of the men could tell what caused the smoke. All the vents were cleared. There was nothing out of the ordinary and no source.

****

Mark: Then why all the smoke?

****

Fire Chief: Of course we will do a formal inspection and investigation but it looks like someone's idea of a prank---a bad prank.

****

Luka: Not funny. Don't they realized the trouble they caused and the people who could have been hurt.

****

Fire Chief: Well I think it's safe to start bringing the patients back in. This is obviously a hoax. My men will reopen the elevators so you can get them back to their floors.

****

Capt. Amos_(sarcastically)_**: **If I didn't know better, I'd say this smoke was someone's way of covering up something they've done, _(pause, more serious tone) _or something they're about to do. _(pause)_ Damn it, Malucci. Call security. Send them up to ICU. Let's go men.

Capt Amos and his men head towards the elevator and up to the ICU with several ER staff members behind them. 

Word has spread that there was no fire and the patients are being moved back into their rooms. Dino, who finally escaped from the orderly's sight, starts searching for Malucci again. With the smoke starting to clear out, Dino spots Malucci's stretcher and runs over to it and plunges the knife in Malucci's chest, Jing-Mei screams just as Capt. Amos and his men arrive on the floor with their guns drawn.

****

Capt. Amos: Freeze! Drop it!

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Dino panics and does the only thing he can to ensure his escape. He grabs Jing-Mei around the throat and pulls a small knife from the back of his pants and holds it to Jing-Mei's throat. She screams again. 

****

Dino: Shut the fuck up, bitch!

****

Carter, Mark and Luka: Jing-Mei!!

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, just let the young lady go. You will not be harmed if you do as your told.

****

Dino: Fuck you! I just stabbed your doctor. I'm going to jail anyway if you catch me.

****

Capt. Amos: Why make it any worse. Let her go. She hasn't done anything here and no one else has to get hurt.

Dino frantically pushes Jing-Mei to the floor and runs down the hall only to caught by Capt. Amos' men. Capt. Amos runs after him as Mark, Carter and Luka check on Jing-Mei and Malucci. 

****

Luka: We've got a stab wound to the chest here! I need to get him into an exam room. Someone call surgery and book an OR.

****

Carter: Are you alright, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Just a little shaken up. How's Dave?

****

Carter: I'm not sure. Mark and Luka are with him.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to be too.

****

Carter: No you don't. What you have to be doing is letting me take you downstairs to the ER and examining you.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you I'm just fine. Stop worrying about me._( she tries to push Carter away)_Ouch!

****

Carter: See you are not fine. Now I'm taking you downstairs whether you like it or not and I'm sure Mark or Luka will let us know about Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: You know John, I can't never say no to you.

****

Carter: That's what I'm counting on. Let's go.

Carter and Jing-Mei head down to the ER. As they arrive, the others run to them to get the details.

****

Kerry: Was Capt. Amos right? Was this just a way to get to Malucci?

Carter nods as he supports a crying, upset Jing-Mei on his arm.

****

Malik: Dr. Chen, you're bleeding.

****

Carter: No she's not. That's Malucci's blood.

****

Abby: Malucci's blood! Was Malucci's blood transfusion IV leaking?

****

Carter: Not exactly. She was helping to evacuate Dave out of his room when some guy came up and ...._(trying to keep himself from getting emotional)_ stabbed him in the chest.

****

ER Staff: What!!! Oh god!

****

Lydia: How is Dr. Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: We don't know. Mark and Luka are with him now.

****

Kerry: I'll call up and see if I can find out anything.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Kerry.

As Kerry heads over to the phone on the admit desk, Capt. Amos and another cop bring Dino down in handcuffs. Jing-Mei and Carter see them and it takes all Carter's strength to hold Jing-Mei back.

****

Jing-Mei: Let go of me John. I just want to put my hands on his throat for 5 minutes.

****

Carter: Easy Deb. He's not worth it.

****

Malik: Who is he?

****

Carter: He's the bastard who stabbed Dave.

****

Malik_(getting upset)_**: **You little moth....

****

Haleh: Alright, Malik none of that language in here.

****

Carter: What's he doing here? Why did you bring him down here?

****

Capt. Amos: I know this is the guy who held you Dr. Chen but I didn't actually see him knife Dr. Dave. I need you to positively identify him.

****

Jing-Mei: I couldn't get a good look at him at the time because of the smoke and he grabbed me from behind but yes from what I did see of him that is the one who stabbed Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: That's not exactly a positive ID. We need something for definite. Can you help us?

****

Jing-Mei: I would love to give you a more definite answer but I can't.

****

Malik: So what happens now? Is he going to get off?

****

Capt. Amos: No. We can still hold him for the attempt on Dr. Chen and maybe with a little luck we can get him to talk about Dr. Malucci's assault.

****

Carter: But he did admit to stabbing Dave upstairs.

****

Capt. Amos: I realize that and I know we all heard it but any good lawyer will rip right through that testimony saying he was upset and scared and wasn't in his right mind to be responsible for anything he said in the heat of the moment.

Capt. Amos and the cop took Dino down to the police station reading him his rights on the way.

****

Carter: Come on, Deb. Let me check you out in exam 2. We may need to get some x-rays on that arm of yours.

As they head to exam 2 and the others back to work, Kerry approaches them with a grim look on her face.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait John. Kerry, did you find out what is going on upstairs?

****

Kerry: I just spoke with Mark. Malucci's back in surgery. Romano's operating.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	21. Plan B

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 21

****

Jing-Mei: Did Mark say how serious Dave's injuries were?

****

Kerry: No. He just said that the knife was still in Dave's chest and Romano would have to surgically remove it. We won't know anything until after the operation.

****

Carter: So there is nothing we can do but wait. In the meantime, I'll get x-rays of that wrist, Deb.

As Carter and Jing-Mei head to radiology, the others go on with their work keeping good thoughts in their hearts for Malucci.

Down at the police station, Capt. Amos tries to question Dino, who remains silent about his part in Malucci's attack.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, I'm going to ask you one last time, who hired you?

****

Dino: I'm not saying anything until I speak with my lawyer. When do I get my phone call?

****

Capt. Amos_(slamming his hand on the table)_**: **WHEN WE ARE GODDAMN READY TO GIVE IT TO YOU, THAT'S WHEN!!

****

Dino: Hey, I'm entitled to it. You can't refuse me.

****

Capt. Amos: You're right, We can't but nowhere does it say when we have to give it to you. Now if you cooperate, you'll see how much more generous we can be.

****

Dino: Screw you!

****

Capt. Amos_(grabbing Dino by his collar and pulling him out of the chair)_**:** Get this piece of shit out of my face! (_throwing Dino into his men's arms)_

****

Dino: What about my fucking phone call?

****

Capt. Amos: In your own words, shitface, SCREW YOU!!

Back at Cook County, Carter and Jing-Mei come out of exam 2.

****

Abby: How's the arm, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Just a sprain. Nothing serious. Any word on Dave?

****

Abby: Nothing yet. 

****

Carter: You're lucky it was only sprained but that doesn't mean you still shouldn't be resting.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll rest when I know how Dave is..._(holding her mouth and running to the nearest bathroom)_

****

Abby and Carter_(looking at each other)_**: **Morning sickness.

About 4 hours later, upstairs just outside OR 2, Malucci's gurney is pushed over to recovery as Romano comes out wiping his brow. He gives some final instructions to the nurses before heading downstairs to the ER.

****

Romano: Watch him for the next few hours than take him back to his room in ICU. Page me if there is any change.

****

Nurse Davis: Yes Dr. Romano. By the way, Dr. Malucci hasn't received any of his meds today.

****

Romano: Why not?

****

Nurse Davis: My student nurse and I were in the process of administering the meds when the so called fire broke out.

****

Romano: What meds was he due?

****

Nurse Davis: His potassium and morphine for his IV and a nitroglycerin patch.

****

Romano: Maintenance meds. Alright, go ahead get them and if there is any change...

****

Nurse Davis: I know page you.

****

Romano: Right.

Romano heads downstairs to tell Jing-Mei about Malucci's surgery and Nurse Davis retrieves the med tray that was placed in Dave's ICU room next to his bed not noticing that a med has been added. She brings it back to recovery and administers it.

****

Nurse Davis: First, I'll put your patch on then we'll spruce you up with some potassium and painkiller.

She applies the patch and administers the potassium but as she reaches for the morphine she notices the extra syringe.

****

Nurse Davis: Um, looks like they upped your dosage of morphine. Seems like a lot but after all you've been through, you poor dear, I guess you would need an increase in pain medication. _( She administers the first syringe of morphine and prepares for the second "**dosage of morphine**")_There Dr. Malucci that should make you feel much better. _(unknowingly injecting the lethal med into the IV)_

Down in the ER, Romano appears at the admit desk. Haleh sees Romano and heads back into Trauma 1.

****

Haleh: Dr. Chen, Dr. Romano is out of surgery.

****

Jing-Mei: Damn it. Right in the middle of a trauma.

****

Luka: Go ahead. I've got this.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure?

Luka nods.

****

Jing-Mei: I owe you one.

Jing-Mei heads out of the trauma room and down to the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, how is he?

****

Romano: Well Dr. Chen, your Dr. Malatucci...

****

Jing-Mei: Malucci or Dr. Dave!

****

Romano: Whatever. Your Dr. Dave is very lucky considering...

****

Mark: Yeah, if you call having a knife put in your chest lucky, then I guess so.

****

Kerry: Go on Robert.

****

Romano: The bastard who stabbed him better improve his aim if he wants to stay in that line of business. 

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Romano: He missed every major organ.

****

Carter: Are you sure?

****

Romano: I'm sure. Oh, he pierced Dr. Malatucci's left lung and caused some heavy bleeding, but once we had that under control he seemed to sail through the rest of the surgery. There was some edema around the injured part of the lung and we had to remove a small portion of the lung to prevent the edema from pushing up against the heart. But he really got off rather easy compared to some stab wou..._( then Dr. Romano's beeper started going off)_ Damn it. That's recovery.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Something's wrong. I just knew it.

****

Romano: I don't know if it's him. Got to go.

Romano races to the elevator and heads for recovery, Jing-Mei goes after him but is stopped by Carter.

****

Jing-Mei: Get out of my way, John.

****

Carter: Stay here, Deb. Rest. I will go up and see what the problem is and if it even has to do with Malucci.

Regretfully, Jing-Mei hangs back with the others as Carter heads up to recovery. Romano enters Dave's room just in time to see the young resident going into convulsions. The convulsions are so fierce that Malucci's head is trying to move off the bed despite his halo brace.

****

Romano: What the HELL happened here? 

****

Nurse Davis: I don't know. He was fine one moment and the next.

****

Romano: Did you give him anything to control his seizure.

****

Nurse: We gave him a 10cc's of dilantin, but we didn't want to give him anything else until you got here.

****

Romano: Give him another 50cc's and get some soft restraints on him. He can't be thrashing around like that with his spinal and brain injuries. He needs to be immobilized as much as...

Malucci's heart monitor beeps uncontrollably.

****

Nurse Davis: He's in V-Fib.

****

Romano: Get the paddles! Charge to 200.

****

Nurse Davis: Charged!

****

Romano: Clear!

****

Nurse Davis: Still in V-Fib.

****

Romano: Charge to 300.

****

Nurse Davis: Charged!

****

Romano: Clear!

****

Nurse Davis: V-Fib. Starting compressions.

****

Romano: Charge to 400.

****

Nurse: Charged!

****

Romano: Clear! _(pause)_ When was his last epi?

****

Nurse Davis: About 15 minutes ago.

****

Romano: Push another one and charge the paddles to 500.

****

Nurse Davis: Epi on board. Paddles charged.

****

Romano: Clear!

****

Nurse Davis: Sinus rhythm.

****

Romano: Stop compressions. Alright increase his nitroglycerin and give him 100cc of Lotensin, IV push.

Taking a few minutes to recover, Romano calls Nurse Davis over to him. Carter walks over to Malucci and looks at the machines. He then heads down to the ER to talk with Jing-Mei.

****

Romano: Do you mind telling me what the HELL brought that cardiac arrest on.

****

Nurse Davis: I swear to god, I have no idea. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. You said it was alright to give Dr. Malucci his maintenance meds and that's all I did. 

****

Romano: Let me see exactly what you gave him. Did you give him too much?

****

Nurse Davis: No, I'm sure I didn't. I gave him what was on his tray.

****

Romano: Did you check each medication with his chart?

****

Nurse Davis: Yes. I think, no I'm sure I did.

Romano looks at Malucci's chart and compares the medication with it. He does a quick double take and then slams the chart down.

****

Romano: Are you sure you did?!

****

Nurse Davis: Yes, I did.

****

Romano: Then why are there 3 syringes on this tray.

****

Nurse Davis_( dumbfounded)_**:** I thought they increased his morphine with everything he's had done to him.

****

Romano: According to his chart, there was NO increase and if you had looked at the chart you would have known there wasn't.

****

Nurse Davis: Someone had to mess up in the pharmacy. 

****

Romano: Well we will just go down to the pharmacy and see who screwed up.

Down in the ER, Capt. Amos walks in just as Carter is approaching Jing-Mei at the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: John, was that Dave that Romano was paged for?

****

Carter: Yes it was.

****

Kerry: What happened to him, now?

****

Carter: He started to seize than he went into a full cardiac arrest.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god!!

****

Carter: Relax Deb. They got him back.

****

Mark: What caused it?

****

Carter: Dr. Romano isn't sure. 

****

Capt. Amos: Could it have been caused by the evacuation or his stabbing?

****

Carter: Not sure. I doubt it. Dr. Romano is upstairs questioning Malucci's nurse now.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, did you find out anything from the one that stabbed Dave?

****

Capt. Amos: Not yet. We do know that he was a hired gun and not the one calling the shots. He's too stupid to mastermind something like this. Right now, I would like to talk to Dr. Malucci's doctor and find out more about this seizure.

****

Carter: Well, I'll take you... wait a minute. We won't have to go upstairs, Dr. Romano is coming to us.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Romano, do you know what caused Dr. Malucci's cardiac arrest?

****

Romano: Maybe. Nurse Davis says she just finished administering his meds when he seized. Obviously, someone screwed up in the pharmacy and gave Dr. Malatucci's two dosages of morphine. We were just on our way down there.

****

Capt. Amos: May I see the syringes?

****

Romano: Sure. Why the hell not.

Capt. Amos examines the syringes when Jing-Mei notices something.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait captain, everyone. Look at this syringe. It has Dave's name on it.

****

Capt. Amos: So do the other two.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, but unlike the other two syringes, on this one Dave's name is spelled wrong. _(pointing to the label and reading it) _M-A-L-U-C-I That's not how you spell Malucci.

****

Romano: Big deal. Malatucci is not an easy name to say much less spell.

****

Carter: Deb's right. They spelled it right on the other two labels and look the handwriting is slightly different on this one.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Romano, I want a handwriting sample of everyone in the pharmacy and I'll need the syringes to take back to headquarters and have the lab test them.

****

Romano: Do as you want, captain. I will get you those samples.

****

Capt. Amos: Thank you.

__

(phone rings at the admit desk)

****

Randi: Cook County ER. How may I help you? _(pause)_ Sure, one moment. Captain, phone call for you. The station.

****

Capt. Amos: Thank you. I've been waiting for this call. Maybe our friend with the knife is ready to talk.

Capt. Amos takes the phone from Randi and speaks with the cop on the other end. After a few moments, he hangs up and walks back over with the others.

****

Kerry: Well, is that son of a bitch going to talk now?

****

Capt. Amos: No chance of that now. 

****

Jing-Mei: Why not?

****

Capt. Amos: My men just found him hanged in his cell.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	22. Poisoned!

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 22

****

Carter: Hanged?!

****

Capt. Amos: Yeah. Not uncommon. But there goes our first solid lead to whoever hurt your friend.

****

Jing-Mei: Now what do we do?

****

Capt. Amos: Well, we're not exactly out of ideas yet.

****

Carter: Why not?

****

Capt. Amos: We have a set of fingerprints to match to the ones we found at the hangar. That could help. Also, any fingerprints we may lift off of the syringes then we will know if he did this by himself or he had help. Dr. Romano, those handwriting samples.

****

Dr. Romano: Come down with me to the lab and we'll get them.

****

Capt. Amos: I would like to have a talk with everyone about beefing up the security. I want to know how the hell that assailant got through security in the first place.

****

Dr. Romano: I'd like to know that myself.

Dr. Romano and Capt. Amos head down to the pharmacy as Jing-Mei heads up to ICU to be with Dave. Jing-Mei heads into Dave's room and holds his hand.

Jing-Mei: Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling? I'm okay so I don't want you to worry about me. You just concentrate on getting better and I promise I won't let anyone get near you to hurt you anymore. Capt. Amos is going to provide more security to keep you safe. Everyone down in the ER says hello. They really miss you there. It's been too quiet. Even Kerry don't know what to do with her spare time since she doesn't have you to chase around. I told her to enjoy the peace and not to get use to it because you'll be back soon. _(kissing his hand)_

The next morning as Jing-Mei is making her daily visit to Dave she runs into Dr. Hardy, Dave's orthopedist.

****

Dr. Hardy: Hello, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, Dr Hardy.

****

Dr. Hardy: We just brought Dr. Malucci back up from CAT scan a little while ago and I've just read his scan. 

****

Jing-Mei: Good news, I hope.

****

Dr. Hardy_(smiling)_**: **Yes. It's good news. It appears that Dr. Malucci's spine has adjusted to the new steel rod and I think we could take that halo brace off him today.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure? I mean what about his spinal fractures, are they healed too?

****

Dr. Hardy: Not quite. The fractures in his vertebra are more serious than we originally thought. We will put a soft back brace on him but it won't be anywhere nearly as uncomfortable as the halo brace was.

****

Jing-Mei: What about paralysis?

****

Dr. Hardy: There is definitely going to be stiffness and maybe some paralysis. Let's not forget there is still a lot of swelling around his spinal cord. The shunt that I put in is helping with the drainage of the fluid but not fast enough. I may have to operate again. There's also the multiple leg fractures, tendon and ligament damage. Once he wakes up and regains his strength we can start him on a rehabilitation program with physical therapy. 

Jing-Mei tries to be happy about the news but there is still a sadness about her.

****

Dr. Hardy: It may not sound like it right now, but this really is good news Dr. Chen. Try to cheer up, we will get him back on his feet again.

Jing-Mei returns a smile to Dr. Hardy and nods with hope and agreement.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Hardy, do you think I could see him now?

****

Dr. Hardy: Not right this moment. I'm preparing to remove his brace. It might take awhile. We want to move very slowly and not rush it. Come back later on this afternoon, you can see him then.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Hardy.

Jing-Mei returns to the ER to begin her shift, but not before stopping by the bathroom to throw up.

****

Carter: Deb, I thought you went up to see Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: I did but Dr. Hardy is in with him right now. 

****

Carter: Nothing wrong, I hope.

****

Jing-Mei: No, actually it's good news. Dr. Hardy is going to remove Dave's halo brace today. That's what he's doing now.

****

Carter_(excitedly hugs Jing-Mei and spins her around in his arms)_**: **Are you kidding? That's great news. 

****

Jing-Mei: Please John, don't do that. I'm nauseous as it is.

****

Carter: Sorry, Deb.

Carter's excitement catches the attention of those at the admit desk.

****

Randi: What are you two so happy about? _(popping her gum)_

****

Carter: Should we share the news with everyone?

****

Jing-Mei_(shrugs her shoulders)_**: **Why not?

Carter and Jing-Mei walk over to the admit desk with their arms around each other.

****

Carter: Hey everyone, Malucci's getting his halo brace off today.

****

ER Staff: That's great. Terrific. Wonderful.

****

Kerry: That is so good, Jing-Mei. I'm happy for him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Kerry and everyone.

****

Kerry: Alright, now everyone get back to work.

Jing-Mei picks up a chart and tries to get back to work keeping her eye on the clock being careful not to miss her appointment in OB/GYN.

Later that day, the ER was quiet and serene, like most of the ERs you see, but for the ER at Cook County this was very unusual. If they weren't overwhelmed by trauma patients then you can be sure to see the staff standing around gossiping, playing practical jokes or flirting with each other. No one seemed to be in the spirit for any of that since the one person who was responsible for most of the goofing off, the ringleader, was laying up in the ICU in a deep coma.

Upstairs in the ICU, several doctors stand around a bed examining Malucci. As some other doctors wait outside, Romano exits with a grim face.

****

Romano: I'm sorry everyone. There's been no change in his condition. It's been over 2 months and he's still in as deep a coma as he was when he was found.

****

Kerry: I really thought he would be better by now.

****

Mark: We all thought he would be. Well, I guess we will have to just wait and see.

****

Carter: I can't help but think that this is all my fault.

****

Kerry: No one is blaming you, Carter. Come on we have to get back to the ER.

****

Carter: I'll be down in just a minute.

As the other doctors exit the ICU room, we see Jing-Mei Chen sitting in a chair at Malucci's bedside with tears in her eyes holding the his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Please, if you can hear me you have to pull through this. If not for me or for yourself but for our child. I need you there when he or she is born. I need you to be around to teach it how to enjoy life to its fullest despite any obstacle or hardship and how to turn a bad past into a bright, promising future. I can't lose you. We can't lose you.

Carter enters the room and gently removes Jing-Mei's hand from Malucci's and helps her out of the chair. He escorts her out of the room.

****

Carter: He's got the best doctors in the country working on him and he's young and vibrant, despite the loss of his kidneys. He's a fighter and he's in excellent care. He will be just fine. There are other patients that need our care downstairs and I'm sure as much as he would love all this attention he wouldn't want us to neglect others in need.

****

Jing-Mei: How could this happen to him? What kind of sick, twisted monster could have done this?

****

Carter: I don't know and we may never know unless he wakes up and can give the police some information. All I keep thinking is it was suppose to be me.

As Carter and Jing-Mei leave the ICU, the questions still remain fresh in their minds: What happened to Dr. Dave Malucci? Will they ever know who is responsible for this horrid act? Are they going to lose their friend and colleague?

They head down to the ER and towards the admit desk only to see Capt. Amos waiting for them.

****

Jing-Mei: Is there something we could do for you Captain?

****

Capt. Amos: Well, I need to talk to my men to find out how the hell someone got in here to harm Dr. Malucci and make sure it never happens again.

****

Mark: Do you have any new information, Captain?

****

Capt. Amos: As a matter of fact I do.

****

Luka: What is it?

****

Capt. Amos: I got the handwriting analysis and lab results back on the syringe.

****

Kerry: Well, what did you find out?

****

Capt. Amos: For starters, no one down in pharmacy wrote Dr. Malucci's name on that syringe and after questioning them none of them remember filling a third syringe for him either.

****

Mark: What about the lab results?

****

Capt. Amos_(sarcastically)_**: **Oh, you guys are going to love this. My guys found out exactly what was in that syringe.

Romano, within earshot, walks over to the detective and other doctors and nurses.

****

Romano: It was extra morphine, wasn't it. They tried to overdose Dr. Mala.... uh, Dr. Dave, right?

****

Capt. Amos: Hardly. The syringe was loaded with cyanide.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	23. Frustration

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 23

****

Jing-Mei: They poisoned him!

****

Capt. Amos: Oh yeah. From what I hear they almost succeeded.

****

Kerry: How much more can that poor boy take.

****

Capt. Amos: Nothing more than he has to from now on. Dr. Romano, I need to discuss a more tighter security system around here with you.

****

Romano: Alright, let's go to my office. 

****

Capt. Amos: I also would like to talk with the personnel up in the ICU and find out how someone got to Dr. Malucci's meds up there.

Romano and Capt. Amos leave and head to Romano's office.

****

Mark: I can't believe someone got to Malucci here.

****

Luka: Poor kid. Lying in a coma and someone stabs him, then tries to poison him.

****

Carter: It goes to show that these guys will stop at nothing to get rid of Malucci.

****

Abby: I wonder what they'll try next.

Everyone starts to notice how upset Jing-Mei is getting and try to comfort her.

****

Abby: I'm sorry, Dr. Chen. I didn't mean they would try something again.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. But you're right. Whoever is responsible for putting Dave in this hospital is still out there and who knows when, where or how they will try again.

Jing-Mei promptly gets up and runs to the bathroom for her daily vomit session.

****

Abby: I thought she'd be over the morning sickness by now.

****

Carter: I think it's a combination of morning sickness and nerves.

At Northwestern Hospital, Vincenzio reads the paper about the alleged fire at Cook County General Hospital and the attempt on one of their doctors.

****

Vincenzio_(throwing the paper down)_**: **You mother fuckers, screwed up again. How the hell could you let him get away alive again.

****

Frankie: I can't believe the prick is still alive. What the hell is he made of.

****

Vincenzio: SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLES!

Rico: Well, Dino screwed up and he's been taken care of, so now what do we do with your kid, Boss man?

****

Vincenzio: You do nothing.

****

Frankie: So we just let him get away, paisan? Just give us another chance...

****

Vincenzio: You had your last chance, now you do nothing but lay low for awhile. I'm getting stronger each day and I will take care of my worthless, bastard kid. Understood.

****

Rico: Understood, Boss man. It'll be great to see you in action.

****

A month later, Dave has had more brain surgery to repair several cerebral hemorrhages and had the casts removed from his legs. He now has his legs in braces with pins in them holding the bones together. It extremely painful for him but the doctors don't feel that he has much sensation in the lower half of his body because of the swelling around his spinal cord and spinal fractures. He's going to have to wear them for the next few months while the bones in his legs continue to heal.

****

Kerry: Has anyone seen Dr. Chen?

****

Lydia: I think she said she had an appointment in OB/GYN.

****

Luka: Then she was taking her break afterwards.

****

Abby: So you know what that means. She's up...

****

ER Staff: in the ICU visiting with Malucci.

****

Haleh: She sits up there with him every chance she gets: before work, after work, breaks and on her days off she's there with him all day.

****

Yosh: And she keeps talking to him. Do you think he really can hear her?

****

Mark: That's what they say about coma victims and we have to believe it, Dr. Chen obviously does.

Up in the ICU, Jing-Mei continues to talk with Malucci and hold his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi sweetheart, I don't have much time. I decided to take my break right after my doctor's appointment. I'm just about six months now and I just had a sonogram done. Here, let me show you our first baby picture. I told Dr. Evans not to tell me the sex of the baby. I want it to be a surprise, but I think it looks like a girl. Just like we wanted, well, like I wanted. I'm not sure exactly what you wanted but I'm sure it doesn't matter to either of us as long as it is healthy. I want to ask John to be my Lamaze coach just in case you're not up to it. Is that okay with you. I'm still working on names. Both boy and girl names. What do you think of Kayla for a girl and I don't know maybe... Dave Jr. for a boy. Well, we can discuss it when you wake up. I'd better get back to work. You know how Weaver is when we're late. She misses you, Dave. They all do. They do care about you and can't wait for you to come back. Love you sweetheart_(kissing his hand)_.

Down in the ER, Capt Amos walks in just as Jing-Mei comes down the hall.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, what's the latest on Dave's case?

****

Capt. Amos: Well it took awhile but we were able to match some of the prints we found in Dr. Carter's car, the hangar and at the hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: Who's are they?

****

Capt. Amos: Hang on there, Dr. Chen. We don't know that yet but we do know that the prints we lifted from the cyanide syringe match some of the ones at the hangar and the ones on Malucci's gag. The prints taking from our hanged friend also match some from the hangar, Carter's car and Malucci's ropes and blindfold.

****

Jing-Mei: So that means that both men were in the hangar when Dave was kidnapped. They tied him up, blindfolded and gagged him. What are you doing to catch them?

****

Capt. Amos: Everything in our power. We will find them and they will pay for what they did.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, I'm going to give birth in about 3 months. Can you guarantee that me and my baby will be safe?

****

Capt. Amos: If necessary, we will post round the clock armed guards on you, your baby and Dr. Dave.

****

Jing-Mei_(upset)_**:** A HELL LOT OF GOOD YOUR GUARDS DID FOR DAVE! He was stabbed and poisoned right under your guards' noses. You couldn't protect him right in this hospital, what is going to happen to us on the street?

****

Capt. Amos: I know how aggravating this is and I'm sorry, but that is the best we can do for now.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks a lot, for nothing.

Jing-Mei stomps away and goes to the board to claim her next patient.

****

Carter: Don't take any offense to that. She's been jumping on everyone lately. It's her hormones and with everything that is going on...

****

Capt. Amos: You don't have to explain, Dr. Carter. I fully understand and probably be the same way if I were in her place.

Later that day...

****

Randi: Dr. Chen, phone call. It's the ICU.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, what's happened now?!

Randi hands Jing-Mei the phone and her hands are shaking but she takes a deep breath and tries to compose herself before she answers.

****

Jing-Mei: This is Dr. Chen, how may I help you?_(pause, smiling)_What? When? _(pause)_ I'll be right up there. Thank you, thank you so much. _(hangs up)_

The ER staff walks over to Jing-Mei to see what has happened to Malucci now.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, are you okay? Is Dave okay?

****

Jing-Mei_(grinning)_**:** I'm fine and Dave will be too. That was the ICU on the phone.

****

Carter: We know. What did they have to say?

****

Abby: From the look on your face it must by good news.

****

Jing-Mei: It is. They found a kidney for Dave.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	24. Disappointment and Discovery!

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 24

****

Kerry: That is so wonderful, Jing-Mei.

****

Carter: It's about time.

****

Kerry: When will they do the transplant?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, they have the family's permission and they are removing the kidney now. It has to be flown in from California.

****

Carter: If they put it on med-copter, it should be here within the next couple hours.

****

Kerry: Have they started to prep, Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: No. They want to wait to the kidney is en route. They don't want to keep Dave open on an OR table very long. Excuse me, I want to go and tell Dave the good news.

****

Kerry: Go ahead and give him our love.

****

Jing-Mei: I will. Thank you.

Jing-Mei runs off to the ICU as everyone else keeps their fingers cross.

An hour later, Jing-Mei grabs a chart for her next patient.

****

Jing-Mei: Mark, is it alright if I take my dinner break a little early today?

****

Mark: So you can be with Dave? I heard about the transplant and I'm very happy for both of you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you but no I'm just not feeling too well right now, so I was able to make an appointment with Dr. Evans in OB/GYN but only if I can get up there before 5 pm.

****

Mark: Sure. What's wrong, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm just tired probably from running up and downstairs so much but I want to make sure everything is alright.

****

Mark: If you need to cut back on your shifts...

****

Jing-Mei: That won't be necessary.

****

Mark: By the way, have you been up to see Dave lately?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, right after I heard about the transplant. I had to tell him. He was so excited.

Mark looks at her very doubtful.

****

Mark: Really?

****

Jing-Mei: I know you all think I'm crazy to be talking to him now and that he doesn't even know what's going on but he does. He understands me. He just can't express it like we can. But he hears me, he knows.

****

Mark_(smiling)_**: **I'm sure he does.

Kerry, Carter and Abby come over to Mark and Jing-Mei.

****

Kerry: Any news on Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: No, but I'm going to call upstairs and find out what's going on.

Jing-Mei picks up the phone and calls ICU. They put her on hold.

****

Jing-Mei_(talking to her co-workers)_**: **I think it would be quicker if I ran upstairs...(_on the phone)_Oh, hello. This is Dr. Chen in the ER. Is there any word on Dr. Malucci's surgery._(pause) _No, don't put me back on hold. Damn it.

****

Carter: Here comes Dr. Anspaugh. Maybe he knows something.

Jing-Mei hangs up the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Anspaugh, what is going on with Dr. Malucci's surgery?

****

Dr. Anspaugh_(wiping his head)_**:** That's what I came down to tell you.

****

Abby: Is the kidney here?

****

Dr. Anspaugh: No. Not exactly.

****

Kerry: Then what?

****

Dr. Anspaugh: There's a problem with the kidney.

****

Jing-Mei(_disappointed)_**:** What problem? It's not the right type. Or the kidney isn't healthy.

****

Dr. Anspaugh: No. It's the right type and healthy, it's just that...

****

Mark: Dr. Anspaugh, don't stall just tell us what the problem is maybe we can fix it.

****

Dr. Anspaugh: I doubt it. Unless you can change people's prejudices.

****

Carter: What's that suppose to mean?

****

Dr. Anspaugh: Dr. Malucci will not be receiving the kidney because the family asked the doctors in California some questions and they weren't happy with the answers.

****

Jing-Mei: What questions. The doctors couldn't have told them that Dave was Italian. That's a violation of patient confidentiality.

****

Dr. Anspaugh: No. Nothing like that. They wanted to know if the recipient was a drinker, smoker or did drugs that's why he needed the kidney. Since the family asked the doctors were obligated to tell the family the patient's health. Once they found out that the young man getting the kidney was already in poor health and not expected to survive, they refused to sign off the kidney to him.

****

Jing-Mei_(hysterical)_**:** They can't do that! It's not fair!

Mark, Kerry and Dr. Anspaugh look at each other, each feeling her pain and anger.

****

Mark: I'm afraid that they can and they have. It's their right. We warned you something like this may happen.

****

Dr. Anspaugh: I am very sorry, Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei nods in response as Dr. Anspaugh leaves. The others try to comfort an obviously upset Jing-Mei. 

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, I hope you don't think that this is over with. We will still keep looking for Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you everyone. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Dave.

****

Abby: Would you like me to go up with you when you tell him?

****

Jing-Mei: Not necessary. I think I'll wait to tell Dave until after my doctor's appointment. Maybe by then I'll have some good news to tell him.

****

Mark: Abby, why don't you walk Jing-Mei up to her doctor's appointment.

****

Abby: Be glad to. 

****

Jing-Mei: I said I would be fine. That isn't nec...

****

Mark: Doctor's orders. No arguing.

Jing-Mei and Abby head up to OB/GYN as the others go back to work.

Later that day, Jing-Mei has just returned from ICU with tears in her eyes and heads into the lounge where others are. Mark sees her and follows.

****

Mark: Everything okay, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: With me and the baby, fine. Dr. Evans just said my blood pressure was a little high and my iron a little low. She prescribed me a new kind of prenatal vitamins. With Dave, I'm not so sure.

****

Mark: Why, what happened?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing specific. But I know he was very upset with the news. He thinks no one cares about him, whether he lives or dies.

****

Luka: You know that's not true, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. You guys have been very good to both of us throughout all of this, I don't know how I would manage without you. It's just that Dave has a very low opinion of himself, low esteem. He thinks no one could love him. After everything he's been through in his life, I can't blame him.

****

Kerry: Who couldn't love him, he's like a big overstuffed teddy bear you just want to hug.

****

Jing-Mei: His father didn't love him. Hell, he didn't even like him.

****

Mark: What makes you so sure? Did Dave tell you that?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. But all you had to do was look at Dave's back with all the scars on it.

****

Kerry: With everything they did to him in the hangar...

****

Jing-Mei: This goes farther back than the hangar. You've seen his medical records from Italy.

****

Mark: Yeah, I was thinking a lot about those medical records. Dave must have been a wild kid when he was young.

****

Luka: Every kid gets bumps and bruises growing up, especially boys.

****

Kerry: I read Malucci's records and no kid gets hurt that much by himself and some of those injuries required a lot of force to get. Jing-Mei, do you know anything about this.

****

Jing-Mei: It's Dave's secret. He'd never forgive me if I tell. _(pause)_ What am I thinking? You guys are doctors. You should be able to see the signs.

****

Kerry: Signs? What signs?

****

Jing-Mei: That Dave didn't get those injuries by himself. HIS FATHER ABUSED HIM!!

The three doctors sit in shock, wondering how they missed it. 

****

Mark: Well, that explains Malucci's sensitivity towards abuse cases.

****

Kerry: Why wasn't this caught earlier on? Why hasn't someone done something about. Like child welfare.

****

Jing-Mei: You are forgetting that Dave grew up in Italy. There rules are different. When I asked Dave how they could let this go on, he told me everyone in his village knew what was happening and turned a blind eye and deaf ear to it. 

****

Luka: Did Dave say why no one did anything?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. He said in Italy, people kept to themselves. He said if you stuck your nose in the wrong person's business you were promptly given a brand, new pair of cement shoes and sent to sleep with the fishes, and his father was one of the people who you don't mess with. 

****

Kerry: So, whatever happened with his father?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave doesn't know whether his father is alive or dead and doesn't give a damn. Just as long as he stays as far away from him as possible. 

****

Mark: His father is responsible for the steel rod in Dave's back and the metal plate in his head.

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Luka: I don't know how Dave put up with him?

****

Jing-Mei: I asked Dave the same thing and he said he's been dealing with it since he was born. After awhile he got use to the physical abuse but never to the sex..._(realizing she hadn't told them that part of Dave's story, she quiets down)_

****

Mark: But never the sex... what was that?

****

Jing-Mei_(trying to change the subject)_**: **I better get back to work.

****

Kerry: You have a few minutes, and don't try to change the subject. There's something about Dave that needs to be said and you know what it is. Please anything you say won't get any further then this room. If you want us to help Dave, we have to know everything. Now, please tell us the truth.

****

Jing-Mei_(extremely angry at this point, blurts out)_**:** The truth is Dave's father not only physically abused him but abused him sexually. DAMN IT!! DAVE'S FATHER RAPED!!!

To be Continued. Please read and review.


	25. Visitors

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 25

****

Kerry: Did you say what I think you did?

Jing-Mei hangs her head shamefully for revealing Dave's deepest secret, wishing that she could take it back.

****

Jing-Mei: Listen everyone, I never said anything. Just forget about it.

****

Mark: Jing-Mei, is it true?

Jing-Mei starts fidgeting and getting very nervous trying to avoid the truth.

****

Jing-Mei: Look, I really need to get back to work.

****

Mark: Is it true? _(grabbing her arm)_

Giving up, Jing-Mei nods with tears in her eyes.

****

Luka: That bastard!

****

Jing-Mei: That's the same thing I said when Dave told me. But I handled it much worse.

****

Kerry: I doubt that.

****

Jing-Mei: I did. I don't know what came over me but I actually blamed Dave for it.

****

Kerry, Mark and Luka: WHAT! YOU DIDN'T!

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I did. I asked Dave why he let his father do that to him. Dave was only 8 years old at the time. Just a baby. How could he stop him? I really upset Dave with that. And everytime I think of it, it makes me sick. That's why Dave was so apprehensive about our baby. He was so afraid that he would be just like his father if he got near the baby. It's also why I was so devastated when Elizabeth said that those mother fuckers who kidnapped Dave also raped him.

****

Mark: Dave has never talked to anyone about this professionally, has he?

****

Jing-Mei: No. I only found out because I pressured him into telling me, which I know now I shouldn't have.

****

Luka: When Dave wakes up and starts to get stronger, he's going to need to talk with someone who has experience dealing with...uh...rape victims.

****

Kerry: That's not going to be easy. Speaking as a female, it's hard enough when a woman is raped to get her to talk. But for a man, especially someone who's been through as much as Malucci has been, and with that tough, arrogant attitude of his. Don't expect him to open up.

****

Mark: Still I think we need to set up a psych consult when he gets better.

Just then, Yosh comes in the door of the lounge.

****

Yosh: We have a trauma coming in. It's a 30 year old male unconscious, cause unknown.

****

Mark: I'll take him. Anyone want to assist on this one?

****

Luka: I will. 

****

Kerry: I'll check the board. Jing-Mei, take your time. When your ready you can jump right back into the swing of things. But nothing to strenuous, remember you're still on light duty.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Kerry._(pause)_ You guys, won't tell anyone what I told you about Dave's past. He's going to kill me if he finds out I told anyone, but if it spreads around this hospital. It's going to be hard enough for him to deal with, since almost everyone knows about this last time in the hangar. Dave may never live it down. And I'm afraid that it may do more damage to his already delicate psyche.

All three doctors nod in agreement, as they leave the lounge and head back to work. Jing-Mei falls into a chair and puts her head in her hands and cries.

At the front desk, the parents of the boy who was just brought in, arrive. Randi tells them the doctors are in with their son now. They wait in chairs.

After about an hour, Mark and Luka come out of the room very unhappy. Randi directs them to the boy's parents. They walk over to chairs.

****

Mark: Mr. and Mrs. Peterson.

The couple stands and approaches the doctors.

****

Mr. Peterson: Are you the doctors that have been working on our son, Grant.

****

Luka: Yes, we are. I'm Dr. Kovac and this is Dr. Green. Can we have a seat?

****

Mrs. Peterson: How is our baby boy?

****

Mark_(rubbing his head)_**:** Your son, Grant had a ruptured aneurysm. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: He was visiting us and he started complaining of a headache. I didn't want him driving so I told him to lay down and go to sleep for a while. Next thing I heard him scream, like I never heard him before. By the time, I got to him he was unconscious. My husband was out in the garage. I yelled for him and then called an ambulance.

****

Mr. Peterson: Can we see him now?

****

Mark: The aneurysm had fully burst when he was wheeled in here. We worked on him for 45 minutes with no success. I'm sorry but Grant shows no signs of brain function.

****

Mr. Peterson: He's in a coma?

****

Luka: Not a coma. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, your son is brain dead. We are very sorry. We did everything medically possible.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(crying uncontrollably)_**:** NO, NO, NO!!!

Mr. Peterson had to hold up his hysterical wife who was collapsing into his arms, while trying to come to terms with his own grief.

****

Mr. Peterson: Can we see Grant?

****

Mark: Yes, you may. I'll take you in there and take as long as you like.

****

Mr. Peterson: Thank you, for everything doctors.

****

Luka: Your welcome. We only wish it could have been more.

Mark escorted the Petersons in to their dying son. They were barely able to look at him without balling. They said goodbye to their only son as Carter entered the room.

****

Carter: Excuse me Dr. Green. Have you seen Deb?

****

Mark: Did you try ICU? She's probably upstairs with Malucci.

****

Carter: Right. I should have know.

Carter leaves the room as Mark occupies himself not trying to get in the way of the Petersons and their moments with their son.

****

Mr. Peterson_(to his wife)_**: **Sweetheart, where have I heard that name before _"Malucci"_?

****

Mrs. Peterson_(to her husband)_**:** That's the same name as that young doctor that we've been reading about in the papers._ (pause)_You don't think he's here, do you?

****

Mr. Peterson: There's only one way to find out for sure. Uh, Dr. Green. 

****

Mark: Yes, is there something you need? Something I could do for you?

****

Mr. Peterson: That _"Malucci"_ that you just spoke of , is that the same young man that we have been reading about in the papers.

****

Mark: Well, I'm really not suppose to talk about another patient but I guess it is common knowledge that he is in this hospital, thanks to the papers. Yes, it's him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Could we have a talk with you?

Two hours later, Jing-Mei approaches the admit desk to sign out, when Mark walks up to her.

****

Mark_(smiling)_**: **Jing-Mei, how's everything going?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. What are you so happy about?

****

Mark: It's just that I thought you might want some good news before you leave tonight.

****

Jing-Mei: I certainly could use some. What is it?

****

Mark: We've just found another kidney donor for Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: You're not just saying that just to get my hopes up.

****

Mark: Absolutely not. I wouldn't do that.

****

Jing-Mei: So no chance of them taking this kidney back or refusing to donate it to Dave because of his critical condition. They do know about that, don't they?

****

Mark: Yes, they do. As a matter fact, that is the reason why they decided to donate their son's kidney. They told me that they've been following Malucci's story and they felt sorry for him. They want to help him.

****

Jing-Mei: Where are they? I'd like to thank them.

****

Mark: Well, they went to call some family and make funeral arrangements. They said they will be back later. They should be here soon.

****

Jing-Mei: When are they going to do the transplant?

****

Mark: Dr. Anspaugh is scrubbing as we speak. The young man is being prepped. Dave will probably be taken into surgery soon.

****

Jing-Mei: Young man, huh. How old was he?

****

Mark: 30 years old.

****

Jing-Mei: How did he die?

****

Mark: That young man that was brought in earlier that Luka and I worked on. He had a ruptured aneurysm.

****

Jing-Mei: Other than the aneurysm, he was healthy?

****

Mark: Very.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh my god. I better get upstairs and tell Dave the good news.

****

Mark: Jing-Mei, if I were you I'd wait. Last time you gave him good news, something went wrong.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. He's probably being prepped now if not in surgery. I think I'll go upstairs anyway and wait. 

****

Mark: You let us know how everything goes.

****

Jing-Mei: When the young man's family gets here, please send them up?

Mark nods in compliance.

Two and a half hours pass, Dave has been taken into surgery and Jing-Mei is waiting outside the OR when the doors open and Dr. Anspaugh comes out.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Anspaugh, how did everything go?

****

Dr. Anspaugh: Well, your Dr. Malucci is one hell of a fighter. He came through the surgery but I'm not making any promises. He is still very critical if not grave.

****

Jing-Mei: Could I see him now?

****

Dr. Anspaugh: He's in recovery. He should be moved back to his room within the hour. Come back then.

Jing-Mei obeys and heads down to the hospital chapel for a little quiet time.

Alone down in the chapel, Jing-Mei gets on her knees and starts praying quietly to herself.

****

Jing-Mei: _Dear God, I really don't know how to begin. It's been so long. Well first off, thank you for seeing Dave this far. Please help him through the rest of his journey down here with us. You cannot bring Dave to this point just to take him away. He's suffered enough in his young life. More than he should have, which makes me wonder why you let this happen to him. What did he do to deserve it? I know he can be kind of a jerk, but that's just Dave and the way he's dealing with his traumatic past. I know I shouldn't question your methods, I should just be grateful that you gave me and Dave this time. The time I need to say the things that I have to Dave and realize just how much I love him. Thank you, God. And please watch over the family of that wonderful young man who died and is giving Dave the time and chance he needs to heal._

Jing-Mei remains silent for the next few moments in her own thoughts. After about ten minutes, she crosses herself and leaves the chapel heading up to the ICU. She runs into Mark and the boy's parents.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Mark, I didn't see you.

****

Mark: Glad I banged into you. Dr. Chen, these are the Petersons. The parents of Dave's donor.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god! I am so sorry about the loss of your son.

****

Mr. Peterson: Thank you. Dr. Green told us that you and Dr. Malucci were involved.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, kind of involved. _(pointing to her stomach)._

****

Mrs. Peterson: When are you due?

****

Jing-Mei: In about 3 months. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Boy or girl?

****

Jing-Mei: Don't know, I want it to be a surprise and with your help Dave may have a chance to see his child born.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We'd like to see Dr. Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: He's still in a coma, but thanks to your most generous gift I feel he's going to get better. _(pause) _I will see what I can do to get you in the ICU.

****

Mr. Peterson: Thank you. 

Jing-Mei speaks with Dr. Anspaugh and he allows the Petersons to visit Dave momentarily. Jing-Mei takes them there.

****

Jing-Mei: Only a few moments for now. When he gets better, if you want to see him again then you are welcome to come back anytime.

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson look at each other and agree. They enter the ICU room. Jing-Mei goes straight for Dave's bed and holds his hand. She introduces them to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: There's been studies that people in comas can hear us. I'd like to believe they can. _(pause)_ Dave, this is Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. Their son was your kidney donor. _(pause)_ Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, this is Dr. Dave Malucci, my boyfriend.

****

Mrs. Peterson: May I?_ (pointing to Dave's hand)_

Jing-Mei nods. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson sit down next to Dave's bed and Mrs. Peterson takes his hand.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hello, young man. I know we don't know each other, but I feel so close to you now. We read your story in the paper and our hearts went out to you. I can't believe the cruelties of people out there. When I read about you, I couldn't help but think you reminded me so much of our son, Grant. Now that I see you in person you even look a little like him. Grant was a handsome boy too. 

****

Mr. Peterson: And a good boy. When they told us that Grant was gone I felt my whole world come crashing down on me. Then we learned that you were also in this hospital, we figured if our son had to die for some ungodly reason then maybe we could help someone else out who was hurt for some unexplainable reason. Grant would've agreed with us. In fact, he would have insisted. We only hope that if our son were in your place that someone would help him out. Even when they told us that you probably weren't going to make it, it didn't seem to matter because Grant was always a very healthy boy and we knew if you had his kidney you would live. We still believe that and you have to also. You know seeing you is helping us too with our grief. It's very nice to see that Grant's death, tragic and sudden as it was, is helping to make a difference in another person's life.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If you don't mind we'd like to come visit you some more when you're feeling better. _(pause)_ Well, I guess we had better go. You need your rest. God Bless.

Jing-Mei walks the Petersons out of the ICU. She hugs them and continues to thank them.

****

Jing-Mei: I will never be able to thank you for what you have done. If there is ever anything we could do for you, please please please do not hesitate to ask.

****

Mr. Peterson: As my wife has stated, we would like to come back and visit from time to time with Dr. Malucci and tell him all about Grant.

****

Jing-Mei: The door is always open both to Dave's hospital room and to our house and please it's Jing-Mei and Dr. Dave.

Jing-Mei and the Petersons bid goodbye and Jing-Mei goes back into Dave's room.

The next couple of weeks, the Petersons continued to visit Dave and tell him all about their son, Grant. They bring pictures of Grant to show Jing-Mei and Dave but Jing-Mei still remains uncertain about a still comatosed Dave. Kerry enters the ICU.

****

Kerry: Any change in Malucci's condition?

****

Jing-Mei: No, and I don't understand it. I thought once Dave received his kidney transplant he would start getting much better. But he isn't. In fact, he hasn't improved at all. He's still in a coma.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, you know that Dave had serious heart and head injuries. There was massive damage to his brain.

****

Jing-Mei_(sighs)_**: **I know. Which means that even if Dave comes out of his coma, he could still wind up being a vegetable.

****

Kerry: When he does come to, he's going to need plenty of therapy: physical, occupational, psychological and speech. Do you think you will be up to it in your condition?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm doing fine. Dr. Evans says that I'm doing great given the circumstances. I'm in my seventh month and just starting my Lamaze classes. I wish Dave could be there with me. I've asked Carter to be my coach since he is going to be the baby's godfather.

****

Kerry: Has he accepted?

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Kerry: He'll do just fine then.

****

Jing-Mei_(sighs)_**: **I know.

****

Kerry: Then what seems to be the problem?

****

Jing-Mei: It's like watching a picture slowly fade away.I try to stay optimistic about Dave's condition, but everytime I come in here and see him like this without improvement, then a small part of me feels like I should be saying goodbye to him.

Jing-Mei picks up Dave's hand and kisses it, while she runs her hand over his bandaged covered head.

****

Jing-Mei: You know Kerry, I've been thinking that maybe there is something Dave needs and I know just what it is and how to get it.

****

Kerry: What?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to say anything right now until I have all the details worked out.

Kerry excuses herself and Jing-Mei makes up her mind to do what she has to for Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll be right back, sweetheart. _(kissing his head)_

Jing-Mei gets hold of Malucci's personal possessions that are in an envelop at the front desk and takes out the keys to his apartment. She leaves the hospital for Dave's apartment. Once there she goes in and searches for his phone book. She finally finds it and looks up a number. She dials the number and waits. Finally, someone picks up on the other end.

****

Voice on Phone_(with an Italian accent)_**: **Hello, may I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: Is this Ms. Sophie Pancamo, Dave's sister?

To be continued. Please read and review.


	26. The New House

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 26

At Dave's apartment, after a lengthy phone conversation Jing-Mei hangs the phone up and prepares to leave to make the necessary arrangements when there's a knock at the door. Jing-Mei answers it.

****

Jing-Mei: May I help you?

****

Mr. Santini: Yes, I'm the landlord, Salvador Santini. I saw the lights on. I thought it seemed strange since no one has been in this apartment for months.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Malucci is a co-worker of mine and my boyfriend. I'm Dr. Jing-Mei Chen.

****

Mr. Santini: Sorry, we're not use to seeing an Asian in **_Little Italy_**(Dave's neighborhood name) Shame what happened to the boy. He's a good doctor. Fixed my back problem. Haven't had a single problem with it since he aligned the disc. As a matter fact, he takes care of everyone in **_Little Italy_** medically for free. I'm not going to get the boy in trouble for telling you that, am I? What can I do for you?

****

Jing-Mei: No, you won't. I just needed to get a phone number for Dr. Dave.

****

Mr. Santini: How's the boy doing?

****

Jing-Mei: He's critical. Still in a deep coma but we're all praying for him.

****

Mr. Santini: I've called the hospital to see if I could get into visit him, but they said only immediate family. Could you tell him that everyone in the building is holding good thoughts for him and saying our own prayers every night that he comes back. We're all keeping an eye on his apartment. 

****

Jing-Mei: I definitely will. But I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Mr. Santini.

Jing-Mei gathers her things up and prepares to leave when Mr. Santini stops in the doorway and turns around to face Jing-Mei.

****

Mr. Santini: I know this isn't the time to bring this up, but, I had to raise the rent over two months ago. I get a check in the mail that covers Dr. Dave's rent but since I raised it he's fallen a little shy of the total amount and I know this isn't his fault and he's been sick, well everyone in the neighborhood has been taken up a collection to make the difference.

****

Jing-Mei: That's very nice of you. 

****

Mr. Santini: We figured it was the least we could do after all the free medical care he's been giving us. We owe him a lot but the people, myself included, can't afford to pay much and Dr. Dave knows that. I guess he's in the same financial boat as we are so he understands. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, as a resident he doesn't get paid very much and thank god he had the foresight to apply for long-term disability insurance when he was first hired. That's part of the check you've been getting every month. He made sure if something happened to him that kept him out of work for a long period of time, incapacitated, that whatever the state didn't take out of his disability check to pay his child support that it goes to pay his rent so that at least he'd still have a home to come to.

****

Mr. Santini: Child support for Rusty. _(pointing to a picture on the mantle)_

****

Jing-Mei: You know Rusty?

****

Mr. Santini: Know of him. Dr. Dave talks about him all the time. He really loves that boy and is extremely proud of him, but there's a sadness in him when he talks about him. Sometimes, I think I see tears forming in his eyes but he turns away from me and changes the subject.

****

Jing-Mei: That's my Dave. Ignore your feelings and that makes the pain less. Huh, bullshit. That's amazing. Dave told me that he's never even seen his son. I wonder how he knows so much about him.

****

Mr. Santini: He's never met him in person only seen him in the pictures that his sister, Sophie sends him in her letters.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you know Sophie?

****

Mr. Santini: Yes, beautiful girl. I use to live in the same village with them in Italy.

****

Jing-Mei_(holding her head down and getting very quiet)_**: **So you know about their...Dave's fath...

****

Mr. Santini_(interrupting)_**: **Yes, I know about that mobster mother-fucker.

****

Jing-Mei: You knew and didn't do anything to help Dave and his sister?

****

Mr. Santini: I regret it everyday, especially when I see Dave. But you definitely did not want to mess with Vincenzio Malucci if you wanted to see the light of day. _(pause)_ I had a family of my own to think about. I couldn't risk their lives. Dr. Dave understood. He said he didn't want to put anyone in danger because of him. He couldn't live with himself if someone innocent was hurt or killed defending him. After all, he saw his mother die for that same reason.

****

Jing-Mei: I know about his mother's murder. **(**_pause, looking at her watch)_

****

Mr. Santini: I guess that's why Dr. Dave hasn't been a part of his own son's life, because of his father. Sad, very sad. But, listen to meI'm keeping you from work, sorry.

****

Jing-Mei: No you're not. I'm on maternity leave but I do want to get back to Dave at the hospital. Listen, Mr. Santini I will get back to you about the increase in Dave's rent and make up the difference. Thank everyone for their help, from me and Dave. I know he appreciates it.

****

Mr. Santini_(taking her hand and shaking it)_**: **I wish there was more we could do for that poor boy. Tell him hello and as soon as he's allowed visitors we'll be there in droves to see him. 

Jing-Mei nods in response and both she and Mr. Santini leave Dave's apartment, locking the door behind them.

Later that day, Jing-Mei is in her usual spot next to Dave's bed holding his hand and talking to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, I went by your apartment today to check on things and I met your landlord, Mr. Santini._(pause) _He's a very nice man. He told me to say hello from him and all of **_Little Italy. _**They're all worried about you and are praying for you. They've been keeping an eye on your apartment for you and took up a colle...(_stopping before she could finish, knowing that Dave's male pride would never let him accept their money if he knew about it)_ You have a wonderful bunch of neighbors. They really love you and think highly of you as a doctor. _(pause)_Mr. Santini also told me what you did for them, the doctoring for free. I'm very proud of you and so will our child. Speaking of which, I'm going to my first Lamaze class tonight._(pause)_ It's at 8:00. Carter will be off at 7:30 and he's going with me. You are alright with that, aren't you? _(pause)_ Since, we did agree that he was going to be the godfather, he should have a part in the baby's life. By the way, I saw the picture of Rusty on your mantle at your apartment. I guess I never noticed it before when I was there. He's a handsome boy just like his daddy. Spitting image of you. I wish you were more a part of his life and I want you to be a large part in raising our child. It's going to need your influence and besides who's going to teach it how to make pizza if you're not there...

Carter enters Dave's room.

****

Carter: Oh god. Malucci cook. That I'd like to see myself.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi John, It's not 7:30 yet.

****

Carter: I know. I'm on my break and figured you could use a break yourself. Why don't you go home and get some rest or something to eat. I'll sit with him for awhile.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm really not tired and I just ate before I came back up here. _(pause)_ But actually, there is something I have to do. You will sit with him for me?

****

Carter: Sure, uh where will you be? Just in case we have to get in touch with you.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll find out soon enough. I'll check back in and won't be gone for long. _(pause)_ John, thank you for going to the Lamaze class with me tonight. Don't take this personally, but I want Dave to be the one in the delivery room with me. But if he can't, then you're the next best thing. You were there when I had Michael.

****

Carter: I know and Dave should be with you when you bring his child into the world and I don't take it personally. 

Jing-Mei kisses Dave's head and bids him and Carter goodbye. Carter sits in the seat that Jing-Mei just got out of.

****

Carter: I know I should have come up here a lot sooner but it took me this long to get up the courage to face you, Dave. _(pause)_ This is all my fault, despite what everyone tells me. I know I'm to blame for all the hell and shit you've gone through including the attempts on your life. You once told me that you owed me for setting you up with Deb. But I'm the one who owes you big time and if it takes me the rest of my life, I will make it up to you. If there is anything you ever need or want for yourself, Deb or the baby just ask. You never have to worry about Deb or the baby, I'm looking after them since the cops are no closer to finding the pussys that did this to you. If I ever get my hands on them, I'll..._(pause) _Malucci, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take your place in Deb and the baby's lives, I would never do that. _(pause)_ Come on Dave, open your eyes. You've slept enough. It's time to wake up, pal. Dr. Weaver, won't admit it but she misses you and wants you back. I think she misses chasing you around the ER and she definitely misses being the but of your practical jokes. You, without doubt, kept her on her toes. _(pause)_ Well, I....

Dave's nurse enters his room.

****

Nurse: Sorry Dr. Carter, it's time to suction Dr. Malucci.

****

Carter: Alright. _(to Dave)_ Well, I know I promised Deb I'd sit with you until she got back, but you know, doctors get chased out of the rooms, too. Besides, I have to get back to the ER before Weaver comes looking for me. I don't want to take your place in her life either. 

As Carter walks out the door, he turns to the nurse just in time to see her putting the suctioning tube down Malucci's throat and trying to hold back the tears, he rushes to the nearest bathroom and throws up still unable to see his friend in that critical condition when he knows it should be him.

A few hours later, Jing-Mei returns to the ER and stops at the admit desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Jerry, any messages?

****

Jerry: No, Dr. Chen. Sorry, were you expecting someone to call?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I guess they haven't received it yet?

****

Jerry: Received what?

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Jerry. You will let me know if anyone calls?

Jerry nods disappointedly that he wasn't able to get anymore information out of her. Carter walks up to her along with several other co-workers.

****

Carter: There you are. I thought you said you weren't going to be gone very long. I had to leave Dave's side because they were suctioning him and I had to get back to work. 

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, John. What I was doing took longer than I thought. How was Dave when you left him?

****

Carter: The same. No change. 

****

Kerry: So, what were you doing, shopping for baby things?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not really. It took me all afternoon everyone, but I finally did it.

****

Abby: Did what?

****

Jing-Mei: I found the perfect house for Dave, myself and the new baby. 

****

Carter: You bought a house without Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, but I had no choice.

****

Mark: No choice?

****

Jing-Mei: I stopped over at Dave's apartment and spoke with his landlord. They raised Dave's rent. His disability check doesn't cover it completely, now. His neighbors have taken up a collection to pay the difference. I told his landlord that I would start to pay the difference but I had a better idea.

****

Kerry: You bought a house for the two of you.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I rented a house for the three of us. It seemed like the right thing to do. Anyway, it will be easier to take care of Dave if I'm living with him and easier for the guards to protect him. It's the perfect house to raise a family in, and I mean the PERFECT house.

****

Carter: What do you mean _perfect? _Is it in a good neighborhood.?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. It's on the southside of Chicago, but that's not what I'm talking about when I say perfect. Dave's apartment has only stairs--no elevators.

****

Abby: So. Mine doesn't either. Most of those old apartment buildings don't.

****

Jing-Mei: It's different for you though, Abby. _(pause)_ When Dave gets out of the hospital, he's not going to be able to manage stairs for quite some time. This house is one level and fully wheelchair accessible. There's even a space right out front for handicap parking. It was for sale by a guy in a wheelchair which is exactly what we need. After all, Dave is going to be confined to a wheelchair for a good amount of time until his spinal and leg fractures heal. Right.

****

Carter: Right._(pause)_ It's just hard referring to Dave Malucci has handicapped, but I guess he is... or will be for awhile.

The phone rings at the admit desk.

****

Jerry: Cook County ER. _(pause)_ She's right here. Dr. Chen, I think this is the phone call you've waiting for.

****

Jing-Mei_(taking the phone from Jerry)_**: **Thanks, Jerry. Dr. Chen, here._(pause)_ Yes. Did you get it? _(pause)_ Any trouble with the... I knew my family's influence would work. Alright, I'll see you then. _(pause)_ Goodbye.

****

Mark: What was all that about, if you don't mind my asking?

****

Jing-Mei: No, that's quite alright. In fact everyone, if everything works out, that just might be the medicine that Dave needs to save his life and get better.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	27. Family Arrivals

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 27

****

Kerry: What medicine is that?

****

Jing-Mei: You'll see. I want to wait until everything is definitely set.

****

Abby: So Jing-Mei, tell us about your new house.

****

Jing-Mei: It's at 3339 Bridesburg Way. 

****

Carter: Very nice neighborhood. Somehow I have a hard time picturing Malucci in a classy neighborhood like that. He seems to be more the skid row type.

Jing-Mei shoots Carter a dirty look for putting her boyfriend down, especially since he's not there to defend himself.

****

Carter: Sorry Deb. It was a joke. Malucci would have agreed with me. _(pause)_ So go ahead, let's hear about the house.

****

Jing-Mei: It's a single level townhouse with a big backyard for the children to play in.

****

Carter: Children? Aren't you jumping the gun there, Deb.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't think so. Anyway, it's really big inside with wide doorways, low cabinets, high countertops, bars around the bathtub and toilet and ramps at all the doors. It has wall to wall carpet, central air and a fully renovated recreation room.

****

Kerry: Sounds great. 

****

Jing-Mei: It is. I just hope Dave will like it when he comes home. I think he will. _(pause) _I'm going to have you all over once Dave and I get settled. _(pause)_ I better go upstairs and tell him, excuse me everyone. 

As Jing-Mei heads up to ICU, she just misses the elevator and has to wait for another one when she changes her mind and heads back to the admit desk.

****

Luka: Did I just hear Jing-Mei?

****

Abby: Yeah, but you missed her. Why?

****

Luka: I needed to ask her something.

****

Carter: You'll probably catch her up in ICU. She went to tell Dave about their new house.

****

Jerry: Like he's going to understand her or even hear her.

****

Mark: As long as she believes he can is all that counts._(pause)_ Although I don't think she really needed to rent that house. It sounded like a waste of time.

****

Kerry: If you ask me, she would have done better paying for a funeral and a coffin. 

****

Abby: Yeah, Malucci will get more use out of them then he will a house that he won't ever see.

****

Jing-Mei_(furious)_**: **STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE HE'S DEAD! HE ISN'T! IT'S A GOOD THING HE'S NOT HERE TO LISTEN TO THIS! WHAT CHANCE AT A RECOVERY DOES HE HAVE IF HIS DOCTORS AND FRIENDS DON'T THINK HE'S GOT A ROYAL SHOT IN HELL OF PULLING THROUGH!

The ER staff tries to calm a very hysterical Jing-Mei down.

****

Luka: I'm sure they didn't mean it.

****

Kerry, Abby, Jerry and Mark: We're sorry Jing-Mei. 

****

Kerry: We know better than that. That was totally unprofessional of us, especially me. I'm was always the one lecturing Malucci about his lack of sensitivity and unprofessional behavior and I turn around and act just like him. Please try to see it in yourself to forgive us?

****

Abby: I don't know about the rest of you but I am so embarrassed about that.

****

Mark: Yeah, is there anything we could do to make it up to you?

****

Jing-Mei: It might take me awhile to get over your comments, but if you really want to make it up to me you guys could go up and visit Dave more often. My telling him about you guys wanting him back isn't enough. He needs to see that this whole ER is pulling for him.

They all agree to visit Dave regularly.

****

Jing-Mei: By the way Carter, I'll be upstairs in the ICU when you're ready to go to my Lamaze class.

****

Carter: Alright, I'll be right up after my shift is over.

Jing-Mei heads back up to the ICU as the others resume work. 

****

Jing-Mei: Hello sweetheart, I have some exciting news to tell you. _(pause)_ I rented a house for us. You will love it, I just know you will. If you don't like the color we can paint it. It's on the nicer side of Chicago and it's down the street from a school. The only thing is I rented it from a guy in a wheelchair. I thought it would be easier for you to get around. But I know you'll be up and walking around before our child goes to school. We'll find another place to live when the time comes. _(pause)_ Some of the others from the ER may be coming up to visit you, so you be a gentlemen to them and don't scare them off. In fact, you could wake up and prove them all wrong. They kinda think that I'm wasting my time up here talking to you, that you don't know what is going on. I know that you do. I'll always believe that you will get better and no one will tell me different. _(pause)_ The baby is really kicking at times _(she places Dave's hand on her stomach)._ If it is a boy, he's going to play for the Chicago Bears. It won't be long before we're parents. You are going to be right by my side in the delivery room to welcome our child into this strange and sometimes horrible world. _(pause)_ God, I love you so much Dave. Please open your eyes.

An hour goes by, when Carter enters the ICU.

****

Carter: Deb, are you ready to go?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I am. _(pause)_ See you later, Dave. Carter is here to take me to Lamaze class, I'll be back later and maybe I'll have a surprise for you by then.

Jing-Mei kisses Dave on his head and gives his hand a final squeeze the way she always does when she leaves him. 

****

Carter: Goodby...

****

Jing-Mei: John, don't say the g word. Dave may take it the wrong way.

****

Carter: Right. See you later, Malucci.

During her dinner break, Kerry went up to ICU to visit Malucci. She took a deep breath then entered his room.

****

Kerry: Hello Dave. It's been a long time. _(pause)_I've been asking Jing-Mei how you've been doing everytime she comes down, but I should have come up sooner myself. _(pause)_ It's quiet downstairs. No one goofing off, no one flirting with every woman, no one defying my orders, no one back talking me and no one pulling any practical jokes._ (pause)_ It is absolutely....HORRIBLE. It is so boring. I never thought I would say this but we need you back there, if all you do is add comic relief and wear the soles off my shoes chasing you, it's got to be better than it is now._ (pause)_Jing-Mei, is really looking forward to the baby. I think we all are. _(pause)_I have a secret if you promise not to tell her. _(pause, doubtful)_ Well, I think I can trust you not to tell. Jing-Mei's been so busy visiting you, she hasn't had much time to shop, so the ladies of the ER, myself included are given her a baby shower. _(pause)_Any ideas of what to get her? 

****

Kerry: A teddy. _(pause)_ I don't think that would be appropriate at a baby show...Oh, you mean teddy bear for the baby. _(pause)_ I thought you and your perverted mind meant negligee...I guess I know...

Just then Dave's machines start beeping...

****

Kerry: Dave, Dave...alright hold on there Dr. Malucci!

Kerry heads outside the ICU.

****

Kerry: Nurse, where's Dr. Malucci's doctor at? 

Kerry holds the door to Dave's room and makes a path as Dave's doctor and two nurses rush into the room pushing a crash cart. Kerry enters and tries to help.

****

Dr. Phillips: What happened here, Dr. Weaver?

****

Kerry: I was just talking to him when he crashed.

****

Dr. Phillips: Give him 1 amp epi and charge the paddles. What are his vitals?

****

Nurse: BP 70/48; Pulse 52; No respirations. Pupils both blown and unreactive to light.

****

Kerry: Continue to bag. He's starting to seize! Give him 100 cc Tegretol.

****

Nurse: Charged at 300!

****

Dr. Phillips: Clear!

****

Nurse: V-Fib!

****

Kerry: Starting compressions. Let's get seizure under control!

****

Dr. Phillips: Charge to 350!

****

Nurse: BP is dropping. He's tachy. 

****

Dr. Phillips: When was his last epi. 

****

Nurse: Ten minutes ago.

****

Dr. Phillips: High dose epi. He's probably thrown a clot. Give him 10 cc heparin.

****

Nurse: Heparin on board. Paddles charged.

****

Dr. Phillips: Clear!

****

Nurse: Still V-Fib.

****

Dr. Phillips: Charge to 400. 

****

Nurse: BP is still dropping. Pulse is thready. Charged.

****

Dr. Phillips: Clear.

****

Nurse: Sinus rhythm. BP increasing 100/ 60.

****

Dr. Phillips: Who's on call for surgery?

****

Nurse: Dr. Romano.

****

Dr. Phillips: Page him. Tell him to scrub in OR 3. 

Dr. Phillips and the other nurse wheel Dave to OR 3 as Kerry heads back down to the ER.

Down in the ER, a young woman and a little boy approach Jerry at the front desk.

****

Woman(_Italian accent)_**: **Excuse me.

****

Jerry: You need to fill out a chart and have a seat in chairs. A doctor will be with you.

****

Woman: I'm not a patient. I'm here to see Dr. Chen.

****

Jerry: Well, she's not here right now.** (**_pause) _But, she should be back anytime if you want to wait, you can... in chairs.

****

Kerry: Jerry, do you have the number for Dr. Chen's Lamaze class.

****

Jerry: No, but Dr. Carter's with her. If you need to speak to her, just page him.

****

Kerry: Do it. (_pause)_ Forget it. Here they come.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think I'll ever get use to breathing like that.

****

Carter: I'm sure you were doing some heavier breathing when you were with Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei_(laughing)_ Very funny._(pause)_ Dr. Weaver? 

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, we were just getting ready to call you.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, what is it?

****

Kerry: I was visiting Dave and...

****

Jerry: Excuse me, Dr. Chen there's a woman here to see you_(waving the woman over)_

****

Jing-Mei: Where is she?

****

Woman: Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Ms. Pancamo. Hi there, cutie(_waving to the little boy that is with her). _Is that...?

The woman nods.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry Kerry. This is...

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei! Dave is back in surgery!

****

Ms. Pancamo: Davey, is in surgery!!

****

Kerry: Yes he is.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened to him, now?!

****

Kerry: He went into cardiac arrest and stopped breathing.

****

Jing-Mei: WHAT!

****

Kerry: We stabilized him but he had a pulmonary embolism. 

****

Jing-Mei: Who's operating?

****

Kerry: Dr. Romano.

****

Ms. Pancamo:Davey, going to be alright?

****

Jing-Mei: We don't know for sure, yet.

Mark and Luka join them.

****

Luka: We heard about Dave. 

****

Mark: Dr. Romano is the best. He won't let anything happen to him?

****

Ms. Pancamo: Dr. Romano?

****

Kerry: Excuse me ma'am, may I ask who you are?

****

Ms. Pancamo: Sophie Pancamo, Davey's sister. And the little guy here is Rusty, Davey's son.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	28. Rusty and Sophie

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 28

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Everyone in the ER: DAVE'S SON!!

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, you knew about him?

****

Jing-Mei: It's a long story. 

Jing-Mei starts introducing Dave's sister and son around.

****

Jing-Mei: He's the **_medicine _**that I was telling you about. Sophie, I'm glad my parents were able to use their influence to get you guys your passports.

****

Sophie: Actually, we were only able to get temporary visas so we can only stay for a month.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's hope one month is enough time. 

Abby starts waving at Rusty, who is standing shyly behind his aunt Sophie.

****

Kerry: He's definitely not like Dave. He's too quiet.

****

Abby: Hello Rusty, aren't you just the cutest little boy.

****

Sophie: Save your breath, he doesn't speak a word of English. We've just started to teach him. (_Sophie translates for Rusty)_

****

Rusty(_in an Italian accent)_**: _I'm not cute. I'm down right handsome._**

Sophie translates what Rusty said.

****

Mark: Now I see the family resemblance between him and Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Speaking of him, what are they doing to him in surgery.

****

Kerry: Angiography, inserting a greenfielder filter in and reversing the heparin. Dave will probably need another transfusion._ (pause)_ Sophie, are you the same type as Dave.

****

Sophie: Yes. Is this surgery dangerous?

****

Kerry: There's a potential danger with any surgery, but I'm afraid in your brother's delicate condition the risk is greater. I want to assure you that everything that can be done for Dave is being done. _(pause)_ Sophie, would you mind giving some blood for Dave?

****

Sophie: You're kidding, right. If it will help Davey, you can drain me.

****

Luka: I'll take the blood and in the meantime we can fill you in on Dave's condition. 

****

Sophie: I know some of it. Dr. Green has informed me via phone.

As Sophie, Jing-Mei and Luka head into Exam 2, Rusty runs to keep up with them.

****

Sophie(_to Rusty)_**:** **_What's the matter, Rusty._**

Rusty pulls closer to Sophie.

****

Sophie: I think he's just scared being around a bunch of strangers in a strange country.

Rusty lets out a big yawn.

****

Kerry: Abby, maybe we can find a place for Rusty to lay down. 

****

Abby: Sure, come on Rusty. _(waving to Rusty for him to come)_

Rusty looks at Sophie and she nods that it is okay. Abby takes Rusty to Exam 1 and sits with him while he falls fast asleep.

In Exam 2, Luka preps Sophie for the blood withdraw, while Jing-Mei gets to know her boyfriend's sister.

****

Jing-Mei: How long has it been since you've seen Dave?

****

Sophie: A long time. Not since he left Italy almost seven years ago.

****

Luka: Wow! That is a long time. How come so long?

****

Sophie: Davey loves Italy after all it's his home. After he finished med school in Grenada he came back and intended to be a doctor over in Sicily. That's where he met Jada, Rusty's mom. They got serious, she got pregnant and Davey got lost. He left Italy and headed to America.

Both Jing-Mei and Luka looked at each other.

****

Sophie: I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. Davey isn't a deadbeat father. At least once a week during Jada's pregnancy he called me to find out about her and the baby. Once Rusty, was born he started sending the child support checks. I would occasionally send him pictures of them.

****

Luka: Why didn't he hang around for his child?

****

Sophie: As I said, Davey loves Italy, but Italy doesn't hold very good memories for him. He seemed alright once he came back from Grenada but as soon as he found out that Jada was pregnant he got scared. I guess all the bad memories started flooding back. 

****

Jing-Mei: That's strange too because he's so good with the kids in the ER.

****

Sophie: That's his problem. He's great with other kids but when it comes to his own son, he won't go anywhere near him. I think he's afraid that if he loses his temper he'll start acting...

****

Jing-Mei: Like your father.

****

Sophie: How did you know?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave told me some things and then I read his medical records that you sent and figured out the rest.

****

Sophie: How much did he tell you?

****

Jing-Mei: More than enough.

****

Sophie: Oh_(knowing exactly what Jing-Mei is talking about). _So is there anything else I should know about Davey's injuries?

****

Luka: I don't know how much Dr. Green filled you in...

****

Sophie: I know that Davey was kidnapped by mistake and ruffed up. He didn't go into alot of the details but he said it was serious and there's the chance he might not make it.

****

Luka: Your brother was _(rubbing his head)_severely beaten, shot through his heart, multiple stab wounds to the back, countless fractures throughout his body and crushed skull just for starters.

****

Sophie: OH GOD! I had no idea it was that bad. He was shot and stabbed?

Luka and Jing-Mei nodded.

****

Sophie_(trying to keep her composure)_**: **Go on. What else is wrong with him?

****

Luka: Sophie, this isn't easy. _(pause)_ Some of Dave's injuries are really serious... vicious.

****

Sophie: Vicious? I don't understand.

****

Jing-Mei: The doctor that was the intended victim, Dr. Carter, he's a very rich man and I guess once they found out they had the wrong doctor that they knew they weren't going to get the same money for Dave as they would Carter. 

****

Luka: So, best as we could figure, they decided they were going to make money off Dave in another way.

****

Sophie: What other way? What are you talking about? 

****

Jing-Mei: They kinda _(gulp)_ stole his kidney from him.

****

Sophie: They stole his kidney?!

****

Luka: People do that and sell them on the black market.

****

Sophie: Yeah I know that. They did it back on the harsh streets of Italy but I never thought they do it over here. Thank god he still he had another kidney.

****

Jing-Mei: Well that's another problem. Dave was so badly beaten that his other kidney was completely destroyed. They couldn't save it.

****

Sophie: Do you mean Dave hasn't gotten any kidneys?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes some very nice people, The Petersons donated their dying son's kidney to him and saved his life.

Luka finishes taking Sophie's blood. He hands the blood to Yosh and has him run it to the lab to be tested before it is given to Dave.

****

Luka: Alright, Sophie you're done. Just sit up slowly and I'll get you some juice and a doughnut. You may feel a little dizzy so just relax for a few minutes.

****

Sophie: Thank you Luka. I'd like to meet the Petersons sometime. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well they come by regularly. I'm sure you'll see them sooner or later.

Luka comes back with the juice and doughnut for Sophie and Jing-Mei helps her sit up.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you okay? You don't feel dizzy or nauseous?

****

Sophie: No, I'm fine.

As Sophie finishes up the last of her juice and doughnut, Abby enters Exam 2.

****

Abby: Dr. Romano, is coming.

Sophie, Jing-Mei and Luka head out to meet Dr. Romano.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, how is Dave?

Dr. Romano looks at Sophie and every sexual, dirty thought he ever had came to mind. It becomes obvious that he is attracted to her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, this is Sophie Pancamo. She's Dave's sister---his happily married sister.

****

Dr. Romano(_disappointed)_**: **Too bad. 

****

Sophie: Yeah, well how's my brother?

****

Dr. Romano: We need to talk.

****

Sophie: What happened?

****

Dr. Romano: Please step over here.

Dr. Romano directs her over to a light board and hangs up an x-ray. The other ER staffers follow curious to find out the details of their co-workers latest surgery.

****

Dr. Romano: Ms. Pancamo, there was a complication with your brother's surgery.

****

Jing-Mei: What?!

****

Dr. Romano: During surgery he threw another clot. He stopped breathing.

****

Sophie: OH NO!

****

Dr. Romano: Relax. We got him breathing again with the help of the ventilator but some of the oxygen to his brain was cut off resulting in swelling in the brain.

****

Mark: But you still have the shunt there, right?

****

Dr. Romano: Yeah, but it's not working as well as we had hoped. We may have to operate again and put a second shunt in if we see no improvement soon.

****

Sophie: He's still in the coma?

****

Dr. Romano: Yes.

****

Carter: But that's good because the coma is the only way he could withstand the pain and trauma from his injuries and surgeries.

****

Dr. Romano: Yeah, but it opens him up for a lot of complications.

****

Sophie: How?

****

Dr. Romano: With your brother in the coma, his body is helpless, his immune system is shutting down. He can't fight off everything he needs to in order to stay alive. He's very susceptible to staph infections?

****

Sophie: But you have antibiotics to treat them, right?

****

Dr. Romano: Sure, and we could probably keep your brother alive for a long time on antibiotics and machines. BUT..._(pause)_ you may want to decide just how heroic you want us to be with Dr. Malatucci.

****

Sophie and Jing-Mei_(crying)_**:** No, no, no.

****

Kerry: Robert, what exactly are we looking at here?

****

Dr. Romano_(turning on the light on the lightboard revealing Dave's CT scan)_**:** It's all right here. _(pointing to the CT scan)_ The medulla oblongata. As near as we can tell that is where the majority of the damage is. Neurologically speaking, that is the worst place to be injured. It's the beginning of the central nervous system. Everything the body does, feels, acts is controlled there. So to some extent, Dr. Malat... Dr. Dave's entire brain has suffered damage.

****

Sophie: Damage. What kind of damage? How much damage?

****

Dr. Romano: Permanent impairment of his eyesight, hearing, speech, organ function, mobility, comprehension, and communication. His memory will be deeply affected. Of course, that may come back to him someday, but no promises.

****

Luka: Prognosis?

****

Dr. Romano: Well for starters, there's no guarantee that Dr. Dave will ever come out of his coma and if he does... he probably won't be able to see, hear, speak, move, remember any of you or anything before his attack, communicate, comprehend what's going on around him, breathe on his own, eat on his own or carry on any other functions of a normal life. Basically he'll be a....

****

Sophie: A vegetable.

****

Dr. Romano: We prefer to call them irreversibly brain damaged but in layman's terms... yes...a permanent vegetative state.

Thimking about what Dr. Romano has just told her about Malucci's condition, Sophie takes in a deep breath and exhales.

****

Sophie: I would like to visit my brother now.

****

Dr. Romano: Of course, he should be out of recovery and back in his room now.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take you up. 

As Jing-Mei and Sophie head upstairs, they run into a groggy Rusty.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, what are you doing up?_

Rusty:_ I want to see my papa?_

Jing-Mei: What did he say, Sophie?

Sophie looks around at the doctors and translates.

****

Sophie: He wants to see his papa?

To be continued. Please read and review.


	29. The Visit

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 29

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Sophie looks at the doctors.

****

Sophie: Please, we came all this way. He's got to at least see his father.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Dr. Romano, what do you say?

****

Dr. Romano: As I said before, Dr. Dave's immune system is weak. If the little boy has so much as a sniffle and gets near him it could be fatal for him._(pause) _I guess, if he wears a gown and mask it will be okay.

Sophie and Jing-Mei take Rusty's hands and lead him up to the ICU to get prepped. They walked into a scrub room and the nurse brought them a small gown.

As Sophie started putting the gown on Rusty, he started to cry and Sophie explained to him why he had to do this. It didn't matter, he continued to scream.

After a few minutes of thinking, Jing-Mei came up with an idea.

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie, ask him if he would feel better if we got in gowns too.

Sophie translated to Rusty and his face lit up with a smile and he nodded satisfied that he wouldn't be the only one that looked silly.

****

Sophie: I guess that will work. Can we do that?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, if Dave's immune system is that weak it might not be such a bad idea. Protecting Dave and keeping him from getting any worse is what it is all about.

Sophie and Jing-Mei gowned up and then Sophie prepared Rusty who couldn't help but laugh.

Once they were dressed, Jing-Mei showed them into Dave's room. Sophie stopped in her steps shortly after going through Dave's room door.

****

Jing-Mei: Is everything okay?

****

Sophie_(gulps)_**:** Yeah I'm fine. It's just I should be use to seeing him like that, after growing up with him. That's pretty much how he looked his entire life back in Italy. But I guess you never get use to seeing your big brother hurting.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you ready to go over to him?

****

Sophie: Yeah, let's do it.

As they approached Dave's bed, Rusty started crying and backing away.

****

Sophie:_ What's the matter, Rusty?_

Rusty: _I'm afraid. Please don't make me go over there near the monster._

Sophie: He's afraid of Dave's machines.

Sophie bends down on one knee to meet Rusty eye level and explain to him what is happening.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, sweetheart. That's not a monster. That's you papa. Remember on the plane, I explained that your papa was badly hurt and very sick in the hospital._

Rusty nods.

****

Sophie:_ Well, those machines are helping your papa. They're making him all better. It will be alright. Jing-Mei and I will be with you the entire time. Okay._

Rusty wipes his tears and calms down. They walk over to Dave and Sophie sat down in the chair that was fixed next to Dave's bed. 

****

Sophie_(holding Dave's hand)_**: **Hello big brother, it's been a long time. Sorry I couldn't come sooner. I've been praying for you ever since Dr. Green called me and told me about what happen. _(pause)_Jing-Mei arranged for us to come over to see you and maybe help you get better. _(pause)_ That's right Davey, I said "us". I have a little surprise for you. _(waving Rusty over)_ Davey, look who's here._(pause)_ Dave, this is your son, Rusty. _(pause)_ **_Rusty, this is your papa._**

Rusty: _Hi papa. How are you feeling. (turning to Sophie and pointing at Dave)**What is that for?**_

Sophie: _It's a respirator. That's helping your papa breathe._

Rusty: _Papa, are you all better. (pause)** Don't you want to look at me? It's me Rusty.**_

Rusty started getting upset.

****

Sophie: _What's the matter now, Rusty?_

Rusty: _Papa doesn't like me. He won't even wake up and look at me. He hates me._

Sophie:_ No, no sweetheart. Your papa doesn't hate you. He loves you very much. He's not waking up because he can't right now. He's sleeping so deep but I promise you when he does wake up and see you he won't be able to take his eyes off you._

Rusty:_ Really? How come he never came to visit me then if he loves me?_

Sophie: _I've explained that to you. Your papa's a doctor and he works over here in the states. He's very busy. Believe me, there are reasons as to why your papa won't go back to Italy but none of them are because he hates you. Your his little boy, who could hate you. _

Rusty: _Then is it mama. Does he hate mama?_

Sophie: _No, he loves your mama too. Maybe, not the way he use to but there will always be a special place for her in his heart and I'm sure the same is true with her. (pause)** Sometime when your a little older, I'll explain it to you.**_

Rusty pulls away from Sophie and wanders over to Dave's machines and starts to feel them.

****

Sophie: _No, no Rusty dear. Don't touch them. You don't want to hurt your papa._

Rusty jumps back away from the machines and starts to explore the room.

****

Jing-Mei: He seems to like the cards.

****

Sophie: Sure is a lot of them and flowers too.

****

Jing-Mei: Perfect strangers have been sending them. We've even got some very heartfelt letters too. People who have never met Dave but were moved by his story and his situation. Who would of guess that Dave was that well like.

****

Sophie: I can see that your familiar with Dave's _outgoing personality. _He does have a rep..ut..a.ti.on._ (she stares at Dave)_

****

Jing-Mei: What's the matter, Sophie?

****

Sophie_(pointing)_**: **Look, Dave's eyes are open! _(pause, excitedly)_ Davey! Davey, can you hear me? Davey, can you see me?

Jing-Mei takes out a penlight from her purse. She holds it in front of Dave's eyes and sighs disappointedly.

****

Sophie: That's good, right?

****

Jing-Mei: Most coma patients open their eyes at some point. It's an involuntary eye muscle reflex. I'm sorry Sophie. Dave's still not responding to light. He's no closer to coming out of the coma now then he was ten minutes ago. But I will report it to his doctors.

****

Sophie_(bowing her head discouraged)_**: **But I thought...

A nurse enters the room.

****

Nurse: Sorry ladies, but it's time to suction him. Besides, visiting hours are over.

****

Jing-Mei: Well I guess we should be going anyway. Have you a place to stay?

****

Sophie_(collecting Rusty)_**: **I figured over at Dave's apartment.

****

Jing-Mei: Nonsense. You two can stay with me. I have a nice size house and plenty room.

****

Sophie: Thank you, but we don't want to impose.

****

Jing-Mei: You wouldn't be. In fact, I could use the company.

****

Sophie: Thank you. 

Jing-Mei, Sophie and Rusty get out of their gowns and masks and head back to Jing-Mei's house to get settled. Down in the ER, Luka helps Sophie get her luggage in Jing-Mei's car.

At Jing-Mei's house, Sophie gets Rusty settled in bed while she and Jing-Mei sit up and talk.

****

Sophie: How far are you along?

****

Jing-Mei: Just over 7 months.

****

Sophie: Getting excited?

****

Jing-Mei: Anxious is more the word. Not that I'm not enjoying being pregnant. I really like the backaches, vomiting, hemorrhoids and weird cravings but I just want it over with it.

****

Sophie: What kind of weird cravings do you get?

****

Jing-Mei: Eggs with mayonnaise; Hot dogs with sour cream; and mostly shellfish and I hate seafood.

****

Sophie: I know what you mean. When I was pregnant with my daughter, Marissa, I couldn't get enough of spaghetti with peanut butter. Now that I think back, I can't believe I ever ate that. Just the thought of it makes me sick.

Both Sophie and Jing-Mei think for a moment about their cravings then look at each other.

****

Sophie and Jing-Mei: Yuck!!!

****

Jing-Mei: How old is Marissa?

****

Sophie: Almost 3 years old. _(pause)_ Davey's never seen her either. How was Davey when you told him you were pregnant?

****

Jing-Mei: He was scared. Very scared. In fact, he wanted me to have an abortion and I know Dave's against them. That's when he told me about Rusty. Sad that he never was a part of his life. I want him in our child's life. I don't want you to think that this child will take away from Rusty. On the contrary, when Dave gets better I'm going to insist he starts spending time with Rusty.

****

Sophie: Thank you, Jing-Mei. I think Jada will like that and know Rusty would.

****

Jing-Mei: May I ask you something that is kind of personal?

****

Sophie: It's about our childhood, right.

****

Jing-Mei: That obvious.

Sophie nods.

****

Sophie: What did you want to know, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Was your father always like that?

****

Sophie: Yeah, pretty much. Davey's 4 years older than me so he put up with dad's reign of terror longer. I don't think my entire life I have ever seen Davey without a bruise or bandage somewhere on his body or a cast on his arm or leg. He spent most of his childhood in the hospital. Dad use to come after me when Davey wasn't available. 

****

Jing-Mei: And your mother?

****

Sophie: I was only 2 at the time, so I only remember what happened through some blurry memories and Davey filled me in on the rest. Davey got into trouble again at school and dad dealt with it in his customary discipline way. He would use a hot soldering iron on Davey's back until Davey swore he would be a good little boy. I don't know why Davey did the things he did knowing what he was in for when dad found out and he always did. 

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, it was Dave's way of fighting back, getting his anger and aggression out--you know a defense mechanism. 

****

Sophie: Oh, and Davey did fight back too. Anyway, this particular day, it seemed dad was harder on Davey than ever and mom couldn't take it any longer. She ran in Davey's room and I stayed back in my own so I'm not really sure what happened but from Davey's point of view, mom had grabbed dad-who was totally wasted at the time as he was most of the time-and pulled him off Davey. Davey said dad backhanded her and she fell to the floor. Then Davey got up and started hitting and kicking dad. Davey was only six but he was a tough son of a bitch. He didn't take anyone's shit.

****

Jing-Mei: Still doesn't.

****

Sophie: I got scared and I guess I did the wrong thing and ran into Davey's room. Dad turned towards me and I ran back out but I left the door open and as dad was coming after me, Davey jumped on top of him and he swung to knock Davey off him and toss him down the stairs but in his unsteady, drunken stupor he grabbed mom by the throat instead and threw her down the stairs. I don't think he meant for her to go down the steps, he reached for Davey but grabbed whoever was in front of him. He started choking her and as she struggled I guess it's possible she could have lost her balance and fell. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave said she died instantly.

****

Sophie: Yeah, I guess so. Davey and I ran to her and kept calling her name and she didn't wake up. The back of her head was bleeding and she wasn't moving. Maybe it wasn't dad's fault she died but he didn't do anything to even try to help. He waited until he sobered up in the morning to call an ambulance and from the way he acted this was bound to happen to one of us. Davey knew mom was dead but I wouldn't believe it or didn't understand. That whole night, Davey sat by her and held her hand-forgetting about his own excruciating pain from his beating and burns- and I would bring her a coffee-that always woke up in the morning and made her feel better-and dad would walk over and tell me I was wasting my time because mom's dead and David killed her. Dad always called him David, if he didn't call him worthless punk. Now he had another pet name for Davey-it was **_"mommy murderer." _**Til the day that Davey left Italy, he blamed himself for mom's death. While mom lay dead on the floor, dad would point at her and tell Davey that he did that to her. This is all his fault. He would tell him he was going away to jail for the rest of his life because of what he did to his mother and he would see to it in time. But at the moment, dad still needed Davey to torture but once Davey served out his purposes to him, he was going to the federalies_(the cops)_ and turn him in. He told Davey that if he thought he was bad, wait til he gets to jail where there would be hundreds of guys ready to jump on him. They love little boys like him. We knew what kind of prisons were over in Italy so Davey did everything dad told him to-whether he wanted to or not.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a lot for a little boy to carry around with him all his life. Listen, I know this isn't my place to ask...

****

Sophie: If you're going to be a part of my brother's life you should know what you're in for so what is it?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave said when he was 8 years old, his dad's abuse towards him turned from physical to sexual. 

Sophie nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Did he ever touch you, too?

****

Sophie: Actually, I was first. Since I was a year old.

****

Jing-Mei: Did your mom know?

****

Sophie: Yeah, she knew but she chose to ignore it. She tried to make herself believe it wasn't happening. That was probably the only time that I hated my mom was during those moments. I guess she figured if he was hurting me or Davey then he would leave her alone.

****

Jing-Mei: Did Dave know?

****

Sophie: Dad made him watch as he raped me.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave didn't just run away and get help or try to stop him?

****

Sophie: No, but I think that had a lot to do with the chair he was tied up in.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry to say, but your dad was sick. How could he..._(the phone rings) _Excuse me, I'll just put on the answering machine and we can go back to talking if you want.

Sophie nods and Jing-Mei hits her answering machine on.

****

Jing-Mei: I know he's your father, but...

Over the answering machine, they hear Abby's voice.

****

Abby: Jing-Mei if you're there, please pick up or come to the hospital. Malucci's just had another seizure!

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	30. Trouble with Dave

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Part 30

****

Sophie: We have to get over there. But I don't want to wake Rusty up and take him back out. One of us will have to stay.

****

Jing-Mei: I will. I know I need to be with Dave but the truth is I don't have anymore energy to make another trip there right now.

****

Sophie: Yes, you rest. I will call you from the hospital and if Rusty wakes up just give him a glass of water and put him back to bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Here are keys to my car. Do you remember how to get there? Take interstate 14 and turn off at Gladsby. That should lead you right to the hospital.

****

Sophie: Thank you, Jing-Mei.

Sophie leaves for the hospital as Jing-Mei sits in her recliner and puts the tv on trying not to think the worse about what is happening at the hospital. After surfing the channels and finding nothing but the millionth rerun of "_Gilligan's Island" _and the Home Shopping Network she heads for the sofa to lay down for awhile. She stands up and feels a twinch in her stomach. 

****

Jing-Mei: Another craving coming on. But I don't feel hungry. Well, let's see what's in the fridge.

She starts digging through the refrigerator and comes up with some Chinese food that her mom sent over to her and tastes it to see if it is still any good.

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. Needs something though.

She continues to look and then smiles.

****

Jing-Mei: That's exactly what it needed. 

Jing-Mei smiled as she took a spoon and scooped a heaping amount of horseradish and put it on her Egg Fu Yon.

At the hospital, Sophie heads into the ER and finds Lydia.

****

Sophie: Could you please tell me how to get to ICU.

****

Lydia: Straight down the hall to the elevator and take it to the second floor. Go through the double...Wait, aren't you Dr. Malucci's sister?

****

Sophie: Yes, and you are... I'm sorry I've met so many new people since I've arrived in America.

****

Lydia: I'm Lydia Wright. I've worked with your brother a lot. I'll take you up there.

****

Sophie: Thank you. Davey's had a seizure.

Sophie and Lydia head up to ICU. 

****

Sophie: So how was it working with my brother?

****

Lydia: Never a dull moment that's for sure. He kept it interesting. You never knew what he was going to do next.

****

Sophie: As I remember my brother was quite a character, but how was he as a doctor?

****

Lydia: He wasn't bad. He always wanted to get the exciting cases and he tried real hard, I'll give him that but no matter what he did he always manage to get in to trouble and usually winded up taking care of the patients no one else wanted.

****

Sophie: My brother was always a bit of a wild boy getting into trouble. He wasn't a bad boy just hyperactive.

****

Lydia: I believe that.

Lydia and Sophie arrived at the front desk and as Lydia looked for a nurse, Sophie sat in the waiting area in tears. She tried to hide her feelings but she was worried--very worried and it showed. As she sat there, she remembered her first time waiting in the hospital. 

flashback******

She was four years old and 8 year old Davey had just had another one of his _"accidents"_. Davey was playing stick ball out front of our house and hit the ball through the window. Their father shot out of the house and before Davey could say boo, he grabbed Davey by the back of the shirt and pushed him inside the house. Davey was still holding his stick from the game. His father yanked the stick from his hand and beat Davey with it. Davey made so much noise that the old man had to take him to the hospital. After about an hour, Davey came out with the doctor. He had a cast on his leg and was walking with crutches. The doctor told us that Davey's leg was broken in two places and he'd have to keep the cast on for about 9 weeks. If the bones weren't mended by then, they would have to break his leg again and operate to set it properly.

END OF FLASHBACK*****

Abby came around the corner and saw Sophie. 

****

Abby: Hello, uh...Sophie.

Breaking Sophie out of her flashback.

****

Sophie: Yes, um..

****

Abby: It's Abby. Where's Jing-Mei at?

****

Sophie: She was wiped out and someone had to stay with Rusty.

****

Abby: Oh. How old is he?

****

Sophie: He's six. 

****

Abby: Dave's never mentioned that he had a son. Does Rusty understand what is happening?

****

Sophie: He knows that his papa is very sick but doesn't know the details. I'm sure I don't want him to know what happened if it's as bad as Jing-Mei says.

****

Abby: It is. If beating the crap out of Malucci wasn't bad enough, but to shoot, stab and rape him on top of it.

****

Sophie: WHAT! THEY DID WHAT TO HIM! OH GOD RAPE, NO!

Sophie runs into the nearest bathroom crying with Abby following after her.

****

Abby: Sophie!!_(banging on the bathroom stall door)_I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I thought Jing-Mei would tell you everything.

Once Sophie calmed down, she came out of the stall and got a comforting hug from Abby.

****

Abby: I didn't mean to upset you. If I knew you weren't told about Dave then...

Sophie holds her hand up to stop Abby.

****

Sophie: I know and I should have been. Well, I guess I have to start asking more questions about Davey.

****

Abby: If there's anything I can do?

****

Sophie: Answer a question for me?

****

Abby: Sure. 

****

Sophie: Why are all the guards around Davey's room?

****

Abby: Because the bastards that did this to your brother are still out there. 

****

Sophie: I thought they had him. I was told that they arrested someone involved with my brother's abduction.

****

Abby: After Dave was found in the hangar and brought to the hospital, an attempt was made on him in the hospital.

****

Sophie: What kind of an attempt?

****

Abby: First, a knife was put into his chest and then he was poisoned with cyanide. They managed to save him, obviously but not without Dave losing a piece of his lung. Anyway, they never found the person who gave Dave the cyanide but the one who stabbed him was arrested.

****

Sophie: Didn't he tell them who else was involved?

****

Abby: Never had a chance. That night he was found hanged in his cell.

****

Sophie: He killed himself rather than tell who hurt Davey.

****

Abby: I don't think so. The prints that were found on the rope around his neck weren't his. Someone wanted to shut him up just like they are trying to shut Malucci up.

A nurse and doctor walked over to Abby and Sophie.

****

Abby: Sophie, this is Dr. Williams. Dr. Williams, this is Sophie Pancamo, Dave's sister.

****

Dr. Williams: Ms. Pancamo...

****

Sophie: Sophie, please. What happened to Davey?

****

Dr. Williams: As I know Miss Lockhart has told you, Dr. Malucci had a seizure. We got it under control and ran several tests including a spinal tap. We just got the results back.

****

Sophie: And...

Dr. Williams explained what happened to Dave and answered all her questions. When Abby and Sophie were alone, Sophie asked to use the phone to call Jing-Mei. Abby led her to it, excused herself and went back to work.

Back at Jing-Mei's house, she is trying to get some sleep on the sofa but she is still having stomach cramps. Rusty comes down the stairs and shakes her awake.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, Rusty. Are you thirsty?_( pretending to drink a glass of water in order to communicate with him)_

Rusty nods and Jing-Mei holding her stomach goes into the kitchen and gets him a drink and then tries to put him to bed. He refuses.

****

Jing-Mei_(miming)_**:** Sleep?

Rusty shakes his head no. Jing-Mei sits him in front of the tv and puts on some cartoons. 

****

Jing-Mei: I know you probably don't understand what they are saying, but then again you don't have to. Cartoons are international language. Just watch them. 

Seeing the confused look on his face, she turns the language subtitle on her television. He can't read but a few words, but he seems satisfied and content. The phone rings and Jing-Mei answers it.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello.

****

Sophie: It's me, Sophie. How is everything going?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty is up and I gave him a drink but he doesn't want to go back to sleep so I let him watch some cartoons. Is that okay?

****

Sophie: It's fine. Put Rusty on please.

Jing-Mei brings the cordless phone over to Rusty and hands it to him.

****

Rusty: _Hello. (pause) **Okay, Aunt Sophie. I love you. Goodbye.**_

Sophie: _Give me back to Jing-Mei._

Rusty hands the phone back and continues to watch his cartoon.

****

Sophie: I told him to obey you and not give you any trouble.

****

Jing-Mei: He's a sweet little boy. Don't worry about him. Now, how is Dave?

****

Sophie: He has meningitis. The doctors have him on antibiotics but he's spiked a fever and they said there's nothing they can do but wait and hope the antibiotics do their job.

****

Jing-Mei: Should I come there?

****

Sophie: That's really not necessary. I'll stay here with him for awhile. You sound tired.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. If there is any news please call. 

****

Sophie: I will. Goodbye.

****

Jing-Mei: If you get into see Dave, tell him that I love him. Goodbye.

Jing-Mei hangs up and heads back to the sofa to try to get some more sleep. Half way to the couch, Jing-Mei grabs her stomach and screams. She collapses to the floor as Rusty runs to her side.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	31. 911

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 31

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Jing-Mei tries to get to her feet but the pain is unbearable. Rusty starts to cry not really understanding what is going on. Jing-Mei tries one last time to get on her feet but falls back down but manages to cushion her fall with her hands. She's now laying on the floor with her hands behind her rubbing her back. 

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty! Get me the phone! 

Rusty just stands there and cries. The more Jing-Mei yells, the louder he cries.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, damn it! I forgot. You don't understand. _(pause)_ Okay Rusty, it's alright sweetheart.

Jing-Mei tries to calm Rusty down and realizes she has to get up to free her hands and mimic for the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: This is great. I may be losing my baby and I'm left alone with a little boy who doesn't understand a word of English.

She finally manages to get her hands from behind her back and directs Rusty to the phone. Rusty finally understands and hands the phone to her. She starts to dial the hospital when she has another blast of pain so excruciating that she passes out. Rusty starts to shake her to wake her up but with no results. Scared but trying to calm himself down, he remembers what his mama told him about being in a bad situation. He picked up the phone and sees a sticker under the dial pad that says _"Emergency 9-1-1" _Relating the word "_emergency_" to the Italian word "_emergencio_" he dials 911. An operator answered.

****

Operator: Hello, this is 9-1-1. How can I help you?

Rusty panics, hearing another voice but not understanding, he knows he has to say something to get out of this situation.

****

Rusty:**_ HELP! HELP ME!_**

Operator: Hello, is someone there. Is this a joke? This isn't a game. This line is for emergencies only. Now please hang up.

****

Rusty:_ HELP! HELP ME!_

Rusty knows he's not getting anyway and starts to cry. The operator hears his cries and realizes that it's a scared little boy on the phone and this is for real.

****

Operator: Alright little boy, calm down. What is the nature of the emergency? I can't understand you. Slow down.

****

Rusty:_ She won't wake up! She won't wake up!_

Rusty continues to shake Jing-Mei awake but she remains unconscious. The operator detects an accent in the boy's voice and determines it's Italian. She yells for a translator. Another operator comes over to help.

****

Operator #2: Josie, is there something I can do?

****

Josie: Only if you speak Italian, Joey.

****

Joey: A little that's why I came over when I heard you needed an translator.

****

Josie: Good sit down.

****

Joey: What's going on?

****

Josie: I'm not sure. I have a little boy on there crying. I think he's Italian.

****

Joey: _Alright son._ Uh, **_problem?_**

Rusty: _She won't wake up!!! Bambino._

Joey: _Bambino, won't wake up?_

Rusty: _No bambino. She and bambino on floor._

Joey: Oh, I see. 

****

Josie: What's happening?

****

Joey_(pulling the phone away and speaking to Josie)_**: **I think his mother is having a baby. Do you have that address yet?

****

Josie: Yes, we have it. We're dispatching an ambulance now. Keep him talking. Try to calm him down.

Joey has to think of something to tell Rusty to do for her until the ambulance gets there, but his Italian is limited.

****

Joey_(into the phone)_**: _Name?_**

Rusty_(crying)_**: _Rusty Malucci. Please help!_**

Joey:_ Calm down, help on the way. Pillow her head._

Rusty leaves the phone and gets a pillow for Jing-Mei. He places it under her head and goes back to the phone. 

****

Rusty:_ Pillow under head._

Joey: _Good boy. (thinking of anything to talk to Rusty about to keep him calm) **Like sports?**_

Rusty: _Stick ball and bocci ball. _

Rusty starts getting excited and goes on and on about his sports. Poor Joey doesn't understand very much of what he's saying but it's keeping his mind occupied so he just sits with the phone to his ear and smiles.

At the hospital, Sophie keeps trying to call Jing-Mei but the line is busy. Dr. Williams approaches her.

****

Sophie: Is there anything new about my brother's condition?

****

Dr. Williams: He's been moved into isolation but we need to see you, now.

****

Sophie: Me? Why?

****

Dr. Williams: You have been in to see Dr. Malucci, haven't you?

****

Sophie: Yes, why?

****

Dr. Williams: Meningitis is highly contagious and anyone who's been exposed to him must be examined and placed on antibiotics to keep from contracting the virus if they don't already have it. We have already seen most of the staff that had contact with him. Is there anyone else other than yourself that may be at risk?

****

Sophie: Jing-Mei and my nephew, Rusty. Probably most of the ER staff and I think the parents of the boy who donated the kidney to Davey.

****

Dr. Williams: They must be called and told to come into the hospital. Where is Jing-Mei at?

****

Sophie: She's at her house babysitting my nephew.

****

Dr. Williams: Do you have the phone number for the donor's parents?

****

Sophie: No. I've never met them. But I'm sure they have it in the ER.

****

Dr. Williams: I have to go down there anyway, I'll get it then. Call Jing-Mei and have her bring your nephew here immediately.

****

Sophie: I'll try again but the line was busy last time I called.

Sophie heads for the phone and dials the number but the line is still busy. She gets another idea. She heads towards the ER when she meets up with Carter.

****

Sophie: Dr. Carter, right?

****

Carter: Yes...Sophie. _(not sure if that's her name)_

Sophie nods.

****

Carter: How may I help you?

****

Sophie: Davey has meningitis. 

****

Carter: I know. I heard Dave had a seizure and came up to check on him when his nurse told me. I just got done being examined and now I'm on my way down to the pharmacy to fill my prescriptions.

****

Sophie: Dr. Williams is going to examine me, too. I need to contact Jing-Mei and have her bring Rusty over but the line is constantly busy. I thought maybe we could page her?

****

Carter: Well, she's on maternity leave, but I'll try.

****

Sophie: Thank you so much.

Sophie heads into the exam room as Carter tries to page Jing-Mei.

Back at Jing-Mei's house, Rusty is still chatting away on the phone when Jing-Mei's beeper keeps going off. Not knowing what is beeping, Rusty ignores it and continues to talk on the phone.

After Dr. Williams finishes examining Sophie, she tries to track down Carter to find out if he got through to Jing-Mei when she spots Abby. She waves her over. Abby hands her a cup of hot coffee.

****

Abby: I thought you would still be here and need this.

****

Sophie: Thank you and I do. Have you been examined yet?

****

Abby: Yes, I was visiting Dave when he had the seizure. When they discovered he had meningitis, I was the first one to be checked.

****

Sophie: Are you okay?

****

Abby: Yes I'm fine, and so is most of the staff from what I hear.

****

Sophie: Thank god. If anyone gets sick because of Dave I'd never forgive myself.

****

Abby: Nonsense, these things happen. It's no one's fault and no one would blame Dave.

****

Sophie: I think I'll try calling Jing-Mei again.

Down in the ER, Dr. Williams get the Petersons' number and calls them to come over right away. He starts examining the ER staff who have been up to visit Dave, which amazingly is most of them.

The ambulance finally arrives at Jing-Mei's house. The paramedics knock on the door. 

****

Rusty_(to the operator)_**:_ Someone's at the door._**

Joey recognizing the word "door" tells Rusty to answer it. Rusty obeys and the paramedics enter. They find Jing-Mei unconscious on the floor, her beeper on the table going off and the phone off the hook. A female paramedic picks up the phone and lets Joey know that they are there. She hangs it up and goes to Rusty. The paramedics were already told that the young boy who called 911 doesn't speak any English but the female paramedic uses her own motherly instincts and comforts Rusty while her partner tends to Jing-Mei.

****

Male paramedic: We need her ID. Someone to contact.

Rusty hears the paramedic say ID and runs out of the arms of the female paramedic. He returns in a few minutes with Jing-Mei's wallet. They open it up and learn that she is Dr. Jing-Mei Chen, chief resident at Cook County General Hospital. The paramedics pat Rusty's head and smile. They get Jing-Mei on the gurney and put her and Rusty in the ambulance and head to Cook County Hospital.

In the ER, the staff has been examined and it appears that none of them have contracted the meningitis from Dave, but as a precaution they are all put on antibiotics. The Petersons arrive and are promptly taken into an exam room to be checked out.

In the ambulance, Jing-Mei's vitals are checked and she is placed on oxygen and an IV. She starts to wake up, very confused.

****

Female Paramedic: Easy Dr. Chen, you passed out and we are on our way to County Hospital. Just try to relax and we will take care of everything. We're almost there.

The Petersons come out from the exam room and Dr. Williams tells them to hang around until their blood results come back. They, too, are given prescriptions for antibiotics when a patient is wheeled in. Kerry and Luka run over to the gurney as the paramedics give them the bullet.

****

Male Paramedic: Single female- approximately 30 years old- unconscious on scene. Pregnant- maybe 28 weeks- semi conscious en route. BP is 100/66 Pulse is 60 Respirations are 18. Oxygen on board.

Kerry notices the little boy that came in with ambulance and realizes who the patient is. 

Sophie tries calling Jing-Mei again and this time the phone just keeps ringing. 

****

Abby: Any luck?

****

Sophie: No. Now the phone keeps ringing. They're probably asleep. I don't want to wake either of them but I know it's urgent that they get here.

Abby's beeper goes off.

****

Abby: I'm being paged to the ER. Have to go.

****

Sophie: Do you mind if I tag along. Maybe I could find Carter and see if he's had any luck paging Jing-Mei?

****

Abby: Sure, come on.

Abby and Sophie head down to the ER. They catch the elevator immediately and within moments are in the ER.

****

Abby: Haleh, what is going on? Someone paged me.

Luka walks over to Abby and Sophie and frowns.

****

Luka: Abby, we need you for a pregnant patient was just brought in. _(pause)_ Sophie, it's Jing-Mei.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	32. Labor Pains

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 32

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian.

****

Sophie: Oh god! Is she alright? No wonder I couldn't get her on the phone.

****

Abby: What happened to her?

****

Paramedic: We found her on the floor unconscious.

****

Kerry: How long was she out?

****

Paramedic: Not sure. The guys on 9-1-1 said they never spoke with her.

****

Carter: Who called 9-1-1 then.

****

Paramedic: Her little boy.

****

Sophie: Her little boy? Rusty? Where is he?

****

Haleh: Chuny took him to get a snack and find a place to lay down. Without Malucci around, she's about as close as we have to an interpreter since Spanish is similar to Italian.

****

Kerry: Let's get her into Trauma 1, stat! Who's her obstetrician?

****

Abby: Dr. Evans. I'll page her.

A few minutes goes by and Dr. Evans comes down to the ER to examine Jing-Mei. While they wait, Chuny comes back with Rusty.

****

Mark: Chuny, take him into Exam 2. He has to be examined.

****

Chuny: Right now. He's so tired.

****

Mark: Yes now. This has to be done now. We can't let him wander around if he's contagious.

Sophie and Chuny take Rusty in for his exam. Mark follows them with the needed equipment. Mark does a rountine check on Rusty and Chuny draws some blood. Then Mark looks at Chuny and tells her to help Rusty lie down on his side.

****

Sophie: Maybe I should wait outside?

****

Mark: Actually I'd prefer if you'd stay. We might need your help?

****

Sophie: Help for what?

****

Chuny: Dr. Green has to do a spinal tap on Rusty.

****

Sophie: Why? I didn't have one done when I was examined.

****

Mark: I know. None of us did. But Rusty is just a child and that makes him more susceptible to the virus. Unlike us, his blood test might not be conclusive. We need you to explain to him and keep him calm down. If necessary, you might have to hold him down.

Chuny turns Rusty on his side with his back facing Mark and Sophie runs in front of Rusty and looks into his eyes and explains what is happening.

****

Sophie: **_Rusty, baby, the doctors have to make sure your healthy and not going to get sick. They have to give you a shot in your back._**

Rusty:_ Needle?!_

Sophie nods.

****

Sophie: **_Yes, with a needle._**

Rusty starts to cry and get up off the exam table. Sophie and Chuny grab him and hold him down. Sophie looks into her tear filled nephew's eyes with tears in her own. She knows the pain he will be in for shortly. Mark approaches with caution.

As Mark does the spinal tap, Rusty screams so loud that everyone in the ER hears him.

After the tap, Mark has Chuny take all the samples down to lab and Sophie comforts Rusty. She gives him back his cookies and milk that Chuny bought him and holds him in her arms while she strokes his head and calms him.

****

Sophie: _There, there sweet little angel. It's all over. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise._

Rusty finishes his snack and falls asleep in his aunt's arms. She lifts him up, lays him flat down on the exam table and gets a pillow and blanket for him. Then she slips out of the room and sees how Jing-Mei is.

****

Sophie: Abby, how is Jing-Mei?

****

Abby: Conscious but weak. Dr. Evans is still with her.

Abby escorts Sophie into Jing-Mei's room.

****

Sophie: Jing-Mei, how are you?

****

Jing-Mei: Tired. How's Dave?

****

Sophie: The same. They moved him to isolation until the antibiotics take affect and make him better. So, none of us can get into see him for awhile. They just examined Rusty and I guess you heard him scream. He wasn't too thrilled about the spinal tap.

****

Jing-Mei: I can imagine. I don't even remember what happened. The last thing I remember is trying to get some sleep but my stomach hurt. I thought it was another craving so I got up to eat but I was still having the pain.

****

Dr. Evans: A contraction?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think so. I had just eaten some horse radish so I thought maybe it was acid reflux. I tried to call the hospital and then the next thing I remember was waking up in the ambulance. The paramedics said I passed out. But how did the ambulance get there?

****

Abby: Well according to the paramedics, Rusty called 9-1-1 and got the ambulance there.

****

Jing-Mei: Really? I owe that boy.

****

Dr. Evans: Yes you do. He probably saved you and your baby's lives.

****

Sophie: The baby. How is it?

****

Dr. Evans: Jing-Mei, you were probably having Braxton-Hicks contractions. We have you on a muscle relaxer to control them and placed you on a fetal heart monitor.

****

Jing-Mei: My baby can't be born yet. I'm only 30 weeks. I'm not due for at least another six weeks.

****

Dr. Evans: Calm down. We are doing everything we can for you and your baby. Are you in any pain?

****

Jing-Mei: Not right now but what if the pain comes back?

****

Dr. Evans: We could give you some medicine to stop the contractions all together.

****

Jing-Mei: Then do it!

****

Dr. Evans: Wait a minute. There are some side effects of this medication.

****

Jing-Mei: For the baby?

****

Dr. Evans: Yes, I'm afraid so and for you.

****

Sophie: What are the side effects?

****

Dr. Evans: Jing-Mei could experience rapid heartbeat so we'd have to put her on a heart monitor, increase blood pressure, nausea for a few.

****

Jing-Mei: Do it.

****

Kerry: Those are some pretty serious side effects.

****

Dr. Evans: I agree. Maybe you should discuss it with the baby's father first.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't. I only wish I could. Dr. Malucci isn't available right now besides he has his own problems.

****

Dr. Evans: Oh that's right. I forgot that Dr. Malucci was the father.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't care about the side effects unless one of them is death. I want the medication. I'll do whatever I have to do to save this baby.

****

Dr. Evans: Alright, I'll order the meds and as soon as your strong enough we will transfer you upstairs where I can monitor you closer.

****

Sophie: Dr. Evans, what about Jing-Mei being tested for meningitis. Is that what brought this on?

****

Dr. Evans: That's possible. All we can do now is take a blood sample and hope it comes back negative for meningitis. Unfortunately, we can't administer any antibiotics to her in her fragile condition. Now I think we should step out and let her get some rest.

****

Kerry: Good idea. We have to get back to work anyway.

****

Sophie: I have to check on Rusty.

Jing-Mei relaxes in the bed hoping to get some of that rest that Dr. Evans was talking about while Sophie went into Exam 2 and sat with Rusty.

Sophie watched Rusty sleep. He looked so peaceful. He looked just like Dave when he slept. Mark came into the room with Rusty's test results. Sophie was relieved to find out he wasn't infected. Wanting to get some sleep too but feeling restless, Sophie stood up and stared out the hospital window. Then she heard Rusty move.

****

Rusty_(rubbing the sleep from his eyes)_**:_ Aunt Sophie?_**

Sophie_(walking over to Rusty)_**:_ Yes, Rusty. I'm here._**

Rusty:_ What is going on? Where am I?_

Sophie:_ In the hospital._

Rusty: _Am I sick? I don't feel sick._

Sophie: _No you're not sick. But Jing-Mei is. (pause)** Which is something I'd like to talk to you about.**_

Rusty: _I was bad._

Sophie: _No, no. You were good. You did real good. You probably saved Jing-Mei and the baby's lives. I am so proud of you and so will your papa when I tell him._

Rusty: _When can I see papa again?_

Sophie: _Not for awhile. He's still very sick and we can't see him until he's better again._

There was a knock on the door and the Petersons entered.

****

Mr. Peterson: Sorry to interrupt. Dr. Green said you were in here. I'm Lee Peterson and this is my wife Cassandra.

****

Sophie: Hello, your the parents of the boy who donated the kidney to my brother. I'm Sophie and this is my nephew, Rusty. He's Davey's son.

****

Mr. Peterson_(holding his hand out for Rusty to shake)_Well hello Rusty.

Sophie urges Rusty to shake his hand. Rusty does and she interprets to him who these people are.

****

Sophie: I'm sorry. My nephew and I just flew in from Italy a short time ago and he doesn't speak any English.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's okay. Cute little boy. Reminds me of Grant.

****

Sophie: Grant? Your son? The one that donated the kidney.

The Petersons nodded.

****

Sophie: Jing-Mei told me. I am so sorry about your son. But I wanted to meet you and personally thank you for what you did. She translates for Rusty.

****

Rusty:_ Gracia, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson._

Rusty runs over and hugs both the Petersons.

****

Mr. Peterson: Well you both are very welcome. Where is Jing-Mei?

****

Sophie: She's in a room down the hall. They just brought her in. She was having stomach pains.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh dear. Is she and the baby alright?

****

Sophie: For now. Would you like to see her?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't think we should disturb her if she is resting.

****

Sophie: Well let's check on her. I know she'd like to see you guys.

Sophie, Rusty and the Petersons walk down to Trauma 1. Sophie pops her head in and sees Jing-Mei trying to get some rest.

****

Sophie: I hope we aren't disturbing you but there are a couple of people who would like to see you.

****

Jing-Mei: No please come in. I can't sleep anyway. They gave me some medicine to stop the contractions but there is still some pain and my heart feels like it's pounding out of my chest.

The Petersons, Sophie and Rusty came in. Rusty ran over to hug Jing-Mei glad that she was alright.

****

Sophie: _Careful, Rusty. You don't want to hurt her._

Jing-Mei: He's fine. Tell him thank you for everything he's done. I really owe him big time.

Sophie translates and Rusty smiles, proud of himself for a job well done.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, how are you? It's been awhile.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We're fine but I hear that things aren't too good for you or our friend upstairs.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll be alright and Dave...well... he's still alive, so that has to be good, right.

****

Mr. Peterson: It is. _(pause, seeing the sadness in Jing-Mei's eyes)_ Something is still wrong though.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't understand what brought these contractions on. I thought I was doing everything right.

Abby overhears and comes in.

****

Abby: You were doing everything right.

****

Jing-Mei: I know I've been under a lot of stress with Dave, but I've been to all my doctor's visits, getting enough rest, eating properly, don't smoke, drink or take drugs.

****

Abby: Jing-Mei, I have been an OB nurse long enough to tell you that you're young, healthy and had excellent prenatal care.

****

Jing-Mei: That means a lot, doesn't it?

****

Abby: Yes, you bet. It means everything in the world.

****

Jing-Mei: Then maybe I'm being punished for something I did. Maybe cause I didn't help Dave when he needed me. Or because I gave Michael up for adoption.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No sweetheart. You aren't being punished. That's not what this is about.

****

Jing-Mei: If it's not because I did anything wrong physically or morally than what? What brought on pre-labor?

****

Abby: Jing-Mei, nobody knows what triggers normal labor, much less premature labor.

Kerry enters the room.

****

Kerry: How are we doing in here?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm still having the contractions and the pains.

****

Kerry: I'll talk to Dr. Evans about increasing the meds, but not too much.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't bother. The medication isn't helping. All that's happening is my heart is beating so hard I can't believe you guys can't hear it. Billions of people in the world and they all had to be born, why am I having so much trouble with this little one?

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, do you think an epidural will help?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know but I'm willing to try anything as long as it doesn't harm the baby. I'd rather die before I let this baby die.

****

Sophie: That's not going to happen. None of you are going to die, Davey included. The three of you are going to be a very happy family one day. I know it.

****

Jing-Mei_(pulling Rusty and Sophie close to her)_The five of us will make a nice family.

Sophie nods.

****

Abby: I'll get the epidural.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, oh no.

Everyone turns and looks at Jing-Mei.

****

Kerry: Another contraction, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Not this time. _(pause)_ My water just broke.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	33. Baby Malucci!

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 33

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Kerry: Abby, page Dr. Evans. Sorry everyone, you'll have to wait outside.

Sophie, Rusty and the Petersons wait in the ER. Abby gets Dr. Evans on the phone.

****

Abby: Dr. Evans wants us to transport her upstairs.

****

Kerry: As soon as I get her stabilized, her blood pressure is way too high.

****

Abby: Dr. Evans is on her way down.

Abby hangs up the phone and heads over to a screaming Jing-Mei to help Kerry.

****

Abby: Her water definitely broke.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, don't push yet. 

****

Abby: Practice your Lamaze breathing.

****

Jing-Mei_(breathing heavily)_**: **HEH, HEH, HEH! HO, HO, HEH! OH GOD! IT HURTS SO MUCH! HEH, HEH!

****

Kerry: Relax your legs. Don't push!

****

Jing-Mei: But I need to. Oh god, can't you stop labor. It's too soon.

****

Kerry: A little late for that now.

Dr. Evans runs into Trauma 1.

****

Dr. Evans: How far dilated is she?

****

Abby: About 4 centimeters, but fully effaced.

****

Dr. Evans: Jing-Mei, how far along are your contractions?

****

Jing-Mei_(breathing heavily)_**: **About every two minutes.

****

Dr. Evans: She's ready to deliver but not naturally.

****

Jing-Mei_(breathing heavily)_**:** HEH, HEH, HEH! Cesarean. I wanted to go natural. HEH, HEH, HO!

****

Dr. Evans: Sorry Jing-Mei, this baby is coming and it's not giving a chance for the rest of you to catch up.

****

Jing-Mei_(breathing heavily)_**:** Do it. HEH, HEH! Do whatever you have to. HO, HO! JUST SAVE THIS BABY!

****

Dr. Evans: Abby, call upstairs. Find out what is available and have it prepped.

Kerry gets Jing-Mei's blood pressure under control. OR 3 is being prepped and Dr. Evans, Abby and Haleh transfer her upstairs.

****

Sophie: How is she?

****

Kerry: She's going Cesarean. Meet them outside OR 3.

As Jing-Mei is wheeled through the ER towards the elevator she screams to the top of her lungs.

****

Jing-Mei: John, I want you to come up with me.

****

Carter: I'm her Lamaze coach. Is that okay, Dr. Weaver... Dr. Evans?

****

Dr. Evans: Yeah, but hurry up and scrub. She's starting to discharge.

Carter, Dr. Evans, Abby and Haleh wheel Jing-Mei into the elevator. Half way up on the elevator, Jing-Mei screams again. Abby takes a look.

****

Abby: Dr. Evans, she starting to crown.

****

Dr. Evans: Too soon, she's not anywhere nearly dilated enough.

They reach OR 3 and as Haleh leaves them, the two doctors and nurse head into scrub while Jing-Mei is prepped.

Sophie, Rusty and the Petersons sit in the waiting room not saying much of anything. Rusty is sleeping with his head on Sophie's lap.

****

Sophie: Look Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. I appreciate you staying, but you really don't have to.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nonsense, since the transplant we have looked at Dr. Malucci as sort of an adopted son.

****

Mr. Peterson: Yeah, even though we've never personally met him we feel real close to him. So this is kind of like our grandchild being born in there. 

They look at Rusty and sit next to him as he starts to wake up.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(taking Rusty's face in her hands)_**:** We'd like to think of Rusty as an adopted grandson too.

****

Sophie: I think he'd like that. Rusty has grandparents on his mother's side but no paternal grandparents. So that would work out fine.

Sophie bends down to Rusty and translates.

****

Sophie:_ Rusty, would you like the Petersons as adopted grandparents?_

Rusty_(nodding)_**:_ Si. Si. Very much._**

Then Rusty gets up and hugs his newly adopted grandparents.

****

Rusty: **_Gracia, gracia grandma and grandpa._**

Sophie: He said thank you, grandma and grandpa.

The Petersons smile and hug their _"little grandson" _back. Throughout the next couple of hours, several of the ER staff come up to find out how Jing-Mei is doing.

****

Luka: How's it going? Any word yet?

****

Sophie: No not yet.

****

Luka: I just stopped by isolation to find out how Malucci is.

****

Sophie: OH GOD! I almost forgot about my brother. How is he?

****

Luka: Dr. Williams says that his fever broke and the antibiotics seem to be taken affect. He may be moved back to his ICU room again soon.

****

Sophie and the Petersons: That's great!

Carter and Abby walk out to the waiting room with bleak looks on both their faces.

****

Luka: Well how did it go?

****

Carter: Jing-Mei has just given birth to a little boy.

****

Sophie: A son! Davey has another son!

****

The Petersons: And we have another adopted grandson!

Rusty sees the excitement on everyone's faces but doesn't understand what is happening. Sophie translates.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, your a big brother. Jing-Mei has just given you a baby brother._

Rusty smiles that his whole face lights up and he starts clapping.

****

Abby: Listen, everyone I wouldn't get too excited yet.

****

Sophie: Why not? Is everything okay?

****

Carter: The baby's in the neonatal ICU. He's at least six weeks premature. He only weighs 3 lbs. 2 oz. He's in an incubator and on a ventilator until his lungs develop.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Carter, are you saying that little baby boy may die?

****

Carter: We don't know. It's possible. We just have to wait and see. Dr. Evans is with the baby now and she's doing everything that can be done for him.

****

Sophie: How is Jing-Mei?

****

Abby: Stable. She's in recovery and both her and the baby have been started on antibiotics for the meningitis.

****

Sophie: Does she know about the baby?

****

Abby: Yes. It was kind of hard to keep it from her. She's a doctor. She's knows the baby's premature and what the complications are with preemies. 

****

Sophie: Can we see her?

****

Carter: Sure, but too long. She needs her rest.

****

Sophie and the Petersons: We understand.

****

Sophie: Abby, will you stay with Rusty?

****

Abby: Sure, I'll take him down to the cafeteria and get him something to eat.

****

Sophie: Thank you, Abby. _(to Rusty)** You go with Nurse Lockhart and get something to eat and I'll see you later.**_

Rusty nods and kisses his aunt goodbye then heads down the hall with Abby to the cafeteria.

****

Luka: I have to get back to work. I'll let the ER know what's happening.

Sophie and the Petersons head into Jing-Mei's room to see her sitting in her bed crying.

****

Sophie: Are you alright, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not really. Have you seen the baby?

****

Sophie: Not yet. We wanted to make sure that you were alright.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If you're worried about the baby, then don't be. If that little boy is anything like his daddy, then he's a fighter.

****

Mr. Peterson: A real survivor with one hell of a rooting section here.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course I'm worried about the baby and Dave, but it's just...

****

Sophie: Just what? What is it? We can't help you if you don't tell us what is the matter.

****

Jing-Mei: There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do._(pause) _I needed to call my mother and let her know what was going on.

****

Ms. Peterson: And you should. At a time like this a girl needs her mother. Is your mother coming over?

****

Jing-Mei: No. She's not. 

****

Sophie: Why not?

****

Jing-Mei: I should have known this was going to happen again.

****

Sophie: What happened again?

****

Jing-Mei: This is my second baby. A few years ago I had another son, Michael. I wanted so much to keep him but I knew my parents would never accept him so as hard as it was I put him up for adoption. Now it's the same thing all over. _(pause) _Please understand Sophie, my parents aren't bigots. They are just very traditional. They don't believe races should mix, especially Asians. 

****

Sophie: I do understand. That's how a lot of the older people are back in Italy. And they don't approve of Dave because he's Italian, right.

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Sophie: And Michael?

****

Jing-Mei: His father's African-American.

****

Sophie: What did your mother say?

****

Jing-Mei: I tried to take it one step at a time. I called her and told her I was in the hospital. She was very concerned. She said she would be right over to see me. Then I told her she had a new grandson. She said that she told me before she wanted nothing to do with that _"Italian"_ baby. That's not exactly the word she used to describe my baby but I don't believe in using those racial slurs.

Mrs. Peterson pulled Jing-Mei into a hug.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **Now if my baby lives, he will never know any of his grandparents.

The Petersons and Sophie looked at each other and smiled.

****

Sophie: That may not be necessary true.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you talking about?

****

Mrs. Peterson: When we were waiting outside, we had a little talk._(pause)_ We told Sophie that ever since Dr. Malucci's transplant, he have thought of him like an adopted son. We already asked Rusty if he would like to have us as adopted grandparents and he loved the idea. 

****

Mr. Peterson: So if it's okay with you, we'd like to take this little baby under our wing as a second adopted grandson. We know we're not blood but we will love that baby as if we were.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you and I accept. That makes a lot more sense with what I've decided.

****

Sophie: Decided what?

****

Jing-Mei: The whole time I was delivering, I was thinking about names for the baby. Dave and I never even had a chance to discuss them. But I think he would be pleased with his son's name. I have chosen to name my newborn son Antonio Grant Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	34. Visiting with Antonio

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 34

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson smiled with delight at the thought of having the baby named after their son, sort of .

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thank you. I know it's only his middle name but that was still very nice of you.

****

Jing-Mei: It was the least I could do. After all, if it weren't for Grant then Dave would have died a long time ago. Now he has a chance to see our baby grow up. _(pause)_ That is if they both live.

****

Sophie: Don't even think that. Positive thinking in this room. Things have to get better, it's almost Christmas.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh wow I almost forgot about that. Sure is coming fast. I hope I'll be able to bring the baby home before Christmas. Dave is a different story.

****

Sophie: Maybe there will be one of them Christmas miracles and we'll get Davey back.

****

Jing-Mei_(yawning)_**:** I won't get my hopes up.

****

Mr. Peterson: Well, we have to get going. You need your rest.

****

Jing-Mei: I am getting real tired. Thank you for talking with me. Come back again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We will. We'll be praying for all three of you. God bless.

They hugged Jing-Mei as she started falling off to sleep.

****

Sophie: Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, would you like to go down and see the baby?

****

Mrs. Peterson: We loved to.

****

Sophie: Let me track Rusty down and we'll meet you there.

The Petersons head down to the neonatal ICU as Sophie goes to the cafeteria where she sees Rusty and Abby sitting at a table.

****

Abby: How's Jing-Mei?

****

Sophie: Tired. She's resting now. She's worried about the baby and Dave.

****

Abby: That's understandable.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, would you like to go visit your baby brother?_

Rusty nods, he wipes his face off, stands up from his chair and starts pulling on Sophie's arm.

****

Sophie: Well Abby, thank you for watching him but I guess I have to get going.

****

Abby_(noticing Rusty tugging on Sophie's arm)_**: **I can see that.

Sophie and Rusty go to the see the baby. They meet up with the Petersons. Dr. Evans comes out of the nursery.

****

Sophie: How's he doing?

****

Dr. Evans: He's still having trouble breathing, he's very tiny and his skin is very thin and transparent. We're doing everything possible for him but it's still touch and go for awhile.

****

Sophie: He's gorgeous. Just like my brother.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Handsome little devil. He looks like he favors Jing-Mei but it's still a little soon to tell yet.

They stared at the new baby and all smiled when the nurse came out an put the baby's name on the incubator.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, that's your new baby brother, Antonio Grant._

Rusty_(waving)_**: _Hello, Tonio Grant. I'm your big brother and I'm going to be a good big brother._**

In a rundown apartment, there is a knock on the door. A young man enters.

****

Vincenzio: Get in here, now!

****

Frankie: You called me. What's up paisan?

****

Vincenzio: You've been keeping tabs on my kid?

****

Frankie: Yeah, he's still in ICU.

****

Vincenzio: I can't fucking believe he's still alive!

****

Frankie: He's a Malucci even though you don't want to admit it, paisan.

****

Vincenzio: Any chance of getting to him again?

****

Frankie: No fucking way. They got tighter security on him then on Fort fucking Knox.

****

Vincenzio: What about his girlfriend?

****

Frankie: Nah, she's in the hospital too.

****

Vincenzio: What happened?

****

Frankie: She just had a baby. Look's like you've got a grandson, paisan. But not for long. The kid's premature and from what I heard he ain't going to make it.

****

Vincenzio: Second grandson. That piece of shit son of mine might not be worth a fucking penny, but he does make some beautiful children. I wonder...

****

Frankie: He's got another son? _(pause)_ That must be the little boy I saw with the young woman who's been hanging around your kid's room.

****

Vincenzio: What little boy? What woman?

****

Frankie: There's this kid that has been hanging around the hospital. _(pause)_ Now that I think about it, the kid he can't speak English. The woman translates.

****

Vincenzio: Get to the hospital. Get me a picture of them. NOW!!

Frankie heads out of the room to the nearest store to pick up a camera and then to the hospital.

At the hospital, the ER staff has been stopping by to see the baby and dropping off small get well cards. Down at the neonatal ICU, Sophie can't keep her eyes off the baby. She crosses herself and starts silently praying to herself. Carter comes down the hall pushing Jing-Mei in a wheelchair.

****

Carter: Here we are. 

****

Sophie: How are you feeling, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. Where did the Petersons go?

****

Sophie: They left for awhile. I think they went home to get some sleep. They said they would be back later.

****

Carter: Jing-Mei, do you want to go in?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, I want to hold my baby.

Carter wheels Jing-Mei into the ICU and has the nurse hands her the baby. They take the baby from the incubator and place his fragile form in Jing-Mei's arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Isn't he handsome?

****

Carter: Very.

****

Jing-Mei: Just like his daddy.

****

Carter: Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that.

Jing-Mei gives Carter a dirty look.

****

Carter: Just kidding.

****

Jing-Mei: I appreciate everything you've done for me so don't take it personally when I say that it should be Dave standing here with me---holding our son---our beautiful baby boy.

Jing-Mei starts crying and Carter holds her. Sophie watches from outside with her own tears in her eyes. Rusty comes over to her.

****

Rusty: _What's the matter, Aunt Sophie?_

Sophie: _Your baby brother, he's so sick. I'm just worried about him._

Rusty: _Sick, like papa. Is that why he's so small?_

Sophie: _Something like that. I'll explain it to you later, sweetheart._

Sophie looks at her older nephew and runs her hand through his hair.

****

Sophie: _You know what I think we need._

Rusty: _What?_

Sophie: _A shopping spree. How about we take off out of here for awhile and do a little Christmas shopping. That's if you're not to tired._

Rusty:_ No, no I want to shop. Toys._

Sophie:_ We'll see._

Sophie taps on the window and as Jing-Mei and Carter looked up she and Rusty wave bye. They wave back. Then Rusty and Sophie turn around and are met with a flash in their faces.

****

Sophie: I beg your pardon.

****

Frankie: I am so sorry, paisans. I was just trying to get a shot of my newborn. _(pointing to another baby in the ICU). _Sorry if I frightened you.

****

Sophie: That's alright. Uh, we have to be going. **_Let's go Rusty._**

As Sophie and Rusty head onto the elevator, Frankie puts the camera down and starts giving an evil smile and laughing.

Two hours later, Frankie returns to the apartment and hands Vincenzio the pictures. Vincenzio looks them over.

****

Frankie: Well, what do you think paisan?

****

Vincenzio: This is the little boy you spoke of earlier?

****

Frankie: Yes, and that's the lady he's always with. She called him Rusty.

****

Vincenzio: Rusty, huh. Where the hell did they come up with that name.

****

Frankie: That's your grandson, paisan? You didn't know his name?

****

Vincenzio: Yeah, that's him. Knew of him but never knew his name. 

****

Frankie: What about the woman he's with? Know her?

****

Vincenzio: Very much so. She's my daughter.

****

Frankie: She's HOT!!

Vincenzio grabs Frankie by his throat.

****

Vincenzio: DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER, GOT IT!! Besides, I thought you were more interested in my son from what I've been told.

****

Frankie: Never mind. _(pause)_ You don't like the pictures?

****

Vincenzio: The pictures are fine. I just..._(pause)_ Is this the only young lady that was with my grandson?

****

Frankie: Except for the hospital staff. Is there a problem?

****

Vincenzio: I just wasn't expecting her to be with my grandson. This changes everything.

****

Frankie: Changes what?

****

Vincenzio: How I plan to get to my worthless fucking kid. But you know, this may work out better now that I think about it. _(waving Frankie over)_I've got a little job for you. 

****

Frankie: Anytime, paisan.

Vincenzio scribbles something on a piece of paper and hands it to Frankie. Frankie promptly leaves to do his_ "little job"._

The next morning Sophie gets Rusty up, bathed and dressed to take him to visit Jing-Mei in the hospital. 

****

Sophie: _Rusty, later on I'm going to call your mother. I know you miss her and I want to fill her in on everything that is going on over here._

Rusty: _I get to talk to her._

Sophie: _Sure, you do. Tell her how much you like being in America. You do, don't you?_

Rusty:_ Si. Very much so. It's real different._

Sophie: _Well finish your breakfast and we can get going._

At the hospital, Jing-Mei is sitting in a wheelchair outside the neonatal ICU. Peter walks up behind her.

****

Peter: How's the little guy doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Hanging in there just like his daddy.

****

Peter: I've been by the isolation unit, Dave is looking better. They said if his sats hold they may be able to move him back to the ICU later on today.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **I hope so. I would like to go visit him and tell him about our son. 

****

Peter: I know he'll like to hear that. _(pause)_Look Jing-Mei, I don't know if you know this but Reese was premature too. I do know what you are going through.

****

Jing-Mei: But Reese is deaf. _(looking at Peter, regretting what she said)_I'm sorry, Peter. I know you're only trying to help. And there's nothing wrong with being deaf. But if I can have a healthy baby that's what I want to wish for.

****

Peter: I know and I feel the same way. My point is other than Reese's hearing loss, he's a healthy, handsome, happy little boy and so will yours be.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**: **Thank you, Peter. 

****

Peter: Your welcome. I have to get back to work. Keep the faith, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks for stopping by.

Peter walks down the hall and bumps into Sophie and Rusty coming up it.

****

Sophie: We stopped by your room and the nurse told us that you were here. I should have guessed.

****

Jing-Mei: Where else. How are you two holding up?

****

Sophie: Fine. I'm going to call Rusty's mother later so he can talk to her. He misses her a lot.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, how do you like your new little brother?

Sophie translates.

****

Rusty: _He's great and I get to teach him how to play bocci ball._

Again Sophie translates.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Benton was just by and said that they may move Dave out of isolation and back to ICU.

****

Sophie: That's great. Rusty will be glad. He's been asking when he could see his papa.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm starting to get a little tired. I think I'll go back up to my room for awhile. 

****

Sophie: Let me help you. **_Rusty, come here with us._**

Sophie pushes Jing-Mei's wheelchair towards the elevator with Rusty lagging behind. Once she gets Jing-Mei settled, she and Rusty head back down to see the baby again.

An hour later, Sophie decides it's time to call Rusty's mother.

****

Sophie: _Come on Rusty, time to speak with your mother._

Sophie takes Rusty into the hospital solarium and dials his mother's number on her cell phone. After a few minutes, a lady answers it.

****

Sophie: _Jada, is that you?_

Jada: _Si, Sophie. How is everything?_

Sophie: _Well, Davey is still critical. Still in a coma. He contracted meningitis and the doctors had to run tests on everyone exposed to him. They needed to give Rusty a spinal tap, is that okay?_

Jada: _Ouch, that had to hurt. Sure, if it had to be done to make sure my little boy's okay. He is okay though._

Sophie: _He's fine. He didn't like it too much but he was a brave boy. I was so proud of him. (Rusty starts tugging on Sophie, trying to get to the phone)**Jada, I think there's someone here that wants to talk to you.**_

Sophie hands him the phone.

****

Rusty:_ Mama, I miss you. _

Jada: _I miss you too. Did you get to see your papa?_

Rusty: _Si. He's really sick. I got a baby brother._

Jada: _A baby brother? Where did he come from?_

Rusty: _His name is Tonio Grant and he's real small...._

Jada_(interrupting)_**:_ Uh baby, mama's got to go now. I have to go to work. I'll talk to you later. Ciao sweetheart, I love you._**

Rusty: _Ciao mama, I love you too._

Rusty shuts the phone off and hands it back to his aunt.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, I wanted to talk to her some more._

Rusty:_ I'm sorry, Aunt Sophie. She had to go to work. We can call later, right._

Sophie: _I guess we will have to.(pause)** Come on Rusty, I'll get you something to drink before we go back to see the baby.**_

Later that day, Sophie and Rusty are outside looking at the baby when Mark walks up to them.

****

Mark: Hey Sophie, I was hoping I could catch you here.

****

Sophie: Dr. Green, what's going on?

****

Mark: Dave's back in ICU. The meningitis scare is over. Do you want to go up to see him?

****

Sophie: Are you kidding? Of course we do. As long as it's okay. We don't want to make Dave sick again.

****

Mark: It's fine. You just have to scrub real good and gown up.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, let's go up and see your papa._

Rusty claps and nods his head excitedly. Rusty and Sophie arrive upstairs to scrub and dress when they see Jing-Mei already in there. Within a few moments they join her.

****

Jing-Mei: Isn't this great? He looks good, doesn't he?

****

Sophie: Compared to how he looked before, yeah I guess so. Have you told him about his newest son?

****

Rusty:_ Papa, I've got a new brother. My little brother._

Sophie: _Rusty, I think Jing-Mei wanted to tell him. (she translates to Jing-Mei that Rusty already spoiled her surprised)_I'm so sorry, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei_(laughing)_**: **That's okay. He's excited about being a big brother. I can't blame him. _(looking at Dave)_ It's true Dave. Our beautiful little boy was born 2 days ago. I know it's early but they are doing everything they can for him. His name is Antonio Grant Malucci. I gave him your middle name of Antonio and Grant is the name of the young man that gave you his kidney. His parents have been here to visit you. They will be back again.

Rusty runs over to his dad and starts telling him all about his new brother and little things back in Italy like school and bocci ball.

****

Sophie: Did Dr. Evans say how long it would be before you can take Antonio home.

****

Jing-Mei: Not for awhile. He's still too sick. In a way that's good because I want to get us moved into our new house before I bring him home. I still haven't moved any of Dave's things over from his apartment. 

****

Sophie: We can take care of that later.

****

Jing-Mei: I did wish I could have him home before Christmas but I guess I can wait, I mean he wasn't even suppose to be born until the middle of January. Did you get a chance to talk to Rusty's mom?

****

Sophie: A few minutes. She had to get to work. But thanks for reminding me, Rusty hung up before I had a chance to ask her if it was okay for Rusty to stay here for Christmas. 

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think it will be a problem?

****

Sophie: I don't see why not. Rusty has spent every Christmas of his life with her so it's only fair he spend this one with his dad. She's pretty understanding. _(pause)_ Excuse me, I'll go call her now and ask. Will you watch him?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, but I think he's occupied for the moment--filling Dave in on his entire life.

Sophie and Jing-Mei laugh as Sophie heads out. Jing-Mei walks over to Dave's bed and starts staring at the monitors hoping that they would change. But they stayed the same. Jing-Mei walks beside Dave's bed and lifts his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you have to wake up soon and see our son. He is so handsome, like some other Italian Stallion that I know. He has your fight for life. That's good. I want my son to be as tough as his old man. There's so much you need to be around for to teach him. And I want you to spend more time with Rusty. He needs you too. He's really a wonderful little boy but he needs his father. There's a lot the two of you are missing out on. You need to bond. When you get better we can plan trips over to Italy to visit and arrange to have Rusty come back to visit us. I want you to be a dad to both your sons. God, I love you so much. Rusty, Sophie, Antonio and everyone down in the ER love you and want you back.

Jing-Mei lets Rusty go back to talking to his father while she wanders over to the door. A tear-filled stunned Sophie comes back in the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie, what's the matter?

****

Sophie: Jada.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty's mom. _(pause)_ She's not going to let Rusty stay?

****

Sophie: Uh, yeah he's going to be able to stay.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the problem then? What did Jada say to upset you?

****

Sophie: Um, nothing I didn't speak with Jada. That was her best friend on the phone. _(pause)_ Jada, was killed earlier today.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	35. Breaking The News

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 35

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei: Oh my god!! How? What happened?

****

Sophie: Julia, Jada's friend said they aren't sure yet but it look like Jada came home from shopping and was met by an intruder. She never had a chance. She was shot right through the head and died instantly. The federalies are still there investigating and they've removed Jada's body and took it for an autopsy.

****

Jing-Mei: They didn't catch the son of a bitch?

****

Sophie: No and as furious and upset as I am now about what happened and as much as I want to put my hands around that mother-fucker's throat, my main problem is how in the hell am I going to tell that little boy that his mama is dead.

****

Jing-Mei: I sure don't envy you. God, I am so sorry for both of you.

****

Sophie: We will have to go back to Italy temporary for the funeral.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course. Please let me know where I can send flowers.

****

Sophie: That's very kind of you.

****

Jing-Mei: I kind of feel like this is partially my fault.

****

Sophie: How do you figure that?

****

Jing-Mei: I had you bring Rusty over here and now he'll never see his mother again.

****

Sophie: Please Jing-Mei, you may have saved Rusty's life. If he were there, he might have been killed too.

****

Jing-Mei: That's one way to look at it. I can't believe this happened. What irony?

****

Sophie: Irony?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, Rusty comes over here to visit his dying father and in the meantime his mother gets killed.

****

Sophie_(nodding)_**: **Spooky. Real spooky. **_Rusty, come over here ,sweetheart. We have to talk._**

Rusty runs over to Sophie with a big smile on his face.

****

Rusty: _I told papa all about school and how good I am at bocci ball._

Sophie: _That's good. Sweetheart, we have to talk about your mother._

Rusty: _Are we gonna call mama again?_

Sophie:_ No. Come with me to the waiting room. _Excuse us, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. _(bending down to hug Rusty with tears in her eyes)_

As Sophie and Rusty leave Dave's room, Dave's neurologist, Dr. Vasquez enters.

****

Jing-Mei: What's going on Dr. Vasquez?

****

Dr. Vasquez: We have to examine Dave and he needs to be suctioned. You'll have to go for awhile.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. I want to go visit our son. Please let me know what you find?

Dr. Vasquez nods as the nurse prepares to suction. Jing-Mei heads down to the neonatal ICU. As she passes the waiting room, she sees Sophie trying to bring herself to tell Rusty about his mother. She shakes her head in disbelief that something like this could happen.

In the waiting area, Sophie sits Rusty down and looks the little boy in the face while trying to keep from falling apart.

****

Rusty: **_You've been crying, Aunt Sophie. Papa and Tonio get better. _**

Sophie: _I know they will but I need to talk to you about your mama._

Rusty: _Is mama coming to see papa?_

Sophie: _No sweetheart. This isn't easy for me. Something happened back home._

Rusty: _What Aunt Sophie?_

Sophie: _A bad man broke into your house and your mama..._

Rusty_(getting upset)_**:_ Mama, okay! Mama okay!_**

Sophie_(shaking her head and crying)_**:_No baby, no. Your mama's gone. She's up with god, up in heaven._ _I am so sorry, baby._**

Rusty: _No mama okay. I want to talk to mama._

Sophie: _You can't, baby. Mama died._

As much as Rusty refused to believe his mama was gone, he knew inside that it was true because his Aunt Sophie never lied to him. He grabbed Sophie in a tight hug and shook as he cried.

****

Rusty:_ Papa going to see mama, then._

Sophie: _No, no, baby. Your papa isn't going anywhere. We aren't going to let him. He's got to stick around now and take care of his two boys._

Rusty: _What about you, Aunt Sophie?_

Sophie: _I'm not going anywhere either. Your papa and I love you so much. We will never leave you. Never._

All Sophie could do was sit and comfort her crying, grieving nephew hating herself for promising him that she and Dave would never leave him. A promise she knew she couldn't keep.

Down in the neonatal ICU, Jing-Mei holds her fragile son and talks to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello little Antonio. I'm your mommy. How's my sweet, strong little baby boy. You are as handsome as your daddy. You haven't met him yet but you will.

She puts her finger in Antonio's tiny hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, you've got quite a grip on you. You're going to be a boxer when you grow up because you're so tough like your daddy. Or from the way you kicked me, maybe a Chicago Bear. You can be whatever you want to be. The possibilities are unlimited and your daddy and I are going to make sure of it. We are going to give you everything in the world and more...within reason.

The nurse comes by and takes Antonio from Jing-Mei's hands to be examined. Jing-Mei looks up and sees Kerry standing at the window. She walks out into the hall.

****

Kerry: How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Getting stronger. They both are. 

****

Kerry: Where are Dave's sister and son at? Up with Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not right now. They're going back to Italy tonight.

****

Kerry: I thought their visas were good for a month.

****

Jing-Mei: They are. They'll be back. Family emergency.

****

Kerry: Nothing too serious, I hope.

****

Jing-Mei: Very serious I'm afraid. Jada, Rusty's mother walked into a burglary in progress at her house, she was shot.

****

Kerry: Oh no. How bad?

****

Jing-Mei: She's dead. Sophie's telling Rusty right now.

****

Kerry: Jesus! That poor little boy.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah I know. I'm just standing here looking at Antonio and trying to figure out what Sophie is going through. I'm trying to put myself in her place. Telling Antonio about his daddy if Dave doesn't make it. I know he's just been born and hasn't even met Dave yet, but when he gets older and asks about his daddy. How will I tell him about the vicious, horrible things that were done to him.

****

Kerry: I really don't know. I can't even imagine what it is going to be like when that time comes. 

The front desk nurse walked over to Jing-Mei.

****

Nurse: Dr. Chen, there's a call for you at the desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks nurse. 

Jing-Mei takes the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, this is Dr. Chen. May I help you?

****

Voice on the phone: YOUR NEXT!!!_(hangs up)_

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, hello.

****

Kerry: Who was that?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know but I don't like it.

****

Kerry: What did they say?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm next. Then they hung up.

****

Kerry: I don't blame you. That definitely didn't sound too good.

Then the phone rang again. Kerry signaled for the nurse to pick it up.

****

Nurse: It's for you Dr. Chen, again.

Jing-Mei's hands start trembling and she can barely hold the phone. She takes the receiver from the nurse and places it near her ear and mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: LOOK WHOEVER IN THE HELL THIS IS BETTER LEAV..._(pause)_ Oh, sorry Dr. Vasquez. _(pause) _Yes. I'll be right up. _(she hangs up)_

****

Kerry: It wasn't him again.

****

Jing-Mei: No, it was Dr. Vasquez. He just finished examining Dave and wants to see me. 

****

Kerry: Good news, I hope.

****

Jing-Mei: I've learned not to get my hopes up.

****

Kerry: Well I have to get back down to the ER. Let me know what happens and give Sophie and Rusty my condolences.

****

Jing-Mei: I will.

Jing-Mei heads back upstairs and is confronted by Sophie and Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he, Sophie?

****

Sophie: Devastated. He doesn't want to believe she's gone.

****

Jing-Mei: Poor little guy. So much for a small boy to handle at once. Tell him how sorry I am about his mama.

Sophie translates and Rusty goes over and hugs Jing-Mei. Rusty says something to Sophie which she translates to Jing-Mei.

****

Sophie: Rusty wants to know if you're going to be his new mama now.

Jing-Mei's eyes well up with tears and she hugs Rusty again.

****

Jing-Mei: Please tell him that I would never take his mama's place and neither do I want to but if he wants me to be his adopted mommy I would be honored.

Sophie translates and Rusty nods as he wipes the tears from his eyes and starts balling again. Sophie picks him up trying to comfort him but with little success.

****

Sophie: I have to make airline reservations and then see what I can do about getting an extension on our visas given the circumstances. 

****

Jing-Mei: You just take care of the plane tickets, I'll work on getting you that extension. I'll have to use my family's influence again, but it's worth it.

****

Sophie: Are you going back into Dave's room?

****

Jing-Mei: No, his neurologist called. He needs to speak with us.

****

Sophie: We'll go with you and then I'll make that call.

Sophie, holding an upset Rusty in her arms, and Jing-Mei walk over to Dave's ICU room where they are met by Dr. Vasquez and Elizabeth.

****

Jing-Mei: Is everything alright? What's wrong with Dave?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Actually, it may be good news.

****

Sophie: We sure could use that right about now.

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, Sophie uh Dr. Vasquez wants to operate on Dave again.

****

Sophie and Jing-Mei: WHY!!

****

Dr. Vasquez: The metal plate in his head is becoming corroded. It needs to be replaced before an infection sets in. If that happens he may develop encephalitis, which I can guarantee you he will not survive. Besides, I want to put in another shunt to help with the drainage around his brain.

****

Jing-Mei: In other words, more brain surgery.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I know it doesn't look like this but his sats have been holding up very well. I think he's strong enough to handle the surgery. 

****

Elizabeth: I will be assisting. 

Jing-Mei and Sophie look at each other.

****

Sophie; You're the neurologist. If you think it's what's best for Davey then alright. _(pause)_ But now I can't make the trip home.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not?

****

Sophie: I can't leave when my brother is going into surgery again.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty needs to go home. He needs to say goodbye to his mama. You go home and Dave will be just fine til you get back. I'll make sure of it.

Sophie reluctantly agrees.

****

Sophie: Okay Dr. Vasquez, go ahead and operate.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Nurse, get Dr. Malucci into OR 2 and prepped for brain surgery.

Jing-Mei sits in the waiting room while Sophie makes the plane reservations. Sophie lays Rusty on the couch to sleep while she's gone. Jing-Mei watches the sleeping little boy and strokes his head.

****

Desk Nurse: Phone for you Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei lost in her own thoughts walks over to the desk and takes the phone from the nurse.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Chen, here.

****

Voice on Phone: I'M GETTING CLOSER! _(hangs up)_

Jing-Mei screams and drops the phone when someone grabs her behind.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	36. A Connection is Made

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 36

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei screams and drops the phone as she is grabbed from behind. She turns to see Carter standing behind her.

****

Carter: Deb, take it easy. It's just me.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, John!

She tries to calm down and falls into Carter's arms still shaking.

****

Carter: What's wrong, Deb?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave is going back into surgery and I'm just a little jumpy.

****

Carter: What are they doing now?

****

Jing-Mei: Putting in a new plate and a second shunt. Dr. Vasquez says that Dave's sats are up and he should be able to handle the surgery. Dr. Corday is assisting him.

****

Carter: Well then he's in excellent hands. _(pause,doubtful)_ That's not it. There's something else. Is it the baby?

****

Jing-Mei: He's doing fine. _(pause)_John, we've known each other for a long time.

****

Carter: For awhile anyway.

****

Jing-Mei: So I can confide in you, right?

****

Carter: Right. You bet.

****

Jing-Mei: I've been getting these phone calls.

Carter jumps to his feet with a chill down his back.

****

Carter: Threatening calls?

****

Jing-Mei: Depends on how you take them. I think so. I'm kind of new at this.

****

Carter: What did they say?

****

Jing-Mei: The first one said that I was next and the one I got just before you walked up said that he was getting closer. So when you grabbed me I panicked.

****

Carter: No wonder. Tell me, did the person who made these calls have an Italian accent?

****

Jing-Mei: It was kind of muffled but...yes. Yes, he did._ (pause)_Why? How did you know?

****

Carter: The phone calls that I got before Dave was kidnapped, they came from someone with an Italian accent, I think.

****

Jing-Mei: That would make sense with what he said then.

****

Carter: Deb, I think we better call Capt. Amos and let him know.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's not. I'm probably overreacting anyway.

****

Carter: Deb, this is serious. You have been threatened. Capt. Amos can probably get you some more police protection.

****

Jing-Mei: That's what I don't want. I don't want the police following me around all the time. Excuse me, John.

Carter grabs Jing-Mei's arm as she is about to leave.

****

Carter: Wait Deb, you need to take these calls more seriously. Maybe if I had, Dave wouldn't be in having a second shunt and new metal plate implanted in his skull.

Sophie approaches Jing-Mei and Carter.

****

Sophie; Jing-Mei, we're booked on an early flight tomorrow morning. We'll probably be gone for about a week. If there is any change in Davey's cond...

****

Jing-Mei: I know I'll call you. Just go take care of Rusty, he needs you now.

****

Sophie: Speaking of which, I need to get him home to bed and start packing some things.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll drive you.

****

Carter: After we make that call, right Deb.

Jing-Mei hesitates for a moment then regretfully nods.

****

Jing-Mei: You win, John.

****

Sophie: What call?

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. I'll tell you later.

****

Sophie: I'll go collect Rusty and meet you down outside the neonatal ICU. I want to see the baby before I leave. 

Sophie picks Rusty up off the couch without waking him up. Jing-Mei and Carter head to the nearest phone and call Capt. Amos.

****

Jing-Mei_(into the phone)_**:** Hello, this is Dr. Chen. I need to speak with Capt. Amos._(pause)_ This is urgent. _(pause)_ Fine. Yes, I see. _(pause)_ Just could you please have him call me here as soon as possible. Thank you. _(hangs up)_

Carter looks at her and wonders what happened.

****

Carter: Well, what did they say?

****

Jing-Mei: The captain is in a meeting right now and they'll give him my message when he comes out. Okay, now I'm going to visit my baby.

Jing-Mei arrives at the neonatal ICU and sees Sophie and a now awake Rusty waving at the baby. Dr. Evans is in with Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: How is Rusty?

****

Sophie: Still in shock. He sure loves his little brother. When do you think they will let us in to hold him?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. Maybe by the time you guys come back. Maybe there will be good news about Dave as well.

****

Sophie: I hope so. **_Rusty, wave bye bye to the baby. We have to go now._**

Rusty: _Ciao, little Tonio. I love you._

As Jing-Mei, Sophie and Rusty get ready to leave, Dr. Evans comes out of the ICU.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, good news I hope.

****

Dr. Evans: Maybe. The baby's lungs are starting to develop and I see signs of him starting to breathe on his own.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling, excitedly)_**:** Great!

****

Sophie: What does that mean?

****

Dr. Evans: It means that we may be able to take the ventilator off him shortly.

****

Sophie: That is great news._(pause)_ I just wish we could take Dave off his ventilator as easy.

****

Jing-Mei: Who knows. Maybe when you come back.

****

Sophie: I will certainly be praying. We really have to be going now.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, go ahead down to the ER. I just want to call the nurse up in ICU and leave word for the doctors to call me the moment Dave is out of surgery.

After about 20 minutes, Jing-Mei meets Sophie down in the ER and as they leave they are confronted by Capt. Amos.

****

Capt. Amos: I'm glad I was able to catch you.

****

Jing-Mei: I called you earlier.

****

Capt. Amos: I know. I got the message but I had to talk to you in person.

The ER staff gathers around wondering what brings Capt. Amos back to the ER.

Capt. Amos start staring at Sophie and Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. Sophie and Rusty, this is Capt. Amos he's the detective investigating Dave's kidnapping. Capt. Amos, this is Sophie Pancamo, Dave's sister and Rusty, Dave's son. Could we talk later, I really want to get...

****

Capt. Amos: No. This is important. Maybe we can do this in private.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright. If this is about Dave just say what have to.

****

Capt. Amos: He's involved, yes. Something very strange has happened regarding his case.

****

Mark: What?

****

Capt. Amos: Jing-Mei, do you know a woman named Jada DePalma?

Jing-Mei shakes her head but Sophie and Rusty's eyes pop open.

****

Rusty: _Mama!!_

Sophie: That's Dave's ex-girlfriend, Rusty's mom. Funny you should mention her, we're leaving for Italy tomorrow for the funeral.

****

Abby: Rusty's mom died.

****

Sophie; She walked into a burglary in her house. The son of a bitch shot and killed her.

****

Abby: Oh no.

****

Capt. Amos: That's what I need to talk to you about. The medical examiner did the autopsy on Jada. He removed the bullet and sent it to the police lab.

****

Carter: Standard procedure.

****

Capt. Amos: Right, but they found something totally unexpected.

****

Sophie: What?

****

Capt. Amos_(looking at Rusty)_**: **Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in front of the little boy.

****

Sophie: It's alright. He doesn't understand a word of English. Now what did you find?

****

Capt. Amos: The detectives who investigated Jada's shooting didn't find any fingerprints in the house.

****

Jing-Mei_(sarcastically)_**:** That's great. They were obviously wearing gloves.

****

Capt. Amos: But when they ran the tests on the bullet they got prints off of it. Apparently our gunman took his gloves off when he loaded his pistol.

****

Sophie: So they know who killed Jada?

****

Rusty: _Mama._

Sophie: _Si mama, Rusty._

Capt. Amos: There's more to it than that. The police took the prints they lifted off the bullet and put them in the International Police Computer Data Files hoping they could get an ID. 

****

Jing-Mei: They found a match.

****

Capt. Amos: Oh yeah! Big time!

****

Kerry: Who's prints were they?

****

Capt. Amos: They don't have a name on them yet, but Dr. Carter when you were getting those anonymous calls around the time Dr. Malucci was abducted you said that although the voice was muffled you heard an accent, maybe Italian in there right.

****

Carter: Right.

****

Capt. Amos: Well when you told me that I had all the prints we lifted from our investigation put into the same data base. They matched perfectly.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you saying here, captain?

****

Capt. Amos: I saying that one of the people involved in Dr. Malucci's kidnapping was also the one who broke into Jada's house.

****

Sophie: That means that the same person who kidnapped Dave killed Jada.

****

Capt. Amos: Exactly! Coincidence, that the same guy kidnapped Dr. Malucci than just happen to break into the house and kill the mother of his child. I think not. 

****

Jing-Mei: From Chicago to Italy?!

****

Capt. Amos_(nodding)_**: **Ladies and gentlemen, this thing is bigger than any of us ever could imagine.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	37. Christmas

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 37

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei: I can't believe this. What in the hell did Dave get himself involved with?

****

Capt. Amos: I'm not sure but I'm damn going to find out. 

****

Carter: That makes what happen to you more sense, Deb.

****

Abby: What happened Jing-Mei?

****

Carter: Go ahead Deb, tell the captain.

****

Capt. Amos: Tell me what? Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?

****

Jing-Mei: Sort of. Uh...I mean yes. It is. It's probably nothing and I'm just making a big deal of it.

****

Carter: Let the detective be the judge of that.

****

Kerry: What is it, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: I've been getting some very strange phone calls. I guess you would say they were kind of threatening.

****

Capt. Amos: Threatening?! What did they say?

****

Jing-Mei: The first one said that _I was next. _I would have guessed they meant after Dave, but now hearing this I guess they meant after Jada. 

****

Capt. Amos: Any idea where he was calling from? Did you hear any background sounds?

****

Jing-Mei: No, but the second call said that _they were getting closer_. 

****

Capt. Amos: And you think you're overreacting. 

****

Carter: She keeps saying that but I think differently. 

****

Kerry: Why, Carter?

****

Carter: After that last call, I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Besides, when she told me about these calls they sounded all too familiar, just like the calls I was getting before Dave's kidnapping. She even said that the guy on there had an accent too.

****

Capt. Amos: Italian?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe. I'm not sure. It wasn't very clear. Look I'll be alright.

****

Carter: Don't believe her. She's more upset about these calls then she's letting on.

****

Capt. Amos: You said that the caller said he was getting closer. I don't like that. I'm going to arrange for police protection for you, Dr. Chen. And you too, Ms. Pancamo.

****

Jing-Mei: This is exactly what I didn't want. I don't want a cop following me everywhere.

****

Abby: Better safe than sorry.

****

Carter: That's what I've been telling her.

****

Mark: What about the bullet? Was it the same as the kind we removed from Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: It was the same kind of bullet that was removed from Dr. Malucci. It also came from a 38- caliber gun but not from the exact same gun.

****

Mark: How can you be so sure?

****

Capt. Amos: The markings from the inside of a chamber on a gun are like fingerprints and DNA. They are unique. The bullet that was removed from Dr. Malucci had scratches on it. The one the Italian medical examiner removed from Jada was smooth, no scratches.

Malik comes from behind the desk. 

****

Malik: We have a trauma coming. Multiple MVA. Possibly 12 victims. How many can we take, Dr. Weaver?

****

Kerry: We can take 4 majors and 6 minors, Malik. Come on everyone, let's get the trauma rooms set up. Excuse us, Captain.

****

Capt. Amos: Sure. Uh...Dr. Chen, Ms. Pancamo can I see you over here? 

Jing-Mei, Sophie and Rusty followed Capt. Amos into the lounge.

****

Capt. Amos: Unless you agree to a police guard, I can't guarantee your safety. I realize you just had a baby and something tells me that you would like to see him grow up.

Jing-Mei thinks about what the detective said as Sophie looks at her watch.

****

Capt. Amos: So what's your decision, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: You're really not giving me much of a choice, and against my better judgment, alright I'll agree to the police protection.

****

Sophie: Is the police guard coming to Italy with us?

****

Capt. Amos: That's something else I want to talk to you about? 

****

Sophie: What, captain?

****

Capt. Amos: I can't let you go to Italy.

****

Sophie: You can't be serious. Rusty's mom is dead. He has to go to the funeral. He has to have a chance to grieve and say goodbye to her. You can't do this to him.

****

Capt. Amos: It's not safe to leave the country right now, especially Italy.

Seeing the determination in her eyes and on her face, he knew that Sophie wasn't going to back down and he was fighting a losing battle.

****

Capt: Amos: Look ladies, I can't help but feel partially responsible for all of what's happened. If my guys would have done their jobs right none of us would be doing this now. If my men would have moved faster, they would have found Dr. Malucci's abductors.

****

Jing-Mei: True. I can't speak for Dave but Jada would still be alive.

****

Capt. Amos: I owe you this much, I'll talk to my supervisors and see about getting you a police escort to Italy but no promises.

****

Sophie: Alright, but police escort or no police escort I'm still taking my nephew to his mother's funeral in Italy. We'll just have to take our chances.

****

Capt. Amos: I'll call you. I take it you are staying with Dr. Chen.

****

Sophie: Yes, and we leave for Italy tomorrow morning at 8:45.

Capt. Amos, Jing-Mei, Sophie and Rusty leave the lounge but before they can exit the ER they are confronted by Luka.

****

Luka: Captain, I've been thinking. When the medical examiner did the autopsy on the body of Rusty's mother did they happen to find some missing organs that were... or might have been illegally harvested from her.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right. If the same person that kidnapped and mutilated Dave also killed Jada then there may be a chance that they've taken her organs too.

****

Sophie: You mean STOLE her organs like they did Davey's kidney.

****

Capt. Amos: I never thought to ask them but I'm in contact with the police in Italy and will find out besides I have to let them know that there may be a black market organ ring working in their country.

The next morning the police escort arrived to take Sophie and Rusty to the airport. They bid goodbye to Jing-Mei. They would return in about a week.

****

Jing-Mei: You two take care of yourselves and I'll be expecting you back here in time for Christmas.

****

Sophie: We'll be here. Tell my brother and nephew that they will be in our prayers, that we will be thinking about them the whole time we are over there, we love them and that I expect to hear good news about the both of them when we get back.

****

Rusty: _Ciao Mama Jing, Tell papa and Tonio I love them._

Rusty's words are foreign to Jing-Mei but his emotions certainly aren't. She bent down and hugged the tear covered face of the little boy who hugged her back.

Later at the hospital, Jing-Mei dressed in a gown, hat, gloves and mask sat by Dave's bed. She took her hand and ran it down the side of Dave's bandaged head being extremely careful to avoid hitting the ventilator tube that was taped in Dave's mouth.

****

Jing-Mei: I spoke to Dr. Vasquez and he said your surgery went just fine. There was so much bleeding under that old plate from the hematomas. Dr. Vasquez said that he almost regretted operating on you again but the plate was really corroded that they had to remove it or you could have developed an infection and that might have led to...never mind. The point is you have a brand new plate put in there and we won't let anything happen to that one ever again. _(pause)_ You should see Antonio. He is getting so big and strong. Dr. Evans says that he may be off his ventilator and out of the incubator real soon, maybe by Christmas. Once he is I'll bring him up to visit you. You will absolutely love him, I know it. You need to start bonding with him and Rusty too. _(pause)_Speaking of which, Sophie and Rusty left for Italy this morning but they'll be back soon. They had to go home because...uh well...they had a family emergency that I'll tell you about later. Rusty needs you so much especially now. He absolutely adores his little brother._(pause)_ They still haven't caught the bastards who did this to you but they will and I don't want you to be worried about us. The police are looking after us. 

Dr. Mercede enters Dave's room not wanting to interrupt but intentionally clears his throat.

****

Jing-Mei_(kissing Dave's hand)_**: **Excuse me, Dave. I'll be right back sweetheart. I love you.

****

Dr. Mercede: Sorry to interrupt, Jing-Mei but I need to talk to you.

****

Jing-Mei: What about? Is something else wrong with Dave?

****

Dr. Mercede: No, not at all. I was just looking at Dave's latest facial x-rays. His jawbone is getting stronger and the facial bones seem to be mending well, finally. I would like to discuss scheduling Dave for plastic surgery with you.

Jing-Mei's mouth dropped open not quite knowing what to say next. In one way she was happy because it seemed like Dave was finally making progress but nervous that Dave would have to undergo yet another operation.

****

Jing-Mei: Plastic surgery?! Does Dave really need that?

****

Dr. Mercede: I'm afraid so. If we don't then Dave won't be that handsome Italian you fell in love with.

****

Jing-Mei: That doesn't matter to me. I love him no matter what he looks like.

****

Dr. Mercede: I'm sure you do. But it's not just the matter of his looks. If we don't get in there and align and adjust Dave's jaw and other minor facial bones he may never be able to talk, eat or even smile again.

****

Jing-Mei: His other doctors say that he probably won't ever do those things again anyway even if he comes out of his coma. But I'll admit it, he's got a great smile. I think that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him and Dave's big mouth has always been a large part of him. I can't imagine what it would be like if Dave never spoke again. I can't and don't even want to picture that.

****

Dr. Mercede: And you won't have to if he has the plastic surgery.

****

Jing-Mei: Does he have to have it right away? Can't we wait until after Christmas.

****

Dr. Mercede: Sure we can. I'll contact you and set up a time for the surgery after the beginning of the new year.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much, Dr. Mercede.

Ten days later, Christmas Eve, Sophie and Rusty were back from Italy and visiting Dave. . They still had two weeks left on their visas and Jing-Mei's parents were still working on getting the extensions on the visas. Dave's immune system was getting stronger and they no longer needed to gown down. Sophie sat by Dave's bed and told him all about his friends from the old neighborhood in Italy while Rusty watched the snow out the window.

****

Rusty: _Papa, you should see the snow. It's so cool. So white and so much of it. We don't get it back home like this. Papa, you know that Santa comes tonight. Do you think he will be able to get his sleigh through all this snow? I hope he doesn't cancel 'cause of bad weather. This is my first American Christmas. I can hardly wait. (Rusty starts to choke up trying to hold back his tears but failing)** Mama would have loved this.**_

Just then, the door to Dave's room opened up and Jing-Mei came in holding the tiny, fragile baby Antonio.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, look who's here to visit your papa._

Rusty comes rushing over to Dave's bed as Jing-Mei moves up near Dave' s face with the baby.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I have someone for you to meet. Dave, this is your son, Antonio Grant Malucci._(pause)_ Antonio, this is your daddy. Isn't he as handsome as I told you, Dave? And your daddy is as tough and strong as I said you would be some day.

Almost by natural instinct, baby Antonio let out a big scream---his very first since coming off the ventilator earlier today. 

****

Jing-Mei: He knows that's his daddy. That's just his way of saying hello.

****

Sophie: I believe your right.

Jing-Mei places Antonio in Sophie's arms and she then helps Rusty hold his little brother. They place the baby on the bed next to Dave to see if they get a reaction from either of them. Antonio cries but Dave remains still and silent. Several ER staffers stand outside Dave's room and watch through the window with tears in their eyes wondering if Dave will ever be able to be part of and enjoy his little family. They all started to quietly sing "_Silent Night"_ as baby Antonio cried his part with his newly developed Malucci lungs. 

The next morning it was Christmas. Rusty was up at six in the morning. He checked his plate of cookies and glass of milk he left for Santa, a custom his aunt told him was very common over here in America. The plate and glass were empty.

****

Rusty_(excitedly)_**: _Santa come, Santa come!!_**

Sophie: _Did you think he wouldn't?_

Rusty: _I'm good boy! I'm good boy!_

Sophie: _Very good boy._

He wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to do next. At first, Sophie and Jing-Mei had to coax him over to the presents but once he understood he ripped them apart as fast as he could. They loved to see the look on his face after all he's been through that he could actually smile. Now it was Rusty's turn to give Jing-Mei and Sophie the _"presents that Santa brought them". _Rusty walks over to Jing-Mei and hands her a gift.

****

Rusty: _Here Mama Jing. Here._

Jing-Mei: _Gracia, Rusty._

Jing-Mei opens it and sees a blue silk scarf and looks at the tag, _"To Jing-Mei--- From Sophie" _Then she opened another present which was a box of bath oils and potpourri aromas. The tag said,_" To Jing--- From Rusty" _Sophie opened her presents from Jing-Mei she received a pink blouse and from Rusty she got crystal unicorn figurine. They had Antonio and Dave's gifts set aside for when they came home from the hospital. After the presents were unwrapped, they headed for the table for breakfast when Jing-Mei noticed a stray present over by the tree.

****

Sophie: We forgot a present._(pointing to the gift)**Rusty, go get that present we forgot to open.**_

Rusty got the present and brought it back over to the table.

****

Sophie: I don't remember that gift.**_ Rusty, open it up._**

Rusty opened up the strange gift and as soon as he looked at it he dropped it on the table and ran into Sophie's arms crying.

****

Sophie: _Rusty baby, what's the matter?_

Sophie and Jing-Mei looked at each other confused. Sophie picked up the present and read the card. She translated it for Jing-Mei.

****

Sophie: _To the best and prettiest mama around, Merry Christmas-- Love Rusty. _

It was a gold locket that Rusty had put his and Jada's pictures in. Bowing their heads, Sophie, Jing-Mei and Rusty said a small prayer for their three loved ones who couldn't be there with them on this day. This would truly be a Christmas that they would never forget.

To Be Continued. Please read and review.


	38. Shopping for Baby's Nursery

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 38

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei gets Rusty dressed and hurries him out the door. She has to relieve Sophie at the hospital which she's been at for almost 24 hours. Sophie insisted on spending some private time with her brother.

After the new year, Dr. Mercede and Jing-Mei set a date that Dave could have his plastic surgery. Jing-Mei brought Antonio up to the ICU as much as possible. Antonio would be getting released from the hospital soon and it was too cold out and he was still so small that Jing-Mei didn't want to keep bringing him out to visit Dave. He and Dave needed to bond. Even though Dave was still in the coma, if he could feel Antonio's presence there it might help him.

Jing-Mei, Antonio and Rusty are up visiting with Dave when Sophie walks in.

****

Sophie: **_Rusty, did you give your papa a kiss and say hello._**

Rusty nods but runs over to Dave's bed and gives him another small peck on the cheek which was covered in bandages. Then Rusty lifted Dave's hand up so it would stroke his head.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, be careful of your papa's tubes and IV'S._

Rusty: _I am. Papa, are you getting better?_

Sophie and Jing-Mei walk to the other side of the room while Rusty chats with Dave. Jing-Mei starts gently bouncing a fussy Antonio to get him to fall asleep.

****

Sophie: How's our little guy doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Much better. He may be released soon.

****

Sophie: Great!

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah great. The only problem is I wanted to be all moved into the new house before I brought the baby home.

****

Sophie: How much more is left to do?

****

Jing-Mei: Not much really. I have to paint the nursery and move in all the baby furniture that I bought. I still have a lot of the outfits and toys that the girls gave me at my baby shower still packed and I haven't even began to move Dave's things over from his apartment.

****

Sophie: Well, what do you have planned for today?

****

Jing-Mei: Abby is coming up to the neonatal ICU and start working with me on breastfeeding Antonio. They think he's ready and I'm certainly ready to learn. 

****

Sophie: That is the best way for mommy and baby to bond.

****

Jing-Mei: I just hope that Antonio will take to my breast. Abby said that it's hard enough for some babies to take to breastfeeding but with preemies it's twice as hard.

****

Sophie: If you want to later on, Rusty and I will go with you and help move Davey's things over, at least the light things. The major things we can get some of your doctor buddies to help like that Carter and Luka.

****

Jing-Mei: Aren't you tired?

****

Sophie: No, I got plenty of rest here. Trust me.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe Luka can help with the lifting, but not Carter. He's got a bad back after he was stabbed.

****

Sophie: Stabbed!! _(pause)_Oh god, please tell me that had nothing to do with Davey's attack.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh no, no, no. That happened almost 2 years ago on Valentine's Day. A psychotic patient got hold of a knife and stabbed Carter and killed a med student.

****

Sophie: What the hell is this world coming to. Why all the violence? Why do people have to die? It's so senseless.

****

Jing-Mei_(looking at Dave)_**:** I wish I knew. _(pause)_ Well Antonio is finally asleep. I think I'll take him back down to NICU. He'll be waking up soon for his feeding and I want to be ready. 

Sophie waves to Rusty to come over.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, come here baby. We're going to take Antonio down to his crib. Say ciao to your papa._

Rusty:_ Ciao papa. Be back later._

Down in NICU, Jing-Mei lays Antonio down in his crib and looks at his chart. The on-duty nurse comes over to her.

****

Nurse: Is there something I can help you with Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Is this Antonio's regular feeding schedule?

****

Nurse: Well no babies are regular, but this is the feeding times we have set and he does seem to stick to them pretty well.

****

Jing-Mei: According to this, Antonio won't be ready to be fed for another 2 hours.

****

Sophie: Do you want to go and get some paint for the nursery in the meantime?

****

Jing-Mei: It certainly will kill some time. _(to the nurse)_If Abby Lockhart stops by, tell her that I will be back in time for Antonio's feeding.

The nurse nods in agreement as the trio leaves NICU.

At the paint store, Jing-Mei and Sophie look at all sort of paint samples trying to decide which one would look best in the nursery, which one Dave would like. Meanwhile, Rusty was watching the man behind the counter mix the paint. He was totally mesmerized by it.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think, Sophie. Baby blue with a white trim?

****

Sophie: Maybe a wallpaper border?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, but which one? There's so many to choose from. Teddy bears--too girlish. Fire trucks, race cars, rockets---maybe.

****

Sophie: What about cartoon characters? Power Rangers, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spongebob Squarepants.

Jing-Mei turns to the next page and she and Sophie look at each other strangely.

****

Jing-Mei and Sophie: Teletubbies? YUCK!!!

****

Sophie: Well let's get a boy's opinion.

Sophie fetches Rusty and has to pull him away from the paint mixing machine. She shows him the border sample book. He looks at it over and over until one particular border catches his attention and he excitedly points at the one he likes.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure, Rusty?

****

Sophie: Yeah trust me, he's sure.

****

Jing-Mei: Then that's what it will be.

Jing-Mei signals to the salesman.

****

Salesman: Are we ready, ladies?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes we are. We will take about 3 gallons of the satin, gloss light blue, 1 gallon of the pure white for the trim and about 3 rolls of the A.L.F. wallpaper border.

****

Salesman: Yes ma'am, I'll get that together for you and meet you at the register.

****

Jing-Mei: I never would have guessed that that would have been the border he would have chose.

****

Sophie: I'm not surprised. We still get A.L.F. on tv over in Italy and that's his favorite character. He just loves to watch the show. 

At the register, the salesman rings up the purchase.

****

Salesman: That will be $94.98, ladies.

Jing-Mei hands him her credit card and looks at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Wow! I didn't realize we were here that long, almost an hour and a half. We have to get back to the hospital for Antonio's feeding.

Back at the hospital, Abby is waiting in the NICU for Jing-Mei. Jing-Mei goes in while Rusty and Sophie visit Dave. Outside Dave's room, Sophie encounters Kerry. Kerry pulls her to the side for a chat. Sophie tries to keep control in front of Rusty.

****

Kerry: Are you going to be alright with this news? I am so sorry.

****

Sophie_(wiping her tears)_**:** Yes, you aren't telling me anything I didn't already know. And thank you for everything you've done.

Kerry gives her a comforting hug and watches as she and Rusty enter Dave's room.

Down in NICU:

****

Abby: Are you ready, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei_(nervously)_**: **I think so.

Abby and Jing-Mei go over to the crib and as Jing-Mei settles down in a nearby chair and lifts her shirt to prepare for the feeding, Abby picks a screaming Antonio up and hands him to Jing-Mei.

****

Abby: Alright, place Antonio up to your breast and let him get the feel of it. Let him nuzzle and slowly introduce the nipple to him slowly.

Jing-Mei did exactly what Abby had told her but it would appear that Antonio wouldn't latch on.

****

Jing-Mei: Something's wrong. What am I doing wrong?

****

Abby: Nothing. You're doing fine. Just give it some time. I told you this wasn't going to be easy. Try the other side.

Jing-Mei switched to the other side but still with no luck. Then Antonio started to scream.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong with him?

****

Abby: He's definitely hungry, but he's just not latching on. Do you want to keep trying?

****

Jing-Mei_(sighing)_**: **No, I don't want to keep him waiting.

****

Abby: I'll get the breast pump.

After Jing-Mei fills a bottle of breast milk for Antonio she takes the baby in her arms and gives him the bottle. He takes to it right away.

****

Jing-Mei: Why doesn't he do that to me?

****

Abby: Don't get discouraged, Jing-Mei. It will happen. Give it some time but don't stop trying.

Once Antonio is fed and burped, Jing-Mei sits in the chair holding Antonio talking almost reasoning with him.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the matter little guy? Why won't you latch on to me? Is it the hospital and all the people coming in that is making you nervous. Is it because you know there is something wrong with your daddy? Well, wait to you get home and into your new room. You'll like it, I hope. And you and I will spend some real quality time together. I love you so much, little baby.

****

Abby: It might just be something as simple as colic. That could happen.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope if that is what it is it's only temporary. I don't know if I can handle a fussy baby right now.

Antonio starts crying. Abby bends down to look at the baby in the eyes.

****

Abby_(running her hand over his brown hair)_**:** What's the matter now, sweetheart?

****

Jing-Mei_(patting Antonio's bottom)_**: **Oh, I think I know.

****

Abby: You know where we keep the diapers. Do you want me to stay?

****

Jing-Mei: I think I can handle this.

****

Abby: Okay, yell if you need help and have fun.

Jing-Mei rolls her eyes as Abby smiles and gives a small laugh while she exits the NICU.

Once Antonio has been changed he let out a big yawn and Jing-Mei took the hint and placed him back in his crib. She kissed him and quietly left and headed for Dave's room.

Up in Dave's room, the Petersons came by to visit Dave and were showing him pictures of their son, Grant. They were telling him all about their boy when Jing-Mei walked in. Sophie walks in the room after her.

****

Sophie: Well, how did it go?

****

Jing-Mei: It didn't. I tried but Antonio just wouldn't take to my breast. Abby said he may just be colicky.

****

Sophie: If he is, he will get over it.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope so. Sophie, was your Marissa ever colicky?

****

Sophie: YES, SHE WAS!

****

Jing-Mei: Did it interfere with you breastfeeding her?

****

Sophie_(dropping her eyes down)_**: **I didn't breast feed her.

****

Jing-Mei: From the start, I was determined to breast feed. I guess every woman chooses differently.

****

Sophie: It really wasn't my choice. I had no choice.

****

Jing-Mei: Not your choice? Then who's.

****

Sophie: Jing-Mei, I know I told you that I needed private time with Davey and that's true. I'm trying my best to figure a way to say goodbye to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodbye? My parents are working on your visa extension.

****

Sophie: I know and it's not about that.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Dave is starting to improve. He's going to get through this so no need for goodbyes. He's not going anywhere.

Sophie: Maybe not. But I am. Jing-Mei, I have breast cancer.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	39. Moving Day

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

Part 39

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei: I don't know what to say. How? When?

Sophie: I should have been honest with you from the start. I did want private time with Davey but that is not the only reason I spent the night here. The other morning while I was taking a shower I felt a lump. I had hoped that I was imagining it but I wasn't. Later that day, I was in the ER and ran into Kerry. I didn't want to make a big deal over this but I asked her if she could take a look and give me her opinion.

Jing-Mei: What did she say?

Sophie: She said she couldn't be sure but I didn't like the look on her face. She set up an appointment with oncology for me. They took me right away. After a few quick tests, the doctor booked an OR and I had a biopsy done. It was quick and simple. Back in Italy, it probably would have taken a few days at least a week. I was just coming back from resting after the biopsy when I saw you and Rusty in Dave's room this morning.

Jing-Mei: No wonder you said you had plenty of sleep.

Sophie: Before you came up, I saw Kerry watching Dave through the window. I had to know if the results to my biopsy were in. She told me. I knew it. Before she even opened her mouth I knew.

Jing-Mei: You were thinking the worse?

Sophie: No, I just know that look. I've seen it before.

Rusty came running over to Sophie and Jing-Mei breaking up their conversation.

Rusty: _I'm hungry. I'm hungry._

Sophie: I have to get him something to eat. Do you want to go over to Doc Magoo's with us.

Jing-Mei: I have to make a phone call. I'll meet you later on and we'll talk some more about your condition.

Sophie nodded and took Rusty's hand and they headed to lunch. Jing-Mei started to go over to Dave's bed to check on him when her cell phone rang. She excused herself and went to the solarium to answer her phone.

Jing-Mei: Hello Dr. Chen here. _(pause)_ Mummy, I was just going to call you. Did you hear anything about the visas._ (pause)_Thank you Mummy and tell Daddy I said thank you too. _(pause)_ I know you don't approve of my personal life but isn't there anything I could say that would make you come and visit my son and your grandson. He needs to meet his only grandparents. Please, I know once you see Antonio you'll just fall in love with him and Dave too.

Ms. Chen: Antonio-- you even gave him an Italian name. It's bad enough his last name is Italian but why his first. Why not something Chinese?

Jing-Mei: That's Dave's middle name and I like it. Mummy, why does everything about me have to be Chinese. Why can't I mingle with others who aren't Chinese?

Ms. Chen: Are you ashamed of being Chinese?

Jing-Mei: Of course not. But I'm willing to explore other cultures. You and daddy never let me do that when I was younger. I am a grown woman and don't know why I can't be proud to be Chinese but still have non-Chinese friends.

Ms. Chen: And boyfriends. You are disgracing thousands of generations of our ancestors. As long as you intend to have that... that Italian as a boyfriend I will not socialize with you and that maggot and his demon spawn will not be welcomed in my home. They are simply not in our league and you could've done much much better.

Jing-Mei: DON'T YOU EVER CALL THEM THAT AGAIN! How dare you! You've never even met Dave so how can you judge him. What the hell gives you the right to put anyone down! Just because Dave wasn't as fortunate as us financially doesn't make him any worse than us or us any better than him. _(pause)_ If you really feel that way then why did you help us with the visas and extensions?

Ms. Chen: We did it for you. Not for them. Because you are our daughter and we don't approve of your personal life but we love you. We want to make you happy. As far as I'm concerned that punk boyfriend of yours got exactly what was coming to him. If you ask me they were too easy on him and he will do the world and you a favor if he never wakes up.

Jing-Mei_(furious)_NOBODY ASKED YOU, MUMMY!! IF DAVE AND ANTONIO AREN'T WANTED AT YOUR HOUSE NEITHER AM I! GOODBYE, MUMMY UNTIL YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES!!

Jing-Mei puts away her phone and wipes the tears from her eyes when she is approached by Dr. Mercede.

Dr. Mercede: Jing-Mei, I have set a date to start the first of a series of plastic surgeries for Dave.

Jing-Mei: Good, when?

Dr. Mercede: One week from tomorrow. As long as there aren't any further complications with him we are set to go.

Jing-Mei: Dr. Mercede, please try to keep Dave looking as handsome as he was before his attack.

Dr. Mercede: We have a picture of him and my team are some of the best surgeons. _(cocking an eyebrow at Jing-Mei)_ Would it make a difference if Dave didn't look like he did?

Jing-Mei: Of course it wouldn't. Dr. Mercede, are you saying there may be some deformity with Dave?

Dr. Mercede: I can't say no, but I guarantee you we will do our very best on him.

Jing-Mei: Thank you, doctor.

Jing-Mei heads over to Doc Magoo's and meets with Sophie and Rusty.

Jing-Mei: Sorry, but my phone call took longer than I expected.

A waitress walks over to the table.

Jing-Mei: Just tea, please. I spoke with my mother and your visa extensions are all set.

Sophie: I appreciate everything you have done for us, but I won't be needing my extension.

Jing-Mei: Why not?

Sophie: After the month's up, I will be returning to Italy.

Jing-Mei: For good?

Sophie: No, I'll try and make it back, and I hate to ask another favor after all you've done already for me.

Jing-Mei: Your Dave's sister. Your practically family. Anything I can do to help.

Sophie: I will be returning to Italy but I think Rusty should remain here with his daddy. I know it's asking a lot but could he stay with you until I return.

Jing-Mei: I would love to keep Rusty but...

Sophie: I'll make sure that the support checks that come from Dave's disability insurance are sent to you to cover his expenses.

Jing-Mei: That's not it. It's just the language barrier. It's very difficult to communicate with a child who can't speak English.

Sophie: Yes, I was thinking about that too. So I'm way ahead of you. I spoke with Capt. Amos and he's arranged for a new guard who speaks fluent English/ Italian to protect you. He's also going to arrange for me to have police protection over in Italy.

Jing-Mei: You really thought this through. Have you told Rusty yet?

Sophie: Yes, that's what we were talking about over lunch. He's a little upset but I think he'll be okay. He likes you.

Jing-Mei: And I like him too. Yes, he can stay.

Sophie: Thank you.

A few minutes goes by before anyone says anything. Jing-Mei sees that Sophie is troubled and in deep thought.

Jing-Mei: Are you okay, Sophie?_(snapping her fingers)_Sophie. Hello Sophie.

Sophie: Oh sorry... I was a million miles away.

Jing-Mei: I see that. I was thinking about going over to Dave's apartment and start moving his things if you want to come.

Sophie: Yeah, sure sounds great.

Jing-Mei: Just as long as we are back by 4:30 in time for Antonio's feeding. I'm going to try to breastfeed him again. Sophie, what's the matter? _(pause) _What am I saying? I know what's the matter. Did you tell your husband about your diagnosis, yet?

Sophie: Yes, that's where I was coming back from when you came to Dave's room after feeding Antonio. He was upset but not surprised.

Jing-Mei: Not surprised? Why not?

Sophie: Do you remember when I told you that it wasn't my choice not to breastfeed Marissa.

Jing-Mei nods.

Sophie: About a year and a half before Marissa was born I had been diagnosed with breast cancer. It had already worked itself through the breast so I had to have a mastectomy. I started chemotherapy afterward to make sure it wouldn't spread. After 3 months, I was finally in remission. Four months later, I found out I was pregnant with Marissa. I was told that everything was fine. That the chances of having a healthy baby were excellent. Like you, after Marissa was born she wouldn't take to my only breast. But I kept trying, until I found out the cancer was back. I went back on chemo and some other meds so it was impossible to breastfeed my little daughter. That's why I told you that I recognized the look on Kerry's face. I've seen it before. The last time I fell out of remission.

Jing-Mei: My god. Did Dave know?

Sophie: Yes, I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to worry him but he needed to know.

Jing-Mei: Dave never said anything. I wish I had known. Will you be going through chemo again?

Sophie: No, I couldn't go through that again.

Jing-Mei: But you can't just give up, Sophie.

Sophie: Do you think I want to. I have my husband, daughter and nephew to think of. Not to mention, Dave and Antonio. I want to live a long life. But that's not going to happen.

Jing-Mei: You don't know for sure.

Sophie: Yes I do. The cancer has made it's way into my breastbone and is spending throughout my lungs. Kerry and the oncologist both agree. It's terminal. I'm dying.

Jing-Mei's eyes are starting to form with tears and she reaches over the table and gives Sophie a comforting hug. Rusty doesn't know what's going on but he sees that they are upset so he hugs his aunt and Jing-Mei too.

Rusty: **_I love you Aunt Sophie and Mama Jing-Mei._**

Sophie bends down and takes Rusty's face into her hands.

Sophie: _We love you too, Rusty._

Jing-Mei: Is there much pain?

Sophie: It comes and goes. Kerry gave me a prescription for Percocet.

Jing-Mei: If there is anything I can do, please let me know.

At Dave's apartment, Jing-Mei bangs on Mr. Santini's door.

Mr. Santini: Yes, can I help y...Dr. Chen and Sophie. Please come in.

Sophie: Hi, Mr. Santini. How are you?

Mr. Santini: Fine. Sophie, still beautiful as ever.

Sophie: Still the charmer.

Mr. Santini: And Dr. Chen, your a lot lighter than the last time I saw you.

Jing-Mei: Much and yes I had the baby, Antonio Grant.

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave's got a son. Speaking of which, this must be Rusty.

Sophie introduces Rusty and Mr. Santini.

Mr. Santini_(shaking Rusty's hand)_Quite a grip for a little guy.

**Sophie explains that Rusty doesn't speak English so Mr. Santini translates.**

**Rusty:_ I'm big boy._**

**Mr. Santini: **He's got his father's demeanor _(pause)_ It so nice to see you again, Sophie.

**Sophie:** You too, Mr. Santini but this isn't really a social call. We came to clean out Dave's apartment.

**Mr. Santini:** Well, let me get the ke... Wait is something wrong with Dr. Dave? He's not...

**Jing-Mei: **No, he's not. I found us a house and I want to be totally moved in before I bring the baby home from the hospital.

Mr. Santini starts to cross himself and muttering a small thank you in Italian, grateful that Dave is still alive. He gets the key and takes them upstairs.

**Mr. Santini:** How's Dr. Dave doing?

**Jing-Mei:** The same. He's having more surgery next week. Hopefully, it will be the last for awhile.

**Mr. Santini**: I hope so. If you need anything please ask, I'll be downstairs. Just let me know when we can get up to see him.

Mr. Santini leaves and Jing-Mei, Sophie and Rusty start looking around the apartment.

**Sophie:** Where are we going to pack everything? We forgot boxes.

**Jing-Mei:** Let's just get things together. Mr. Santini probably has some boxes down in the basement. He's so nice.

**Sophie:** Yes, he is. Do you know he gave Davey his first job back in Italy? His first legal one anyway.

**Jing-Mei: **I'm going to ignore that last part. What kind of job?

**Sophie:** Mr. Santini use to own a fruit market in Sicily. He did a good business. Dave made deliveries and cleaned up. He started there when he was 9, I think. That might have had a lot to do with why Davey became a doctor. That and spending so much time in the hospital as a patient.

**Jing-Mei:** Really!

**Sophie:** Mrs. Santini and Davey were watching the store one day when they were robbed. The thieves got everything in the register but during the robbery, Mrs. Santini had a heart attack. The thieves left and Davey, who was unharmed, called an ambulance then gave her rescue breathing and pressed on her chest. He use to watch a lot of St. Elsewhere and Trapper John M.D. when he was young. He started her heart and she was breathing on her own but she was still critical. Unfortunately, she died a week later but Mr. Santini was so grateful to Davey. He said if Davey wasn't there, his wife would have died at the store and he wouldn't have had this time with her. He got to say things that he needed to, to her and their last week together was wonderful. I guess Mr. Santini was the closest thing to a father that Davey ever had and Mr. Santini looked at Davey like a son especially after what Davey did.

**Jing-Mei:** I see where Rusty gets his heroics at now. When I collapsed at the house, the day before Antonio was born and he called 9-1-1. I don't know what I would have done without him.

**Sophie:** He is a special little boy created from very special people. Dave and Jada are good people. Jada was a wonderful mother and Dave would have been an excellent father if he'd given himself the chance. He will have a chance to be a good father to both Rusty and Antonio. _(pause)_ Well, I guess we had better get started packing.

Jing-Mei, Sophie and Rusty started pulling Dave's belongings out of the closets and dressers and putting them in the boxes that she got from Mr. Santini. They found a picture album in the bottom of Dave's chest. They started looking at the photos.

**Jing-Mei:** Is that your mother and father?Sophie: Yes.Jing-Mei: She's beautiful--your mother and your father--he's a.. very handsome.

**Sophie:** Handsome yes, but his personality and attitude sucked big time.

**Jing-Mei:** He looks like he would have been a good father.

**Sophie:** Appearances can be deceiving. He was a lousy father. I think the only reason he even agreed to have that picture taken was because he was high as kite or drunk._(pause)_ I guess we're done here.

**Jing-Mei:** Yes, I want to get back to the hospital. Luka and Mark said they would help move the big things not that there's much to move. Just Dave's tv and his favorite chair and a stereo system.

Rusty had wandered off and Sophie calls for him. He comes running from Dave's bedroom with a pair of boxing gloves on.

**Jing-Mei:** What's he got there?

**Sophie:** I haven't seen them in a long time. I didn't even know he still had them.

**Jing-Mei:** Well they're a little small for Dave now but they look like they're just right for Rusty, if he wants them.

Sophie translates and Rusty nods and he starts sparring.

**Sophie:** I think he likes the idea.

**Jing-Mei:** He looks like a natural too.

**Sophie:** Davey was. It's in the Malucci blood. All Malucci men are good fighters.

**Jing-Mei:** Dave has proved that beyond a single doubt.

Mr. Santini and some of the apartment residents drop by and help carry the boxes down to Jing-Mei's car. As the last boxes are moved, Sophie calls for Rusty who is still fascinated with the boxing gloves punching around at the air.

**Sophie:**_ **Rusty, it's time to gooooooooooo......**(Rusty spun around unexpectedly and struck Sophie in the chest)_Rusty jumps back and starts crying.

**Rusty:** _**I'm sorry, Aunt Sophie...I'm sorry**._

Both Sophie and Jing-Mei see how upset Rusty is.

**Sophie: _Come here sweetheart, I'm alright. It's okay. It was an accident. I know that._**

**Jing-Mei:** Are you sure you're okay? That was a hard hit to a sensitive area. Why don't you get checked out at the hospital while we're there.

**Sophie**_(rubbing her chest where she was hit)_ Really, I'm okay. That's not necessary.

Jing-Mei: I think it is. I'm a doctor and a woman. I know what could happen for any woman that gets hit in that area but one who has...breast cancer it could be extremely sensitive. When Dave gets better he's going to be mad at me if I didn't look after you. So promise me you would get checked out.

**Sophie:** Alright. I will. Promise.

The three of them leave for the hospital and Jing-Mei can't help but worry about Sophie. This family, Dave, Sophie and Rusty---three of the nicest, sweetest people in the world--why does bad luck just seem to follow them around. Now she and Antonio are connected to the family---would the bad luck follow them too. Well, she loves Dave, his sister and both his sons so whatever they go through she would too. Unofficially, she was now a Malucci---for better or worse.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	40. The Sign

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 40

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

A week later:

Jing-Mei sits with Dave and tells him about the nursery that she and Sophie are fixing up.

****

Jing-Mei: You are going to absolutely love the nursery. It's light blue with white trim and an A.L.F wallpaper border. Rusty picked out the border. The crib is all set up and I got the cutest fitted sheets for the mattress. It took me awhile but I found sheets with E.T. on them. I think I want an outer space theme for his room. I ordered a lamp shaped like a rocket for the room and the mobile over the crib has all the planets hanging from it. I was going to go with a circus theme but I know how you feel about clowns. Still don't understand that though._(pause)_Luka and Mark moved your tv, stereo and lounge chair over from your apartment._(pause) _Sophie is going back to Italy for awhile but Rusty will be staying with me. She leaves next Monday. 

The orderlies came in to get Dave and take him to be prepped for surgery. Jing-Mei kissed his hand, wished him good luck and told him that she loved him. Then she went down to try a third time to breastfeed Antonio. When she got down to the hospital's nursery, Antonio was wide awake and screaming his small lungs out. Jing-Mei walked in.

****

Nurse: You're just in time, Dr. Chen. 

****

Jing-Mei: He's just like his daddy. If he doesn't get fed right on schedule he starts screaming.

****

Nurse: Well, are you ready to try?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh...I guess so.

****

Nurse: Now don't be nervous. Get ready and I'll get Antonio.

Jing-Mei sat in the chair and lifted her shirt and bra up. Her hands were shaking so much she was afraid to take the baby.

****

Nurse: Relax, Dr. Chen. Don't be so tense. The baby can sense your nervousness. Just relax.

The nurse hands Jing-Mei the baby and Jing-Mei takes a deep breath and places Antonio near her breast. He nuzzles to it and then starts crying.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh come on little Antonio, what's the matter baby? Why won't you take to me? 

Antonio continues to cry.

****

Nurse: It happens sometime, Dr. Chen. Not all babies can be breastfed. 

****

Jing-Mei: I understand that but he's going to be discharged soon and I wanted to get this down before I brought him home.

****

Nurse: I have a bottle ready and some formula if you don't want to use the pump today.

****

Jing-Mei: No, I'll use it. If Antonio won't take to my breast I still want him to have some of my milk.

****

Nurse: Alright, I'll set it u...

Antonio stops crying.

****

Jing-Mei_(interrupting)_**: **Wait, he's doing it. He's latched on.

****

Nurse: Yes he is. Congratulations. It should be smooth sailing from here on in.

Jing-Mei and the nurse watch as Antonio eats.

****

Jing-Mei: Chow down there little guy. 

****

Nurse: His daddy would be so proud him.

****

Jing-Mei: His daddy, yeah. Wait til I tell him. If I didn't know better I'd swear this was a sign.

****

Nurse: A sign? What kind of a sign?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave just went into surgery. This is a sign that everything is going to be alright.

****

Nurse: I believe it.

They smile and continue to gaze at the baby in total amazement. After Antonio is done, Jing-Mei burps him and puts him down in his crib as he lets out a big yawn.

Jing-Mei heads over to the oncology department to meet up with Sophie after her appointment. She waits outside Dr. Gregory's office for her. About 45 minutes later, Sophie comes out.

****

Jing-Mei: Is everything alright, Sophie?

****

Sophie: Yeah, just a little bruising. Nothing serious from when Rusty hit me. Dr. Gregory gave me a few prescriptions to fill but I think I'll do that after lunch.

****

Jing-Mei: Where is Rusty?

****

Sophie: The Petersons took him for the day. They still have a lot of Grant's toys when he was a boy for Rusty to play with and I think they're taking him to the zoo. _(pause)_

****

Jing-Mei: But how are they going to communicate?

****

Sophie: I told his translator guard to go with them. _(pause)_What's with the big smile on your face?

****

Jing-Mei: It happened. Antonio took my breast this morning.

****

Sophie_(grinning)_**:** I am so happy for you.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't wait to tell Dave when he comes out of surgery.

****

Sophie: How long did they say he'd be in surgery?

Jing-Mei: A few hours. He's already been there for about 2 hours. Come on let's go to lunch.

Over at a rundown apartment, a young man enters Room 4b. 

****

Rico: You called Boss man.

****

Vincenzio: Have you spoken with Filomena lately?

****

Rico: Uh..yeah. She's my girl and she prefers to be called Fila. Why?

****

Vincenzio: I need her to do something for me.

****

Rico: What? 

****

Vincenzio: Just get her on the phone.

Rico calls Fila and puts Vincenzio on. After speaking to her for a few minutes, he hangs up and looks over towards Rico with a big smile on his face and laughs.

****

Vincenzio: I've got him this time. 

****

Rico: Who?

****

Vincenzio: My worthless offspring. This will kill him for sure.

Then there's a knock on the door. Frankie enters with two other gentlemen.

****

Frankie: Here paisan, your protection money and a little nose candy.

Frankie, Rico and the other men help themselves to the coke when Vincenzio summons Frankie over.

****

Frankie: Yeah paisan.

****

Vincenzio: I need you to make a phone call for me.

Frankie nods and Vincenzio grabs some coke out of his hand and quickly inhales it up his nose.

****

Rico: Yo Boss man, do you think you should be snorting so much of that stuff with your new kidney. That's what ruined your kidneys in the first place. It may destroy this one too.

****

Vincenzio: So fucking what? I know where to get another kidney if I need one.

Vincenzio gives off an evil laugh and the others join in. 

At Doc Magoo's, Jing-Mei and Sophie discuss her trip back to Italy.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish you didn't have to leave but I know you want to go back and see your husband and daughter.

****

Sophie: I do, but that's not the only reason I'm going back.

****

Jing-Mei: Then why?

****

Sophie: I've thought about what you said about fighting this cancer. I know the doctor's say it's incurable and I probably don't have much time but I want to take advantage of every precious second I have. And I figure if Davey can fight for his life after everything's he's been through then I should fight for mine.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not stay and start treatment here until Dave gets stronger.

****

Sophie: I would but my health insurance doesn't cover outside Italy.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you not to worry about money or the cost of things, I'll take care of it.

****

Sophie: Thank you and I am grateful, but you've done enough for us. I can't...no I won't ask you to do anymore. You may not understand this but we Maluccis may not have much but we have our pride.

****

Jing-Mei: I do understand. If that is one thing your brother has taught me is he ain't no charity case.

****

Sophie: I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. Not everyone would take a couple of foreigners that they've never met into their home and treat them as family.

****

Jing-Mei: You, Rusty and Dave are family. You're probably more family to me than my own parents. They won't even come see Dave or Antonio because they're...

****

Sophie: Italians. Some people back home are like that, mostly the older people.

****

Jing-Mei: But not you, Rusty or Dave. You took right to me and didn't care that I'm Chinese.

****

Sophie: I know this may sound weird but in the short time I've known you, you've become like a sister to me and a stepmom to Rusty....Ow! _(grabbing her chest)_

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie, what's wrong?

****

Sophie: Just a sharp pain I get every once in awhile. I guess I better head over to the pharmacy and fill my prescriptions, especially the painkillers.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's go. I want to see if there's any news about Dave's surgery.

Jing-Mei and Sophie head back to the hospital. Sophie heads over to hospital pharmacy while Jing-Mei checks on Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, any word on Dr. Malucci.

****

Nurse: Sorry Dr. Chen, not yet. You're welcome to wait in his room if you want.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh...no. I think I'll go down and see some of my friends in the ER. Please call me if there is any news.

****

Nurse: Sure.

Jing-Mei goes down to the ER and heads for the admit desk.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, how's everything going?

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, I think. Dave is still in surgery and Antonio let me feed him this morning.

****

Abby: Good. I'm glad he finally did.

****

Carter: How are you doing though? You look absolutely tired.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Once Antonio comes home I won't be able to get to spend as much time over here with Dave that I'd like.

****

Mark: Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on him for you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you everyone.

****

Kerry: Yeah it'll be easy. He's unconscious. If I could keep an eye on him when he was being his usual arrogant, childish self running around the hospital, I think I can handle him in a coma. 

****

Luka: Yeah, how much trouble could he be, after all he can't talk.

****

Haleh: Remember, we are talking about Dr. Dave here.

****

ER Staff: True._(they start laughing)_

****

Randi_(answering the phone)_**: **Hello, Cook County ER, how may I help you? _(pause)_Dr. Chen, phone.

****

Jing-Mei: That's probably ICU. I told the nurse to call down here as soon as she heard any news about Dave's surgery._(into the phone)_Dr. Chen, here.

****

Frankie: _I'm watching you. (hangs up)_

Jing-Mei drops the phone and everyone notices.

****

Mark: Jing-Mei, what's wrong?

****

Abby: Did something happen to Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei_(stuttering)_**: **No, not Dave. It's him.

****

Luka: Him? Him who?

****

Carter: Is it another one of those phone calls?

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Carter: Was it from the same guy? Italian accent.

****

Jing-Mei_(stuttering)_**: **I think so.

Noticing how upset Jing-Mei is, Kerry tells Abby and Haleh to take her into the lounge to calm down.

****

Carter: I'll call Capt. Amos and let him know.

Inside the lounge, Jing-Mei is crying and the nurses try to comfort her with little success.

****

Haleh: You just take it easy. It's just someone with nothing better to do.

****

Jing-Mei: I thought the calls have stopped since I haven't gotten any for awhile.

****

Abby: You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. We won't let them. Now, just forget about them and think about Dave and that beautiful little guy up in the nursery.

The doors open up and Rusty runs in with the Petersons and his guard.

****

Jing-Mei: How was the zoo?

****

Mrs. Peterson: It was a beautiful day for it too. Not too chilly.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, how did you like the zoo and the animals?

The guard translates.

****

Rusty:_ I saw the bears, monkeys, elephants and tigers. Grandma and Grandpa Peterson bought me popcorn, a balloon and a stuffed koala bear._

The guard translates back.

****

Jing-Mei: Grandma and Grandpa Peterson?

****

Mr. Peterson: We said it was okay to call us that if it's alright with you.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay by me but I think we better run it by Sophie too.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Where is she?

****

Jing-Mei: At the pharmacy getting her medicine.

Carter enters the lounge.

****

Carter: Deb, the nurse from the ICU just called. Dave's in recovery.

****

Jing-Mei: I had better get up there. 

Jing-Mei, Rusty and the Petersons go up to the ICU. Dave hasn't been brought into his room yet so they wait patiently outside. Rusty, exhausted from his busy day, falls asleep on the sofa. The Petersons offer to take him home with them. Jing-Mei agrees. Mr. Peterson picks Rusty up and carries him down to his car with Mrs. Peterson and the guard closely behind them.

The minutes tick away. Dave has been back in his room for at least an hour and Jing-Mei holds vigil by his bed. Dave's entire head and face are covered in bandages so you can't even see any of his olive covered skin, just the ventilator tube coming out of Dave's mouth.

****

Jing-Mei_(trying to suppress a small snicker)_**: **You look like a mummy, Dave. It doesn't matter. You're still as handsome as ever to me. _(pause)_I wanted to wait to tell you this but I can't Dave. Antonio latched on to me this morning. It was sign for something. I haven't figured out for what yet. He is getting so big and strong. He may favor me as far as his looks but his attitude is definitely a Malucci._(pause)_ Mr. and Mrs. Peterson took Rusty to the zoo today. They just got back a little while ago and he was exhausted so the Petersons took him home. Don't worry he has his guard with him. 

Some of the ER staff wander up and check in on Dave. They enter his ICU room and Jing-Mei leaves his bedside and heads over to them.

****

Carter: We just saw Dr. Mercede and he said Dave's surgery went fine.

****

Abby: But it's far from over. He's going to need more surgery--plastic, orthopedic, brain maybe even heart.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but let's just take it one day at a time.

Kerry heads over to Dave's bed and sits down.

****

Kerry: Well Malucci, I haven't had the chance to tell you what a beautiful little boy you have. Both of your sons are adorable. I guess you'll never know until you see them for yourself. _(pause)_ You know Dave, I use to complain about you sneaking off to an empty exam room for a nap but I was just blowing smoke after all you're not the only doctor to take catnaps during their shift in the ER when it's slow. A catnap is fine but this is ridiculous. It's been 7 months. Enough is eno...

Kerry's jaw drops and she tries to regain her speech.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, has Dave moved since his attack. 

Jing-Mei and the others look at her and she gets no response.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, has Dave...

Jing-Mei walks over to her.

****

Jing-Mei_(interrupting)_**: **I heard what you said. No, no he hasn't but he will in time.

****

Kerry: Look.

Kerry points at Dave's right hand as his fingers begin to wiggle.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	41. Movement

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 41

#

Carter, Abby and Jing-Mei moved closer to the bed and it wasn't their imagination. Dave's fingers were moving. It wasn't much but it was a start. Abby went to get Dr. Vasquez while the three doctors checked Dave's vitals. Jing-Mei started to talk to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, can you hear me?

Dave still remained unresponsive when Abby and Dr. Vasquez came into the room.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Dave, Dave.

****

Carter: BP is 100/64 still a little low. Pulse is 70 and thready.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Vasquez, Dave's going to wake up soon, isn't he?

****

Dr. Vasquez: I won't know until I access him. If you'll excuse me.

Kerry, Carter and Abby head back to work as Jing-Mei insists on staying. Dr. Vasquez listens to Dave's chest and breath sounds, writes down the numbers on the monitors, shines a light in Dave's eyes and keeps calling his name to access his level of consciousness. As Dr. Vasquez continued to examine him, Dave's head moved over to the side. 

****

Jing-Mei: Did you see that, Dr. Vasquez? His head moved.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Yes, I did. But, Jing-Mei try not to get too excited. They could be involuntary muscle spasms. 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think so. This is the day that Dave's going to come to. I know it and Antonio knew it too. I've got to find Sophie and tell her.

Jing-Mei leaves Dave's room and heads down to the pharmacy but Sophie isn't there. She makes her way to the ER.

****

Jing-Mei: Has anyone seen Sophie?

****

ER Staff: Sorry, Dr. Chen.

****

Kerry: Any news?

****

Abby: Has Dr. Vasquez said anything?

****

Mark: Any news about what?

****

Jing-Mei: About Dave.

****

Mark: Is there something else wrong with Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Not wrong---right. For the first time since the attack, Dave moved. 

****

Mark: What?!

****

Jing-Mei: His fingers wiggled a bit and he tried to lift his head up.

****

Elizabeth: That is so great! I am very happy for you.

****

Mark: I think we all are.

The others nod in agreement.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Vasquez thinks that they are just involuntary movements but I know they're not. I just knew when Antonio finally let me breast feed him that it was a sign for good things to come. If you'll excuse me, I want to get back upstairs to Dave. If anyone sees Sophie please tell her I need to speak with her but don't tell her why. I want to be the one who gives her the news.

Jing-Mei heads back up to ICU but first drops by the nursery.

****

Jing-Mei: How's my little one doing?

****

Nurse: He's doing great. Sleeping soundly. But not for long, he'll be up soon for his feeding. 

****

Jing-Mei: And I'll be ready for it. Hopefully, I'll have some exciting news for him when I get back.

Jing-Mei waves bye to Antonio, blows him a kiss and mouths the words _"I love you"_ to him through the window. She continues on her way to the ICU. She gets outside of Dave's room and sees Dr. Vasquez still examining Dave. She waits until he is finished to re-enter the room. A few minutes later, Dr. Vasquez motioned for her to come closer.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, how is he?

****

Dr. Vasquez_(smiling)_**: **I've checked his reflexes and his response to light they aren't encouraging but I set up for a CAT scan. We will know more after that. 

****

Jing-Mei: But in the your best educated guess.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Off the record.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, off the record.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I would say it's looking good for Dave even though he's still not responding to light or pain stimuli I'm sure those movements in his right hand and head were spontaneous. He was trying to control them. 

Dave is taken down to CAT scan while Jing-Mei waits in the cafeteria. She starts to daydream about what life will be like when Dave and the baby are home when she is approached by Sophie.

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie, I've been looking all over for you.

****

Sophie: Sorry, I dropped my prescription off at the pharmacy but because a computer problem they were backed up. They told me that it would be a while before my medicine was ready. 

****

Jing-Mei: I went by the pharmacy and you weren't there.

****

Sophie: I went for a walk outside then I came back and stopped by the chapel. I just wanted to thank _him_ for making Antonio better and put in a good word for Davey.

****

Jing-Mei: Well it must have worked because a little while ago, Dave moved his fingers and lifted up his head.

****

Sophie: No kidding. That's great. It's about time. So what are you doing down here?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Vasquez took Dave down to CAT scan and I'm just waiting for them to get back up. I am so happy that after 7 months, Dave is finally starting to show some kind of life.

****

Sophie: I know you are. Hell, you're just glowing.

****

Jing-Mei: Am I?

Sophie nods. Carter, Luka and Abby come over to the table.

****

Luka: May we join you?

****

Sophie: Sure, why not?

Jing-Mei debates whether or not to ask Sophie a personal question.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I ask you something, Sophie?

****

Sophie: Go ahead.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave told me some stories of his childhood and given his extensive medical records and from what you tell me, Dave didn't have a good childhood--neither did you for that matter. I know I have had problems with my parents but I can't imagine them doing anything to me like what was done to Dave. Was your childhood really that bad?

****

Sophie: Worse than you can ever imagine. You know guys, Davey is the only kid I ever knew that tried to put himself up for adoption.

****

Carter: No way!!

****

Sophie: Yes way. It was after mama died, Davey went to the adoption agency and...

****

Abby: And what?

****

Sophie: And told them that he wanted parents to love him. Although the agents were sympathetic to Davey's plea they were obligated by Italian law to call his father and report it to him.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Sophie: Our father went down to fetch Davey and acted as if nothing was wrong. He said, "_Young David, got into a little trouble at school and I had to discipline him. This is just is adolescent way of getting back at me." _

****

Abby: And they believed him.

****

Sophie: Totally, even when Davey told them that his father was going to spank him, they just assumed it was a little boy looking for attention and afraid of being punished. 

****

Jing-Mei: Why didn't Dave just show them the scars on his back?

****

Sophie: He tried but dad stopped him before he could. He pushed Davey out the door before he could say a word. Let me tell you, Davey paid for that. My father said that Davey humiliated him by having him come down there and drag him out. 

****

Carter: What happened?

****

Sophie: Dad busted Davey's collarbone, separated 3 ribs and blew 2 vertebra. Then dad told Davey that he got off easy this time. He was being generous because it was Davey's birthday. Next time he wouldn't be so gentle with him.

****

Jing-Mei: He really tried to put himself up for adoption?

Sophie nods.

****

Luka: My god!! That's pathetic.

****

Sophie: So was our childhood. 

****

Carter: Your father hurt you too?

****

Sophie: Sometimes._(rubbing her chest)_ But not nearly as bad as Davey.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you alright, Sophie?

****

Sophie: Just another one of those sharp pains. I better get up to the pharmacy and see if my prescription is ready yet.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I want to see if Dave is back from CAT scan yet.

****

Sophie: Tell Davey, I'll be right up as soon as I can.

Sophie and Jing-Mei left the cafeteria and went their separate ways. Jing-Mei went to the ICU and Dave was back in his room. Dr. Vasquez was still with him. Jing-Mei entered the room.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, how are we doing here?

****

Dr. Vasquez: We got the results of his Cat scan. There doesn't seem to be any bleeding or pressure on brain right now. Of course, that could change at a moment's notice but for now the Cat scan was clear.

****

Jing-Mei: That's great. So I was right. Dave is going to wake up soon right.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see.

Jing-Mei's grin was bigger than ever when she turned back to Dave and held his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, can you hear me? _(pause)_ If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.

After a few moments, Dave squeezed her hand. Jing-Mei flew up out the chair with excitement.

****

Jing-Mei: He did it!! Dr. Vasquez, he did it. He squeezed my hand. He knows I'm here.

Dr. Vasquez grabbed his penlight and shined it in Malucci's eyes. Then he took a pin and stuck Dave's legs, feet and arms. Malucci still remained unresponsive except for his right arm. It twitched when Dr. Vasquez stuck it.

****

Dr. Vasquez: He still isn't responding to light and there's no sensation in either leg or his left arm. Don't get discouraged. This may take awhile but there are definite signs that he may be coming out of it.

Thinking for a moment, Jing-Mei gets an idea.

****

Jing-Mei: I know what will bring Dave around. Excuse me, Dr. Vasquez.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Sure.

Jing-Mei heads out of the ICU and down to the nursery.

Meanwhile, Vincenzio hangs up the phone and starts to smile in Rico and Frankie's direction.

****

Rico: What are so happy about, Boss man?

****

Vincenzio: The next part of my plan to destroy my fucking offspring is in motion, and this my friends may be the last part. 

Jing-Mei stops by the ER to let them know about Dave's progress.

****

Mark: Well, is there anything new about Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: As a matter a fact, there is. Dave squeezed my hand.

****

Kerry: Really! That's so good.

****

Peter: Are you sure it was voluntary or just another muscle spasm. 

****

Jing-Mei: No, Dave knew I was there. I asked him if he could hear me to squeeze my hand and he did. It was only a weak squeeze but nevertheless it was a squeeze. Dr. Vasquez says that Dave has no feeling in his left arm or below his waist and he isn't responding to light yet but it's happening. Let's not forget, Dave has some serious head and brain injuries and he's been in a coma for 7 months. He's not going to wake up and just get back on with his life. 

****

Elizabeth: It's good news anyway.

****

Jing-Mei: I thought maybe if I brought Antonio back up to Dave he would respond. He might bring his daddy the rest of the way back from wherever Dave is right now.

****

Abby: Could happen? You're going to get Antonio now.

****

Jing-Mei: No, Sophie has Antonio. 

****

Carter: Maybe Sophie had the same idea as you.

****

Jing-Mei: Probably. She wants to spend as much time with her new nephew as she can before she heads back to Italy.

****

Kerry: She's not staying here any longer.

****

Jing-Mei: No, she misses her husband and little girl, besides she's going to start treatment over there. Her insurance isn't any good here. I tried to talk her into staying because Dave needs her but she's a Malucci---you know how stubborn they are.

The others nod in agreement.

****

Elizabeth: Will she be coming back over?

****

Jing-Mei: Depending on how her treatments go. If she isn't too sick from the chemotherapy. She has to pick Rusty up and take him home when it's time. 

****

Mark: You've really gotten close to Dave's sister, haven't you Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, she's great. Then again so is her brother. She's just not as egotistical as Dave is.

Sophie walks up and joins the group.

****

Sophie: I heard you mention the word _egotistical,_ you must be talking about my brother. 

****

Jing-Mei: She knows her brother.

****

Sophie: Only too well. _(pause) _So what is going on here?

****

Jing-Mei: I was just telling everyone that Dr. Vasquez said Dave is in the process of coming out of his coma. He's not quite there yet but I had an idea what might push him the rest of the way out.

****

Sophie: What is it? If I can help in anyway, please let me know.

****

Jing-Mei: I figured that if I brought Antonio back up to Dave's room, Dave may sense his being there and respond. But since you already took Antonio back to the nursery, I wouldn't want to wake him. We can do it later.

****

Sophie: Well, whenever you're ready let me know. 

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe when Antonio wakes up for his next feeding, I'll take him up.

****

Sophie: Sounds great. Has Rusty gotten back from the zoo yet?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, he was so tired that the Petersons took him to their house for awhile.

****

Sophie: Okay. _(pause)_Jing-Mei, what did you mean when you said that I already took Antonio back to the nursery?

****

Jing-Mei: After his little walk that you took him on.

****

Sophie: I didn't take him on a walk. 

Jing-Mei got a very big lump in her throat and ran to the admit desk and picked up the phone. She called the nursery and spoke with the nurse.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, this is Dr. Chen. How is my baby doing?

****

Nurse: He's fine I guess. If something was wrong than Dr. Malucci's sister would have brought him back here by now.

Jing-Mei starts to shake and drops the phone on the floor. Everyone looks at her confused.

****

Kerry: What is it Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei_(in shock)_**: **The nurse said that Dave's sister still has the baby.

Everyone looks at each other as Jing-Mei starts screaming.

****

Jing-Mei_(hysterical)_**: **OH GOD EVERYONE! WHERE IS MY BABY!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	42. Something Good, Something Bad

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 42

****

Kerry: Alert security!!

****

Carter: I'll call Capt. Amos.

****

Mark: Jing-Mei, are you sure that's what the nurse said? That Dave's sister had the baby.

Jing-Mei frantically nods.

****

Mark: Alright, Abby take Jing-Mei into the lounge. I'll go up and check the nursery out.

Abby, Sophie and Jing-Mei sit in the lounge and await the police. Thirty minutes later and security enters the lounge.

****

Security: Dr. Chen, we have closed up the exits and everyone is being questioned. My men are searching the entire hospital.

Malik pokes his head in and tells them Capt. Amos is here. They head out to the admit desk as he heads into the lounge.

****

Capt. Amos: Why don't we talk in here?

****

Jing-Mei: What are you doing about my baby?

****

Capt. Amos: Calm down and tell me exactly what happened?

****

Jing-Mei_(fighting back the tears)_**: **It's simple. I went up to the nursery to get my baby and the nurse said that Dave's sister had him. I didn't think much of it because he is her nephew and she has a right to spend some time with him especially since she's going to be leaving for Italy soon.

****

Capt. Amos: And you didn't have the baby?

****

Sophie: No. I wouldn't take the baby without asking Jing-Mei first. 

****

Capt. Amos: Where were you at the time of the alleged kidnapping?

****

Sophie: I had to go to the pharmacy and fill a few prescriptions. It was going to be awhile so I took a walk outside, then came back and went to the chapel then I headed back to the pharmacy.

****

Capt. Amos: You did go for a walk. Isn't it possible you could have taken the baby with you and forgot?

****

Sophie: NO I DIDN'T! What do you think I am--crazy. I would certainly remember if I took my nephew with me. Instead of sitting around here, we should be out there looking for the baby.

Mark walked into the lounge with the nurse from the nursery.

****

Mark: Capt. Amos, this is Nurse Sanders. She was on duty at the time.

****

Capt. Amos: I'm Captain Amos. I'm investigating the alleged kidnapping. Do you mind answering a few questions?

****

Nurse Sanders: Not at all. Whatever I can do to help. I feel so responsible.

****

Capt. Amos: Just tell me what happened?

****

Nurse Sanders: Well, like Dr. Green said, I was on duty in the nursery just doing some paperwork and watching the babies when Dr. Malucci's sister came in and asked to take the baby for awhile.

****

Sophie: I swear I never went up there!

****

Capt. Amos: Just take it easy. Is this the young lady that picked up the baby?

Nurse Sanders studies her for a moment and a discouraging look comes over her face.

****

Nurse Sanders: She certainly looks like her, but the woman was a slight bit shorter than her and not as dark complexion. No, that definitely isn't her.

****

Jing-Mei: OH GOD!_(crying)_ Where is my baby!

****

Capt. Amos: Calm down, we will find him. Nurse Sanders, we will need a full description of the alleged kidnapper.

****

Nurse Sanders: Well as I said she was a tan skin complexion about 5' 2", long dark hair, maybe 115-120 lbs with an Italian accent and...

****

Capt. Amos: And...

****

Nurse Sanders: Now that I think about it, she asked where the Malucci baby was. I didn't realize it at the time but Dr. Malucci's sister was in the nursery enough to know where the baby was.

****

Capt. Amos: We need you to describe the baby, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: He's only 3 weeks old, he's very tiny. I think he's about 4 lbs. 3 oz. and just over 15 inches. He has dark skin but his face has Asian features. He's got lots of jet black hair and he's still ill. 

****

Capt. Amos: I'll get this description out to every police car in the city. We'll have him back.

****

Security: Dr. Chen, is there a possibility that the baby's father could be responsible?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it isn't. That's impossible.

****

Security: We still have to check it out and find out if he has an alibi.

****

Jing-Mei: The best alibi. For the past 7 months, the baby's father has been lying in the ICU of this very hospital in a deep coma. He doesn't even know the baby exists. I was still pregnant when he went into the coma. _(pause)_ Besides, Dave wouldn't do that.

****

Abby: We know.

****

Capt. Amos: That's a good point though. Dr. Chen, do you know anyone who would want your baby?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, like the people who kidnapped Dave. 

Everyone exits the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to call over to the Petersons and check on Rusty.

Jing-Mei uses the phone at the admit desk.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hello, Peterson residence.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, it's Jing-Mei. How is Rusty?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's fine. He just woke up and is playing with some of Grant's old race cars and watching Bugs Bunny on the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Please keep an eye on him and make sure his guard stays with him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's wrong, dear?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio is missing from the hospital.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh god! Have you called the police?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, they're here now and they got a description of the woman who took him. They put an APB out on both of them. I just wanted to make sure Rusty was safe.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't worry about Rusty. He can stay here as long as necessary. I'll be saying a prayer for you and holding good thoughts. I know you'll get him back.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. Please don't let Rusty leave with anyone except me or Sophie. If I need to send someone else to pick him up, I'll call first.

Jing-Mei hangs up and is instantly hugged by Sophie.

****

Sophie: Is Rusty ok?

****

Jing-Mei: He's fine. The Petersons' said he can stay as long as possible and they won't let him out of their site of leave with anyone except you or I.

****

Sophie: That's a relief.

The phone rings and Randi answers it.

****

Randi: Phone for you, Dr. Chen.

****

Carter: Do you think it's another one of those calls, Captain?

****

Capt. Amos: Take the call, Dr. Chen. Put it on speakerphone. I want to hear the voice.

Jing-Mei agrees and activates the speakerphone and talks to her caller.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Chen, here.

****

Frankie: _It's 5:30 pm. Do you know where your child is? _

****

Jing-Mei: YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE IS MY BABY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!

Frankie hangs up the phone without saying a word. Randi turns off the speakerphone and Capt. Amos orders a tap on the phone. Jing-Mei is hysterical and all the comfort she is getting from the others isn't helping.

****

Jing-Mei: Why are they doing this to us? What do they want from us? 

****

Carter: I'm not sure. I can't believe this started with an attempted kidnapping of me and it's progressed into this. I'm going to do whatever I can to get Antonio back for you, Deb.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you will, John. _(pause)_ Oh no. It's 5: 30.

****

Kerry: That's right. Why?

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio's next feeding was at 4:30. They took him before he was fed. He's hungry. My baby's out there and he's hungry.

****

Kerry: I'm sure whoever took him has baby supplies. They'll feed him.

****

Jing-Mei: But he finally let me breastfeed him. He may not take to the bottle or to formula. That's if he's still alive.

****

Mark: Don't you even think of that! They wouldn't dare hurt that little baby.

Later that day, Sophie went to the Petersons and picked up Rusty. She debated whether to tell him about Antonio. When she arrived back at the house, she went into the nursery and saw Jing-Mei sitting at the crib playing with the mobile. "Brahms's Lullaby" played from it. Sophie went over and comforted Jing-Mei when Rusty walked in. He didn't know what was going on but he saw the ladies upset and knew that he felt like that after his mama died. He knew something was definitely wrong and went over and hugged them too. When they looked down and saw Rusty crying, knowing he had no idea what was going on, they thought they needed to tell him after all he'd want to go visit his little brother in the hospital.

Over the next couple days, Jing-Mei held vigil at Dave's bedside. Dave continued to make small movements with his right hand and head. There was still no word on Antonio. Kerry and Luka entered Dave's room.

****

Kerry: Any improvement?

****

Jing-Mei: He's been moving around more but that's it.

****

Kerry: What about Antonio?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing.

The three doctors stepped outside Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **What is happening with my little baby? I want him back.

****

Luka: I know you do and I'm sure the police are doing everything they can to get him back. I know what it is like to lose a child. He'll be back.

****

Jing-Mei: That's what Carter said about Dave when he was kidnapped and look at the condition he was in. If the same people have Antonio that had Dave, I mean if they can take someone as big, strong and tough like Dave who can fight them off and do what they did to him, then what are they going to do to a little defensive baby?

****

Kerry: I admit the people who attacked Dave were sick monsters, but they can't---they just can't hurt a little baby. 

****

Jing-Mei: I know you mean well, but I'm not going to be happy until my family is together under one roof and healthy. As far as ever feeling safe again...well.

Kerry and Luka go back to work and Jing-Mei re-enters Dave's room. Over the next hours the ER staff take turns relieving Jing-Mei who refuses to leave Dave's side. On day four of Antonio's kidnapping, while several of the ER staff are up visiting with Dave, something happens that makes their day, especially Jing-Mei's. Dave's eyes open up.

****

Abby: Hey, welcome back brown eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Dave! Can you hear me!

The doctors check his vitals as the on-duty nurse pages Dr. Vasquez. A few minutes later, Dr. Vasquez enters. The doctors fill him in on Dave's stats. Dave's eyes are wandering around the room, squinting at everyone. The look of total confusion comes over his face. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: Dave, Dave look at me.

Dave's eyes continue to roam the room, paying no attention to his neurologist.

****

Kerry: What do you think is wrong with him?

****

Dr. Vasquez: It could be a lot of things. He's obviously disoriented, with good reason. 

Dr. Vasquez slams his hands together over Dave's left ear and then his right. Dave jumps.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he can hear. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: Just how well we won't know until we run an audiograph test.

Dr. Vasquez points his penlight in Dave's barely opened eyes. Dave squints at the light and turns his head away.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Jing-Mei, hold his hand. _(pause)_Dave, Dave look at me.

Dave continues to look around but totally oblivious of his co-workers presence. Then Dave pulls his hand away from Jing-Mei's grasp and points to the ventilator tube.

****

Dr. Vasquez: We can't take the tube out yet. Listen to me, I need for you try something for me. If you can hear me, I want you to blink your eyes. Can you do that for me?

A minute goes by and Dave's eyes blink.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Okay, now I'm going to ask you a few questions, blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?

Another minute and Dave blinks once. (yes)

****

Dr. Vasquez: Alright, we're on our way. _(to Dave)_ Do you know who you are?

Dave thinks and blinks twice. (no)

****

Dr. Vasquez: Okay, do you know where you are?

Dave thinks and again blinks twice. (no)

****

Dr. Vasquez: That's okay. Alright, I need you to look around at the people in the room and tell me if you recognize any of them.

Dave concentrates and squints at them but he blinks twice.(no)

****

Carter: He doesn't know who we are?

****

Dr. Vasquez: That's okay. I warned you his memory was going to be messed up. As doctors, you know, amnesia is common with a brain and head injury. It's going to take some time.

****

Jing-Mei: Time. Like everything else.

Dave's eyes shut and stay closed, Sophie notices.

****

Sophie: Dave! Dave! What happened?

****

Dr. Vasquez: He's okay. He's just sleeping. He's very tired. He'll probably sleep for awhile.

Sophie holds his hand and bends down close to him.

****

Sophie: Sleep big brother. We will be here when you wake up.

She kisses him on the head as they leave the room, Dave tries to cough. Dr. Vasquez sends a nurse in to suction him.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I'm going to order another set of tests. I'll let you know.

Jing-Mei and Sophie insist on staying but the others convince them to come downstairs while Dr. Vasquez runs the tests. They agree only on the condition that he calls as soon as he knows anything. 

Vincenzio orders Rico to call Fila. He does and hands the phone to Vincenzio.

****

Vincenzio: Did you do it?

****

Fila: Yes, just like you ask.

****

Vincenzio: Perfect. You will be rewarded nicely. _(hangs up)_

****

Rico: So what's next, Boss man?

****

Vincenzio: I haven't decided yet. IF and that's a strong IF my mother-fucking kid is still alive, I'll take care of him myself.

Up in the ICU, the nurse starts to suction Dave when the orderlies come in to transport him for an MRI. 

****

Nurse: I'm just about done here then you can move him.

****

Orderly #1: Sure, just say the word.

****

Nurse: Be careful with him, he's been through enough.

****

Orderly #2: Tell me about it. First, he gets attacked and then his newborn gets snatched by the same people who put him here.

****

Nurse: I'm done. He's ready to go....

Dave's machines start beeping uncontrollably and she runs to get Dr. Vasquez.

In the ER, the news spreads about Dave's improvement. People, who before wouldn't have given Dave the time of day, were happy. They've gained a new respect for the doctor after everything that's happened to him.

****

Haleh: You know everyone, it probably won't be long before Dr. Malucci is back to being his arrogant, childish self.

****

Kerry_(sarcastically and rolling her eyes)_**: **Yeah, I can hardly wait.

****

Malik: We bet.

****

Kerry: No, really I missed being doused with buckets of water, or sitting on a whoopy cushion, or having cans tied to my cane. I'm kind of looking forward to having him back. Chasing you guys around isn't nearly as much fun as it is chasing after Malucci. 

****

Mark: I'll admit it. He did keep things exciting here. You never knew what he would do or say next.

****

Carter: Yeah, you remember the hal...Deb, LOOK!!

Carter points at the door of the ER and everyone's eyes follow as two policemen walk in holding a crying, baby Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio! OH GOD, MY LITTLE BABY!!

****

Kerry: Where did you find him?

****

Officer: We got an anonymous tip that he was inside the St. Hope Church. We entered and found him laying in a baby carrier on a pew.

Cleo took the baby and accessed his condition.

****

Jing-Mei: Check him out for everything. I want to make sure he is completely healthy when I take him up to see his daddy, now that Dave is awake and can really appreciate these visits more.

After a few moments, Cleo exited the exam room holding the baby.

****

Cleo: Except for some exposure, looks like he's fine.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure.

****

Cleo: I took some blood and sent it to the lab and I want to run some x-rays but there doesn't seem to be anything broken. His heart sounds great and he's breathing alright; a little wheezing but I'm sure that's because of the exposure.

****

Randi: Dr. Chen, phone for you.

Jing-Mei shakes as she takes the phone from Randi.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Chen, here. _(pause)_ Oh god.

She drops the phone again as everyone stares.

****

Kerry: Was it that man calling you again?

****

Jing-Mei_(gulps as she tries to catch her breath and speak)_**: **No, that was the ICU. Dave's had another heart attack.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	43. Meeting The Petersons

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 43

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei: I've got to go upstairs and see him. Excuse me.

As Cleo continue to examine Antonio, Jing-Mei runs up to the ICU to check on Dave. She enters Dave's room to find Dr. Vasquez talking with his nurse and orderlies.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! What happened?

****

Dr. Vasquez: That's what I'm trying to find out.

Jing-Mei goes over to Dave's bed and finds him asleep.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, squeeze my hand. _(pause)_Please Dave.

****

Dr. Vasquez: He's critical still but stable. 

****

Jing-Mei: They said he had a heart attack.

****

Dr. Vasquez: He did. It was a mild one, but nevertheless, a heart attack. I've increased his isosorbide and the dosage on his nitropatch. I've also given him some valium to help him sleep.

****

Jing-Mei: He was fine a little while ago and then...

****

Dr. Vasquez: I think the nurse and orderlies could explain that.

****

Nurse: We're sorry Dr. Chen. We were kinda talking about your son's _(whispering)_ abduction.

****

Orderly: We didn't know he could hear us or understood what we were saying.

****

Dr. Vasquez: And they know better to discuss anything in front of a patient. Conscious or not. I promise you Jing-Mei, they will be reprimanded for this._(pause)_ You are excused. Sign out and consider yourselves on a month's suspension without pay.

****

Jing-Mei: That's a little harsh, isn't it.

****

Dr. Vasquez: They broke a cardinal hospital rule and they put a patient in danger. They are lucky if I don't go to Dr. Romano with this.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he's still blowing cowpies at the nursery staff for allowing a stranger to walk in and just take my baby out. _(pause)_ Come to think of it, maybe it's not long enough. Dave use to get a month's suspension for less damage. Anyway, Dave is fine and although I'm not happy about what they did to him I have something to tell him that will make him feel better.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Good news I assume.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good news. The cops found Antonio.

****

Dr. Vasquez: That's great! I am so happy for you.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. Can I tell Dave?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Sure. I don't know if he'll hear you but go ahead.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait. What about the tests you were going to run on Dave? The MRI.

****

Dr. Vasquez: They can wait.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no they can't. My news can though. Besides, I want Dave conscious when I tell him about our son. Fully conscious.

Jing-Mei heads over to the phone and calls the Petersons. They agree to bring Rusty to the hospital. She heads down to the ER to check on Antonio. She enters the exam room where Cleo is examining the baby. The ER is rather busy with victims of a two alarm fire.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he?

****

Cleo: Well, I got the results of his blood work back and everything is negative. As I said he's fine...except the wheezing I heard.

****

Jing-Mei: You said that was probably from exposure.

****

Cleo: I think that has something to do with it, but Antonio's breathing is probably also compromised with the fact that he has asthma.

****

Jing-Mei: Asthma? Why didn't they know about this before?

****

Cleo: Antonio just came off a ventilator a short time ago and until his abduction he's never been out of a sterile environment to be exposed to allergens that would set it off. _(pause)_Don't worry, Jing-Mei. Asthma isn't so bad. It's treatable with meds and as a doctor, you have an advantage over most of the parents. You can monitor his breathing more closely and know what to look for to prevent an attack or do if an attack occurs. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave will too when he gets better.

****

Cleo_(doubtful but agreeing)_**: **Right. Anyway, Antonio is young. Very young, there still the possibility that he could outgrow it. It happens.

****

Jing-Mei: Did you examine him completely?

Cleo looks at her not quite knowing what she means.

****

Jing-Mei: Was he...touched? Did they hurt him there?

****

Cleo: Oh. No, no he wasn't sexually abused.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god! Oh thank god.

Jing-Mei and Cleo head out into the now slightly busy ER. They are approached by Kerry, Carter, Abby and Capt. Amos.

****

Cleo: If you want to talk, I'll take Antonio back up to the nursery.

****

Jing-Mei: But I have to feed him.

****

Cleo: He was probably already fed but I'll have them give him a bottle upstairs. Go ahead and talk, I got him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Cleo. Captain please, could you have...

****

Capt. Amos: Say no more. Officer, will you accompany the doctor to the nursery and stay there. No one gets near this baby except the young doctor you see in front of you. I'm sure Dr...a... Finch can show you the baby's other doctors and nurses. Make it clear, if they have to separate this baby from the rest to keep him safe then so be it, but I only want a small limited amount of people to access to him. Got it.

The officer obeys and follows Cleo and Antonio upstairs to the nursery.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to leave him.

****

Kerry: He'll be fine this time. How's Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Critical but stable. Dr. Vasquez said it was only a mild heart attack. He increased Dave's heart medicine.

****

Carter: Did he say what caused it?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, a couple of orderlies and a nurse were talking about the baby's kidnapping in his room and he must have overheard them. By the way, did your men find anything that might lead us to Dave and Antonio's kidnappers.

****

Capt. Amos: Not yet but they're still looking. The baby is okay?

****

Jing-Mei: He's fine. 

****

Abby: If they didn't hurt Antonio then what was the point of taking him in the first place?

****

Capt. Amos: Good question. I think it was just a scare tactic. 

****

Jing-Mei: It worked.

****

Capt. Amos: What I mean is they took the baby just to show you that they can get to him anytime they want and to beware.

****

Jing-Mei: They may come after him again?

****

Capt. Amos: They can try but this time it's not going to be so easy. We'll have you, Dr. Malucci, his sister and both sons under 24 hour guard. Nobody is going to get to any of you. Promise.

Rusty and the Petersons come in the ER doors.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. Hey, Rusty.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We are so glad to hear you got that little angel back.

****

Jing-Mei: So am I. Rusty, do you want to go visit your papa?

Rusty's guard translates and Rusty nods. The Petersons accompany Jing-Mei and Rusty to Dave's room. They run into Sophie getting into their elevator.

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie, I was wondering what happened to you.

****

Sophie: Sorry, I just left the ER. But I forgot that I had an appointment with my oncologist. **_Hello Rusty, sweetheart._**

Rusty: _Hi, Aunt Sophie._

Sophie_(to the Petersons)_**: **Thank you so much for keeping him. I hope he hasn't been too much trouble.

****

Mr. Peterson: Not at all. He's great. 

****

Sophie: Are you going up to Davey's room now? He's okay, right.

****

Jing-Mei: His heart attack was mild but we have to be even more careful around him. He's very delicate.

The group enters Dave's room and quietly approach his bed. Rusty takes one look at him and bursts into tears.

****

Sophie: _Rusty, baby, what's the matter?_

Rusty_(pointing at Dave)_**: _Mummy, mummy._**

Sophie: _Come here baby. It's okay. That's not a mummy. That's a daddy. That's your papa. He had surgery. Remember, we had a talk about that. Go ahead, go say hello to your papa. _

Rusty cautiously approaches Dave's bed and stares at him.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened? What was wrong with him?

****

Sophie: He's okay. He was just scared by Davey's facial bandages. He thought he was a mummy.

Rusty calmed down now, starts gabbing to an asleep Dave. Jing-Mei takes Rusty's hand and places it in Dave's right hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, if you can understand me please squeeze.

Dave squeezes and Rusty's face lights up. Then Dave opens his eyes up and looks around. 

****

Rusty: _Papa, papa!!_

Dave locks and narrows his eyes on Jing-Mei and the little boy.

****

Sophie: What's wrong with him? Why is he squinting?

****

Jing-Mei: His vision is still blurred. He hasn't learn how to focus his eyes yet. He can't see clearly.

****

Sophie: Will it get better?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe. Time will tell. _(pause)_Dave, there's some people I'd like you to meet. These are the Petersons. They're very good friends and it's because of them that you are still here. I'll explain that to you later and this little guy here is Rusty.

Dave blinks in response.

****

Rusty:_ Talk papa. Papa._

Sophie: _He can't speak now but he will._

Sophie tells them what they Rusty said and Jing-Mei tries to explain it to him while Sophie translates.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, your daddy can't talk but if you want to ask him a question he can answer yes or no.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Really? How?

****

Jing-Mei: We've worked out this code. Dave blinks once for yes and twice for no. It works. He understands. _(pause)_Dave, this is Rusty---your son.

As soon as Dave hears that he pulls his hand away and tries to back away from the little boy. His eyes show his immense fear. He is obviously upset by that comment. His heart monitor starts beeping uncontrollably and he starts hyperventilating. The nurse on duty runs in to see the problem.

****

Jing-Mei: Calm down, Dave. It's alright. Calm down.

Rusty panics and runs to the other side of the room crying, Sophie goes after him.

****

Rusty: _I hurt papa. I hurt papa. He don't like me._

Sophie: _No you didn't and your papa don't hate you. Come here baby._

Jing-Mei: He's alright nurse. He's just a little upset. He's fine. 

****

Nurse: You are going to have to leave now.

Everyone exits the room and heads to the nursery to visit with Antonio. Jing-Mei clears the Petersons, Rusty and Sophie's visit with the guard on duty. Jing-Mei picks Antonio up and he smiles and coos at her.

****

Jing-Mei: I think he knows me, now.

****

Mr. Peterson: He certainly does. He's a cutie. May I? _(holding his hands out)_

Jing-Mei hands Antonio to Mr. Peterson and walks over to the nurse.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to be here for Antonio's next feeding but I am so tired that just in case I'm not I still want him to have my breastmilk. Is it okay if I use the pump?

****

Nurse: Sure.

The nurse shows Jing-Mei over to pump while the others visit with the baby. After 30 minutes, Jing-Mei walks back over to the baby and kisses him on his head.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so tired. I think I'm ready to go home to bed for awhile but I don't want to leave Antonio.

****

Sophie: Go ahead, I'll sit with him for awhile.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure? I don't want to impose.

****

Sophie: Nonsense, you wouldn't be. He's my nephew and I want to spend as much time with him as I can after all I'll be leaving in 2 days. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think we'll be going too. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for everything you've done. _(hugging the Petersons)_

The Petersons leave and wave goodbye to the baby, Rusty and Sophie.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, if you insist on staying. But make sure no one else gets near him and that his guard stays with him and yours too.

****

Sophie: Okay, I will and would you take Rusty home with you?

Jing-Mei nods as Sophie tells Rusty to go with Jing-Mei. Rusty kisses his baby brother on the head and says goodbye to him. Both Rusty and Jing-Mei yawn and Jing-Mei puts down her purse and picks up a weary Rusty to carry him. They leave quietly as Sophie rocks Antonio to sleep.

****

Sophie: You know Antonio, you have a very special mommy, daddy and big brother. You remind me so much of all of them, little guy. We were so worried about you. I don't know what we would have done if anything were to happen to you.

Antonio starts to cry so Sophie gets up and starts walking and bouncing with him when she sees Jing-Mei's purse on the floor. She picks it up and continues to bounce Antonio to calm him down and help him sleep.

****

Sophie: I'll just hold the purse until I get home.

Down in the ER, Jing-Mei stops at the desk and gives them the latest on Dave's condition.

****

Mark: Has Dave seen Antonio yet?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not yet. I'll bring him in tomorrow. I want to get them two together soon. _(pause)_ Rusty, you're getting heavy.

She puts Rusty down and he starts rubbing his eyes obviously tired.

****

Capt. Amos: I heard that Dr. Malucci is finally conscious.

****

Jing-Mei: You're still here, captain?

****

Capt. Amos: Yeah, I still had a little business to attend to. Do you think it would be possible to talk to him? Maybe he can answer a few questions.

****

Jing-Mei: No that wouldn't be possible. For starters, he just came out of a 7-month coma and is barely conscious. Besides, his jaw is still wired shut and he has a ventilator tube taped in his mouth. He's very frail. I don't want to get him upset with his heart condition. He's already had two attacks.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, but you will let me know when I can have a chat with him.

****

Kerry: Sure.

****

Jing-Mei: If you'll excuse us, I have to get this little guy home to bed. Goodnight everyone.

Jing-Mei, Rusty and their guards leave the ER while the others discuss Dave.

****

Abby: I think I'll go up and visit Dave later.

****

Luka: I didn't know you liked Dave, Abby.

****

Abby: Well, he's alright. A little immature but he's okay.

****

Haleh: I guess after what happened to him, all of us are seeing Dr. Dave in a whole new light.

****

Kerry: I hope this has cured him of his practical jokes, so when he comes back to work here it'll be as a doctor.

****

Mark: IF he's able to be a doctor again.

****

Abby: He will. I believe that. He's going to come back to us. Maybe not anytime soon but...

Then the ER heard a loud explosion outside causing some of their windows to break and the hospital to shake. The ER was stunned for a moment. Carter runs to the door.

****

Carter: DEB!!!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	44. Rusty

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 44

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei comes running back in and bangs into Luka.

****

Jing-Mei: Get a gurney!

****

Luka: Are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I'm fine. It's Rusty. He's outside with one of the guards. He's not moving.

Carter, Malik and Mark head out to the parking lot with a gurney to get Rusty while the others exit the ER to search for other victims. The parking lot is engulfed in flames and filled with smoke. The fire engines can be heard in the back ground. Rusty is taken into a trauma room. Jing-Mei tries to enter but Haleh holds her back.

****

Haleh: Let them do their job.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to help.

Capt. Amos walks up to Jing-Mei and Haleh.

****

Capt. Amos: I have my men outside questioning anyone who was in the vicinity at the time that might have seen something out of the norm. Let's talk.

Haleh leaves Jing-Mei in Capt. Amos' hands while she helps the victims.

****

Capt. Amos: So what happened?

****

Jing-Mei: We were going to my car, Rusty ran ahead of me, when I realized I left my purse up in the nursery. I called Rusty back and as we started back to the hospital the car blew up. I went down on the ground and I guess I was dazed for a moment or so but I turned around to see what happened and I saw Rusty on the ground unconscious. His guard was getting up off the ground and I did a quick assessment on Rusty and when he didn't answer when I called his name, I told the guard to stay with him while I get help.

****

Capt. Amos: Did you see anything suspicious?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I didn't notice. I have to see how Rusty is. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei heads to the trauma room where Rusty is.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he?

****

Mark: He's still unconscious but his vitals are good. He's got a deep laceration to the back of his head that needs to be stitched and we're taking him down to have a CAT scan. You can come if you want.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll meet you there. I have to tell Sophie.

Jing-Mei heads up to the nursery to find Sophie. Sophie is standing by the window still holding Antonio and watching what is happening outside.

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie!

****

Sophie: What happened outside? It looks like the end of the world out there.

****

Jing-Mei: That's what I came to tell you. _(carefully removing Antonio from her arms and laying him back in his crib)._ Sit down Sophie.

****

Sophie: What's wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: We were going to my car and I noticed that I didn't have my purse...

****

Sophie: You left it here. I was going to bring it to you at home._(handing her the purse)_Where's Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie, he's been hurt.

****

Sophie: What!!

****

Jing-Mei: He's down having a CAT scan done. He's unconscious but stable. I came up to get you and take you down there.

Jing-Mei and a shaken Sophie head down to CAT scan. They enter the observation room outside and watch along with Abby who accompanied Rusty down.

****

Jing-Mei: If anything happens to that little boy, I will never forgive myself.

****

Sophie: It's not your fault. It's whoever is doing this to us.

****

Jing-Mei: First Dave, then Jada, then Antonio and now Rusty. Who's going to be next?

****

Abby: They better find the son-of-a-bitch who is behind this and let him fry.

Carter exits the CAT scan.

****

Carter: We should have the results soon. We're taking Rusty back upstairs now so I can suture his head.

****

Sophie: What exactly happened?

****

Carter: The best that I can figure is that a piece of the car must have hit him in the head during the explosion.

****

Sophie: Is he going to be alright?

****

Carter: We'll know more when we get the results of his CAT scan back.

The foursome ride up with Rusty in the elevator and Carter prepares to stitch his head. After about 30 minutes, a nurse comes into Rusty's room and hands Carter the results of the CAT scan. Carter exits the room and confronts the still upset ladies.

****

Carter: Well, we have the results.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he?

****

Carter: The scan is negative. No brain injury.

Both Jing-Mei and Sophie breathe a sigh of relief.

****

Carter: His pupils are dilated and he's still unconscious.

****

Sophie: What does that mean?

****

Jing-Mei: He probably has a bad concussion is all.

****

Sophie: That's not serious?

****

Carter: Well, the longer Rusty is out the greater the chance that a delayed brain injury could be found.

****

Sophie: You mean he could have brain damage.

****

Carter: He could...

****

Jing-Mei_(interrupting)_**:** Uh, he means that Rusty is going to just fine. Don't you John? _(giving him a death stare)_

****

Carter: Yeah, right.

****

Sophie: I want to see him, can I?

****

Carter: Sure, he's right in there.

Sophie enters Rusty's room as Jing-Mei hangs back with Carter.

****

Carter: Do you think it's wise to get her hopes up? We both know that there could be complications with a concussion.

****

Jing-Mei: She has too much on her plate to handle now. If there is any complications with Rusty, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Carter starts drifting into thought when Jing-Me brings him back.

****

Jing-Mei: John, John! Are you alright?

****

Carter: I can't help but think that I was the original target and now whoever is responsible for all of this is coming after Dave and his family. What if I am still the target? What if the bastard behind this still wants me but is going through Dave to get to me?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know who is doing this or why. I just wish that Capt. Amos would find them so we can go back to living a normal life. All I want to do is bring my baby and Dave home and take care of them. I'm sick of having guards follow us around everywhere we go and constantly looking over our shoulders and the phone calls are the worse.

Carter and Jing-Mei give each other a comforting hug. Then Carter goes back to work and Jing-Mei heads into Rusty's room.

Inside, Jing-Mei sees Sophie by an unconscious Rusty's bed holding his hand and crying. She remembers all the time she was sitting next to Dave's bed in the same position. 

****

Jing-Mei_(thinking to herself)_**: **God, this can't be like it was with Dave. Rusty can't be out for as long as his dad was.

She then walks over to Sophie as Sophie is talking to Rusty in Italian.

****

Jing-Mei: He looks so much like his father, especially now.

****

Sophie: Tell me the truth. It's bad, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe not. He's young and healthy and children are very resilient. You would be surprised. He's going to fine.

Sophie fell asleep with her head on Rusty's bed while Jing-Mei slept in the chair nearby. At about 3:00 in the morning, Sophie felt someone reaching for her hand. The movement woke her. She jumped up and saw Rusty's eyes opening.

****

Sophie: _Rusty! Rusty, sweetheart!_

Jing-Mei: I'll get the doctor.

****

Rusty: **_Aunt Sophie, my head._**

Sophie: _I know baby. You had a little accident. Do you know where you are?_

Rusty: _Mama Jing's. _

Sophie: _No baby. You're in the hospital._

Jing-Mei comes in with Rusty's doctor. The doctor looked at Rusty then shown a light in his eyes. Rusty squinted and start turning away from the light. The doctor instructed Sophie to tell Rusty to follow the light with his eyes. Sophie translated.

Rusty followed the light as he was told. The doctor did a few other tests and pulled Sophie and Jing-Mei to the side.

****

Sophie: Is everything okay?

****

Doctor: Yes, it seems like he's going to be just fine. We do want to keep him a day or so for observation and run another CAT scan on him and if everything turns out you can take him home tomorrow. 

****

Sophie: What should we look for?

****

Doctor: He's probably going to be very tired for awhile. He may have some nausea and dizziness. Don't panic, it's normal. 

****

Rusty: _Aunt Sophie, Mama Jing. Don't leave me. Stay._

Sophie: Rusty wants to know if we can stay. He's a little scared.

****

Doctor: Sure, Jing-Mei just keep doing neuro checks on him every hour or so.

****

Jing-Mei: You got it.

Sophie sits by Rusty's bed and holds his hand. Jing-Mei settles back down in her chair and tries to get a little sleep.

****

Rusty: _Head hurt. Head hurt._

Sophie: Doctor, is there something we can give him for his headache.

****

Doctor: I'll send the nurse in with some acetaminophen. That should help.

Rusty lifts his hand to his head and feels the roughness of the new texture.

****

Rusty: _What's this. My head._

Sophie:_ You cut your head so the doctors had to bandage it. _

Rusty: _Just like papa's?_

Sophie: _Yeah, Rusty. Just like papa's._

Just like clockwork, Jing-Mei did the neuro checks on Rusty and he was responding fine to them. Sophie fell back to sleep with her head on Rusty's stomach as Jing-Mei slipped out of the room and down to the nursery in time for Antonio's feeding.

Later that day, the orderlies came in and took Rusty down to CAT scan. Sophie went up to sit with Dave. She entered his room. He was asleep and she sat by his bed and held his hand.

****

Sophie: Dave, how are you feeling? Jing-Mei told me about your second heart attack and what brought it on. As furious as I am at that nurse and orderlies, I am just grateful that you are okay.

Dave opened his eyes and started roaming the room with his eyes. He didn't seem to notice Sophie sitting next to him until he turned his head and was looking directly at her. His machines started beeping and a look of terror came over both their faces. Dr. Vasquez, Kerry and Jing-Mei who were standing outside Dave's room came running in.

****

Kerry: What happened?

****

Sophie: I don't know. I was just talking to Dave and his machines started going crazy.

The doctors came over to Dave's bed and Jing-Me noticed the terrified look on Dave's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, Dave it's alright, sweetheart.

The more the doctors and Sophie stood around him, the more his machines would beep and the more terrified Dave looked. He tried to pull away but with limited movement he wasn't getting far.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Dave, calm down. This is your sister and your girlfriend. Don't you recognize them.

Dave blinked twice. (no) Sophie continued to stroke his sweat-covered head as he tried to pull away. He wanted to speak but with the ventilator tube still in his mouth that was impossible.

****

Sophie: What's wrong with him? 

****

Dr. Vasquez: It's his memory loss. He doesn't remember you.

****

Jing-mei: It's more than that. He looks scared to death of us. He's tachycardia. _(to Dave)_ Dave, you can't get upset. You have to settle down. Relax baby.

Dave continued to look scared as he tried to pull away from his visitors. Dr. Vasquez filled a syringe with a mild tranquilizer and injected Dave.

****

Dr. Vasquez: This should calm him down.

****

Sophie: Did you have to do that?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Sorry, but we couldn't risk him having another heart attack. He hasn't recovered from the last one.

The tranquilizer took effect almost immediately. Dr. Vasquez picked up the phone while Sophie, Jing-Mei and Kerry tried to comfort a groggy Dave.

Dr. Vasquez walked over to Dave's bed and spoke with the women.

****

Dr. Vasquez: When the tranquilizer wears off, I've arranged for several specialists to come up and examine Dave.

****

Sophie: What kind of specialists?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Ophthalmologist, audiologist, orthopedic. I think it's about time we knew just how well Dave can see, hear and his ability to move. There's also some other tests I think I want to run on him myself. We need to know what we are dealing with here. We have to access the degree of brain damage he suffered.

****

Sophie: Alright, but will you have the results by the end of the day? I leave for Italy tomorrow and I want to know exactly what is going on with my brother before I go.

****

Dr. Vasquez: We'll do the best we can, but we don't want to rush this. We need these results to be as accurate as possible.

While the doctors ran the needed tests on Dave, Jing-Mei went down to the nursery and sat with Antonio. Jing-Mei had just finished given him a bath and a treatment for his asthma when Sophie came back from checking on Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: How is he?

****

Sophie: The doctor said his CAT scan results were still negative. We can take him home in the morning, barring any complications.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't even think that. We have had enough complications to last our lifetimes.

****

Sophie: Tell me about it. The doctor said that he needs to be watched for next couple of days for any signs of serious damage.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. I won't let anything else happen to Dave or his sons. Please try not to worry. You just take care of yourself when you get back there and keep in touch. I want to know everything that is going on so I can fill Dave and Rusty in on it.

****

Sophie: Of course. It's the least I can do since you're taking care of Rusty for me.

__

(looking down at a sleeping Antonio) How's he doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Sleeping soundly. He's still a little wheezy. Dr. Evans has set me up with an appointment with a pulmonologist in the hospital. He's going to put Antonio on a strict regimen to help control his asthma. 

****

Sophie: Only in our screwed up family.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Sophie: Don't take offense to that, Jing-Mei. It's just only in our family would Dave and both his sons wind up in the same hospital at the same time with similar injuries. Both Dave and Antonio have breathing problems and both Dave and Rusty have head injuries. 

****

Jing-Mei: Like father, like sons. 

Jing-Mei kisses Antonio and then places him back into his crib. She and Sophie head up to ICU to see if there's any news on Dave. They wait outside Dave's room for the doctors to come out. Mark, Carter and Kerry arrive. They watch as the audiologist removes the headphones from Dave's ears. Now, the ophthalmologist walks over to Dave's bed.

****

Carter: Kerry said that Dr. Vasquez is running more tests on Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, they're still in there. 

****

Sophie: Been in there for so long. I don't like that.

****

Mark: I'm sure that they are just being extra careful examining Dave so they don't miss anything.

****

Kerry: Yeah, they're just being thorough.

Dr. Vasquez and several other doctors exit Dave's room.

****

Dr. Vasquez: We've finished our assessment on Dr. Malucci.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	45. Sophie Leaves

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 45

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei: Well, how is he? What's wrong with Dave?

****

Ophthalmologist: I dilated his eyes and looked behind them and at his latest CAT scans and MRI. There seems to be extreme pressure and swelling around the optic nerve causing him to lose his total peripheral vision.

****

Sophie: He's blind?

****

Ophthalmologist: No. No he's not. He has some of his vision. He's just not able to focus his eyes yet. It's normal after coming out of a coma. Everything is still very blurry for him but in time that should clear up. I'm also sure that a lot of the blurriness is caused by his scratched corneas from the blindfold. 

****

Kerry: And the problem with his peripheral vision will clear up too.

****

Ophthalmologist: That's hard to say. Right now, Dave can't see anything outside either side of his eyes. He can only see things directly in front of him. 

****

Carter: Is there anything that can be done?

****

Ophthalmologist: Once Dave regains his strength, we could probably try to reduce the swelling of the optic nerve and relieve the pressure. But there is a risk.

****

Sophie: You could do more damage than good, in other words. Like make Dave lose his sight completely, right.

****

Ophthalmologist: Yes.

****

Jing-Mei: What else should we know about his condition?

****

Audiologist: His decibel level is extremely low.

****

Sophie: What does that mean?

****

Audiologist: He's extremely sensitive to high frequencies like whistles, horns, bells and especially sirens.

****

Carter: Sirens. That's going to be problem working in a hospital.

****

Audiologist: In Dave's condition, I don't think we have to worry about him working in the hospital for quite awhile.

****

Jing-Mei: What can be done about that?

****

Audiologist: We can try earplugs.

****

Kerry: Won't they decrease his hearing ability?

****

Audiologist: Yes. He will still be able to hear. Not as well, but the earplugs will filter out the loud, harsh sounds that will hurt his ears. When you speak to him, you'll just have to raise your voice a little more.

****

Jing-Mei: Can he move at all?

****

Orthopedist: He has some movement in his right hand and arm but none in his left arm or either leg. There's a lot of nerve and tissue damage throughout his body. With physical therapy, there's the possibility in time he can regain the use of his limbs. But as far as walking again, that may take more time. His spinal injuries, the swelling around his cord and the new rod that I implanted against his spine along with the fractures to most of his leg bones may make walking extremely difficult if not impossible.

****

Sophie: Dave could wind up permanently confined to a wheelchair, couldn't he?

****

Orthopedist: Maybe. But as I said, let's just see how he does with his physical therapy.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Basically everyone, what we're saying is that in most ways, Dave is starting from scratch. He's like a newborn baby. He has to relearn how to do everything. 

****

Carter: Everything?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Talking, reading, writing, feeding himself.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope I have the energy after looking after a real newborn. _(pause)_I'll find the strength. I have to because Dave needs me. 

****

Kerry: I'm sure he'll have plenty of volunteers to help out.

****

Carter: You know you can count on me. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: As soon as Dave is coherent, you may want to try to help him to start recognizing different people and objects. Test his memory. It may come back to him and may not.

****

Jing-Mei: If it does come back, will he remember _everything?_

****

Dr. Vasquez: Maybe not everything but most things.

****

Sophie: Doctor, Dave looked scared to death in there. I know he doesn't remember us or understand what's happened to him but he was absolutely terrified. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: I think Dave's going to need a psyche consult as soon as possible. We can help Dave physically but he needs help mentally as well.

****

Sophie: Davey isn't crazy. He doesn't need to talk to a shrink

****

Dr. Vasquez: You don't have to be crazy to talk with a psychiatrist. They just help us figure out our feelings and how to cope with them. Dave has a feeling that something is very wrong with him but he doesn't know what it is. One thing's for sure he doesn't like to be touched and that simply won't do. We need to touch him in order to help him with physical therapy.

****

Jing-Mei: So where do we go from here?

****

Dr. Vasquez: We continue to monitor his condition and work on controlling the dosage of his meds and when he's ready we get a psychiatrist involved. This is going to take some time. He's been through a lot. We just have to take it one step at a time.

****

Sophie: Understood.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Dave's going to need more surgery. 

****

Jing-Mei: That's what Dr. Mercede said.

****

Dr. Vasquez: He still has the shunts in place. There's still massive swelling around his brain and spinal cord. When the swelling subsides, then we can remove them and check for further damage.

****

Orthopedist: Once his leg braces are removed, then I can check to see how well the bones and tendons have mended. He may need more pins and plates in his legs and he may not, or he may need the legs broken again if the bones aren't setting properly.

****

Ophthalmologist: I've put some steroid drops in Dave's eyes. That should help with the blurriness, prevent infection and heal the scratch corneas. As far as his peripheral vision, we have wait and see if swelling and pressure on the optic nerve goes away itself. Operating on Dave's eyes is our last resort.

****

Audiologist: The less loud sounds around Dave the better. Keeping high frequencies away from him is not only to keep from hurting Dave's ears but it's to prevent further and permanent injury to his inner and middle ears, cochlear, eardrum, anvil etc. Loud sounds could actually rupture any and all of those parts of his ears causing permanent hearing loss and total deafness.

****

Jing-Mei: Doctors, I think I speak for Sophie when I say we want to do whatever it takes to help Dave. Please just tell us what that is.

****

Dr. Vasquez: For starters, you could take Dave's hands, being very careful of the IV'S and move them about in the air in sort of a circular motion. That will help build his muscles and strengthen his arms.

****

Sophie: Won't be easy since Dave won't let us touch him.

****

Dr. Vasquez: You have to get him to let you touch him. 

****

Kerry: How?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Talk to him. Read to him. Whatever it takes to gain his trust. That's the only way you are going to get through to him. The more he's around you and the more familiar he is with you, the more comfortable he's going to start to feel and the quicker he'll respond to you and open up.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I guess I should get started right away. Is that okay?

****

Dr. Vasquez: The sooner the better.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei and Sophie, we have to get back to work but if you need help in any way don't hesitate to ask. Despite popular belief, I like Dave and I want him to get better.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Kerry.

Sophie and Jing-Mei go into Dave's room while the others go back to work. As per Dr. Vasquez's instructions, Jing-Mei and Sophie took turns moving Dave's arms, hands and fingers. His muscles and tendons were stiff, very stiff from not moving while he was in the coma. Dave didn't exactly like the ladies touching him but since he was still very weak and unable to move he really didn't have a choice. He used what strength he had and fought them off but in the end they won out. Dave was obviously scared of them even though they were as gentle as possible with him.

Jing-Mei went down to the nursery for Antonio's feeding when Dr. Evans told her that they were going to run a few tests on Antonio and if they came back okay then Antonio could be released as soon as tomorrow. After Antonio's feeding, the pediatric pulmonologist came into the nursery and showed Jing-Mei the routine he has set up with Antonio in coping with his asthma.

Later, Jing-Mei came back up Dave's room and he was sound to sleep. Sophie was sitting by his bed holding his hand.

****

Sophie: What's that smile for?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Evans gave the all clear. She's letting me bring Antonio home tomorrow.

Sophie hugs Jing-Mei.

****

Sophie: I am so happy for you. It looks like both of Davey's sons will be going home tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: Now all we have to do is get Dave home.

****

Sophie: That's going to take longer, I'm afraid.

The next morning, Sophie had all her bags packed and by the door. She was prepared to leave later that day. She and Jing-Mei were leaving for the hospital to pick up Rusty and Antonio and bring them home. Rusty was sitting up in a wheelchair ready to go when they arrived.

****

Sophie: _How are you feeling today, Rusty?_

Rusty: _Head hurts._

Sophie: _I know. Jing-Mei has some medicine for you that is going to make you feel much better but you have to promise to take it._

Rusty: _Promise._

Sophie: _Alright. I don't want to hear any bad reports from Jing-Mei while I'm back home. Okay._

Rusty nods and starts riding around in the wheelchair.

****

Sophie: I have my final appointment up in oncology today before I leave. Are you going to be alright with taking him home.

****

Jing-Mei: No problem. Don't worry about us just take care of yourself. Uh, by the way, will you ask him if he is up to visiting his dad. I want to take Antonio up there again before we leave and see if Dave reacts. 

Sophie translates and Rusty nods. They head to elevator. Rusty insists on pushing himself around in his wheelchair. They stop by and pick up Antonio up. Dr. Evans gives Jing-Mei some prescriptions for the baby and final instructions. They head upstairs to ICU. Inside Dave's room, Dr. Vasquez is examining him while his nurse suctions him. In a few moments, they exit and give Jing-Mei, Sophie and the boys permission to enter. Dave is semi-conscious and as usual his eyes are roaming around the room. Jing-Mei approaches slowly, not wanting to frighten Dave anymore than he already was. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart. There's a couple of people I'd like you to meet.

She signals for Rusty to wheel over and places Antonio near Dave's face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, these are your sons. The big guy here is Rusty and the little guy is Antonio. I gave him your middle name. I thought you would like that.

Rusty couldn't get right in front of Dave so Dave didn't notice him but as Jing-Mei placed the baby closer in front of Dave, Malucci started to shake. 

****

Sophie: Dave, calm down. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. 

Dave tried to regain his composure but it was evident that he was terrified. Terrified of visitors and terrified of his surroundings, but there was nothing he could do. Jing-Mei tried to soothe him by showing him the baby and trying to get him to acknowledge the children. 

****

Sophie: It's time for my appointment. I'll see you at home later. 

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, I spoke with Ms. Peterson and she said she would come over and stay with the boys while I drive you to the airport.

****

Sophie: That's really not necessary. I can take a taxi. You should be home with the boys on their first day out of the hospital. 

****

Jing-Mei: I have the rest of my life to spend with the children. Dave wouldn't forgive me if I didn't give you a proper sendoff. I won't take no for an answer.

Sophie heads down to her appointment while Jing-Mei goes back to Dave. Rusty is sitting next to Dave's bed chatting away. Dave, always on his guard, did not let anyone get close to him. Whenever Jing-Mei put the baby near Dave, he would close his eyes tightly. He couldn't bare to look at him, although he wanted to very much something was preventing him from doing so. Jing-Mei noticed that Antonio was starting to get fussy and she knew that she had to get Rusty home to bed to get some rest. Antonio started crying. At the sound of the baby's whaling, Dave jumped almost out of his skin. He tried to move his right hand up to his ear and his eyes were tightly shut. He was definitely in pain. Dave started thrashing around in the bed. Dr. Vasquez came running in and sedated Dave afraid that he might blow a line, or dislodge his breathing tube or have another heart attack.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Jing-Mei, you are going to have to take the baby out of here. The crying is too loud for Dave to tolerate. 

Jing-Mei approached the now sedated, calm, and groggy Dave carefully and kissed his head. She and Rusty bid him goodbye and left the ICU. Rusty wheeled down to the ER as Jing-Mei carried the baby and the baby bag that the hospital had prepared for her. It was quite a site to see. Jing-Mei, Rusty, baby Antonio and all three of their guards following them down the halls. In the ER, Jing-Mei ran into Capt. Amos.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, just the person I was hoping to run into. So this is the little guy.

Capt. Amos starts to tickle Antonio and he laughs and coos.

****

Capt. Amos: Sure is a cute little guy. Listen, is there any chance I can get up to speak with Dr. Malucci yet.

****

Jing-Mei: I rather you wait until he is stronger, but I guess that would be up to his doctors upstairs. I really don't know what you are going to find out, Dave can't speak yet. He doesn't remember me, his sister or any of his co-workers so I don't think he'll remember what happened to him then.

****

Capt. Amos: You're probably right but I have to try anyway. Besides, after all these months of working on this case, I would like to meet Dr. Malucci and assure him that I won't give up looking for the bastards who put him here.

A couple hours later, Mrs. Peterson arrives at the house to baby sit, while Jing-Mei helps Sophie get her bags into the car. As the final bags are loaded, Sophie heads back to the house and winces in pain.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you alright, Sophie?

****

Sophie: Yeah, just time for a painkiller.

Jing-Mei and Sophie head into the house and Sophie approaches a crying Rusty.

****

Rusty: _Don't leave, Aunt Sophie. Ple...Please don't leave me._

Sophie: _Come here, baby. I've already explained this to you. I have to go back home and spend some time with your Uncle Manny and cousin Marissa. I miss them so much and I know they miss me. I thought you were okay with this._

Rusty: _I was but now...(crying hysterically)**I don't want you to go.**_

Sophie: _Everything is going to be alright. You are going to stay here with Mama Jing, Grandma and Grandpa Peterson, your new little brother and your papa. You'll be fine and this won't be forever, I'll be back._

Rusty started to calm down, too tired to keep fighting with his aunt. She kisses him goodbye and he hugs her back. She then carries him into bed, ignoring the agonizing pain in her chest, as he falls fast asleep in her arms. She stops by the nursery and sees Antonio asleep in his crib. She leans over and carefully kisses his head, then starts his mobile up.

****

Sophie: Goodbye, my beautiful, darling little Antonio. I love you.

Sophie says goodbye to Mrs. Peterson and thanks her for everything she's done for Rusty. Jing-Mei and Sophie get into the car and drive to the airport.

At the airport before Sophie boards, she and Jing-Mei have a moment.

****

Jing-Mei: You have a safe trip and don't worry about Dave and the boys. They will be taken very good care of. If you ever need to talk please just pick up the phone and call--day or night. I'll be here and you have my cell phone number so use it. Look after yourself. 

****

Sophie: I know you will look after all three of the boys. You know, I don't think I could ask for a better girlfriend for Davey. He's very lucky to have you and so is Antonio. You're going to make a wonderful mommy and I know I'm leaving Rusty in excellent hands. Tell Davey that I love him and I'll be back to see him soon.

****

Intercom: _Flight 845 to Sicily, Italy is now boarding. Only those passengers with tickets are permitted to precede to the plane. _

****

Sophie: Well, I guess that's me. Thank you Jing-Mei, for all you did. You've been like the sister I never had.

****

Jing-Mei: I feel the same way. Call me when you get there so I know that you arrived safely. God Bless. 

They wave goodbye and Jing-Mei heads back home to spend time with her boys. At the house, she makes arrangements for Mrs. Peterson to come back the next day to baby sit while she visits Dave. She heads into Rusty's room and sees him fast asleep in bed and then into the nursery. Antonio is starting to stir and that's Jing-Mei's cue to get ready to feed him. She stares down at the baby as she feeds him, still unable to believe how much he reminds her of Dave. 

****

Jing-Mei_(to Antonio)_**: **You know, when your daddy comes home you are going to have to share me with him just like you do with your big brother now. Rusty can do a lot for himself but your daddy is going to need a lot of my help doing things the same way you are. The only difference is your daddy isn't going to have the luxury of being fed the same way that I'm feeding you._(referring to being breastfed) _The old Dave would be highly disappointed at that, the pervert, but the new Dave, well I just don't know what to expect from him. I know you'll love him and he's going to be absolutely taken by you. It's just going to take some time. Your daddy has been badly hurt and we have to make him better. We are going to do everything we can to bring him back to his old self, maybe not totally his old self, but close to it...

The phone rings.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on little guy, let's go for a little walk. _(in to the phone)_Dr. Chen and Antonio here, how may we help you?

****

Frankie: _You can run but you can't hide and that goes for your little brats too!!_

To be continued. Please read and review.


	46. Rusty's Tutor

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 46

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei just shook trying not to upset Antonio and disturb his feeding. 

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**: **Why won't they leave us alone? Why do they keep calling?

Antonio stopped sucking on Jing-Mei's breast so she switched sides but he didn't latch on so it was clear to her that he was done eating and ready for a nap. She sat back down on the chair and place Antonio over her shoulder and tapped his back. After a few minutes, he burped so she started to rock him to sleep. As she rocked him she couldn't help but wonder what kind of future he would have or if he would have a future. If it were up to the people harassing them, he wouldn't. She was determined to make sure that nobody would get to her son, Rusty, Dave or her.

Jing-Mei started to sing a Chinese lullaby to Antonio and he seemed completely rested in her arms. While she sat, rocked, sang and thought a very distinct smell traveled through the room. 

****

Jing-Mei_(to Antonio)_**: **Well, that meal didn't last long, huh sweetheart.

Jing-Mei got up and started to change Antonio when the phone rang. She hesitated to answer it. She tried to ignore it but it kept ringing to the point that she was afraid it was going to wake up Rusty and scare the baby. Regretfully, she went over and answered it.

****

Jing-Mei_(taking a deep breath and tensing up on the receiver)_**: **Hello Dr. Chen here.

Jing-Mei released the breath she held in and her hands loosened from around phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie, it's just you. Thank god.

****

Sophie: Sorry, but you told me to call. Did I phone at a bad time?

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, no I'm just in the middle of changing the baby. How was your flight?

****

Sophie: Fine. We just landed and the police guard that Capt Amos arranged for me is here._(pause)_ Jing-Mei, is everything alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, why do you ask?

****

Sophie: You sounded upset when you answered.

****

Jing-Mei: I always get nervous when the phone rings anymore. I'm uh...so afraid that it's the hospital with bad news about Dave.

****

Sophie: Dave is getting better. I believe the worst is over. Now, he just has to undergo some more surgery and therapy. I think the crisis is over. Try not to worry. 

****

Jing-Mei: I am but it's hard, you know that. 

****

Sophie: Yes, I do. Is Rusty around?

****

Jing-Mei: He's still asleep. I can wake him up.

****

Sophie: No that's alright. Let him sleep. I'll talk to him later. _(pause)_ Oh, I see a cab. I'll let you get back to what you were doing.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh yeah, Antonio's been waiting patiently.

****

Sophie_(laughing)_**: **Have fun. Goodbye.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah right, goodbye.

Jing-Mei hangs up the phone and heads back to the baby. She didn't want to trouble Sophie with her latest _phone call. _Jing-Mei wiped Antonio clean and then powdered his bottom. As she reached for a fresh diaper, she felt an unexpected sensation and turned around to find that Antonio had made a direct hit on her. She couldn't help but laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: Boys. Oh boy.

She got a towel and wiped herself clean and finished up with Antonio then placed him in his crib. Jing-Mei placed oxygen on Antonio just as his pulmonologist instructed. He said that Antonio's lungs were still very small and with his asthma that the oxygen would help him breathe better and she felt more comfortable with it on him. She started up his mobile and turned on the intercom than went into take a shower.

The next morning, Mrs. Peterson arrived to baby sit. Jing-Mei gave her specific instructions on caring for Antonio. 

****

Jing-Mei: I already fed, bathed and changed him this morning and he just fell back to sleep so he'll probably be out for awhile. He won't be any trouble. When he does wake up he'll want to eat. I probably won't be here to feed him myself but I went on the pump earlier and there's a couple of bottles in the refrigerator. You know about the oxygen... just check on him every so often. If he gets fussy after he eats, just rock him or lay him back in his crib and start his mobile. He seems to respond to that. There's more diapers in the diaper bag if you run out during the day. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Relax, Jing-Mei. I think I can handle a month old. Don't you worry, we'll be fine. Now, you just go off and see Dave and give him my love.

****

Jing-Mei: I will and thanks. _(yelling)_ Rusty! Rusty!

Rusty comes running out of his room and Jing-Mei waves him over and holds out her hand. His guard/ translator stands nearby.

****

Rusty: _Go see papa, now?_

The guard translates and Jing-Mei nods. The three of them head out to the car and off to the hospital. Jing-Mei takes Rusty up to Dave's room and sends him in while she uses the phone at the front desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, Capt. Amos please. This is Dr. Chen.

She is put on hold and after a minute the music stops.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, how may I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: You can help me by finding these bastards so we can get on with a normal life.

****

Capt. Amos: Has something else happened?

****

Jing-Mei: I got another one of those phone calls while I was feeding my baby. I don't know how much more of this I can take. My nerves are shot.

****

Capt. Amos: I am so sorry about that. I'll get a tap put on your phone.

****

Jing-Mei: That won't make the calls stop and as far as trying to trace them they never stay on long enough.

****

Capt. Amos: I know but it's all I can think of doing right now without Dr. Malucci's help.

****

Jing-Mei: How did it go yesterday?

****

Capt. Amos: The doctors allowed me to talk to him if I promised not to upset him. I introduced myself to him but he looked at me kind of strange...

****

Jing-Mei: Like he had no idea who you were. Don't worry, he looks at everyone that way. Did you find out any information?

****

Capt. Amos: Unfortunately no. He can't speak or write which makes it difficult. He probably doesn't remember anything from that time, like you said.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave isn't trying to be difficult. He wants to help, he just can't. Not now, maybe soon. He just needs more time.

****

Capt Amos: I do understand and with all he's been through, I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to remember or talk about it. But right now, he's our only witness. Without him, we have no case. And as you know, we really don't have very much time. The sooner we start getting some answers, the quicker we can get this scum off the earth and you and your family can go back to leading normal lives.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm at the hospital now. I left Rusty in there with Dave so I want to get back to them. I'll try to see if I can get Dave to open up to me, but his level of communication is limited so until the ventilator tube is removed or Dave learns how to spell and write again, I doubt I will get any further than you. 

Jing-Mei hung up and entered Dave's room to find Rusty still talking with Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, why don't you watch some tv while I talk with your papa.

The guard translates and Jing-Mei sets up the tv for him. Once she has the boy settled, she goes over to Dave's bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling today? _(pause)_ Crappy, I'll bet. Sophie went back home to Italy yesterday so we are going to be taking care of Rusty for awhile.

Jing-Mei continues to talk to him even though she knows how inattentive he is. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well anyway, I was thinking about putting an ad in the paper for an English tutor. I feel so bad about Rusty missing so much school, so maybe he can sort of be home schooled here. But first, he has to learn English. I can help him with math. I was always very good with numbers. When you get better, you can take over Rusty's English lessons after all I want our children to be skilled culturely. I want Antonio to learn to speak English, Italian and Chinese and maybe we can get Luka to teach them some Croatian too. I know that is a lot to ask of him, he is only a newborn but he has his entire life to learn--no rush.

Jing-Mei notices that Dave is distracted by the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: You can see the tv. Well, that's a beginning. Now maybe if I get a starring role on a Thursday Night Must See Tv Show, I may get some of your attention too. Just kidding.

Dr. Vasquez enters with an orderly and a nurse.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Sorry, but we have more tests to do on him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's okay. I have other business to take care of before I go back home. 

She turns back to Dave, who is obviously mesmerized by the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll go place that ad in the paper but while I'm gone I want you to start trying to remember some things. I know it'll be hard but try to concentrate on this place and look at the doctors and nurses. You are bound to see a familiar face and maybe even recognize some one.

She bends down in front of his face hoping to distract him away from the television. She tries to kiss his head but he whines and pulls away, shaking and with that same terrified look in his eyes.

Rusty and Jing-Mei head down to cafeteria for lunch and while Rusty gobbles down his cheeseburger, Jing-Mei works on her ad.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, how you feel about going to school over here for awhile.

The guard translates. Rusty swallows the remainder of his food and gets a disgusted look on his face.

****

Rusty: _School, Yuck! (shaking his head)** No, no... school.**_

Guard translates.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on Rusty, you have to learn besides it wouldn't be like regular school. You would learn at home. You would learn to speak English with a tutor and I can teach you math. It'll be fun.

Guard translates. Rusty shrugs his shoulders and reluctantly agrees by nodding his head.

****

Jing-Mei: Then it's all settled. Let's get over to the Chicago Times office.

Later that afternoon, on the wrong side of town, Frankie and Rico enter Vincenzio's apartment.

****

Vincenzio: Get in here, you two. 

****

Rico: What's up boss?

****

Vincenzio: A whole new plan. Rico, I made some calls and I need you to go pick up some papers and bring them back.

****

Rico: Alright, just tell me where and when to get them.

Vincenzio hands Rico a slip of paper with an address on them.

****

Rico: Alright, come on Frankie. Let's go.

As the twosome get up to leave, Vincenzio pulls a gun and aims it at Frankie.

****

Vincenzio: Both of you don't need to go. You, fag stay. We need to talk.

Frankie sits back down and makes himself comfortable as Rico goes on the errand.

****

Vincenzio: This is what I need from you and you do as you are told, nothing more, got it.

****

Frankie: Oh yeah sure, paisan.

Jing-Mei and Rusty arrive home and Mrs. Peterson had dinner ready for them. Rusty sat down and ate while Jing-Mei went into the nursery and fed Antonio. Mrs. Peterson left for the day only to return the next day. After dinner, Rusty went into the living room and put the tv on. Jing-Mei was finishing up with Antonio and was bringing him in to sit with her and Rusty for a while when the phone rang. She carried Antonio with her into the kitchen and answered the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Chen, here. How may I help you?

****

Voice on the phone: Yes Dr. Chen, I'm calling to apply for the job as English tutor.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh yes. That was quick. Will you be available for an interview tomorrow?

****

Voice: Yes, that would be fine.

Jing-Mei gives the caller instructions and sets up a time. She hangs up and goes into the living room when the phone rings again. It's another person responding to the ad. She gets a few more calls like that during the night. 

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**: **Well, this was quick results. Looks like I set up interviews for all day tomorrow. I'll have to call Mrs. Peterson and tell her she doesn't have to come over tomorrow since I'll be home interviewing.

After about an hour, Antonio was asleep in Jing-Mei's arms so she put him in his crib and then took Rusty in to give him a bath and then to bed.

The next morning she started her routine early to prepare for the interviews. The boys were fed, Antonio was bathed and changed and Rusty was watching cartoons when the first applicant came to the door. Jing-Mei gathered her questions together and prepared. It was a young college girl in her freshmen year. Jing-Mei offered her some coffee and they sat down.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, Ms. Hampton. 

****

Ms. Hampton: Please, it's Sarah.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay Sarah. It says here that you are a freshmen at community college.

****

Sarah: Yes, I'm looking for a part-time job to help me with my expenses while I'm in school.

****

Jing-Mei: You do understand what is expected of you. You will be working with a six year old little boy who speaks no English whatsoever. I would need you for possibility 2-3 hours a day and in exchange I will be paying $15.00 per hour.

****

Sarah: Yes ma'am.

****

Jing-Mei: I've just had a baby so I'm still on maternity leave so I will be in and out of the house all day. My boyfriend is in the hospital so I will be there a lot of the time with him. We have a part-time babysitter for my son so you wouldn't have to worry about that. Now tell me a little about yourself.

****

Sarah: I'm 19 years old and I was born here in Chicago. I'm studying art appreciation in college. I want to go Italy and study art there as soon as I can save the money. So for the last couple years, I've been learning Italian so I can speak with the citizens. This job would help me out a lot.

****

Jing-Mei: Well that's definitely a good reason. If I hire you I will work around your school schedule. Now I guess you'd like to meet your possible student.

Jing-Mei got up and called for Rusty. Hearing his name, Rusty came running.

****

Jing-Mei: Sarah, this is Rusty. Rusty, this is Sarah. She may be your new tutor.

****

Sarah: _How are you Rusty? I look forward to working with you._

Rusty looked at her and not wanting to be rude he shook her hand.

****

Rusty: _Please to meet you. Can I go back to watching tv._

Sarah turns to Jing-Mei and asks her. Jing-Mei nods and Rusty goes back in the living room.

****

Jing-Mei: You'll have to excuse him, he's shy.

****

Sarah: That's alright. I understand.

Antonio starts to cry and Jing-Mei gets up from her seat.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I guess that will be all for now. I have a lot of other interviews scheduled. I will call you.

****

Sarah: Thank you and I will be looking forward to your call.

They shake hands and Jing-Mei shows Sarah to the door. She goes to the nursery and gets Antonio. She puts him in his baby seat in the living room with Rusty and Rusty starts to rock him, calming him down. Jing-Mei goes back to prepare for the next interview.

Four interviews and five hours later and the boys had been fed and put down to rest. Jing-Mei was exhausted and very grateful that she was preparing for her last interview of the day. All the applicants seemed capable of doing the job but they just weren't what she was looking for. Either they were too young and inexperienced or too old to handle such a young student. She barely cleared the table from her last interview when the doorbell rang. She went and answered it before it woke the children up. She opened the door to see a young man in a suit standing there.

****

Young Man: I'm here for the job interview.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh yes, please come in and you will have to excuse the mess but I've been interviewing all day. Please sit down and could I get you some coffee.

****

Young Man: No thank you.

****

Jing-Mei: You are...let me see..uh, Mr. Maldanoda, right.

****

Mr. Maldanoda: Yes, Francesco Maldanoda.

****

Jing-Mei: You have an accent. You are Italian, aren't you?

****

Francesco: Born and raised in Milan.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not far from where your student and his dad are from.

****

Francesco: Really?

****

Jing-Mei: They're Sicilian. Tell me about yourself.

****

Francesco: Not much to say. I am 25 years old, single, born in Milan, Italy as you know. I've been working as a translator at the U.N. Building in New York and have recently moved out here.

Jing-Mei starts to look over his resume and credentials.

****

Jing-Mei: This is an impressive resume and excellent references. You graduated fourth in your class at Princeton University. Can I ask you why you left New York and came to Chicago.

****

Francesco: Certainly, after that terrible attack on the World Trade Center, New York is not a safe place to work. I have relatives here in Chicago and I came to spend time with them. I had some money saved up to live comfortably for awhile but now it's time to get back to work.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm sorry but I can't pay you anywhere nearly as much as you made in New York.

****

Francesco: That's quite alright. This is only a temporary job and part time so I can continue to look for full-time and permanent work in the meantime.

****

Jing-Mei: How are you with children? You do realize the little boy you would be tutoring is only six.

****

Francesco: I know that and I love children. I have a number of nephews and nieces and prefer to work with children. There minds are so fresh and innocent. They are open-minded to all things possible. I do have a some reference numbers there if you need to call.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you and I will. I would like to introduce you to your student but he's just getting over being sick and he's still gets really tired. He's sleeping right now.

****

Francesco: That's fine. I can meet him if I get the job.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I do have others to interview and plenty of calls to make. I will get back to you, Mr. Maldanodo.

****

Francesco: Thank you for considering me for the position.

Jing-Mei walks Francesco out the door and heads to boys bedroom to check on them before going to soak in a hot tub. She takes all her paperwork with her and looks it over while relaxing in the tub. After about an hour, she gets out of the tub dries off and slips into her nightgown. Antonio is still asleep but Rusty is waking up. She brings him into the living room to watch tv for awhile, as she goes over her applicants applications. She just can't decide. She shifts through them separating them into piles: Definitely not, Maybe, Possible, Definite callbacks.

She and Rusty fell asleep in the living room with the tv on.

The next morning, Ms. Peterson came over to watch the boys. Rusty wanted to come to the hospital but Jing-Mei explained to him that she was going to be very busy and she couldn't take him. He was disappointed until Mrs. Peterson pulled out a game of _Candyland_. His face lit up and the two of them along with Rusty's translator sat down to play. It was a simple game that required very little translating.

That afternoon at the hospital, Jing-Mei came into Dave's room and sat by his bed. She fought him but was finally able to get a hold of his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I'm late today. I had a lot of phone calls to make. I've been interviewing all day for Rusty's tutor like we talked about. There's plenty of applicants and some with very good recommendations, one in particular I'm looking at. He's one of the two men to apply and he's Italian--from Milan. I think Rusty might respond to a man teacher better than a female anyway and he should be perfect since he speaks both perfect Italian and English. I think I'll hire him.

Dave turns his head towards her not really understanding a thing she's saying.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking. I'm rushing into this. But I do think the sooner Rusty starts to learn English, the quicker he'll catch on. Besides, to tell you the truth, interviewing is hard work and to be honest I'm already tired of it. I spoke with Sophie this morning and she thinks it's a great idea for tutor. She's doing fine, continuing with her treatment and she says hello and wishes you well. Rusty is your son...so what do you think?

Dave turns his head towards the wall not really paying attention or caring.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm the one taking care of Rusty so I get to make the decisions about him until you are back in our world again.

Dr. Vasquez enters. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: How's it going?

****

Jing-Mei: Not good. Dave doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I explained that to you. His attention span is nil. Right now, all he can do is lay in the bed and try to watch the world go by him. He can't participate in anything. Once he starts to learn how to do things, is able to move more and speak he will be able to feel like part of the living, conscious world again and that would change. Just try to be patient for now.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm trying to. How long before he is taken off the ventilator?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Actually that's funny you should ask that. I just came up to examine him before his pulmonologist gets here to evaluate him.

****

Jing-Mei: I had better leave you to it. I have a phone call to make anyway. 

Jing-Mei kisses Dave's head as usual and says goodbye as she exits his room. She goes out to the solarium, opens up her cell phone and dials a number she removes from her purse.

Later that afternoon, a phone rings in a rundown apartment.

****

Vincenzio: Yeah, who is it?

****

Frankie: I just got the call. I'M IN.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	47. Rusty's First Lesson

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 47

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Francesco arrived for his first day of tutoring Rusty. Jing-Mei had Rusty bathed and fed when Francesco arrived. She introduced him to his pupil.

****

Jing-Mei: Francesco, this is Rusty Malucci.

****

Francesco: _Hello Rusty, I'm Francesco Maldonado. You can call me Frankie._

Rusty held out his hand for Frankie to shake but the whole time Rusty had a funny expression on his face. Jing-Mei noticed.

****

Jing-Mei: Please excuse him, Francesco. He's real shy.

****

Frankie: That's alright and please call me Frankie. _(pause)_Well, I guess we better get started.

****

Jing-Mei: The baby's sitter is in the nursery with him and there are guards all around the house so you should be okay. **(**_yelling)_ Mrs. Peterson, will you come in here for a moment.

Mrs. Peterson enters the living room.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, this is Rusty's tutor. Frankie, this is Mrs. Peterson. She's the baby's sitter. 

****

Frankie_(extending his hand)_**: **Nice to meet you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You too...I'm sure.

Mrs. Peterson shook his hand but she too gave him an odd look.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I better get back to the baby.

Jing-Mei followed her into the nursery.

****

Jing-Mei: Is something wrong, Mrs. Peterson?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't know what you mean.

****

Jing-Mei: You gave Frankie an odd look. Rusty looked at him the same way.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I just can't explain it. I just got a chill up my back when I saw him. Call it a bad feeling or intuition, but I don't like him.

****

Jing-Mei: He's new. Once you know him, you'll like him. So will Rusty. Anyway, you won't have much to do with him. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: As long as the guards are here, I suppose we will be alright. 

****

Jing-Mei: I'll tell the guards to stay close if that will make you feel better.

Mrs. Peterson nods. Jing-Mei gives Antonio a final kiss goodbye as he screams out. Mrs. Peterson gets a new diaper ready for him while Jing-Mei says goodbye to Rusty and Frankie and heads off to the hospital.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei stops by the ER to speak with Kerry. After she arranges to come back to work with Kerry, she runs into Carter.

****

Carter: Deb, you're here alone today.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, Mrs. Peterson is babysitting and Rusty is starting his English lessons today. I just stopped by to tell Kerry that I'll be back to work in a couple of weeks.

****

Carter: Isn't that a little soon?

****

Jing-Mei: No, Dr. Evans said that I'm healed from my Cesarean and I can come back as soon as I'm up to it. Light duty only, for awhile.

****

Carter: How do you feel?

****

Jing-Mei: Restless. I'm ready to come back. I just want to wait until Rusty is a little more comfortable with Frankie, his tutor.

****

Carter: Are you going up to visit Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course. 

****

Carter: I'm going on break. I'll go up with you.

Carter and Jing-Mei walk up to ICU and see Dr. Hill, Dave's pulmonologist in with him. They walk in, being careful not to interrupt them.

****

Dr. Hill: Dr. Chen, I'm glad you're here.

****

Jing-Mei: Is he okay?

****

Dr. Hill: I ran a chest x-ray and checked his lungs. He's still having trouble breathing but his lungs are healed, I want to extubate him and hook the ventilator into his trache. It'll be hard but at least he'll be able to speak. 

****

Carter: That's great. When?

****

Dr. Hill: No time like the present.

Dr. Hill, Carter and Jing-Mei head over to Dave's bed. Dave's attention was elsewhere so Dr. Hill clapped his hands to get his awareness. Dave jumped and had the same scared look on his face he usually wore.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling today?

Dave groaned.

****

Dr. Hill: Alright, Dr. Malucci. I know you know the routine but I'm going to run through it with you anyway. How would you like to get that pesky tube out today?

Dave was totally uninterested in anything they had to say.

****

Dr. Hill: I'll take that as a yes. Okay Dr. Malucci, I need for you to inhale deeply.

Dave looked totally confused so Dr. Hill inhaled to demonstrate to Dave what he wanted him to do. Dave did as he was told.

****

Dr. Hill: Alright, now when I tell you, I want you to blow real hard. Like this.

Dr. Hill demonstrated again and blinked once.

****

Jing-Mei: He understands. He blinked once. That means yes.

Within a few minutes, Dr. Hill pulled the tube out and Dave started coughing continuously. He hooked the ventilator to Dave's trache and Dave continued to cough non-stop.

****

Dr. Hill: Relax Dave, you're okay. It's going to take some time to adjust to breathing through the trache.

Dave moved his right hand up to his throat and pointed.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong, Dave? _(pause)_ Your throat? Does it hurt.

Dave blinked once(yes).

****

Jing-Mei: His throat hurts.

****

Dr. Hill: I'm not surprised. He's had that tube down there for a long time. You can give him some ice chips but that's it. No water and food.

Dr. Hill orders a nurse to bring ice chips into Dr. Malucci. Dave finally stopped coughing and took a deep breath.

****

Dr. Hill: Alright, I'm due in surgery right now so I'll let you rest now and I'll be back to check on you later.

Dr. Hill leaves and Jing-Mei holds Dave's shaking right hand and speaks to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Dave, you are starting to look like your old self again and soon you'll be sounding like your old self too. _(pause)_ Rusty started English lessons today. He doesn't seem to like his tutor much, neither does Mrs. Peterson. I told them that they just have to get use to him. Hopefully, you'll be on your way back soon and we won't need a tutor anymore. You can take over teaching Rusty.

Dave turned his head back towards the wall, not acknowledging his visitors.

****

Carter: It won't be long before you'll be back at work causing havoc and getting on Dr. Weaver's last ner..._(Carter backed up into a tray of medical instruments knocking them all over the floor, and causing Dave to jump almost out of his skin)_

Dave was shaking worse than ever. His heart monitor was beeping uncontrollably. Jing-Mei tried to calm him down by stroking his head but it didn't work.

****

Jing-Mei: It's alright Dave, calm down. No one's going to hurt you. It's okay. Your safe. 

The nurses came in and chased Jing-Mei and Carter out while they contacted Dr. Vasquez and took over calming Dave. Jing-Mei and Carter left and started to head back down to ICU. Once down there, they ran into Mark and Elizabeth.

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, you're coming back from visiting Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes.

****

Mark: How's he doing?

****

Carter: He was extubated today.

****

Mark: That's great! Isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei_(shrugs her shoulders)_**: **I guess. It's just... that he's...he's so scared all the time. He's a regular basket case. He jumps at every little sound, every movement made towards him.

****

Elizabeth: Who can blame him after what he's been through. He's understandably nervous. 

****

Carter: He doesn't remember anybody. That's got to be scary for him.

****

Jing-Mei: I told Dave to start looking at the faces around him. To concentrate, hoping that something or someone would jar his memory. So far, nothing.

****

Mark: Give him some time. He's recovering from a serious brain injury. His memory was deeply affected. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Vasquez says that the right side of his brain is permanently damaged and he has to re-train the left side of his brain to compensate for what the right side can no longer do.

****

Carter: Makes sense.

****

Jing-Mei: He's like a newborn baby, so in a way, it'll be like I'm raising two babies instead of one.

****

Mark: The only difference is Dave will be learning for the second time around, so things may come easier for him.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess. _(pause)_Well, I've got to go. 

****

Elizabeth: Going home to the boys.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish. No, shopping. You would not believe how much two people can eat or how many diapers one little baby could go through.

****

Elizabeth: Oh, Yes I can!!

Back at Jing-Mei's house, Frankie is working with Rusty and he's making little progress. Rusty doesn't seem to be responding to Frankie. It may be because he's still a little shy around him or maybe because he just doesn't like him. Frankie decides to start in on Rusty, the real reason he's there.

****

Frankie: _What's with all the guards?_

Rusty: _Bad man hurt us._

Frankie: _Oh, what happened?_

Rusty:_ Hurt my papa. He's in the hospital._

Frankie: _How's he doing?_

Rusty: _Alright, I guess. He doesn't know me. I want to watch tv._

Frankie: _First, we finish your lesson._

Rusty: _NO! Want to watch tv._

Frankie: _Look you little brat, I'm being paid to teach you and I'm in charge so we are going to do this my way. So sit the hell down or else._

Rusty started screaming causing Mrs. Peterson to come out from the nursery.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What is going on out here. What's wrong with Rusty? 

Rusty runs over and hugs Mrs. Peterson's legs, obviously scared.

****

Frankie: He just doesn't like his lessons. **_I'll tell you what, little guy, if you promise to finish your lessons, then we can watch some tv or play a game, okay._**

Rusty was reluctant to go to Frankie and Mrs. Peterson had the same doubts but he was hired to do a job and Rusty, like it or not, needed some schooling.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(nodding to the little boy)_**: **It's okay, Rusty. Please keep it down out here, I just got the baby to sleep.

****

Frankie: _Go back and study what we already went over and I'll be back._

Once Mrs. Peterson went back into the nursery, Frankie went to the phone unaware that the line was tapped. Every conversation was being taped but not listened to at the moment.

****

Vincenzio: What is it?

****

Frankie: Look paisan, I'm trying to get the boy to open up but he doesn't like me.

****

Vincenzio: I wonder why. Has he said anything?

****

Frankie: Not much. His old man doesn't know him. But nothing about why he's in the hospital. I think we're safe.

****

Vincenzio: You idiot. The fact that the fucker is still alive and awake is trouble. It won't take long for him to start to remember. Get rid of him!!!

****

Frankie: I have to gain his little brat's trust first then I'll strike.

****

Vincenzio: Do it and don't take forever. The sooner he's dead the sooner we could start up business again.

****

Frankie: I'm trying as hard as I can but it's not easy.

****

Vincenzio: How hard can it be to get a 6 year old to start talking.

****

Frankie: You tell me, he's your grandson. He's got....Oh, someone's coming...got to go.

Frankie hangs up and hurries back over to Rusty just as Jing-Mei comes in with the groceries. Rusty runs over to her and hugs her. Then they help her in with the bags. Rusty starts going through them while Jing-Mei heads into the nursery.

****

Jing-Mei: How's the little guy doing?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's sleeping just like the perfect little angel that he is, but...

****

Jing-Mei: But what? Is something wrong with the baby?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not with this baby, but with the other one in the next room.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Everything seemed okay and then Rusty started screaming and when I went out to see what was going on he ran to me and grabbed me so tight that he nearly cut the circulation off in my legs. He was terrified. I never seen him like that before.

****

Jing-Mei: Did you find out what was matter?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Frankie said that he just didn't like learning, but I doubt that was the reason. _(pause)_I don't know, I just got the feeling that something else was going on there. Rusty doesn't like Frankie and to tell the truth, neither do I. There's just something about him I don't trust.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't be ridiculous. Rusty is just uneasy around new people. He was the same way when he met me and you. Once he knows Frankie, he'll settle down. You'll see.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Whatever you say. Anyway, how's the big guy in the hospital?

****

Jing-Mei: Just as terrified as his son but at least they were finally able to remove the ventilator tube from his mouth down to his trachea.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's good news. He's making progress then.

****

Jing-Mei: Slowly, but yes he is. I just wish it was faster.

The phone rings. Jing-Mei hesitates but answers it before it wakes up Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello Dr. Chen, here. _(pause)_Oh hi, Sophie. How are you feeling?

****

Sophie: Fine. I'm a little _(coughing)_ tired.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't sound to good.

****

Sophie: I just finished a round of chemotherapy. Just a little nauseous. Where's Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: Well I won't keep you long on the phone. I'll get him. Here, Mrs. Peterson wants to say hello.

Jing-Mei hands Mrs. Peterson the phone as she goes in and fetches Rusty. She enters the living room in time for Frankie to be leaving. 

****

Jing-Mei: Have a nice day Frankie and we will see you tomorrow.

****

Frankie: Sure, tomorrow. **_Ciao_**

Jing-Mei: _Ciao._

Jing-Mei nudges Rusty in an effort to get him to say goodbye.

****

Rusty: _Ciao. Good Riddance._

Frankie turns around and sneers at Rusty and causes the little boy to jump. Jing-Mei doesn't notice. Rusty starts to shake.

****

Jing-Mei: You are just as jumpy as your daddy.

Rusty looks at her confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. Aunt Sophie, phone.

Jing-Mei and Rusty head over to the phone while Mrs. Peterson is filling Sophie in on what is going on.

****

Sophie: How's my nephews? Are they getting big?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Very big. Antonio is a doll. They both are and they're doing fine but Rusty, he doesn't seem to like his new tutor and I can't blame him... Oh wait, here he comes now. It was good to talk to you, take care and we'll talk later. Goodbye.

****

Sophie: Goodbye.

Mrs. Peterson hands an excited Rusty the phone. 

****

Rusty: _Hi Aunt Sophie. I want to come home._

Sophie: _You don't mean that. I thought you'd like to spend time with your family._

Rusty: _I do but I want to come home. I miss you._

Sophie: _I miss you too but I'll be back over. Maybe next month, in time for your birthday._

Rusty: _I want come home, please. Miss my friends and my school._

Sophie: _Oh, does this have to do with your new teacher. Mrs. Peterson said you didn't like him._

Rusty: _I don't. Aunt Sophie, I've seen him before._

To be continued. Please read and review.


	48. Rusty's Fears

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 48

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Sophie:_ What do you mean, Rusty? Where have you seen him before?_

Rusty: _Not sure but I know him._

Sophie: _Look Rusty, I know you're scared but please try to make this work, for me. You need to spend time with your papa and (coughing)** Jing-Mei went to a lot of trouble for you. Try to make this work, huh.**_

Rusty: _He's mean to me. _

Sophie: _He's just strict is all. You'll get use to him in no time and when he's no longer needed you'll miss him._

Rusty: _No, I won't. Please I want to go home. (crying)_

****

Sophie: _Make a deal with you. You just try and hang in there for another month and when I come back for your birthday, if you're still unhappy then I'll bring you back home with me._

Rusty: _But Aunt Sophie..._

Sophie: _Rusty._

Rusty_(sighing)_**: _Alright, I love you Aunt Sophie._**

Sophie: _I love you too. Now, put Jing-Mei back on please._

Rusty hands Jing-Mei the phone and heads for the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Is everything okay? Rusty seemed upset.

****

Sophie: He'll be_(coughing)_ fine. He's just homesick and he misses me.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe I should arrange to have him see Dave more often.

****

Sophie: That would be nice. How is Dave really doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Still jumping at every sound. They are going to take his bandages off soon and see how well the first of his plastic surgeries went.

****

Sophie: Maybe he won't need many more operations.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope not. But what about you? Are you in much pain?

****

Sophie: No, not really. The pain killers help a lot._(pause)_ I've got to go.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. I'll talk to you later. Goodb....

Sophie hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Jing-Mei understood though. She knew that Sophie had to throw up. Despite what Sophie led Jing-Mei to believe she wasn't alright, the pain was getting much worse.

The next day at the hospital, Jing-Mei headed up to see Dave. She saw Kerry, Mark and Carter outside his room speaking with Dr. Vasquez. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: Good afternoon, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi. Is something wrong with Dave?

****

Dr. Vasquez: I'm trying to arrange a time for Janice Carpenter, the speech therapist to meet with Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: That's good. I would like to be there for his first session.

****

Kerry: I think that would be up to Janice. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: Listen Jing-Mei, I think maybe we should start looking for a rehabilitation center to transfer Dave to.

****

Mark: Do you think he's ready to leave the hospital.

****

Dr. Vasquez: I think I need to meet with his other doctors and discuss any necessary surgeries he still has pending.

****

Carter: Then what?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Well as long as the surgery is elective and not life threatening we can take our time and give him a chance to heal. In the meantime he can develop his physical, speech and mental abilities.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going to make sure that Dave gets into the best rehab program in the country.

****

Kerry: Will his insurance cover that?

****

Carter: I doubt it.

****

Jing-Mei: Doesn't matter. I'll foot the bill as long as they help...

Just then the doctors heard Dave's machines going off. They raced into his room to see him trying to toss and turn and groaning.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, Dave. What's wrong with him?

****

Mark: I'm not sure. It looks like he's having a nightmare.

The doctors walk over to him and Jing-Mei feels his head. 

****

Jing-Mei: He's burning up. 

Jing-Mei shakes Dave, trying to wake him up but he stays asleep. Dr. Vasquez orders the nurse to give Dave a sedative to calm him so he doesn't dislodge his ventilator tube or have another heart attack.

****

Carter: What do you think he's dreaming about?

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe about what happened to him in the hangar.

****

Kerry: Do you think he remembers something?

****

Dr. Vasquez: I'm not sure. Whatever it is has got him scare to death.

As the sedative begins to take effect, Dave's eyes open and he wakes from his deep, tormented sleep once again scared stiff. Jing-Mei grabs his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you alright? _(pause, stroking his sweat covered head)_Please look at me.

Dave turns his head towards Jing-Mei but the sedative weakens him and makes his eyes too heavy to hold open and they close. The doctors leave Dave to rest but Dr. Vasquez orders the nurses to watch Dave and let him know if he has another episode.

Outside, Dr. Vasquez picks up the phone and arranges the meeting between Dave and his speech therapist. Mark, Kerry, Carter and Jing-Mei head down to the ER where Mark says he can get Jing-Mei some information on rehab programs around Chicago. He hands her a bunch of printouts from the internet. Jing-Mei heads into the lounge and starts to make some phone calls.

Back at Jing-Mei's house, Mrs. Peterson has just finished making lunch for Rusty and Frankie and has now settled into the nursery to feed Antonio his pre-made bottle of breast milk. Taking a break from each other, Rusty watches some tv as Frankie enters the nursery.

****

Frankie: So what's his name.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Antonio Grant Malucci. He's named after his daddy and my son.

****

Frankie: Your son? You related to them?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No. Not really. But I think of them like family. We're connected. 

****

Frankie: The kid says his father is in the hospital. His father a friend of your son.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(suspiciously)_**: **Why all the questions.?

****

Frankie: Just interested. Like to know the family I'm working with.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No. Dr. Malucci has never met my son but if it weren't for my son, he wouldn't be here.

****

Frankie: How do you mean?

****

Mrs. Peterson: My son is dead. We gave his kidney to Dr. Malucci.

A surprising look comes over his face as Rusty runs in the room. He starts to pull Mrs. Peterson by the arm into the other room. She lays Antonio in his crib and goes with Rusty to see what has him so excited. He shows her a commercial for an X-BOX video game. And then starts yelling and pointing.

****

Rusty: _Birthday. My birthday._

Mrs. Peterson_(shaking her head)_**: **I don't understand.

****

Frankie: He's telling you what he wants for his birthday.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Ohhhh!_ (looking down at the little boy)_ We'll see.

Frankie translates and Rusty starts to smile as Frankie guides him back to his lessons. Antonio starts to cry so Mrs. Peterson goes back to feeding him as Frankie makes a phone call.

****

Vincenzio_(in the phone)_**: **What do you want?

****

Frankie: Nothing new from the kid but something from the babysitter.

****

Vincenzio: What? This had better be good.

****

Frankie: Depends. How's the fact that the babysitter is the mother of the boy who donated his kidney to your fucking kid.

****

Vincenzio: Good. Real good. 

****

Frankie: How do figure that?

****

Vincenzio: I was starting to get worried when I heard they removed my kid's remaining kidney. Now, that he's got himself a new one, I can breathe again--cause if I ever need another transplant I know where there's a spare matching kidney at.

They both laugh then hang up while Frankie goes back and tries to get more info out of Rusty.

In the lounge, Abby walks in and sees Jing-Mei busy on the phone. She waits until Jing-Mei hangs up before she speaks.

****

Abby: Carter told me you were looking for a rehab center for Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: It took awhile but I finally made an appointment to see the director of the Chicago East Rehab Center. It's the best one in the state. I really didn't want to go any further. Dave needs to stay close with us.

****

Abby: When's the meeting?

****

Jing-Mei: Tomorrow. I'm going to ask John to go with me. I don't want to do this alone.

****

Abby: Good Luck. By the way, Dr. Vasquez called down here hoping you were still here.

****

Jing-Mei: What's happened?

****

Abby: He said to tell you that Janice is evaluating Dave right now.

****

Jing-Mei: I better get up there now. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei heads up to Dave's room and runs into Janice coming out. They chat briefly until Janice is called away for a phone call. Dr. Vasquez approaches Jing-Mei with Kerry at his side.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, what are you doing here?

****

Kerry: I just want to be kept up to date on one of my residents' medical condition.

****

Jing-Mei: I knew you did care about Dave even though you try to hide it.

****

Kerry: I just want to know when he's coming back to work or should I replace him permanently.

****

Jing-Mei_(hearing the sarcasm in Kerry's voice)_**:** Yeah right. 

****

Dr. Vasquez: So have you spoken with Janice yet.

****

Jing-Mei: For a couple minutes. She had to take a phone call. Janice said something about Dave refusing to speak.

****

Dr. Vasquez: No, Dave isn't refusing to speak. He can't speak. It's an entirely different medical condition altogether. My best guess is that Dave hears the words but he can't put them together in the right order. He can't organize the letters to say the words. The words become jumbled in his mind. 

****

Kerry: And that would effect his speech then.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Definitely. It's like dyslexia. If he can't figure out what the words are then he can't pronounce them correctly. He wants to talk but he just can't. 

****

Kerry: That is certainly not like Malucci that we all lov...tolerate.

****

Jing-Mei: Can I see him?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Not now. I want to examine him. Give us about an hour.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to get home. I'll be back later tomorrow.

****

Kerry: If you'd like, I'll come up on my break and sit with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Kerry.

Jing-Mei leaves and heads for home. She stops by Dave's old neighborhood _"Little Italy"_ to see Mr. Santini. She lets him know about Dave's progress and that he may be moved into a regular room and out of ICU, so he and some of the other tenants can come by and visit him. Then she continues home.

She enters her house quietly, being careful not to wake Antonio up. Rusty spots her and runs over to her. He hugs her and she enters the nursery. She sees Mrs. Peterson singing softly to Antonio as he sleeps in his crib with his mobile playing.

****

Jing-Mei: How's my angel?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Precious as always. I just fed him a little while ago and he finished the entire bottle and he's been changed.

****

Jing-Mei: He's got his daddy's appetite.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How's Dr. Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: Getting better. He's going to start speech therapy and he may be taken out of ICU soon. In fact, I have an appointment tomorrow with a rehab center.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That is good news. Listen, this Frankie he's been asking a lot of questions.

****

Jing-Mei: Questions about what?

****

Mrs. Peterson: About who I am. What's my connection to the family? Did Dr. Malucci know my son, Grant?

****

Jing-Mei: And what did you tell him?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He said he wanted to know about the family he was working with. I don't know. I just don't trust him. Well, his answer seemed genuine enough, so I told him about the bond between Dr. Malucci and Grant.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry. His concern is understandable. He comes to work in a house that is completely surrounded by guards. I'd be a little curious too. The guards are always around so please just try to relax.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll try. Incidentally, did you know that Rusty had a birthday coming up soon?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I think it's in three weeks.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Be prepared. He already hinted to me that he wants an X-BOX video game system.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, thanks for warning me.

Jing-Mei heads into the other room as Frankie and Rusty are finishing up.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Frankie, how's he doing?

****

Frankie: Not bad. I've taught him the alphabet and a few small words. **_Hey brat, show her what you learned._**

Rusty starts to recite the alphabet with a little trouble and says a few other words.

****

Rusty: Hello Mama Jing-Mei, my birthday, my birthday. I love you.

Tears formed in her eyes. She thanked Frankie for teaching him those last words. Frankie smiled, knowing he only did it to get on Jing-Mei's good side and with what happened next it obviously worked.

****

Jing-Mei: Frankie, tell Rusty I want to take him to visit his papa tomorrow.

Frankie translated and Rusty's face lit up. He then ran into the living room and turned on the tv. Jing-Mei looked at Frankie.

****

Jing-Mei: Frankie, would you like to come with us and meet Rusty's daddy?

****

Frankie_(with an evil grin)_**: **You bet!!

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	49. Dave Meets Frankie

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 49

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

The next morning, Frankie and Mrs. Peterson came over to take care of Rusty and Antonio and Jing-Mei prepared to meet Carter at the Chicago East Rehab Center. She told Frankie to tell Rusty that she would be home soon to take them to the hospital.

At the Rehab Center, Carter was there with copies of Dave's medical records. They waited outside Dr. Jackson's office for about half an hour. They entered, introduced themselves and handed him Dave's records. While he looked them over, they sat down and waited for his answer. After several minutes, Jing-Mei interrupted the doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Dr. Jackson, what do you think?

****

Dr. Jackson: The Center is very expensive and I'm not sure Dr. Malucci's insurance would cover it.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not a problem. Whatever his insurance doesn't cover, I'll pay the rest.

****

Carter: And if he needs more financial support, I plan on helping out.

****

Dr. Jackson: Dr. Malucci's very lucky to have you two.

****

Jing-Mei: We are the lucky ones. _(pause)_Dr. Jackson, this isn't about the money or insurance. is it?

****

Dr. Jackson: Actually, let me tell you about our center. Our facility is geared towards the patients that we see fit...that is that we feel have the best chance at recovery and can get the most out of the program.

****

Carter: You mean you help the patients who need it less! The ones who really need your help like Malucci...the hell with!

****

Dr. Jackson: Please understand Drs. Chen and Carter...

****

Jing-Mei: You haven't even met Dave yet, how can you judge him?

****

Dr. Jackson: I'm looking over his medical records and according to his doctors at County, they still have him listed under critical. Look at his medical history, just recently he's been beaten almost to death, shot, stabbed, raped, poisoned and mutilated. And that doesn't even include his past history of numerous hospital visits including beatings, burns, overdoses and multiple broken bones and surgeries.

****

Carter: Dave has been improving. He hasn't had an episode in weeks. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, why don't you just give him a chance. I know once you see Dave you will want to help.

Thinking it over for a moment, Dr. Jackson makes a decision.

****

Dr. Jackson: Alright, I'll tell you what. I have a break in my schedule this afternoon. I'll come over and meet Dr. Malucci and I'll see what he can do and if he meets our criteria for acceptance. Only then will I make my final decision.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll go along with that. Then you will accept him in the program, I know it.

****

Dr. Jackson: We will see. There are a lot ofpeople applying for entrance. 

****

Carter: I guess that's the best we can get for now.

Jing-Mei and Carter stand and shake hands with the Dr. Jackson.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Dr. Jackson. We will see you later this afternoon.

****

Dr. Jackson: About 3:00 I'll be there. I would like to hold on to these copies of Dr. Malucci's records to look over before I meet with him.

****

Jing-Mei: That's fine but please don't let those records prejudice you against him.

****

Dr. Jackson: I'll remain open-minded.

Jing-Mei and Carter leave the Rehab Center. Before going to their separate cars they talk for a minute or so.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you John for coming. 

****

Carter: No problem. I just hope everything turns out alright for you, Dave and the boys.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure it will. Did you mean what you said about helping Dave financially?

****

Carter: Sure did. Deb, I told you from the beginning that if you guys needed anything, please ask.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks. See you later at the hospital. 

****

Carter: Yeah, and I'll be keeping my fingers cross.

Jing-Mei arrives home in time for Antonio's feeding. She decides to feed the baby herself while Mrs. Peterson runs to the corner store for some supplies to make lunch with. Jing-Mei has a talk with Antonio during their quality time.

****

Jing-Mei: Here you go little guy. Chow down baby. You were hungry. Well take your time, there's more where that came from. You know sweetheart, I want to bring you back to the hospital so you can spend some quality time with your daddy too. He's still a little too sick to appreciate your visits yet, but if everything turns out alright today he's going to get all the help he needs to make him better and he is going to be crazy about you when he is.

Jing-Mei switches sides with Antonio as Mrs. Peterson comes back and starts to make lunch for the rest of them.

****

Jing-Mei: Another week or so, was actually my due date. I never imagined that when I first found out that I was pregnant with you that I would be sitting here holding you in my arms over a month before you were suppose to be born. You are my little miracle baby and your daddy is my miracle man. You are going to grow up to be as strong and brave as he is. You are well on your way now. I love you so much, if anything ever happened to you... I don't think I would or could go on. But don't you worry about that because we are going to be together for a very long time.

Antonio unlatches from Jing-Mei's breast and lets out a big yawn. Jing-Mei places the baby over her shoulder and in a few minutes he lets out a big burp. She places him in his crib and turns on his mobile. Mrs. Peterson enters the nursery and tells her that she has a visitor. On Jing-Mei's okay, Mr. Santini enters.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, this is a pleasant surprise.

****

Mr. Santini: Well, Dr. Dave's mail has been piling up and I've forgot to give it to you last time I saw you.

****

Jing-Mei: And you made a special trip over here to deliver it. You didn't have to do that. I haven't exactly got Dave a change of address card. I'll get that taken care of as soon as possible so his mail doesn't inconvenience you anymore. 

****

Mr. Santini: That's okay. I don't mind. Besides it gave me a chance to see the baby. 

Antonio is lying in his crib, smiling up at his visitors. Mr. Santini smiles back down at him and picks up his rattle and shakes it. Antonio laughs and then yawns again.

****

Mr. Santini: Jing-Mei, may I hold him?

****

Jing-Mei: Sure you can.

She picks Antonio up and hands him to Mr. Santini while she checks out the mail. Mr. Santini walks around with the baby, bouncing and talking to him.

****

Mr. Santini: You look just like your daddy. Your so tiny, like he was. But you don't cry nearly as much as he did. 

****

Jing-Mei: You wanna bet. 

****

Mr. Santini: Oh, I don't believe this is little angel is a bad baby.

****

Jing-Mei: He's not. He's a real good baby. What I mean is he doesn't cry often but when he does...he's loud...very loud.

****

Mr. Santini: Just like his daddy. He's a real heartbreaker. You'll going to have to keep the girls away from him. I know I had to keep my daughters away from Dr. Dave as they got older. Not that Dr. Dave was a bad boy, in fact if I could have picked a son-in-law back then it would have been him. I guess I was just a little overprotective of my girls. You know, no guy is good enough for my little girls but Dr. Dave was extremely close. Uh oh...

Mr. Santini feels Antonio's wet bottom as the aroma passes through the room.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll take him.

****

Mr. Santini: I'll do it, if you don't mind.

****

Jing-Mei: I couldn't impose on you like that.

****

Mr. Santini: You wouldn't be. I use to change his daddy's diapers. It's been awhile, but I think I still remember how to change little ones.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, just remember to be quick. He's small but he's got great aim.

****

Mr. Santini: Just like his daddy.

As Mr. Santini changed Antonio, Jing-Mei continued to sort Dave's mail until one letter caught her attention. She opened it, then skimmed it and her jaw dropped at what she saw. 

****

Mr. Santini: There you go, little bambino. Now, you can go to sleep comfortably.

He kissed the baby on his head and laid him back down in his crib. Antonio was already asleep. Mr. Santini turned to face Jing-Mei and saw the distressed look on her face.

****

Mr. Santini: Is everything okay? Anything interesting?

Jing-Mei was totally involved in the letter and hardly paid attention to Mr. Santini.

****

Jing-Mei: Uh, yeah. Fine. Just this one letter---_You may already be a millionaire_---Dave will be glad to hear that.

Mr. Santini was doubtful but took her at her word. He knew that is not the letter that upset her. There was something else wrong. Mrs. Peterson entered the nursery and announced that lunch was ready.

****

Mr. Santini: I better be going.

****

Jing-Mei: Listen Mr. Santini. I'm taking Rusty over to the hospital later to see his daddy, would you like to come over. I can probably get you in to see Dave too.

****

Mr. Santini: I'd like that. I have to take care of a couple of things back at my apartment building. What time?

****

Jing-Mei: About two o'clock. Just meet me down in the ER at County hospital.

****

Mr. Santini: That's fine.

Mr. Santini leaves. Jing-Mei restarts the mobile and puts on Antonio's intercom then she and Mrs. Peterson leave the nursery to join Rusty and Frankie for lunch.

An hour later, Rusty, Frankie and Jing-Mei arrive at the ER. She doesn't see Mr. Santini there but she leaves word with Randi that if he shows up asking for her to send him up to the ICU.

Upstairs in the ICU, Dr. Mercede is removing Dave's facial bandages. Dave's visitors wait outside until Dr. Mercede gives the okay for them to enter.

****

Dr. Mercede: Well, what do you think?

****

Jing-Mei: Not bad. I guess he's going to need more surgery.

****

Dr. Mercede: I told you that from the start. But we can wait awhile for that. He really doesn't look that bad considering how badly his face was smashed up.

****

Jing-Mei: He doesn't look like himself anymore but I still love him.

****

Dr. Mercede: That's all that matters then.

****

Jing-Mei: Right.

Dr. Mercede left and Dave's visitors walk over to his bed. Jing-Mei bends over and kisses Dave's face. He jumps as usual. Rusty comes over to Dave and starts to chat to him about his birthday. Then after a few moments, Jing-Mei introduces Dave to Frankie. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, this is Rusty's tutor, Frankie. Frankie, this is Rusty's papa.

****

Rusty: _Yeah, my papa. That's papa._

Frankie_(sarcastically)_**: **It's nice to finally meet you.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, can't see out the sides of his eyes. You have to stand directly in front of him for him to be able to see you.

****

Frankie: Oh.

Frankie walks into Dave's line of vision and greets him.

****

Frankie: How you doing there, paisan?

Dave's eyes pop and he gets a horrid look on his face. Frankie notices this. Dave tries to pull away from him but with no luck.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't worry if Dave kinda jumps. He's just kind of jumpy.

****

Frankie_(whispering to himself)_**:** After what he's been through, I'm not surprised.

****

Jing-Mei: What was that, Frankie? Did you say something?

****

Frankie: No, not really. I said that I know that I'll win him over in time, just like I did Rusty.

Jing-Mei knows that Rusty still hasn't warmed up to Frankie and she sees the discomfort between Dave and Frankie but she decides to give them a chance to talk.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'll give the two of you a chance to get to know each other. I have to take Rusty down to have his stitches removed. 

Frankie smiles and Dave panics.

****

Jing-Mei: The guard will be right outside, if you need him.

Rusty gives Dave a kiss goodbye and so does Jing-Mei but as she tries to leave, Dave grabs her sweater with a couple of his fingers on his right hand and won't let go.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it'll be okay. I'll be right back. 

As she finally got free from Dave's grasp, she started out of the room, but looked back at Dave and saw and heard his pulse race on his heart monitor. She knew it was an indication that he was upset. The nurse walked in.

****

Nurse: Is everything okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah fine. He just doesn't want me to leave. He's going to miss me is all. He'll be alright. Frankie is going to sit with him.

****

Nurse: Okay, I have to get back to the front desk. I can keep an eye on his condition on the monitor out there. If he doesn't calm down soon, I'm going to have to cut his visits short for today.

****

Jing-Mei: Understood. Listen, a friend of ours is coming up to see Dave today. Dr. Vasquez said it was okay. His name is Mr. Santini. Could you please show him in?

The nurse nods as Jing-Mei, Rusty and one of their guards enter the elevator. After everyone has left Dave's room, Frankie confronts his prey. Dave continues to get jumpy and squirming in the bed. Dave starts to open his mouth and try to speak but all he can do he is whine and groan loudly. Then a hand comes across Dave's mouth silencing him. Frankie bends down and gets directly in Dave's face.

****

Frankie_(whispering but in an angry voice)_**: **QUIET! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I know that you know who I am and if you're smart you'll keep it to yourself. Just remember, I have full access to your girlfriend and BOTH of your little brats, paisan.

Dave's heart rate picks up and the nurse notices this on the front desk monitor. She gets up and heads for his room as she met with an older gentlemen.

****

Mr. Santini: Excuse me nurse. My name is Mr. Santini. Dr. Chen said it would be okay if I go in to visit my friend, Dr. Malucci.

****

Nurse: Yes, she informed me you would be coming in. Come this way.

Hearing voices outside the room, Frankie releases Dave's mouth and acts as though nothing is wrong. The nurse and Mr. Santini enter the room.

****

Nurse: Is everything alright?

****

Frankie: Everything is just fine. We were just getting acquainted.

Dave's heart rate slowly returned to normal.

****

Nurse: Dr. Malucci, it looks like you have a visitor. Try not to get him upset.

****

Mr. Santini: I won't.

****

Frankie: Excuse me, I have to make a phone call. _(pointing at Dave)_ And you, remember what I said, paisan.

Both the nurse and Frankie leave the room. Mr. Santini walks over to Dave's bed and smiles.

****

Mr. Santini: Long time no see. You look good, son.

Dave just stares at the old man. He doesn't know him but he feels comfortable with him there. He's still scared and jumpy but he's a lot more relaxed then he was with his last visitor.

****

Mr. Santini: You don't remember me, do you? That's okay. Jing-Mei said you probably wouldn't. You will again. Anyway, I met both of your sons. They are handsome little guys. Antonio reminds me of you when you were just a wee one. You are going to love those boys when you get to spend more time with them.

At a payphone down the hall, Frankie calls Vincenzio.

****

Vincenzio: Who dares to call?

****

Frankie: It's me.

****

Vincenzio: Any news to report?

****

Frankie: I made contact with him.

****

Vincenzio: And?

****

Frankie: He can't see very well, but he remembers me, I think.

****

Vincenzio: You think?

****

Frankie: Well, I think he knows that I am responsible for him being where he is now but he doesn't know exactly what I did to him.

****

Vincenzio: Keep an eye on him. Don't you hurt him. Leave that for me. Make sure he doesn't tell anyone about you.

****

Frankie: No problem there. He can't talk. Besides, he knows what is at stake if he does open his big mouth. He's too smart to risk his girlfriend's and sons' lives. I don't think he cares what happens to him, but them... he'll keep his trap shut.

****

Vincenzio: Make sure he does or you'll end up like Dino. Got it!

****

Frankie: Got it.

Frankie heads back to Dave's room. He stands outside for a minute and listens to Mr. Santini's conversation, then he enters. Dave's heart rate picks up again.

****

Frankie: Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.

****

Mr. Santini: That's okay. Made your phone call. I hope everything is okay.

****

Frankie_(grinning evilly at Dave)_**: **Yeah, business is taken care of. _(laughing)_

Dave starts to struggle again and his heart monitor beeps uncontrollably as he stares at Frankie, then at Mr. Santini then looks back at Frankie. The nurses, Dr. Vasquez, Jing-Mei and Rusty come rushing in.

****

Dr. Vasquez: What happened?

****

Mr. Santini: We were just talking and Dr. Dave started to get upset.

****

Dr. Vasquez: Everyone is going to have to wait outside while I examine him.

Dave's visitors exit his room and wait in the hall. Jing-Mei lets Frankie take Rusty down to the cafeteria as she and Mr. Santini wait outside Dave's room. On their way down to the cafeteria, they run into Carter and Dr. Jackson.

****

Carter: What's going on?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's had a seizure.

****

Dr. Jackson: Really. I thought you said he was improving.

****

Jing-Mei: He is. Please Dr. Jackson. Don't let this little incident influence your decision. You have to see Dave.

****

Dr. Jackson: I said I would meet with Dr. Malucci and I will, but not today. Call me and we will set up another meeting.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you and Dave won't disappoint you. He'll be up to your standards next time.

Dr. Jackson leaves and Jing-Mei, Mr. Santini and Carter sit down and wait for news on Dave's condition.

****

Mr. Santini: I hope I didn't do anything to upset the boy.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure you didn't. Oh John, this is Mr. Santini, Dave's ex-landlord and good friend.

****

Mr. Santini: Nice to meet you. You're the doctor that was suppose to be kidnapped instead of Dr. Dave. I read the newspaper.

****

Carter: That would be me. I hope you don't hold that against me. If I could change places with Malucci. I would in a second. 

****

Mr. Santini: I bet you would. Is Dr. Dave going to be alright?

****

Jing-Mei: I hope so. What did happen in there?

****

Mr. Santini: Wish I knew. He was fine while I was with him but it seemed when that kid, Frankie was around him he started to get upset. You know when he first started to seize he kept looking at me as if he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. I'm probably just imagining it.

****

Jing-Mei: What is it with Frankie? Both Rusty and Mrs. Peterson don't like him and now Dave.

****

Carter: You can't go by Dave though. He jumps at everyone.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess. Mr. Santini, something you said back at my house has had me thinking. Maybe you could help me out.

****

Mr. Santini: If I can.

****

Jing-Mei: You said that Antonio was tiny, like Dave when he was a baby. I always thought Dave was a big baby.

****

Mr. Santini: Hardly. Dave wasn't a preemie like Antonio but he was very under weight for a full term baby.

****

Jing-Mei: Did they ever say why?

****

Mr. Santini: They didn't but then again they didn't have to. It was obvious. His parents did drugs all the time.

****

Carter: Even when his mother was pregnant with him?

****

Mr. Santini: Yeah. I knew Dr. Dave was a heroine baby but neither of his parents or any of the doctors admitted it.

****

Jing-Mei: How do you know for sure then?

****

Mr. Santini: Easy. All you had to do was open your ears. That baby screamed all the time, mostly at night. I was lucky, as landlord of Dr. Dave's apartment building, I had the pass key. I could get in and see things that others couldn't. 

****

Carter: What did you see?

Mr. Santini looked at Carter and debated whether he should say anymore.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Mr. Santini. You can talk in front of John. Now, what did you see?

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave was a very small and thin baby. He was also a very nervous little baby. He shook in his crib all the time. 

****

Jing-Mei: Sounds like some of the heroine babies that come through here.

****

Mr. Santini: That's what I thought. Let's face it. In our neighborhood back in Italy, you can tell who the junkies are. Anyway, as I said he would cry all the time. Sometimes when the crying got too bad, I would go up and enter the apartment...

****

Carter: Where were his parents?

****

Mr. Santini: In the apartment stoned. Half the time, they didn't even know I was in there. Anyone could have walked in and stolen the baby and they wouldn't even have noticed or cared. But I digress, when I got into the apartment, I went into the room where the crying was coming from and what I saw was indescribable. The smell would make a cast iron stomach puke. There were paint chips lying about on floor and falling from the ceiling into the crib. The crib itself was disgraceful. It was barely strong enough to support a small baby like Dr. Dave and it had a ripped up mattress in it without sheets or blankets and no pillow. It was like walking into a refrigerator. It was so cold in there. Usually, when I got into the _"baby's nursery"_ little Davey would be laying in his own mess for god knows how long crying and shaking. His bottle would be laying at the opposite side of the crib bone-dry. I would bathe him then find some clean diapers, that I bought most of the time and hid in a closet inside the boy's room, and change him and then I would open his bottle to clean and fill it but when I opened it the worst smell hit me. It was liquor, maybe brandy, that was coming from the bottle. His parents were giving him liquor to pacify him and keep him quiet. Poor little Davey was probably a full blown alcoholic by the time he was two years old.

The tears ran down both Jing-Mei and Carter's faces. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave never said anything about that to me.

****

Mr. Santini: That was a part of his life that Davey left behind when he left Sicily and with good reason.

****

Carter: If you knew, why didn't you report it to child welfare?

****

Mr. Santini: Maybe in your neck of woods, that would have been the thing to do. But back in Sicily, there was no child welfare. They didn't take kids away from their parents unless they saw the abuse themselves, which they never did.

****

Jing-Mei: All they had to do was look at the apartment, if it was as bad as you said it was.

****

Mr. Santini: IF they ever investigated the reports.

****

Jing-Mei: Surely, you did report it.

****

Mr. Santini: Of course I did. But once they found out who was being reported, the statements were _mysteriously _lost. No one would go up against Vincenzio Malucci. They knew better if they valued their lives.

****

Carter: You never followed up on the statements.

****

Mr. Santini: I pushed it making as many reports as I did. If his father ever found out, look I had a wife and a newborn daughter to care for. I would look out for Davey as much as I could. When his parents were passed out, I would take Davey down to my apartment and me and my wife would give him a bath, feed him, change him and play with him until we heard movement upstairs and realized his parents were awake and not fighting. I don't think I ever saw that kid without a bruise on his body, a cast or some stitches.

****

Jing-Mei: Did they treat Sophie the same way?

****

Mr. Santini: No. When Dave was 3 and his mother found out she was pregnant again, she decided as difficult as it was she would try to lay off the drugs because she didn't want another screwed up kid like the one she already had. And god knows how but she did manage to cut back on the drug use with this pregnancy, although I think given Sophie's low birth weight and hyper-activeness she still used occasionally.

Dr. Vasquez came out of Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Vasquez, how is he?

****

Dr. Vasquez: Sedated for now. I'm going to schedule Dave for another brain scan and MRI. I want to see if the seizure was brought on by any additional pressure to his brain.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I guess there's no use hanging around we probably won't be able to get in to see Dave again today. I better go down and fetch Rusty and Frankie.

****

Mr. Santini: I'll see you later then, Dr. Chen.

Jing-Mei walked Carter down to the ER. As they approach the admit desk, he notices that her mind is preoccupied.

****

Kerry: How is Dave?_(waiting for a response but not getting one) _Jing-Mei, hello.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry. What did you say Kerry?

****

Kerry: I was asking you how Dave is?

****

Jing-Mei: He had another seizure. Dr. Vasquez is doing another MRI on him.

****

Carter: But there's something else wrong, isn't there Deb? Is it what Mr. Santini was telling us about Dave's childhood?

****

Luka: What about Dave's childhood?

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind, I'll fill you in later. It's a letter I received in the mail...that is that Dave received.

****

Carter: What did it say?

****

Abby: Like she opened it.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually I did. I know I shouldn't have but it said it was from INS so I thought it was about Rusty's visa extension.

****

Mark: And it wasn't?

****

Jing-Mei: No. They were notifying Dave that his working visa is expired.

****

Carter: Wait a minute. Malucci's not a citizen in this country.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess not.

****

Kerry: No. He had a green card. I found out when he was first hired on.

****

Jing-Mei: Anyway, immigration said that they are giving Dave 30 days to renew his visa. But since Dave isn't working now, he no longer qualifies for a green card and without it he can't stay in this country---not legally. They are going to deport him.

****

Abby: Well couldn't he get some kind of a medical one. After all, he's too sick to leave the country.

****

Mark: We certainly can write some affidavits along with Dave's other doctors to INS and that might help.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks you guys but if I know INS they are going to want Dave examined by their own doctors and if they find Dave is fit to travel they are going to arrange to fly him back to Italy to receive the remainder of his treatment. Dave's disability insurance won't cover treatment outside the U.S.A. He can't afford to pay for the care he needs and believe me Italy is last place he'd want to go.

****

Luka: Don't worry about it, Jing-Mei. We'll think of something.

****

Jing-Mei: Look, this is our problem and I'll know you guys are trying to help but we will deal with it. I don't mean to bother you with it. 

Jing-Mei looks down at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, I've got to get Rusty and get home to the baby. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei heads down to the cafeteria where Rusty and Frankie were finishing up their food. The three of them walked out to the parking lot.

****

Jing-Mei: Frankie, is there somewhere we could drop you off at?

****

Frankie: No. That's alright. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: See you tomorrow.

Frankie holds the car door open for Rusty to get in and as he shuts it the mirror catches the sunlight and causes a flash between Rusty and Frankie. Rusty jumps back. No one notices. All the way home, Rusty sat nervously in his seat. Jing-Mei thought he was just tired and anxious to get home. But he was more panicked then anxious or tired.

As Jing-Mei pulled into the driveway, Mrs. Peterson came out of the house.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Hi you two. Sophie's on the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, Aunt Sophie phone.

Rusty runs inside and grabs the phone.

****

Rusty: _Hi, Aunt Sophie._

Sophie: _Hi, sweet heart. How are you?_

Rusty: _Scared. Aunt Sophie, I remember where I saw my teacher at before._

To be continued. Please read and review.

**** ****


	50. Dave's Evaluation

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 50

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Sophie: _Okay, where do you know him from?_

Rusty: _The hospital. He was the man who was taking pictures when we visited Antonio. Remember?_

Sophie: _Barely. That was so long ago, I hardly remember the incident let alone the man behind the camera. How do you remember that?_

Rusty: _I don't know. But it's him. I know it._

Sophie: _Now that would be too much of a coincidence, wouldn't it?_

Rusty: _I don't know. What's a coencidints?_

Sophie:_ Never mind. Is Jing-Mei there?_

Rusty: _Yes._

Sophie: _Put her on please._

Rusty: _Yes Aunt Sophie. Please come bring me home. I'm scared._

Sophie: _We had a deal, remember?_

Rusty: _Yeah but..._

Sophie: _Rusty, put Jing-Mei on?_

Rusty: _I love you, Aunt Sophie._

Sophie:_ I love you, too._

Rusty hands Jing-Mei the phone and goes into the nursery to visit Antonio while Mrs. Peterson fixes him a snack.

****

Sophie: Jing-Mei, how are you?

****

Jing-Mei: Fine. And yourself?

****

Sophie: Taking it day by day.

****

Jing-Mei: Is Rusty okay? He seemed very upset when he left out of the room.

****

Sophie: I wasn't going to say anything to you because I didn't see any point but I need your help to calm Rusty down.

****

Jing-Mei: Calm him down? What is going on?

****

Sophie: The last time I spoke with Rusty he said he remembered seeing his tutor...uh, what's his name...

****

Jing-Mei: Frankie.

****

Sophie: Right Frankie. Anyway, he said he remembered seeing Frankie before. I told him that was nonsense but he sounded serious. Now he just told me where he remembers seeing Frankie at.

****

Jing-Mei: Where?

****

Sophie: One day when Rusty and I were visiting Antonio at the NICU, a man was standing behind us and as we turned around he nearly blinded us with the flash of the camera. He said he was taken a picture of his newborn child. I didn't think much about it at the time but it did seem strange. 

****

Jing-Mei: How so?

****

Sophie: From where he was standing there was really no way he could have gotten a clear picture of a baby at that angle.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sure it's all in his imagination. For some reason, everyone seems to dislike Frankie: Rusty, Mrs. Peterson, Mr. Santini and Dave.

****

Sophie: Davey!

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I thought it would be nice if Dave had a chance to meet his son's tutor.

****

Sophie: How did Davey react?

****

Jing-Mei: He was very jumpy but that's nothing new. Mr. Santini said Dave was fine while he sat in the room but when Frankie came in it seemed to upset Dave. Incidentally, I met with the director of the Chicago East Rehab Center. He is going to consider taking Dave on as a patient there as soon as he is able to be transferred.

****

Sophie: That's good, right?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, it is. But Dave may never see the inside of the Rehab Center.

****

Sophie: Why not? What's going on? What are you talking about?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to worry you.

****

Sophie: You aren't worrying me...you're scaring the hell out of me. What is wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini dropped off some of Dave's mail that came to his old apartment and one of the letters was from INS.

****

Sophie: Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: That's what I thought but it wasn't about him. It was about Dave. I didn't know he wasn't a citizen.

****

Sophie: Neither did I. Shows how much about my own brother I know. What did they say?

****

Jing-Mei: They are giving him 30 days to renew his visa or they are going to deport him.

****

Sophie: They can't do that as sick as he is.

****

Jing-Mei: I agree but what can we do....

Antonio starts screaming. Mrs. Peterson enters the doorway holding the baby in her arms and nonchalantly trying to get Jing-Mei's attention.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I got to go. It's feeding time.

****

Sophie: Alright, goodbye. Give my nephews a big hug and kiss from me.

****

Jing-Mei: I will. Goodbye.

Jing-Mei took the baby from Mrs. Peterson and as Jing-Mei entered the nursery to feed Antonio, Mrs. Peterson left for the day.

Two days later, Jing-Mei headed over to the hospital to meet with Dr. Jackson. After Dr. Vasquez said there was no drastic change in Malucci's brain scan or MRI to have caused the seizure, she reschedule Dr. Jackson's evaluation of Dave. Frankie and Mrs. Peterson came over to assume their duties with their respected child.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei waited with Dave inside his room for Dr. Jackson to arrive. About half an hour later he showed up accompanied by Kerry and Mark.

****

Dr. Jackson: How do you do, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. This is Dr. Dave Malucci. _(pause)_ Dave, this is the doctor that is going to change your life for the better. This is Dr. Jackson, director of the Chicago East Rehab Center.

****

Dr. Jackson: Well, let's see what he can do?

****

Kerry: What are you looking for?

****

Dr. Jackson: Before I can consider Dr. Malucci's application for admittance, I need to know about his limits: what he can and can't do. His ability to control certain muscles on command.

****

Mark: Dr. Malucci has very limited movement. That's why he needs to be admitted into your center.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, his eyes are starting to focus; he opens his mouth to talk although nothing ever comes out, and every once in awhile he'll get this intense look on his face and some of the nurses have noticed it too, when his catheter is blocked and needs to be changed. Now, that's muscle control, right?

****

Dr. Jackson: Maybe, it could be considered that... but that is not exactly what I am looking for in a perspective patient.

****

Mark: He can blink his eyes on command. If you ask him a question he can blink yes and no answers. 

****

Jing-Mei: Let's show him Dave. Alright Dave, blink once for no and twice for yes. Okay.

  
Dave blinks twice(yes).

****

Jing-Mei: See he said yes. Dave, do you remember me?

Dave blinks once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: Do you know where you are?

Dave blinks once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you understand what is happening here?

Dave blinks twice(yes).

****

Jing-Mei: See he understands what is going on. 

****

Kerry: What do you think, Dr. Jackson?

****

Dr. Jackson: Well, you've done a great job of parroting to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, is not a parrot.

****

Dr. Jackson: I'm sorry Dr. Chen, but from what I am seeing here all Dr. Malucci is doing is reacting to your facial expressions and nothing more.

Aggravated, Jing-Mei stands up and turns her back on Dave facing the wall.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, _lift up your arm._

After a few moments, Jing-Mei turns around and looks at Dave to see that he hasn't moved. She turns back facing the wall.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Dave, don't make me look like a fool. I said _"Lift up your arm"._

Kerry, Mark and Dr. Jackson look at each other with discouraging looks. Again Jing-Mei turns to Dave and still no reaction. She tries one last time getting more frustrated at each try.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm not playing with you now. Show the doctors what you can do. I said _" get your arm up off that bed"_ _(pause)_. That's it Dave, if you don't lift your arm up then I'm not going to buy you those season tickets to the Blackhawks Games.

To everyone's amazement, Dave shakingly lifts up his left arm inches off the bed for a few seconds before it drops back down. They all look at his face. There are tears forming in his eyes and slowly making their way down his face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Jackson, he hasn't moved his left arm since before the attack. That should tell you that he is rehabilitation material. 

****

Kerry: And he's crying. That's the first time he's shown some kind of emotion, except fear since he came out of his coma. That's got to be encouraging.

****

Mark: That was great Dave. Where did you learn to do that?

****

Jing-Mei: What do you think now, doctor?

****

Dr. Jackson: There's still more evaluating I want to do on him before I can give you my final answer. I would like to chat with his other doctors about his progress.

****

Jing-Mei: No objection, here.

****

Dr. Jackson: Nice job, Dr. Malucci.

Dr. Jackson leaves Dave's room and arranges to meet with his other doctors. Jing-Mei turns to Dave and gives him a big kiss on his lips. He smiles back at her. 

****

Jing-Mei: You liked that, didn't you? That's my Dave. I am so proud of you.

****

Kerry: We all are, Malucci.

****

Mark: Definitely. It looks like you are well on your way to rehabilitation.

Jing-Mei holds her right hand up in the air in front of Dave inches from his eyes and Dave lifts his right arm and gives her a high five.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Dave!!!

After Dave's evaluation he started to drift off to sleep so Jing-Mei, Kerry and Mark left and went down to the ER. Downstairs, some of the ER staffers were gathered around the admit desk. They saw the three doctors come off the elevator.

****

Carter: Well, how did it go?

Jing-Mei gives them the thumbs up and they all smiled.

****

Kerry: I have to admit it but Dave actually did real good today. He put a lump in my throat. 

****

Luka: Don't tell me Kerry, that you are getting emotional over Malucci. Are you going soft on us?

****

Kerry: Not on your life. I guess it...

****

Mark: It was when he knew he did good and showed it.

****

Abby: How?

****

Jing-Mei: He was crying.

****

Haleh: Dr. Malucci was crying.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. Yes, he was.

****

Carter: Who would guess that Malucci could have real human feelings. I guess anything is possible.

A phone rings and Jing-Mei realizes it is her cell phone. She excuses herself outside while she answers it. The ER continues to discuss Dave's progress. Twenty minutes later, Jing-Mei returns with an entirely different look on her face then the big smile she had across it minutes ago. The others look at her puzzled.

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, is something wrong?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. Dave's sister, Sophie, died during the night. 

To be continued. Please read and review. 

****


	51. Trip Back to Italy

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 51

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Kerry: Oh no. God! What else is going to happen to that poor family.

****

Elizabeth: They've certainly had a rough year.

****

Carter: More than their fair share of tragedy.

****

Jing-Mei_(with sadness in her voice)_**: **That was Manny, Dave's brother-in law on the phone. He said she was in great pain yesterday and when the painkillers no longer helped he took her to the hospital. She was sedated and given a suitable dosage of morphine. She never woke up.

****

Abby: Hopefully, she died without pain then.

****

Mark: Yes. _(pause)_ So what happens now, Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: I make plane reservations and then I tell Rusty. Oh god, how am I ever going to tell that little boy about his aunt. He hasn't even gotten over is mother's death. I hear him crying to himself in bed at night. Poor little kid. I don't even know what I'm going to say him.

****

Carter: Rusty is only one problem. There's someone else who has to be told. How in the world are you going to break the news to Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't even want to think about that right now. Let's just say I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei, Malucci has to be told.

****

Luka: I agree.

****

Jing-Mei: So do I but just not right now. His condition is finally improving. News like this could cause a setback. 

****

Luka: True. He mustn't get upset with his heart condition.  
**Jing-Mei: **I want to tell Dave but not if it's going to hurt him. Rusty couldn't deal with losing another family member. Besides, it's not like I'm going be able to take him to the funeral in Italy.

****

Elizabeth: How long are you going to wait before you tell him that his sister has passed?

****

Jing-Mei: Just until he's stronger and better able to deal with it. So please, don't say anything to him if you go up and visit him until I figure out the proper way to tell him.

****

Mark: It's not our place to tell him. So on behalf of everyone, you have our word we will not say anything about this latest Malucci tragedy.

Jing-Mei walks in the front door of her house and sees Frankie and Rusty working hard on his English. Rusty runs up to her.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing! Mama Jing!

****

Jing-Mei: Hi sweetheart. 

They hug each other and then she puts her pointer finger in air.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait one minute, sweetheart.

Rusty nods and Jing-Mei heads into the nursery to find Ms. Peterson sitting in a rocking chair humming to herself and knitting.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Shhhhhh!!!! I just got him to sleep. He was a little fussy today. He seemed to settle down a little when I turned his mobile on.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry. Listen I need a favor from you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Anything dear. Whatever I can do.

****

Jing-Mei: I need you to take the baby for a few days.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure, I'd love to._(noticing that Jing-Mei is upset)_ Is something wrong?

****

Jing-Mei_(nodding)_**:** Sophie passed away last night.

Mrs. Peterson's jaw dropped and she pulled Jing-Mei into a hug.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I am so sorry. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. The funeral is at the end of the week. Rusty and I have reservations on a flight in two days. I would like to take both Dave and Antonio with me but Dave is way too sick to make the trip and I don't want to expose the baby to an airplane trip yet. I don't know how he would handle it and last thing I need right now is a sick baby on the plane.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I absolutely agree. You take Rusty over there and don't worry about the baby and Dave. I will keep an eye on both of them for you.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know what I would do without you. I can't say thanks enough for everything you've done for us.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Please, I'm happy to do it. If it wasn't for Dr. Malucci after we lost Grant, I would not have two wonderful _"grandsons" _to care for.

****

Jing-Mei: If not Dave, I'm sure someone just as deserving would have been given Grant's kidney.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Maybe, but any other recipient wouldn't have let me into their family the way you have. For that I will always be grateful. You don't know what spending time with you and the boys does for me. I feel needed again and not sitting at home alone feeling sorry myself. You provided an outlet for me to grieve and a shoulder to cry on. 

****

Jing-Mei: You are very kind. Now, for the hard part. I've got to explain this all to Rusty. _(pause)_I was just talking to her the other day. She sounded tired but that's understandable after the treatments she's been going through. I didn't know that it had progressed that far. I just can't believe that Sophie is gone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: She was such a lovely girl.

****

Jing-Mei: She was. I loved her like a sister. We hadn't known each other for very long and it was Dave's attack that brought us together, devastating as it was, but in just that short amount of time we have gotten close. She's a lot like her brother.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know what you mean about getting close to someone you hardly know. I've only known you for a short time but I feel like we have been friends for years and as for Sophie being like her brother, I can't really agree on that because I don't know Dr. Malucci enough to make that determination. But there is one thing that I can agree on: they are both very strong, brave, loving and giving human beings that I am proud to call _"family"._

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson hear Frankie and Rusty arguing in Italian in the next room. Jing-Mei goes out to investigate.

****

Jing-Mei: Be quiet you two. You'll wake the baby. What is going on?

****

Frankie: You are paying me good money to teach the kid to speak English, but all he wants to do is watch the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay. Frankie, I'd like to talk to Rusty and you for a moment.

Jing-Mei turns off the tv and gets Rusty's attention. He starts to scream but she calms him down---for the moment anyway.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, sweetheart, we really need to talk.

Frankie translates. Rusty sees tears in Jing-Mei's eyes and he gets worried.

****

Jing-Mei: Something happened and it's not good. It's about your Aunt Sophie.

****

Rusty: **_Aunt Sophie--phone. _**

Rusty starts to head over to the phone but Jing-Mei grabs him and sits him back down.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no baby. There's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Rusty, your Aunt Sophie is up in heaven with your mama.

Frankie's face turns to shock but he composes himself and translates for Rusty.

Rusty becomes hysterical and starts getting very fidgety and shaking his head.

****

Rusty: **_No, Aunt Sophie--we call her. Talk to her. She's coming to my birthday and take me back home._**

Frankie_(translating)_**: **He wants you to call his aunt. He says something about her coming back to bring him home for his birthday.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, she can't do that. Look baby, your mama was lonely up in heaven so your Aunt Sophie went up to keep her company and tell her all about you and your little brother.

Frankie translates.

****

Rusty: _I go to keep them company too._

Frankie_(translating)_**: **He wants to go to heaven too.

****

Jing-Mei: No, baby. You'll just a little boy. You've got your whole life ahead of you.

Frankie translates.

****

Rusty: _Then papa go. Why not? Everyone else is leaving me._

Frankie_(translating)_**:** He says that if he doesn't go than his papa will because everyone else he loves is leaving him.

Jing-Mei lightly grabs Rusty by the shoulders and turns him to face her.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, your papa still has a lot to do here like taking care of me, you, Antonio and all his patients at the hospital. Don't worry about him. He's going to be fine and he is going to be around for a long time. Okay.

Frankie translates what Jing-Mei said to Rusty word for word and adds a few of his own.

****

Frankie: _Yeah, your papa is going to be around for a long time alright...not if I can help it. (trying to hold back his laughter)_

Rusty becomes unnerved with the threat that Frankie just made at his papa and bursts into tears. Jing-Mei, unaware of the threat comforts an upset Rusty thinking that he is mourning his aunt's death not realizing that Rusty is crying out of fear as well as grief. She looks at Frankie as if to say--Help me with him.

****

Frankie:_ Hey fucker, get out of here and watch your tv._

Rusty upset and terrified tries to settle down in front of the tv but he can't get what Frankie said out of his mind. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, you have a way with children. 

****

Frankie: Not really. That's why I never had any.

****

Jing-Mei: No children? None at all.

****

Frankie: Had other things to do then settle down and have kids. Why do you ask?

****

Jing-Mei: I guess I just assumed that a young, nice-looking fellow like you would have a girlfriend and a baby or two.

****

Frankie: Maybe some day.

Jing-Mei walks behind Rusty and holds him while Frankie goes into the bathroom. She takes this moment to confront Rusty when the doorbell rings. She answers the door to see Mr. Santini standing there. She invites him in.

****

Mr. Santini: I heard about Sophie. 

****

Jing-Mei: News travels fast.

****

Mr. Santini: As I told you before, we lived in a small village in Sicily and I still keep in contact with them. I am so sorry to both of you. **_Sorry, about your aunt._**

Rusty nods and wipes the tears from his eyes as he calms down.

****

Jing-Mei: We appreciate that Mr. Santini. Listen, I need to talk to Rusty...

****

Mr. Santini: Do you want me to leave?

****

Jing-Mei: On the contrary, I need you to translate. His tutor is indisposed at the moment.

****

Mr. Santini: Sure.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, your aunt told me that you said you saw Frankie before. Is that true?

Mr. Santini translates and Rusty nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you absolutely sure that he is the same man who was taking pictures in the hospital.

After Mr. Santini translates, Rusty nods again. Just then Frankie exits the bathroom while Jing-Mei starts wondering what the hell is going on.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Chen, will you be going to the funeral?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. Both Rusty and I will be going. Mrs. Peterson has kindly agreed to babysit Antonio.

****

Mr. Santini: If you don't mind, I would like to go too.

****

Jing-Mei: No problem. That would be fine. I think Dave would appreciate that.

****

Mr. Santini: She was always a nice girl and a good friend to my daughters. Speaking of Dr. Dave, how did he take the news?

****

Jing-Mei: I haven't told him yet. He's got a weak heart. I don't really think he'd understand what I was talking about but if he did, a shock like that would kill him.

Mr. Santini nods in agreement and Frankie evilly grins at that last statement.

The next morning, Frankie and Mrs. Peterson report for duty.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, I have to go by the hospital and pick up my schedule. I start working back there next week and I'm taking Rusty with me so we can say goodbye to Dave before we leave for Italy tomorrow morning. Frankie, you are welcome to join us or you can have the day off. 

****

Frankie_(to himself)_**: _Too perfect._**

Jing-Mei: What was that, Frankie?

****

Frankie: Uh, I said I would love to go to the hospital with you.

****

Jing-Mei: It's settled then. Mrs. Peterson, the baby is still asleep. He hasn't eaten or been bathed yet. I've got more diapers under the changing table and there's plenty of pre-pumped milk in the refrigerator. We won't be long.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Relax everything is under control. Do you have Antonio's bag packed?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. It's in the hallway. If you think you are going to need more than help yourself. This is okay with Mr. Peterson, isn't it?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh god yes. He loves the boys and he is honored that you asked us to take care of that little angel.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much. Alright, Rusty and Frankie are we ready?

Rusty comes running out of his bedroom and hugs Mrs. Peterson while Jing-Mei goes into the nursey and gives Antonio a small kiss being careful not to wake him up. Then the trio leaves for the hospital.

Capt. Amos sits in his office when there is a knock on the door. An officer enters carrying a tape and a recorder.

****

Capt. Amos: What can I do for you, officer?

****

Officer: It's about the Malucci case.

****

Capt. Amos: What about it?

****

Officer: I've just reviewed some of the tapes from his home phone tap and I think you had better listen to this.

The officer puts the first tape in the recorder, pushes play and he and the captain listen to the tape.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei tells Frankie to take Rusty up to see Dave and she will be along shortly. She has some business to take care of. Frankie translates and then he firmly grabs the little boy's hand and pulls Rusty after him. Rusty turns to look at Jing-Mei with fear and tears on his face.

****

Abby: What's wrong with Rusty? He's crying.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, his aunt just died so that could be the reason.

****

Abby: He looked scared.

****

Jing-Mei: He'll be fine. He's just gets nervous when he's not with me. Have you seen Dr. Weaver?

****

Haleh: I think she's on break in the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: Thanks Haleh.

Mrs. Peterson is bathing Antonio when the phone rings. She takes the baby out of the tub, dries him off and lays him in the crib. She answers the phone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen's residence. 

****

Capt. Amos: I'm looking for Dr. Chen, is she there?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, she's not. Could I take a message?

****

Capt. Amos: This is Capt. Amos and I really need to speak with her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes captain. She went to visit Dr. Malucci at the hospital.

****

Capt. Amos: Do you have the phone number to Dr. Malucci's room?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's in ICU and they don't have phones in the rooms.

****

Capt. Amos: That's right. I'll call the front desk in ICU then. Thank you. Goodbye.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Goodbye.

She hangs up and goes back to a crying Antonio. Capt. Amos calls the ICU front desk only to be told that she hasn't arrived up there yet. He hangs up and he and the officer head out the door and towards the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later, Jing-Mei walks out of the lounge with Kerry. She is holding her schedule for next week as she approaches the admit desk.

****

Carter: So, you are all ready to come back to work.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow and the funeral is Friday. We will probably leave Saturday night so I should be back in time to start on Monday.

****

Mark: It will be good to have you back.

****

Abby: We all missed you so much.

****

Luka: That's the truth and with you coming back it'll cut down on the patient load for the rest of us.

****

Jing-Mei: It will be great to be back. Believe it or not, I actually missed working in this place.

****

Kerry: How is Rusty doing with Sophie's death?

****

Jing-Mei: Not good. He misses her. Poor little kid. He's had to face death so much and I'm not sure he even understands about dying. All he knows is that both his mama and aunt are up in heaven and he knows he'll never see them again--at least not for a long time anyway. He told me that he wanted to go up to be with them and he's afraid that his daddy will be leaving him soon too.

****

Carter: I feel so sorry for the little guy. He's confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Confused, scared and worried about his daddy. I keep telling him that his daddy is getting better and he's going to be back home with us soon.

The phone rings. Randi picks it up.

****

Randi: Hello, ER front desk._(pause)_ Hold on, she's right here. Dr. Chen, phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Antonio is going to be staying with Mrs. Peterson while I'm gone and I told her if she wanted to pack additional things for him she could. She probably is having trouble finding things.

Before Jing-Mei could take the phone from Randi, Capt. Amos came in the ER doors.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, I need to talk to you.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure captain, just let me take this phone call from the babysitter and I will be right with you. _(pause)_ Hello, Mrs. Peterson is that you?

****

Frankie_(muffled)_**: **No it isn't! It's your worse nightmare!

Jing-Mei shakingly pulls the phone away from mouth.

****

Jing-Mei_(whispering)_**:** Captain, it's the crank.

Instantly, the captain puts the phone on speakerphone and hangs the receiver up then indicates for her to talk. Jing-Mei composes herself and does as the captain asks.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean that you are my worst nightmare?

****

Frankie(_muffled)_**: **You and your whole family's nightmare come to life.

****

Rusty_(in the background)_**: **Mama Jing---phone.

Jing-Mei pauses for a second and slams the speakerphone button off. Everyone stares at a shock Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, captain! That was Rusty's voice in the background.

****

Capt. Amos: Where is the boy at now?

****

Jing-Mei: Upstairs with Frank...Captain, the call came from upstairs in the ICU---It was Frankie. He's been making the crank calls. OH MY GOD! DAVE'S IN DANGER! FRANKIE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!!

****

Capt. Amos: Someone call security up to ICU!! LET'S GO MEN!!!

Panic-stricken, Jing-Mei follows the police up to the ICU to apprehend Frankie before he gets to Dave.

To Be Continued. Please read and review.

****


	52. Confrontation!

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 52

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Up in Dave's room, Frankie is preparing to finish Dave off. Rusty is talking to his daddy who is barely conscious. Frankie makes his way over to Dave's bed and starts to inspect his IV lines. He finds one and removes a syringe from his pocket. He holds Dave's IV line in one hand and the syringe in the other as he prepares to inject Dave with air. Rusty, knowing that Frankie is up to no good, starts to ease himself off his chair and slip out of the room to get help. Frankie catches him. He stomps his foot on top of Rusty's little foot making it impossible for the kid to run. He pulls back on the syringe plunger. Rusty starts to try to pull his foot from underneath Frankie's but it's too tightly secured to the floor.

****

Rusty: _Off Frankie. Hurting me. Off!_

Frankie:_ Shut the fuck up because your next , you little punk._

Rusty screams and is quieted by Frankie's hand on his mouth. Frankie holds Rusty around the neck keeping a firm grip on his mouth, he manages to manipulate the IV line between his fingers and, being a junkie, he expertly uses one hand to position the syringe into the plastic, thin tube leading to Dave's vein. He starts to push down on the syringe when...

****

Capt. Amos_(brandishing his gun in the doorway)_**: **Drop it Frankie! It's over!

Panicked, Frankie quickly releases the IV line and snatches some scissors on the tray next to Dave's bed. Then in one movement, he picks Rusty up in his arm, still holding his mouth, and places the scissors to his throat.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!!!

****

Capt. Amos: This doesn't have to be this way. There's no reason why anyone else has to get hurt here. Just put the boy down and we will go a lot easier on you.

****

Frankie: Fuck you, pig!! Get the fuck out of our way or I'll slit his goddamn throat. Now, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!

Frankie edges his way to the door with Rusty struggling in his arm.

****

Frankie: Tell your men to drop their weapons!

The cops don't move so Frankie presses the scissors into Rusty's throat, barely penetrating the surface of his skin but causing the scared little boy to let out a loud muffled scream. 

Capt. Amos orders his men to lower their weapons and they comply but keep their guard up.

****

Jing-Mei: Why are you doing this, Frankie? I thought you liked Rusty. Why would you want to hurt him?

****

Frankie: You fucking thought wrong, you yellow bitch. Who could like this whiny, spoiled little brat? He's done nothing but give me migraines ever since I came to work for you. He's just like his big mouth old man. Doesn't know when to shut the hell up. If we would have done our jobs when we first had him, then I wouldn't have to ice him now. Well, we don't have to worry because he's not going to make it much longer. I didn't screw up this time. HAH, HAHA.

****

Capt. Amos: What did you give him?

****

Frankie: Never mind!

****

Capt. Amos: Look, just put the little boy down and we'll talk...

****

Frankie: You don't get it pigs. YOU ARE NOT CALLING THE SHOTS HERE, I AM!!! NOW FOR THE LAST TIME, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE DOORWAY.

The police back away from the door and allow passage for the assailant and his hostage to get through. Rusty continues to struggle and Frankie slowly edges towards the door. He moves into Dave's line of vision and Dave sees him with the scissors up to Rusty's throat and he starts to get hysterical. His heart monitor started beeping loudly, distracting Frankie and causing him to drop his guard. At the same moment, Rusty gives a strong kick back catching Frankie in the balls and he drops the boy. Rusty runs over to a waiting Jing-Mei's arms, crying. The police tackle Frankie to the ground and subdue him.

****

Officer_(pointing a gun to the back of his head)_**: **DON'T YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!

The cops place Frankie into handcuffs and pull him to his feet as the doctors care for a severely distressed and frantic Malucci.

****

Frankie: You know, I'm not the only one out there who wants this bastard dead. There are others. And where I failed, they WILL succeed. Trust me. You, paisans will never be free of us so WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACK, ESPECIALLY THE FUCKING GIMP IN THE BED OVER THERE. But then again, he's done for I made sure of that. SAY GOODBYE TO HIM, HE'S NOT LONG FOR THIS SHITTY WORLD. Looks like I didn't fail after all. 

****

Capt. Amos: GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!

As Frankie passed Jing-Mei and Rusty, he blew a kiss at her and said something to Rusty that caused the little, traumatized boy to burst into tears.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Rusty sweetheart. You're safe. No ones going to hurt you.

Rusty continues to bawl while Jing-Mei tries to calm him down.

****

Jing-Mei: What did he say that upset Rusty so much.

Rusty's Italian speaking guard interprets Frankie's words.

****

Guard: He said he'll be back and next time he won't be as gentle on Dr. Malucci as he was this time.

Jing-Mei takes Rusty down to the lounge and gets him some juice and cookies to settle him down. She sits with several others from the ER, crying.

****

Jing-Mei: This is all my fault. Everyone kept telling that Frankie was bad but until today I've never seen it. He wasn't bad, he was pure evil. How the hell could I be so damn blind!

****

Abby: It's not your fault, Dr. Chen. Who would have guessed that he had anything to do with Dave's kidnapping?

****

Jing-Mei: I should have listened to Rusty, Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Santini. Even Dave knew that Frankie was trouble. How did it get by me. None of this would have happened if I would have just listened. But no, I thought I knew everything and I knew what was best for all concern and now I might have caused Dave to have a setback and oh my god...

****

Kerry: What is it, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: I let that son-of-a-bitch have full access to the children. He spent time around Rusty and Antonio. Hell, he was left alone with Rusty numerous times.

Rusty sits at a nearby table with his guard finishing his snacks but still shaken up by the days' events. Jing-Mei approaches him.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry I didn't believe you. You were right by not wanting to trust Frankie and I should have listened to you and for that I will always be sorry and I won't blame you if you hated me forever.

The guard translates and Rusty gets off his seat and holds his arms out to Jing-Mei. 

****

Rusty: I love you, Mama Jing.

She pulls him in for a hug and sniffs to try and clear her tears up.

****

Jing-Mei: I love you too, sweetheart. 

Breaking from the hug, Jing-Mei looks Rusty straight in the eyes and painfully prepares to ask him a question that she doesn't know if she wants an answer for.

****

Jing-Mei_(pushing the hair from Rusty's eyes)_**: **Rusty sweetheart, I need to know something. You have to tell me the truth. I won't be mad at you because you did nothing wrong, but, I have to know...

The guard translates.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, did Frankie touch you in a bad way. You know, where no one has a right to touch you.

The guard translates and Rusty shakes his head no.

****

Guard: _Are you sure, big guy?_

Rusty: _Positively._

Guard: He's sure. He wasn't molested.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath and starts to cry happily and relieved.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, thank god. If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself.

****

Luka: Jing-Mei, if you don't mind I still would like to examine him, just as a precaution.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Luka. Except for that small cut under his neck where Frankie was holding the scissors to it, I don't think he was injured but I would feel better if you did check him out anyway.

Jing-Mei waves Rusty over and explains, through the guard, that Dr. Kovac wants to examine him. He wasn't happy about it until Luka promised him a lollipop if he let him take a look at him. On that note, Rusty agreed and he and his guard followed Luka into the exam room. Jing-Mei remained in the lounge with the others and awaited news about Dave's condition.

****

Mark: Didn't you recognize Frankie's voice as the one who has been threatening you on the phone?

****

Jing-Mei: It was always muffled. But this last time, when I heard it and Rusty's voice in the background I put two and two together. I only wish I did sooner.

****

Abby: Didn't Frankie give you any indication to suspect him before?

****

Jing-Mei: Except the fact that everyone hated him. Well, there was one thing that I couldn't figure out.

****

Carter: What was it?

****

Jing-Mei: Apparently, Rusty had told Sophie that he remember seeing Frankie in the hospital---outside the NICU---while he was visiting Antonio with her. Sophie hardly remembered the incident except that the man outside the NICU said he was taking pictures of his newborn.

****

Kerry: What is so strange about that?

****

Jing-Mei: I was talking to Frankie about having children and he said he never had any. Rusty was so definite about seeing him that's when I started getting suspicious.

****

Carter: Deb, about what he said in the ICU. Do you think that there are others out there gunning for Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: Probably. I don't think he was involved in Dave's kidnapping alone. There's no way he could have handled Dave. 

****

Carter: Yeah Malucci, would have wiped the floor with him.

****

Abby: But your forgetting that Dave was chloroformed when he was grabbed.

****

Jing-Mei: Right, but even still he couldn't have lifted Dave out of the car by himself.

****

Carter: Deb, you know that if Malucci is okay after his latest assault and there are others out there, they will try to get to him again.

****

Jing-Mei: I know. And it scares the hell out of me. I just wish we could go back to living a normal, whatever that is, life.

****

Kerry: You will. I know you will.

The lounge doors open and Dr. Romano walks in with a discouraging look on his face. Jing-Mei springs to her feet.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, how is Dave?

****

Dr. Romano: I'm sorry Jing-Mei. We did everything we could but Dave's heart was too weak. He's suffered another massive coronary and has lapsed back into the coma.

Jing-Mei started to shake. She took a deep breath and before she could speak her legs went weak from underneath her and she fainted.

To be Continued. Please read and review. 


	53. The Truth about Frankie

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 53

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Forty five minutes after being taken into a trauma room, Jing-Mei starts to come around. Drs. Romano and Weaver are with her. She is still a little dazed but she is regaining her bearings.

****

Kerry: Are you alright, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. What happened?

****

Romano: You fainted after I told you about Dr. Dave's condition.

****

Jing-Mei: I remember. You said Dave had another heart attack.

****

Romano: Yeah and it was a bad one.

****

Kerry: How bad?

****

Romano: He's in CHF.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god!

****

Romano: He went into V-FIB for only a minute or two. We shocked him once and got him back but unfortunately his heart stopped long enough to cause the blood flow to bacterialize and improperly circulate through the coronary artery in the right atrium causing the heart to fail.

****

Jing-Mei: So what are you doing to treat him?

****

Romano: I've increased his nitro and have him on the beta-blocker-_Lopressor, _calcium channel blocker-_Norvasc_ and Lasix. I've had to take him off his Imdur temporarily because there's the possibility that it could interact with his Lopressor.

****

Jing-Mei: Prognosis?

****

Romano: Good. I think. As long as we can keep his blood pressure in check and control his heart condition we can probably set him up on a medicinal regimen and monitor his drug levels so he has a good shot at a long life.

****

Jing-Mei: He'll be on this medication the rest of his life, what kind of a life is that?

****

Kerry: A difficult one. But Malucci has already come through a lot that would have killed anyone else who didn't have is will to live. I think if Malucci is given the choice of dying or taking life sustaining medications for the rest of his time, he would choose the drugs.

****

Jing-Mei: But the side effects...

****

Romano: I'll admit they are probably worse than the CHF itself but these meds are buying him time and right now that's about all we can do at the moment.

****

Jing-Mei: At the moment. Are you saying there may be something else that can be done for him. Therapy...surgery, I'm desperate I'll take any option.

****

Romano: When Dr. Dave is stronger we might want try to put in a pacemaker or ICD. He'll still need the meds but at least if there is a problem, the implanted device might help save him until help arrives.

****

Kerry: What about the coma, Robert?

****

Romano: It's serious but he is responding to painful stimuli in his upper extremities especially in his right arm so I don't think it's as deep as the last one was. He may come out of it soon.

****

Jing-Mei: Or he may not. 

****

Romano: Let's just take it a little at a time. Don't write the kid off yet. If all my patients had his determination to live, I'd probably be undefeated as far as my death rate is concerned.

Carter enters the trauma room.

****

Carter: How is she?

****

Jing-Mei: I am fine, John. 

****

Carter: So, what did that bastard inject Malucci with to bring on the cardiac arrest?

****

Romano: Air. He tried to send an air bubble through the doctor's IV and cause a cardiac embolism which would have caused death with in moments.

****

Jing-Mei: Since Dave is still alive, so to speak, I assume he didn't get a chance to finish the job.

****

Romano: No he didn't. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god. What is going to happen when Frankie finds out that he did fail. They will try again.

****

Romano: We will have to cut back down on the doctor's visitors and add more security.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know how much more of this I can take? Uh, where's Rusty?

****

Carter: Last check he was in the tv room with Malik.

****

Jing-Mei: I had better go get him. We have a plane to catch tomorrow morning and we aren't even packed yet. Wow! I almost forgot that we have to fly out to Italy for Sophie's funeral. I want to go and pay my respects for myself and on behalf of Dave but I don't want to leave Dave's side now.

****

Kerry: Go to Italy, Jing-Mei. We will watch over Dave for you.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to impose on you.

****

Carter: You're not. We want to do this.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. By the way, did Luka check Rusty out?

****

Carter: Yes and he's fine. There's no sign or indication of sexual assault. He's still very shaken up.

****

Jing-Mei: I can imagine. Dr. Romano, is there anyway I could get up to see Dave? I just want to check on him before I go. 

****

Romano: Sure, only for a few moments. He needs his rest.

Jing-Mei heads up to the ICU and goes in to Dave's room. He is very still and pale. The pulse on his heart monitor is slow and erratic. He's gasping for air on the ventilator. She sits by his bed and holds his hand. She notices a bulge in his side and lifts up his blanket when the on-duty nurse arrives.

****

Nurse: His lung collapsed again. They had to put a chest tube back in.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh. Dr. Romano didn't say anything about that.

****

Nurse: You have a very strong boyfriend there. You should be very proud of him for how hard he's fighting.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. Very proud. He's a real survivor._(pause)_ Could we have a moment, nurse.

****

Nurse: Sure. I'll be back to chart his vitals later when I suction him.

The nurse leaves as Jing-Mei faces Dave and squeezes his hand.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, baby. You're going to be just fine. Dr. Romano says so. He may be a jerk but he's a damn good doctor._(pause)_ Rusty's okay. I know you were worried about him. I haven't had a chance to tell you but Rusty and I are going away for a couple of days so we won't be by to see you. I just don't want you to think we deserted you. The guys down in the ER said they would visit you regularly and I'll call everyday._(pause)_ I can't tell you where we are going or why but I will as soon as you are better. Mrs. Peterson is going to keep Antonio while we are gone. She will keep him safe. The Petersons are great. They love having him._(pause)_ Please Dave, you've come so far and you were doing great until this incident. But this is only a temporary setback. We have to expect them since you have some very serious injuries. _(pause)_Dave, I am so sorry that I didn't take your fears around Frankie more serious. You, Rusty, Mrs. Peterson---you all tried to tell me and I didn't pay attention. I almost cost you you're life. Please forgive me. I love you and Rusty so much I would never want anything to happen to you guys.

The nurse enters Dave's room to suction him and Jing-Mei prepares to get up and leave.

****

Jing-Mei: Looks like visiting hours are up and I've got to go. You take care of yourself and I'll be back to see you as soon as possible. Love you.

Jing-Mei leaves the room and heads down to the tv room to get Rusty when she stops by the front desk to use the phone. After several minutes the phone stops ringing and is picked up on the other end.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, it's me Jing-Mei.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, is something wrong? You sound upset.

****

Jing-Mei: Calling to check on the baby and to apologize to you. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Antonio's just been fed and changed and is sleeping soundly now. Apologize for what?

****

Jing-Mei: Something happened here at the hospital.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh no, Dr. Malucci, is he alright?

****

Jing-Mei: He's had a setback but I'll tell you all about it when I get home. I just want you to know you were absolutely right about Frankie.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Did he hurt you?

****

Jing-Mei: Not me, well not physically. But he did do damage to Rusty and Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is that what caused Dr. Malucci's setback?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. But he's going to make it. It's just going to slow down his recovery more than it already has been.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: He's shaken up but he's fine, too. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: You are still going to the funeral, aren't you?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. We have to. That's another reason why I wanted to call you. I need you to do me a favor.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What do you need?

****

Jing-Mei: Could you get the two suitcases from my bedroom closet out and put a few things in each bag for me and Rusty. Just some clothes and toiletries and maybe Rusty's gameboy to play with on the plane. I haven't had a chance to pack and I know when we get home, we are going to be so tired that we'll probably go straight to bed. We have to up early tomorrow and at the airport before 7:30 in the morning.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Anything special you'd like me to pack?

****

Jing-Mei: Just a few changes of clothes, maybe 3 or 4 sets each. _(pause)_I've got to go get Rusty so you give Antonio a big kiss for me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You bet. See you when you get back home. Bye.

****

Jing-Mei: Bye.

Jing-Mei goes downstairs and into the tv room to find Rusty watching tv with Capt. Amos and his guard.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, I've been waiting for you. Rusty here, has been keeping me company. He's a great kid.

****

Jing-Mei: I know that and you know that but don't let Rusty hear you say that. If he's got his father's ego, we will never be able to live it down.

****

Capt. Amos: Right. Uh, look could we go and talk somewhere.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's go into the lounge.

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos walk into the lounge only to find it mildly occupied.

****

Capt. Amos: Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Chen and I were looking for some place to talk.

****

Peter: Well, we can clear out of here and give you some privacy.

****

Capt. Amos: Actually, if it's alright with Dr. Chen I don't mind if you stay.

****

Jing-Mei: That's fine. Let's sit down.

They took their seats and Jing-Mei took a deep breath to prepare herself for what Capt. Amos was about to tell her.

****

Jing-Mei: So what is happening, captain. Did Frankie tell you who hired him?

****

Capt. Amos: Of course not. But there is something you should know. When I came by the hospital earlier I told you I needed to speak with you. 

****

Jing-Mei: I remember. But then that mess happened with Frankie and we never got to talk. What was it about?

****

Captain: My men reviewed the tapes that we got from the phone taps at your house. At some point over the past months there was local disturbance of the phone lines so some of the tapes were difficult if not impossible to decipher them. From what we can make out, your boy's tutor had been sent to keep an eye on you and your family and to monitor Dr. Malucci's progress. He's what we call down in the department as an _inside leak_ or _informant_, whichever you prefer.

****

Peter: What did he say?

****

Capt. Amos: Well we couldn't figure out who he was talking to or tell you exactly what was said. We do know whoever was on the other end of the phone was Italian too with a very thick accent. We know that he informed his boss that your babysitter was the mother of Dr. Malucci's kidney donor. Also, he had a very few choice words about your boys and Dr. Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think I want to know what they were.

****

Capt. Amos: Trust me, you don't. 

****

Cleo: There's something I don't understand. If Frankie and whoever he was talking with are both Italian then why didn't they just speak in Italian and not English.

****

Capt. Amos: Beats me. Maybe it was just force of habit and since they weren't suspecting the line to be tapped. I don't know what was going through their minds. Anyway, there's more to it. When we ran his prints into our international computer database, we came up with a match.

****

Jing-Mei: A match? How? Who's prints were they?

****

Capt. Amos: They matched some of the prints that we took from Dr. Carter's Lexus, and the hangar.

****

Haleh: So he definitely was there when Dr. Malucci was kidnapped.

****

Capt. Amos: Yeah, but that's not all of it.

****

Cleo: There's more.

****

Capt. Amos: They were also the same prints that were lifted off the bullet removed from Jada DePalma.

****

Haleh: From who?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty's mom. That means that he..._(interrupted by the sudden opening of the door)_

Kerry, Carter and Abby enter the lounge.

****

Carter: What's going on? Did that bastard tell you anything, Captain?

****

Capt. Amos: Not yet. But we do know...

****

Jing-Mei_(interrupting)_**:** He killed her.

****

Abby: Who killed who?

****

Jing-Mei: That fucking little bastard killed Rusty's mom, Jada.

****

Kerry: Oh god! Are you sure?

****

Capt. Amos: Yes. He hasn't exactly confessed to it but give us some time he'll cop to it and to something else that I need to speak with you about, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: What?

****

Capt. Amos: This I think we should do in private.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, with all due respect, Dave and I no longer have any secrets from these people. If it's serious, I don't think I want to be alone when you tell me, so whatever it is just say it.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, as you wish. We know that Frankie was at the hangar when Dr. Malucci was kidnapped. We also know that he tied Dr. Malucci's hands and put the blindfold on him...

****

Carter: Wait, how do you know that?

****

Capt. Amos: We lifted his prints off the ropes used to tie up Dr. Dave and the blindfold but that's not all.

Capt. Amos took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

****

Capt. Amos: While we questioned him, something about his mannerisms bothered me, so on a hunch I ran a DNA test on a court order sample that I got from him and my suspicions were correct.

****

Jing-Mei: What kind of sample: saliva, blood, urine.

****

Capt. Amos: Seman. Dr. Chen, he's the one who raped Dr. Malucci in the hangar.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	54. Putting The Pieces Together

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 54

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Jing-Mei: That son of a bitch!! 

****

Peter: Are you sure?

****

Capt. Amos: Positively.

****

Jing-Mei: No wonder Dave didn't like him. And what makes it worse I let Rusty near him. If I had known...

****

Haleh: But you didn't know....

****

Capt. Amos: Has the boy been examined?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes and Dr. Kovac said that there was no sign of sexual abuse.

****

Haleh: Thank god for that.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, what happens now? Frankie goes to trial for his crimes?

****

Capt. Amos: First, he has to be arraigned and bail set.

****

Kerry: You don't think the judge would set bail for that piece of trash?

****

Capt. Amos: Depends how good of a lawyer he gets.

****

Carter: Then if the judge does set bail that means he could be right back over here to hurt Malucci, Deb or the boys.

****

Capt. Amos: We have tightened up the security around them, especially Dr. Malucci. But we have other matters at hand.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean?

****

Capt. Amos: This Frankie, he spent a lot of time around your family, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, he's been working for me for a few weeks. Most of the time he was with Rusty, but Mrs. Peterson and I both had contact with him.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, since the babysitter and the little boy did spend time with Frankie it only makes sense that they could tell what kind of guy he was. _(pause) _Tell me, how did the little boy and the babysitter react to him?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty was scared of him and Mrs. Peterson didn't trust him.

****

Capt. Amos: How many times has he been here to visit Dr. Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: Once or twice, why?

****

Capt. Amos: That's what's bugging me. You said that Dr. Malucci didn't like him either.

****

Jing-Mei: That's right.

****

Capt. Amos: Obviously, Dr. Malucci didn't spend enough time with Frankie to judge him properly but he knew he didn't like him. Was that just a natural vibe that Dr. Malucci pick up on or...

****

Peter: Or did Dave remember him from the hangar?

****

Capt. Amos: That's my point exactly!

****

Abby: Do you think Dr. Malucci remembered his voice?

****

Capt. Amos: Or his face.

****

Carter: But how could that be. Dave was blindfolded the entire time they had him there.

****

Capt. Amos: We don't know that for sure.

****

Jing-Mei: We don't?

****

Capt. Amos: We only know for sure that Dr. Malucci was blindfolded the one time they let him speak to us on the phone and how he was found when my men arrived at the hangar after his abductors had dumped him and left him for dead. What if at some point Dave wasn't blindfolded?

****

Peter: Do you really think they would've been that stupid to let Malucci see their faces.

****

Capt. Amos: Only if they didn't know he could see their faces.

****

Cleo: How do you mean... if they didn't know?

****

Capt. Amos: Maybe Dr. Malucci was able to manipulate his blindfold enough to get a glance at them.

****

Jing-Mei: I seriously doubt that.

****

Capt. Amos: Why?

****

Jing-Mei: Because he doesn't remember me, any of his co-workers. Hell, he doesn't even know who he is and he's going to remember a face that he might have glanced at for a minute through an eighth of inch opening in a blindfold. I'm sorry, but I can't believe that?

****

Capt. Amos: I'm not saying that's what happened, but it's possibility. I think our Dr. Malucci knows a lot more than what he's letting on.

****

Jing-Mei_(looking at her watch)_**: **I'm sure he does but until he is able to tell us what he knows there's not much you can do to find the bastards who are responsible for his attack. 

****

Capt. Amos: That's true, but...

****

Jing-Mei: Look, I have to go get Rusty and get home. We have a flight to catch tomorrow.

****

Capt. Amos: A flight? Where are you going too?

****

Jing-Mei: Italy. Dave's sister passed. I'm taking Rusty to the funeral. I only wish Dave could go.

****

Capt. Amos: I don't think that's a good idea to leave right now.

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie was a good friend of mine, she's Rusty's aunt. We are going to the funeral. I am not going to stop living my life because somebody wants to kill my boyfriend. It is difficult enough to explain to an already traumatized six year old why his mommy was taken away from him, why his daddy can't talk or play with him, that his favorite aunt is gone too and why the hell we have these armed guards following us around. I am trying to give that child as normal a life as possible but I can't because those bastards took that away from us. I am NOT going to let them keep us away from Sophie's funeral. Now excuse me why I take Dave's son home and again try to convince him that his aunt is gone forever.

****

Kerry: Is Rusty still having trouble accepting her death?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. He expects her to be waiting for us at the airport in Sicily. I think he knows she won't be there but he's trying not to believe it.

****

Carter: Go to the funeral and don't worry about Dave. We will keep an eye on him.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you everyone and I'll be here on Monday to start my shift, Kerry.

Jing-Mei stopped by the tv room and picked up Rusty. He was asleep on the couch and she had to carry him out to the car. She drove straight home while Rusty slept the entire way. Back home, she carried a sleeping Rusty in and put him to bed and then she went into see Antonio. The baby was fast asleep. She put his intercom on then went into the kitchen with Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Would you like me to fix you something to eat?

****

Jing-Mei: Just coffee, please.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, what happened at the hospital?

****

Jing-Mei: You wouldn't believe what happened? Do you know those threatening calls that I've been getting?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes.

****

Jing-Mei: They were from Frankie.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You're kidding?! Oh, I know you're not. I don't believe it.

****

Jing-Mei: Neither did I. I can't believe I didn't recognize his voice. I was so stupid to let him into my home, near you, the boys and Dave. Can you ever forgive for not believing you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No problem. It's not your fault. How could you have known?

****

Jing-Mei: I didn't. If I had known what I know now, I would never have let Rusty alone with that monster. To think that because of him, Rusty no longer has a mama.

****

Mrs. Peterson: WHAT!!

****

Jing-Mei: Frankie was the one who murdered Rusty's mother, Jada.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That son of a bitch!

****

Jing-Mei: That's what I _(yawning)_ said. I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm just going to finish this coffee and try to go to sleep.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I doubt you will be able to do that now with the coffee in you.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so tired I don't think that coffee will even be able to keep me awake.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, I'll sit with you and keep you company.

****

Jing-Mei: That's not necessary. I've kept you long enough. You should be getting home.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm fine besides you haven't told me what happened at the hospital yet.

****

Jing-Mei: Right. I asked Frankie to take Rusty up to Dave's room. BIG MISTAKE! Shortly, after they went up I received another one of those phone calls but this one was different. I heard Rusty's voice in the background anyway I figured out what was going on but by the time the cops and I got to Dave's room, Frankie was getting ready to inject Dave's IV with air trying to cause an embolism. We stopped him in time but he grabbed Rusty and held him hostage with scissors to his throat. Obvious, everything turned out alright. Rusty's fine but Dave...

****

Mrs. Peterson: What happened to Dr. Malucci?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's had another heart attack?

****

Mrs. Peterson: OH GOD!

****

Jing-Mei: He's in CHF--uh congestive heart failure---and he's back in the coma again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I am so sorry.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. His doctors have him on all new medicine and he's responding to painful stimuli in his upper extremities.

****

Mrs. Peterson: And that's good, right?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes it is. It means he's probably not in the coma as deep as he was the last time so he'll probably be awake soon.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Poor Dave and Rusty, too. That little boy has had so much tragedy in his little life. Speaking of which, what is going to happen now with Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei_(yawning)_**: **I guess when we go to Italy tomorrow for the funeral, Rusty will stay there with Sophie's husband. Sophie told me that although Dave provided financially for Rusty, he still didn't have a father around. So, Sophie's husband, Manny, will assume the duties. Manny's always wanted a son and Marissa would love to have a big brother.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, I guess when I come over to pick Antonio up tomorrow and say goodbye to you it will be goodbye to Rusty for good.

****

Jing-Mei: Just for awhile. Remember, he's still Dave's son and as soon as Dave is better I'm going to send for Rusty and make sure that Dave takes part in his life._(pause)_ You're going to miss him, aren't you? It's alright so am I.

****

Mrs. Peterson: The little guy does grow on you._(pause)_ Well, I better be going and let you get some sleep. I'll be back over around 6 am to pick the baby up.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you and goodnight.

Mrs. Peterson left and Jing-Mei went and check in on the boys before finally going to bed herself.

The next morning, Jing-Mei was up and running around trying to get Antonio fed, bathed and dressed before Mrs. Peterson came. Rusty was sitting in front of the tv eating Capt. Crunch, his dad's favorite cereal and now his. Jing-Mei had just gotten the baby out of the bath when the doorbell rang. Rusty got up to answer it but Jing-Mei stopped him before he could and signaled for him to go back and finish eating.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sorry I'm a little early. I just couldn't wait to pick the baby up. My husband is so excited about him coming to stay. He's out now buying a supply of diapers, bottles and toys for Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm glad that you're early. I just finished giving the baby a bath and both Rusty and I still need to shower and dress.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What can I do to help?

****

Jing-Mei: Could you get Antonio dressed?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No problem. I loved to.

Mrs. Peterson heads into the nursery and starts searching through all the baby clothes that aren't already packed. She picks up a blue jumper with matching hat and booties and puts him in it. After about 45 minutes, Rusty has taken a shower and is now putting on his only pair of clothes that aren't packed. Jing-Mei, who's finished dressing smells something cooking and walks into the kitchen.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought you'd like some coffee and breakfast before your trip.

****

Jing-Mei: Coffee's fine. You didn't have to make me breakfast.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You can't fly on an empty stomach, now take the time to sit and eat.

****

Jing-Mei: So, you are sure that Antonio won't be much trouble for you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's an angel. We will have a lot of fun together. So what about you, are you okay?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't like leaving Dave and Antonio but I know that the baby is in excellent hands and so is Dave. Mr. Santini, is going to meet us at the airport.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's nice. I like him a lot more than I did Frankie.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's not even talk about that monster.

Mrs. Peterson takes a deep breath and walks into the dining room and retrieves something from the hutch and brings it back in to Jing-Mei.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I found this last night while I was packing your things. I was going to put it right back but... here.

Mrs. Peterson hands Jing-Mei a small velvet case. Jing-Mei opens it up.

****

Jing-Mei: It's the engagement ring that Dave brought for me last year. He never had a chance to properly propose to me because he was kidnapped by those fuck...

Rusty comes running in to the room, interrupting Jing-Mei from her present thoughts. Jing-Mei closes the box and puts it in the pocket of her slacks.

****

Rusty:_ Time to go. Home. I going home._

His guard translates. Jing-Mei looks at her watch and realizes it is time to go. Mrs. Peterson takes Antonio's bags out to the car and comes back for the baby. Jing-Mei gets Rusty's coat on him and Mrs. Peterson walks over to him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, I guess this is goodbye big guy. You take care of yourself and promise me that you will come by and see me when you come over to visit your papa. I'll miss you. I love you.

The guard translates and Rusty hugs Mrs. Peterson back. Both try but fail to hold back their tears. Jing-Mei instructs the guard to put Rusty into the car. He sits in the car and plays with his gameboy while Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson say their goodbyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Do have everything you need for the baby?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes. I have his bags in the car and I'm getting his medicine and nebulizer now and I've already got the baby car seat set up. I did that yesterday. If I need anything extra, I'll buy it for him. Now stop worrying about us and just look after yourself and Rusty. We will be fine. 

Jing-Mei gets the last of her and Rusty's bags into the car as Mrs. Peterson is bringing out Antonio out. She takes the baby over to Jing-Mei's car. The guard opens the back seat so Rusty can see the baby and say goodbye to his little brother.

Rusty stops playing with his video game and stretches the limit of the seat belt to kiss Antonio on the head.

****

Rusty: _Bye, bye little bro. I love you._

The guard translates.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You know Rusty, Antonio is very lucky to have you as a big brother. You're good big brother.

The guard translates and Rusty smiles back, proud of himself. Jing-Mei walks with Mrs. Peterson as she puts Antonio in his car seat.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty is thrilled to be going back home to Italy. Do you know it is so strange?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Why?

****

Jing-Mei: He really doesn't understand that he's going home for his aunt's funeral. The last time he went back to Italy, Sophie took him there for his mama's funeral and now I'm taking him there for Sophie's funeral. Next time he comes back over here it may be for Dave's funeral.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't even think that. Dave's going to be fine. You have to hold positive thoughts for him. He's come this far.

****

Jing-Mei: You're right.

Jing-Mei gives Antonio a final kiss goodbye and heads over to her car. Mrs. Peterson gets into her car and they drive off in their separate ways. At the airport, Mr. Santini is there waiting for his traveling companions.

The next day at the ER, the staff takes turns visiting Dave like they promised Jing-Mei. His condition remains critical but stable. Kerry enters Dave's room and sits by his bed.

****

Kerry: Well Dr. Dave, you are really making these doctors earn their pay. You haven't spent this much time in the hospital as a doctor. I hope once this is over and you are back on your feet and assume your duties as a resident that this would give you a little more insight of how it is to be a patient and how they need to be treated. Don't you think that I'm going soft on you. As soon as I have you back under my thumb again, I am going to be harder on you then ever before. Not because I hate you and don't think you can handle the pressure. It's because I do like you and I know you can handle the pressure because you have the making of being a good resident and in time an excellent doctor._(pause)_ I always thought you're attitude came from not caring enough, but now I see it came because you cared too much. You just need work on knowing when to keep your mouth shut and watch what you say in front of the patients and to your colleagues. But that's all in the past now. We are going to start a clean slate from this time on._(pause)_ Some doctors have a harder time adjusting and you are one of them. I guess I should have worked with you more and taught you instead of shoving you off to the side most of the time. _(pause)_Maybe, I could use some lessons in humanity too. No one's perfect certainly not us.

Dr. Weaver bent her head down to say a small prayer for the beaten doctor when she felt some tightness on her hand. She looked up to see Dave squeezing her hand. 

****

Kerry: Dave! Dave, can you hear me?

Kerry grabbed her crutch and headed out of the room to get the doctor. Two minutes go by and she returns with Dr. Vasquez and Dr. Romano. Dave's eyes are opened. While the doctors work on Dave, Kerry heads back down to the ER.

****

Kerry: Well everyone, Malucci's conscious again.

****

Mark: That's great.

****

Carter: So Dave's getting better, huh.

****

Kerry: He still has a long way to go, but he's on his way.

****

Carter: That's good since Mrs. Peterson just brought the baby into the ER.

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	55. Sophie's Funeral

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 55

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian

Kerry: What happened to the baby?

****

Carter: I'm not sure. Cleo's with him right now.

****

Kerry: Where's Mrs. Peterson at now?

****

Carter: In chairs.

****

Kerry: Let us know when Cleo finds anything out.

Carter nods and Kerry walks over to chairs and confronts Mrs. Peterson. She takes her into the lounge to talk.

****

Kerry: Coffee?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, please.

Kerry brings her the coffee and they sit down and chat.

****

Kerry: I'm sure everything is going to be alright with the baby.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't know what went wrong. The baby was fine all day when I had him over our house. It was so nice having a little one around again. He's such a good baby. Oh, he cried a lot more than usual but I think he just misses his mommy and big brother. Anyway, I put him down for the night after his bath and he was okay but in the morning, he started to wheeze so I gave him his albuterol drops and that settled him down but about an hour later, I went into feed him and he was gasping for air. I thought he was coughing until he started to turn blue. I know a little about rescue breathing but not on an infant. I was afraid I would hurt him but he couldn't breathe so how much more damage could I do. So I gently started breathing in his mouth. His color came back but he was wheezing worse than ever. I started up his nebulizer while my husband called for an ambulance. If anything happens to that little baby, I'll never forgive myself.

****

Kerry: You did everything right and one of our best pediatricians is working on him as we speak. He'll be fine.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He has to be. That family has been through enough tragedy. I don't want Dr. Chen to have doubts about me caring for Antonio again, after this. I love that little boy so much and enjoy caring for him. 

****

Kerry: You've gotten close to Dr. Chen, haven't you?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, she's a very nice girl and her kids are great. I was just telling her the night before she left how easy it was to fall in love with that little Rusty. He's got a certain charm with him.

****

Kerry: His father has that certain charm too.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I really can't say that since I don't know Dr. Malucci very much. Actually, I don't know him at all.

****

Kerry: Give it some time. As soon as Malucci is back firing on all cylinders, you'll love him. Let's just hope his sons don't inherit his rotten sense of humor.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh, Dr. Malucci couldn't take a joke?

****

Kerry: Just the opposite. Malucci carried jokes too far--to the extreme. It was everyone else that couldn't take his jokes.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can see you have probably been at the wrong end of one of Dr. Malucci's pranks.

****

Kerry: Unfortunately. But I guess that's all part of his charm. His sons are very lucky to have a father like Malucci. He may be a jerk but he's one of the most loving, caring jerks I have ever known and his boys will grow up to be just like him.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(crying)_**: **If Antonio has a chance to grow up.

Kerry pulls the older lady into a comforting hug while they wait to hear from Cleo.

In Italy, Jing-Mei has met Sophie's husband and they chat while Rusty played with his cousin, Marissa. He let her see his gameboy. Although, she was only three years old, she seemed fascinated with the video game. She couldn't play it but she liked the fancy and bright lights on the screen. 

****

Jing-Mei: Sophie was a lovely young lady. Rusty simply adored her.

****

Manny: Yeah, she was like a second mama to him and I was, in his eyes, his papa.

****

Jing-Mei: But you weren't his papa.

****

Manny: I know and I made sure he knew it. I never let him call me papa. I am and always will be Uncle Manny.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for taking care of Rusty, like he was your own son. Dave appreciates it. He wanted to be more of a daddy to his little boy but...

****

Manny: You don't have to say it. I know the story behind Dave's disappearance out of Italy. But I have to say, he's got a lot of character. Not many men would send a child support check every month to a child they've never even met. But every first of the month, that check was in Jada's mail.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish I could have met Jada. Sophie said that even though she and Dave broke up they still remained good friends. She wasn't bitter at Dave at all for leaving when they found out she was pregnant. And she did such a wonderful job with Rusty, you all did. She seemed like a very special lady.

****

Manny: She was. I can't believe someone would hurt her let alone kill her. You know the details of when she was killed.

****

Jing-Mei: Not many. The cops didn't tell us much. They said she walked into a robbery in progress at her home. She was killed instantly.

****

Manny: Yes. She was coming home from Christmas shopping. She had her arms loaded with presents and when she was shot her blood was splattered all over them. When Sophie and Rusty came back for her funeral, we debated whether to give the presents to him or not. We decided against it. We put them away and thought we'd give them to him some time later. But, now his birthday is coming up. Maybe, enough time has passed and he's ready for them. I hope we are doing the right thing.

Rusty runs up to Jing-Mei and Manny.

****

Rusty: _Mama Jing. Mama Jing. I want you to meet my friends and show you my favorite places._

Jing-Mei looks confused.

****

Manny: He wants you to meet his friends and show you around Italy, Mama Jing?

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, that's what he calls me. I guess he figures if me and his papa get married then I'll be his stepmother. But even if we don't, I'd still like for him to come back and visit me, Dave and his little brother. He will always be a part of our family.

****

Manny: Really.I think he would love that. He loved America and he loves you, that's obvious. He needs to spend time with his own father. Dave's a good man. He took excellent care of Sophie as they grew up. He protected her from that maggot of a father of theirs.

****

Jing-Mei: I know I've seen the scars on Dave's back. _(looking at her watch)_ Well, I guess we better get to the funeral.

****

Manny: Yeah, it's that time. 

****

Jing-Mei: How are you and Marissa handling Sophia's death?

****

Manny: It's hard. I miss her so much even though I know she's no longer in pain. Marissa's still too young to understand. She keeps asking for her mama and I tell her she's in heaven but I don't think she really gets it.

****

Jing-Mei: Same with Rusty, although I think he knows that this is just like it was with his mama. He still cries about her. Poor little kid.

Manny and Jing-Mei get the children ready and head off to the funeral.

Back at the ER, Cleo comes out of trauma 2. She walks up to the admit desk.

****

Cleo: Randi, have you seen Mrs. Peterson?

****

Carter: How's little Antonio Malucci?

****

Cleo: Let me just talk to Mrs. Peterson first.

****

Randi: She's in the lounge with Dr. Weaver.

****

Cleo: Thank you.

Cleo walks into the lounge and Kerry and Mrs. Peterson jump to their feet when they see her.

****

Kerry: Cleo, you know Mrs. Peterson the Malucci's babysitter.

****

Cleo: Yes, nice to see you again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You too. How's the baby?

****

Cleo: He's had an asthma attack. I have him on oxygen and I've given him a shot of steroids. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't know what I did wrong. I followed Dr. Chen's instructions to the letter. I even put an air purifier in the room to keep away anything that might aggravate his asthma.

****

Cleo: It's not your fault. It's difficult to care for an asthmatic . No matter how careful we are, there's always the possibility of an attack coming on suddenly and there's really nothing we can do to prevent it.

****

Kerry: He's going to be okay, Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can take him back home then.

****

Cleo: Well, because of his premature status and his lungs are still a bit under-developed I want to keep him here overnight as a precaution. I'm going to give him another breathing treatment in about an hour and if he responds to it and the steroid shots, you can probably take him home tomorrow morning.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Good. Can I see him now?

****

Cleo: Sure, he's awake but he does need his rest.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I understand.

Mrs. Peterson heads into trauma 2 to see a smiling, gurgling Antonio looking back her.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(smiling)_**: **Hi, baby. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you. I would never do that again little guy. _(to Cleo and Kerry)_ I know that look. He's hungry. Can I feed him?

Cleo nods and arranges for some formula to brought in.

At Sophie's funeral, Manny and Jing-Mei try to comfort the children as they go up to the casket. Both children start crying. Marissa keeps trying to wake her mama up. Rusty puts his arm around his little cousin and starts to calm her.

****

Rusty: _It's alright Marissa. Aunt Sophie is up with my mama and they are looking after each other now the same way I'm going to be looking after you down here._

Marissa looks up at Rusty with such love and trust in her eyes. Jing-Mei and Manny notice.

****

Jing-Mei: Marissa and Rusty get along great together.

****

Manny: They were practically raised together. Marissa always thought of Rusty like an older brother.

****

Jing-Mei: He's real good with his little brother back in Chicago. I want him to visit a lot so he and Dave can teach little Antonio to be a Malucci man. _(pause)_ Sophie looked so beautiful. They did such a wonderful job with her not that it was very difficult. She was always a very beautiful young lady.

****

Manny: From the very first time I saw her I knew she would one day be my wife and the mother of our children. We always planned on having a large family, but I am grateful that I at least have Marissa.

****

Jing-Mei: She's very beautiful like her mother. You must be extremely proud.

****

Manny: I am. She's the world to me. She's daddy's little girl. Every day that I live will be for her.

****

Jing-Mei: I feel the same way about Dave, Antonio and Rusty. That dress she's wearing. It's beautiful.

****

Manny: She wore it on our first anniversary. We had dinner at a very nice Italian restaurant, _Poppa's Pasta Restaurante_, that's when she told me she was pregnant. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a papa. I think the hardest thing was when she had her mastectomy and couldn't feed Marissa herself.

****

Jing-Mei: I know the feeling. I had a hard time feeding Antonio at first. He eventually....

Manny starts to shake. He tried to be strong for Marissa and Rusty but Sophie's death was finally taking it's toll on him. He started to cry. Jing-Mei held him.

After everyone left the cemetery, out of the shadows steps Vincenzio Malucci. He kneels down next to Sophie's grave with tears in his eyes.

****

Vincenzio: My sweet, beautiful little baby girl is gone. I love you and I'll miss you always. You didn't deserve to die, baby girl. 

Then Vincenzio gets an evil look in his eyes that carries onto his face. He clenches his teeth and pounds his fist into his hand.

****

Vincenzio: It should have been your mother-fucking brother. That's all right, little girl. Daddy, will make things right again and your loser brother is going to wish he never got out of that hangar alive when I'm through with his worthless ass. I promise.

At Manny's house, an entire Italian feast was set out for the funeral guests. Mr. Santini chatted with Manny while Jing-Mei called the ER.

****

Jerry: County ER. How may I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: Hi Jerry. It's Dr. Chen. Who's on duty?

****

Jerry: Take your choice. Dr. Weaver, Dr. Green, Dr. Carter..

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. Put Dr. Carter on.

****

Jerry: Hold on a minute.

Jerry pages Carter and within two minutes he turns up at the admit desk.

****

Carter: Did you page me, Jerry?

****

Jerry: Phone call. It's Dr. Chen.

Carter takes the phone off Jerry.

****

Carter: Deb, how are you doing?

****

Jing-Mei: It's so hard. Sophie looks so beautiful. Her poor husband and little girl.

****

Carter: What about Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: He's upset but he's a tough little kid. He's assumed the role as big brother to Marissa, Dave's niece. He reminds me more and more of Dave. You know, trying to be strong in a crisis but he's really soft and sensitive on the inside.

Speaking of which, how is Dave?

****

Carter: Out of the coma.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank god. Finally, some good news for a change.

****

Carter: I'm afraid it's not all good news.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean? Something's wrong. I knew it.

****

Carter: Not with Dave, he's stable right now. Mrs. Peterson brought Antonio in.

****

Jing-Mei: OH GOD! MY BABY!

****

Carter: Relax, he had an asthma attack but Cleo is taking care of him. She has him on oxygen and steroids and is keeping him overnight for observation. He's responding fine to the medication.

****

Jing-Mei: You will still look after him, right.

****

Carter: Sure, after all he's my godson, isn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. That's still good news about Dave.

****

Carter: Yeah, and all it took was a lecture from Weaver.

****

Jing-Mei: What?

****

Carter: Well, she was with...I've got to go. Trauma coming in. Talk to you when you come back. Bye.

****

Jing-Mei: Bye.

The following day of the funeral, Rusty took Jing-Mei on a tour and introduced her to all his friends. He showed everyone pictures of his little brother back in America. He was very proud of him. After a tearful goodbye with Manny, Marissa, Rusty and Mr. Santini, who decided to stay behind in Italy for awhile, Jing-Mei headed to the airport with her guard beside her.

Once her flight landed, Mrs. Peterson and Antonio came by to pick her up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, over here!

Jing-Mei walks over to her baby and his sitter. She hugs Mrs. Peterson and picks up Antonio.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi little guy. Mama's here. I heard you weren't feeling too well.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sorry about that. I thought I was doing everything right. I tried to do exactly what you told me but I guess I screwed up.

****

Jing-Mei: You did fine. It's not your fault. Even I have trouble managing his asthma sometimes and I'm a doctor. We just have to be on top of it and take more precautions around him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm glad you're not mad. I was afraid that you wouldn't trust me to care for him anymore. I love him as much as I would my own grandson. If anything happened to him...

****

Jing-Mei: Nonsense. You are very good with Antonio and he likes you. I trust you fully. In fact, I need to ask another favor of you.

****

Mrs. Peterson: If it will make up for the mistake I already made.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't make a mistake and I don't want to hear you putting yourself down one more time. Funny, that's what I use to tell Dave when he did it to himself. Anyway, something John Carter said on the phone when I talked to him got me thinking.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Nothing bad, I hope?

****

Jing-Mei: Hardly. I asked him to check in on Antonio while he was at the hospital. He said he would be glad to since Antonio is his godson. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: So what was wrong with that?

****

Jing-Mei: Nothing, but I haven't even officially had Antonio christened yet. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: You've been a little busy and with Dr. Dave so sick in the hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but I want to do it some time soon. Maybe, when Dave gets better and they let him out of the hospital, if only for one day, then we will set a date for it. Well, about the favor, I would love it if you would be Antonio's godmother.

Mrs. Peterson bursts into tears.

****

Jing-Mei: I upset you, didn't I?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, no you didn't. And I would be honored to be the little fellow's godmother. Thank you for asking me.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for accepting. You are already a big part of his life, I just wanted to make sure you have a more solid and permanent connection to our family. I hope Mr. Peterson won't be hurt if I don't ask him to be the baby's godfather. I did sort of promise Dr. Carter.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, he would have loved it but I don't think he will be hurt.

****

Jing-Mei_(thinking for moment)_**:** Where's the law written that a baby could only have one godfather. Why not two godfathers?

****

Mrs. Peterson_(smiling)_**: **Why not. I am so happy.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I have to clear it with Dave first but I don't think he'll have any objections and if he does I'll just withhold the thing he treasures the most from him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's that? His whoopie cushion or rubber vomit.

****

Jing-Mei: No. SEX. When he's ready of course. _(pause)_ Just kidding.

The ladies laugh as the two of them with baby Antonio and their guards leave the airport and head to the hospital to visit Dave.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei, Antonio and Mrs. Peterson head up to the ICU. Mrs. Peterson goes to phone her husband as Jing-Mei and Antonio head towards Dave's room. As they approach, the desk nurse tries to stop Jing-Mei from going in but the phones are ringing off the hook and another patient is seizing generating the attention of the other ICU staff. Jing-Mei continues into Dave's room smiling and carrying a laughing Antonio. 

****

Jing-Mei_(entering Dave's room)_**: **Look, who's here to visit his daddy... Oh god!!

She enters Dave's room to find it empty and the bed stripped.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	56. Bad News

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 56

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god! Dave! Where's Dave!

Hysterical, Jing-Mei runs out of Dave's room and tries to find someone to help when she runs into Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, what's the matter?! What happened?

****

Jing-Mei_(trying to control herself and stop crying)_**: **I...I went into.... Dave's roo...room and he's...

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's what?

****

Jing-Mei: He's gone! He wasn't there. Something's happen! That's why that nurse tried to stop me. _(starts crying again)_

Seeing Jing-Mei shaking and upset, Mrs. Peterson takes the baby from her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Maybe, they just took him back down for some more tests.

****

Jing-Mei: His bed was stripped. They wouldn't do that if he were having some tests run. Besides, the room was empty as if he had never been in there. I knew I shouldn't have went to Italy. I should have never left him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: You did what you had to and what Dr. Dave would have wanted you to. Now, someone around here must be able to tell us what is going on. Let's go find one of his doctors and try to calm down.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson search the ICU floor and most of the staff, including Dr. Vasquez and Dr. Phillips, are in shocking another patient who went into cardiac arrest. They decide that somebody down in the ER must know something if they kept their promise to her and were visiting with Dave while she was away. The two ladies and the baby get into the elevator and hit the first floor button and Jing-Mei tries to calm herself down. The elevator stops on the next floor and Elizabeth gets on.

****

Elizabeth: Jing-Mei, you're back. How was your trip?

Elizabeth starts to play with Antonio, who smiles back at her and laughs.

****

Jing-Mei: I should have never taken it.

****

Elizabeth_(to Antonio)_**: **Aren't you just the cutest little fellow. _(to Jing-Mei)_ Why is that, not a good trip. Jet lag? _(back to Antonio)_You certainly have your daddy's spirit, don't you?

****

Jing-Mei: No, it was a nice trip but I wish it had been under better circumstances. I should have been here with Dave. He's gone and I wasn't here.

****

Elizabeth: Gone! What do you mean? He's gone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, went into his room and it's empty and the bed is stripped.

****

Elizabeth: Oh. Jing-Mei, Mrs. Peterson walk with me. 

The three ladies get off the elevator on the second floor and walk down the hall. Elizabeth takes them into a patient's room.

****

Elizabeth: There.

Elizabeth points to the bald-headed patient in the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Oh thank god.

She runs over to him and gives him a big hug, waking him up and causing him to jump back on the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: I can see you still don't like to be touched. _(pause)_You're in a regular room and out of ICU, finally after almost nine months.

****

Elizabeth: Everyone in the ER was saving it as a surprise for you. I guess they didn't expect you back here so soon._(pause)_ I have to get back to work. I'm happy for you two.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Elizabeth. If you see anyone from the ER, tell them I'm sorry that I spoiled their surprise.

****

Elizabeth: I will. Goodbye.

****

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson: Goodbye.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson turn back around and look at Dave.

****

Jing-Mei_(laughing)_**: **Well, look at you. Our 2 month old here has more hair than you do. We will have to do something about that.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I know just the thing. It will be perfect.

Carter and Abby walk into Dave's room.

****

Carter: I see you found our surprise before we had a chance to spring it on you.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't believe that Dave has been moved to a regular room.

****

Abby: I can't believe how different Dave looks without hair.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, well if he's done with having brain surgery, maybe he will grow a hair again. I can't tell you how scared I was when I went into the ICU and saw Dave gone and the bed stripped. I thought...well that's pretty obvious. I should have known something was up when the nurse tried to stop me from going into Dave's room and I didn't see the guard...Oh my god, the guard ,where is he?

****

Carter: Relax Deb, he's sitting right outside the door.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I didn't see him.

****

Carter: He's in plainclothes. This way he'll blend in more with the surroundings and not be so conspicuous.

The door to Dave's room opens and Capt. Amos sticks his head in.

****

Capt. Amos: Hope I'm not interrupting.

****

Jing-Mei: No, come on in.

****

Capt. Amos: I was just checking on my men and I heard you in here._(pause)_How are you feeling, Dr. Malucci?

Dave just stares at the captain and remains unresponsive.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, do you remember Capt. Amos?

Dave blinks once(no)

****

Jing-Mei: He's the detective that's going to find the bast...people who did this to you... who hurt you? Sorry captain, but his memory still hasn't come back. But it will once he starts therapy.

****

Capt. Amos: He looks like he's on his way to a full recovery.

****

Carter: Malucci will never fully recovery. He's suffered permanent damage...physical and emotional.

****

Jing-Mei: Let's not talk about that now. I'm learning to live for today and not worry about tomorrow. Dave taught me that. It's always been his philosophy and he lives by it...before and after his attack.

Antonio starts to cry loudly--very loudly. Dave starts stirring in the bed. He grabs his ears, holds his eyes tightly shut and starts whining almost as loudly as the baby. Mrs. Peterson starts bouncing Antonio and singing to him to try to calm him down but with no luck.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, you had better take Antonio out of here. His crying is hurting Dave's sensitive ears.

****

Abby: Maybe we all should leave. Dave needs his rest.

Everyone agrees and after Jing-Mei gives Dave a kiss on his cheek, the only place where she can without Dave freaking out because he can't see it coming from the side, she follows the others outside.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think he's hungry. I have some formula in his baby bag. I'll go into the waiting room and feed him. Excuse me.

Mrs. Peterson takes the baby into the lounge down the hall. All the way down you can still hear him crying.

****

Capt. Amos: Good, I'm glad we came out here. This is something that we don't need to talk about in front of Dr. Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: What's this about?

****

Capt. Amos: Frankie's trial. The D.A. is going want to talk to you. Are you prepared to testify?

****

Jing-Mei: I sure am. I'm scared but I'll testify. I want to put that little son of a bitch away for the rest of his life for what he's done to Dave and Rusty and me.

****

Abby: Exactly how long could he get?

****

Capt. Amos: I'm not sure. If the D.A. can positively connect him to Jada's murder, they may be able to get the death penalty.

****

Carter: How can the D.A. not positively prove that he killed Jada. His prints were on the bullet that was removed from her.

****

Capt. Amos: I know that but that is difficult evidence for a jury to understand. We may only confuse them especially if Frankie keeps the same sharp-tongue mouthpiece that he had at his arraignment.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his arraignment?

****

Capt. Amos: You didn't tell her.

****

Jing-Mei: Tell me what? _(giving Carter and Abby a death look)_

****

Carter: We didn't want to worry you.

****

Abby: We knew you already had enough on your mind.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, what happened at the arraignment?

****

Capt. Amos: Bail was set at one million dollars and paid.

****

Jing-Mei: Are you trying to tell me that...that monster is out on bail.

Capt. Amos, Carter and Abby look at each other. Jing-Mei gets more angrier at them the longer they remain silent.

****

Jing-Mei: Well!!

****

Capt. Amos: Yes. But we have increased the sec...

****

Jing-Mei: After everything that he's done. He killed Jada, threatened me, Dave and our boys, kidnapped, beat, raped and try to kill Dave and Rusty and, for all we know, he might have been behind my car explosion and since he was making those calls to me it's obvious he had something to do with Antonio's kidnapping and he was released on bail.

****

Capt. Amos: That's what a good lawyer can do for you...a good high priced lawyer.

****

Carter: Where does a punk kid come up with the money to pay a top-notched lawyer?

****

Capt. Amos: When a defendant comes into an arraignment or to court with a lawyer, we can't ask them how they manage to pay for them.

****

Jing-Mei: So, he'll be right back here to get to us again.

****

Capt. Amos: As I was saying, we are increasing the security around you, Dr. Dave and your boys. Where is your older boy at, anyway?

****

Jing-Mei: Back in Italy. He stayed there with his Uncle Manny and cousin Marissa. You going to protect him over there, too.

****

Capt. Amos: I have some connections over there. He will be looked after. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, right. Look how much good your security has done already. They still keep getting to us.

****

Capt. Amos: We are doing the best that we can. _(pause)_ Tell me Dr. Chen, how well do you know this Uncle Manny?

****

Jing-Mei: I met him for the first time when I went over for Sophie's funeral. Why?

****

Capt. Amos: Can he be trusted?

****

Jing-Mei: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

****

Capt. Amos: Could he be a threat to the little boy?

****

Jing-Mei: He loves Rusty like a son. He would never do anything to hurt that little boy!

****

Capt. Amos: Just as a precaution, I think I'll have my Italian connection question him and run a background check on him. If he has any dirty little secrets in his past, we'll find them...

****

Jing-Mei: DON'T YOU DARE HARASS HIM!! That poor man has just lost his wife. His little girl doesn't have her mother anymore. The last thing they need is trouble from the cops. You leave them alone.

****

Capt. Amos: You never answered my question, do you trust him?

****

Jing-Mei: Fully. With my life, Dave's life and with my boys lives.

****

Capt. Amos: It seems to me that you trusted Frankie around you and your family too and look how that turned out...

****

Jing-Mei: No you don't. You are not going to blame this on me. If you and your men were doing your jobs properly, you would've had these fuckers in prison right after they abducted Dave and it never would have gotten to this point. If you are looking for someone to point the guilty finger at, you just let him walk right out of your jail.

Seeing how upset Jing-Mei is getting, Carter and Abby break off the conversation.

****

Carter: That's enough captain.

****

Abby: This conversation has gone to far. Look, Dr. Chen will accept your protection and in exchange you do your job and find the bastards who are responsible for Dave being in this hospital.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, I'll back off for now. But I'm not done. I still want to talk to Dr. Malucci. He's still our star witness.

The captain leaves and Jing-Mei goes into the lounge to check on Mrs. Peterson and Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Finished your little chat with the police detective. Everything okay. You look like you've been crying.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Just please keep close to Antonio. Don't let him out of your sight for one second and no matter what stay with the guard. Promise me.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Of course, dear. You were so happy a short time ago and now...what did the captain say to upset you so.

****

Jing-Mei: Frankie's out on bail. So be extremely careful.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I definitely will.

****

Jing-Mei: How is my little man here?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sleeping. He went through almost all his bottle and I've already changed him and now he's knocked out for the count. It's been a long day.

****

Jing-Mei: For all of us. Let's go home. Do we have to swing by your house and pick up Antonio's things.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, I have Antonio's bag and nebulizer in the car.

Jing-Mei, Antonio and Mrs. Peterson jumped into Mrs. Peterson's car and she drove them home. Jing-Mei takes her and the baby's bags out of the truck while Mrs. Peterson takes the baby out of his car seat and tearfully handed the baby to his mama and kissed his head without waking him up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Bye, bye little angel. See you tomorrow. What time do you want me to be here?

****

Jing-Mei: About 8:30 that way I'll have the baby fed and bathed before you come over. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: You look like you need your rest. Why don't you sleep in. I don't mind feeding and giving Antonio his bath.

****

Jing-Mei: I appreciate that but it's been a while since I had the chance to breast feed him and I'm actually looking forward to it. Besides, with Rusty gone I have more than enough time on my hands.

Mrs. Peterson notices a certain sadness in Jing-Mei's voice.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Ahhhhh!! You miss Rusty, don't you?

****

Jing-Mei: I do. It's weird. I've only known him for such a short time but I feel like he's been part of my family all of his life. As much as I would have liked him to come back with me, I know he is happy where he is and it's not like he's gone forever. He'll be back when Dave gets better.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson say their goodnights and Jing-Mei heads into the house with her sleeping baby as the babysitter pulls out of the driveway. Once inside, Jing-Mei puts Antonio into his sleeper and lays him down in his crib. She goes back to the door and picks up the mail. She sees one particular letter that catches her eye. She opens and reads it.

The letter says:_ Dear Dr. David Malucci; _

It has come to our attention that you have not applied to renew your United States of America visa. We have also learned at this time that you are not currently employed due to illness which makes you ineligible for a green card. We have, in the past, given you notice and have set a time limit allowing you time to take care of this matter. According to our calendars, your 30 days are almost up and unless you take appropriate measures to correct the matter of your residence in this country, our government has no choice but to take the situation into our own hands and regretfully escort you out of the country. However, if your illness or health is still a matter of concern, please notify us at the number below and we will set up an appointment for you to be examined by our own private physicians. If they find you fit to travel, arrangements will be made for you to continue to receive medical care and treatment back in your country of birth, which in your case would be Italy. Medical care and treatment therefore, would be at your own expense. Thank you for interest in residing in our wonderful, free country and are looking forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely yours,

Thomas Gibbs

Thomas Gibbs

Department of Immigration

(312)645-9595

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**: **Oh god! THEY ARE GOING TO DEPORT DAVE!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.

**** ****


	57. Good News

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 57

Jing-Mei sits in her living room with the letter from the INS and thinking to herself.

****

Jing-Mei: They can't forcibly send Dave back to Italy. Maybe, in time he will be ready to go back himself but to make him go back and in his condition that would kill Dave. Well, not kill him after all Dave has proven how tough he really is. It's just not fair. I can't let them do that to him and I won't.

Jing-Mei puts the letter down on the desk and heads into her bedroom to unpack her things. As she takes her clothes out and puts them in the laundry, something falls out of one of her pockets. She bends down and picks it up to see what it is. It's the engagement ring that Dave was going to give her. She holds on to it and cries.

The next morning, Mrs. Peterson lets herself in with her key and finds Jing-Mei in the nursery feeding the baby.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.

Jing-Mei is rocking in the chair, cradling the baby and her mind is million miles away.

****

Jing-Mei: Huh? Uh, did you say something?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I said, Good morning, sorry to interrupt. Continue and I'll go start breakfast.

****

Jing-Mei_(to Antonio)_**:** We can't let them kick your daddy out of the country. I made a promise to myself and Dave that he is going to stick around to see you grow up. He missed most of one of his son's childhoods. I'm just not going to let it happen again. And you know what, little guy, I think... your daddy doesn't know it yet but I think this is why he's fighting so hard to stay alive because subconsciously he wants that too. To be part of yours and Rusty's lives and damn it after all he's been through, I'm going to make sure that happens. 

After about twenty minutes, Jing-Mei comes into the kitchen still in a daze. She smells french toast cooking on the stove and that brings her out of her stupor. She enters the kitchen to find Mrs. Peterson making coffee.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I hope you like french toast, dear.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, when did you get here?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I've been here about half an hour, now. _(pause)_Are you alright?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, breakfast is ready and the coffee soon will be. Sit down and eat while I go and give the baby his bath.

Mrs. Peterson goes into the nursery to get Antonio and give him his bath while Jing-Mei, still with her mind preoccupied, sits down with her coffee and starts to eat her breakfast. 

Jing-Mei is just finishing up her french toast and is pouring her second cup of coffee when Mrs. Peterson re-enters the kitchen. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, Antonio's fed, bathed and changed and he seems very happy about it. So, what else can I do?

****

Jing-Mei: Um Mrs. Peterson, would you mind giving the baby a bath?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I just did.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, thank you then.

Mrs. Peterson pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Are you sure you're okay? You seem really out of it this morning.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. Sorry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Don't be sorry. It's alright. We all get like that sometimes. Is there something I could to help?

****

Jing-Mei: I doubt it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Maybe, if you talk about it. Sometimes that helps.

Jing-Mei gets up and walks out of the kitchen, only to return in a minute with the letter in hand. She hands it to Mrs. Peterson.

****

Jing-Mei: I got this in the mail yesterday. Go ahead, read it.

Mrs. Peterson takes the letter and quickly skims it.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh my. But they...they just can't.

****

Jing-Mei: They can and they will...unless I can't figure a way to stop them.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No wonder you're upset. Don't they know what has been happening with him.

****

Jing-Mei: They know. They just don't give a damn. They're the U.S. government after all. They don't care unless there's a buck in it for themselves.

****

Mrs. Peterson: But your a doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: What does that have to do with anything?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Between you, Dr. Dave's own doctors and some of your doctor friends at the hospital, you should be able to convince the INS that Dr. Dave can't leave Cook County Hospital much less the country.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, sure. I know I will speak on his behalf and so will a lot of the other doctors at the hospital, they owe Dave that much anyway, but if the INS' own doctors feel he can leave, then they aren't going to care about our medical opinions. They will just see it as one less illegal foreigner living off American money.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I've never been to Italy but I heard it's a beautiful country. So would it be so bad if Dr. Dave did go back there?

****

Jing-Mei: It is a beautiful country, but it holds bad memories for Dave. Besides, if he goes over there--who would care for him. He can't afford what it would cost for his treatment and care. His health insurance doesn't apply over there not that he would have it any longer if he isn't working anymore. Anyway, this will be another excuse for Dave to not take a part in his child growing up.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I don't get it. I thought he was a citizen.

****

Jing-Mei: I was just as shock as you are, until that first letter came a couple of weeks ago. According to Dr. Weaver, it's true. Dave isn't a United States citizen. _(pause)_ But I am.

Later at the hospital, Jing-Mei got right back into the swing of things. She dropped off a chart of her last patient at the desk when Kerry walked up to her.

****

Kerry: How's it going? 

****

Jing-Mei: It's like riding a bike. You never forget. Same old routine. Nice to see nothing has changed.

****

Kerry: If you need an extra break, I understand.

****

Jing-Mei: Why would you think I'd need an extra break?

****

Kerry: I just figured the baby was still keeping you up late at night and you might be tired.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh no, he's a real good baby. He sleeps through the night already. Besides with Mrs. Peterson helping care for him, I get plenty of sleep.

****

Kerry: Alright. By the way, good news about Malucci. I hear he's on the mend.

****

Jing-Mei: He still has a long way back but he's on his way. A few more plastic surgeries on his face and growing his hair back, he'll look just like the old Dave.

****

Kerry: Let's just hope he doesn't act like the old Dave. Well, not too much like the old Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me, Kerry. I have to make a phone call.

****

Kerry: Sure.

Jing-Mei goes over to the admit desk and picks up the phone. She dials a number and waits for an answer. After 3 rings, a lady picks up.

****

Lady: Tran & Kim Associates. How may I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: Hello, I'd like to speak to Mr. Tran.

****

Lady: Hold one moment. _(pause)_He's on another line. May I take a message?

****

Jing-Mei: I'll wait.

A few moments later, a gentleman answers.

****

Mr. Tran: Mr. Tran, may I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Tran, this is Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. I'm the daugher of...

****

Mr. Tran: Oh yes, Dr. Chen I remember. How can I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: I was hoping we could meet for lunch. I have a few legal questions to ask and need some legal advice.

****

Mr. Tran: Well, I have a meeting with a client at 1:00 but I should be free around 2:30. We could meet than.

****

Jing-Mei: That would be great. Do you mind if we meet in the hospital cafeteria?

****

Mr. Tran: That's fine. I'll see you around 3:00 then.

Jing-Mei heads back to work and arranges to take her lunch break at three. Throughout the next couple of hours, Jing-Mei worked on one major trauma, set a little boy's broken arm, administer compazine to a young girl with food poisoning and did a number of sutures.

****

Abby: Did you miss working?

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, I did. It's not that I don't like spending time with Antonio because I do but when I'm at home all I can think about is Dave. At least while I'm working I can keep my mind off of him.

****

Luka: Ready for another patient? 

****

Jing-Mei: Actually, I'm taking my lunch break now. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei heads into the cafeteria to see her lunch companion waiting for her.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello Mr. Tran, I hope I didn't keep you waiting. I know you're a busy man.

****

Mr. Tran: Not at all. I just got here myself. Jing-Mei, you are just as beautiful as ever.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. I know you are my parents lawyer and they have you on permanent retainer, just in case. So they may not approve of me consulting you on this matter.

****

Mr. Tran: Jing-Mei, you know better than that. I honor the lawyer-client confidentiality privilege. They never have to know about our meeting.

****

Jing-Mei: Good. It's really none of their business anyway. But, this is about the father of my newborn son. They don't approve of him.

****

Mr. Tran: Yes. They mentioned to me that you had recently given birth.

Jing-Mei takes a picture of Antonio out of her wallet and shows it to Mr. Tran.

****

Mr. Tran: He's very cute. He has your hair and eye color.

****

Jing-Mei: I think so too, but it's hard to tell. His daddy is Italian, so he's kind of dark too, actually tan. My boyfriend Dave, he's what I want to talk to you about.

An hour later, Jing-Mei goes back to the ER and resumes work. A multiple shooting at a bank robbery kept her and most of the ER busy for most of the evening. As soon as things slowed down, she went up to visit Dave. She walked in his room to find Dana, Dave's occupational therapist working with him.

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry. I'll wait outside until you're done.

Jing-Mei retreats out of the room and patiently waits outside Dave's room and starts up a conversation with the guard, trying not to distract him.

****

Dana: Alright Dr. Malucci, I want you to look at these pictures and point out the square for me.

Dave stares at the cards and after a few minutes, he points to one of them.

****

Dana: Not quite right, try again.

Dave tries again but fails.

****

Dana: No, but you're getting closer. I'll give you a hint. The square is red.

After another few minutes, Dave points at a different picture.

****

Dana: Still not right. _(pause)_Okay, let's try this. The square is the smallest shape there.

Dave gives it one last shot.

****

Dana: Right. You got it. Alright, now look at these series of numbers. Can you put them in order? Lowest to highest.

Dave moves the numbers around: 2,0,8,5,1,9.

****

Dana: You're not concentrating, Dave. Think about the numbers. You can see the sequence in your head. Just try to match these numbers with that sequence.

Jing-Mei's patience is just about worn out and she keeps looking at her watch, wondering how much longer she has before someone comes looking for her or page her. She is about to head back down to the ER when Dana emerges from Dave's room.

****

Dana: Alright Dr. Chen, we're finished for the day. You can go in. I think he's still awake.

****

Jing-Mei: How's he doing?

****

Dana: Well, he's using his hands more, mostly his right, but that's not the point. I've worked with a lot of dyslexic patients and they all have their individual problems. His numbers and letters are backward. I've tried having him write the alphabet from a picture and the letters are not only backward but upside-down and on their side. He also isn't able to distinguish colors but he's very good with perspective and size.

****

Jing-Mei: What about his memory?

****

Dana: I really haven't worked with him on that, yet.

****

Jing-Mei: Please could you? It's very important that he starts to remember some things. Very important.

****

Dana: We will work on that in his next session.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

Dana leaves and Jing-Mei enters Dave's room. She sees his eyes roaming the room as if he's trying to figure out where he is.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?

Jing-Mei pulls up a seat next to Dave's bed and holds his hand. He stares at the wall in front of him. She gently places her hand on his cheek further from her. He squirms and tries to fight it but eventually gives in. She turns his head towards her so that he is looking directly at her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave relax. Dave, listen to me. I need to know if you know who am I?

Dave looks her up and down for a couple of minutes and then blinks his eyes once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, this is vital that you do otherwise some people are going to take you away from me. So, think hard. Real hard. Now, do you know who I am?

Dave looks at her and drops his head and takes a deep breath and then releases it.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay. You will remember again, someday. I know it. Listen, I spoke with an attorney and he says that the only hope you may have of staying with me and your baby boy is if you regain your memory. So, I don't care what it takes we are going to get it back for you. Do you know who you are?

The door to Dave's room opens and in walks Carter with another man.

****

Carter: Deb, you remember Dr. Jackson, right?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, from the Chicago East Rehab Center. 

****

Dr. Jackson: Right. I came looking for you and you weren't down in the ER I even had the front desk clerk down there page you but you didn't answer so I went up to ICU and the room was empty. 

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, I usually leave my pager at the front desk when I come to visit Dave because it hurts Dave's ears when it goes off. The nurse comes and gets me if I get paged.

****

Carter: I ran into Dr. Jackson up in the ICU while I was checking on one of my patients from the bank holdup, he said he was looking for you, so I brought him down.

****

Dr. Jackson: I have been giving what you said about Dr. Malucci's condition and recovery some thought. I guess you're right. We should concentrate more on the patients that obviously need our help, so as soon as Dr. Malucci is able to travel we will have him transferred to Chicago East. That's if he still wants us to help him.

Jing-Mei starts smiling from ear to ear and turns back to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, did you hear that. REHABILITATION. Do you know what that means. It means you are finally going to get the round the clock care and help that you need to get better.

Dave gives a half smile back to her.

****

Jing-Mei: He's understands. He's happy.

****

Dr. Jackson: I'm sure that he is.

Carter's pager goes off and Dave jumps. He grabs his ears and starts whining.

****

Carter: I'm sorry, Dave. I forgot. There it's off. It's the ER. I've got to go. 

****

Jing-Mei: Tell Dr. Weaver, that I will be down in a few minutes. 

****

Carter: Will do.

Carter and Dr. Jackson leave and Jing-Mei turns her attention back to Dave. Dave starts to open his mouth and breathe real hard, scaring Jing-Mei. She jumps out of her seat.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Dave! Are you alright? Are you having trouble breathing?

She checks his machines and except for a slight increase in his heart rate everything else is the same.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, can you breathe! Calm down! You're going to have another heart attack. Is it your breathing?

Dave shakes his head no and starts to settle down. He opens and closes his mouth continuously.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you're trying to speak, aren't you?

Dave finally gives up and settles back into his bed. His heart rate returns to normal.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, baby. Don't get discouraged. You'll speak again. Just give it a little time and practice. You'll get it. Once that ventilator tube is removed from your trachea, it will be a lot easier for you. I have faith in you. _(pause) _Well, I have to get back to work. I guess since the nurse didn't come in and get me, they didn't page me so the emergency downstairs couldn't have been too bad.

Jing-Mei kisses Dave on his hairless head and goes back down to the ER. Dave lets out a big yawn and within minutes is fast asleep. She arrives in the ER and sees everything quiet and calm.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened down here?

****

Luka: Bar room brawl. Mostly lacerations, bruises and broken bones. Only one fatality. Blow to the head, suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. Died 15 minutes after he arrived.

****

Jing-Mei: Couldn't have been to bad since I wasn't paged.

****

Randi: I was going to but Dr. Green figured you were with Dr. Malucci and said not to. That they could handle it.

****

Jing-Mei: That was nice of him.

Jing-Mei walks over to a gurney with a body on it covered with a sheet.

****

Jing-Mei: How old was the fatality?

****

Luka: Mid 30's, I would say. But that's not him under that sheet.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh.

****

Luka: No, that's a GSW to the head. He was DOA on arrival. We are just waiting for transport to take him down to the morgue.

****

Jing-Mei: Gunshot wound? Why is he soaking wet then?

****

Carter: Deb, I need your help over here.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the problem?

****

Carter: I need to do a pelvic on a teenage girl to test her for a STD and she's very nervous. I think she would be more comfortable with a female doctor. Would you?

****

Jing-Mei: It would be my pleasure.

Jing-Mei heads into the exam 2 and does the pelvic. She turns the patient back over to Carter and leaves. She goes to pick up a chart for her next patient.

****

Kerry: I hear there is some good news about Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: He was accepted as a patient at Chicago East Rehab Center.

****

Kerry: That's great! _(noticing Jing-Mei's sudden lack of enthusiasm)_ isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: I just hope Dave will be around long enough to go to the Center.

****

Kerry: I know Dave is still on the critical list, but he's getting better everyday. Fingers crossed, there's no reason to think that Dave isn't going to live.

****

Jing-Mei: I know and that's not what has me worried. Unless Dave starts to remember something about himself, us or his past the government is going to deport him.

****

Kerry: I don't get it. What does Dave remembering anything have to do with his staying in the country.

****

Jing-Mei: I have an idea how to keep Dave in the country but he's got to know who I am before I put it into action. Dana, his occupational therapist, said she's going to work on his memory.

****

Kerry: That will help, I guess.

Jing-Mei takes the chart of her next patient.

****

Jing-Mei: _Clark, Andrew._

A young man stands up and walks over to Jing-Mei and she leads him towards exam 1 banging into the gurney with the DOA on it.

****

Kerry: What is that body still doing here?

****

Malik: They are backed up in transport.

****

Jing-Mei: Never mind. Malik, just help me move him off to the side out of the way.

Malik and Jing-Mei roll the corpse's gurney next to the wall when the sheet starts to slip off.

****

Jing-Mei: Malik, be a little more careful.

Jing-Mei goes to put the sheet back on when she looks down and her jaw drops.

****

Jing-Mei: Frankie!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	58. Proposal

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 58

Mark walks over to a startled Jing-Mei and places his hand on her shoulder.

****

Mark: So, this is the punk who tried to hurt Dave and his son.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, that's him. I know as a doctor I should be feeling some kind of compassion or sorrow, but I don't. He got exactly what he deserved and if I could have gotten to him after I found out what he was I probably would have done the same thing to him.

****

Mark: You don't mean that. You couldn't deliberately kill someone.

****

Jing-Mei: We never know what we are capable of doing until we see our loved ones in danger. I just should have checked him out better before I hired him. I was putting all our lives in danger. What if he had succeeded in hurting Dave or Rusty or even Antonio before I found out who or what he was.

****

Mark: Well, that's the good part of hindsight. It helps us see our mistakes after we have already made them.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't think of this piece of trash right now, I have patients to see.

Jing-Mei goes back to caring for her patients with some relief that the fucker who's been threatening her and her family for months can no longer hurt anyone. However, the thought that there is someone else out there who wants Dave dead lies heavy in her mind.

Later that day, Jing-Mei is ready to sign out her patients for the day and make one last trip up to check on Dave when she is confronted by Capt. Amos.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, can we speak?

****

Jing-Mei: I was just on my way up to see Dave before I go home for the night, so if you want to talk while we walk.

****

Capt. Amos: That will be fine.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't need to ask you what brings you to the hospital?

****

Capt. Amos: So, you know then. 

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Capt. Amos: I was on another case when I got the call. Apparently, his body was dragged from the river. The passengers on a passing boat radioed in that they seen something suspicious in the river. He had a single gunshot to the back of his head.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't say that I'm sorry. It certainly didn't take his men long to get rid of him. 

****

Capt. Amos: Well, his murder won't keep me up nights either but it makes trying to find who's responsible for Dr. Malucci's abduction and attack that much harder._(pause)_ Do you think I will be able to talk to him yet?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know. That would be up to Dave and his doctors. He doesn't remember anything. One of his therapists is planning to test his memory and see where we go from there. I would just be grateful if he would remember the basics, like me, his co-workers, the hospital, himself. _(pause)_ Here we are. Do you want to come in?

****

Capt. Amos: Sure, why not now that I'm here. 

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos enter Dave's room to find that he discovered the remote control on the tv. He's pushing the buttons to skim channels. He passes by the home shopping network and half a dozen infomercials and winds up on HBO when Jing-Mei takes the remote from him and turns the volume down.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on sweetheart. Capt. Amos wants to talk to you.

****

Capt. Amos: Are you up to answering some questions, son?

Dave looks over to Jing-Mei confused.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't have to if you don't want to.

****

Capt. Amos: But it will help us find the people responsible for doing this to you.

****

Jing-Mei: I really don't know how he's expected to answer any questions if he can't speak.

****

Capt. Amos: We can limit his questions to yes and no answers. He can handle them right.

Jing-Mei sighs and then looks back at Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: It's up to you, Dave. What do you think?

Dave thinks for a minute and blinks twice(yes).

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, but if he starts to get tired or upset you stop immediately.

****

Capt. Amos: Agreed.

Both Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos pull up a couple of chairs and start the questioning process.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Malucci, do you remember anything about how you got here?

Dave thinks but blinks once(no)

****

Capt. Amos: Let's start from the beginning. Dr. Malucci, the day you were injured, you were going somewhere--do you remember where?

Dave looks at Jing-Mei hoping she will help him, but when she doesn't give him a clue he blinks once(no)

A few more questions from Capt. Amos and a few more responses of no from Dave and Jing-Mei gets discouraged.

****

Jing-Mei: We aren't getting anyway. I understand that you are trying to help Dave but he needs more time with a therapist. Maybe, in a couple weeks or after he gets to the rehab center and the therapists work with him more he'll be more helpful. Capt. Amos, right now I'm just trying to get Dave to remember me. I don't want to confuse him with so many different things.

****

Capt. Amos: I do understand. I know how difficult this is for you both, but...

****

Jing-Mei: Wait a minute. Captain, there may be a way for you to help us.

****

Capt. Amos: How?

****

Jing-Mei: Let's step over here.

Jing-Mei pulls the captain to the opposite side of the room out of Dave's line of vision and Dave starts to search for his remote control.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave's not a citizen in this country and the government is trying to deport him. I have told them that he is in no condition to leave the hospital much less the country. But, I have a feeling that once their doctors examine him he'll be on the next plane to Italy.

****

Capt. Amos: And?

****

Jing-Mei: And that's where you come in. I was thinking that maybe if you could contact INS and let them know that Dave is a material witness in a major case here, then they would have to let him stay.

****

Capt. Amos: I guess after all the failed attempts we made of protecting him, I could at least do this for him to make up for my carelessness. But I'm not sure how much of a major case this is?

****

Jing-Mei: What do you mean not a major case? Dave was kidnapped. I thought kidnapping was a federal offense.

****

Capt. Amos: Only if he was taken out of state. Within the state, it's a local matter.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright then what about the threatening calls to me, attempted murder of a six year old and his daddy, the beatings and not to mention Dave's rape.

****

Capt. Amos: I know how you feel, but unfortunately, unless someone was actually killed none of those crimes warrant overriding a government office's decision.

****

Jing-Mei: Someone was killed--- Jada.

****

Capt. Amos: Frankie killed Jada and now he's dead so there's no one to prosecute for it.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you really think Frankie killed Jada on his own. It's obvious that someone ordered the hit.

****

Capt. Amos: Even still, if that is proven then that person would be tried for that crime over in Italy. There's really no crime committed here that the government would feel big enough to keep Dr. Malucci in the country for.

Jing-Mei thinks for a moment.

****

Jing-Mei: What about a black market human organ ring? Remember, Dave had his kidney cut out of him and stolen. He may not be the only one this has happened to. He may be the only one that survived it.

****

Capt. Amos: Hmmm. You do have a point there. _(pause)_ I'll talk to D.A. and see what we can do, but no promises.

****

Jing-Mei: Good enough. Thank you.

Capt. Amos leaves and Jing-Mei heads back over to Dave to see him going up and down in the bed. She can't help but laugh.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart. I think you have the wrong remote control. That's the one to control the bed not the tv. Here, I'll help you.

Jing-Mei finds the tv remote and turns the sound back up on the tv, then makes room on Dave's bed for herself. She kisses him on his head and holds him while he stares at the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: Everything is going to work out, baby. I'll see to it. At least two of the people responsible for putting you here are dead, so they won't ever be able to hurt us again. And maybe, with the captain's help, we won't have to worry about you being deported. But if that doesn't work, I have a back-up plan...

Dave starts to whine. Jing-Mei jumps off the bed and panics.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what is it? You're scaring me. Can you breathe? _(pause)_ Dave, I don't understand--what is wrong?

She notices that he is pointing at the tv.

****

Jing-Mei: What is it? The tv---something about the tv.

She stares at the tv and within a few minutes begins to understand what has Dave so upset.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, that's the movie--U571. What about it?

Dave starts scrabbling for his pad of paper and pen and Jing-Mei hands it to him. Dave grabs the pen in his fist and presses it to the paper. A couple of minutes, and he drops the pen on the bed and pushes the paper towards Jing-Mei. She picks it up but has difficultly reading and understanding it.

****

Jing-Mei: What is it? I can't read it. It looks like an upside down A and a W.

Dave slams his hand on the paper, then points at the tv screen. He shakes his head. Then points back to the paper at the letter W.

****

Dave: mmmmmm.

****

Jing-Mei: MMMM? _(pause)_M----The letter M, right.

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: A and M. But what does it mean?

Dave continues to point at the tv screen.

****

Jing-Mei: What, Dave? _(pause)_ The character in the movie--the sailor---Anthony Mazzolla---what about him?

Dave points back at himself and then writes down on his paper and hands it back to Jing-Mei. She reads it.

****

Jing-Mei: WE---or is it Me?

Jing-Mei thinks about it for a moment.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, yeah I guess he does kind of look like you---or at least the way you use to look before...well, never mind that. But, we settled that the first time we watched...the...movie. Dave, we did watch this movie before, didn't we? At your place. You remember that.

Dave nods and Jing-Mei smiles and runs back over to him and gives him a big hug but he's still very jumpy when she tries to kiss him.

****

Jing-Mei: You remembered something. Something small like that---but at least it's a beginning. We are going to get you back yet, baby. I know it.

Two days later, it's Jing-Mei's day off and she decides to take Antonio to visit his daddy. She gets him bathed and dressed before Mrs. Peterson comes. As she is finishing up her coffee, Mrs. Peterson comes into the kitchen. She sees Jing-Mei at the table and Antonio sitting in his swing staring at the toys hanging from the top of the swing.

****

Mrs. Peterson: This is the earliest I remember him being up and dressed. Are we going somewhere today?

****

Jing-Mei: To the hospital to visit his daddy and he's got an appointment with Dr. Waylon, the pediatrician. Do you want to come with us?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure. I have a present for Dr. Dave, anyway.

****

Jing-Mei: There's a hot pot of coffee on the stove, help yourself. I have to get showered and dressed.

Later at the hospital, Jing-Mei, Antonio and Mrs. Peterson enter Dave's room. The shades are drawn and the room is extremely dark. The light from the hall shines in through the opened door, startling Dave awake.

****

Jing-Mei: Relax Dave, it's just us.

She kisses his head and then opens the blinds. Mrs. Peterson lifts Antonio out of his carriage so Dave can see him better.

****

Jing-Mei: There, let's get some of that beautiful sun out there to shine in and brighten up the room. That's better.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How are you doing, Dr. Dave?

Dave gives her a half smile then drops it. Jing-Mei walks over to him and sits beside him on the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: What's got you so down, baby?

Dave shrugs.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I have something that might cheer you up a little. I bought you a present.

Mrs. Peterson hands the baby to Jing-Mei and as Jing-Mei is trying to get Dave's attention on his son, Mrs. Peterson reaches into her purse and pulls Dave's present out.

****

Jing-Mei: What do we have here? A hat. Very nice, isn't it Dave?

Dave seems unamused.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I made it myself. I thought it would feel more comfortable for you now that the bandages are off and it'll cover up all those nasty looking scars on your head, at least until your hair grows back.

****

Jing-Mei: That was very nice of you, Mrs. Peterson. Wasn't it, Dave?

Dave doesn't reply.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Let's see how it looks.

Mrs. Peterson walks over to Dave and he pushes into the bed and away from her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, where are your matters? Mrs. Peterson made you a very nice present the least you could do was let her put it on you. _(pause)_I'm sorry, Mrs. Peterson--he's still a little nervous around strange people. Not that you're strange or anything. I didn't mean that.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(laughing)_**: **That's okay, I understand. He doesn't know me yet. He will in time and I have a feeling we are going to be good friends. I should have asked his permission first before just moving over towards him and scaring him to death.

****

Jing-Mei: I guess so.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So, may I put this on your head Gran...uh, Dr. Dave.

Jing-Mei was disturbed by Mrs. Peterson's statement and Dave was confused by it but he allowed her to place the hat on his head.

****

Mrs. Peterson: There--how's that look?

Mrs. Peterson takes out her compact and shows Dave how he looks.

****

Jing-Mei: He looks great. Just as cute as ever.

Dave starts to blush and then pulls at the hat.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what's the matter?

****

Mrs. Peterson: He doesn't like it.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't think that's the problem, is it Dave?

Dave continues to pull at the hat.

****

Jing-Mei: Does it itch?

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: You have to expect that Dave. It is wool. Don't worry, you'll get use to it. _(pause)_And look here, you look just like your little boy here. He's wearing a wool hat too and it doesn't see to bother him.

Jing-Mei moves the baby closer to Dave and as he pulls away the hat unfolds and falls over Dave's eyes freaking him out. He starts to whine and jump in the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Easy Dave, easy. I'll get that.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That's okay. You have the baby, let me do that.

Mrs. Peterson gently lifts the hat off Dave's eyes and he calms down but his face still shows his fear.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What was that all about?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. Dave, are you alright?

Dave ignores her still shaking from his latest mishap.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Dave, can you hear me.

He stares out into space.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: He looks like he's remembering something...but what? What could be so frightening for him to react that way? What is he thinking about...remembering? 

Jing-Mei jaw drops.

****

Jing-Mei: The blindfold.

Just then the door opens and two orderlies walk in bringing Dave out of his trance.

****

Orderly: Sorry to interrupt. We have to take the patient down to x-ray. If you'll excuse us.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. _(looking at her watch)_ I have to get Antonio upstairs for his doctor's appointment, anyway.

As the orderlies move Dave onto the gurney to transport him, Jing-Mei kisses him and takes Antonio's hand and waves at Dave. Dave turns his head away and stares at the opposite wall.

Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei take Antonio to his appointment. Dr. Waylon does a regular check up exam on Antonio and pays special attention to Antonio's breathing.

****

Dr. Waylon: Has he had any major problems with his asthma?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not since that asthma attack over a week ago. Why is there a problem?

****

Dr. Waylon: Here, listen for yourself.

He hands his stethoscope to Dr. Chen and she listens to here son's lungs.

****

Dr. Waylon: Well?

****

Jing-Mei: Some wheezing and his breathing is little irregular but his lungs are still developing. That's not really that serious, is it?

****

Dr. Waylon: No, not really. As you said he's still very young and small but I am concerned though. I think I'm going to order constant oxygen on him.

****

Jing-Mei: What?! For how long?

****

Dr. Waylon: Just until his lungs are a little stronger. He's still very vulnerable for pneumonia and in his delicate condition with his breathing problems it could be extremely serious. I feel with the oxygen, Antonio won't have to work as hard to breathe and give his lungs a chance to develop to their full capacity. I'll write a prescription for some more Albuterol solution for his nebulizer and I want to see him back here in 2 weeks and we'll check him again then. Of course, if there's a problem before than, you know what to do.

****

Jing-Mei: I work in the ER. I think I can figure it out.

****

Dr. Waylon: Okay, I'll get his oxygen ready while you get him dressed.

Jing-Mei pushes Antonio's carriage out of the exam room to a waiting Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: How's our little angel?_(pause)_Oxygen? What's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Waylon just wants to give his lungs a rest. He's fine. Just a little wheezy. I have the oxygen set up for now but I'll have to teach you how to adjust it for him. You need to learn when to give him more oxygen and how much and when to decrease it. Too much oxygen could cause brain damage or blindness.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Oh my, it sounds difficult.

****

Jing-Mei: It's not really that hard with the proper training and hopefully, it will only be for two weeks. 

Jing-Mei hands the prescription to Mrs. Peterson and she takes Antonio down to the pharmacy to have it filled. Meanwhile, Jing-Mei heads back to Dave's room. She enters in time to see Dr. Hardy, Dave's orthopedist, in with him.

****

Jing-Mei: What is happening here?

****

Dr. Hardy: We just x-rayed Dr. Malucci's legs and it seems like the bones are mending. The interior screws and plates are holding the bones, tendons and ligaments together nicely, so we can remove the exterior screws and take the stiff leg braces off him and put flexible braces on his legs and he can start physical therapy.

****

Jing-Mei: That's great. I just knew he was getting better. This is great.

****

Dr. Hardy: I think so. Now, if you'll excuse us.

Jing-Mei waits outside Dave's door. Capt. Amos walks up to her along with Carter and Kerry.

****

Capt. Amos: Don't you ever leave this place?

****

Jing-Mei: It's become my home away from home. 

****

Kerry: We saw the captain heading up here so we decided to tag along and see how Dave is coming along.

****

Jing-Mei: He's getting there. Dr. Hardy is removing the exterior screws and the immobilizing braces from his legs and setting him up for physical therapy.

****

Carter: Looks like Malucci will be up and running around this hospital soon.

****

Jing-Mei: Not for awhile. The bones are holding together with the help of the surgically implanted screws and plates but the bones, muscles and nerves are still weak. He needs to exercise to strengthen them before they will support his weight, he still has to adapt to the rod in his back and there's fluid building up around his spinal cord despite the shunt.

****

Kerry: Dave and I had our moments but I'm glad that he's getting better. He deserves it. He really fought hard for his life, I'll give him that.

****

Jing-Mei: So Capt. Amos, did you get a chance to speak with the D.A. yet?

****

Carter: About what?

****

Jing-Mei: The INS is still threatening to have Dave deported so I thought that if the captain could speak with the D.A. about Dave's situation then the two of them could convince the INS Department that Dave is material witness in a major crime.

****

Kerry: Good idea. Did it work?

****

Capt. Amos: I thought I had the D.A. in our corner. He was all on board about speaking with immigration about Dave until he found out that Dr. Malucci still can't remember what happened to him that day. The D.A. said that he's not much of a witness if can't remember. He did say that if between now and the deadline of Dr. Malucci's deportation date he does remember than he would be more than happy to help us. He wants these people put out of society almost as much as you do.

Dr. Hardy opens the door and asks Jing-Mei to come in. The captain and other doctors follow. Dr. Hardy lifted the blanket off Dave's legs.

****

Dr. Hardy: His legs are going to be bruised and discolored for awhile. There's been very little circulation going through them while they were immobilized. Once he starts therapy, he'll be able to loosen them up and as the circulation gets better the color should come back. He's probably going to need more surgery on them over the next few years, but let's just take it one step at a time. No pun intended._(pause)_ I will get back to you about his physical therapy schedule.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Hardy.

As Dr. Hardy left the room he ran into Mrs. Peterson pushing Antonio's baby carriage in.

****

Kerry: Look who we have here. What's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: Just a little trouble with his breathing. Dr. Waylon is being careful. Don't want to take any chances with a newborn, especially a preemie. He'll be fine. He's got his daddy's fighting spirit.

****

Carter: No doubt there.

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, I know if you give Dave the chance, he will remember. Some things are coming back. Like, just a little while ago we were watching a movie on tv and Dave remembers watching that same movie on one of our dates. 

****

Capt. Amos: That's nice but unfortunately, I'm not the one you have to convince.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Dave, take a look around at everyone in the room. Do you recognize anyone?

Dave shakes his head no. Getting nervous and running out of ideas about how to convince everyone that Dave's memory is slowly returning, Jing-Mei suddenly gets an idea.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait a minute. I know. 

She reaches into her purse and pulls something out. It's the engagement ring. She places the ring in front of his eyes and the diamond catches his attention. Dave becomes mesmerized by it.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you remember this, Dave?

Dave ignores her and remains captivated by the ring. She takes it away from in front of his eyes and breaks the spell that Dave seemed to be under.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, answer me! Do you remember that object?

Dave blinks no.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you even know what it was?

Dave stares at her. She takes it back out and holds it up so he can see it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it's a ring---an engagement ring. And if Captain Amos and the D.A. won't help us keep you in the country than I've got a back up plan.

****

Carter: Deb, what are you up to?

****

Jing-Mei: You'll see. 

She takes Dave's hand in her own, looks into his eyes and takes a deep breath 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart, will you marry me?

To be continued. Please read and review.

**** ****


	59. Approval

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 59

Dave looks Jing-Mei not knowing what to do next.

****

Jing-Mei: Well Dave, what do you think?

****

Kerry: This is all very sudden, isn't it Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm a United States citizen, Dave isn't. Can you think of a better way to keep Dave in the country.

****

Carter: Deb, that's a marriage of convenience and it's illegal.

****

Jing-Mei: It is not a marriage of convenience. Dave and I love each other.

****

Kerry: Dave doesn't even know who you are?

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling at Dave)_**: **He will in time. Look, Dave is already starting to relax around me. He's not nearly as jumpy as he was when he first woke up.

****

Capt. Amos: Can I speak with you for a moment, Dr. Chen, over here?

****

Jing-Mei_(to Dave)_**: **I'll be right back, sweetheart. You think about what I said and I'll be back for an answer.

Jing-Mei, Kerry and Carter followed Capt. Amos over to the other side of the room while Mrs. Peterson and Antonio keep Dave occupied.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, do you know what you're doing?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm proposing to my boyfriend. 

****

Kerry: I think you're rushing in to this.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not. I've been thinking about it for awhile. I just needed this extra push.

****

Capt. Amos: Don't you think the INS is going to question this marriage? They know how desperate you are to keep Dr. Malucci here in the country. 

****

Carter: They might get the wrong idea.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't care what they think._(pause)_ Why is it so hard to believe that I want to marry my boyfriend?

****

Kerry: Not hard to believe--just a little convenient.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, no one is going to talk me out of this. My mind is set.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, but I hope you can convince the INS that this marriage is legit.

****

Kerry: I think this is all premature anyway. Dave hasn't given his answer yet. He probably doesn't even understand what you're asking.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, we will see about that.

Jing-Mei walks back over to Dave. Mrs. Peterson has Antonio up in front of Dave trying to get a reaction out of Dave with no results. Mrs. Peterson puts the baby back in his carriage as Jing-Mei sits next to Dave on his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, have you thought about what I asked you.

Dave remains unresponsive.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you want to marry me? You know what that means don't you?

Dave blinks once(no).

****

Kerry: See, I told you. Now, you can't be serious about this _"marriage"_?

****

Jing-Mei: I am. Very serious. And before you say anything I've already gotten legal advice on this matter. My parents' lawyer said if I can get Dave to remember bits and pieces of his past and had sufficient reasons for getting married, other than keeping him in the country, then as long as he understood what was happening and he wanted it then there was no way anyone could stop us as long as we followed procedure, like blood tests, marriage license etc.

****

Capt. Amos: Sufficient reasons?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave was planning on proposing to me before his attack. He wanted to marry me then and he wants to now. Dave and I love each other and we have a child together and want to have more children and what is a better reason to want to get married than that. 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can't think of any.

****

Jing-Mei: And if it means Dave can stay right here in the U.S. then that's just a bonus.

****

Capt. Amos: What you say makes perfect sense except how can Dave love someone he doesn't know?

****

Jing-Mei_(running her hand through her hair)_**: **When Dave and I first started dating, we really didn't know each other then, except that we hated working together. But we fell in love then and we will again. I already know how I feel about him and he's starting to feel comfortable around me.

****

Carter: Feeling comfortable around you is one thing, loving you is another.

****

Jing-Mei: John, you're the one who set us up in the first place.

****

Carter: I don't think I should get involved.

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't mind sticking your nose in our business when you fixed us up on that blind date. Now, you sure as hell can stick your nose in to help us out.

****

Carter: Touche'. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, let me explain this all to you. If you like the idea--great and if you don't that's okay too. We will worry about getting married later and think of another way to keep you here. If we get married then we agree to share our lives with each other forever. You will be my husband and I'll be your wife. Not only do you get to stay here but we will officially be a family. Now, what do you think about that?

Dave lays back in his bed and stares up at the ceiling, thinking. After several minutes he looks back down at Jing-Mei, smiles and nods his head.

****

Jing-Mei: You do want to get married, don't you?

Dave blinks twice(yes).

****

Kerry: He said yes. I guess he knows what he wants.

****

Capt. Amos: Okay, let's just hope the INS buys it.

Jing-Mei kisses Dave's hand and smiles back at him.

****

Jing-Mei: He's happy. He likes the idea. And if the INS can't except that--then screw them. 

****

Carter: Well, that's settled then. Whenever you two are ready for your blood tests, let me know.

****

Jing-Mei: We will. Thank you, John.

****

Kerry: Alright, that was all very sweet but we have to get back to work now, Carter. Let's go. Jing-Mei, I hope these wedding plans don't get in the way of your working. You are on tomorrow.

****

Jing-Mei: I know Kerry and they won't. I can handle it in my personal time and it won't interfere with my duties as a doctor. 

****

Kerry: See that it doesn't. _(walking out of the door, Kerry turns back to Dave and Jing-Mei to see them smiling at one another)_ And congratulations, you two. You make a nice couple.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Weaver. _(to Dave)_ See Dave, she's not cold-hearted bitch you always thought she was. _(pause)_Just kidding Kerry.

****

Kerry: Oh god, she's starting to act just like her brash fiance. They're the perfect couple.

Capt. Amos, Kerry and Carter exit the room leaving Jing-Mei, Mrs. Peterson and a sleeping Antonio in with Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, I am very happy for the two of you. 

Antonio starts to cry.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Looks like someone else is too. In his own way, of course.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson try to comfort the baby but his crying gets louder causing Dave to grab at his ears. 

****

Jing-Mei: Take Antonio out of here, his crying is bothering Dave.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I think he's hungry. I'll take him out to the waiting room and feed him.

As soon as the baby is removed from the room, Dave relaxes.

****

Jing-Mei: I know your ears are extremely sensitive, Dave, but if we are going to be married you are going to have to get use to the baby crying and my pager going off. I know you can't help it. We'll think of something to help you. Dr. Chen will make you all better. I promise.

Jing-Mei sits with Dave until he falls asleep. Once he's out, she kisses his cheek and squeezes his hand. Then tiptoes out and heads to the waiting area to see Mrs. Peterson burping Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. He's sleeping soundly now.

****

Mrs. Peterson: So is the little guy here.

****

Jing-Mei: Like father, like son.

Jing-Mei, Antonio, Mrs. Peterson and their guards head downstairs through the ER. As they get off the elevator and walk down the hall, everyone in the ER is waiting for them.

****

ER Staff: CONGRATULATIONS, DR. CHEN!!!

****

Jing-Mei: SHHHHH!!!! The baby's asleep.

****

ER Staff_(whispering)_**: **Congratulations, Dr. Chen!

****

Mrs. Peterson: I guess they heard already.

****

Jing-Mei: News does travel around here fast.

Jing-Mei glances at Carter who smiles back at her.

The next day after lunch, Jing-Mei heads off to the hospital.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I thought you were working the late shift tonight?

****

Jing-Mei: I am but today is Dave's first physical therapy session and I want to be there with him.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, tell Dr. Dave I wish him luck.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you and I think he's going to need all the luck he can get.

Jing-Mei arrives at Dave's room and enters to see him with the nurse. He's in restraints and very agitated.

****

Jing-Mei: What is going on here? What are you doing?

****

Nurse: My job.

****

Jing-Mei: Why is he in restraints?

****

Nurse: I was trying to suction him and he started fighting the tube. I had no choice. I tried to reason with him but he wasn't in a reasoning kind of mood. Settle down, there Mr. Malucci!!!

****

Jing-Mei: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO HIM! And it's DR. MALUCCI to you. He's scared and you're just making it worse. Dave, it's alright sweetheart. She's not going to hurt you. I'm here and I'm going to look after you. It'll be alright. 

Dave calms down and relaxes back in bed.

****

Nurse: Can we get on with this, now? I don't have all day.

****

Jing-Mei: He's not going to let you do it. I'll do it.

****

Nurse: I can't let you do...

****

Jing-Mei: Are you new here?

****

Nurse: I've just started a week ago. And you are...

****

Jing-Mei: I'm Dr. Chen and his fiance. I'm perfectly capable of doing this for him myself. 

****

Nurse: But it's not your job, it's mine.

****

Jing-Mei: You know as long as Dr. Malucci and I have been doctors at this hospital and as long as he's been a patient here, I haven't seen one nurse that he hasn't been able to charm, until now. You are excused, Nurse..uh 

****

Nurse: It's Nurse Bates and my supervisors aren't going to like...

****

Jing-Mei: I SAID YOU ARE EXCUSED, NURSE. And if your supervisors have a problem with this have them come see me.

The nurse storms out of the room, while Jing-Mei prepares to suction Dave's trache. She places her hand on the side of his face wiping the tears from his eyes and off his cheeks. Dave whines.

****

Jing-Mei: SHHHH!! It's okay, baby. I won't let her hurt you again. I love you so much and whether they let you stay or not isn't going to change that. If I have to move to Italy---we are going to be a family, one way or another. Nobody is going to break us up. NO ONE!! 

Dave reached up to hug Jing-Mei but his hands were pulled back down to the bed. He started to whine again.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry about this, Dave. Here let me take these off you. _(referring to his restraints)._

She unties his hands from the bed and he reaches up to hug her. 

****

Jing-Mei: You do love me, don't you Dave?

Dave nods and smiles back at her. 

****

Jing-Mei: So will you let me suction your trachea?

Dave nods and Jing-Mei gently places the tube down Dave's trachea as the door opens up and Capt. Amos and another gentleman walk in.

****

Mr. Garvey: Well, I've seen enough.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me. Who are you?

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, this is Benjamin Garvey--head of the INS. Mr. Garvey, this is Dr. Jing-Mei Chen---Dr. Malucci's fiance. 

****

Jing-Mei: Please to meet you.

****

Mr. Garvey: Can we talk?

****

Jing-Mei: As long as we can do it while I take care of my fiance?

****

Mr. Garvey: Certainly.

****

Capt. Amos: Let me explain. I spoke with Mr. Garvey about your situation. 

****

Mr. Garvey: I had enough couples getting married so that one of them can gain citizenship so let's just say I'm not a fan of these kind of marriages. 

****

Capt. Amos: I told him this wasn't like that.

****

Mr. Garvey: I wasn't convinced but I considered meeting you and judging your sincerity of this marriage._(pause)_ I have to confess. I did come here with a prejudice mind. That is, I already had my mind made up that I wasn't going to approve this marriage, but until I happen to overhear your conversation with the nurse and your defense for the man you love and the love I see between the two of you right now. He trusts you and you clearly respect him as a doctor and as a patient with feelings, not just because your his girlfriend. There's no way I going to oppose this union. You two, obviously are in love or soon will be again and that's all I need to know. Dr. Chen, you and Dr. Malucci have the INS' blessing.

Jing-Mei tries to control her emotions while she suctions Dave, being careful not to hurt Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Garvey. I would hug you right now, but I'm a little busy.

****

Mr. Garvey: Quite alright. Carry on with what you're doing. I have to be going. It was nice meeting you Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: You too, Mr. Garvey.

****

Capt. Amos: Congratulations and nice work, Dr. Chen.

Capt. Amos and Mr. Garvey started to leave the room.

****

Mr. Garvey: I'll be expecting an invitation to the wedding.

****

Jing-Mei: You got it.

Jing-Mei finishes up with Dave and holds his face in her hands. She tries to kiss him on his lips but he pulls away and tries to turn his head away from her.

****

Jing-Mei: I never thought the day would come that Dave Malucci would turn down being kissed. We must get you over this nervousness. Well, you better get use to being kissed because I intend to give you plenty after we are married.

Jing-Mei checks out her watch and looks at Dave, laying bored to death in bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, how would you like to go for a ride?

Dave looks at her and shrugs.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on, except for tests and surgery you never leave this room. It's time you get up and explore where you've been for the past ten and a half months. You'll enjoy the change of scenery and maybe you'll remember something.

She gets up and leaves the room and returns a couple of minutes later with a wheelchair and two orderlies. She helps Dave sit up in bed and puts a robe on him then instructs the orderlies to put him in the wheelchair carefully.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, gentlemen.

****

Orderly: No problem, Dr. Chen.

The orderlies leave. She takes him off the heart monitor, removes the pulse ox from his finger, disconnects his respirator and places him on a portable one and hangs his IV bags on his chair. Then she pushes an unenthusiastic Dave out of his room and down the hall. They tour the hospital but Dave doesn't remember any of it. 

****

Jing-Mei: I know what to do. How would you like to visit some old friends.

Dave remains silent and unattentive.

****

Jing-Mei: Then we agree.

She pushes Dave's wheelchair to the elevator and presses the first floor button. Once off the elevator, she turns the chair in the direction of the ER. They start down the hall towards the admit desk where they see Randi behind the desk reading a fashion magazine, the halls lined with gurneys and patients and nurses running back and forth from one room to another.

****

Jing-Mei: Looks like we came down at a bad time. If you want to go back up to your room we can do that.

Dave looked up at Jing-Mei and blinked once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, let's push on.

****

Luka: Randi, have my labs come back yet?

****

Randi: Do you see them here?

Luka starts rummaging through a pile of computer printouts and files on the desk until he comes across his labs.

****

Luka: Never mind, I found them.

****

Randi: I'm thrilled. _(phone rings) _Hold the celebration until after I answer the phone.

Luka turns to Kerry, who just walked up behind him.

****

Luka: Why do we keep her on here?

****

Kerry: She's quick with the phones.

Not wanting to get in the way during this hectic moment, Jing-Mei pushes Dave's chair into the lounge and sets him up at a table, while she gets a cup of coffee.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, can you pick out your locker?

Dave looks at the lockers while Jing-Mei sits down at the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Just keep looking. Yours is there. Just find your name.

He stares at the name plates on the lockers but fails to find his. She looks up to see him squinting at the names and mouthing the letters as he studies the names. Then she realizes something she hasn't thought of before.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't read, can you?

Dave's head drops down and he stares at the floor.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry, sweetheart. I forgot that Dr. Vasquez said that since the right side of your brain was severely damaged, you would have to train the left side to compensate for the right and guess that includes learning how to read again.

Dave keeps staring at the floor ashamed to look at his fiance. Jing-Mei takes him by the chin and lifts his head up.

****

Jing-Mei: There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't think there are many other people who could survive what has happened to you and come back as well and as quickly as you have. I am very proud of you. So, I don't want you to put yourself down anymore, okay.

Dave nods and Jing-Mei walks over to her locker and pulls out a magazine. She takes it over to the table and opens it up in front of Dave. She starts pointing at words and reading them off to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: This will be a lot easier once you learn to speak again, but for now, let's just learn the letters and the words before we start saying them.

Half an hour later, Jing-Mei goes over to the lounge door and peeks out. The ER has finally calmed down and she figures now is as good a time as ever to take Dave out there to explore. She puts her magazine away and pushes Dave's wheelchair out of the lounge and into the hall, down to admit. They see a number of staff members standing at the front desk as they wander in.

****

Mark: Have we cleared the board off yet?

****

Abby: Just about. There's a small laceration in sutures and that hot appy in exam 3 waiting to go up to surgery. There are 2 people waiting in chairs.

****

Haleh: Other than that, we are doing great.

Haleh does a double-take when she sees who's entering the ER.

****

Haleh: Hey everyone, looks like we have a visitor today.

Everyone turns towards the two doctors coming up to the admit desk.

****

Malik: Dr. Dave, long time no see, man. How the hell are you?

Dave's eyes roam the ER as if he's seeing it for the first time. Haleh, Connie, Lydia and Chuny come over to give him a hug, but he whines and nearly jumps out of his chair. They back off, confused.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry ladies. Dave's still very nervous when it comes to being touched.

****

Lydia: We're the ones who are sorry. We shouldn't have ganged up on him.

****

Chuny: You look great, Dr. Dave.

****

Carter: Especially, with that hat on.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson made it for him. He's not particularly fond of it. He keeps scratching at it. But it's better than looking at his bald head with all those horrible scars on it.

****

Connie: Well, we haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet, Dr. Dave. 

****

Carter: You're getting a very special lady.

****

Abby: And Dr. Chen is getting herself a real tough guy.

****

Haleh: Have you guys set a date yet?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not yet. I was thinking once we have our blood tests done and I pick up the marriage license we could have the hospital chaplain marry us here.

****

Haleh: No girl. You have to have a big ceremony with all your friends there. Believe me, we would not miss watching confirmed bachelor and all-time womanizer Dr. Dave get married.

****

Jing-Mei: We will eventually. For now, just a small informal ceremony to seal the bond. When Dave gets out of the hospital, then we can plan a more official wedding. Right now, I'm still working on trying to get Antonio christened. One major celebration at a time. 

Dave's eyes continue to wander the ER. Jing-Mei bends down next to Dave's ear.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you remember this place?

Dave doesn't answer.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you remember anyone here?

Dave takes a few moments and looks around again at the faces, then takes a deep breath, sighs and blinks once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: Are you sure, Dave? No one here looks familiar to you?

Dave blinks once(no)

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I guess once you see them more often, you'll remember.

Dave gives them a half-smile when an ambulance pulls up in the bay with its sirens blaring causing Dave to grab at his ears and whine.

****

Malik: Dr. Dave, what's the matter?

****

Jing-Mei: The sirens hurt his ears.

****

Kerry: I thought he was suppose to be wearing earplugs to muffle loud frequencies.

****

Jing-Mei: He is but they don't help much. They still bother him.

****

Mark_(to the paramedic)_**: **Give me the bullet!

****

Paramedic: Auto verses semi- one D.O.A, three majors and one minor coming your way.

****

Kerry: Sorry to cut your visit short, but we have to get back to work everyone.

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. Dave's got physical therapy anyway. I'll be right back up to start my shift as soon as I get him settled in downstairs. It shouldn't take long. I think his physical therapist is just going to evaluate him today. Excuse us everyone.

****

ER Staff: Bye Dr. Dave. Good seeing you.

Down stairs in the physical therapy room, Jing-Mei wheels Dave in to the exam room. His physical therapist, Martin, looks over Dave and checks him out. An orthopedist starts his preliminary exam while Jing-Mei waits outside. Forty-five minutes later and Dr. Williams asks Jing-Mei in.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, what did...where's Dave at?

****

Dr. Williams: Martin has him in the PT room, starting to work with him. Don't worry, I think Martin's just going to help Dave with his stretching today. His muscles and tendons are very tight.

****

Jing-Mei: But other than that, he's okay right.

****

Dr. Williams: Yeah, he is otherwise we wouldn't have recommended he start PT. But there is one thing that concerns me.

****

Jing-Mei: What? His spinal cord is still in tact, isn't it? The swelling around it isn't inferring with his mobility.

****

Dr. Williams: Well, true the swelling is a factor and it definitely has to come down before Dave regains the use of his legs and most of the sensation below his waist.

****

Jing-Mei: What about the steel rod in his back?

****

Dr. Williams: That's still tightly secured and is keeping his spinal column in check. I'm a little concerned about some of his reflex changes.

****

Jing-Mei: Wouldn't reflex changes be fairly normal for a patient who was in a coma that long?

****

Dr. Williams: Yeah true, but he...wait he was in a coma?

****

Jing-Mei: Over seven months. His case history is rather long and confusing. I'm not surprised that you haven't had a chance to look it over.

****

Dr. Williams: I'll have to do that.

Jing-Mei looks at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Dr. Williams, I wish I could stay for Dave's first session but I have to get upstairs to the ER for work. If anything happens to him, please call me and if you can't reach me then page me. 

Jing-Mei jots down her pager number for the doctor.

****

Jing-Mei: Tell Dave I said good luck and I'll see him later.

****

Dr. Williams: I will.

It's 5: 40 in the morning and Jing-Mei has signed out her last patient. She's been up to visit Dave every chance she gets on her breaks and now she's headed home.

Once she arrives home, she enters the nursery and sees Antonio fast asleep and quietly heads to her room being careful not to wake up the baby or Ms. Peterson when the doorbell rings, waking the baby up screaming. Jing-Mei heads back to the nursery to pick him up when she cut-off by Mrs. Peterson. The doorbell rings again.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll get the baby if you want to grab the door.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, no problem.

Jing-Mei heads to the door and opens it. Her mouth drops and her eyes pop.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, what are you doing here at this time of the morning?

****

Mr. Santini: Just got back from Italy and brought you a present. _(pause)_Congratulations, Dr. Chen--it's a boy.

In walks a bundled up an excited 7 year old.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty?!

****

Rusty: Mama Jing!!

To be continued. Please read and review. 

**** ****


	60. Letter from Sophie

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 60

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Rusty ran into the door and hugged Jing-Mei. Mr. Santini followed carrying his bags. Mrs. Peterson came out holding a crying Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Who was at the d...Rusty, you're back!!

Rusty sees his little brother and starts to shout and point.

****

Rusty: _'Tonio! 'Tonio!_

Jing-Mei: I bet you missed him, didn't you? _(pause)_Well, you can visit with him later. I have to feed him.

Mr. Santini translates for Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, would you mind fixing them some breakfast?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not at all. You too, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Just coffee.

****

Mr. Santini: Please, don't go to so much trouble.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No trouble. I hope you like waffles.

****

Mr. Santini: I love them but I'm not sure about the big guy here. I'll ask him.

Mr. Santini translates and Rusty starts to lick his lips.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll take that as a yes.

Jing-Mei changes Antonio and puts him back to bed. She starts his mobile and turns on his intercom. Mr. Santini and Rusty finish up breakfast and Rusty lets out a big yawn. 

****

Jing-Mei: Tired Rusty?

****

Mr. Santini: He didn't sleep on the plane. He was excited about coming back to see you and his brother?

****

Jing-Mei: Do you want to take a nap, Rusty? I still have your bedroom set up the way you left it.

Mr. Santini translates and as Rusty nods he lets out another big yawn.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, could you get him changed into his pajamas and put him to bed before you leave?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'd love to. Excuse me.

Mrs. Peterson walks Rusty back to his room, carrying his bag while Jing-Mei and Mr. Santini talk.

****

Jing-Mei: So what's going on? What's happened?

Mr. Santini reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelop.

****

Mr. Santini: Manny told me everything would be explained in the letter.

Jing-Mei opens the envelop and takes out the letter. She reads it.

__

Dear Jing-Mei,

How are you? Hope you, Dave and the baby are well. If you are reading this letter it means that I've passed. I know I promised to come back and visit you and see Davey again but I couldn't make it. Anyway, when I knew my time was getting shorter, Manny and I had a long talk. He loves Rusty with all his heart and wanted to care for him. After my funeral, Manny agreed to take Rusty in but unfortunately it was difficult. Manny is an auto mechanic and he earns enough to support himself and Marissa. I am grateful that he at least gave it a try and as heartbreaking as it was he decided to give Rusty a better life than he would have with him and let him come back to live with his daddy and his new family. Rusty will always have a special place in both Manny and Marissa hearts. I know this is short notice and I hope I am not imposing by asking you to care for my nephew but there is no one else and I'm afraid that he will wind up in the foster care system and believe me, it's worse over here in Italy than in the U.S. Besides, I figured it was time Rusty and Dave spend quality time together. You said yourself you wanted Dave to get to know his number one son. Rusty adores you and he's crazy about Antonio. He loves being a big brother. After everything that's happened with his parents, I want him to feel secured and loved in his own family. If you are unable to care for him, I understand and don't feel bad. You never expected to have another child dropped on you. You are a good person. My brother is very lucky to have you. Well, I'm getting very tired now so I' m going to close this letter. Please tell Davey that I love him and hope everything works out for the two of you. Take care and God Bless. I'll miss you.

Sincerely Yours,

Sophie Pancamo

Jing-Mei wipes the tears from her eyes and places the letter back in the envelop.

****

Mr. Santini: Manny really wanted to keep the boy but money is very tight over there. He asked me to bring him back over when I came home.

****

Jing-Mei: But how? Rusty isn't a citizen.

****

Mr. Santini: I know I thought about that too. I spoke with Capt. Amos' connection over in Italy, the one who assigned the guard to Rusty and he managed to pull a few strings. Rusty's visa was extended again while the paper work was in order. You have no idea how much red tape is involved with adopting a child from another country.

****

Jing-Mei: I can imagine. But maybe, we won't have to go through that paper work and red tape after all.

****

Mr. Santini: Are you saying that you aren't going to keep Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course he's welcomed to stay. He's Dave's son. I'm just saying that I have an easier way to breakdown the paper work.

****

Mr. Santini: How?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave and I are getting married.

Mr. Santini's jaw drops and a smile across his face appears.

****

Mr. Santini: Congratulations! Dr. Dave proposed.

****

Jing-Mei: Actually I proposed to him. 

****

Mr. Santini: That's great. So when is the big day?

****

Jing-Mei: We haven't exactly set a date. It's going to be a small ceremony until Dave gets better.

****

Mr. Santini: So, how is the boy doing?

****

Jing-Mei: He just started therapy and some of his memory is coming back.

****

Mr. Santini: I'm glad. I would like to get up and see him again if that is possible.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure. The more people from Dave's past that he has contact with the more he'll remember, I hope. _(she yawns)_ I'm sorry. I just got off of work a little while ago.

****

Mr. Santini: I'm keeping you up. I have to get back over to my apartment and see if it's still standing.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you for everything you've done for us and please feel free to come up and see Dave anytime.

****

Mr. Santini: I'd like that. By the way, Manny gave Rusty his presents that Jada had brought him for Christmas. He wanted to keep Rusty over there for his birthday and give him a party with his friends.

****

Jing-Mei: His birthday?! I forgot about that. I must go get him a cake and some presents. Thank you again.

Mr. Santini left and Jing-Mei went in to check on her boys before going to sleep for the day.

The next morning when Mrs. Peterson came by to take care of Rusty and Antonio, she had a large package in her arms. She headed for the kitchen when she ran into Jing-Mei coming out of the baby's room.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello Mrs. Peterson. Antonio's been fed and I'm getting ready to give him a bath, unless you want to.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Yes, I do. But in a minute, where's Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: Eating breakfast in the kitchen. You know I was thinking, Mrs. Peterson, are you going to be okay with taking care of Rusty today? 

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'll be fine. Why?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, there's the language barrier.

****

Mrs. Peterson: We'll be fine, besides, once Rusty sees what I have in here I don't think there will be very much conversation between us.

****

Jing-Mei: Really, what is it?

****

Mrs. Peterson: You'll see. Come on.

Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson walk into the kitchen and see Rusty pouring himself a glass of milk from a large pitcher. Most of it winds up on the table or floor instead of in the glass.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!!

Jing-Mei runs over and grabs the pitcher off of him. Then she points at Mrs. Peterson.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, look over there.

Mrs. Peterson shakes the bag and Rusty runs over to her. She gives it to him and he doesn't hesitate to rip it open. Once he sees what it is, his entire face lights up.

****

Rusty: X-Box!! X-Box!!

****

Mrs. Peterson: Happy Birthday, sweetheart!!

****

Jing-Mei: You didn't have to do that, Mrs. Peterson.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I wanted to. The little guy's had such a rough time that I thought he would love this.

Rusty puts his present down and runs over and gives Mrs. Peterson a big hug.

****

Jing-Mei: That should keep him occupied for awhile...

Antonio starts to cry.

****

Jing-Mei: You're other ward is calling for you. I think he's ready for his bath.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I'm going..uh, what about Rusty?

****

Jing-Mei: I'll clean up his mess and take care of him until you're done giving Antonio his bath.

Rusty opens up his video game and starts separating the parts. Not knowing what to do with it, he carries it over to Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I can't set it up for you Rusty.

He continues to push it in front of her. Jing-Mei shakes her head no and then shrugs. Rusty starts to cry. Jing-Mei finishes cleaning up the milk and comforts Rusty. Jing-Mei looks at the instructions and tries to figure them out. Mrs. Peterson comes out of the nursery holding the baby and his oxygen tank. She lays Antonio down in his bassinet and Rusty wanders over and looks at him. He starts to stroke the baby's head and Antonio laughs. Rusty laughs back as he tickles his brother in the tummy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What was wrong with Rusty? I thought I heard him crying.

****

Jing-Mei: I can't hook his video game up. There's so many wires coming from the tv with the cable, vcr, and dvd player, I'm not sure which wire goes where.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I guess I should have waited until tonight to give him the present and then I could of called my husband to come over and hook it up. I just thought while I was in with the baby, that it would keep him entertained in the meantime instead of watching so much tv.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you meant well and Rusty will just have to wait until tonight to play with it. I'm going to stop by and pick up a cake and some ice cream and a present for him so that should make him feel better.

They turn around and see Rusty swinging the baby in his bassinet and laughing.

****

Jing-Mei: Not too fast Rusty. _(she slows down the bassinet and demonstrates the right way to do it) _Nice and slow, we don't want to hurt him.

Jing-Mei knows he doesn't understand a word she is saying but he does understand her actions and slowly rocks the baby. She hugs him.

At the hospital, Jing-Mei arrives upstairs at Dave's room minutes before he is taken down to physical therapy. She walks over to him and slaps his hand down from pulling at his hat.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't do that, Dave. You look so handsome with it on.

He continues to pull at it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I know it itches but...I have an idea. Wait.

She reaches into her purse and pulls out a blue, cloth scarf.

****

Jing-Mei: Would you feel more comfortable wearing a bandana around your head instead.

Dave starts to run the scarf through his fingersand smiles. Jing-Mei takes Dave's hat off and wraps his head in the scarf. She shows Dave her compact and he gives the famous Malucci smile at how he looks. Jing-Mei, however, is uneasy.

****

Jing-Mei: You like it, don't you? But, I don't.

Jing-Mei takes it off Dave and puts his hat back on him, upsetting him. Dave gets a hold of the bandana before Jing-Mei can put it away and pulls it out of her hand. She grabs back at it and they start having a tug of war with it. Jing-Mei thinks Dave is playing with her but Dave is no longer smile. As a matter a fact, at one point Jing-Mei thought she saw Dave growl at her, bared his teeth and all.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, stop it. Give it back to me. What is matter?

Having more strength then her sick fiance, Jing-Mei manages to get the scarf off him. The door opens up and two orderlies come in to take Dave down to the physical therapy room.

****

Jing-Mei: You go** __**with these orderlies and I'll see you later. I hope you are in a better mood later. 

She bends over to kiss his cheek and he turns away from her and pushes her from him. The orderlies put Dave in his wheelchair and take him downstairs. Jing-Mei rides in the same elevator down to the ER. Dave doesn't look at her the entire time. His hands are shaking and his mind is a million miles away and Jing-Mei notices. She knows something is bothering him but can't figure out what it is.

Back at Jing-Mei's house, Rusty is sitting in front of the tv watching _The Flintstones _on tv and Mrs. Peterson has just finished changing Antonio when the phone rings. She places Antonio in his baby swing next to Rusty and answers the phone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen residence. How may I help you?

****

Mr. Santini: Hello Mrs. Peterson, its Salvador Santini. I'm just calling to let you know that some how a few of Rusty's things were packed with mine.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Thanks for calling._(thinking for a minute)_ Mr. Santini, are you doing anything for the next hour or so.

****

Mr. Santini: Not really, why? 

Thirty minutes later, Jing-Mei finishes suturing a little girl's arm after her brother bit her. She drops her chart off at the admit desk and sighs.

****

Carter: You look tired. Baby, keeping you awake.

****

Jing-Mei: No, he's an angel. It's been a long couple of days._(rubbing the back of her neck)_ Oh, I almost forgot, Jerry is there a yellow pages around here.

Jerry reaches underneath the desk and pulls the phone book out and gives it to Jing-Mei.

****

Abby: What's up. Looking for a good massage parlor.

****

Jing-Mei: Not exactly, although I could use one right now. Actually, I need a bakery. I have to order a birthday cake and hope it will be ready later on for pick up.

****

Kerry: Who's birthday?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty's. Well, it's his belated birthday.

****

Carter: Rusty's back. When?

****

Jing-Mei: He arrived yesterday morning, with Mr. Santini. 

****

Carter: I thought he was going to live with his uncle over there.

****

Jing-Mei: That was the plan, but apparently his uncle can't afford to support him over there. He barely makes enough to take care of himself and his little girl. He wanted to but just couldn't. Sophie knew it so she wrote me a letter before she died asking if Dave and I would take care of him. How could I say no. He's Dave's son and like it not, he's got to start taking responsibility for him.

****

Abby: I know the perfect bakery. It's down the street from where I live and they have the best cakes in Chicago there.

****

Jing-Mei: You know the number?

****

Abby: Not from memory but here, let me see the phone book.

Abby skims the yellow pages and finally spots her bakery.

****

Abby: Here it is. _Stocks Bakery_.

Jing-Mei looks at the number, picks up the phone and dials it.

****

Jing-Mei_(into the phone)_**:** Hello, I know this is short notice but I need a birthday cake for this evening. 

****

Baker: How big? 

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, not really that big. Maybe enough for 8-12 people. Yellow cake with white icing and maybe some little plastic cars on it. I want it to say _"Happy 7th Birthday, Rusty"_ Can you have it ready for around 7: 00 tonight.

****

Baker: It's going to be tough, but I think we can manage it.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you and by the way, I guess you couldn't write the _Happy Birthday_ in Italian. _(pause)_ I didn't think so but I took a chance. Thank you anyway and I'll be in around 7:30 to pick it up. The name is Dr. Jing-Mei Chen.

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

****

Jing-Mei: That's taken care of. I'll have to stop by the market and pick up some ice cream, chips and pretzels after I get Rusty a present. If any of you want to drop by tonight you are welcomed to. Rusty would like to see you again.

****

Kerry: Thanks for the invitation, Jing-Mei. What are you going to get Rusty for his birthday?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. I'll get him some clothes but as far as toys. It's hard. Before he left for Italy, he would watch out of the window at the other kids riding their bikes and I know he'd love to go out and ride a bike with them but he's not allowed outside by himself. What do you get a kid who's not only a shut in by doesn't speak very much English?

****

Carter: That's a tough one.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson gave him a video game and his Uncle Mannygave him the Christmas presents that his mama had just brought when she was killed.

The front desk phone rings and Jerry answers it.

****

Mark: What are the boys interests?

****

Jing-Mei: He likes bocci ball but there is very little use for that game here. Mrs. Peterson once told me that he liked playing with her son Grant's old race cars. Maybe, I'll get him a race track...

****

Jerry: Dr. Chen, it's Dr. Newman down in physical therapy. He says Dr. Malucci is causing trouble, freaking out, throwing a fit..

****

Kerry: Why does that not surprise me.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god. Excuse me, I've got go down there.

__

Jing-Mei runs downstairs to the physical therapy room to find Dave pinned to the floor, whining, gasping for air and with his therapist, Martin, straddling him.

****

Jing-Mei: What the hell do you think you'll doing?! Get off of him!!

****

Martin: I'm just trying to control him.

****

Jing-Mei: You're hurting him! Now get off, now!

Jing-Mei tries to pull him off of Dave but isn't able to. Dr. Newman comes in and sticks Dave with a needle. Dave screams and continues to fight Martin. A few moments later and Dave starts to calms down as he drifts off. Martin releases his grip on his patient.

****

Jing-Mei: What did you give him?

****

Dr. Newman: Just a tranquilizer to relax him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Dave, can you hear me!

****

Martin: He's out. Thank god.

****

Jing-Mei: You can get off him now.

Martin looks at Dr. Newman and he nods to Martin.

****

Dr. Newman: It's okay, Martin. I think it's safe. Go get an orderly and a gurney and take him back up to his room.

Martin leaves while Dr. Newman takes Jing-Mei into his office.

****

Dr. Newman: We have to talk.

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. I want that therapist taken off Dave's case. Dave has had a number of major surgeries including brain operations and a kidney transplant, not to mention brain damage, a heart condition and he's still on a ventilator. He could have killed him.

****

Dr. Newman: I'm really sorry about that episode but it's not Martin's fault. He was just defending himself.

****

Jing-Mei: Defending himself...against Dave. Dave can barely move that's why he's in physical therapy in first place.

****

Dr. Newman: Martin is really one of our best therapists. Are you sure you don't want him to work with Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: What happened down here?

****

Dr. Newman: I was consulting with another patient across the room when Dave was finally brought in for his session. Martin tried to lift him up to put him on the therapy bed and Dr. Malucci kept pushing him away. The closer Martin got to him the more Dave protested. So Martin tried to approach him from his side where Dave couldn't see him coming, but once Martin got him, Dave swung at Martin's face causing Martin to drop him on the floor. Both Martin and I tried to help him but he pulled himself up into a sitting position and pulled his paralyzed, broken legs away from us. He kept whining and wouldn't let us touch him. Every time we tried to he pull away. We tried to calm him when a nurse came in the door it distracted him long enough for Martin to pin him on the floor._(pause) _Dave continued to swing so Martin had to hold his arms down while I went and got some Versed.__

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Newman, have you had a chance to read Dave's file?

****

Dr. Newman: I've skimmed the beginning but I looked over his latest medical records.

****

Jing-Mei: So, you know that Dave was attacked.

****

Dr. Newman: Of course I do. That's why he's here now.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not talking about his physical attack. I mean...

****

Dr. Newman: I know what you mean. He was raped. Right. That is what we are talking about here.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. Dave is very nervous around everyone and he doesn't like to be touched by anyone, including me. I think Dave is especially uneasy around men for obvious reasons. Maybe Dave would do better with a female therapist. 

****

Dr. Newman: Maybe, but the only problem with that is that Dave is a big guy. He's all muscle and right now that's dead weight, plus with all the metal plates, screws, pins and rod in him that makes him that much heavier. I don't think any of our female therapists are strong enough to handle him.

****

Jing-Mei: I never thought about that. I could try to talk to him and explain to him about his therapy. It might ease his fears but I can't promise anything.

Jing-Mei heads up to Dave's room but stops off at the ER first. She sees Kerry at the admit desk.

****

Kerry: How is Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Sedated.

****

Mark: What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave had a panic attack...I guess. He wouldn't let his therapist or Dr. Newman get near him and he totally spased out when they touched him.

****

Mark: We know he doesn't let anyone get too close to him.

****

Jing-Mei: I think it's because of the rape. I suggested that maybe a female therapist would be more appropriate for Dave.

****

Kerry: The old Dave certainly would have appreciated a female therapist that he could hit on. What did Dr. Newman say?

****

Jing-Mei: The therapist would have to be able to lift Dave up and hold him while he tries to walk. Dave is too heavy for a female to manage.

****

Kerry: True. So what are you planning on doing now?

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know. Dr. Newman said that I should look into arranging for a psyche consult for Dave.

****

Mark: That shouldn't come as a surprise to you. You knew he was going to need psychological help to deal with the attack and his past.

****

Jing-Mei: I know but I was hoping we could get him better physically first, but if no therapist wants to work with him that may never happen.

****

Kerry: It will happen. Just give it some time.

****

Jing-Mei: After they sedated him they took him back up to his room. I was on my way up to see if he's okay but I can see now's not the time. The board is completely filled. I'll go up on my break.

Jing-Mei grabs a chart and calls for her next patient.

****

Jing-Mei: _Hutt, Elizabeth_.

An older woman gets up and follows Jing-Mei into exam room 3.

Later during her break, Jing-Mei goes into see Dave. He's just coming out from the sedation and she goes over to him. She kisses his cheek but he pulls away and turns from her. She grabs his face and turns it back to her so he is looking directly at her.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what is going on with you? Do you mind telling me what happened today?

Dave ignores her. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, did they hurt you?

Again Dave ignores her.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright, be that way. But I want you to know that Rusty is back and he's here permanently so when he comes to visit you I don't want you acting like this in front of him. He looks up to you. You're his daddy and his hero. You don't want to give him the wrong impression of you, do you?

Dave starts to pull at his hat again.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you to leave the hat alone.

She walks over to him and sits down on his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I don't like being mean to you. I just want you to get better and that is not going to happen if you don't start letting people help you. I know that there are some sick, mean, twisted people out there like the ones who hurt you but not everyone is like that. There are good people too. I realize it's difficult for you to trust anyone anymore but I'm asking you to try. You trust me, don't you?

Dave nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Do you think I would let anyone hurt you?

Dave shrugs and reaches up towards his hat.

****

Jing-Mei: You know, I've been thinking about that hat and I've got an idea.

Jing-Mei removes Dave's hat and takes the scarf out of her purse. She wraps it around his head just as she did before. This time she puts the hat back on him as Carter walks in the door. She takes out her compact and shows Dave himself in the mirror. He smiles.

****

Carter: Everything okay in here.

****

Jing-Mei: It is now.

****

Carter: The hat really looks good on him.

****

Jing-Mei: He doesn't like the hat. It itches his head. I thought I'd put a bandana on his head instead. He seemed to like that but I didn't. 

****

Carter: Why?

****

Jing-Mei: It made him look too much like a gang member and that's part of his life that I want to keep in his past. So we compromised. I put the bandana on him to keep the hat from itching his bald head and the hat covers up his gang member attire. 

****

Carter: Hey, whatever works. I heard about what happened down in physical therapy. Is he okay?

****

Jing-Mei: I think so. He's been so moody lately. I told Dr. Newman that I want another therapist to work with Dave.

****

Carter: Did he agree to it?

****

Jing-Mei: I doubt it. I don't carry as much weight as I would like where Malucci's medical care is concerned. But I will once we're married.

****

Carter: Yeah, I guess you should be grateful.

****

Jing-Mei: Why?

****

Carter: That the cops found the engagement ring that Dave brought you when they searched my Lexus after his kidnapping.

Dave's machines start beeping and Dave seizes.

To be continued. Please read and review. 


	61. Rusty's Birthday Party

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 61

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

The pulse on Dave's heart monitor increased and his blood pressure shot up.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, Dave!

****

Carter: What happened to him?

Jing-Mei took off her stethoscope and listened to his heart as Dave drifted in and out of conscious.

****

Jing-Mei: He's tachycardia. BP is 150/114. Get his doctor, Carter!

As Carter ran out the door, a team of nurses and doctors came in with a crash cart. 

****

Dr. Casin: Give him 5 amps of epi and 20cc lidocaine. Charge the paddles.

****

Carter: He's in V-Fib.

****

Jing-Mei: Can you hear me Dave?

****

Dr. Casin: Charge to 200.You are going to have to wait outside, now?

****

Jing-Mei: I am not leaving him!

Carter pulls Jing-Mei, tears and all, out of the room. After ten minutes, Dr. Casin stabilizes Dave and takes him down for some tests and x-rays. Carter and Jing-Mei wait outside Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to leave him.

****

Carter: Let Dr. Casin do his job. He's the best cardiologist in the country. He's going to take good care of him. We will just get in the way.

Carter went over to the front desk and called down to the ER. He came back and sat down next to a hysterical Jing-Mei.

****

Carter: I spoke with Dr. Green and he says that the ER is slow only one patient in exam 1 with a UTI and one in sutures. So he said to take your time coming back. Are you okay?

****

Jing-Mei: No. _(shaking her head)_ I don't know what happened to him. He was fine one moment and the next he started seizing.

****

Carter: I know I was there. Do you think they hurt him down in physical therapy?

****

Jing-Mei: They better have not, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did. You should have seen how roughly they were treating him. If anything happens to him, I'll...

****

Carter: Nothing is going to happen to him. Malucci's too stubborn and he's come too far. 

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know what's been happening to him lately. He's been ignoring everyone around, being disobedient to his therapists, nurses and friends. It's like he doesn't care anymore whether he gets better or not.

****

Carter: You know Malucci. He's always been very arrogant and as far as manners and listening to anyone with any authority over him, well Dr. Weaver can tell you stories about that.

****

Jing-Mei: Even before his kidnapping, Dave was never like this. He was arrogant, yes, but that was his way of hiding his feelings. That macho male ego of his made him look and act like an entirely different person than he was. _(pause)_John, can I tell you a secret?

****

Carter: You know you can.

****

Jing-Mei: I know that most people thought that Dave was a jerk.

****

Carter: Probably everyone who ever met him, I imagine.

****

Jing-Mei: I liked Dave the way he was before his attack. That's the Dave I fell in love with. Dave lived by his own rules and he never let anyone push him around. Now, I just don't know.

****

Carter: Why?

****

Jing-Mei: Why did I like Dave? It's hard to explain. When Dave and I started going out together he was a real guy. He was himself. Granted, he didn't show his true emotions or feelings but even still he was straight forward. If he liked something he said it, no matter how bad or stupid it was and if he didn't like something, he would let you know that too. He didn't try to be something he wasn't. He wasn't like any of the other guys I ever went out with. Despite what Kerry thinks, Dave was more disciplined than she'd like to believe. He might have not been the brightest guy around but when he did something wrong no one was more hard on him than he was on himself. He tried so hard. He really did. It's just for some reason things never seem to work out his way. He never gave up trying, though. Now, it seems like he's putting on an act. He's trying to act like people want him to but he can't. He doesn't remember how he was before. He could never be the way he was and although I will always love Dave I don't know if I'm still in love with him.

****

Carter: Deb, you don't mean that. When you go in and see Dave again and look at him then go home and look at Antonio and then tell me that he's not the man you want to spend the rest of your life with then I'll feel sorry for you. But don't expect me to now. Dave is still just trying to adjust to everyone and everything. Try to remember we don't have to get use to Dave---he has to get use to us and that's going to take some time. He's got a lot on his plate right now with his fragile health, surgeries, recovery, therapy, re-learning all things that he use to and that we take for granted. And on top of all that there's someone out there trying to kill him.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you're right. I am just so scared of losing him that I'm trying to talk myself out of ever believing that I loved him in the first place. Did that make any sense?

****

Carter: Perfect sense.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**:** John, what am I going to do if I lose him?

****

Carter: You won't. Aren't you the one who always held positive thoughts for him when he was in the coma and the rest of us thought he'd never wake up. 

****

Jing-Mei: I think I did that more for myself than for him.

****

Carter: What do you mean?

****

Jing-Mei: I did it to keep my own hopes up. I was still pregnant with Antonio at the time and I knew the more upset I got the harder my pregnancy would be on me. 

****

Carter: You also had the baby to think about and even though Dave had reservations about the child, he would not want anything to happen to his child.

****

Jing-Mei: You're right of course.

****

Carter: Something is still wrong.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, I'm sitting here thinking if we did the right thing.

****

Carter: I don't get it, the right thing?

****

Jing-Mei: For Dave. I'm beginning to think Dave would have been better off if we didn't save him after his kidnapping.

****

Carter: You aren't serious!

****

Jing-Mei: I am. Dave is not out of danger yet. He's still on the critical list. He may still die. And if Dave has to die, let him die now. Don't let him suffer anymore.

****

Carter: I don't think he's suffering---maybe when he was first injured but now he's getting better.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe better health-wise but what kind of life is he going to have. We can't go anywhere without guards. What kind of life is that for our children to lead. It's not fair to them.

****

Carter: They will catch the ones responsible for all your problems once Dave starts to remember. Who knows he may be able to identify them.

Down the hall, the orderlies roll a gurney carrying an unconscious Malucci back into his room. Dr. Casin approaches a shaken Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, give it to me straight. What's wrong with him?

****

Dr. Casin: We ran every test know to man on him, I think, and we can't find a single thing that could have brought on the seizure.

****

Carter: Could it have been the pressure building up on his brain from the fluid or the damage to the brain?

****

Dr. Casin: Certainly, it could be one of those reasons that we might have missed. But according to Dr. Vasquez, the shunts are doing a good job of relieving the pressure from the brain and there's no hemorrhaging. I don't think Dr. Malucci's seizure was brought on by anything---physically anyway.

****

Jing-Mei: Then what?

****

Dr. Casin: Maybe emotional. Have you noticed anything different in him?

****

Jing-Mei: Different, how?

****

Dr. Casin: I'm no psychiatrist but I'd say anything like acting out of the normal way, mood swings, depression etc.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, he is a little more tense than I remember before his attack, but that's not unusual. He's less trusting than he use to be. And depression, yes, plenty of depression.

****

Dr. Casin: If I were you, I would seriously consider getting him some professional psychological help fast.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Casin. May I go in and see him now?

****

Dr. Casin: Sure, why not. He should be waking up by now or shortly. We had to sedate him to run the tests, especially the spinal tap. He wouldn't sit still much let us touch him. The Versed should be wearing off by now. Excuse me.

Jing-Mei and Carter walk into Dave's room and see him laying motionless in the bed. Jing-Mei goes over to Dave's bed and reaches out for his hand. Dave, who's semi-conscious, pulls away from her but with very little strength his hand falls to the bed and doesn't lift it back up. His head drops to the side and he just stares at her, not even trying to fight her anymore.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, what happened? What went wrong?

He turned away from her and closed his eyes. She walked back over to Carter.

****

Carter: What could have set him off? Do you think it was his physical therapy?

****

Jing-Mei: No, I don't think it was that. He was calmed down when I walked in to see him.

****

Carter: And he seemed alright when you were fixing his hat and bandana. It seems like he only got upset when we started to talk...do you think that maybe Dave is jealous?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, no. He doesn't have a jealous...well, at least he never did before. I don't know. No definitely not. He is not jealous. It's something else. Dave knows I love him. I certainly tell him enough and he loves me even if he can't say it. Besides, he wouldn't marry me if he had any doubts. He loved me before the attack, after all he brought me the engagement ring. 

****

Carter: The ring that almost cost him his life and was retrieved from my Lexus.

Dave's head turns toward his visitors. Dave starts to stutter. Jing-Mei and Carter run to his side.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you trying to say, Dave?

Dave gets red in the face as he starts to open and close his mouth. His breathing becomes erratic,

****

Carter: Don't force it, Malucci. Let the words come out naturally.

Dave's entire body shook as he tried to speak. He continued to open his mouth, but aside from a few inaudible sounds, nothing came out. Finally, he calmed down and looked at them with determination in his eyes.

****

Dave_(mouthing)_**:** Lexus.

He repeated it several times. After a few times, Jing-Mei figured it out.

****

Jing-Mei: Lexus, Dave?

Dave blinked twice(yes). Relieved that he finally was able to get them to understand him, he laid back in his bed. His eyes became heavy, his breathing returned to normal and he was obviously worn out. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Dave gave in to sleep.

****

Jing-Mei_(looking back at Dave)_**:** Dave, wake up. Please wake up.

****

Carter: Deb, he's just asleep. He's exhausted. Let him rest. He remembers my Lexus.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm going to call Capt. Amos.

Jing-Mei and Carter leave Dave's room. Carter heads down to the ER while Jing-Mei calls the captain. Fifteen minutes later, Jing-Mei joined Carter down at the admit desk.

****

Carter: What did Capt. Amos say?

****

Jing-Mei: I wasn't able to reach him. I left a message for him back at the station. I guess I should get back to work and take my mind off it, for now.

Jing-Mei arrives at home to see Rusty playing with his video game. She confronts Mrs. Peterson.

****

Jing-Mei: How did it get hooked up? Did you get your husband over here?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Not really...

****

Mr. Santini_(walking out of the bathroom)_**: **Hi. Dr. Chen.

****

Rusty: _Come, Mr. Santini, play, come!!!_

Mr. Santini: Excuse me, ladies. **_I'm coming, big guy._**

Mrs. Peterson: Mr. Santini called earlier and I asked him if he could spare a little time to come over and set up Rusty's birthday present.

****

Jing-Mei: Good. At least that kept him busy today. How's the baby?

****

Mrs. Peterson: Just going in for a bottle. But now that you're home, I guess...

****

Jing-Mei: No. That's okay, continue. I'm going back out but there is something you could do for me if you want.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Name it.

****

Jing-Mei: I called the bakery but the cake wasn't ready yet so I came home to drop this bag off and check on you guys. I'm going to pick up Rusty's cake and presents, so could you put up these decorations that I got. Some of my fellow workers may be coming over for a small party. Just make them feel at home if they arrive before I get home. Please invite your hubby over too.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can do that. 

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you.

Jing-Mei walks by the living room and sees Rusty and Mr. Santini playing with his video game. They were talking, laughing and having a good time. This gave Jing-Mei an idea.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, could I see you for a minute.

Mr. Santini excused himself from Rusty and walked over to Jing-Mei.

****

Mr. Santini: I'm sorry for hanging around so long...

****

Jing-Mei: No. On the contrary, thank you for helping out and we're going to have a small party for Rusty later if you want to stay. 

****

Mr. Santini: I'd like that.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Santini, you and Rusty get along so good together.

****

Mr. Santini: He's a great kid. But so was his daddy.

****

Jing-Mei: I was wondering how you feel about working with Rusty on his English. I know you have an apartment building to run but I could drop Rusty off in morning and pick him up in the afternoon. He wouldn't get in the way. The job pays $15.00 an hour.

****

Mr. Santini: I would love that, as a favor. I couldn't ask to be paid to do a favor. I would enjoy the company at my place. It gets kind of lonely there since my daughters are all grown up and gone.

****

Jing-Mei: I have to go now but we will work out the details later and you will be paid. I paid Rusty's last English tutor, and he didn't earn it. But I trust you with Rusty and I know you will do a great job with him.

****

Mr. Santini: Thank you. Can I tell him and see what he thinks?

****

Jing-Mei: I think you'd better. You'd have to anyway if I tried to tell him.

Mr. Santini walks over to Rusty and tells him about the new arrangement. Rusty looks at Jing-Mei, smiles then hugs Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: He likes the idea.

****

Jing-Mei: I can see that.

Some of the ER staff has arrived at Jing-Mei's house for the party carrying gifts. Rusty was so excited to see the people coming to his party. He never had a birthday party with mostly adults there. Peter and Cleo brought Reese with them and Elizabeth and Mark brought Ella but other than that it was mostly grown-ups.

Everyone admired the house and how big and spacious it was. But there was someone missing and they all felt it. The guests held and bounced an excited little Antonio and played with Rusty and his video game while Jing-Mei finished in the kitchen.

****

Jing-Mei_(yelling from the kitchen)_**:** Mrs. Peterson, will you take Antonio in to the nursery and put him to bed.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sure. 

She takes the baby from Haleh's arms and waves his little hand towards everyone.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Say goodnight, Antonio.

****

ER Staff_(smiling)_**: **Goodnight, Antonio. Bye bye.

Mrs. Peterson carried the baby and his small oxygen tank into the nursery as Jing-Mei came out of the kitchen with a big sheet birthday cake with seven lit candles. As soon as Antonio was settled in his nursery with his intercom on and his mobile going, Mrs. Peterson went back in the dining room, everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to Rusty. Mr. Santini held Rusty in his arms translating the song for him and before they were done singing, Rusty bent over and blew the candles out. Everyone wondered the same thing so Mr. Santini asked the birthday boy.

****

Mr. Santini: _Did you make a wish?_

Rusty: _Yes._

Mr. Santini nodded to everyone and Rusty indicated that he wanted to be put down. Once Mr. Santini released him, he walked over to china cabinet and lifted up a picture of Dave. 

****

Rusty: _Home. Better._

Mr. Santini: He said home, better.

Rusty's wish became clear to everyone at that moment. After serving cake and ice cream to everyone it was time for Rusty to open up his presents. From Abby he got some coloring books, Mark and Elizabeth got him an art set. Peter and Cleo gave him a radio and alarm clock. Kerry gave him some army men and Carter got him a train set. Haleh brought him a skateboard. Luka brought him some English/ Italian children's books. 

****

Luka: Those kind of books helped me when I was starting to learn English.

****

Mr. Santini: They certainly will come in handy when we start our lessons, huh.

Then he opened up his presents from Jing-Mei and Dave. He got a lot of clothes and a race track and cars. But like any little boy, he was slightly disappointed when there weren't more toys. 

****

Jing-Mei: What are you looking for more presents?

Mr. Santini translates and Rusty's nods.

****

Jing-Mei_(shakes her head)_**: **Sorry, but that's all.

Rusty drops his head obviously upset when Jing-Mei smiles at him.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, there might be one more present around here somewhere. Let me look.

Mr. Santini translates and Rusty's mood changes. Jing-Mei goes into the kitchen and within a few moments comes out with Rusty's last present.

****

Jing-Mei: Here you go, Birthday boy.

Rusty's face lights up when Jing-Mei hands him his new puppy.

****

Rusty: _Puppy, puppy!!_

Everyone admires it and comes over to Rusty and pets his little German shepherd mix.

****

Elizabeth: I think he likes his presents, all of them. What made you get him a puppy?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I thought it would be a good companion to him until he can go to school and make some friends.

As the party continues, the phone rings. Jing-Mei answers it.

****

Jing-Mei: Hello.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	62. Naming The Puppy

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 62

**__**

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen, I just got your message. What's going on?

****

Jing-Mei: Wait, Capt. Amos. I'll get the phone in the bedroom. Uh, Cleo will you hang this up when I grab the other phone.

****

Cleo: Sure.

Jing-Mei excuses herself and heads into the bedroom and picks up the receiver.

****

Jing-Mei_(yelling)_ I've got it, Cleo.

Cleo hangs up the extension and joins Peter at the punch bowl.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Capt. Amos, I'm back.

****

Capt. Amos: What did you need to speak to me about? It sounded urgent.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know how important this is but Dave remembers the Lexus.

****

Capt. Amos: Are you sure? Did he say something?

****

Jing-Mei: Not exactly. He kind of mouthed the word _Lexus_ to mean and he was terribly upset about it.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright. It's late now but I'll drop by tomorrow and speak with the boy.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. I've got to get back to Rusty's party.

Jing-Mei hangs up the phone and rejoins the party. She walks out and sees Rusty playing with his puppy. 

****

Mark: So Rusty, did you decide what to name your puppy?

Mr. Santini translates and Rusty shrugs his shoulders.

****

Jing-Mei: You just think on it for awhile.

****

Luka: Well, I'm working graveyard shift tonight and I have a long drive there. So, I better leave now if I don't want to be late.

****

Carter: Yeah Abby, we had better go now.

As the party starts to break up, Rusty thanks his guests and takes his puppy into the kitchen and gets him some water. Jing-Mei sees the rest of the guests out, cleans up the plates and dishes and heads into the nursery to check on Antonio. She checks his oxygen level and restarts his mobile. She heads towards the bathroom to run a bath when she sees Rusty carrying the puppy into his bedroom.

****

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head)_**: **Oh no you don't, young man. The puppy sleeps in the kitchen. 

She directs Rusty to the kitchen and takes the puppy from him. She puts a pillow in a laundry basket and sets the puppy in it. Rusty frowns and runs to his bedroom crying. She follows him. Unable to communicate with him, she holds him to he calms down. She gets ready to put him in his pajamas when he grabs them from her and starts to get undress.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I forgot you're a big boy, now. Go ahead get into your pajamas yourself.

Rusty looks at her confused. She heads for the door with her head down. Rusty runs over to her and grabs her around her waist.

****

Rusty: Goodnight Mama Jing. **_Gracia._**

She can't help but smile down at him and hug him back.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodnight, sweetheart. Happy Birthday, Big Boy.

Jing-Mei goes into the bathroom and turns on the faucet in the tub. She goes into her bedroom and starts to undress as she lets the tub fill up. She sits on the edge of her bed staring at a picture of her and Dave that they had taken on one of their dates. She picks it up and starts to talk to it.

****

Jing-Mei: Please Dave. Get better. I need you here. I don't know how I'm going to manage. I love the boys. Both of your sons---our sons, but I need help. I'm trying to give them as normal a life as possible but they need their daddy._(pause)_ I know this isn't your fault. You've been hurt more than any of us and you are being deprived of watching them grow up._(pause)_ God Dave, what in the world did those bastards do to you?! 

Jing-Mei kisses the picture and places it back on her dresser and turns back to look at it as she heads into her bath.

****

Jing-Mei: Goodnight, my darling Dave. I love you.

The next morning, Jing-Mei gets Rusty up and has him take a bath. She heads in to feed Antonio. Thirty minutes later, Jing-Mei and Rusty enter the dining room to find the tablecloth pulled off the table and the lamp on the floor--broken. 

****

Jing-Mei: What in the world?

Jing-Mei goes into the kitchen to retrieve a bag to put the broken lamp in when she sees her bags full of groceries laying across the floor. There's fruit, lettuce, tomatoes and bread laying everywhere. One of the bags starts to move and outside pops Rusty's puppy.

****

Jing-Mei: RUSTY!!

Rusty, recognizing his name, comes running into the kitchen and sees his puppy bouncing around the now empty grocery bags. Jing-Mei, although furious about the mess, realizes she can't stay angry long at the puppy. Jing-Mei and Rusty look at each other, shake their heads and laugh. Rusty picks the puppy up and walks over to Jing-Mei. She takes the puppy's face in her hand and looks into his eyes. 

****

Jing-Mei: Playful little guy, aren't you? It's just my luck to get a puppy with Dave's personality. 

Jing-Mei heads to the back door and opens it. She directs Rusty to take the puppy out. Rusty walks by carrying his puppy, still smirking.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascals, both of you.

Rusty stops in his tracks and turns to Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty_(holding his puppy out)_**: **Mama Jing, **_RASCAL?_**

Jing-Mei_(pointing at the puppy and looking back at Rusty)_**: **Rascal, name.

Rusty nods. Jing-Mei puts her hand to her chin and thinks.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal, it is then. It certainly fits him.

Jing-Mei points to the door.

****

Jing-Mei: Better take Rascal out now to do his duty.

As Rusty goes into the backyard, Jing-Mei looks at the mess in her kitchen and thinks to herself.

****

Jing-Mei: It is Rascal's first night. I'm sure once he gets use to the place, he'll settle down. I guess it could have been worse. He could of...

Before she had a chance to finish that statement, she stepped in some of Rascal's mess. She looks down at her slipper.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh god, gross. Until he's housebroken, I'm going to have to start to look before I step.

Mrs. Peterson arrives as Jing-Mei is finally finished cleaning up after Rascal.

****

Mrs. Peterson: What happened?

****

Jing-Mei: The joys of being a dog owner. Could you give the baby a bath. I've been a little busy.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No problem.

Jing-Mei and Rusty finish breakfast and get ready to head over to Mr. Santini's. Jing-Mei gathers up the books that Luka brought him for his birthday, the coloring books that Abby got him and she put the race cars she got him in her purse to take along with him to Mr. Santini's.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!

Rusty comes in from the kitchen carrying the puppy. Jing-Mei shakes her head.

****

Jing-Mei: No, Rusty. Rascal stays.

Mrs. Peterson takes the puppy off of Rusty.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Rascal? That's a great name. I'll take care of him.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't mind?

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, really it will be fine. Besides, I'll feel better with a dog here with me and Antonio, even if he is only a puppy.

When Jing-Mei and Rusty arrived at Mr. Santini's, she took Rusty inside. Mr. Santini was up and ready for his new student and guest.

****

Jing-Mei: Good morning, Mr. Santini.

****

Mr. Santini: Morning you two. Please come in.

Jing-Mei handed Mr. Santini Rusty's books and gave him some instructions as Rusty explored the apartment. Jing-Mei walked over to Rusty and kissed him goodbye. He hugged her back. Then he went over to Mr. Santini and they started to talk.

****

Rusty: _My puppy, Rascal, he made a big mess in the house._

Mr. Santini: _Really. That must have been fun to clean up._

Jing-Mei heard Rusty mention Rascal's name, so she could imagine what they were discussing. She left the two of them to get to their work and headed for the hospital to begin her shift.

An hour into her shift, Jing-Mei received a call at the front desk.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Chen here_(pause)_ Not for another two hours._ (pause)_Yes, as soon as I can. Goodbye.

****

Carter: What was that about?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin. He wants to talk to me about Dave. I told him I would be up as soon as I take my break unless I can slip out of here sooner.

****

Carter: Nothing wrong, is there?

****

Jing-Mei: I hope not.

Unable to get away any quicker than her first break, Jing-Mei headed up to see Dave. His speech therapist, Lori, was with him. She stood in the background and watched.

****

Lori: Okay Dave, let's start with the alphabet today.

Dave opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried several times but the best he could do was make the sounds of the letters. 

****

Lori: Well you've got the sounds down pretty good. Here, let's try these.

Lori took out some flashcards and helped him read the words by sounding out the letters. Jing-Mei looked at her watch and knew she had to get back to the ER soon so she went to Dr. Casin's office.

****

Receptionist: May I help you?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm here to see Dr. Casin. He's expecting me.

****

Receptionist: And you are?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Chen.

****

Receptionist: Have a seat.

The receptionist called in to Dr. Casin and after a few moments he came out of his office and escorted Jing-Mei in.

****

Jing-Mei: I hope I'm not interrupting.

****

Dr. Casin: No please, you're saving me from a stack of paperwork. Sit, please.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't have much time before Dr. Weaver sniffs me out. So, what's happening with Dave. Is he okay?

****

Dr. Casin: He's holding his own. I've been looking over his files and I came across a transfer form with Dr. Malucci's name on it.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave has been accepted into the Chicago East Rehab Center program as soon as he is discharged from here. What about it?

****

Dr. Casin: Well, I will have to meet with his other physicians but as far as I'm concerned Dave is ready for discharge.

****

Jing-Mei_(excited)_**: **WHAT?! Are you serious?

****

Dr. Casin: Very. Of course, as I said it would have to be a mutual agreement amongst the other specialists but if they agree, we can sign his discharge papers and transfer him to the rehab center.

****

Jing-Mei: How soon will you know?

****

Dr. Casin: I've already put in calls to Dr. Malucci's neurologist, pulmonologist, orthopedist and nephrologist. As soon as we can set a time, we will all go over Dr. Malucci's files, examine him thoroughly one more time and make the final decision.

****

Jing-Mei: You will let me know.

****

Dr. Casin: Of course. 

****

Jing-Mei: I have to get back downstairs. Thank you, Dr. Casin.

Jing-Mei left Dr. Casin's office with a big smile on her face only to have it wiped off when she stopped by Dave's room on the way back down to the ER. She went in and closed the door behind her.

****

Lori: Dave, think about the words. Try to put the sound of the letters with picture of the letter in your head. 

Dave closed his eyes and concentrated real hard. But failed to connect the two. Angry, Dave swatted the flashcards off the table in front of him and started shaking, obviously upset.

****

Lori: I guess that's enough for today. Dave, you're doing good. Just be patient. It'll happen.

Lori gets up from the seat next to Dave's bed and walks over to Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry Lori. He's been getting so angry and moody lately.

****

Lori: He's frustrated. He wants to get better and fast. He feels like he's not getting anywhere with all this.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave never was patient. And not being able to shoot off his big mouth like he's accustomed to---that's got to be driving him crazy.

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave and holds him, although Dave protests her touching him by pulling away from her, he slowly gives in and just remains still in bed not paying her any attention.

Jing-Mei re-enters the ER to find multiple victims coming in through the ambulance bay.

****

Jing-Mei: What happened?

****

Cleo: Gunman outside a school. Kids were at recess when he open-fired. Three dead on site, two D.O.A. in the ambulance. We've got five majors and 8 minors coming our way. Jump in.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Randi, what's opened?

****

Randi: Trauma three.

****

Jing-Mei_(running next to a gurney)_**: **Give me the bullet and take him in trauma three. 

****

Paramedic: Male victim, approximately 7 years old, GSW to the head. BP is 70/46 and dropping fast. Pulse is 40. Respirations are shallow and irregular. Crashed once enroute. Shocked twice at 150. 

Three hours later, Jing-Mei heads off to her lunch break when she runs into Capt. Amos.

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, are you here to see Dave?

****

Capt. Amos: Yeah, and check on the kids from that school shooting.

****

Jing-Mei: Sad. I just sent a little girl up to have a bullet taken out of her stomach along with her spleen and another little boy I was working on never had a chance. He was 7 years old, the same age as Rusty. What is this world coming to when little kids can't go to school without getting shot and a doctor can't borrow a friend's car without getting carjacked, kidnapped and tortured?

****

Capt. Amos: I know what all this must be doing to you. Maybe if your Dr. Dave is starting to remember, like you said, then we can get the ones that are behind his attack and put them away forever.

Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos enter Dave's room and see a doctor removing Dave's feeding tube.

****

Jing-Mei: What are doing?

****

Doctor: Looks Dr. Malucci is going to start to eat on his own again.

****

Jing-Mei: Alright Dave.

****

Doctor: Let's just start him on light things at first. Jello, ice-cream, pudding, pureed vegetables, soup and see if he's able to keep them down. Then we can test that new jaw of his out and slowly work in food that has to be chewed.

The doctor leaves and Jing-Mei and Capt. Amos approaches Dave.

****

Capt. Amos: Well Dr. Malucci, it appears that you are making an amazing recovery.

****

Jing-Mei: He still has a long way to go yet. Dave, you remember Capt. Amos?

Dave thinks for a few minutes and blinks once(no).

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, no more blinking. You know what the word is. Think about it and say it.

Dave takes a deep breath, thinks for a moment and opens his mouth. After a couple minutes and no sound comes out of Dave, he shakes his head.

****

Jing-Mei: We'll work on it. In the meantime, this is the captain of detectives that is going to put the fuckers away who hurt you.

****

Capt. Amos: How are you doing, son?

Dave nods and pulls himself up in a seated position.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, Capt. Amos is here to ask you a few questions. Are you up to it?

Dave nods. Jing-Mei and the police captain sit down.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, Dr. Chen tells me you remember a few things about the day you were attacked. Is that true?

Dave thinks and then shrugs.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Chen said that you remember a car. Can you tell me about the car? What kind was it?

Dave thinks for several minutes and shakes his head. 

****

Capt. Amos: What about the color of the car?

Dave shrugs. Discouraged, Jing-Mei tries to reason with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Come on Dave. What did you say or mouth to me and Carter the other day?

Dave stares at Jing-Mei but doesn't make movement or a sound. Giving up, Capt. Amos stands up from the chair and heads out of the door. Before he leaves, Jing-Mei stops him.

****

Jing-Mei: Please don't leave yet, captain. _(she turns back to Dave)_I am not going to give up on you, Dave. I know you remember what happened to you. It's okay to be afraid. Everyone is and that's the reason why you don't want to remember. But you have to start to try, real hard. Dave, any small piece of information you can think of from that day will help. Please concentrate. . _(pause) _Dave, if we are going to get married, I want you to remember our wedding.

Dave looks at her not understanding what she is talking about. 

****

Dave_(thinking to himself)_**: **Wedding? Married? What is she talking about?

****

Jing-Mei: You do know we will be getting married soon, right?

Dave shakes his head. Jing-Mei tries to figure out how to get the idea of marriage through to Dave. Then an idea hits her. She rummages through her purse and pulls out several things including the engagement ring that she places in front of him.

****

Jing-Mei: See Dave. Look at this. You remember this. You remember you were going to give it to me for my birthday last year. We(_pointing at herself and Dave)_ are going to be husband and wife. 

Jing-Mei realizes he's not paying attention to her but instead is mesmerized by another object.

****

Capt. Amos: Well, I'm sorry this didn't work out Dr. Chen but I have to get going. We can try again later...

****

Jing-Mei: Wait Captain. Look at Dave.

Dave picked up one of Rusty's racecars that Jing-Mei had in her purse and forgot to give to Rusty earlier that day. 

****

Jing-Mei: What is it, Dave?

Dave turns the toy car around so that he is looking at the back of it. He opens the trunk of the car and then shuts it. He repeats the action. Then points at himself and then the trunk. He looks at his visitors with an intense, scared look.

****

Jing-Mei: Oh God, Dave! You in a trunk of a car.

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	63. THREATENED!

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 63

****

Jing-Mei: Captain, he remembers being in the trunk of a car.

Capt. Amos walks back over to Malucci and sits down.

****

Capt. Amos: Son, can you remember the make of the car you were put in?

Dave thinks but just can't remember. 

****

Capt. Amos: Is there anything else you can remember about the car?

****

Jing-Mei: Think hard, baby. This is important.

Before Dave can answer, Carter walks in the door.

****

Carter: How's it going?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave is having another memory break through.

All three stare at Dave as he gets a peculiar look on his face and starts to sniff.

****

Jing-Mei: Does something smell, Dave?

He tries to shake it off but isn't able to. He sinks down into the bed and closes his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't give up now, Dave. You've come too far. Please Dave, open your eyes and try to remember. 

Dave sits up and looks around the room with that same weird look on his face. He looks down at his blanket and bunches it up in his hand and puts it to his face.

****

Capt. Amos: Got it. Dr. Malucci was chloroformed when he was grabbed...

****

Jing-Mei: And probably put in the trunk of another car.

****

Carter: Looks like we're getting closer.

****

Capt. Amos: But not close enough. Dave's trying but actually he's not telling us anything that we didn't already know.

****

Carter: Small steps. At least, he does remember that day. 

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe we should stop here...

****

Carter: But you do want Dave to remember, don't you?

****

Jing-Mei: You know that I do. It's just whatever they did to Dave in that hangar was traumatic just to assume by his massive injuries. To hear it told first hand by Dave, I don't know if I'm ready for that and I know that Dave isn't able to deal with it now. Let's just wait until he has a psyche consult. Have someone here who is trained in dealing with traumatized patients.

****

Capt. Amos: Well, I won't push right now...

Capt. Amos' radio starts blaring and Dave grabs his ears. On that note, Capt. Amos takes his radio outside.

****

Capt. Amos: Alright, I've got to go now anyway. If he remembers anything, call me.

****

Jing-Mei: I will. 

Capt. Amos leaves the room and Dave relaxes in bed. 

****

Jing-Mei: So what brings you up here, John?

****

Carter: I thought I would start the process in getting you two married. The thirty day deadline that the INS has given you is almost up. I'm going to take some of Dave's blood and yours too if you want me to.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah sure. I guess I need to make some plans for our marriage--like set a date, speak with Father Chip, the hospital chaplain and get the marriage license.

Even though Dave protests over being stuck again with another needle, he allows Carter to take his blood and Jing-Mei kisses Dave and lets him get some sleep before he goes down to physical therapy. Carter and Jing-Mei head down to the ER.

Jing-Mei had returned to the hospital after one of her breaks. She checked back in at the admit desk and started skimming the board. 

****

Jing-Mei: Let's see. Sore throat in exam 1; Nickel in the ear in exam 2; Inflamed hemorrhoids in trauma 3, huh, that's a patient that Dave would have been handling if he were here. 

****

Kerry: There's a hand that needs to be sutured up if you want that.

****

Jing-Mei: Sure, why not.

Jing-Mei enters sutures and sees a young, blond haired man not a day over 30 sitting in the seat holding a blood-covered towel over his wound. Jing-Mei walks in with the chart that was hanging on the door outside.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay, uh Mr. Pincard....

****

Mr. Pincard: It's Raymond to you, sweet thing.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah right. Uh Mr. Pincard... it says here on your chart that you put your hand through a plate glass window. Why would you do that?

Jing-Mei started taking out the anesthetic to numb the wound and the needle and sutures to close it.

****

Jing-Mei: Hum, you are probably going to need about 15-18 stitches in that. Can you make a fist for me?

Mr. Pincard started opening and closing his hand and in the process flexed one of his muscles. Then he smiled at Jing-Mei when he realized that she noticed his gesture.

****

Jing-Mei: Nice, very nice. Uh, I mean good. Now, wiggle your fingers for me.

Mr. Pincard did as the doctor told him and grinned knowing that his doctor was attracted to him. Jing-Mei stared at the strong, yet bloody hand that was before her. After a few seconds, Mr. Pincard spoke which brought Jing-Mei out of her trance.

****

Mr. Pincard: So what do you think, doc?

****

Jing-Mei: Probably no nerve or major tissue damage, but you should still see a plastic surgeon anyway. This injury will definitely leave a scar.

****

Mr. Pincard: That's not what I meant, but I'll think about the plastic surgeon idea especially if it means I get to see you again.

****

Jing-Mei: So, you never told me why you put your hand through a window in the first place.

****

Mr. Pincard: Guy made me angry. See, this waitress I kind of like in a restaurant was getting her ass slapped by this perverted maggot so, being the gentleman that I am, I felt it my duty to stop it. We got into an altercation and my hand went through the window. 

****

Jing-Mei: Who won?

****

Mr. Pincard: Well, when I continued to hit him, even with my hand gushing blood he kind backed off. I guess he won't be bothering that waitress anymore. 

****

Jing-Mei: Is she going out with you now after you stopped that guy from coming on to her?

****

Mr. Pincard: Actually, she slapped my face and said not to ever come back in there again. She wasn't the kind of girl who gets picked up while working.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry.

****

Mr. Pincard: Hey, that's okay. If at first you don't succeed... besides there are a lot more women out there... you, for example. I don't see a ring on your finger so how about you and I hook up after you get off tonight.

****

Jing-Mei: I have a code of ethics to follow which keeps me from dating patients besides I already have a boyfriend. 

****

Mr. Pincard: A serious boyfriend?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, we're engaged.

****

Mr. Pincard: He can't be much of a boyfriend if he can't buy you a ring.

****

Jing-Mei: He is a very great guy and not that it matters but I do have an engagement ring I just don't wear... wait a minute, why am I even discussing this with you. It's really none of your business.

****

Mr. Pincard: You're right but I'm just interested in what I'm missing out on. 

****

Jing-Mei: Look, hold your hand still. This will probably sting a bit.

She injects the anesthetic into his wounded hand. He flinches back but never takes his eyes off her.

****

Mr. Pincard: Ouch. Listen, if things don't work out for you and your boyfriend I'll leave you my number. Use it.

****

Jing-Mei: Wait right there. I'll let that get numb and be back in to stitch you up.

Jing-Mei walks out of sutures, leans against the wall, wipes her brow and sighs.

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**:** Maybe, it is about time I started wearing the ring on a regular basis so that guys would realize that I am spoken for.

Jing-Mei signs out her patients for the day and decides to go down and chat with the hospital chaplain. She enters the chapel and sees Father Chip picking up bibles from the pews.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me Father, do you have a moment?

****

Father Chip: Dr. Chen sure. Please have a seat.

Jing-Mei and the chaplain sit in a pew and neither knows where to begin. Finally, the chaplain breaks the silence.

****

Father Chip: So, how is Dr. Malucci doing? I haven't been up there to see him as much as I would like to. He was one doctor I could always count on being here for Sunday mass. Since his attack, he hasn't been here. I miss him. When he was moved to his private room, his doctors gave me permission to administer holy communion to him, but sometimes I get so flogged down here I don't get up there to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave is coming along--slowly. I never knew that Dave would come to mass here. I never would have thought that he was that religious.

****

Father Chip: He's Italian, right. 

Jing-Mei nods. The chaplain returns it with a half-smile.

****

Father Chip: You would find that a lot of Italians are very religious even if they don't show it. Anyway, what did you want to speak to me about?

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry, I'm taking up your time. You know that Dave and I are getting married. 

****

Father Chip: I do know that he was on his way back from getting you an engagement ring when that unspeakable, horrible thing happened to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, well, we are getting married and soon. We have to.

****

Father Chip_(looking Jing-Mei up and down)_**: **Really?

****

Jing-Mei: It's not what you think. The INS has been threatening to deport Dave and they have given us their blessing for us to get married but we have to do it before Dave's original deadline is up. That is next week. I was wondering if you could perform our marriage ceremony. 

****

Father Chip: I would be honored. When would you like to do it?

****

Jing-Mei: If you're free early next week. I have to bring the baby in to see the pediatrician so it would be perfect. Our baby will be able to attend his parent's wedding. It's going to be a small ceremony for now. Once Dave is better we will have a bigger wedding ceremony, but this will do for now.

****

Father Chip: When's the baby's appointment?

****

Jing-Mei: Tuesday at 9:45 am. 

****

Father Chip: Let me check my schedule.

Father Chip gets up and walks into his office. He returns a minute or so later with a book. He looks it over.

****

Father Chip: I will be free around 12:30 on Tuesday, how's that?

****

Jing-Mei: Great. That will work.

****

Father Chip: What about on your end? Have you taken care of everything you need to?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave and I had our blood tests. That was the easy part. I working on getting our marriage license. Since Dave isn't able to get to City Hall and sign it himself, the authorities, knowing Dave's medical status, have insisted that a social worker pay a visit to Dave and make sure he understands what we are doing. The social worker will be seeing Dave this Thursday so that should fit in perfectly for a Tuesday afternoon wedding.

Jing-Mei and the chaplain continue to talk for a short time when Jing-Mei glances at her watch.

****

Jing-Mei: Excuse me Father, but Dave should be in physical therapy now and I want to be there with him. Thank you, Father.

****

Father Chip: You are quite welcomed. If there is anything else I could do for you, please let me know.

Jing-Mei goes down into the physical therapy room and sees Dave with his therapist, Martin. She stands in the background and watches, not to disturb them.

Dave is still determined not to let anyone touch him. He's fighting Martin as much as possible but Martin isn't giving in. Martin grabs at Dave's braced legs and one at a time lifts them up and bends them.

****

Martin: You are not going to get your way this time, Dr. Malucci. Believe me, I am not enjoying this anymore than you. In fact, I can't wait until you get transferred out of here so I won't have to deal with you.

Jing-Mei's heart goes out to Dave but knows that Dave needs a strong hand and someone who is not going to back down. She just wishes he wouldn't talk that way to her fiance. As much as she would like to go over there and give Martin a piece of her mind, she holds her tongue and stays where she is. 

After another 15 minutes of leg lifts, Martin lifts Dave into his wheelchair and pushes him over to the parallel bars. He puts the brakes on the chair, gets behind Dave and wraps his arms around Dave. Dave starts swinging his right arm at him and tries to swing his left but isn't able to lift it very high much less move it with any force. Martin grabs Dave in a sort of bear hug move, immoblizing Dave's arms to his side. Dave starts to screech out in protest when Martin, who's now gripping Dave around his arms and body with one arm, places his free hand over Dave's mouth to calm him down and silencing Dave's groans. No longer able to take the treatment that Dave is receiving, Jing-Mei enters the room with fire in her eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: What the hell do you think you are doing to him?!!

****

Martin: Disciplining, my unruly patient.

****

Jing-Mei: Bullshit! That's abuse...NOW LET HIM GO!!

Hearing the commotion, Dr. Newman steps out of his office and walks over to the threesome.

****

Dr. Newman: What is going on out here!

****

Martin: Just controlling my patient before he hurts himself. 

****

Jing-Mei: You are not controlling him, if anything you are making matters worse. Hell, Dave is scared to death, can't you see that?

****

Martin: I'm just trying to help him walk again. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave doesn't like you. If you want him to cooperate then you need someone he trusts to help. Like me.

Dave continues to squirm from Martin's tight grasp. 

****

Dr. Newman: Can you spare some time, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Yes. I'm off duty. I have all the time in the world to help my fiance with his therapy.

****

Dr. Newman: Alright, then it's settled. Now, please keep it down out here. I have work to do in my office.

Dr. Newman re-enters his office and Jing-Mei continues to give Martin a death look.

****

Jing-Mei: You can release him, now.

Martin looks at his panicked patient, then at Jing-Mei and then back at Dave.

****

Martin: Alright Doc Dave, you calm down and keep that big yap of yours shut, I'll take my hand off your mouth. Deal.

Jing-Mei runs her hand down the sweat-covered side of Dave's face and he relaxes. Martin turns him loose. Dave drops his head down staring at the floor, embarrassed about how he acted in front of her.

****

Jing-Mei: Martin, give us a couple of minutes.

Martin steps away and Jing-Mei kneels down to look at Dave in his eyes. She grabs his chin in her hand and raises his head up. After talking with him for a few minutes, she waves Martin back over. Between the two of them, they lift Dave out of the wheelchair and position him between the parallel bars. Martin supports Dave's weight while Jing-Mei helps maneuver his legs and feet. After one complete trip down and back up the bars, they try another trip. This time Martin, unaware to Jing-Mei, lets go of Dave and he immediately falls to the floor and starts moving about in pain. Stunned, Jing-Mei instantly runs to her fiance's side and checks his IV'S, ventilator tube and looks for any obvious injury.

****

Jing-Mei: Why in the hell did you let him go?!! You know damn straight that he isn't able to support himself, after all these are kind of like his first steps since his attack. Dave, sweetheart, are you alright?_(she looks Dave over to access his condition)_

****

Martin: He could walk if he wanted too. As long as you baby him the less he's got to do for himself. 

****

Jing-Mei: He is only just starting physic...I don't even know why I'm bothering to discuss this with you. Just help me get him back in his wheelchair.

****

Martin: His session isn't over with yet.

****

Jing-Mei: Yes, it is. At least, as far as I'm concerned. He's exhausted and I have to get him back to his room and examine him to make sure no permanent injury was done to him.

****

Martin_(shrugs)_**:** Whatever.

Martin and Jing-Mei put Dave in his chair and she pushes him out of the therapy room and takes him back up to his room. On the way she tells him about her talk with Father Chip and the visit from the social worker to expect. 

Once back in his room, Jing-Mei heads out of the room to find an orderly to help her get Dave back into bed. Before she leaves the room**, **Luka enters.

****

Luka: I was in here earlier but the room was empty.

****

Jing-Mei: We were down in physical therapy. Uh, could you help me get him back into bed? 

****

Luka: Sure, no problem. Physical therapy, huh. So, how'd we do, Dr. Dave?

Luka puts his file down on the table and he and Jing-Mei lift Dave out of the chair and put him in the bed.Dave leans over the bed and gives the wheelchair and angry shove causing it to roll slightly before tipping over.

****

Jing-Mei: Not a good day, Luka.

****

Luka: Well, they will get better.

Luka picks the wheelchair up and puts it over next to Dave's bed. Again Dave pushes the chair away.

****

Luka: What's the matter with him?

****

Jing-Mei: He's frustrated. He just wants to get better. Never mind him. He'll sulk for awhile than get over it. He always does. Was there something you needed, Luka?

****

Luka: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I pulled an x-ray on one of your patients that the radiologist flagged. I wanted to show it to you before you leave for the night. 

Jing-Mei and Luka exit Dave's room and head over to a light board. They study the x-ray.

****

Jing-Mei: I better get down there and confront the patient.

****

Luka: But you're off. Go spend time with Malucci. He needs you now. I'll take this patient, if you want.

****

Jing-Mei: I couldn't ask you to do that. That's not fair.

****

Luka: You aren't asking me. I'm offering. Besides, I'm not off for another four hours. I can still monitor the patient while I'm on duty.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you Luka. I owe you one.

Luka heads back down to the ER as Jing-Mei goes back to Dave's room. As she heads back, she runs into a patient from earlier.

****

Mr. Pincard: Long time no see, Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Pincard, you're still here.

****

Mr. Pincard: I decided to take your advice and see a plastic surgeon. I didn't expect to run into you up here.

****

Jing-Mei: This is my stop. I'm here visiting.

****

Mr. Pincard: One of your patients?

****

Jing-Mei: No, actually my fiance.

Jing-Mei enters Dave's room and Mr. Pincard follows her in.

****

Jing-Mei: Um Mr. Pincard, is there something I can do for you? 

****

Mr. Pincard: No, not really. I'm just curious about this fiance of yours. I'd like to meet the guy who I'm losing out to for you.

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave's bed, closely followed by Mr. Pincard.

****

Jing-Mei_(starting to feel real uneasy)_**: **He's sleeping right now. Maybe, some other time. You'll have to come back. 

Jing-Mei walks past Mr. Pincard to escort him out when he grabs her from behind and pulls her over to Dave's bed. She lets out a small scream not loud enough for anyone outside the room to here but waking Dave up and Mr. Pincard places a knife to Dave's throat.

****

Mr. Pincard: Scream bitch, and I'll slit his throat!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	64. Drs Malucci

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

__

Part 64

Jing-Mei tries to control her emotions enough to calm down. She catches her breath long enough to talk to her and Dave's captor.

****

Jing-Mei: Mr. Pincard, there's a guard right down the hall. He'll be in here soon to check up on us.

****

Mr. Pincard: So if he comes in you just tell him that everything is fine. You know the price if you give me up.

Jing-Mei sees how scared Dave is and tries to comfort him. As she moves close to him, Mr. Pincard presses the knife closer to Dave's throat just above his trache causing him to gasp.

****

Jing-Mei: Please Mr. Pincard, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him. He's been through so much.

****

Mr. Pincard: What's wrong with him?

****

Jing-Mei: He was jumped. Please, he hasn't done anything to you and you're scaring him to death.

Mr. Pincard releases Dave and backs away. Jing-Mei breathes a sigh of relief.

****

Mr. Pincard: As long as you do what you are told, he'll be safe.

****

Jing-Mei: What do you want me to do? _(pause)_What do you want?

****

Mr. Pincard_(pointing the knife at her)_**:** I want you, baby!

Jing-Mei gulps as Mr. Pincard eyes Dave's bed.

****

Mr. Pincard: You, boyfriend, get up out of the bed. Now!

****

Jing-Mei: He can't.

****

Mr. Pincard: What do you mean--he can't. _(pulling the covers off of Dave and grinning)_Oh, you're a cripple._(seeing Dave's braces)_

****

Jing-Mei: He is not. He's just having trouble walking right now. But he will again.

****

Mr. Pincard: Whatever you say, sweetie.

Thinking for a moment, he signals Jing-Mei over to him.

****

Mr. Pincard: Help me lift him up. We'll put him in the wheelchair.

****

Jing-Mei: Why? Why do you want him out of the bed? What are you going...

****

Mr. Pincard: SHUTUP AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD OR ELSE! Now get over here and help or I'll throw him out of the bed myself and I don't think you want me to do that.

Regretfully, Jing-Mei helps him move Dave and place him in the wheelchair. 

****

Mr. Pincard: Now, smooth out the sheets while I take care of the gimp.

****

Jing-Mei: What are you going to do to him?

****

Mr. Pincard: Make sure he's out of the way, but has a perfect view.

Mr. Pincard rolls Dave's chair to the side and turns him to face the bed. As he sets the break, Jing-Mei fixes the sheets on Dave's bed when she sees the call button. She grabs it and as she pushes down on it, it is whipped out of her hand before she pushes the button. Mr. Pincard cuts the cord.

****

Mr. Pincard: There's no calling for help, got it.

****

Jing-Mei: Right.

****

Mr. Pincard: Now, let's have some fun.

He pushes her down into the bed and starts to kiss on her. She fights him off as Dave groans and squirms in his chair.

****

Mr. Pincard: What's the matter over there, gimp. Taking notes on how to treat a sweet little lady like this. _(pause) _Don't struggle baby. I know you're not use to having a real, whole man on you. Only half a man. 

As Jing-Mei tries to pull away from Mr. Pincard, he rips her blouse off her and starts to cut her bra with the knife.

****

Mr. Pincard: Watch closely over there, crip. This is as close to having a woman in bed as you'll ever get.

Mr. Pincard grabs Jing-Mei and lifts her up then turns her face down on the bed as he pulls her pants down and then undoes his own. He takes his penis out and starts to position it in Jing-Mei's anus. He starts to enter her with all his force when Dave shaking, red-faced and anger written all over his face grips the armrest of his wheelchair. He reaches for the night stand next to his bed and attempts to stand. Struggling to his feet, he manipulates his way over towards the bed when his legs buckle and he falls to the floor screaming in pain.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave!!!

****

Mr. Pincard: Forget about him. He's worthless. You hear, WORTHLESS!

Mr. Pincard backs away from Jing-Mei and goes over to Dave and before either Dave or Jing-Mei could react, Mr. Pincard's foot met with Dave's head and chest. Dave folded up his arms to block the blows he was receiving from his tormentor. 

****

Jing-Mei_(crying hysterically)_**: **Stop it! Please stop it! Leave him alone!

Seeing his attention fully on Dave, Jing-Mei had to make the decision to get him away from Dave or run for help. She tried to help Dave by pulling an evil laughing Mr. Pincard away from him. She grabbed him from behind but he shook her off. She knew the only way to stop him was to go get help. As she headed for the door, Mr. Pincard turned around and ran after her. He grabbed her around the chest and lifted her up. He silenced her cries with his hand, threw her on the bed and put his finger to his own lips.

****

Mr. Pincard: SHHHHH!!!! Both of you, shut up.

As Mr. Pincard went back to attacking Jing-Mei, he was unaware that Dave, despite the tremendous pain he was in, had dragged himself up into a seated position and pulled on his IV pole knocking it over. His glass glucose bottle came crashing down smashing on the floor. Mr. Pincard turned towards Dave. He got up from the bed and walked over towards Dave.

****

Mr. Pincard: You worthless little fucker, you haven't had enough yet. 

He raised his hand to a trembling, terrified Dave and back handed him causing Dave to lose his grasp on his support of the bed and falling to the floor hitting the night stand on the way down. Jing-Mei screamed, the door flew opened and Luka, Dave's and Jing-Mei's guards ran into the room. Luka grabbed the intruder off of Dave, slugged him and threw him over to the guard while the other guard held a gun on him. Jing-Mei ran into Luka's arms as the guards took Mr. Pincard out of the room.

****

Mr. Pincard: I knew I should have tied him up. You know babe, we could have had something very beautiful. Don't worry, he doesn't look like he's long for this time so when he's dead or you come to your senses, I'll be waiting for you!!

****

Jing-Mei: Go to hell, you son of a bitch!

****

Guard: Let's go punk.

Luka holds a hysterical Jing-Mei, trying to calm her. She starts to cry again, but this time it's tears of joy.

****

Luka: Are you alright? 

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Thank god you came in.

****

Luka: Good thing I forgot my file. I got all the way down into the ER when I realized I left it up here. I ran into the guards outside and we heard you scream that's when we came running in. Did he hurt you, Jing-Mei?

****

Jing-Mei: Not me...Dave. OH MY GOD!! Dave, I forgot all about him.

Luka and Jing-Mei head over to where Dave is lying motionless on the floor with a pool of blood around him. Carefully, the two doctors lift Dave up off his face.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, Dave, oh god please Dave open your eyes.

****

Luka: He's unconscious, Jing-Mei.

Jing-Mei put her finger on Dave's neck and felt a faint pulse. She cradled Dave in her arms as Luka ran to get his doctors. Jing-Mei started to kiss Dave and silently praying when she noticed that his ventilator came unhooked. She heard him gasping for air and she immediately reconnected it. 

****

Jing-Mei: I am so sorry, Dave. My handsome Dave. Please be okay. Please.

Luka ran in with a gurney and a team of nurses and doctors. Luka pried Jing-Mei's fingers off of Dave and helped her to her feet. Against her wishes, Luka led her out of the room and took her down to the ER.

****

Luka: Let his doctors work on him. I'll check you out downstairs and we will come back up in a little while and check on him. Okay. 

Luka takes Jing-Mei into exam 3 and examines her. 

****

Luka: What exactly was all that about? Was that one of Dave's kidnappers?

****

Jing-Mei: No, that was one of my patient's from the ER earlier today. He started hitting on me while I was doing his sutures. Right there that should have told me that he was no good. But I chose to ignore it and now look what happened.

****

Luka: You couldn't have know what was really going through his mind. _(pause)_ Jing-Mei, as a doctor you realize I have to ask this question. When I entered the room, your blouse is torn and your pants and his pants were... the implications were quite clear. Did he rape you?

****

Jing-Mei: No, no he didn't. He didn't get the chance to. But, but...Oh, no Luka. Dave saw him try to. 

****

Luka: It's alright Jing-Mei. I'm sure Dave probably didn't know what was really happening. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave is not stupid. You didn't see the horrid look on his face. Yes Luka, Dave knew exactly what was happening and it frightened him.

****

Luka: It must have been a scary scene for anybody to witness.

****

Jing-Mei: Especially, someone like Dave who's been...you know.

****

Luka: Raped?

Jing-Mei nods.

****

Jing-Mei: Are we done here?

****

Luka: I would like to do a pelvic on you.

****

Jing-Mei: Why? Nothing happened. He never penetrated me.

****

Luka: Humor me?

****

Jing-Mei: If it will convince you that I am alright, then do it.

****

Luka: I'll let you get in the gown and I'll be right back.

Outside at the admit desk, Luka confronts Kerry and Carter.

****

Kerry: Luka, did you find that file you were looking for.

****

Luka: Yes, I did. I left it up in Malucci's room. 

****

Kerry: Well, you better get it before Malucci thinks it's some reading material we left for him.

****

Luka: I did and thank god that I did. I walked into Malucci's room just in time to prevent Jing-Mei from being attacked.

****

Carter_(laughing)_**: **I know it's been a long time for Dave, but...

****

Luka: It's not a joke, Carter. I am serious.

****

Kerry: What happened?

****

Luka: A patient of Jing-Mei's came on to her and look, I have to go in and do a pelvic on her now. I'll see you later.

Thirty two minutes later, Luka exits exam 3 while Jing-Mei gets dressed. He heads into the lounge and tiredly drops down into a chair. Through the door walks Kerry.

****

Kerry: I thought I saw you come in here. Well, how is she? 

****

Luka: She's getting dressed. I sent the samples that I took from her down to the lab with Lydia. Other than that, I can't say. She is my patient after all.

****

Kerry: Just tell me was she...

Luka looked at her and shook his head.

****

Luka: No, no she wasn't raped. But damn close to it. I don't really think we will find anything wrong with the samples we took from her, but this incident is far from over.

****

Kerry: Of course, she's going to need someone to talk to about this.

****

Luka: Probably, but Jing-Mei is a very strong lady. She'll get through this. _(pause)_ She's really not the one I'm talking about._(pause)_ Dave is.

****

Kerry: Dave, why?

****

Luka: The part of Jing-Mei's attack that I left out--a major part. She was attacked in Dave's room. Dave saw her getting sexually assaulted and possibly raped.

****

Kerry_(putting her hand to her mouth)_**: **Dear God! How is Dave?

****

Luka: Don't know. He was roughed up pretty bad. His doctors are with him now and I told Jing-Mei that we would go up and check on him if she let me examine her.

****

Kerry: Jing-Mei's okay, then?

****

Luka: As far as I can tell. There was some bleeding in her anal area but I think its from the force applied to her.

Jing-Mei walked into the lounge.

****

Jing-Mei: Randi said you were in here. I'm going up to see Dave. Are you coming?

****

Luka: Kerry, is it okay?

****

Kerry: Sure. Let me know.

Jing-Mei and Luka head up to Dave's room. They walk into Dr. Casin coming out.

****

Dr. Casin: Dr. Chen, Dr. Kovac.

****

Jing-Mei: How's Dave?

Dr. Casin pulled Jing-Mei and Luka over away from Dave's room.

****

Jing-Mei: It's serious, isn't it?

****

Dr. Casin: Not as serious as it could have been. 

****

Luka: What's wrong with him?

****

Dr. Casin: He's got a severe concussion, a couple of crack ribs, a fracture in his left leg but mostly bruising. He should recover in time. 

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I guess with his fractured leg that's going to put his transfer to the rehab center off.

****

Dr. Casin: Maybe not. I've been wanting to talk to you about that. I had a meeting with Dr. Malucci's other physicians, we examined him and we all agree that Dave is ready for the transfer.

****

Jing-Mei: That's great. But with his leg...

****

Dr. Casin: Sure, that's going to take some time to heal. He'll be in a cast for about six weeks but he can work on his other therapy in the meantime.

****

Luka: How soon do you want to transfer him?

****

Dr. Casin: Actually, since Dave will be working twice as hard at his therapy especially when his leg heals there's going to be more pressure on him so before he goes anywhere I want to put a pacemaker in to regulate his heartbeat.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano mentioned that a while back. If you think it's best for Dave then of course go ahead and do it. When will you be doing the surgery?

****

Dr. Casin: As soon as possible, I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you.

****

Jing-Mei: That's fine. Can I go in and see Dave now?

****

Dr. Casin: Yes, but he's still unconscious. He probably will be for another few hours.

Jing-Mei and Luka enter Dave's room and see him lying still in bed. They walk over to his bed.

****

Jing-Mei: Look at him Luka. Looks like butter would melt in his mouth.

****

Luka: But we know differently, don't we?

****

Jing-Mei: I want that Dave back again, but I know that's never going to happen. That Dave died along time ago, almost a year ago. He looks so frail, like if he moves the wrong way he'll break in half. Not like the strong, tough, arrogant, care-free, fun-loving jokester he use to be. He was just starting to show some improvement and now who knows.

****

Luka: I know this seems awful and it is. But it could have been a lot worse--a lot worse.

****

Jing-Mei: I realize that and thanks to you it didn't progress into what it could have been. I don't even want to think about that. Thank you, Luka. I guess I owe you another one.

Jing-Mei turns to Luka and hugs him. He returns the hug and the two tiptoe out of Dave's room and as Luka gets back to work, Jing-Mei heads home to her and Dave's children and puppy.

The next morning as Jing-Mei enters the ER, she encounters several of the ER staffers reading about the attack in the papers. Abby and Carter walk up to her.

****

Abby: Are you alright, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?

****

Abby: Because of what happened last night.

Jing-Mei looked at Luka and Kerry wondering which one told them and how far around the hospital the story had got.

****

Kerry: It wasn't us, Jing-Mei.

Carter handed her the paper with the story on the front page.

****

Jing-Mei: How in the world did the paper find out?

****

Carter: Reporters have their way. _(pause)_ How's Dave? 

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. I called earlier but no one could give me any specifics. I want to go check on him before I start my shift. 

****

Randi: By the way, Dr. Casin left a message for you to call him.

****

Jing-Mei: That must be about Dave's surgery.

****

Carter: Surgery?

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Casin is going to put a pacemaker in Dave. Excuse me.

On the way up to see Dave, Jing-Mei stopped by Dr. Casin's office. 

****

Dr. Casin: Please, come in Dr. Chen.

****

Jing-Mei: Have you set a time for Dave's operation?

****

Dr. Casin: Yeah, I lost a patient this morning that was scheduled for a bypass. So I have an opening and can fit him in this afternoon.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry about your patient, but so soon. I didn't think that it would...

****

Dr. Casin: I told you it would be best if I did it as soon as possible.

****

Jing-Mei: Fine, but am I going to be able to see him before?

****

Dr. Casin: Maybe for a few minutes. I want to get him prepped soon. He's still unconscious.

****

Jing-Mei: Really, I thought he'd be awake by now. 

****

Dr. Casin: He took a bad blow to the head.

****

Jing-Mei: He's not in a coma again, is he?

****

Dr. Casin: No, no he's responsive to painful stimuli which as you know is a good sign.

Jing-Mei leaves Dr. Casin's office and goes into Dave's room. She sits with him for a few minutes when the orderlies come in to take him to be prepped for surgery. She kisses him for luck and heads down to the ER.

Two hours later and Dave is in recovery. Dr. Casin lets the ER know that Dave came through with flying colors. Later that day, during her dinner break, Jing-Mei goes up to visit Dave. She enters his room to find him still unconscious. She sits by his bed and holds his hand.

****

Jing-Mei_(to Dave)_**: **I don't know if you can hear me where you are right now, but everything is going to work out. I'm fine and you will be too. This time next week we will be married which reminds me you have to wake up soon. The social worker will be here tomorrow to talk with you. I never told you how Rusty's birthday came out. Some of the ER staff came by and brought some great gifts and I got him a little companion. A puppy he named Rascal. He fits the name. He reminds me of you---he's into everything. A real mischievous, troublemaker but he's the cutest little puppy ever. Just wait to you see him...

To Jing-Mei's surprise, Dave's eyes open. He turns and looks at her and with tears in his eyes he smiles at her. She kisses him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, how do you feel?

Dave remains silent.

****

Jing-Mei: About what happened last ni...

Dave pulled his hand away and turned to stare at a blank wall. Every time she touched him he would shake so much that the bed would move.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, are you in pain?

Dave shook his head no, still not able to look at her.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong, Dave? Did he scare you?

Dave nodded. Then Dave slowly turned to look at Jing-Mei and pointed to Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Me? Are you worried about me?

Again, Dave nods trying to hold back his tears.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, don't worry about me. I'm fine. You're the one who was hurt.

Dave shakes his head and continues to point at her. She holds his hands and tries to reassure him that she is alright. Jing-Mei leaves Dave to get some rest and goes back down to the ER.

****

Mark: How's Dave?

****

Jing-Mei: Conscious.

****

Mark: You don't seem very happy.

****

Jing-Mei: I am. It's just.. Dave knows what happened last night. He's more worried about me than about his own injuries.

****

Cleo: That makes sense. Figure it this way, Dave was violated before and now he saw his girlfriend violated almost in the same matter and all he could do was sit in his wheelchair and watch helplessly. Do you know what must be going through his mind? How he must be feeling.

****

Kerry: Both of you are going to need to talk to someone about what happened.

****

Jing-Mei: Not me. I'm fine but Dave... I don't know exactly how this is going to affect him in the long run.

****

Kerry: Both of you.

The next day, the social worker meets with Dave and Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, sweetheart. This is Mrs. Deveareux. She's the social worker I was telling you about. Mrs. Deveareux, this is my fiance Dr. Dave Malucci.

****

Mrs. Deveareux: Please, to meet you. _(she extends her hand to Dave)_

Dave nods in exchange.

****

Jing-Mei: He's still uncomfortable around people, except me. He's use to me. I'm the only one he lets touch him and he even still jumps when I do at times.

Mrs. Deveareux sits on a chair beside Dave's bed.

****

Mrs. Deveareux: Dr. Malucci, something is going to happen in a few days and I just want to make sure that you understand the procedures--what is expected of you.

****

Jing-Mei: He does. We've discuss this...

****

Mrs. Deveareux: Sorry Dr. Chen, but I'd like to hear it from him.

****

Jing-Mei: He can't speak.

****

Mrs. Deveareux: He doesn't have to. Dr. Malucci, you and Dr. Chen here are getting married. Do you know what that means?

Dave reaches for Jing-Mei's hand and points to the ring.

****

Mrs. Deveareux: That's a ring but it doesn't exactly answer my question. Marriage is a serious step. You will be a husband and expected to form certain duties for your wife. 

Dave points at Jing-Mei.

****

Mrs. Deveareux: Yes, your wife Dr. Chen.

Dave holds Jing-Mei's hand and starts to kiss it.

****

Mrs. Deveareux: I've seen all I need to. I'll report my findings to my superior and get back to you soon.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you so much. Say bye Dave.

Dave waves and nods at the social worker as she exits his room.

Jing-Mei arrives home with Rusty in tow. Rascal meets them at the door. Mrs. Peterson is playing with Antonio. He's sitting in his swing and she's shaking a rattle in front of him causing him to laugh and coo. Jing-Mei heads to the kitchen to start dinner. Rascal is chewing at her feet. She changes the water in Rascal's bowl and gets him a dog treat when the phone rings. Antonio starts to cry as Jing-Mei heads over to answer the phone.

****

Jing-Mei: Shhh! Quiet little guy. I can't hear.

Mrs. Peterson picks the baby up and puts his pacifier in his mouth which seems to calm him down. She carries him into the nursery as Rusty and Rascal follow her. She places Antonio in his crib and Rusty leans over and tickles his tummy. Then Rusty picks up Rascal and shows him to Antonio.

****

Rusty: _Tonio, Tonio...puppy, Rascal--Tonio._

Antonio wiggles in his crib and reaches out to pet the puppy. Rusty brings Rascal close to the baby and as Rascal tries to lick his face, Mrs. Peterson takes the dog from the older boy's hands.

****

Mrs. Peterson: No, no Rusty. Take the puppy into the kitchen._(pointing to the doorway). _

Jing-Mei enters the nursery with a smile on her face from ear to ear.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Well, that must have been good news to make you smile like that.

****

Jing-Mei: It was. Mrs. Peterson, how would you like to go to a wedding on Tuesday?

****

Mrs. Peterson: I would love it. You and Dr. Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: That was the social worker that went to see Dave today. Her supervisor approved our marriage.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I am so happy for you. Grant will make a good husband.

****

Jing-Mei: You mean Dave will make a wonderful husband.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(confused)_**: **Right, Dr. Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: But you said Gran...never mind. Next Tuesday after Antonio's doctor appointment, his daddy and I are getting married. We will finally officially be a family.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Congratulations.

Tuesday came and Jing-Mei took Antonio and Rusty to the hospital with her. Antonio had his doctor's appointment and his lungs were strong enough to not need constant oxygen. She placed Antonio in his stroller and with Rusty holding on to the side they went to Dave's room. 

Inside Dave's room, he was sitting up in bed. He saw his visitors coming in. Jing-Mei kissed him and picked the baby up and handed him over to Dave. Dave pulled away. He turned his head from the baby. Rusty tried to crawl onto the bed and Dave shrieked. Jing-Mei got him down. Soon more visitors, Mr and Mrs. Peterson, Mr. Santini, Capt. Amos and Mr. Garvey from the INS were in attendance. From the ER were, Lydia, Malik, Luka, Kerry and Carter arriving in time to show Dave the ring he would be placing on her finger.

****

Carter: What are you doing here, Deb? It's bad luck for Dave to see his bride before the wedding.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not superstitious. Besides, I couldn't wait to see him and neither could the boys.

Father Chip arrived shortly after that and in a very emotional and short ceremony Jing-Mei and Dave were married. Unable to recite his vows, Dave used the customary ones and nodded his way through. As Dave placed the ring on Jing-Mei's finger, she turned to her new husband and smiled at him. Dave looked up at Jing-Mei and returned the smile.

****

Father Chip: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

What was totally unlike the old Dave, Dave didn't initiate the kiss so Jing-Mei had bent down and kissed him. Everyone clapped.

****

Father Chip: Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you Drs. Malucci.

The guests threw some rice that was brought in and congratulate the happy couple. Jing-Mei took Antonio from Mrs. Peterson's arms and Rusty pushed his way up next to Dave's bed and Mr. Peterson took a picture of the happy family. 

In an apartment room across town, Vincenzio walks in to find Rico sitting on his couch with some coke on the table, beer cans lying about and reading the paper.

****

Vincenzio: WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE!!!

Rico jumps to his feet.

****

Rico: Boss man, you're back. How was you trip to Italy?

****

Vincenzio: Eventful. I got to say goodbye to my daughter and take care of certain matters that needed my personal attention. I hope you've been taking care of business back here in my absence.

****

Rico: Yeah, the drugs have been moving and I've been collecting the protection money. The girls are happy with their johns and...

****

Vincenzio: And have you been keeping an eye on my fucking kid.

****

Rico: Oh yeah. As a matter a fact, there's something here you need to see.

Rico hands Vincenzio the newspaper and he skims it. An evil smile appears across his face.

****

Vincenzio: This Pincard, he tried to have his way with that fucker's girl. That should shake the boy up even more than he already is.

****

Rico: He didn't get very far. He was arrested before he could have any real fun...

****

Vincenzio: I see that. Says here the fucker's guards heard a noise in his room probably my worthless offspring. _(pause)_I bet this guy would like my kid as dead as I want him so he can have his girl. _(pause)_ Rico, I want you to pay Mr. Pincard a visit.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	65. Adoption

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 65

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Abby enters Dave's room after the ceremony and congratulates Jing-Mei and Dave.

****

Abby: I am so happy for you two. Sorry I didn't bring a gift. 

****

Jing-Mei: That's alright. When Dave and I have our official wedding ceremony then you can get us something. I mean this was just a legal matter to keep Dave in the country until we can have a big wedding. After all, it's not like Dave and I could go on a honeymoon.

Kerry overhears Jing-Mei and Abby talking and walks over.

****

Kerry: I know you and Malucci can't go away for your honeymoon but I can at least give you some time together. Take the next week off. I'll arrange the schedule to give you the time off.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't want to stick you, Kerry.

****

Kerry: You wouldn't be. We'll manage fine. You and Dave just enjoy your time together and work with him. We want you both back to work soon.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't know how to thank you. I appreciate it and I know Dave does too, he just can't tell you himself.

****

Kerry: Consider it a wedding present. Besides, I feel bad for Dave. He deserves something good to happen to him.

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave and tells him about her week off of work that Kerry gave her. Dave looks around the room and Jing-Mei points Kerry out to him. He looks at her.

****

Dave_(mouthing)_**: **Thank you.

Then he flashes her the infamous Malucci smile. She looks back at him.

****

Kerry: Your welcome, Malucci. Just remember this when you come back to work and feel like getting your thrills at pulling a prank. Don't make me your main target.

Everyone laughs but Dave looks around confused.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, Dave. I'll explain it to you someday.

An orderly enters Dave's room and announces that he has to take Malucci down to x-ray so everyone clears out of Dave's room. Jing-Mei kisses her new husband goodbye and tells him she will be back later.

****

Carter: So, what are you going to do with your week off?

****

Jing-Mei: Spend it with Dave, of course.

****

Carter: I know that but you can't be with him 24/7. What are you going to do with your spare time?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, for now I think I'll take my little family out to a restaurant and celebrate and then I want to make plans to legally adopt Rusty. Then we won't have any problem with immigration or have to worry about renewing his visa.

****

Carter: That's great. Rusty will legally be your son then.

****

Jing-Mei: I've always considered Rusty as my son, but now he will be in the eyes of the law.

****

Carter: Well, the rest of us working stiffs have to get back to the hell hole so you guys enjoy yourselves and I'll see you later.

****

Jing-Mei: Bye John._(turning to her family and extended family). _So how would you guys like to go to a big, fancy restaurant and eat.

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson agree and Mr. Santini translates to Rusty.

****

Mr. Santini: Rusty will go but I have to get back to my building. Anyway, I don't want to intrude.

****

Jing-Mei: You wouldn't be intruding. You're family. Rusty adores you. Actually, I really would like you to come along because I need to discuss something over lunch with Rusty and I'm not sure how much English he understands so I could...

****

Mr. Santini: Say no more. I would be glad to join you for lunch and I'm honored that you consider me family.

At LaPierre's, the party of six is seated. Rusty is mesmerized about how big the restaurant is.

****

Mr. Peterson: I never been here before. I heard it was nice, but I had no idea how nice.

****

Mrs. Peterson: And expensive. Jing-Mei, we insist on paying our share of the bill.

****

Jing-Mei: I told you it's all on me. So order what you want.

****

Mr. Peterson: We can't let you do that.

****

Jing-Mei: It's done so no more arguing. You know, this is the restaurant that Dave and I had our first date at.

****

Mr. Santini: I can't believe the Dr. Dave that I know would have come here but if it was to impress a beautiful woman, and I see that it was. He's such a ladykiller.

****

Jing-Mei: To tell you the truth, this restaurant wasn't actually Dave's choice. He was very uncomfortable here. I think he would have been just as happy with a Big Mac at McDonald's. We were set up on a blind date.

The group orders their meal and the waiter brings Rusty over a child's placemat and some crayons. Rusty immediately gets busy while the Petersons entertain a fussy Antonio, who's sitting between them in his high chair.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave on a blind date. I never knew him to be hard up. Uh... I mean...well, not that anyone would have to be desperate to date you Dr. Chen, I mean.

****

Jing-Mei_(laughing)_**:** I know what you mean. Dave, the doctor with a different flavor or woman of the week, hard up--NEVER. It was me. I was depressed and Dr. Carter wanted to cheer me up and knew if I went on a date with Dave that should do it. Before that date, Dave and I did not get along.

****

Mr. Peterson: I can't believe that seeing you two together now. You were made for each other.

****

Jing-Mei: I never thought so but I guess we were. Dave was always hitting on me at work and I'd never give him a second look. Not that I wasn't attracted to him---hell I'd have to blind not to be--he's gorgeous. I just thought he was immature but now I know that there was a reason for his behavior. But once I went out with Dave and got to know him, I really enjoyed his company and being with him. He was a regular guy. He didn't even try to impress me by acting like something he wasn't. He acted the same as he did at work but for some reason I was more relaxed around him and after awhile I felt that certainspark with him and knew he was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

****

Mr. Peterson: You must have really loved each other. You created this handsome little guy here.

****

Jing-Mei: We did...do. 

Rusty picks up his drawing and shows it to everyone around the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Anyway, let me get on with my little talk with Rusty. _(pause)_ Rusty, sweetheart, sit down here. We need to talk.

Mr. Santini translates as Rusty takes his seat.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, now that your papa and I are married that makes me your step-mommy but I want to be more to you. So, if it's okay with you I'd like to be your new mommy and make it legal. Rusty, I want to adopt you. Do you know what that means?

Mr. Santini translates but Rusty looks confused.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you have your own mommy up in heaven and I know you will always love and miss her very much. I would never want to take her place neither would I ever try. It's just I love you and I would be honored to stand in for your mommy and take care of you for her so you wouldn't be lonely down here and you and Antonio can share me. 

Mr. Santini translates again. Rusty sits and thinks for a few minutes.

****

Rusty: _Mama wouldn't be mad if I got a new mommy._

Mr. Santini tells them what he said. Jing-Mei picks Rusty up and holds him on her lap.

****

Jing-Mei: No baby, I don't think so. I think she would be happy that there is someone down here to take care of her beautiful little boy.

Mr. Santini translates. 

****

Rusty: Me, handsome big boy.

Everyone at the table laughs.

****

Jing-Mei: You certainly are, sweetheart. So what do you think? 

Mr. Santini translates again, and Rusty thinks some more.

****

Rusty: _You still Mama Jing?_

Jing-Mei_(pointing to herself and nodding)_ Mama Jing.

Rusty nods and hugs his new mommy. He climbs down from her lap in time for their food to be served. Jing-Mei takes a bottle out of the baby bag and starts to feed Antonio while her food cools. The others dig in.

The next morning, Jing-Mei gets Rusty dressed in a suit and prepares to take him down to City Hall and legally adopt him.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay Rusty, let me look at you.

Jing-Mei looks him over. Rusty is fidgeting with his tie. Jing-Mei slaps his hand down.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, stop that! You are your father's son. He doesn't like to wear a tie either. _(pause)_Well, you don't look too bad. In fact, you are adorable.

Rusty looks at her confused. Jing-Mei places her fingers together and puts them to her lips, then makes a kissing sound. She points at Rusty with the other hand.

****

Jing-Mei: You, look good.

Rusty heads for the full-length mirror, nods and smiles. Rascal runs up to Rusty and Jing-Mei takes him into the backyard, so he won't dirty up Rusty's suit. The front door opens and Mrs. Peterson walks in.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Sorry I'm late. I overslept._(looking at Rusty)_ Well, who is this handsome little gentleman?

Rusty's guard translates and Rusty blushes.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, Antonio's still asleep. There's a bottle in the kitchen ready for him and I just put Rascal in the yard. Give him some time and let him back in. It's cold out there. Come on Rusty, we have to get going.

Rusty and Jing-Mei arrive at City Hall. After waiting for over an hour, they are finally let in to see the judge. Jing-Mei spends another 45 minutes filling out papers, while Rusty waits in the outer room with the receptionist and his guard. The judge talks to Jing-Mei and then asks her to step out so he can speak with Rusty privately. Rusty and his guard enter. His guard will translate for him and the judge.

****

Judge: Please have a seat. So Rusty, do you know who I am?

****

Rusty: _Judge._

Judge: Yes. Do you know why we are here today?

****

Rusty: _So I can live with papa, Mama Jing, Tonio, Rascal and Grandma and Grandpa Peterson._

Judge: That's right. But first I want to get to know you. Do you mind answering a few questions for me?

****

Rusty: _No, I don't mind. Then I can go home with Mama Jing._

Judge: Sure. Do you like being in America?

****

Rusty: _Yes. I miss Sicily, school, my friends and bocci ball but I got a puppy and brother and a mama and papa here._

Judge: Yes, you do. Do you know why you can't go live with your real mama anymore?

****

Rusty: _She's up in heaven with my Aunt Sophie. So Mama Jing is going to be my new mama._

Judge: How do you feel about Dr. Chen?

Rusty looks at him confused.

****

Judge: Um, I mean do you like Mama Jing?

****

Rusty: _Oh yes, very much sir. I love her. She made me a big brother and I love my little brother, Tonio too. She gave me a puppy, Rascal and she and Grandma and Grandpa Peterson take good care of me._

Judge: And what about your papa? How do you feel about him?

Rusty shrugs. The guard tells Rusty to give a verbal answer and not a gesture.

****

Rusty: _Sorry judge. I love my papa, I guess._

Judge: You guess. Don't you know?

****

Rusty: _Papa's real sick. I don't know him yet. He can't play with me and he can't talk to me. Mama Jing loves him so I do too._

Judge: Rusty, do you understand that if I say it's okay for you to live with your papa and Mama Jing then they will be your legal parents? 

Rusty nods. The guard taps Rusty's arm and shakes his head at him.

****

Rusty: _Sorry judge. I mean yes._

Judge: Rusty, I don't want you to think that because you have a new mama that we all want you forget about your mama in heaven.

****

Rusty: _No, no. I love mama and I love Aunt Sophie but they can't be here to take care of me. They want Mama Jing and papa to take care of me for them. Mama Jing said that anytime I want to go back to Italy and visit their resting place then we can. Mama Jing lets me keep all my pictures of my mama around my room. I look at them all the time. She says this way my mama can watch over me and know that I'm ok and she won't worry about me. _

Judge: Okay, I've heard enough and I'm ready to make my decision. Officer, will you tell Dr. Chen to come in? Rusty, it was very nice to talk with you.

The judge holds his hand out to Rusty and the little boy shakes it. Jing-Mei comes into the office and Rusty runs up and hugs her. 

****

Jing-Mei: Did you two have a nice little chat?

****

Judge: Yes, we did. I'm ready to make my decision.

Jing-Mei takes a deep breath and releases it. Both her and Rusty remain standing as the judge speaks.

****

Judge: Normally in an adoption case, I usually like to speak with all members of the immediate family to get their thoughts and point of view. However, this is far from a normal case. First we have the young boy's father, critically ill in the hospital and unable to speak. Second, the only other member of the immediate family is a three month old brother also unable to speak. So, that leaves me with the adoptee himself and the adoptive mother. I have been through these files and given Dr. Chen's recognition in the community, her work performance, the obvious love and support she has given to her husband and stepping up to take responsibility for her husband's son I am very impressed. Speaking with Rusty, he has considerable amount of love, trust and respect for his new mama. I'm always one for placing a child with blood relatives and since Dr. Malucci is the boy's natural father only increases the creditability of this relationship. In my professional and personal opinion, Rusty couldn't be getting a better mama, aside from his natural mother, than Dr. Chen. And Dr. Chen, you are getting yourself one wonderful little boy. Therefore, I hereby grant this adoption and give it my full blessing.

The judge takes out a bible and the guard instructs Rusty to put his right hand on it and hold his left hand up. Jing-Mei also places her right hand on the bible and holds up her left hand. 

****

Judge: Dr. Jing-Mei Chen, I hereby pronounce you the legal mother of Russell Angelo Malucci. Russell Angelo, you are now officially the son of Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. Now if you can confirm this union by saying, "_So be it"._

****

Jing-Mei and Rusty: So be it!

The judge pounds the gavel and the adoption is now legal. Jing-Mei and Rusty hug each other while the judge looks on and smiles.

After court Jing-Mei dropped Rusty off for his English lessons with Mr. Santini. She left instructions with Mr. Santini that later in the afternoon to bring Rusty home so he could change then bring him over to the hospital to visit Dave. Mr. Santini agreed. She left and headed over to the hospital herself.

Jing-Mei entered Dave's room just as his occupational therapist was leaving.

****

Jing-Mei: Dana, how's he doing?

****

Dana: Well, he's still having trouble distinguishing colors but shapes are coming easier for him. He still can't write the alphabet down in the right order or a sequence of numbers. The letters and numbers are still backwards and upside down. He can tell big from small objects and we've been playing a memory game. He's not doing bad but he has the potential to do better. His attention span isn't very long.

****

Jing-Mei: It never was. Is there anything I can do to help him?

****

Dana: Sure. Whenever you can, get Dave to write the alphabet down from a picture and then from memory. If necessary go one letter at a time and help him with his positioning of the letter. I'll leave the cards here if you want to play the memory game with him. I'm going to arrange to have an ophthalmologist examine him in case there is any physical reason why he's having so much trouble with colors.

Dana leaves and Jing-Mei heads over to Dave, who's switched on the tv. She sits down next to him and holds his hand. He doesn't pay much attention to her. She sits quietly with him for awhile and then shuts the tv off. Dave tries to grab the remote back off of her but she moves away from the bed.

****

Jing-Mei: No Dave. No more tv. We have to talk. I went to court today and legally adopted Rusty. He's our son and so is Antonio. They are both our children and they need their daddy. You have got to start acknowledging them. They are growing up right before you and you are missing it. I know it's not your fault.

Dave sinks down in his bed and pulls the blanket up over his head. Jing-Mei goes over to the bed and snatches the blanket down off of him.

****

Jing-Mei: What is wrong with you today? Dave, I don't want to be strict with you but you are acting worse than Rusty._(pause)_Dave please, talk to me. Tell me what is going on inside your head. What are thinking about? _(pause)_ This doesn't have anything to do with that incident the other night, with Mr. Pincard?_(pause)_It does.

Dave starts to shake in the bed. Jing-Mei reaches out to him and he pushes her hand aside and turns to stare at a blank wall. Everytime she touches him, he shakes more and sinks deeper into his bed. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, do you remember something? That attack on me, did that seem familiar to you?

Dave turns back around to look at her. She sees tears in his eyes and Dave opens his mouth and starts turning red in the face when he can't get any words to come out. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, take it easy. If you remember something, you can tell me.

Dave tries to force the words more when the door opens and the nurse brings his lunch in.

****

Nurse: Here you go Dr. Malucci.

She sits the tray on the table in front of him and leaves.

****

Jing-Mei: We can try again later. Let's see what you have for lunch.

Jing-Mei lifts the lid to the tray up to find strained vegetables, milk and a pudding cup.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, this looks...appetizing. What do you want to start with?

Jing-Mei unwraps his plasticware and puts the fork in the vegetables. Dave swats her hand so that she drops the fork.

****

Jing-Mei: What was that for?

She picks the fork up again and Dave knocks it out of her hand. Then he reaches for the fork.

****

Jing-Mei: You want to do it yourself.

Dave nods and picks the fork up in his right hand. His hand and the fork are both shaking. When he finally manages to get the food up to his mouth, he can't seem to get it in his mouth. He starts spilling it all over himself. He tries again with the same results.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, let me. 

Dave shakes his head but Jing-Mei stands her ground.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't. Not yet. Dave, stop trying to rush your recovery. Your going to make it take longer. One step at a time. Please let me help you.

Giving up, Dave leans back in his bed and lets Jing-Mei feed him. Jing-Mei places the fork in the vegetables and scoops some up and puts it in Dave's mouth. Within a few moments, Dave spits it out.

The door to Dave's room opens up and in walks Kerry, Carter and Abby.

****

Kerry: How's everything going in here?

****

Jing-Mei: Not to well. I finally convinced Dave to let me feed him and he still won't eat the food.

****

Abby: Can't say as though I blame him. Have you seen this crap they're trying to pass off as food.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, it's not lasagna but it's all Dave can eat right now. If I can get any in him.

****

Abby: Have you tried to give him some milk?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not yet. 

Jing-Mei picks up the milk and shows it to Dave. Dave nods. She puts the milk to his lips and he tips his head back so she can pour it in. When Dave levels out his head, the milk runs out the corners of his mouth and down his chest.

****

Jing-Mei: Try swallowing next time, Dave.

****

Carter: I can't believe Dave is letting you feed him.

****

Jing-Mei: It's the only way he'll eat. If he waits to feed himself, he'll starve. His hands shake too much and he's having problems with hand-eye coordination. Besides, this is good practice for me when I start to feed Antonio solid food.

Dave reaches out for the pudding cup. Jing-Mei pulls the plastic lid off of it, and scoops some up in the spoon. She feeds it to Dave and this time he swallows it. He waits for her to give him some more. She gets another spoonful and raises it up in front of him when the door to his room opens again and in walks Mr. Santini and Rusty.

****

Kerry: Hey Rusty, how you doing little guy?

****

Rusty: _Hi, everyone._

Rusty is wearing his heavy coat and holding his stomach as he walks into the room. Dave, getting tired of waiting, gets hold of Jing-Mei's hand and pulls the spoonful of pudding into his mouth. He manages to get most of it in. 

****

Jing-Mei: I'm sorry Dave. Why don't we do this later? Let's visit with our son.

Jing-Mei takes the napkin and starts to wipe Dave's face, neck and chest off. She notices Rusty holding his stomach.

****

Jing-Mei: There that's better, Dave. Rusty, is something wrong with your stomach?

Mr. Santini translates and Rusty shakes his head no.

****

Jing-Mei: Then why are you holding your tummy?

Mr. Santini translates.

****

Rusty: _No reason._

Jing-Mei: Alright, but at least take off your jacket.

Mr. Santini translates and Rusty shakes his head.

****

Rusty: Cold.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, you are going to get overheated and wind up catching pneumonia. Please for me, take your jacket off.

Mr. Santini translates and as Rusty protests, a whimper is heard.

****

Kerry: What was that?

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not sure. It came from Rusty.

Everyone stares at Rusty and within minutes, Rusty's secret is revealed. Out of Rusty's jacket pops the small head of a puppy.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal!! Rusty, I can't believe you brought him here.

****

Mr. Santini: I swear Dr. Chen I had no idea. 

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay Mr. Santini. I know this was all Rusty's idea. Why did you bring him here?

Mr. Santini translates.

****

Rusty: Meet papa.

Rusty walks over towards Dave and gets almost completely in front of him.

****

Jing-Mei: Kerry, I'm sorry about this. Rusty knows better than this.

Once Kerry, Carter and Abby manage to control their laughter at Rusty's stunt, they remark on how much like Dave he is. 

****

Kerry: It's okay Jing-Mei. This is exactly like something Dave would have done and thought he would get away with. It's funny--how can I be mad at him for this.

****

Jing-Mei: Okay Rusty, take him out of here now.

As Rusty starts walking out the door, Carter stops him.

****

Carter: Wait Rusty, _(waving him back over)_bring the puppy back.

****

Abby: What for.

****

Carter: Look at Malucci.

Everyone turns and sees Dave's eyes fixed on Rascal. Rusty walks over and places the dog on Dave's bed. Rascal wanders up to Dave's chest. Dave picks him up and starts to shake and turn red in the face. As Jing-Mei moves over to collect Rascal she stops in her steps.

****

Dave: P...P..Pu...pup...puppy!!

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	66. Puppy

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 66

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

Everyone in the room gasped then the room remained silent until Jing-Mei spoke up.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you spoke!

****

Dave_(stroking Rascal)_**: **Pu...pu..ppy.

****

Carter: I think he likes the dog.

****

Mr. Santini: Dr. Dave was always fond of animals. He was never able to have any pets when he was a kid except the ones he kept in the basement of our tenement that he thought I didn't know about. 

Rusty walks over to Dave and tries to get hold of Rascal. Dave pulls the puppy closer to him and tightens his grip--not hard enough to hurt Rascal, but firm so no one will take the dog away from him.

****

Rusty: Rascal. Papa, that's Rascal.

****

Dave: Pu...pu..pup..py.

Jing-Mei sits down on Dave's bed and Dave sinks into his sheets still holding and stroking Rascal. She places her hand on the side of Dave's face and caresses him.

****

Jing-Mei_(smiling)_**:** Well, it may only be one word but it's a big step, sweetheart. There will be others.

****

Kerry: Once he trains the left side of his brain. It may take a while but he's on his way.

Dave lets out a big yawn and everyone takes the hint. As his visitors start to leave, Jing-Mei tells Mr. Santini to bring Rusty home. Rusty goes over to Dave to get Rascal but Dave refuses to hand him over.

****

Rusty: Papa, give Rascal. _(holding his arms out)_

Dave shakes his head no.

****

Rusty: Give Rascal!_(continuing to hold his arms out and getting very agitated with his papa)_Mama Jing!!

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave and tries to reason with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby, you know you can't keep the puppy here. Now, give Rusty the dog.

Dave shakes his head. Jing-Mei looks at Mr. Santini and between the two of them they pry Dave's hands off the scared little dog while Rusty takes him away from Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: Go ahead Mr. Santini, Rusty, now while you can.

Rusty stands by the door and takes Rascal's paw and waves it at Dave.

****

Rusty: Bye, bye papa. Love you.

Dave waves back and Mr. Santini, Rusty and Rascal leave the room. Dave, angry and upset slides back down in his bed and pulls the blanket up to his face. He winces as he moves because of his cracked ribs.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm sorry. If you like I might be able to arrange to have Rusty bring Rascal back for you to see. Would you like that?

Dave nods and wipes the tears that are running down his face. He slowly gets into a seated position trying not to hurt his ribs anymore. He reaches out for his pudding cup. In the process, he knocks it over. He slams his fist down on the table, angry that he can't do a simple thing like feed himself without screwing it up. Jing-Mei picks it up and starts to feed him.

****

Jing-Mei: You know, Dave. You are getting better every day. Soon little tasks like this will be no big deal for you. I bet that when you get all better you won't believe that you had trouble doing these little things that we take for granted.

Dave started opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to talk again. Jing-Mei stopped feeding him long enough to see what he was trying to say.

****

Jing-Mei: Go ahead Dave. Take it slow. Think before you speak. God knows you never did before.

****

Dave: P...pu...pup..py.

Jing-Mei sighs.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah Dave. Puppy. Now, finish eating before you fall asleep on me.

She goes back to feeding her one worded husband.

Jing-Mei arrives home to find Rusty playing with his video game and Rascal sitting next to him. She goes straight in the kitchen and starts to make dinner. As she is setting the table, Rusty and Rascal walk up to her with their heads down. 

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!! Rus...oh, there you are. _(pointing at the bathroom) _Go ahead, get washed up...dinner is almost ready.

Rusty doesn't move and as Jing-Mei turns around she bangs into him, not seeing him there.

****

Jing-Mei: Go, Rusty.

He remains where he is.

****

Jing-Mei: What's the matter?

She kneels down to his eye level and pushes his hair back off forehead.

****

Jing-Mei: What's wrong?

****

Rusty: Rusty bad.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no you're not. Your good little boy. _(nodding her head at him)_

****

Rusty: Mama Jing mad.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no I'm not mad. I love you.

****

Rusty: Rascal too.

Jing-Mei smiles and laughs.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal too. Now, wash up for dinner.

Mrs. Peterson leaves and Jing-Mei checks on a sleeping Antonio. Rusty heads over to the table and gets ready to eat. Jing-Mei sticks her head out the door and gets Rusty's guard in for dinner.

****

Jing-Mei: Officer, dinner is ready. 

The guard sits down at the table in his normal place. Jing-Mei brings out rolls, two bowls of vegetables and baked chicken that Mrs. Peterson prepared earlier for her.

****

Jing-Mei: You know Rusty. I was a little mad at you this afternoon for bringing Rascal into the hospital. He's not sterile and there are some very sick people there who could have gotten sicker with him there. But when I seen the affect he had on your papa, then I changed my mind.

The guard translates.

****

Rusty: _I did good then. I helped papa. _

Jing-Mei: Yes, you did. 

****

Rusty: _Papa, liked Rascal._

Jing-Mei: He sure did. In fact, he liked him so much that I'm going to arrange to have Rascal brought up to see your papa again.

****

Rusty: _Really. Cool._

Jing-Mei: It's amazing that furry little guy did something for your papa that none of us could do. He got him to speak and maybe he will help him get even better.

****

Rusty: _Doctors, let Rascal see papa again._

Jing-Mei: I don't know but I can try. Just remember if they do, I want Rascal bathed everytime before he goes to the hospital. Okay.

****

Rusty_(saluting)_**: **Yes, Mama Jing.

They all smile and go back to eating while Rascal starts begging at the table and waiting for table scraps to fall to the floor. In the middle of the meal, Rascal disappears. Later as Jing-Mei is clearing the table she finds him. He's laying under the table licking Rusty's hand as Rusty is slipping him food. Rusty sees Jing-Mei eyeing him and pulls his hand up on to the table, stares at the ceiling and whistles.

****

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head and thinking to herself)_**: **Maluccis. Oh god, and now I am one.

The next morning after Jing-Mei drops Rusty off at Mr. Santini's, she goes over to the hospital and stops by and speaks with Dr. Romano. She waits outside his office until he comes out and asks her in.

****

Romano: Well Dr. Chen, what can I do for you today? I hope this isn't about more time off. Speak to Dr. Weaver about that. She's real good at assigning time off out of nowhere.

****

Jing-Mei: It's nothing like that. I bought my son a puppy for his birthday and somehow he sneaked it in here yesterday and brought it to his father's room. 

****

Romano: Dr. Malatucci...right.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Dave, yes. 

****

Romano: And you came to sweet talk me and make sure when I found out about it, that you would still have a job here...

****

Jing-Mei: That's not it. The puppy, Dave responded to it. 

****

Romano: And this affects me how...

****

Jing-Mei: We finally found someone or something that Dave can connect with and I know a lot of places use animal therapy on their brain damage patients...

****

Romano: I still fail to see how this has anything to do with me.

****

Jing-Mei: I kind of promised my husband and son that I would arrange to have Rascal, that's the puppy's name, brought back in to see Dave. I know it's against hospital rules, but you are chief of staff so I figured you could bend the rules in this case, seeing how Dave needs this puppy to open up. 

****

Romano: Dr. Chen, I'm afraid you got the wrong impression of me. I am not the cold-hearted prick that some of the other staff members might believe. I do understand how therapeutic animals can be to anyone. And how sometimes they are able to work miracles that we as doctors fail to. This puppy, he's clean?

****

Jing-Mei: Of course he is and will be everytime he comes I promise. I've already discussed that with Rusty, my son.

****

Romano: If I agree to this, there are some ground rules that need to be followed.

****

Jing-Mei: I'll do whatever it takes.

****

Romano: Rule 1- you remain in the room with the puppy and Dr. Mal...whatever. Rule 2- if the dog becomes loud he is removed. Rule 3- you are responsible for any mess made by the dog. Rule 4- if the state health department stops by I don't know anything about this. Finally Rule 5- everytime the dog is brought into the hospital he is brought to see me first.

****

Jing-Mei: Agreed. But I'm afraid I don't quite understand rule number 5.

****

Romano: I never pass up the opportunity to see a puppy. I, too, am an animal lover.

****

Jing-Mei_(laughing)_**: **I was counting on that.

****

Romano: Besides, I was thinking about getting another dog, myself. A female puppy and I want to see if this doggy will be good enough to one day mate with mine.

****

Jing-Mei: He will be. He's really a good little puppy. Thank you.

Jing-Mei gets up and leaves Romano's office and heads towards Dave's room.

Meanwhile, Dave is lying in his bed trying to sleep all the while twisting, turning and fighting a dream he's having: 

**Dave is a seven year old boy. He's just come back from delivering groceries for Mr. Santini and he has a bag in his arms. 

****

Davey: _Sophie, Sophie!!! Where are you?_

Three year old Sophie comes running in.

****

Sophie: _Davey, your back. _

Davey: _Where's pa`pa at?_

Sophie: _Sleeping. Davey, he's smells again._

Davey walks into his father's room. He sees him sprawled out across the bed, half dressed. Davey takes a whiff.

****

Davey: _Drunk again. Too early in the day. No wonder his kidneys are in the shape that they are. Has he been at the hospital today?_

Sophie shrugs.

****

Davey: _Never mind him. I've got dinner here. Go back and play with your dolly while I make dinner._

Sophie: _What are we eating, tonight?_

Davey: _Fettuccini Alfredo, Davey style._

Sophie: _Isn't that hard to make?_

Davey: _Nah, all I have to do is read the cookbook. Besides, don't I cook for you all the time and you're still here, right._

Sophie: _You the best cook ever, Davey._

Davey: _That's because I'm cooking for the best little girl ever. Now, go play while I cook._

Davey went into the kitchen and started boiling the water. He opened some of the boxed fettuccini and read the directions on the box and in the cookbook. After the water boiled, Davey put the pasta in. He was looking at the spices when he decided to ask Sophie how spicy she liked it. He went to look for her and when he didn't see her in the living room, he checked the other rooms. He couldn't find her so he checked the only room that he missed--his father's. He entered just in time to find her next to their father's bed holding one of his loaded syringes. She was pushing the plunger of syringe back and forth. Davey ran over and grabbed her.

****

Davey: _Sophie, no. Put that down and go into the other room and play. You know you're not suppose to be in here!_

Sophie left the room crying and Davey went after her. He caught up to her and comforted her.

****

Davey: _I'm sorry, Sophie. You know I don't like yelling at you. I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're all I got left. I couldn't bare it if anything happen to you. Now, I'm going to get rid of this before someone hurts themselves._

Davey sits Sophie on their ripped up couch with her dolly and went out to throw the syringe in the incinerator. Down in the basement, Davey opens the door to the incinerator and throws the syringe in. As he gets ready to leave, something meets his feet. Davey jumps.

**__**

Davey: Luciano, what are doing?

Davey picks the small, undersized Spinone Italiano puppy up and holds him. The dog licks his hand.

****

Davey: _Are you hungry? If you can wait a little while longer, I'll bring you some of Davey Malucci's own fettuccini alfredo. But for now, I'll give you some water._

Davey puts the puppy down and takes a small bowl and fills it up with water. He strokes the puppy and heads back upstairs. As he enters his apartment, he sees smoke.

****

Davey: _Uh oh. I forgot dinner._

Davey runs into the kitchen to find his pasta boiling over. He shuts off the stove in time to save it. Sophie followed her brother into the kitchen.

****

Sophie: _Is everything okay, Davey?_

Davey: _Just a little bit of a mess. Get a rag and we'll clean this..._

From just outside the kitchen, Davey and Sophie hear some one coming...

****

Vincenzio: _What the fuck is going on in here?_

Sophie: _Pa`pa. You're awake._

Vincenzio: _You screwing up again, boy._

Davey: _No, I'm just making dinner._

Vincenzio inspects the stove and sees water running down the side.

****

Vincenzio: _Making dinner, huh?_

Davey: _It kinda got away from me here. But, we're cleaning it up and it will be ready soon._

Vincenzio: _It looks like you were trying to burn this place down._

Davey: _Sorry pa`pa. I had to go down to the incinerator for a minute._

As Sophie continues to clean up the stove, Davey takes the pasta over the sink with the lid against the top and strains the pasta over a bowl in the sink. Some of the pasta fell out into the bowl. Davey put the strained pasta back down on the burner and went to start the sauce.

Vincenzio walks back into his bedroom and started ransacking his bedroom. Sophie and Davey hear the noise and Davey knows what his father is looking for. Vincenzio walks back into the kitchen with fire in his eyes.

****

Vincenzio: _What the fuck were you down at the incinerator for, pussy?_

Davey: _I had to throw something out._

Vincenzio: _Like what? My medicine that I had sitting next to my bed._

Davey: _No, not your medicine. _(_thinking for a moment before speaking)** Your heroine.**_

Vincenzio ran back into the kitchen and before Davey could get away, he grabbed him****by the neck and pushed him face down on the floor. He held his foot on Davey's back to keep him down.** 

Jing-Mei entered Dave's room and saw him thrashing in bed. She ran over to him and shook him, trying to wake him up but with no success. Dave's arms were all over the place, dislodging a number of his IV'S.

**Vincenzio then grabbed the bowl of boiling water that Davey had just strained the pasta in and poured it over Davey's back. Davey let out a deafening scream.** 

Jing-Mei continued to shake Dave to wake him, when he jumped up into a seated position, screaming and shaking. Jing-Mei tried to comfort him but he pulled away from her. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, baby. Calm down, it's me Jing-Mei. It's alright. _(looking at the sheets on his bed)_My god, your sheets are soaked! 

She finally manage to get close enough to him to feel his head.

****

Jing-Mei: You're burning up. Dave please, take it easy...

Dave's doctors and nurses came running in.

****

Doctor: What happened? What's going on here?

****

Jing-Mei: I walked in and he was in this state. I think he had a nightmare.

****

Doctor: A bad one it looks like.

****

Jing-Mei: Bad enough for him to pull his IVS out.

The doctors reinserted the IVS in Dave's arms while the nurse sedated him.

At the Chicago Penitentiary, a prisoner is led into the visiting room. On the other side of the glass sat a young man wearing a large grin. Both the prisoner and the young man pick up the phones.

****

Prisoner: Who the fuck are you? 

****

Young Man: The guy that's going to help spring you.

****

Prisoner: Why? Who are you?

****

Young Man: You, Raymond Pincard?

****

Pincard: That's right, why? Who wants to know?

****

Young Man: Name's Rico. My boss has a job for you if your interested.

****

Pincard: Who's you boss and what's the job?

****

Rico: Never mind. Do you want the job or not?

****

Pincard: If I say yes then how am I suppose to do a job from in here?

****

Rico: Just leave it to my boss. If you agree to work for him, he will not only get you out of here but have all charges against you dropped.

****

Pincard: How's he going to do that?

****

Rico: If my boss says he can do it, he'll do it.

****

Pincard: Alright, you've got a deal. So when do I get out?

****

Rico: We'll be in touch.

As Rico gets up and leave, Pincard waves him back.

****

Rico: What now?

****

Pincard: So if I say I'll work for your boss to get out, what's to stop me from backing down when I'm out?

****

Rico: Let's just say if you double cross my boss, the Chicago fuzz is going to find your remains: a piece here and a piece there. Got it.

Pincard gulps and nods in response. Rico hangs up the phone and leaves.

Jing-Mei sits by Dave's bed holding his hand as he remains sedated. 

****

Jing-Mei_(to herself)_**:** Dave, what has got you so scared? _(pause)_ What was that nightmare all about?_(looking up to the ceiling)_ Please tell me something. I need to know what I can do to help him. He obviously needs help and I can't do anything for him until I know what is wrong with him to begin with.

Jing-Mei lays her head down on the bed when she feels Dave squeeze her hand and move his arm. She throws her head up to see Dave with his eyes still tightly shut and his face covered in tears.

****

Dave_(crying)_**: **Pu..pp...py! Pu...pp..py!

To be continued. Please read and review.


	67. Dave's Dream

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 67

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

****

Jing-Mei: Oh, it's alright, Dave. I spoke with Dr. Romano and he said I can bring Rascal back up to see you again. So, calm down.

Dave continues to sleep as Jing-Mei rubs his head and holds his hand. He squirms in bed as the dream continues:

**As Vincenzio pours the boiling water on a screaming Davey, Sophie watches helplessly. Davey, unable to scream anymore, passes out on the floor. Vincenzio stands over him and starts to laugh then he grabs Sophie and takes her into her bedroom. About an hour later, Vincenzio comes out of Sophie's room adjusting his belt. He snatches his jacket and walks out the door.

Mr. Santini comes up to check in on Davey and see how his dinner is coming. He walks up to the apartment and sees the door open. He enters and sees empty liquor bottles laying about in the apartment and hears the cries of a little girl. He follows them into a bedroom and in the corner in the room he spots the source of the cries. Sophie, is curled up with a blanket in the corner, sobbing. He goes over to her and picks her up. She wraps her arms around him and gushes with tears. He stands her up and looks into her tear-filled eyes.

****

Mr. Santini: _Sophie, what happened?_

Sophie: _Pa`pa mad at us. _

Mr. Santini: _Why, what did you do?_

Sophie: _We bad._

Mr. Santini: _I doubt that. What did you do?_

Sophie: _Made dinner?_

Mr. Santini: _Why should he be mad at you for that? (pause)**Where's your daddy at now? **_

Sophie:_ Out._

Mr. Santini: _Yeah, and I don't have to ask where and with who. (pause)**What about your bro...**_

Just outside Sophie's room, Mr. Santini heard a small whining sound. He wondered what it was and took Sophie by the hand while he investigated. As he exited the bedroom, just outside the door was the form of a small boy.

****

Mr. Santini: _DAVEY!! Where did you come from? You weren't there a minute ago...never mind. _

Sophie: _He was laying in the kitchen._

Mr. Santini: _Yeah, looks like he crawled in here from there._

He bent down to look at Davey, but as he touched his back, Davey screamed---LOUD. Curious, Mr. Santini lifted Davey's shirt to check on what made Davey yell. As he raised his shirt, some of the skin off of Davey's back came with it.

****

Mr. Santini: _Dear God! _

Mr. Santini crossed himself and started praying in Italian. Sophie kneeled down and stroked Davey's head. Mr. Santini scooped Davey into his arms and with Sophie in tow, left the apartment.

****

Mr. Santini: _Come little ones, Salvador is going to get you help. Now, stick close with me, Sophie. **_

Dave squirms in the bed and startles Jing-Mei.

****

Dave_(still crying)_**: **Pu...pp...py.

Mark enters the room. 

****

Mark: Jing-Mei, is everything okay in here?

****

Jing-Mei: No, not really.

****

Dave: Pu..pp..py.

****

Mark: I heard he was speaking now.

****

Jing-Mei: Just the one word, so far.

She gets up from his bedside and walks over to Mark on the other side of the room.

****

Mark: We all had to start somewhere. He seems upset.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah, and I don't know why. I guess you heard about his unexpected visitor yesterday.

****

Mark: You mean Rusty's dog. Yeah, we are still laughing about that one down in the ER. Only a Malucci.

****

Jing-Mei: Tell me about it. As many times as we've been in this room and he barely recognizes us, but he sees the puppy once and that's all he thinks about. I got Romano's permission to bring Rascal back up here again. Who knows maybe he'll open up again. He's been so depressed lately that I just want to do something to cheer him up.

****

Mark: He's going to be transferred over to the rehab center soon, isn't he?

****

Jing-Mei: Not soon enough. Dr. Casin wants to give him one more full cardiac exam before the transfer and even still he won't be able to do his physical therapy at least not on his legs until he gets the cast off. 

****

Mark: What Dave needs is to get out of this room. He's been cooped up in here for so long.

****

Jing-Mei: He does get out when he goes for tests, surgery and therapy.

****

Mark: That's not what I mean. Whenever he goes to one of those places, his doctors are always telling him that he's got to be strong, his tests have got to look good, he needs to put all of his energy on getting better, that he can move his stiff, torn swollen, muscles when it hurts so much._(pause)_ I mean just someplace where he can relax and where's nothing expected of him. Where the two of you can go and be a married couple. Have you taken Dave for a walk or ride around the hospital grounds?

****

Jing-Mei: We can't go anywhere and be alone. Not with guards following us everywhere and wondering who's going to try to kill Dave next. How is he suppose to relax?

****

Mark: That does make it hard...

****

Jing-Mei: But, now that I think about it, there is something I have been wanting to do for awhile that I haven't been able to yet.

****

Mark: What is that?

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I need to make arrangements with Father Chip and if he has the time I want to have Antonio christened.

****

Mark: Okay, now that's what I mean. That would be great.

****

Jing-Mei: For Dave and our boys. He needs to spend as much time with them as possible.

****

Mark: I agree. Let me know when it is, I want to make sure I have off. That is, if I'm invited.

****

Jing-Mei: Of course you are. Everyone in the ER is. Dave needs as many of his friends around him. The more familiar faces he sees the easier his memory will come back.

Later that afternoon, Dave is taken down for his usually battery of tests and Jing-Mei heads home. She goes down to the ER and walks up to the admit desk.

****

Carter: How's Dave doing?

****

Jing-Mei: Depressed, but I have something that may perk up his mood. I spoke with Father Chip and he agreed to christen Antonio on Sunday. I want you all to come, at least as many of you as possible. We're having it in the hospital chapel, so Dave can be a part of it.

****

ER Staff: We'll be glad to come. Thank you for inviting us.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I have to get home and spend time with the kids. Goodbye, everyone.

Jing-Mei starts towards the exit when she is approached by Capt. Amos.

****

Jing-Mei: Capt. Amos, what brings you here?

****

Capt. Amos: We need to talk. I called your house and your baby sitter said you were here. I was hoping to catch you. 

****

Jing-Mei: Is this about Dave's case?

****

Capt. Amos: No, actually it's about you. The man who attacked you in your husband's room, Raymond Pincard.

****

Jing-Mei: What about him?

****

Capt. Amos: He's out on bail.

****

Jing-Mei: What? How?

****

Capt. Amos: Justice system and a sharp talking lawyer. We are increasing the security around you.

****

Jing-Mei: No, no more security. I can't take anymore of this. The security I have now is fine. We can't have a normal life with guards around us everytime we turn around, especially now.

****

Capt. Amos: Why now?

****

Jing-Mei: Sunday, I'm having my baby christened. Your welcome to come if you want.

****

Capt. Amos: I guess that's not such a bad idea since you are refusing my offer for more protection.

****

Jing-Mei: I am.

Jing-Mei heads over to Mr. Santini's to pick Rusty up. After she invites him to the christening, she gets Rusty in his seat belt and drives home. At home, Rusty runs in the door and heads straight into the kitchen where Rascal is. Mrs. Peterson has Antonio in his playpen. Jing-Mei picks him up, kisses and hugs him as Rusty and Rascal come in. She lays the baby down on his play mat. 

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, watch your brother while I speak with me Mrs. Peterson.

****

Rusty: Yes, Mama Jing.

Rusty and Rascal go over to the baby as Jing-Mei walks into the kitchen and helps Mrs. Peterson bring dinner to the table.

****

Jing-Mei: Mrs. Peterson, if you and your husband aren't doing anything this Sunday maybe you'd like to drop by the hospital chapel for awhile. 

Puzzled, Mrs. Peterson puts the tray she is carrying down and looks at Jing-Mei.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I'm having Antonio christened then and since you did agree to be his godparents, than I just thought that you'd like to be there with your godson on one of the biggest days of his life.

Mrs. Peterson pulls Jing-Mei into a hug and smiles.

****

Mrs. Peterson: That would be perfect. We'd love to come.

Rusty yells from the living room.

****

Rusty: Mama Jing, **_look. _**

The two ladies look into the room and see Rusty pointing at Rascal.

****

Jing-Mei: What, Rusty?

****

Rusty: _Go Rascal, roll over, Rascal. (twirling his finger around in front of the pooch)._

Rascal rolls over as Rusty tells him too. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson clap for Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good Rusty, you taught Rascal how to roll over. Now, if you can teach him how to clean up after himself.

Rusty doesn't understand her but laughs anyway when he sees that's what they are doing. Mrs. Peterson notices something.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Dr. Chen, Rusty, look at the baby. _(pointing at the baby)_

All three stare at Antonio as he imitates Rascal and rolls over too.

Jing-Mei runs over and picks Antonio up and kisses him while Rusty and Mrs. Peterson smile.

****

Jing-Mei: That's mama's big boy.

****

Rusty_(coughing)_**: **Uh um.

****

Jing-Mei: Sorry Rusty. That's mama's other big boy.

The next morning Jing-Mei puts Rascal and an angry Rusty in the car. As she drives, Rascal is bouncing around in the back seat with his head sticking out of the window while Rusty sits quietly, pouting. His guard is in the back seat talking to him, trying to cheer him up.

****

Jing-Mei: I know you're mad at me, Rusty and I'm sorry. I would take you with me and Rascal to the hospital but I feel that right now it's more important you get your English lessons.

She drops Rusty and his guard off at Mr. Santini's. She continues to the hospital. She takes Rascal out of the car on his leash and walks him into the hospital and up to Dr. Romano's office, as promised. He comes out of his office and sees Jing-Mei with the dog. He walks over to them and looks Rascal over. He puts Rascal's face in his hand and stares him in the eyes.

****

Romano_(in a childlike voice)_**: **Aren't you just the cutest little puppy? Yes, you are.

Realizing Jing-Mei is watching him and snickering, he straightens up and goes back to his normal self.

****

Romano: Uh, yes he will do just fine to mate with my new puppy when the time comes. You can take him in to see your Dr. Mal...your husband now.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you, Dr. Romano.

Jing-Mei goes to Dave's room and inside she sees some of the ER Staff visiting with him.

****

Jing-Mei: Hi, Dave. 

Dave doesn't look at her instead he continues to stare at the wall. The others walk over to Jing-Mei and start petting Rascal.

****

Abby: He's been like that all day.

****

Jing-Mei: Well, I have someone here that will make him feel better.

Jing-Mei walks over in front of Dave's line of vision with Rascal in her arms.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, look who came to visit.

Dave looks up at Jing-Mei and his face lights up with a big smile. He reaches his arms out and starts grabbing at Rascal with his hands.

****

Dave: Pu...pp...py! Pu...pp...py!

Jing-Mei hands Rascal over to Dave and he cuddles with him as Rascal licks his face.

****

Kerry: I think that did the trick.

****

Jing-Mei: I don't understand. He loves that little dog but he won't let his own children or me anywhere near him.

****

Carter: He's scared. If what you said about his father is true, than it's only natural he'd be a little hesitant to go near you or the kids.

****

Kerry: Carter's right. Dave is obviously comfortable with Rascal. Give him some time. He's got to figure this out himself.

****

Jing-Mei: He's holding that dog like it's his best friend.

****

Abby: Maybe in Dave's mind, it is. Rascal seems to like Dave a lot too. He's an affectionate little puppy isn't he.

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal is very friendly, yes. But, he does seem very relaxed with Dave. Not nearly as hyper as he usually is. Well, now that I've got his attention I can tell him the good news.

Jing-Mei walks over to Dave and sits on his bed. She pets Rascal only to have her hand swatted away by Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I hope you don't have any plans for Sunday. 

Dave completely ignores her,

****

Jing-Mei: Dave! Pay attention to me.

Dave continues to devote all his attention to the spunky puppy. Frustrated, Jing-Mei pries Dave's hands off the nervous little puppy and pulls him out of Dave's arms. Dave fights her, but weakened by his condition, he's no match for her. She gets a hold of the dog and hands him off to Carter. Dave, angry at her for taking his friend away, he turns away from her and stares back at the wall.

****

Jing-Mei: Fine, you don't have to look at me to listen. Sunday, I'm taking you down to the hospital chapel. We are going to have Antonio christened.

Dave shakes his head no.

****

Jing-Mei: He's your son and this is a big day for him and you WILL be there or else.

In the process of making her point, she swings her hand around in the air, just missing Dave's face. He instinctively puts his hands up to block the blow. Everyone notices. Jing-Mei moves back off his bed with her hand to her mouth. 

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I swear. 

She manages to work her way back over to him but he is still holding his hands up in front of his face to ward off any punches. She grabs his hands and within a few minutes convinces him to put them down.

****

Jing-Mei: I'm not going to hit you. Just relax. Your safe. I would never hurt you. You poor baby. It's just that Sunday is such an important day for our little boy and I want his daddy to be a part of it. So please say that you will be there, for me. 

Dave slowly turns his head back to look at Jing-Mei with tears in his eyes.

****

Jing-Mei: So, will you go, please?

Dave points at Rascal.

****

Dave: Pu...pp..py, Pu..pp...py. _(nodding his head at her)_

She realizes what he's trying to say to her. She smiles and laughs a little bit.

****

Jing-Mei: Yeah. Sure Dave, Rascal can come too.

Dave smiles as Carter hands him back the excited pup. The others let out a small giggle and leave the newlyweds and puppy alone.

The next day or so go pretty much the same way. Rusty is still upset that he can't come to the hospital with Jing-Mei and Rascal. Jing-Mei takes Rascal up to see Dave, stopping by Romano's office so he can play with the doggy. She tries to use Rascal to get Dave to open up but all he'll say is the same word---_Puppy._

Everyday, when it was time for her to leave she had to fight Dave for Rascal. She always won out and Dave was always left upset at the end of her visit.

On Saturday, Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson took the boys shopping. Rusty got some new games for his X-BOX video game and Antonio was fitted for a christening gown. They even got a bow tie to put around Rascal's neck for the occasion.

Back at the hospital, Dave is in the midst of another dream:

**Mr. Santini brings the Malucci children home from the hospital. Sophie is holding her doll closely while Davey his rubbing his back. Mr. Santini explains to Davey how to apply the antibiotic ointment to his back, with Sophie's help, and change the dressing. Davey takes the medicine from Mr. Santini and hugs him.

****

Davey:_ Gracia, Mr. Santini for everything._

Mr. Santini: _Your very welcome. If there is anything I can do for you, please call. _

Both Davey and Sophie nod in agreement. Mr. Santini searches the apartment and there is still no sign of their father, yet. 

****

Mr. Santini: _I think I'll hang around here til he gets back. _

Davey:_ Gracia, Mr. Santini. I appreciate that. I'll be right back._

Mr. Santini: _Where are you going?_

Davey: _Down to the basement. I have to get...do something._

Mr. Santini is curious but he lets the boy go. Davey heads down to the basement. He closes the door behind him once he's there.

****

Davey: _Luciano. Luciano!_

The thin, little puppy comes up to him whining. Davey picks him up and he licks Davey's hand.

****

Davey: _There you are, little guy. Sorry I'm late. Something happened. It's not like I forgot about you. I would never do that. Here, I got something for you. It's not the pasta like I promised you, but it'll keep you from starving. I hope you like bologna and cheese. They gave me a sandwich when I was in the hospital but I knew you needed it more than I do. You're so small and a growing puppy. Besides, I'm use to going to bed on an empty stomach. Here you go, little guy. Chow down. That's it. (pause)** Your my best friend, Luciano. I love you.**_**

Dave starts stirring in his bed and a big smile appears on his face.

****

Dave: Pu...pp..py.

Across town, Rico and Pincard enter an apartment to be met by Vincenzio. Introductions are being made all around. The trio sit down and during a coke snorting party discuss business.

****

Vincenzio: So, you like my new daughter in law, huh.

****

Pincard: Very much so, sir. 

****

Vincenzio: I read about it in the paper. I assumed Rico told you I had a job for you, if you're interested.

****

Pincard: Very interested. It's the least I could do to repay you for paying my bail and getting me a top of the line lawyer.

****

Vincenzio: Whatever... on with the job. How do you feel about wiping scum off the earth?

****

Pincard: I'm all for it, depending on the scum.

****

Vincenzio: I'm referring to my worthless, low-life offspring. _(pause)_Look, let me lay this out for you straight. You want my daughter in law, right. 

Pincard nods.

****

Vincenzio: And I want her fucking old man dead. So, I have a way to make us both happy.

****

Pincard: Sounds good to me. What do you want me to do?

****

Vincenzio: Rico, go into the top desk drawer and get me that 38.

Rico heads over to the desk and returns with a .38 caliber pistol. Vincenzio shows it to Pincard along with the newspaper.

****

Vincenzio: This should do the job perfectly.

****

Pincard: When do want me to do this?

****

Rico: It will be easier if it's done when no one else is around.

****

Vincenzio: I disagree. I think the more people around the better to make the hit and the escape unnoticed, with all the confusion that will be going on trying to save that punk. They're never know where the shot comes from.

****

Rico: So, what are you thinking?

****

Vincenzio: Got the idea this morning. Look into the paper at the article I circled.

****

Pincard_(reading the article)_**: **_Local doctors to have newborn son christened. Two local doctors, Dr. Dave and Jing-Mei Malucci are proud to announce the christening of their 3 month old son, Antonio this Sunday in the chapel of Cook County General Hospital. As you remember, Dr. Dave Malucci is the Cook County emergency resident who was mistakenly carjacked, abducted, beaten, shot and maimed almost a year ago in Hangar #7 at O'Hare Airport. Friends are welcomed to celebrate with the couple and their children. The Chicago Times wishes the Maluccis good luck in the future and our prayers and blessings are with them at this happy occasion._

****

Vincenzio_(cocking the gun)_**: **Any questions?

To be continued. Please read and review.

****


	68. Luciano

****

The Ransom of Dr. Dave

__

Part 68

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

Anything written in between ** is in Dave's dream sequence

The Sunday morning of the christening, Jing-Mei was running around getting everyone ready for the big day. She had just finished feeding Antonio and was heading with him into the bathroom to give him a bath.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, feed Rascal.

Rascal started jumping up and down in front of the cabinet where they kept his food, so Rusty didn't have to understand what Jing-Mei said to know what he was suppose to do. Rusty cleaned out Rascal's bowls. He filled one with fresh water and the other with Puppy Chow and sat them down in the kitchen. He went in to play with his video game until Jing-Mei finished giving the baby his bath. 

When Jing-Mei was done, she dressed Antonio in a small jumper. Knowing that she would be picking Antonio up and laying him back down again all day, she didn't want to put his christening gown on him until right before the ceremony fearing it would get wrinkled. She laid the baby in his basinet while she fixed breakfast. While in the kitchen, Jing-Mei saw Rascal scratching at the back door. She went to open it and let him out.

****

Jing-Mei: Very good, Rascal. I do think you have finally got how things work...

Before she could finish her statement, she realized that Rascal has got to let her know when it's time to do his duty sooner or get a doggie door added on. She cleaned up temporarily, then finished making breakfast. Rusty smelling the pancakes came running to the table. She moved the basinet into the dining room so Rusty could watch his brother while she showered. 

Once she was done, Rusty was finished eating and she drew his bath. Hearing scratching at the back door, Rusty left Rascal back in. 

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!!!

Hearing Jing-Mei's voice, Rascal came running in. He ran straight through the house and in the bathroom door and jumped right in the bathtub, splashing Jing-Mei and the entire bathroom.

****

Jing-Mei: RASCAL!! That was Rusty's bath water.

Rusty standing in the doorway laughing but Jing-Mei isn't. She points Rusty to the tub.

****

Jing-Mei: Finish washing him, Rusty. Then your next.

****

Rusty: I love you, Mama Jing. 

Shaking her head, she can't help but laugh at the two of them.

****

Jing-Mei: One of these days...

Rusty finishes giving Rascal his bath, dries him off and gets out of his pajamas while Jing-Mei cleans the tub and fills it up again. While the tub is filling, Jing-Mei hears the front door open up. She sticks her head out the door to see who came in.

****

Jing-Mei: Who is it?

****

Mr. Peterson: It's just us, Antonio's godparents. Did we come at a bad time?

****

Jing-Mei: Actually no. Can you watch the baby and Rascal while I give Rusty his bath?

****

Mr. Peterson: Be glad to. 

Mr. Peterson picks a giggling Antonio up, while Mrs. Peterson gets his baby brush and starts to brush his hair.

Jing-Mei and Rusty come out of their rooms dressed. Rusty, who hates ties almost as much as his daddy, starts pulling at it.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, stop that. 

She takes out a thin black bow tie from a drawer in the desk and gives it to Rusty.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty, put Rascal's tie on him.

As Rusty heads over to Rascal, he runs away. Rusty chases him around the house finally getting a hold of him. As Rusty starts to string the tie around Rascal's neck he realizes he doesn't know how to tie it. Mr. Peterson walks over to the upset little boy and the frantic puppy.

****

Mr. Peterson: Here, let me show you.

Mr. Peterson walks Rusty behind Rascal and takes the boy's hands and starts to guide them into tying the bowtie. In a minute or so, they have it tied. Rusty and Mr. Peterson walk in front of Rascal while Mrs. Peterson and Jing-Mei look on.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He's a handsome guy.

****

Mr. Peterson: And very sharp looking.

****

Jing-Mei: See Rusty, Rascal likes his tie.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can't believe you're bringing Rascal along.

****

Jing-Mei: It's the only way Dave will come.

Seeing how everyone is admiring Rascal all dressed up, Rusty leaves his tie alone, runs to the full length mirror and starts to smooth out his suit. He goes into his bedroom and comes out with his comb and starts pulling it through his own hair. 

Jing-Mei picks Antonio up and Mrs. Peterson brings his gown as they head out to their cars.

Mr. Peterson walks Rusty and Rascal up to see Dr. Romano while Mrs. Peterson, Jing-Mei and Antonio go in to see Dave. They walked into his room to see him sleeping on his side. Mrs. Peterson takes Antonio into Dave's bathroom to put him in his christening gown. The nurse in Dave's room finishes writing down his vitals and prepares to leave.

****

Jing-Mei: Nurse, how come my husband is laying on his side? Won't he hurt his ribs more?

****

Nurse: We had to turn him to prevent bed sores. We were very careful when we turned him and we've got his ribs pretty tightly wrapped, anyway. I was just going to get an orderly to help me turn him on his back again. Excuse me.

The nurse leaves as Jing-Mei sits down beside Dave's bed. Dave is facing the wall with his back to Jing-Mei. She starts to rub his back and in the process she gets this disturbing look on her face. Mrs. Peterson walks out of the bathroom with Antonio.

****

Mrs. Peterson: He looks like a little angel, all dressed up in white. _(pause)_ What's the matter, Dr. Chen?

****

Jing-Mei: Come here, Mrs. Peterson. Put your hand on Dave's back and feel this.

Mrs. Peterson does as Jing-Mei asks and with one arm holds the baby and the other hand touches Dave's back.

****

Jing-Mei: Now, push in a little bit.

She does and then she flinches and jumps back.

****

Mrs. Peterson_(dropping her eyebrows)_**: **Yuck, it's all hard and bumpy. What is that?

****

Jing-Mei: _(pause)_**:** They're welts. They come from being beaten with a stick or whipped with a leather strap over a period of time.

****

Mrs. Peterson: DEAR GOD!!

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Jing-Mei turns to Dave.

****

Jing-Mei: He must of gotten them when he was younger, back in Italy with his father. I felt them when Dave and I first, you know... Dave, sweetheart, why didn't you tell anybody about them?

The nurse and the orderly come in and turned Dave back over on his back without disturbing him. Dave is deep into his dream:

**The heat down in the basement of the tenement was broken so it was like ice down there. Davey brought Luciano up into his apartment, something he's never done before out of fear of what his father would do. Davey made a bed for him underneath his cot in his room and swore Sophie to secrecy. Whenever their father was out of the apartment, Davey and Sophie would bring Luciano out and play with him. Davey taught him how to sit, roll over and beg but he was still having trouble learning how to play dead.

Whenever things got too rough at home for Davey, he would find the puppy, pick him up and cuddle with him. When Davey was talking to him, he sat still as if he was listening to every word Davey said and understood it.

****

Davey:_ Luciano, you are my best friend and you know what. I've been saving some money that I got from working for Mr. Santini and some of the other neighbors and when I get enough money then I'm taking Sophie, you and me and we are going to find a new family. With a mama and a papa that loves us._

Luciano started barking and licking Davey's face.

****

Davey: _Of course, I'm going to take you with us. I wouldn't leave you behind. You and me and Sophie, were family. Family's sticks together._

Davey starts stroking Luciano's soft coat.

****

Davey: _We have to look after each other. We have to protect each other. Luciano, could I tell you something? Sometimes, I think you and Sophie are the only ones who love me. What did I do so wrong to my papa that he hates me so much? (pause)** Hey pal, I didn't forget what today is. It's your birthday, well at least your anniversary. It was one year ago today that I found you hiding in our basement--hungry, cold and all alone. I know the feeling. I've got a family and I'm still all alone. Don't get me wrong, Sophie's great but she still young. She wouldn't understand alot about how I feel, not like you. Sometimes, I have these stories in my head. Some aren't very nice but most are. The good ones are about a boy and his dog and the bad ones...well, forget it. I can see you do understand. Anyway, I got you a present for your anniversary. Wait right here while I get it.**_

Sophie came out of her room and she started to play with the puppy, while Davey went to get Luciano his gift. Both Malucci children heard the noise at the same time. Their father had come home unexpectedly. They rushed to hide Luciano. Davey put him in the blankets that he had folded under his cot. He shushed Luciano and went into the other room.

****

Vincenzio: _What the fuck have you two been doing all day? Not cleaning that's for sure. This fucking place is a rat's nest because of you little pieces of shit. Worthless both of you. (pushing Davey to the floor and pointing at him)** Some more worthless than others.**_

Sophie: _We'll clean, pa`pa._

Vincenzio: _Not you. I have other plans for you, right now._

He takes her by the hand and heads to her bedroom. He passes Davey on the floor. Davey tries to stand up but Vincenzio pushes him back down and in the process, Davey drops a giant rawhide bone on the floor. He rolls over to grab it before his father can get it, but he's too late. 

****

Vincenzio: _Well, what the fuck do we have here? You've got a fucking dog up here?_

Davey: _No, pa`pa._

Vincenzio: _BULLSHIT!! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE A BONE HERE THEN. YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, FUCKER!!! I'LL TEACH YOU!! _

Vincenzio picks up the bone and starts to beat Davey with it. He repeatedly hits Davey in his head and Davey hopelessly puts his hands up to block the blows. Sophie runs over to her father to try to make him stop. But he doesn't. As soon as he draws blood on Davey's forehead, he feels a nip at his leg. Luciano runs out of the bedroom and puts his teeth around Vincenzio's ankle. He tightens the grip and Vincenzio struggles to shake him off. Finally, he manages to get the little dog off him. Luciano goes at him again when he is met head-on by Vincenzio's heavy foot.

****

Davey: _LUCIANO!!! NO, PA`PA. PLEASE DON'T._

The puppy flies across the room and hits against wall. Vincenzio, disgusted, stomps out of the apartment. Sophie helps Davey up and as they head over to the wounded Luciano, Vincenzio comes back in. Still holding the bone, he throws it at Davey and hits him in the back.

****

Davey: _Owwww!!_

Vincenzio: _This fucking place had better be spotless when I get back or you'll get it ten times worse, fucking punk._

He leaves and the kids make their way over to Luciano. Davey sits down on the floor and holds Luciano in his arms. Both children try to be strong but can't. Tears flood the room as they try to comfort a dying Luciano in his final moments.

****

Davey_(crying)_**: _Please, Luciano. Hang on. We'll get help. Be strong little fellow. _**

Luciano is whimpering the entire time.

****

Davey_(crying)_**: _I know it hurts, pal. I know. I'm sorry I never should have brought you up here. Got you anywhere near him. Thank you, you saved my life and I'll never forget it._**

Sophie_(crying)_**: _Davey, do you want me to get Mr. Santini?_**

Luciano stops crying.

****

Davey_(crying)_**: _No, Sophie. It's too late. Luciano, is where no one can ever hurt him again._**(envious)** Lucky little doggie.**

Davey reaches over and grabs the bone and then pulls Luciano closer to him with Sophie sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder.

****

Davey_(crying)_**: _I didn't even have a chance to give you your present. We love you, Luciano. _**

Sophie strokes the puppy down his back.

****

Sophie_(crying)_**: _Good puppy, good puppy._**

Sophie started to clean up the apartment while Davey took Luciano down to the backyard of the apartment. Davey pulls out a shovel and finds a place underneath a shady tree. Once the hole is big and deep enough, he places his furry little friend in it. He tosses the bone in next to him.

****

Davey: _Here Luciano, take this with you up to heaven and enjoy it. Your at peace now, my friend. I'll see you again when he finally kills me too. Happy Birthday, Luciano._

Sophie came down and joined her brother as he finished covering their puppy up. He put his arm around her.

****

Sophie: _Luciano finally learned to play dead, huh Davey._

Davey_(mopping the tears from his eyes)_**: _I only wish he was playing, Sophie._**

Sophie and Davey:_ Ciao, little one._

Davey: _Well Sophie, it's just you and me now. We can't let him beat us. We have to look after each other even more now. We have to fight him. We have to---for Luciano._

They knelt down and said a prayer.**

Dave starts thrashing around in the bed and his face is soaked from his tears. Jing-Mei and Mrs. Peterson head over to him. Jing-Mei tries to shake him awake. His arms start flapping around. His eyes shot open and he started screaming.

****

Dave: Pu...pp..py! Pu..pp..py!!

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, it's okay. Calm down.

Dave started shaking in bed and kept repeating the same word over again.

****

Dave: Pu...pp..py!

Just then Rusty and Mr. Peterson walked in with Rascal on his leash. Jing-Mei picked Rascal up and showed him to Dave. Dave reached his arms out and started grabbing for the dog.

****

Jing-Mei: Here Dave, here's the puppy. Here you go.

Jing-Mei hands Rascal over to Dave who finally calms down. While he cuddles Rascal, the dog licks his face.

****

Dave: Lu....lu...ci...ano. Lu...lu..ci...ano!

Everyone's mouth dropped. Jing-Mei smiled and hugged her husband.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave that's wonderful. You finally said another word. The only thing is his name is Rascal, not Luciano.

****

Dave: Lu...lu..ci...ano.

****

Jing-Mei: Have it your way, Dave. Here give me the dog back. We have to get you in a wheelchair and get down to the chapel. 

Dave starts shaking his head no.

****

Jing-Mei: You don't want to go to your son's christening.

Dave shakes his no.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, you promised. If we let Rascal come, then you would too. Are you trying to back out now? Well, it's not going to work. You are not going to get your way this time. You will go or I'll never bring Rascal back to visit you.

Dave tightened his grip on the puppy. He refused to give the dog up.

****

Jing-Mei: If you want Rascal to come visit again, then let him go and come with us to the ceremony. Please. We'll give him back to you afterwards.

Dave thinks for a moment and finally concedes. He hands the dog over to Jing-Mei who puts him down on the floor. She gets an orderly in to help Mr. Peterson put Dave in a wheelchair. Mrs. Peterson carries Antonio down to the chapel while Rusty, Mr. Peterson, Rascal, Jing-Mei pushing Dave in his wheelchair follow.

As they enter the chapel, most of the ER staff is attendance. Father Chip is up at the altar with Carter standing next to him. The group makes it up to them. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson and Carter all have a chance to hold Antonio during the blessing. 

****

Father Chip: Who gives this child forth to become a member of god's church?

****

Jing-Mei: I do, uh, his father and I do.

****

Father Chip: And who takes this child as their own if needed.

****

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson and Carter: We do. 

Mrs. Peterson hands Jing-Mei Antonio as Father Chip douses the baby's head with the holy water.

****

Father Chip: I bless thee Antonio Grant Malucci. You are god's child and you are surrounded by all of god's children and will be showered with love for eternality.

Antonio lets out a scream as the water hits his head. Dave grabs his ears, not baring the loud sound of the baby's cry. Jing-Mei turns to Dave and holds the baby out to him.

****

Jing-Mei: Dave, would you like to hold your son?

Dave shakes his head no.

****

Jing-Mei: You promised Dave. 

Dave takes his shaken arms out and reaches for him like he was reaching for Rascal. Before Jing-Mei could hand Antonio over, a loud sound is heard and Dave is thrown from his wheelchair. Everyone screams and scrambles. No one knows really what happened. Jing-Mei looks over at her husband and screams.

****

Jing-Mei: DAVE!!! OH GOD!! DAVE'S BEEN SHOT AGAIN!!!

To be continued. Please read and review.

A/N: This was an exceptionally difficult chapter for me to write_(because of the death of Luciano)_ giving my love for animals. So, this chapter is dedicated to the memory of all of our precious animals that are needlessly killed by violence. 

**REST IN PEACE, LUCIANO**

1975-1976


	69. Aftermath

**The Ransom of Dr. Dave**

__

Part 69

****

A/N: Anything in bold italic is being spoken in Italian. 

The police ran out of the chapel with their guns drawn.

****

Capt. Amos: Everyone stay down!! 

****

Mark: Get the kids and dog out of here, now!!

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson took Antonio and a crying Rusty out with Rascal on his leash. As Rusty left, he kept turning back to see what was going on.

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: **Papa! Papa!

Jing-Mei fell to the floor and lifted an unconscious and bleeding Dave's head into her arms.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **Dave, wake up! Please wake up! Oh god baby, please...

Father Chip leaned over Dave and started praying. Lydia pulled Jing-Mei off of Dave while the doctors went into action. 

****

Luka: Someone get a gurney! What are his vitals?

****

Haleh: BP is 70/30. Pulse is 68. Respirations are at a 7 even with the help of the respirator. 

****

Carter: Damn! Looks like his entire blood volume. Get something to put on this wound and clear a path.

Malik runs back into the chapel with a gurney. Malik, Carter and Luka lift Dave onto the gurney and head for the ER with Lydia, Mr. Santini and a frantic Jing-Mei behind them.

Up in the ER, everything is quiet. It is unusually slow for a weekend. The staff that got stuck pulling duty is sitting around the admit desk chatting when a gurney is wheeled in from down the hall. They see their fellow doctors pushing the gurney and wonder what happened.

****

Kerry: What's going on? I thought you were at the christening.

****

Luka: We were. But now we're here. 

****

Elizabeth: What do you got? 

****

Carter: GSW to the head.

****

Mark: It's Malucci. He was shot in the head during the christening.

****

ER Staff: What!!

****

Mark: Let's get him in Trauma One. Elizabeth, you better go reserved an operating room and scrub.

Elizabeth nods and heads up to surgery.

****

Kerry: What are his sats?

****

Luka: Unconscious. Blood pressure dropping quickly. Pulse weak and thready. Respirations shallow and irregular. MOVE!!

The team pushes the gurney into Trauma One and Jing-Mei heads in after them. Lydia holds her back. 

****

Lydia: No. You don't want to go there. There's nothing you can do.

****

Jing-Mei: Like hell I can't. I am a doctor and his wife.

****

Lydia: He's got plenty of doctors working on him now. They are going to pull him through this.

Jing-Mei becomes hysterical as Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, her sons and dog approach her.

****

Mrs. Peterson: I can't believe that this happened!

****

Mr. Peterson: Why won't they leave that poor boy alone? Haven't they done enough to him already.

Chuny and Lydia bring a shaken Jing-Mei and family into the lounge to await news about Dave. On the way in they run into Capt. Amos.

****

Capt. Amos: How's Dr. Dave doing?

****

Chuny: Critical. They're still working on him in Trauma One.

****

Jing-Mei_(crying)_**: **Well, have your men found the bastard who did this to him?

****

Capt. Amos: No, not yet. But my men are combing this entire hospital and the surrounding areas. They are questioning everyone to find out if any one saw something unusual today. They've courted off the chapel and are going over it with a fine tooth comb. We aren't going to stop until we find some clue or hard evidence that will help us out here.

Haleh enters the lounge with Carter and Luka. 

****

Haleh: They've just taken Dr. Malucci upstairs to surgery.

****

Luka: Romano and Elizabeth are operating. He's in good hands.

****

Jing-Mei: How was he when he went up?

****

Luka: Still critical. Crashed in Trauma One. We manage to revive him after three minutes but he's lost an awful lot of blood. 

****

Carter: Dr. Weaver is asking everyone to donate. Luka and I are on our way now.

****

Haleh: And me and some of the nurses are going to donate after our shifts.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you everyone. 

****

Capt. Amos: Excuse me, I have to get back to work. Dr. Chen, under no circumstances are you to go anywhere without your police escort. And that goes for your son there. Is there a phone I could use? 

Luka points him to a phone.

****

Capt. Amos: What OR did they take Dr. Malucci to? 

****

Luka: OR 3

****

Jing-Mei: Why do you want to know that? 

****

Capt. Amos: Just a thought I had. I'll be in touch.

Capt. Amos exits while Jing-Mei tries to calm herself down and keep Rusty tranquil.

****

Haleh: Dr. Chen, why don't you go home and we'll call you with any news.

****

Jing-Mei_(wiping her tears)_**: **There is no way I am leaving here. Not now.

Antonio lets out a big yawn and Jing-Mei looks over and sees Rusty shaking in his chair with tears running down his face. 

****

Rusty_(crying)_**: _Mi papa. Mi papa. He's hurt._**

Jing-Mei: Your daddy is going to be fine. The doctors that are working on him are the same ones that helped your daddy before.

Mr. Santini translates but Rusty doesn't seem comforted.

****

Mrs. Peterson: Listen Dr. Chen, why don't you let us take the boys and Rascal home. Antonio is due for a nap and maybe once Rusty's in his own house he'll settle down. I know Rascal would.

****

Jing-Mei: Thank you. I think that would be best. 

Mr. Santini translates to Rusty. Rusty gets up and gives Jing-Mei a hug and tugs on Rascal's leash to get him to come along. The Petersons, Mr. Santini, Rusty and Rascal leave and Jing-Mei burst into tears.

****

Jing-Mei: This is all my fault. 

****

Carter: How do you figure that?

****

Jing-Mei: Dave didn't want to go to that christening in the first place. I made him. 

****

Carter: How could you make go?

****

Jing-Mei: I threatened him by saying that I would never bring his only friend to visit him in the hospital. Hell, I did everything but twist his arm and withhold his oxygen from him to get him to go. 

****

Luka: His only friend?

****

Jing-Mei: Rascal. That little puppy is the only one that Dave will let near him. He's the one that got Dave to speak for the first time since the attack. Dave's first word was _"puppy" _and his second word was _"Luciano"_ whatever that one means. I think he's giving Rascal his own name._(pause)_ What does it matter? How could I do that to him. After all these months, he finally finds an outlet--a way of learning to communicate with us again--a way to deal with the horrible things that have been done to him and I told him that I would take it all away if he didn't do exactly what I wanted him to. He did it so that I would continue to bring the puppy here to see him and now this has happened to him. 

****

Chuny: Dr. Chen, you couldn't have possibly have known that someone was going to try to kill him again. 

****

Jing-Mei: Doesn't matter whether I knew it or not. My point is if he didn't come down to the christening, he would never have been shot... again. 

****

Luka: They just would have found another way to get rid of him.

****

Jing-Mei: Maybe, Dave knew something was going to happen to him and his refusal to go was his way of trying to avoid the inevitable. Maybe, it was a cry for attention on Dave's part and I wasn't listening. 

Jing-Mei remains in the lounge while the others go back to work. An hour or so later, Capt Amos re-enters the ER through the ambulance bay. He stops at the admit desk.

****

Capt. Amos: Excuse me. 

****

Randi: Where have you been? Your men have been up here every 5 minutes asking me if I'd seen you.

****

Capt. Amos: Had to run an errand and pick something up. Is Dr. Malucci still in surgery?

****

Randi: Yeah, I guess. I'm not his keeper.****

Capt. Amos: Thanks for nothing.

Capt. Amos heads up to OR 3. He spots Dr. Romano and Elizabeth coming out of the OR and confronts them.

****

Capt. Amos: Dr. Romano, we have to talk. Is there somewhere we can go and talk privately. 

Back down in the ER, Jing-Mei, restlessly leaves the lounge and walks to the admit desk. The next shift is in and they are talking about the shooting in the chapel when they see the police roaming the halls of the hospital.

****

Jing-Mei: Did anyone hear anything from surgery about Dave?

****

Mark: Not yet. Still waiting.

****

Jing-Mei: Don't you know anything?

****

Carter: I know thanks to Malucci, we all could have been shot.

****

Jing-Mei: You can't blame Dave for this, John. Dave, would have been the first to take a bullet for any of us if we were the target instead of him. 

****

Carter: I know that. I also know that he's not at fault. If anyone should be blamed it should be me.

****

Jerry: You?

****

Carter: I was the original target and Dave has obviously taken a number of blows for me. I don't think I will ever find the right words to say, _thank you. _

****

Jing-Mei: Dave knows that you're grateful.

****

Carter: But, I want the chance to make it up to him.

****

Jing-Mei: I wish someone would tell us something...

****

Mark: You may get your wish now. Here comes Elizabeth and Romano.

Jing-Mei turns to see the surgeons and Capt. Amos walking down the hall. All with grim looks on their faces.

****

Jing-Mei: Dr. Romano, how is Dave? Is he in recovery? Can I see him?

****

Romano: Dr. Chen, the bullet hit Dr. Malucci straight on through the head, striking the brain stem.

****

Carter: He's going to be okay, right?

****

Elizabeth: I'm afraid not.

****

Mark: What do you mean, no.

****

Romano: We've used all our skills but despite the best of our abilities, the damage was too much for him to handle this time. I'm sorry Dr. Chen, Dr. Dave died ten minutes ago on the table.

The staffs' jaws dropped. All were in shock. Jing-Mei stood shaken for several minutes when she finally was able to speak.

****

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head)_**: **No. No, Dave's not dead. He can't be. I don't... I won't believe it. OH GOD, NO, NOT MY DAVE! Why? Why? 

Jing-Mei becomes hysterical and nearly collapses to the floor. Carter is there to catch her. The staff tries to comfort her in their own grief. She keeps insisting that he's alive even though he's beaten all the odds by living for as long as he has that it was only a matter of time before they finally killed him. Jing-Mei stabilizes on her feet and Carter lets go of her.

****

Jing-Mei: I want to see him.

****

Romano: Um, I don't think that's a good idea.

****

Jing-Mei: Why not? He's my husband and I want to see him.

****

Elizabeth: I think what Robert means is the bullet did some major damage to his head and face. I don't think it would be appropriate for you to see...

****

Jing-Mei: Damn it. Stop treating me like another hysterical widow. I'm a doctor. I've seen gunshot wounds to the heads before. I know what to expect.

****

Elizabeth: It's not that we are treating you as if you don't know what you're doing. It's just...I guess we want to protect you.

****

Jing-Mei: From Dave. He would never hurt me._(pause)_ And now I guess my family is finally safe. Dave's gone so there won't be any more threat..._(crying)_Oh god. _(pause)_Now, I want to see him.

****

Capt. Amos: I think maybe it would do her some good to see her husband one last time. She can say goodbye to him and start the healing process.

****

Romano: Alright. You can see him.

****

Carter: I'll go with her.

****

Romano: She's a big girl. She can make the trip by herself, Dr. Carter.

****

Carter: I don't mind.

****

Romano: Yeah, but I do. I don't pay you to goof off in this ER while the rest of us actually have to work to earn a paycheck.

****

Carter: I just wanted to walk her up and make sure she's okay.

****

Romano: We have to head up anyway. I think we can handle that. Now, get back to work all of you.

****

Jing-Mei: It's okay, John. I want to do this by myself. 

She starts to walk down the hall when she stops in her tracks. 

****

Elizabeth: What's wrong, dear?

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty. How am I going to tell Rusty that his daddy is gone? That little boy is a shred away from having a breakdown with all that's happened. This will destroy him. What am I going to do?

The next day, news spreads through the ER about Malucci's death. For people who never showed Malucci any respect, they felt the loss. It's been months since Dave was a working resident in the ER but now, everyone sensed the emptiness. Never again would they have a scapegoat to blame all their mistakes on or see Malucci running away from one of his practical jokes and never again to watch Dr. Dave flirting with the nurses. There would never be another doctor like him. They all missed him more than they would ever realize.

Across town, there's a knock on the door of an apartment. The door opens and a young man enters waving a newspaper.

****

Pincard: Mission accomplished. 

****

Vincenzio: Yeah, I know. I've been reading all about it in the paper. Nice going. That mother fucker is finally dead. He's gone. Now, no more threat of him ever revealing my organization. I can start running business as usual at full speed ahead.

****

Pincard: Well, I lived up to my end of the deal. Now, how about you living up to your end of it?

****

Vincenzio: Which was?

****

Pincard: You said if I got rid of your fucking kid then you would help me get your daughter in...well I guess she's your ex- daughter-in-law now.

****

Vincenzio: Right. I remember and I have every intention of living up to my end of the bargain. Just not yet.

****

Pincard: What do you mean not yet? Then when?

****

Vincenzio: This is a very hot subject. The police have the case wide open. I just feel you need to lie low right now. Why not take a vacation?

****

Pincard: With what money?

****

Vincenzio: I'll pay all your expenses to wherever you want to go to.

****

Pincard: And how will I know when it's safe to come back?

****

Vincenzio: I call you and tell you when the heat is off.

****

Pincard: You promise.

****

Vincenzio: Sure. Besides, I have other plans for you. _(laughing evilly)_

Five days later, Jing-Mei prepared her family for the funeral. Rusty was understandably somber. He didn't even feel like playing with Rascal who also felt Dave's loss. Jing-Mei finished dressing Antonio in a warm coat when she realized that it was time to go.

****

Jing-Mei: Rusty!! Let's go.

Rusty came to the doorway of the nursery with Rascal on his leash and his bowtie around him. Jing-Mei turns around and sees the two of them standing there.

****

Jing-Mei_(shaking her head)_**: **No, Rusty. Rascal stays home.

Rusty bent down and hugged Rascal. He kept nodding back at Jing-Mei.

****

Rusty: _Rascal come. Papa wants him to come. Papa want to see Rascal one more time. Papa say yes._

Not feeling in the mood to argue with the mourning little boy, she agreed. The more she thought about it, the more she thought it was only appropriate that Rascal be there. He probably helped Dave more than anyone else. What kind of funeral would it be if all of Dave's friends weren't there to pay respect, including his four-legged ones.

Dave's injuries were so massive and disfiguring, they had a closed casket. Mr. Santini eulogized Dave. He told them stories about Dave when he lived back in Italy as a boy. Not the stories of Dave and his father but times he spent with Dave. How Dave was like a son to him. How in the short time that he spent with Dave after his attack meant so much to him. Then he talked about Dave's love for Jing-Mei, his boys and of course the puppy. Dave might have been a man of few words near the end but he was not a man of few feelings. Finally, he spoke about the love and dedication that he received from his doctors, nurses, colleagues, friends and especially Jing-Mei and his sons. The whole time Rusty was crying aloud with Rascal whimpering next to him on the floor. It definitely was noisy but very touching. They're hearts broke for the Maluccis.

The day after the funeral, at a hospital nearby, on the rooftop the medical helicopter lands and a gurney is removed carrying a critical patient. The patient's face is wrapped in bandages and is breathing on a respirator. The two doctors and nurse wheel him inside. Once inside, another doctor comes over to the patient on the gurney. He looks him up and down.

****

Doctor: Welcome to our hospital, Dr. Dave.

To be continued. Please read and review.

-Will Vincenzio finally get what's coming to him?

-Will Jing-Mei, Rusty, Rascal and the ER staff learn what has become of Dave?

-Will Dave remember more of his tragic past and be able to identify his attacker?

=Will Rascal ever mate with Romano's bitch and have little Malucci puppies?

Find out the answers to these questions in my new story, the sequel called _"Recovery"_. Coming soon to fanfiction. net.


End file.
